


M. A. D. E.

by AlexTsarAce



Series: Приквелы к "Стокгольмскому синдрому", или Как все начиналось [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 3 season, Action/Adventure, Bromance, College, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Must Read, New York City, Novel, Original Character(s), Prequel, Psychology, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Real Life, Relationship(s), Stockholm Syndrome, Students, USA, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 132,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsarAce/pseuds/AlexTsarAce
Summary: Четыре буквы, четыре человека, четыре года обучения. История четырех переплетенных между собой судеб, рассказанная одним текстом.





	1. Летние каникулы Диего

Единственное окно в одной из комнат старого пятиэтажного дома в Брайтон-Бич было открыто настежь. В Нью-Йорке опять стояла невыносимая жара, а потому те, кто не имел в доме кондиционера, вынуждены были действовать по старинке, чтобы совсем не спариться от духоты. Впрочем, если говорить начистоту, никакой кондиционер не сравнился бы с соленым бризом прямиком с побережья Атлантического океана, разносящим микроскопические капельки воды по всему огромному городу, не давая ему окончательно задохнуться в столбах пыли и выхлопных газах.

В окне, пытаясь втянуть в легкие как можно больше этих соленых капель, торчал худощавый безнадежно растрепанный парень лет девятнадцати. Он размеренно перебирал пальцами по карнизу, и если бы он вслушался в издаваемые им же звуки, то понял бы, что, сам того не желая, отстукивает прилипчивую песенку из новой рекламы, которая, едва выйдя, уже успела разъесть всем мозги и накапать на нервы. Толковый маркетинг. Пусть и агрессивный, но толковый. Видимо, все же вслушавшись в мелодию, он лениво качнул головой, будто отмахнувшись от назойливого мотива, и подпер той же рукой подбородок. На лице юноши читалось умиротворение, видневшееся из-под прикрытых век в сверкающих янтарных глазах, смешанное с простым искренним счастьем, засевшим на кончиках губ, растянутых в улыбку. Простой он так же неподвижно еще хотя бы с минуту, и можно было бы, наверное, подумать, что этот человек познал всю прелесть жизни и теперь никуда не спешит, пробуя на вкус каждую ее секунду, зная, что время не любит суету, но нет. Неловкие движения сдернули с его лица весь флер безграничной мудрости, добавив взамен некоторой подростковой несуразности и внутреннего эмоционального буйства. Пожалуй, пока он был слишком молод для таких знаний. Ему еще только предстояло познать жизнь.

Глубоко вздохнув, парень плотно закрыл окно и подошел к стоявшей на штативе камере. Помахав перед объективом рукой, парень удостоверился, что она работает и, щелкнув по кнопке, рывком сел на кровать прямо перед ней. Откинув челку назад и надев свою лучшую улыбку, которой позавидовал бы сам Голливуд, он дождался, когда загорится красный огонек, оповещающий, что запись началась, и заговорил:

– Всем привет! С вами снова «Влог Диего» и его единственный и неповторимый ведущий Диего Карлос. Я помню, что обещал выкладывать выпуски чаще, но, уж простите, по непреодолимым обстоятельствам в виде отсутствия меня в городе, я не мог снимать новые видео, а потому делаю это только сейчас. Однако на самом деле это не так уж важно, потому что с того времени, когда я выложил последний выпуск, в моей жизни успело произойти куча всего, и новостей у меня для вас очень и очень много! Так что давайте не будем тянуть резину, поехали!

Во-первых, я окончил школу и успешно сдал экзамены! Не зря было потрачено столько нервов и денег на репетиторов и дополнительные курсы! Неделя сдачи теста была адово напряженная. Я, конечно, ужасно волновался, все же от результатов, как ни крути, зависела моя дальнейшая жизнь, но теперь, к счастью, все позади. Вообще SAT [1] в этом году был на удивление легким, я практически не заморачивался с заданиями. Были, правда, некоторые проблемы с математикой, но с ней у меня, сколько я себя помню, всегда были проблемы. 

Во-вторых, я вернулся с отдыха. В этом году мать решила, что я и так сильно настрадался из-за всех этих тестов и меня следует хорошенько проветрить, и взяла меня в поездку… куда бы вы думали? В Грейт-Смоки-Маунтинс [2]! И вот только вчера мы вернулись из нашего пятидневного путешествия. Ребята, это был настоящий кайф! Настоятельно советую всем своим зрителям посетить это место, и если вы туда еще не ездили, то обязательно съездите. Если когда-нибудь вы вдруг каким-то образом окажетесь рядом, то ловите момент, это просто неповторимые эмоции! Я, в общем, тоже давно хотел побывать в горах и ожидал, что там будет красиво, но чтобы настолько. Самые захватывающие дух и поражающие воображение пейзажи, что я только видел в своей жизни. Лучшие фотки с наикрутейших мест вы сможете увидеть в моем аккаунте в Фейсбуке. Вообще любителям природы и уединенного туризма очень понравятся местные красоты, туристические тропинки и кемпинг. Я вот лично, даже несмотря на то, что абсолютно городской человек и к выживанию в диких условиях не приспособлен, проникся атмосферой и вжился в роль покорителя горных вершин. Да и к тому же всегда можно попросить кого-нибудь о помощи, что мы с мамой периодически и делали. Вам обязательно и без лишних слов помогут. Короче говоря, поездка и те заповедные места запали мне в душу, причем даже сильнее, чем прошлое наше путешествие к Великим озерам. Там, безусловно, тоже было круто, но Грейт-Смоки-Маунтинс все же чуть круче.

Ну, а теперь перейдем к самой главной новости. Той, ради которой я и снимаю это видео. Да-да, даже Грейт-Смоки-Маунтинс уступает в крутости этой новости! Ну что, вы заинтригованы? Тогда, держитесь, сейчас я приподниму завесу тайны. Итак… я поступаю в колледж! Точнее, я уже поступил, и завтра, уже завтра, мой первый учебный день! Господи, как же я рад этому, вы не представляете, и жду не дождусь, когда впервые переступлю порог и окажусь в стенах одной из лучших бизнес-школ Нью-Йорка! Что же это за колледж такой, спросите вы? New York School of Management, Economics and Finance [3], отвечу я!

У некоторых моих зрителей сейчас, наверное, появился резонный вопрос: а чего это я забыл в колледже с уклоном в бизнес, не так ли? Согласен, я бы самостоятельно вряд ли когда-нибудь до такого додумался, если бы не одно «но». Одно такое весомое «но», которое зовут Эмма Торн. Дело в том, что мы с Эммой, как бы это сказать, друзья… хотя она почему-то предпочитает слово «знакомые»… но не в том суть! В общем, она еще в старшей школе решила, что хочет пойти в бизнес, и, соответственно, сдав экзамен, стала рассматривать как будущее место учебы только те колледжи и университеты, которые специализировались на интересующем ее направлении. Меня поразила ее стойкость и непоколебимость в принятии решений, и потому, когда она сказала, что решила идти в NYSMEF, я аналогично не сомневался в своем выборе. Моя мать была слегка удивлена моим решением, но протестовать и отговаривать, к счастью, не стала. Наоборот, она попыталась максимально помочь мне с поступлением и поддержать мой выбор, хотя, если честно, я до сих пор сомневаюсь, что тогда она была до конца откровенной со мной. Мне кажется, она все же не разделяет моего мнения касательно этого колледжа, или вроде того. По крайней мере, я могу делать такие выводы, только судя по тому, как она косила глаза, пока мы с ней обсуждали этот вопрос. 

В любом случае, в NYSMEF меня приняли. Хорошие баллы за экзамен и высокие оценки в школьном аттестате сделали свое дело, чему я несказанно рад, и теперь меня ждет новый этап в жизни! Только представьте, уже завтра я проснусь студентом колледжа. Невероятно круто! И что самое классное, там будет Эмма, и мы вместе будем учиться на одном факультете и все так же видеться, как и раньше в школе, болтать обо всем, готовиться к занятиям... Пожалуй, да, самое классное, это когда тебе не приходится расставаться со старыми друзьями и чувствовать себя совсем одиноким в новом коллективе. Так что завтра, придя в колледж, я не буду так сильно волноваться, как если бы там не было Эммы. И хотя, возможно, мы в ней пересечемся далеко не сразу или и вовсе не пересечемся, все равно будет не так страшно и тревожно. Ну, я надеюсь…

Впрочем, давайте не будем о плохом, сегодня у меня слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы лишний раз волноваться. А знаете, почему? Все просто: сегодня мой день рождения! Да, вот так забавно получилось, что прямо перед первым днем в колледже, я перешел на девятнадцатый уровень моей жизни. Главное, как гласит игровая мудрость, не забыть сохраниться. 

Ну, и, думаю, на этом все, дорогие мои зрители. Подписывайтесь, если еще не сделали этого, кидайте ссылку на это и другие мои видео друзьям и оставляйте комментарии. Желаю всем чумовой грядущей недели, удачного начала учебного года и чтобы мана [4] не кончалась. С вами был «Влог Диего», до встречи!

Наконец-то парень смог спокойно выдохнуть, выключить камеру и откинуться на кровать. Выпуск получилось снять с первого дубля, и даже прерывать запись из-за неожиданных врываний матери в комнату или внезапно начинавших ремонт соседей не пришлось. Это хорошо, понадобится куда меньше времени на его монтирование, чем если бы ему постоянно мешали. Лениво потянувшись, он подошел к окну и снова распахнул его; тесную комнату вновь наполнил игривый атлантический ветерок, все новыми потоками проникавший сквозь узкую раму. На лице парня в какой раз заиграла улыбка, но уже не та, притворная, что он использовал во время съемок, а настоящая. Его родная, слегка неловкая, как и он сам, но живая.

А ветер все так же продолжал трепать его волосы и дергать воротник рубашки. Буйный, нетерпеливый, это был ветер перемен. Завтра вся его жизнь вот-вот должна была измениться.

 

[1] SAT Reasoning Test – стандартизованный тест для приема в высшие учебные заведения в США. Аналог российского ЕГЭ.  
[2] Грейт-Смоки-Маунтинс – Национальный парк в Соединённых Штатах Америки.  
[3] Данное название (New York School of Management, Economics and Finance) далее будет упоминаться преимущественно как NYSMEF и не будет переводиться на русский язык.  
[4] Мана – магическая энергия в играх, расходуемая на различные заклинания.


	2. Первый курс. Первый семестр

Будильник должен был вот-вот прозвенеть. Диего лежал на боку и время от времени жал на кнопку меню своей старой «Нокии» для того, чтобы экран не гас и мог отображать актуальное время. До семи часов оставалась всего одна минута, и он с нетерпением ждал, когда же она наступит. Вообще, он проснулся около половины часа назад даже без звонка будильника, и вполне мог бы начать свой день и раньше, но вчера он запланировал, что встанет с кровати ровно в семь утра, ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже, а потому ему хотелось, чтобы день прошел точно по плану.

И вот долгожданный момент настал – громкий звон разнесся по всей комнате, и Диего тут же выключил будильник. Подорвавшись с постели, он ураганом заносился по комнате. Энергия уже в столь ранний час бурлила в нем, как лава в вулкане. На пластичном лице то и дело читались новые эмоции: безудержная радость, нескрываемое волнение, потаенный страх. Он так долго ждал этого дня, что теперь его захлестнуло настолько сильной волной переживаний, что та буквально сбивала с ног. Стараясь все же держать себя в руках, Диего, высунув язык, усердно разглаживал выдернутые из шкафа джинсы и представлял себе грядущий день. Он во всех красках видел, как идет по коридорам своего нового колледжа, ему, тепло приветствуя, машут разные люди, студенты и преподаватели, руководители и уборщики, а он машет им в ответ, но не останавливается, потому что в самом конце его с распростертыми объятиями ждет Эмма, и он сломя голову несется к ней…

Однако фантазии прервались, не успев толком начаться. В ноздри попал запах паленой ткани, и Диего, спохватившись, закончил глажку. К счастью, джинсы в итоге не пострадали, только лишь чрезмерно нагрелись, и он, предварительно остудив, надел их. После этого он натянул на себя одну из его многочисленных футболок с принтами и, сняв со спинки стула клетчатую фланелевую рубашку, завершил ею образ. Перекинув через плечо сумку-почтальонку, в которую предварительно были закинуты блокнот, ручка, шоколадный батончик и наушники с CD-плеером, и обувшись в новехонькие конверсы, Диего оглянулся, проверяя не забыл ли он чего-нибудь, и вышел из своей комнаты. Правда, не успел он дойти до выхода из квартиры, как его окликнули. Это была Людмила Карлос, миловидная женщина лет сорока, которая всегда, даже утром понедельника, пребывала в хорошем настроении, хозяйка брайтонской квартиры, а по совместительству еще и мать Диего. 

– Доброе утро, – проворковала она, выглядывая из кухонного проема, – ты уже уходишь?

– Ага, – бодро отозвался он, перекладывая ключи, различные карточки и наличку из ветровки в карманы джинсов. – Сегодня важный день, и я не хочу опаздывать аж с самого начала учебного года.

Людмила кивнула, а ее взгляд переместился вниз.

– И ты собрался в колледж в этих старых заплатанных штанах? Почему бы тебе не надеть что-нибудь посвежее? – она отхлебнула из чашечки, которую держала в руках. – Да и вообще, ты завтракал? 

– Мам, прекрати! – Диего закатил глаза. – Это мои любимые джинсы, можно даже сказать, счастливые. Так что нет, я иду в них, и точка!

Он отодвинул щеколду.

– А что насчет завтрака, – вслед за щеколдой спала и цепь, – так я обязательно забегу куда-нибудь за утренним кофе, не переживай.

Диего открыл дверь, ступил за порог и вдруг, резко обернувшись, сказал:

– И да, приятного аппетита, – он указал на чашку в руках матери. – До вечера!

 

***

 

В «Старбаксе» на углу 42-ой Западной и 8-ой авеню, который открылся что-то около пары месяцев назад и пока не пользовался сверхпопулярностью у местных, тем не менее, уже в столь ранний час было достаточно много народу. В стройной очереди затесались самые разные люди: обычные, вечно невыспавшиеся офисные работники, потрепанно выглядящая и не менее сонная молодежь, парочка вороватого вида мужчин и туристы, которые, имея ограниченное время пребывания в городе, стремятся увидеть как можно больше за раз, а потому безбожно экономят даже на отдыхе и живут в основном за счет кофе и энергетиков. И, возможно, рациональное зерно в их действиях все-таки присутствовало, ведь ловить момент надо сейчас, а отоспаться можно и в самолете. Само же заведение не представляло собой ничего необычного: типичная стоп-точка, куда можно было быстро забежать, получить, что нужно, и еще быстрее убежать, а по сравнению с другими кофейнями оно и вовсе казалось блеклым и запустелым. Среднестатистический посетитель не задерживался здесь дольше, чем на тридцать минут, но Диего в данном конкретном случае был исключением. Он любил это место: приходить сюда, садиться в один из дальних углов и не спеша наслаждаться вкусом своего любимого латте. Но любил он его не потому, что оно само по себе какое-то уникальное или что-то в этом роде, а потому, что именно тут работал его хороший друг и бывший одноклассник, за разговором с которым он и любил коротать свободные часы. 

– Вулканский салют тебе, Джонни! – характерным жестом радостно поприветствовал его Диего, как только очередь дошла и до него. – Мне как обычно и экстра-сандвич, пожалуйста. 

– Диего! – Джонни, до сих пор выглядевший так, словно его пропустили через соковыжималку, увидев друга, оживился. – Живи долго и процветай! Сейчас все будет!

На этих словах он резво развернулся и направился к кофейным автоматам, а Диего по уже отработанной схеме побрел в конец зала занимать им место. Ждать Джонни долго не пришлось, вот с чем он хорошо справлялся, так это с работой бариста. Собрав заказ, он крикнул своей коллеге, чтобы та подменила его на пару минут, и под ее возмущенным взглядом засеменил к их столу. Выглядело это смешно: высоченный и худющий, как соломинка, парень покачивался из стороны в сторону, как если бы его обдувало ветрами, и шаркал по полу обувью сорок пятого размера. Очки на пол-лица с толстенными линзами забавно подскакивали на каждом его резком шаге, а длинные ноги то и дело цеплялись друг за друга и за криво положенную плитку, отчего очки начинали прыгать еще интенсивнее, и парень тут же хватался за них, боясь, что они могут слететь с его острого носа. Сев рядом с Диего, он поставил перед ним стакан со свежезаваренным кофе и сандвич, закутанный в полиэтиленовую пленку, после чего пристально посмотрел на друга.

– Я так рад, что ты заглянул, – говорил он слегка в нос, а потому голос его звучал не менее смешно, чем выглядела его походка, – но, признаться, я не ожидал увидеть тебя сегодня, да еще и так рано. Все хорошо?

Диего кивнул. 

– Даже более чем, видишь ли… – вдруг ни с того ни с сего он осекся, – стой, подожди, я что разве не говорил тебе про колледж? 

– Ну, – Джонни замялся, – я мог пропустить или забыть об этом, к тому же в твоих последних видео ты ничего об этом не говорил…

– Это потому, что я давно не обновлял канал, – прервал его Диего, замахав руками. – Нет, я не об этом. Неужели я не говорил тебе лично?

Джонни неуверенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, и Диего только и смог, что выдохнуть в ответ.

– В таком случае, слушай: – он отпил из стакана и продолжил, – я поступил в NYSMEF, и сегодня мой первый учебный день, но…

– Это очень круто! – не удержавшись, встрял на середине паузы Джонни, но тут же, увидев удивленное лицо друга, смутился. 

– Да, круто, – проговорил тот, – но, понимаешь, я… я немного переживаю. 

– Переживаешь? Из-за чего?

Диего поджал губы.

– Из-за того, что… ну, знаешь… снова не смогу влиться в коллектив и стать, как бы это сказать, своим.

Распаковав сандвич и надкусив его, он продолжил.

– Помнишь среднюю школу? Это был ад. Ад наяву. Нас с тобой постоянно гоняли, ни во что не ставили и считали, что мы – пустое место. И что раз мы не такие крутые, как остальные, нас можно унижать и использовать вместо боксерской груши. 

– Это было ужасно… – Джонни закивал. Его очки таки слетели с переносицы и проехались по столу пару дюймов, но, к счастью, не сломались. Поддев оправу длинными пальцами, он подтянул их к себе и надел. – Но разве в старшей школе все не изменилось? Ты же сам говорил, что с переходом вроде бы все нормализовалось. 

– Э-э, да, так и было, – неуверенно протянул Диего, – но это потому, что я почти ни с кем не общался и не отсвечивал. Мне это надоело, и сейчас я хочу наконец выйти из шкафа и начать полноценно контактировать с людьми.

Он откусил еще.

– Правда, я не уверен, что у меня это получится. Не уверен, что меня примут таким, какой я есть.

Джонни подпер подбородок ладонью.

– К сожалению, мне сложно с тобой поспорить, общество не особенно любит таких, как мы, – он будто извиняясь за то, что сейчас сказал, жалостливо взглянул на собеседника, – и тебе прекрасно это известно. Они называют нас нердами, гиками, задротами, считают, что, раз мы интересуемся чем-то настолько сильно, что погружаемся в это с головой, то мы оторваны от жизни и с нами совершенно не интересно разговаривать. Мол, мы не можем поддержать тему. И это при том, что обычно эти темы ограничиваются их личными романтическими достижениями и жалобами на сложность жизни. Да что бы они понимали в сложности жизни!

Ярость юного бариста была так сильна, что щеки его порозовели, а зачесанная челка от его дерганых движений упала на глаза. Убирая ее с лица, Джонни еще раз для приличия насупился и сказал:

– Как жаль, что людей нельзя подчинить заклинанием.

– Даже если было бы можно, то это было бы строжайше запрещено, и попадись ты на таком трюке, то тебя бы упекли в волшебную тюрьму.

– На целых двенадцать лет!

Ребята рассмеялись, да так сильно, что на их заливистый смех начали обращать внимание другие посетители. Обернувшись, Джонни заметил неодобрительно качающую головой напарницу и покраснел.

– Так, и что ты собираешься делать? Как планируешь начать свою новую социально-активную жизнь?

Диего ничего не ответил. Он лишь неотрывно смотрел, как бултыхаются на дне фирменного стаканчика остатки латте, и загадочно улыбался.

– Да ситх его знает. Думаю, стоит положиться на пресвятой рандом, – он передернул плечами и подвинул стакан к Джонни. – А пока можешь мне еще добавить?

– Без проблем, – забрав тару, ответил тот. Он уже встал и собирался уходить, как вдруг снова обернулся. Его бледное лицо отчего-то все пошло пятнами. – И это, к-кстати… – выдал он, заикаясь, – если все пройдет успешно, то расскажи хоть потом, каково это – быть нормальным членом общества.

 

***

 

Улицы Адской кухни, как это обычно бывает, были оживлены. Народ шагал кто куда, машины же строго друг за другом двигались в одну сторону, соблюдая правила одностороннего движения, а велосипедисты кокетливо жались к обочинам и, когда автолюбители вставали на светофоре, то и дело норовили проскочить на красный свет, будто для них закон не писан.

Диего замечал все это лишь косвенно, а именно только после того, как в его голове всплывала та или иная мысль. Например, про чрезмерную оживленность он думал примерно следующее: попробуй найди в Нью-Йорке мертвые улицы; здесь даже на окраинах постоянно какая-то движуха. Он-то, живя в Брайтоне, знал об этом не понаслышке. Воспоминания о доме принесли с собой еще и мысли о матери. Вот ей-то сейчас хорошо: сидит дома, смотрит сериалы по телику и наслаждается последними днями отпуска, пока он тут стоит на пороге чего-то грандиозного, чего-то такого, что навсегда изменит привычный ход вещей. Под ноги Диего подвернулась смятая жестяная банка, и он пнул ее. Он подозревал, что возможно слишком эмоционально реагирует на довольно банальный факт поступления в высшее учебное заведение, но почему-то ему казалось, что это один из наиболее важных этапов в его жизни, а потому было бы глупо его недооценивать. Да и не мог он по-другому. Не мог и все тут. Мать частенько говорила следующее: ты слишком близко все воспринимаешь, а он в свою очередь недоумевал, потому что не понимал, как иначе-то? Иначе лично у него не получалось. С полутонами у Диего еще с раннего детства было не очень, так что либо близко, либо никак.

Подняв голову и отвлекаясь от непрошеных мыслей, Диего огляделся по сторонам в поисках хоть какой-нибудь таблички или знака. Он не особенно хорошо ориентировался в этом районе да и вообще задатками первопроходца и человека, отлично ориентирующегося на местности, не обладал. Заблудиться в трех соснах для него – раз плюнуть, не говоря уже о каменных джунглях, а потому в любой непонятной ситуации его спасала потрепанная от частого использования и проверенная временем карта. Составленная специально для таких же любителей поехать на Таймс-сквер, а в итоге оказаться в одной из подворотен Бронкса, она стала буквально продолжением его рук и участвовала почти в каждой вылазке в город. А учитывая, что окромя топографического кретинизма Диего страдал еще и рыбьей памятью на все новое, то карта автоматически становилась определенным маст-хэвом. Вытащив ее из сумки, он сверил показания с таблички ближайшего дома с уже давно выученным наизусть адресом колледжа, и, сопоставив их, пришел к выводу, что топать ему осталось всего два квартала. В груди тут же появилось то самое чувство окрыленности: его судьба ждет его прямо после двух перекрестков за поворотом. Уже на ходу складывая карту-помощницу и пытаясь не пролить захваченный с собой кофе, Диего в очередной раз подумал, что, во-первых, он придает поступлению слишком уж большое значение, а во-вторых, по прибытию на место он будет выглядеть как несостоявшийся марафонец с красными от бега щеками и мерзкой отдышкой, если продолжит так же усердно оббегать мирно гуляющих обывателей. Тем не менее, сбавлять ходу было уже бессмысленно – он почти добрался.

Диего вздохнул с облегчением, только когда остановился прямиком перед довольно высоким для учебного заведения зданием. С первого взгляда оно напоминало куб. Ну или кубообразный параллелепипед. Он не мог бы сказать наверняка, потому что он никогда не был силен в стереометрии. В любом случае выглядело это весьма и весьма необычно, с этим спорить не приходилось. Нестандартный архитекторский подход довершали широкие, растягивающиеся практически на весь этаж, окна, наверняка это внутренние холлы и коридоры, и контрастно-белая по отношению к темному кирпичу облицовка. Фасад здания украшали два флага: американский и нью-йоркский, а прямо над входом белыми буквами была выложена надпись: «NYSMEF». 

Внимание Диего привлек случайный шум, и он повернул голову. Там, вблизи от высаженных стройными рядами деревьев расположилась небольшая группка ребят. Они стояли, опершись на стену этого необычного здания, смеялись и о чем-то неторопливо беседовали. При более внимательном рассмотрении, выяснилось, что они практически ничем не отличаются от Диего. Да, возможно, и даже скорее всего, они старше его, но с виду это вообще никак не бросалось в глаза, наоборот они казались такими же обычными ребятами, как и он сам. Ни больше, ни меньше. Уголки губ сами собой поползли вверх. Похоже, в этот раз у него все же есть шанс влиться в местную тусовку.

Теперь, когда ему снова удалось собраться с духом, Диего решительно направился к входной двери. Проходя под навесом, он в очередной раз сделал глубокий вдох, мысленно посчитал до десяти, как он всегда делал, когда особенно сильно волновался, и, представив, что он в том самом музыкальном клипе, где перед героем открыты все пути, толкнул дверь. Та резко распахнулась, пропуская очередного гостя и раскрывая ему чудесный новый мир. Мир, в котором ему предстояло провести ближайшие четыре года. По крайней мере, он так надеялся.

Прямиком за дверьми его встречал пропускной пункт с турникетами, которые сегодня были открыты для всех желающих, и просторный холл позади них. Здесь он вдруг ясно ощутил себя каплей в море, что опять-таки навевало еще свежие воспоминания из старшей школы. Людей была тьма тьмущая: кто-то стоял по углам и теснился своими мини-компашками у стен, чтобы не мешать остальным и не потеряться в общем столпотворении, кто-то непонятно зачем носился туда-сюда, разрезая людской поток, словно ледокол, а кто-то, как и сам Диего, находился в полнейшей прострации, не зная, куда податься. Напоминало час пик в метро и давку на вокзалах, во время которых вечно творится полнейшая неразбериха. 

Диего, чувствуя, как в горле медленно образуется натуральная Сахара, отпил глоток из стакана и снова обвел весь народ взглядом. Он надеялся с помощью своего зоркого зрения выцепить из толпы хоть одного такого же замешкавшегося первокурсника, но пока поиски все никак не хотели увенчаться успехом. Он уже отчаялся, когда вдруг заметил неподалеку от себя неприметную девушку, которая, судя по ее выражению лица, явно не была готова ко всему происходящему. Пытаясь пробраться к ней, он отдавил с десяток ног, растолкал всех кого можно и на финишной прямой случайно зарядил кому-то локтем в спину. Из раза в раз извиняясь за свою нерасторопность, Диего наконец-то с горем пополам оказался рядом с девушкой и, в сотый раз повторив про себя вопрос, который он хотел ей задать, громко прокашлялся. Убедившись, что это привлекло ее внимание, он озвучил свою заготовленную реплику:

– Привет, я заметил, что ты как-то обособленно ото всех стоишь, и… Э-э… Ну, я подумал, что, может быть… – не договорив фразу, Диего замолк. Внезапно пришедшие в голову дурацкие мысли вроде тех, что вечером надо будет зайти в «KFC» и попробовать новый твистер, или что вон тот парень в конце зала по манере ходьбы очень похож на пингвина, все же сбили его. По спине прошла волна из мурашек. Теперь в ее глазах он наверняка выглядит глупо. – Я хотел сказать, довольно много людей, не так ли?

Неожиданно девушка улыбнулась, причем, насколько Диего мог судить, не наигранно, а вполне себе искренне. Улыбка делала ее и без того пухлые щеки еще пухлее, отчего в ее внешности проявлялись детские черты. В ее миндалевидных глазах читались приветливость и желание чуть-чуть поболтать. Из-за этого напрашивался вывод, что, возможно, еще не все потеряно.

– Это точно, – голос у нее тоже был какой-то детский. Закрадывалось подозрение, что она вообще тут случайно оказалась, перепутав колледж со школой. – В этом году особенно много новичков, чувствую, у нынешних старост и кураторов будет невпроворот работы.

Она заулыбалась еще шире, а Диего с недоумением посмотрел на нее. 

– Подожди, что значит «в этом году»? То есть ты… ты не первокурсница?

– Нет, – девушка звонко рассмеялась. – Конечно же нет, с чего ты это вообще взял?

– Я, э-э… – Диего переминулся с ноги на ногу, – я просто увидел, что ты стоишь неподалеку от меня с примерно таким же неопределенным выражением лица, и я подумал, что… что ты тоже…

– А, так ты заблудился? – с участием спросила она. – Понимаю, у нас тут такие потерявшиеся новички, как ты, не новость. Все через это однажды проходим, а потом еще каждый год одно и то же наблюдаем, как будто попали в день сурка. Я лично уже четвертый год наблюдаю.

Она снова засмеялась, а Диего попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но в итоге смог лишь скривиться, словно он страдал от зубной боли.

– У первокурсников, насколько я знаю, всегда в начале идет приветственная церемония. Ну, всякий официоз, не бери в голову. У вас она тоже должна быть, я так думаю.

– Ты так думаешь?

– Слушай, – девушка сказала это максимально спокойно, – я в свое время уже побывала куратором, и мне тогда этого с головой хватило, так что сейчас я этим всем не особо интересуюсь, уж прости. Но я, кажется, знаю, кто мог бы тебе помочь.

Диего от услышанного будто молнией прошибло.

– Кто? – выпалил он.

– Ее зовут Нгози Вайо, и, как мне помнится, в этом году она одна из кураторов. Так что найди ее, и она тебе все объяснит. 

– А где мне ее найти? 

Девушка задумалась и пристально всмотрелась в конец холла, туда, где начинались различные коридоры, и куда потихоньку стекались присутствующие в помещении студенты. 

– Отсюда я не вижу, но мы в свое время встречали первокурсников у лифтов. Лифты у нас находятся в самом конце холла, – она указала рукой в сторону серединного, самого широкого коридора. – Если ваши кураторы там, то ты сразу узнаешь их по всякой фирменной атрибутике, вроде бомберов и кепок. 

– Ладно, спасибо за помощь, – Диего хотел было протянуть ей руку в знак благодарности, но потом подумал, что, наверное, это будет выглядеть весьма стремно со стороны, и передумал. Вместо этого он просто легонько кивнул и распрощался с девушкой.

– А, и кстати, – в последний момент окрикнула его та, – передай ей привет от меня, а то давненько мы с ней нормально не виделись.

– Я бы и рад передать, но я ведь до сих пор не знаю, кто ты, – он усмехнулся. – Да и я молодец, конечно, забыл представиться… Меня зовут Диего Карлос, и я ужасно рад, что первым делом в этом колледже натолкнулся на тебя.

Девушка просияла.

– Очень приятно это слышать, – она в очередной раз по-детски захихикала. – Я Сьюзан Роха, и я, на правах будущего выпускника, приветствую тебя в стенах NYSMEF. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты остался с нами до самого конца, потому что с тобой приятно иметь дело. 

– С-спасибо. Еще раз, – заикаясь, произнес Диего. Услышать подобное от первого же встретившегося ему в колледже человека он не ожидал. – Ну, я пойду, не хочу опоздать на церемонию.

– Конечно, иди! – Сьюзан махнула на прощание рукой. – Надеюсь, еще встретимся. 

– И я надеюсь, – на этот счет Диего не врал. Его очень радовал тот факт, что ему удалось произвести впечатление аж на старшекурсницу. Это давало ему надежду на то, что и дальше его ждет только успех.

– Удачи! – это было последнее, что он услышал от Сьюзан, до того, как голос ее потерялся в общем шуме. С этим он и направился к Нгози.

Найти ее и остальных кураторов труда не составило. Как и сказала Сьюзан: все они скопом стояли прямиком у лифтов, на развилке коридоров, с приветственным баннером в руках и были одеты в одежду с символикой колледжа. 

– М-м, привет! – поравнявшись с ними, неуверенно поздоровался Диего. – А кто из вас Нгози Вайо?

Из стройного ряда студентов вышла темнокожая девушка, с которой Диего, столкнись он с ней где-нибудь на улице, шутить бы точно не стал. Она была выше его на полголовы минимум и так крепка физически, что запросто могла бы завалить троих таких, как Диего. При этом, несмотря на крупное телосложение, лицо у Нгози было приятное, с мягкими, округлыми чертами. На него то и дело падала челка, которую девушка норовила откинуть назад или и вовсе запихать под кепку.

– Это я, – лучезарно улыбаясь, ответила она. Голос у нее был с хрипотцой. – Тебе чем-нибудь помочь? – Нгози оглядела парня с головы до ног, и ее взгляд задержался на стаканчике в его руках. – О боже мой, это у тебя кофе? Ты не против, если я сделаю глоток? С самого утра ничего не пила. 

– Да, пожалуйста, – неуверенно согласился парень и передал девушке стакан. Та сделала пару крупных глотков, после чего поблагодарила Диего за оказанную услугу, и, возможно, в этом было виновато воображение, но ему показалось, что хрипотца вдруг исчезла. 

– Ты мне сейчас, считай, жизнь спас, – подвела итог она и похлопала своего «спасителя» по спине. – И это только начало. Чувствую, этот год будет веселым и богатым на ситуации. Пожалуй, я ошибалась, когда думала, что быть членом колледжского актива не так тяжело… – она прервалась, в очередной раз взглянув на сбитого с толку Диего. – А, ну да, прости, у тебя ведь был ко мне разговор.

– На самом деле, я просто не знаю, куда идти. Сьюзан Роха, которая просила передать тебе от нее привет, сказала, что у первокурсников должна быть церемония, и…

– Что? Серьезно? – удивленно перебила собеседника Нгози. – Это она только сейчас про меня вспомнила, после целого лета молчания? Впрочем, чего это я, Ла-Нинья, как обычно, в своем репертуаре. 

Диего в ответ на это только отвел взгляд. Если Нгози и дальше продолжит отходить от темы, то он точно опоздает на церемонию.

– Ладно, прости, я опять отвлеклась. Нехватка концентрации внимания - мой вечный бич, – она развела руки в стороны. – А церемония скоро начнется, поспеши, если не хочешь опоздать.

– Угу, я бы так и сделал, если бы знал, куда идти.

Нгози ударила себя по лбу.

– Да-да, конечно, прости меня, сейчас объясню, – она развернулась к главной лестнице и указала на нее. – Поднимайся на пятый этаж, а потом поворачивай налево. Там будет коридор. Иди до упора, и доберешься до актового зала. Думаю, ты не потеряешься. А если вдруг и потеряешься, то у нас на каждом этаже есть указатели, так что в итоге все равно найдешься. И поспеши, у тебя осталась пара минут!

С этими словами Нгози подтолкнула Диего к лестнице. Тот же, как это обычно бывает с ним в нестандартных ситуациях, слегка завис на пару минут и даже не удосужился сказать ей «спасибо», а когда наконец пришел в себя, то хотел было допить свой кофе, но вспомнил, что стаканчик в итоге остался у девушки.

«Ну и черт с ним, – подумал он, шагая по лестнице через ступеньку. – Он все равно уже давно остыл».

 

***

 

Диего был приятно удивлен: приветственная церемония оказалась чем-то большим, чем просто скучным собранием и толканием пресных речей, призванных поставить студентов-первокурсников на рельсы знаний. Да, речи, безусловно, были, но они скорее напоминали стендап-шоу. Никто из тех, кто сегодня выступил, не скатился в унылые наставления, а скорее, наоборот, все выступающие говорили в непринужденном тоне, словно они тут на чай собрались, постоянно шутили и рассказывали забавные истории из жизни учащихся в NYSMEF. Примечательным стало еще и то, что шоу, по сути, вели не преподаватели и члены администрации, а сами студенты, и это определенно круто. Диего подумал, что, может быть, если он здесь приживется, то в следующем году тоже поучаствует в чем-то подобном. В конце концов, это был бы неплохой опыт. Ну а закончилось все кратким, пусть и не без примеси юмора, монологом президента колледжа, мистера Лонг-Райта:

– Поступление в NYSMEF, – говорил он, – для многих может показаться банальностью: подумаешь, колледж, да я еще от школы не отошел. Но, поверьте, школа – это совсем другое. Если в школу вы приходите, потому что обязаны это делать по закону, то в колледжи и университеты вас никто за уши не тянет. Но вы все равно тут, я могу видеть ваши заинтересованные лица, и потому я весьма горд этим обстоятельством. Я горд вами. Вы сделали правильный выбор, выбрав образование и поступив к нам в NYSMEF, ведь я и все работающие у нас профессора твердо уверены в том, что знания, как теоретические, так и практические – ключ ко всему. Чрезвычайно важно в наше время быть образованным, высококвалифицированным специалистом, тем человеком, который знает, что и зачем он делает, а потому наша с вами задача за ближайшие четыре года – сделать из вас уникальных профессионалов в выбранной вами области. И это не просто слова, как вам могло бы показаться, дорогие вчерашние абитуриенты и сегодняшние студенты нашего колледжа, это наше мировоззрение, определяющее ту самую цель, которую мы из года в год пытаемся достичь по отношению к каждому из вас. Пока вы заинтересованы в успехе, мы сделаем все, чтобы помочь вам его достичь. Вот, что главное для нас. Вы все еще можете не верить мне, но NYSMEF – это одна большая семья, объединенная стремлением к знаниям и готовая поддержать каждого ее члена в этом стремлении. И напоследок я хотел бы еще раз напомнить вам девиз нашего колледжа: «The knowledge and the truth go hand in hand [1]», так что дерзайте, постоянно находитесь в поисках истины и знаний, и успех обязательно придет к вам.

Диего настолько понравился этот финальный монолог, а фраза-девиз произвела такое сильное впечатление, что выходил из зала он окрыленным и постоянно снова и снова прокручивал ее в голове. Оказавшись в очередном потоке, на сей раз состоявшем исключительно из поступивших, Диего взбодрился. Он снова начал рыскать глазами по толпе с одной единственной целью: найти Эмму Торн. Теперь-то, когда круг «подозреваемых» существенно сужен, найти ее будет несложно. По крайней мере, так казалось. Однако спустя пару тщетных попыток, пришлось сдаться и признать, что и в этот раз он потерпел неудачу. Продолжая растерянно стоять на месте, он вдруг подумал о том, что, быть может, Эмма просто не смогла сегодня прийти, и от этих мыслей он тут же поник. Одна мысль о том, что она тоже сегодня здесь, где-то совсем рядом, делала день в разы лучше, а потому осознание вероятного отсутствия девушки угнетало. 

Решив не брать подобные мысли в голову, Диего наконец заметил, что коридор резко опустел. Почти все остальные первокурсники уже разошлись, и он остался тут одним из последних. Помимо него в коридоре находилось лишь несколько человек: в дальнем углу рекреации стояла парочка и увлеченно о чем-то беседовала, рядом с ней стоял парень в джинсах-клеш, полностью погрузившийся в свой телефон и, кажется, вообще никак не реагировавший на окружающих. Ближе всех к Диего находились долговязая девушка, короткие волосы которой были забраны в забавно торчащий сзади хвост, и угрюмого вида парень с квадратным лицом и настолько широкими плечами, что, казалось, он едва ли мог протиснуться в дверной проем. Диего задержал на нем взгляд. Парень действительно пугал: голова его была склонена, да так, что точеный подбородок с трехнедельной щетиной был плотно прижат к груди, лицо не выражало ровным счетом ничего, а огромные руки, как у моряка Попая, были сложены крестом. Такие ребята, если верить фильмам и сериалам, обычно оказываются теми еще головорезами, так что подходить к нему Диего наотрез отказался.

Оставался лишь один вариант. Диего снова взглянул на девушку. Та возилась со своим миниатюрным рюкзачком и, похоже, не могла его закрыть. Застежка наверняка была сломана, а потому постоянно соскакивала и никак не давала себя зафиксировать, нервируя тем самым обладательницу вещи. Вот он – его шанс. Он подойдет к ней и под предлогом помощи узнает, куда ему податься далее. И, конечно же, поможет, если девушке это реально понадобится.

– Эй, у тебя все в порядке? – участливо спросил у нее Диего, когда он как бы невзначай проходил мимо. – Помощь нужна?

– Лишней бы она точно не стала, – бодро ответила девушка, да еще и с таким акцентом, что с ней тут же все стало ясно. Диего, как человек, проживающий на Брайтон-Бич, уже давно выучил этот акцент и запросто мог отличить его от любого другого. Она русская. Сомнений на этот счет у него не было. – Но я не очень понимаю, чем ты можешь помочь. 

– Ну-у, я могу предложить тебе перемотать все это дело скотчем. Меня он всегда выручает.

Девушка улыбнулась. Стоило ей это сделать, как ее и без того выступающие верхние зубы стали выступать еще сильнее.

– И что, у тебя с собой есть скотч?

– Нет, но так ведь я потому и сказал, что могу лишь предложить это сделать, а не предоставить необходимые материалы. 

– В таком случае помощи от тебя никакой, уж прости, – она усмехнулась и покачала головой. – Если хочешь быть полезным, то хотя бы помоги мне донести его до аудитории, – она указала на свой рюкзачок.

– Идет, – согласился Диего, хотя и не понимал, что же такого сложного может быть в его переноске. Для него сейчас ключевым словом стало слово «аудитория», наверняка именно та самая, которую он искал, поэтому он был совсем не против немного поработать личным носильщиком. 

– Очень мило с твоей стороны, – томно сказала девица и, похлопав ресницами, вручила парню свой рюкзак. Тот неловко улыбнулся, принял у нее багаж и оторопел. Рюкзак хоть и казался миниатюрным, весил, наверное, фунтов восемь-девять [2]. Было совершенно не понятно, что же делало его таким тяжелым, о чем Диего не преминул спросить.

– Да так, по мелочи, – получил он в ответ, из-за которого в очередной раз убедился, что русские – странные ребята. Ему иногда казалось, что если в 2012 году реально случится апокалипсис, и если вдруг кому-то удастся после него выжить, то среди этих людей наверняка будут предусмотрительные и чрезмерно запасливые русские. 

– Кстати, мы так и не познакомились, – уже на лестнице продолжила разговор девушка. – Меня зовут Наталья Брин, но для друзей я просто Ната, – говоря это, она кинула в сторону Диего очередной выразительный взгляд. – А каково твое имя?

Тот поспешил представиться и тут же отвел глаза. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко и уже начинал жалеть, что вообще решил связаться с Натой. Русские, кстати, помимо предусмотрительности известны также и своей настырностью. Сегодня он смог окончательно убедиться в обоих тезисах.

До аудитории они дошли, не проронив больше ни звука, чему Диего был неимоверно рад. Терпеть пытливые, наполненные плохо скрываемой заинтересованностью взоры Наты становилось все сложнее, и потому он с радостью поспешил избавиться от девушки, когда выяснилось, что для удобства их огромный поток распределили по разным аудиториям. Ему сильно повезло, что списки составили не в алфавитном порядке, и он не попал с ней в один список, иначе пришлось бы еще как минимум ближайший час находиться в ее сомнительной компании. Нет, он, конечно, мечтал завести здесь друзей, но на жертвы идти пока не хотелось, а рядом с Натой он ощущал себя явно не в своей тарелке.

Проводив новую знакомую, Диего начал шерстить по спискам, висящим рядом с дверьми аудиторий, в поисках своей фамилии. Порядок их расположения выяснить так и не удалось, и парню пришлось потратить на поиски намного больше времени, чем ожидалось, но в итоге он нашел свое имя в самом последнем списке, висящем у дальнего кабинета. Войдя внутрь, он не без удивления отметил, что тот полон. Его наводняли новоиспеченные студенты-первокурсники, сидящие парами за партами и шумно переговаривающиеся между собой. Их было так много и все они были такими разными, что Диего далеко не сразу смог сфокусироваться на общей картинке. Из-за этого он даже снова завис в проходе, чем привлек внимание некоторых ребят, устроившихся впереди, но, правда, ненадолго. Смутившись, он буквально вжался в стену и прополз вдоль нее в самый конец аудитории. Здесь он наконец смог спокойно осмотреться. Никого из тех, с кем он за сегодняшнее утро успел познакомиться, в помещении не наблюдалось. Но зато наблюдалось столько новых, разных и непохожих лиц, что Диего невольно обнадежил себя. Если даже среди всех этих людей ему не удастся завести с кем-нибудь дружбу, то тогда он точно безнадежный случай, и лучше будет сразу постричься под горшок и уйти в монахи. Ну а почему бы и нет, в конце концов: можно будет до конца жизни ни с кем не общаться, кроме настоятеля, читать книги в огромной библиотеке, отпускать людям грехи и ходить в клевом черном одеянии в пол, не боясь, что люди станут кричать в след: «Ха-ха, смотрите, мужик в платье».

Внезапно его слух поймал до боли знакомый смех, и в ту же секунду ноги Диего резко подкосились. Это была она. Как он мог ее не заметить? Он прищурился и на сей раз таки высмотрел ее. Эмма сидела в крайнем ряду, у открытого окна в окружении других девчонок и парней, и Диего тут же поник. Действительно, чего он еще ожидал? Эмма всегда была центром внимания и пользовалась популярностью у людей, так что неудивительно, что уже в первый день учебы она обзавелась новыми знакомствами. Он сильно завидовал ей в этом плане. Ей всегда удавалось оставаться привлекательной и интересной собеседницей для окружающих, тогда как ему, как только он оказывался в центре событий, порой не удавалось построить даже простейших предложений, чтобы элементарно выразить свои мысли. Обычно в таких ситуациях он начинал глупо вести себя, заикаться, сбиваться с повествования и краснеть или зеленеть до такого состояния, что он смог бы запросто заменить светофор. Мать говорила ему, что это нормально и у всех случаются неудачные дни, но Диего ее слова вообще никак не успокаивали. В его случае эти неудачные дни непрерывно длятся уже на протяжении восемнадцати лет.

В общем, встреча с Эммой в ближайшее время ему не сулила, и это при том, что девушка находилась в паре шагов от него. Он даже докричаться до нее не смог бы при всем желании: во-первых, из-за шума, а во-вторых, из-за собственной скромности, боязни оказаться у всех на виду и дурацкого заикания, вечно появляющегося в ненужный момент. Полная неудача. Как обычно.

Смирившись с очередным провалом, Диего оглянулся по сторонам. Он до сих пор стоял в углу, как какой-то нелюдимый отшельник, тогда как все остальные нормальные люди уже давно нашли себе место. Даже в такой ерунде он умудрился выделиться, причем не в лучшую сторону. Ища, куда бы ему примоститься, Диего заметил лишь два свободных места. Первое было почти на другом конце кабинета, в первом ряду рядом с неприметной девушкой-блондинкой, уткнувшейся в книгу, а второе… второе было ближе, намного ближе, буквально у него под самым носом, но вот человек, с которым пришлось бы его разделить, выглядел, мягко говоря, не особенно дружелюбно. Это был, скорее всего, парень. Точнее определить не удавалось: лицо незнакомца надежно скрывал капюшон, и из-под него выбивались лишь черные кудри. Одет он был в не менее черную мешковатую худи и черные джинсы, так что и по фигуре определить его пол не представлялось возможным. Вообще Диего все же предварительно предположил, что это парень, так как этот человек носил кроссовки слишком большого размера для девушки, но с другой стороны рост у него был именно что девчачий. По прикидке на глаз, выходило, что таинственный студент ему едва до носа достает. В любом случае, до него добираться было несравнимо ближе, и, боясь снова попасть на всеобщее обозрение, Диего решил, что подсядет именно к нему. Заодно можно попытаться вытянуть его на разговор и узнать, кто же это на самом деле: парень или девушка, хотя по большому счету это было не особенно важно. Скорее, его подмывало сделать это из банального любопытства.

– Ты не против, если я сяду сюда? – любезно поинтересовался у таинственного студента Диего, указывая на свободный стул. Он ожидал, что тот хоть каким-то образом ответит на вопрос, но нет. Он продолжал сидеть все так же неподвижно, как и до появления Диего. Даже ни единого звука не подал. 

– Что ж, будем считать, что не против. 

Сев на теперь уже свое место, Диего, не в силах бороться с сжирающим его изнутри интересом, повернулся к своему соседу. Он до конца не осознавал этого, но таинственный молчаливый студент буквально притягивал его внимание своей излишней скрытностью, при том, что, по идее, она наоборот должна была оттолкнуть. Но в случае с Диего все вечно срабатывает иначе. Так уж получилось, что он по натуре своей был дотошен до истины и грезил тем, что однажды, во что бы то ни стало, он докопается до сути всего. А, как известно, все начинается с малого. 

– Извини, – продолжил свой монолог он, надеясь все-таки вывести незнакомца на чистую воду, – не подскажешь, который час? 

Таинственный студент снова не ответил, но в этот раз дернулся. Да так дернулся, что все вопросы разом отпали. Он, а это оказался именно парень, поднял голову и холодным взглядом уставился на Диего, но при этом, тот готов был поклясться, в нём не было злобы, скорее усталость и тотальное непонимание, какого черта к нему пристают. Внешность у него была с явным обозначением южных кровей. Смуглая кожа, ровно очерченные скулы, густые длинные ресницы, карие глаза, слегка горбатый нос и аккуратная испанская бородка. 

– Какого хрена тебе от меня надо? – наконец парень подал голос. Стиль его речи был ему под стать: дерганный и резкий, на повышенных тонах. 

– Никакого, – машинально сказал Диего, то, что всегда говорил, когда на него наезжали, а потом добавил: – Всего лишь хотел узнать время. 

В ответ на это парень скривил рот и закатил глаза. 

– Над дверью есть часы, – он указал прямиком на висящий над входом в аудиторию циферблат. – Еще глупые вопросы будут?

Диего смутился. 

– Ну, разве что один: как тебя зовут?

Он пристально посмотрел на собеседника, но тот решил, по-видимому, проигнорировать вопрос. И на этом, по-хорошему, надо было бы сдаться, и в любой другой день, Диего оставил бы попытки достучаться, но сейчас, после речи мистера Лонг-Райта о необходимости идти до самого конца, он вдруг решил пойти ва-банк. Будь, что будет. 

– Меня вот зовут Диего Карлос, и я... 

Договорить он не успел, так как его вдруг перебили.

– Диего Карлос? – лицо парня выражало некоторую озабоченность. – Ты что, тоже нездешний?

Диего улыбнулся. О да, его далеко не в первый раз «выселяют» из Нью-Йорка.

– Нет, я американец, и живу в этом городе, причём уже много лет. 

– А чего тогда имя такое экзотическое для американца?

– О, это очень и очень долгая история, – протянул Диего, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Может быть, когда-нибудь я ее тебе расскажу, но только при условии, что ты скажешь мне, как я могу тебя называть. Мне, как и абсолютному большинству других людей, намного проще обращаться к собеседнику по имени. 

После этих слов он снова лучезарно улыбнулся, а южный парень призадумался.

– Алехандро Диаз, – выдал он спустя время, и это было последнее, что удалось о нём узнать. Дальше на все попытки его разговорить он отвечал только молчанием. Впрочем, Диего и этого на первый раз было достаточно, в конце концов он в принципе не ожидал от себя такой прыти. Обычно это его все пытались вытянуть из зоны комфорта, а тут... Он не понимал, что на него нашло. 

Вдруг дверь в аудиторию открылась, и внутрь вошла не кто иная, как Нгози. Диего даже подорвался с места, чтобы помахать ей, но та его не увидела. И не увидивительно, они с Алехандро сидели в самом конце кабинета, и перед ними был еще с десяток других таких же неугомонных и взволнованных грядущим голов. На сердце у Диего разом потеплело. Ему тут нравилось, он чувствовал себя здесь своим. Он наконец-то дома. 

 

***

 

Диего который день подряд был счастлив и ходил с неспадающей с лица улыбкой, что само по себе уже попахивало нонсенсом. Первая неделя учебы почти закончилась, и, можно было сказать, что прошла она более чем хорошо. NYSMEF продолжал радовать. 

Диего пришлось по вкусу все: от вступительных лекций, на которых из-за их продолжительности с непривычки пока сложно было высидеть, и первых домашних заданий до краткого знакомства с группой и встречи с Нгози. Той самой встречи, что произошла уже в аудитории. Нгози представилась их куратором, а также вкратце рассказала о том, что их ждет, устройстве колледжа и экзаменах. На слове «экзамены» в аудитории поднялся гомон, а студенты заерзали на местах, но волнения удалось быстро успокоить. Диего хоть и не принимал участия в общем обсуждении, но тоже ужасно боялся того, что уже в конце семестра ему предстоит первая в его жизни зачетная неделя. Он уже во всех красках представлял, как будет сидеть за конспектами и ответственно готовиться к ней, не допуская лени и поблажек. 

Что касалось самого колледжа, то выяснилось, что, кроме главного корпуса, в распоряжении студентов имелись также университетская библиотека, доступ в которую был только у учащихся местных учебных заведений, довольно популярное в городе кафе на 11-ой авеню Манхеттена под названием «Виктори», в котором студентам NYSMEF предлагали бесплатный вай-фай, розетки для подзарядки устройств и хорошие скидки, потому что, как объяснила Нгози, владелец кафе – выпускник колледжа, бесплатные, если успеешь занять хоть одно, места на парковке и спорткомплекс в Куинсе. 

Нгози также рассказала и о том, как в этом году будет учиться курс Диего. Она сделала на этом особый акцент, так что он слушал ее в оба уха, боясь пропустить любой вдох, не то что слово. В общем, суть была в следующем: в связи с огромным количеством студентов в этом году администрации пришлось идти на хитрости, и их экспериментально поделили на группы. Всего групп вышло четыре, примерно по сто человек в каждой. Например, в их группе числилось 93 студента, и когда Диего впервые услышал эту цифру, он внезапно осознал масштабы трагедии. Четыреста человек на поток – это не хило. 

В своих группах им предстояло учиться до конца года, а потому Нгози, как их ответственный куратор, решила сделать все возможное, для того, чтобы попытаться сплотить образовавшийся коллектив. Для начала она предложила поиграть в бутылочку, но не обычную, а более подходящую контексту. Когда общими усилиями все столы были убраны по углам аудитории, а первокурсники расселись кругом, Нгози раскрутила полупустую бутылку колы и на ходу начала объяснять правила. Тот, на кого укажет бутылка, должен в течение трех минут представиться, коротко рассказать о себе, своих увлечениях, интересах и о том, почему он решил поступать в NYSMEF. Диего сильно заволновался: вдруг сейчас выпадет его черед, и тогда он опозорится на всю группу, не будучи в состоянии экспромтом выдать что-нибудь адекватное. Все же он надеялся, что ему удастся нормально подготовить свою мини-презентацию перед выступлением. 

Так и случилось, к его огромной радости. Первым выпало выступать крепкому и рослому рыжему парню, который зачем-то даже в помещении носил солнцезащитные очки с ярко-желтыми стеклами. Его звали Алексей Коваленко, и акцент у него был такой же, как у Наты, разве что немного более шепелявый. Алексей приехал в Америку из Восточной Украины за новыми впечатлениями и знакомствами, как он сам сказал, а в NYSMEF поступил затем, чтобы получить искомое. Простой украинский парень быстро и без особых усилий завоевал расположение публики, о чем та поспешила возвестить спонтанными аплодисментами. После него выступала еще куча народу, но особенно запомнились Диего ребята, приехавшие на учебу в США из других стран. Среди них, например, была та самая блондинка, сидевшая с книгой, которая оказалась еще одной русской иммигранткой и которую звали Дарья Романова, сестры-близнецы Мэй и Би Цзун из Китая и тот самый верзила, с которым парню уже довелось встретиться в коридоре на пятом этаже. Звали его Карлос Кариньо, и он тоже был нездешним, мигрантом из мексиканского штата Чиуауа. На вопрос о поступлении он пробасил что-то вроде: «Мне рекомендовали», после чего замолк и раскрутил бутылку. По какой-то дурацкой причине именно с его «легкой» руки очередь пала на Диего, и он сходу выдал свои заготовки. Забавно было видеть эти разом изменившиеся лица людей, когда он сначала представился, а потом добавил, что живет в Нью-Йорке с самого детства. Они-то, небось, ожидали, что и второй Карлос тоже залетный. Его имя вкупе с нетипичной внешностью, в которой умудрялись сочетаться темные густые брови на пол-лица и светлые волосы, вечно давали людям неправильное первое представление о нем. У него даже была когда-то давно идея – сменить его на что-то более красивое и созвучное, и даже был вариант – Деймон, но потом он передумал. Пусть все остается как есть. Так даже веселее. 

Закончив свою сумбурную речь тем, что он согласен с местным девизом и готов получать знания ради познания истины, Диего крутанул бутылку и наконец-то расслабился. В итоге ему тоже поаплодировали, хоть и не так бурно, как первым выступающим. 

Тем временем, бутылка снова остановилась и ее горлышко ни много ни мало указало на Эмму. На секунду Диего аж перестал дышать. Такого он не ожидал. Рассуждая о причинах подобного исхода, он пришел к выводу, что это не просто совпадение, нет, это судьба. Самое настоящее знамение, знак. Они с Эммой точно созданы друг для друга, и теперь сама вселенная пытается намекнуть им на это. 

Эмма, правда, намека не заметила, а потому не одарила Диего даже взглядом. Зато все остальные тут же переключили свое внимание на нее и будто с предвкушением ждали, что же она скажет. 

– Приветствую всех вас, друзья! – начала она говорить так, словно бы выступала перед камерой. – Я Эмма Грейс Торн, и я невероятно рада встретиться со всеми вами здесь, – она, расплывшись в улыбке, обвела присутствующих глазами. – Что я могу сказать о себе? Если кратко, то я закончила школу с отличием, учу два иностранных языка, увлекаюсь виндсерфингом и водными видами спорта, а еще ужасно люблю китайскую еду. 

На этих словах сестры Цзун переглянулись между собой и одобрительно закивали в такт друг другу. 

– К слову говоря, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Эмма, – я тоже довольно давно проживаю в черте агломерации Нью-Йорка, знаю много различных мест и достопримечательностей, а также имею четырехлетний опыт работы вожатой в детских лагерях и старостой, так что заранее выдвигаю свою кандидатуру на эту роль. Если вы выберете меня, то, обещаю, вы не пожалеете. 

Стоило ей закончить свою речь, как аудитория взорвалась аплодисментами. Диего, как ему казалось, хлопал громче всех. Он был готов голосовать за нее всеми руками и, если потребуется, ногами. Нгози же, когда шум улегся, развила тему:

– Это вот, кстати, очень важная часть вашей студенческой жизни. Старосты играют важную роль в своей группе, решают все возникающие вопросы и улаживают проблемы. Плюсом к вашей активности идет возможность получения академической стипендии на следующий год обучения. У нас в NYSMEF такая политика, что активность в хорошем ключе должна обязательно поощряться, так что подумайте. 

И снова во все уголки помещения пошел гулять шепот и возбужденные переговоры. 

Внезапно с правой стороны от Диего послышался требовательный кашель. Обернувшись, он увидел, что издавал его Алехандро. 

– Такой вопрос, – слегка нахальным тоном произнес он, – а можно будет рассчитывать на повышенную лояльность преподов, ну там, чтоб глаза могли закрыть на косяки?

В кабинете послышался смех, а кто-то и вовсе вслух одобрил вопрос и похвалил задавшего его автора. 

– Боюсь, что нет, – с хитрой улыбкой ответила ему Нгози. – В NYSMEF принято ставить баллы за конкретный результат, а не за красивые глаза или, в твоем случае, смелый юмор. 

– Честно, я просто боюсь, что сражу здешний народ своей гениальностью, так что чисто из добрых побуждений интересуюсь, – выдал Алехандро, и Диего не мог не улыбнуться на это. 

– Что ж, тогда представься нам, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас. Ради тебя мы готовы сделать исключение, страна должна знать своих героев. 

Алехандро в знак почтения на скорую руку выполнил нечто отдаленно похожее на реверанс. 

– Ну, по всяким там официальным документикам, нужным исключительно для проформы, я записан как Алехандро Диаз. И в том списке с обратной стороны двери тоже красуется именно это унылое словосочетание. Но я терпеть его ненавижу. Поэтому все, кто хорошо и скорее хорошо, чем плохо, меня знают во избежание потраченных в пустую нервов называют меня Ал. То есть, понятно, да? Не Алехандро, а Ал. И вам легче выговорить, и мне приятнее. 

– Хорошо, Ал, – продолжила Нгози, которой, похоже, понравилась роль интервьюера. – И какими же ветрами тебя занесло к нам в колледж?

– Все просто: этот колледж – единственное место, куда меня приняли, – в помещении воцарилась тишина. Несколько десятков пар удивленных глаз одновременно смотрели на Ала, который и бровью не повел. Такой формат обычно предполагал, что каждый станет себя нахваливать, но, видимо, не в случае с этим парнем. – В общем, рад внезапной встрече, что называется. 

На этом его пламенная и необычная речь подошла к концу, оставив публику в смятении. После него с самопрезентацией выступали еще несколько оставшихся студентов, но Диего практически не слушал их. Все равно уже ничто и никто не смог бы перебить то впечатление, что произвели на него Эмма и Ал. 

Закончилась встреча тем, что Нгози выдала всем присутствующим их студенческие ID – именные пластиковые карточки, служившие одновременно и пропуском в корпус и удостоверением студента. Так Диего официально стал частью NYSMEF.

 

***

 

С той поры попытки познакомиться с Алом поближе стали происходить вдвое чаще. Диего старался пересекаться с ним в коридорах, якобы случайно сталкиваться в рекреациях, преследовать его на всем пути от колледжского кафетерия до аудиторий и садиться рядом, если столы в кабинете позволяли это сделать. А иногда, даже когда позволяли, место рядом с ним было уже занято, или был такой момент, что Диего удалось таки сесть рядом, а Ал просто взял и пересел. Это стало куда большим ударом, чем простое игнорирование его реплик. Он решил, что настало время расставить все по своим местам: Алу он банально неинтересен, так что придется смириться с собственной скучностью и попытаться найти друзей попроще. Таких, вроде Джонни, с которыми можно часами перелопачивать одну и ту же тему, занудничать направо и налево и не бояться быть осмеянным, потому что обычно такие люди хорошо знают, каково это. После одного из таких размышлений Диего передумал и вместо того, чтобы занять соседнее с Алом место, сел за свободную парту. Он уже выложил все необходимые вещи, когда буквально спиной почувствовал чей-то пристальный взгляд. Обернувшись, он увидел Ала, лицо которого выражало столько противоречивых эмоций сразу, что подумалось, будто с ним что-то не так. Ну, мало ли, может, плохо человеку. Диего уже собрался встать и спросить, все ли в порядке, когда Ал одним быстрым движением, словно в танце, схватил свой рюкзак и, за пару шагов преодолев расстояние между рядами, оказался по правую руку от него. Кинув рюкзак рядом с партой, парень плюхнулся на соседнее место, вальяжно откинулся на стул и сложил руки на груди. 

– И все-таки ты сдался, – с некоторым сожалением в голосе констатировал он. – Но, тем не менее, ты продержался почти неделю. Мои поздравления, это лучший результат на моей памяти за последнее время. 

Диего вопросительно вскинул бровь. 

– Ничего такого, я просто наблюдал, как далеко ты сможешь зайти. Помнишь тот наш первый разговор? Мне польстило то, как ты пытался добиться моего внимания, и мне стало интересно, насколько тебя хватит и хватит ли вообще. И, вот, как я и ожидал, ты оказался весьма крутым чуваком, но твоя неуверенность в итоге тебя же и погубила, – он на секунду задумался и добавил. – С другой стороны, эксперимент был скомпрометирован еще с самого начала, и я не могу считать его в полной мере чистым, но все же. 

Диего, надо сказать, был чуток шокирован услышанным. Нормальные такие у этого парнишки эксперименты. 

– Прикольно, то есть все это время я был подопытным кроликом, у которого тайно измеряли силу воли, или что?

– Да, вроде того, – согласился Ал, качнув для верности головой. – Хотя тут скорее не сила воли, а целеустремленность. 

Диего выслушал его и вдруг ни с того, ни с сего рассмеялся. Ему пришлось затыкать себе рот рукой, чтобы не орать на всю аудиторию, но и это едва помогало. 

– А ты... ты думал, что чувствуют твои подопытные кролики? Не думал, что им может быть больно, обидно и неприятно?

– Больно? – недоуменно поинтересовался Ал. – Я ведь не причиняю им никакого вреда.

– Физически – да, но с моральной точки зрения такие эксперименты могут весьма и весьма плачевно кончиться. 

– Но, я ведь... – Ал не договорил. Вместо этого он вдруг опустил взгляд в пол. – Возможно, доля правды в твоих словах есть. Тогда на основе твоих показаний надо будет скорректировать ход эксперимента для будущих опытов... 

– Или, – вклинился в его рассуждения Диего, – можно пойти купить себе пончиков с латте. Местный кафетерий не хуже того же Старбакса. По крайней мере по вкусовым ощущениям и уровню обслуживания точно. 

Именно поэтому, стоило паре закончиться, Диего и Ал, обсуждая грядущее домашнее задание, заспешили в кафетерий. Но едва они пересекли порог, Диего замер. За одним из столиков сидела Эмма и читала что-то с экрана телефона. Уговорив недовольного таким незапланированным поворотом Ала подсесть к ней, Диего отправил того взять ему кофе, а сам направился к девушке. 

– П-привет, – в разговоре с ней он всегда начинал заикаться и чувствовать себя ужасно неловко. Иногда он даже думал, что выиграй он главный приз какой-нибудь лотереи или стань владельцем острова в Тихом океане, то при встрече с Эммой он все равно продолжил бы заикаться, несмотря на свой новый статус. – Рядом с тобой свободно?

Эмма медленно подняла на него свои прекрасные небесно-голубые глаза. 

– Здравствуй, Диего, ну, на самом деле я жду друга, он должен вот-вот прийти, но садись, почему нет. 

Получив разрешение, тот буквально рухнул на сидение. 

– Друг? Надо же! – Диего подпер ладонью подбородок, чтобы тот не трясся, пока он тут пытается говорить и выглядеть уверенно и адекватно. – А что это за друг такой?

И то ли это была игра света, то ли на щеках девушки появился румянец. 

– Это... Это секрет! – сказала она отрывисто. Диего впервые видел ее в таком волнении. Пожалуй, даже на экзамены она шла намного более расслабленной. – Он специально не пришел в первые дни учебы, чтобы не привлекать к себе слишком большого внимания, но теперь, когда все улеглось, и студенты уже не так бурно на все реагируют и не всматриваются в лица, он решил прийти, а я, как новый староста, должна его встретить. 

Диего удивленно поднял бровь. 

– Боюсь, я все еще не понимаю, почему только сейчас? 

– Ну, видишь ли... – протянула Эмма, соединив указательные пальцы. Диего достаточно хорошо выучил ее привычки и повадки, чтобы не знать – она сильно волнуется. – Он... Он боялся, что одно его появление может сорвать все приветственные мероприятия. Что другие воспримут его, хм-м, не совсем адекватно. 

– А-а-а... Кажется, начинаю понимать, – кивнул он. – Если хочешь, я могу составить тебе компанию и подождать его вместе с тобой. Обещаю не смеяться над его внешностью и вести себя прилично. 

– Смеяться над внешностью? – переспросила Эмма, явно не вникая, к чему ведет Диего. 

– Ну так, э-э, – замялся тот, а потом вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. – Черт, прости. Я опять все неправильно понял. Просто, ты так все представила, что мне показалось, будто этот парень – инвалид, или имеет какие-то другие дефекты внешности. 

Эмма покачала головой. 

– Нет, слава Богине, нет, просто он...

Договорить она не успела. Глаза ее округлились, и в них будто заплясали огоньки. Она взметнулась с места и интенсивно начала махать рукой. На Диего Эмма больше не смотрела, все ее внимание было направлено на того, кто стоял при входе в кафетерий. 

Это был высокий стройный парень в капюшоне, который, чем дольше Диего всматривался, тем старше ему казался. В частности, подобное ощущение складывалось, во-первых, из-за его одежды, выглядывавшей из-под куртки: строгой и неброской, идеально укладывающейся в понятие офисный дресс-код. В этом плане он больше напоминал профессора, нежели студента. Во-вторых, из-за его походки. Не каждый день видишь молодого человека, который расхаживал бы по колледжу как денди: вальяжно, неторопливо и в некоторой аристократичной манере. Ему бы дать трость и монокль, и можно было бы отправлять его во времена Викторианской Англии, прямиком в тусовку Шерлока Холмса и других благородных джентльменов. Ну и, в-третьих, когда парень приблизился к их столу, Диего заметил на его лице видневшиеся и особенно не скрываемые мешки под глазами и глубоко залегшие морщины между бровями. Из-за них он казался постоянно чем-то недовольным, даже когда и не хмурился вовсе. Стоявший перед ними парень выглядел настолько уставшим и, пожалуй, даже замученным, что Диего стало его жаль.

– Привет! – радостно поприветствовала его Эмма. – Как ты? Надеюсь, все прошло гладко и без неприятных сюрпризов?

Тот кротко кивнул. Похоже, он еще и немногословен. 

– Отлично! – энтузиазму девушки не было конца. – В таком случае, я рада, что все в итоге закончилось хорошо, и ты здесь.

На этих словах она громко засмеялась, и надо сказать, такого смеха Диего от нее не ожидал. Он в принципе не узнавал ее сегодня, Эмма вела себя как-то слишком уж эмоционально, что совершенно нетипично для нее. 

– Кстати, позволь представить тебе моего... – она указала на Диего, – знакомого. Его зовут Диего Карлос. Мы с ним учились в одной школе, а теперь, вот, и колледже. 

Тот вяло махнул рукой. Все еще знакомый, значит. 

– А это мой старый хороший друг, – продолжила она, переводя взгляд на новоприбывшего парня. – Помню, когда-то давно мы встретились в детском лагере, быстро сошлись и потом веселились дни напролет. А в конце смены мы разъехались, и так получилось, что на время потеряли друг друга из виду. Но в итоге спустя столько лет мы встретились вновь. Кто бы знал, что мы оба поступим в NYSMEF? Хотя, в самом деле, я могла бы догадаться, кое-кого вечно тянуло в США! 

Она в очередной раз рассмеялась. 

– В общем, Диего, знакомься, мой друг – Мэттью Лемье. 

Внезапно после этих слов кафетерий погрузился почти в полную тишину. Все, кто сидел за ближайшими столами, особенно девушки, тут же обернулись и с открытыми ртами начали глазеть на троицу. Эмма же, поняв, что натворила, плотно закрыла рот руками и залилась краской. Мэттью, на которого устремились взоры как минимум половины присутствующих, будто бы посерел в один миг. В его стального оттенка глазах читалась грусть; он словно хотел сказать: «Я тебе доверился, а ты меня подставила». Диего же стоял рядом и томился в ожидании развязки. Происходило что-то нестандартное, и он совершенно не понимал, что именно. 

– Это что, правда? – одна из девушек встала из-за стола. – Ты Мэттью Лемье? 

– Не может быть! – послышался возглас с другой стороны. – Невероятно!

– Лемье? Кто сказал Лемье? Дайте посмотреть, иначе не поверю! – донеслось с третьей, и понеслась. В помещении началась вакханалия: народ начал массово вставать со своих мест и сползаться к их столику. Люди что-то выкрикивали, старались перекричать друг друга, и потому все последующие реплики напоминали исключительно визги. Диего, не успевший среагировать вовремя, был снесен напирающей толпой и вытеснен чуть ли не к самому выходу. Там он и остался стоять, полностью шокированный спонтанно нахлынувшим безумием, пока к нему не подошел не менее ошарашенный Ал, о котором он и думать забыл.

– Ну и что это сейчас такое было? – отхлебывая газировку из банки, пробурчал тот. 

– Понятия не имею, – растягивая слоги, ответил Диего. Он все еще не мог толком прийти в себя. – Я такого точно не ожидал. 

– Да пиздец полнейший, – эмоционально подытожил Ал и махнул рукой на галдящую толпу. – Цирк на гастролях. Спешите все, только сегодня на сцене выступает стадо диких бабуинов.

Диего прыснул от смеха. 

– А я все думал, что мне это напоминает, – он вдруг грустно вздохнул и на вопросительный взгляд Ала пояснил: – Мне только Эмму жаль. Она оказалась прямо в эпицентре этого ада. 

Ал пожал плечами. 

– Ну да, есть немного, но я бы на твоем месте не рискнул лезть за ней в эту кучу-малу. Огребешь по самое не балуй. 

Спорить с этим утверждением было глупо и бесполезно. 

– Ты знаешь, кто такой Мэттью Лемье? – спросил у Ала Диего, когда они покинули кафетерий. – Это из-за него такое побоище устроили. 

– Слушай, клянусь, фамилия кажется чертовски знакомой, но я все никак не могу вспомнить, где, когда и при каких обстоятельствах я ее слышал. 

Диего кивнул. 

– В таком случае, я предлагаю посетить библиотеку. 

На том и порешили. Правда, ради этого пришлось пожертвовать целой парой, но поиск причин заварушки в кафетерии лично для Диего был куда приоритетнее, чем галочка о посещении лекций, а Алу просто было пофиг. Дисциплинированностью и нравственностью этот парень однозначно не обладал. 

Библиотека самого колледжа была небольшой, она умещалась по сути в обычном кабинете, только целиком и полностью уставленном стеллажами. Лишь в самом его конце было выделено скромное пространство с диванами для чтения и организован компьютерный уголок. Туда-то Диего с Алом и направились. На входе их встретила библиотекарша мадам Янг. Мадам Янг была тем самым типом людей, про которых говорят, что они сами себе на уме. У нее порой проявлялись странные замашки, она частенько говорила сама с собой и, похоже, была глуха на одно ухо, что, впрочем, не мешало ей четко улавливать волнения в воздухе, шикать на библиотечных нарушителей спокойствия, а особенно буйных и вовсе выставлять вон без права на реабилитацию. По крайней мере именно об этом предупредила его Нгози в ходе одной из их бесед, а бесед у них состоялось уже несчетное количество раз. Нгози в целом оказалась легка на подъем, так что найти общий язык у них получилось особенно быстро, чему Диего был безумно рад.

Перед тем, как пропустить ребят, мадам Янг потребовала у обоих студенческие ID, сосканировала их и только потом уже разрешила войти. Пройдя контроль, Диего смерил Ала своим фирменным скептичным взглядом за то, что тот только что чуть не разрушил их план. Он долго не мог найти свою карточку и в какой-то момент вовсе решил, что забыл ее, пока не догадался проверить внутренние карманы ветровки. Диего, кстати, весьма удивлял тот факт, что он носит пусть и легкую, но куртку в августе. Он даже задал ему вопрос по этому поводу и получил такой ответ:

– Жарко? Ты шутишь? Вот тридцать пять градусов жары по Цельсию и безоблачная погода всю неделю – это жарко, да, а ваши фаренгейтные плюс восемьдесят меня не впечатляют. К тому же, у вас на побережье океана ветры – жуть!

Такое объяснение Диего более чем устроило, другое дело, что оно вызвало у него новый поток вопросов, и Алу пришлось выложить все как есть. Так, выяснилось, что он приехал из Мехико, где жил всю свою жизнь. Штаты же его манили всегда, оттого желание слинять из родной дыры появилось в классе седьмом-восьмом и с тех пор неуклонно росло, а что касаемо одежды, то он всегда носил только черное, просто потому что хочется, а не потому, что он эмо, гот или еще какая неформальная нечисть.

– В 2009 году, – сказал он, когда они наконец примостились за одним из компьютеров, – быть в их рядах уже неактуально. Зашквар какой-то.

Он, не подумав, откинулся на жесткий стул, после чего рассыпался в проклятьях. Тут же послышался предупреждающий шик от мадам Янг. 

– Понял, молчу, – полушепотом примирительно произнес Ал, но по понятным причинам та его не услышала. – Знаешь, а ведь я только что выдал тебе историю чуть ли не всей своей жизни. 

– Да ну, – улыбнулся Диего, параллельно пытаясь подключиться к локальной сети. – Не верю, что у тебя в жизни не происходит ничего интересного. 

– Тогда придётся поверить, – Ал закинул ноги на соседний стул. – Из глобальных событий за все те девятнадцать лет, что я провел на земле, могу назвать лишь одно: я родился. Пока, увы и ах, ничего большего добиться не удалось. 

– Не стоит расстраиваться, – спокойно сказал Диего, набирая слова на клавиатуре, – у меня аналогичная ситуация, – он прокрутил колесико мышки, – впрочем, я вроде как нашел кое-что про Лемье, но... Чего-то мне в это не верится. А ты что скажешь?

Ал заглянул в экран. Там была открыта страница со статьей, название которой гласило: «Корпорация LMX Inc терпит убытки». Сразу же под названием красовалась фотография, которая была подписана как «Президент корпорации Жан Этьенн Лемье и его сын Мэттью Лемье». И, на удивление, тот, что обозначался как Мэттью, был один в один копия давнего друга Эммы, с которым Диего сегодня довелось встретиться. Из текста статьи ребятам удалось выяснить, что семья Лемье живет в Канаде и владеет корпорацией, которая работает в IT-индустрии. Выручка корпорации за прошлый год оценивалась в 574 миллиона долларов, что даже для Диего, слабо в этом соображающего, показалось впечатляющей цифрой. 

– Позер, – сквозь зубы выдал Ал. – Просто богатенький папенькин сыночек, который отныне будет ежедневно выебываться и щеголять своей исключительностью. 

Диего, однако, сильно в этом сомневался. 

– Я так не думаю, – тихо сказал он, будто бы сомневаясь в собственных словах. – Тот парень вел себя скромно и наоборот не хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Все это произошло только из-за того, что Эмма слишком громко представила нас друг другу. Но она не хотела, чтобы все так закончилось, никто не хотел.

Диего в очередной раз подумал о чрезвычайно странном и нетипичном поведении девушки. Он бы сам мог так накосячить, но Эмма – никогда. По крайней мере, так он думал до сегодняшнего дня. И что на нее нашло?

– И ты, конечно, поверил, ведь как ему можно не поверить, – с иронией проговорил Ал. – А что, если они это спланировали заранее, как раз чтобы все выглядело как бы случайно?

Диего нахмурился. 

– Прекрати, Эмма никогда бы не опустилась до уровня дворовых интрижек. Я не могу ручаться за этого Лемье, но Эмму я хорошо знаю. 

С другой стороны, не так хорошо, как тот же Мэттью, с которым Эмма дружила с детства. Диего вообще не очень понимал, зачем его отправили в детский лагерь. Лучше бы родители взяли его тогда куда-нибудь на Бали, благо, средства позволяли. 

Тем временем, Ал поспешил покинуть Диего, сославшись на неотложные дела, и тот остался в библиотеке один. Он просидел там до самого конца занятия, размышляя обо всем произошедшем за последние дни, и пришел к выводу, что такой насыщенной недели у него не было уже давно. И поступление, и новые знакомые, и вот даже история с сыном миллионера, неожиданно свалившимся ему на голову, как снег в апреле. Не зная, что и думать, Диего собрал вещи и вышел из библиотеки. В данный момент он был настолько эмоционально переполнен, что ему срочно необходимо было вернуться с родные брайтонские стены и уединиться в своей комнате. Он уже подошел к лестнице, когда кто-то положил ему руку на плечо. Обернувшись, Диего узнал нарушителя личного пространства. Это был Мэттью Лемье. Выглядел он после того происшествия более чем прилично, разве что мешки под глазами стали видны еще отчетливее. 

– Здравствуй еще раз, – сказал он, немного искажая слова на французский манер. – Если помнишь, мы сегодня уже встречались. Эмма попыталась представить нас друг другу, но вышло все, к сожалению, боком. И потому я решил, что должен закончить наше неудавшееся знакомство. Итак, я Мэтт, просто Мэтт, и я рад познакомиться с тобой, Диего. 

Он протянул руку и улыбнулся. Ну, как улыбнулся, приподнял уголки губ, и теперь его лицо чем-то напоминало кошачью морду.

– Я тоже рад, – завершил рукопожатие Диего. – Мне жаль, что все так вышло. 

Он понимал, что его вины во всем случившемся не больше нуля процентов, но все равно не мог не извиниться. Таков уж был его характер. Неконфликтный и мягкий, как губка для мытья посуды. 

– Пожалуй, это мне стоит просить прощения, – грустно сказал Мэтт. – Люди далеко не всегда адекватно реагируют на отличающихся от них. Причем даже в такой ерунде, как частота упоминания в газетах. 

Диего хотел было поспорить и сказать, что дело не совсем в газетах, но не стал. Вполне возможно, что Мэтту неприятно об этом говорить. 

– Как бы там ни было, – продолжил тот, – я хочу, чтобы ты знал: друзья Эммы – мои друзья. 

– Клево, – выдал Диего, уставившись в пол. – Только вот я ее знакомый, а не друг. 

– Что ж, тогда и все ее знакомые – мои знакомые, – Мэттью Лемье сделал быстрый кивок. – До встречи. 

На этих словах он развернулся и поспешил к лифтам, оставив Диего стоять у входа на лестницу. 

 

***

 

Нью-Йорк накрыл сезон холодных ветров и дождей. Осень уже вовсю хозяйничала в огромном городе: листья деревьев в парках стали окрашиваться в самые смелые цвета красного спектра, во дворах и перед домами начали появляться лужи, находиться на набережных без верхней одежды становилось все сложнее, а столбик термометра неумолимо опускался. 

 

Однако помимо осеннего антуража на город нахлынуло еще и праздничное настроение. Сегодня по всей Америке отмечался, пожалуй, один из самых необычных праздников – День всех святых. Тут и там можно было наблюдать специальные декорации к торжеству, тематические угощения в магазинах и кафешках, а также людей в необычных костюмах. Особенно радовались детишки. Они гуляли маленькими группами в своих нарядах и звонили в дома и квартиры, предлагая их обитателям крайне простой выбор: конфеты или жизнь. Один из таких сорванцов даже подбежал к Диего, когда он выходил из дома, но, увидев его лицо, тут же сбежал куда подальше. Это небольшое происшествие так развеселило парня, что до самого клуба он ехал с улыбкой. Дело в том, что сегодня Диего, как и все его однокурсники, был приглашен на вечеринку по случаю Хэллоуина, а учитывая, что на входе в клуб имелся фейсконтроль, без классного тематического прикида его бы банально не пустили внутрь. Он здорово постарался, вырисовывая себе синяки под глазами материнскими тенями для век, и вот теперь, когда колядующий ребенок, испугавшись, безмолвно убежал от него, можно было сказать, что старания окупились. Тем более, что в довершение к синякам во рту парня красовалась искусственная челюсть с острыми вампирскими зубами, а по щеке будто бы текла кровь. Из-за столь яркого грима Диего едва удерживался, чтобы не засмеяться в голос, пока ехал в метро: столько восхищенных, удивленных, презрительных взглядов на себе он не ловил никогда. Впрочем, это еще что, в Нью-Йорке и не такое встретишь. 

Добрался до места Диего как раз вовремя, до начала мероприятия оставалось минут десять. Остановившись около входа, он стал ждать, когда придет Ал, потому как именно без десяти они и договаривались встретиться. К счастью, ждать долго не пришлось, парень явился буквально в следующую же минуту.

– Вампир? – поздоровавшись и осмотрев костюм Диего с ног до головы, спросил он. – Неоригинально. Думал, ты придумаешь что-нибудь поинтереснее. А это еще что такое?

– Брошь, я хотел скрепить ею части плаща, – покраснел тот и уставился в пол. 

– Но она же женская, – резонно отметил Ал. 

– Я взял ее у матери. Надеялся, никто и не заметит, – все еще не поднимая глаз, Диего расстегнул брошь и спрятал ее в свою незаменимую сумку. Самодельный плащ же, больше ничем не держимый, спал с плеч на пол, после чего его запихали под куст. – Пожалуйста, не говори никому об этом. 

Ал сделал вид, будто бы он застегивает себе рот. 

– А что у тебя за костюм? – поинтересовался Диего, когда они вдвоем наконец прошли внутрь. 

Ал ухмыльнулся. Он потянул парня за собой, прямиком к центру зала и, когда они оказались в лучах света, остановился, чтобы показать себя во всей красе. 

– Национальный костюм на День мертвых, – он вскинул руки и указал на голову. – Мне особенно нравится сомбреро. 

– Мне тоже, но, интересно, как тебе удалось провезти его через границу?

– Честно говоря, – Ал наклонился поближе к Диего, будто собирался поведать тайну века, – шмот не мой, я взял его в прокате. 

– В таком случае, тебе очень повезло, он черный, все, как ты любишь!

И они оба зашлись в хохоте. Обсуждая различную мелочь, вроде предстоящего зачета по микроэкономике и недавнего домашнего задания, за которое он получил высший балл в отличие от Ала, Диего наблюдал за остальными присутствующими на тусовке людьми. Сегодня танцпол был забит битком, народ танцевал буквально друг на друге, разобрать кто есть кто в такой суматохе было практически невозможно. Пройти же за коктейлем к барной стойке в такой толпе становилось отдельным квестом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы потом так же ловко вернуться с бокалом обратно. 

– Ой, Диего, это ты? Привет! – в разгар очередного оживления в разговоре с Алом парня отвлекли. Он повернулся на голос и увидел, что это была та самая девушка, с которой он познакомился в свой первый день в колледже, Сьюзан Роха. 

– Хэй, – улыбаясь до ушей, поприветствовал ее он. – Как дела? Классный костюм! 

– Gracias [3], – сказала она, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, отчего подол ее платья красиво разметался. – У тебя тоже прикольный. Ты зомби?

– Ну, вообще-то я вампир. Жаль, что благородный образ рода Дракулы у меня передать не получилось. 

Девушка смутилась. 

– Ничего, это просто я не о том подумала, могла бы и догадаться по красной рубашке и бутафорской крови на щеке, – она обернулась через себя. – Кстати, тебя искала Нгози. 

– Нгози? – Диего заволновался. – Зачем?

– Без понятия, но если хочешь, подойди к ней и спроси об этом. Могу сказать, где она. 

Он кивнул, после чего Сьюзан объяснила ему, где найти их затерявшегося куратора. 

– Ты иди, – сказал Ал, когда девушка закончила, – а я тут посижу. Не хочу лишний раз рисковать местом на диване. 

– Если хочешь, – произнесла та, – я могу составить тебе компанию. Я вижу, что ты тоже из Мексики и интересуешься национальной культурой, как и я, так что, должно быть, у нас найдутся общие темы для разговора.

– Estoy completamente a favor de eso [4], – сказал Ал и, столкнув Диего с дивана, галантно предложил Сьюзан сесть. – Я же не совсем отбитый, чтоб отказывать девушке, особенно, когда эта девушка еще и моя соотечественница. 

Смерив друга упрекающим взглядом и получив на это лишь пожатие плечами, Диего направился к Нгози. Сьюзан не обманула, найти ее было несложно. Сложно было обойти всех людей на пути. Дело в том, что стояла она прямиком на сцене за танцполом, там, где располагался пульт диджея, а потому пробраться туда оказалось на грани возможного. Диего как минимум трижды сносило толпой в противоположную сторону, но он каждый раз продолжал бороться с потоком и представлял себя отважным моряком, попавшим в жуткий шторм, на плечах которого лежат жизни всей команды. И вот его воображаемый корабль наконец достиг суши, и Диего смог залезть на сцену. Там его, правда, порывались сбросить оттуда бугаи-охранники, мол, не положено, но тут вовремя подоспела Нгози. 

– Ложная тревога, ребята, – пояснила она своим командирским тоном. – Он со мной. 

Она помогла Диего взобраться и вывела прямиком к пульту, на самую сцену. Тут Диего резко почувствовал себя неуютно. Он совсем не привык находиться в центре внимания, а прямо сейчас он именно что находился в гуще событий. Ему казалось, что на него смотрят сотни пар глаз одновременно, а потому он банально не знал, куда ему деться, что делать и как себя вести, пока не посмотрел на Нгози. Та танцевала, причем танцевала так, словно никто не видел ее. Она плавно двигалась под энергичную музыку и, заметив взгляд Диего, широко улыбнулась. 

– Чего не танцуешь? Все хорошо? – поинтересовалась она, подойдя к нему. 

– Э-э, да, – неуверенно сказал тот и из последних сил сделал почти неуловимое движение руками. Неловкость парализовала его. – Сьюзан сказала, что ты звала меня. Что-то случилось?

– Случилось? Ни в коем случае! Только не в мою смену! – решительно выдала девушка. – Ла-Нинья просто вечно все драматизирует, не бери в голову. Да и искала я далеко не только тебя, просто хотела убедиться, что у всех все в порядке, все веселятся, и никто не уйдет обиженным.

– О, ясно, – протянул Диего и уставился на толпу в зале. Все те лица, что попадались ему, казались счастливыми и беззаботными. Встречались и те, которые с завистью смотрели на них с Нгози и на которых так и читалось: «Ну вот какого черта, я тоже хочу тусить на сцене!», но эти скорее являлись исключением. – От себя могу сказать, что мне все нравится. 

– Я рада, – Нгози подмигнула. – К слову, Диего, раз уж ты здесь, давай я тебя познакомлю со своим хорошим другом. Он тоже учится в NYSMEF, но только на факультете финансов. Знакомься, это Дред. 

Она подставила диджею ладонь, и тот дал ей пять, после чего сразу же переключился на Диего. 

– Сап, бро, че как? – спросил он, показывая пальцами «виктори». Выглядел он как настоящий хиппи: на лицо его, полностью скрывая глаза, спадали дреды, из-за которых он, видимо, и получил свое прозвище, на худом теле мешком висела цветастая футболка, а на кистях рук красовались напульсники с вышитым на них листом марихуаны. Встреть Диего такого товарища в повседневной жизни, он никогда бы не подумал, что тот учится в NYSMEF. 

Показав диджею большой палец, он, не зная, что еще сказать, повернулся к Нгози. 

– Слушай, – сказала она, отвечая на его растерянный взгляд, – ты бы сходил, выпил что-нибудь, выглядишь напряженно, а у нас тут надо быть на расслабоне. Угу?

– Угу, – согласился Диего и покинул сцену. В задумчивости он добрался до барной стойки, которая в данный момент относительно пустовала. Да и еще бы, праздник был в самом разгаре, но Диего не горел желанием отрываться по полной. Он в принципе пришел сюда только ради Нгози и Ала, и теперь, когда он оказался оторван от обоих, ему вдруг стало как-то особенно грустно и одиноко. 

– Добрый вечер, – отвлек его от размышлений бармен, – хотите что-нибудь заказать?

Диего пожал плечами, ему было абсолютно все равно. 

– Рекомендую «Секс на пляже» в хэллоуинском стиле, – весело продолжил бармен. – Просто неоспоримая классика среди коктейлей, разбавленная вкусом настоящего ужаса. 

– А давайте. Пусть хоть где-то он у меня будет.

– Сейчас сделаем, – кивнул бармен и, немного погодя, подмигнув парню, добавил: – Классный получился зомби.

– Я вампир, – буркнул в ответ тот и окончательно впал в уныние.

Тем не менее, вечер набирал обороты. Попивая коктейль, Диего не заметил, как сбоку к нему подкралась Ната. Решив воспользоваться ситуацией, девушка положила руки ему на плечи и громко крикнула: «Бу!» Эффект превзошел все ожидания, Диего подскочил на месте и диким взглядом уставился на нее.

– Какого... черта?! – возмущался он, пока Ната пыталась справиться с рвущимся наружу смехом. – Как хорошо, что я поставил бокал на стойку, иначе сейчас он валялся бы на полу разбитым. 

– Прости, – сказала девушка, садясь рядом. – Желание тебя напугать оказалось сильнее меня. Да и вообще моему персонажу такое поведение подходит. 

Она злобно рассмеялась, а Диего осмотрел ее облачение. Сходу оно напоминало какие-то тряпки, причем в прямом смысле слова. Выглядело это так, будто Ната в порыве гнева разорвала занавески, а потом решила сделать из них какой-никакой костюм. На голову она повязала расшитый блестящими нитями платок, а в руке держала метлу, похожую на те, с которыми волшебники играют в квиддич. 

– Я даже примерно не понимаю, кто ты. Колдунья-вуду? Злой дух? Цыганка?

– Нет, нет и нет! Сегодня я Баба-яга. Баба-яга – персонаж русских народных сказок, хитрая ведьма и любительница накормить, напоить да спать уложить добрых молодцев, чтобы потом их же съесть, но обычно до такого не доходит. Живет в избушке на курьих ножках и, как все порядочные ведьмы, летает на ступе, которая управляется с помощью метлы, – Ната потрясла реквизитом. – А ты у нас...

Она не успела даже предположить, когда Диего перебил ее:

– Вампир, грозный и ужасный. Живу в Трансильвании, кусаю красивых дев и пью кровь элитных сортов с лучших станций переливания. И, нет, ни в коем случае я не зомби!

– Понятно, – обескураженно сказала девушка, не ожидавшая столь бурной реакции. – Я так и подумала. 

Ната взглянула на полупустой бокал, и на ее губах вновь заиграла лукавая улыбка. 

– А меня угостишь? – приторно-сладким голосом спросила она, от которого Диего аж всего передернуло. – Если, конечно, у них есть безалкогольные напитки. 

– Безусловно, – заверил ее бармен. – Сегодня у нас вообще все безалкогольное. Слишком уж большой приток несовершеннолетних [5]. Ну так что, купите прохладительное даме?

Ната театрально засмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой, а Диего почувствовал себя словно меж двух огней. С одной стороны, с чего бы это, Ната слишком навязчива, и он не обязан покупать ей что бы то ни было, да и вообще это будет выглядеть двусмысленно, но, с другой стороны, это вполне можно посчитать и за дружеский жест. Наверное. Он еще разок взглянул на девушку. Та всем своим видом пыталась показать, как ей все это льстит и как сильно ей хотелось бы получить от него коктейль. Нет, такие, как Ната, угощения за просто дружбу не принимают, так что теперь Диего сполна ощутил, вот что он влип. У него серьезные проблемы, Хьюстон, нужна подмога. 

– Так что? – хлопая ресницами, спросила Ната. – Что там насчет...

Внезапно она за секунду побледнела и уставилась куда-то поверх головы собеседника. В глазах ее плескался страх.

– Д-диего... – она подняла дрожащую руку и указала на что-то. – Позади тебя!

Он, тут же отреагировав, повернулся и обомлел. Прямо за ним стоял какой-то человек в театральной маске, считающейся символом трагедии. На нем был надет врачебный халат, полностью заляпанный кровавыми пятнами, а в руках, на которых были надеты садовые перчатки, он держал топор. И этим самым топором он сейчас и замахивался, прицельно метя им в шею Диего. 

Всерьез опасаясь за свою жизнь, тот завизжал, да так, что жертвы из фильмов ужасов могли бы позавидовать этому визгу, и закрылся от нападавшего на него маньяка руками. Позже он благодарил богов за то, что громкая музыка и общий гвалт смогли заглушить его позорный крик, но на тот момент он действительно сильно испугался. 

Тем временем, недоманьяк, оказалось, вовсе и не замахивался, а всего лишь потянулся, чтобы размять плечи. Именно так он и объяснил это Диего. 

– Не признал меня в этом облачении, да? – спросил он, снимая маску, под которой прятался по-кошачьи улыбающийся Мэттью Лемье. – Il crie avant qu’on l’écorche [6].

– Это было феерично! – из-за его спины вышла Эмма, одетая в мантию и остроконечную шляпу, и Диего сразу же почувствовал, как его щеки заливаются густой краской. Хоть бы она не слышала его визга. – Ты так смешно вскрикнул, так эмоционально отреагировал. Попался на удочку!

Услышав это, он спрятал лицо в ладонях и уткнулся в гладкую поверхность барной стойки. Мощно он облажался. Настолько, что можно с чистой совестью отправлять его в музей самых эпичных провалов мира как новый экспонат. 

– Ты только не подумай, – примирительно сказал Мэтт, – мы не со зла. Просто праздник обязывает. 

Диего кивнул. Ему было главное, чтобы об этом происшествии больше никто не узнал. 

– Ну, мы с Мэттом тогда пойдем, – произнесла Эмма и заговорщицки улыбнулась Нате. – А то мы так беспардонно вам помешали. Больше не будем. 

До Диего далеко не сразу дошел смысл сказанного, более того, он сначала совершенно не понял, почему Ната ни с того, ни с сего зарделась, но мгновение погодя до него дошло. Челюсть отпала, и он стеклянными он осознания тленности произошедшего глазами посмотрел на Эмму. Девушка его мечты считает, что он ухлестывает за другой девушкой, которая на самом деле не только не нравится ему, но еще порой откровенно пугает. Это ли не глупая ситуация, как она есть? Жизнь зачастую реально напоминала дурацкий ситком. Оставалось только добавить закадровый смех. 

– Э-э, нет-нет, Эмма, постой, ты все неправильно поняла! – даже фраза, которую он выдал первым делом, банальна до безобразия. – Подождите меня, ребята, я с вами. 

И он, оставив Нату, рванул за Мэттом и Эммой. 

– Ты уверен, что хочешь бросить ее одну? – спросил Диего Мэтт, когда тот присоединился к ним. – Мне кажется, она сильно расстроится. 

– Да, вы так хорошо проводили время вместе, пока кое-кто не решил вмешаться и все испортить, – Эмма насупилась и легонько толкнула Мэтта локтем. Тот усмехнулся. 

– Зато я заставил тебя смеяться, – он развел руки в стороны. – А я люблю, когда ты смеешься. 

От этих слов Эмма заметно смутилась. 

– Мой смех не оправдание разрушенной беседе, – тоном учительницы сказала она. – Двадцать лет, а поведение как у детсадовца. 

– И я этим горжусь, – с вполне серьезным лицом заявил Мэтт. – Невероятно рад, что сумел сохранить детскую непосредственность в своих действиях. 

– Осталось только научиться проще выражаться, и эффект тотального ребячества будет достигнут, – весело добавил Диего, встряв в разговор, но тут же пожалел о сделанном. Мэттью Лемье кинул на него далеко не самый дружелюбный взгляд. 

– О да, – протянул он, улыбаясь одними кончиками губ. – Но нужно быть максимально аккуратным, чтобы не переборщить и не предстать в глазах людей олигофреном. 

– Тоже верно, – согласился с ним парень, но его уже не слушали. Внимание Мэтта было полностью обращено к Эмме. 

– Составишь мне компанию? – надев маску и протянув ей руку, поинтересовался он. – Не оставишь же ты это чудовище, – он указал на себя, – в одиночестве?

– Ну, – девушка сделала вид, что глубоко задумалась, но, очевидно, на самом деле, про себя она уже давно все решила, – так и быть. Ведьма и чудовище рвутся в бой и жаждут оттянуться на шабаше! 

Диего стоял в стороне и наблюдал, как они лихо отплясывали под диско, рок 50-х и различную попсятину, пока в его мозгу не сформировалось понимание того, что сегодня он проиграл. В горле появилась горечь, а на глаза навернулись слезы. 

«К дьяволу это вечеринку», – подумал он и в разбитых чувствах направился к выходу. 

– Эй-йо, Карлос! – внезапно на пути объявился Ал, но Диего сделал вид, что не заметил его. Не хотелось, чтобы тот видел его в таком состоянии. – А вот игнор – удел бессовестных ублюдков, не знал, что и ты к ним относишься. 

Ал схватил руку парня и всего одним незамысловатым движением смог развернуть его лицом к себе. 

– Выкладывай, что случилось. Вдвоем разберемся. 

– Диаз, – будто из последних сил выплевывая слова, сказал Диего, – я хочу напиться до беспамятства. 

– Девушки? – понимающе спросил тот. 

– Девушки, – вздохнув, ответил Диего. – Я как обычно жестко сфейлил. 

– А мне было отлично, – самодовольно произнес Ал, выходя из клуба. – Я почти целый вечер провел, болтая с прекрасной Сьюзан. Я и не знал, что она приехала из того же города, что и я. Да и вообще, оказалось, у нас и правда много общих тем для разговора. 

– Рад, что тебе повезло куда больше, – с улыбкой проговорил Диего. – Хоть у кого-то пати удалась. 

Уговаривать Ала ехать в Брайтон не пришлось, несмотря на то, что студенческое общежитие находилось в противоположной стороне: он, по его собственным словам, был за любой кипиш. 

– В Западный Бронкс ночью соваться не хочется как-то, – аргументировал свою позицию он. – Вдруг еще местные братки порешают. Приятного мало. 

– Ну-у, – протянул Диего. – В Брайтоне тоже своя атмосфера со своими законами улиц, так что все равно зевать на ходу не стоит. 

Магазин тети Зины был по обычаю пуст и тих, только лишь слышалось хоровое гудение холодильников и ламп. Сама тетя Зина, его владелица и самая частая продавщица, храпела за прилавком и видела уже, наверное, десятый сон, когда двое мальчишек притащились в ее обитель и нарушили покой. 

– Ась, кто тут?* – по-русски выдала она спросонья, когда Диего попытался ее разбудить, а потом, заметив знакомое лицо, широко заулыбалась. – А, Диего, это ты! Говорят, раз не узнала, богатым будешь! – она даже не засмеялась, а загыгыкала. – Как жизнь молодая? Как Людмила?

– Хорошо, спасибо, – ответил ей тот, облокачиваясь на прилавок. Это могло затянуться надолго, лучше сразу принять удобную позу. Русские имели привычку говорить много, громко и бесконечно. – Мы с другом, – он указал на стоявшего неподалеку и с интересом разглядывавшего все вокруг Ала, – хотели бы купить у вас две баночки «Бадвейзера», – он почесал подбородок. – И одну шоколадку. 

– А шоколадку зачем? – шепотом поинтересовался у него Ал, пока тетя Зина отошла. 

– Для настроения, – без лишних слов выдал в ответ парень и забрал покупку. – До свидания, тетя Зина!

Добродушная женщина помахала ему на прощание, после чего положила голову на прилавок, и ребята поспешили покинуть помещение. 

– Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, насколько мы разные? – разрывая ночную тишину, задал столь философский вопрос Диего. – Ты только подумай: мы, разные народы, вряд ли когда-либо сможем полностью понять друг друга. 

– С чего это вдруг?

– Ты знал, например, что русские называют свои магазины журналами [7]? О каком взаимопонимании может идти речь, если даже в такой мелочи мы уже под одним и тем же словом подразумеваем абсолютно разные по смыслу вещи?

– Чувак, я боюсь, это слишком сложно для меня, – ответил Ал, отпивая из банки. – Мне хочется думать, что все эти послы и дипломаты в итоге смогут разобраться со всем мировым дерьмом и не допустить появления нового. 

– Ух ты, надо же, – расплылся в улыбке Диего. – А я думал, что таких непрошибаемых утопических идеалистов, как я, не существует. 

– Так, во-первых, сам такой, не надо меня клеймить всякими сомнительными словами, – с высоко поднятым указательным пальцем выдал Ал, – а во-вторых, я просто, как любой другой нормальный человек, ненавижу дерьмо. Особенно то, которое плохо пахнет. 

– Выходит, – Диего уставился себе под ноги. – Я все-таки такой единственный. 

– Вот и гордись этим, – уверенно сказал Ал, толкая его в бок. – Твои отличительные черты делают тебя индивидуальностью, а не изгоем. 

– А что... Что, если окружающие не готовы принять эту твою индивидуальность? – резонно спросил тот, разворачивая шоколадную плитку и предлагая ее Алу. 

– Нет, спасибо, – в довольно резком тоне ответил он. – Терпеть не могу шоколад, и я не боюсь об этом говорить! И со всем в этой жизни так: не нужно бояться выражать свою позицию и скрывать себя настоящего, иначе многие начнут думать, что ты бесхребетное чмо, и станут пользоваться твоей нерешительностью. Тот же закон джунглей, где сильный жрет слабого, но под соусом цивилизованного общества. Сечешь?

– Секу, – Диего отломал от плитки целую линию и разом запихнул ее в рот. – Секу, что шоколад сегодня полностью в моем распоряжении. 

 

***

 

Если бы Диего помнил, что происходило потом, то, во-первых, ему было бы ужасно стыдно за себя, а во-вторых, он, скорее всего, запретил бы кому-либо об этом рассказывать, но, к счастью, он ничего не помнил, а свидетелем этого стал Ал, который как раз-таки совсем не прочь послушать чужие и поведать свои безумные истории. Ограниченному кругу лиц, конечно же. 

Итак, после того внезапного странного разговора они еще не скоро разошлись. Диего, решив в полной мере реализовать свой план, еще не раз покупал себе выпивку. На сей раз не только у тети Зины. Правда, в одном магазине их с криками и матом выгнали, когда парень, уже прилично поддатый, оступился и повалил на пол целый стенд какой-то консервированной фигни. После этого оба, смеясь как ненормальные, понеслись прямиком по улице, представляя, что они герои фильма про Бонда, и сейчас за ними рванет бомба в виде злого магазинного охранника. 

– Валим отсюда, амиго, – орал ему Ал, откидывая с лица волосы и борясь со встречным ветром. 

– Беги, Форест, беги! – вторил ему Диего. Надо отметить, что для едва ворочащего языком он бежал довольно быстро. 

Таким глупейшим образом их занесло на пляж. Там они продолжили бесцельно бродить, периодически прячась от ночного патруля в кабинках для переодевания, пока в один момент Диего просто-напросто не заснул на плече Ала. 

– Лютик вызывает Ромашку, ответьте, – попытался достучаться до спящего друга он, но в ответ получил только слабое похрапывание. – Мистер вампир, вы перебрали с кровью. 

Диего что-то пробормотал сквозь сон. Ал еще разок толкнул друга в бок и, снова не получив никакой реакции, выдохнул ему в лицо дым после очередной затяжки. Он надеялся, что, может быть, неприятный запах, по принципу нашатыря, приведет его в чувства, но нет. Этого парня ничем не пробить. Да и еще сложно было однозначно сказать, от кого разило сильнее: сигаретами от Ала или хмелем от Диего. 

Делать все равно было нечего, как бы там ни было, Диего наверняка ждали дома, и в светлой и тоже слегка пьяной голове Ала родилась мысль, что это его святой долг, как настоящего пацана, помочь своему бро. Ведь, как известно, бро в беде и познаются. 

Порывшись в сумке товарища в поисках хоть какой-нибудь наводки, он обнаружил там какой-то детский, да еще и девчачий по виду блокнот, на первой странице которого было отведено место для подробной информации о владельце и его контактных данных. На удивление, почти вся страница была заполнена аккуратным, витиеватым почерком, который был совсем не похож на тот, которым Диего вел конспекты. Изюминкой оформления стали разноцветные каракули и наклейки с блестками. Вдоволь поржав над этой красотой и переписав все имеющиеся номера и ссылки, Ал прочитал то, что было вписано в графу «место жительства». 

– Бля, ну мне это, конечно, о многом сказало, – возмутился он скорее по инерции, понимая, что никто его не услышит и не поможет. Он достал телефон и посмотрел на высветившиеся циферки на экране. На дворе двадцать минут второго. Неудивительно. – Ну и что мне с тобой делать?*

Решение пришло откуда не ждали. По ту сторону дороги виднелась автобусная остановка, на которых обычно можно было свериться с картой. По крайней мере, в Манхеттене была именно такая схема, и он надеялся, что и в Бруклине местные власти озаботились удобством туристов и местных жителей. Держать подмышкой сомбреро и тянуть за собой вырубившегося друга – само по себе сомнительное удовольствие, но что только не сделаешь из высоких побуждений. Тем более, его старания окупились, и Ал смог-таки найти дорогу к дому Диего. Так получилось, что остановка находилась буквально в двух шагах от здания, да и сам парень по пути немного пришел в себя, так что Ал вздохнул с облегчением. Помогая Диего преодолеть лестничные пролеты, он думал, что будет, когда он расскажет ему о сегодняшней ночи. Да и вообще, стоит ли о ней говорить, или пусть помучается в страшном неведении? Ал представил, как Диего на коленях умоляет его поведать о случившемся, и ухмыльнулся. Это будет интересный эксперимент, пожалуй, один из лучших. 

Наконец они добрались до места назначения. Ал хотел уже было открыть дверь, когда понял, что ключей он до сих пор не нашел. В сумке Диего он не обнаружил ничего, что могло бы ими быть, и тогда ему пришлось идти на экстренные меры. Запустив руку в карманы джинсов парня, Ал пошарил в них и секундой погодя выудил связку ключей. 

– Бинго! – прошипел он и вставил первый попавшийся ключ в замочную скважину. Тот подошел с первого же раза, и дверь после двух поворотов замка отворилась. 

– Ну все, Карлос, бывай, а я... – он хотел сказать «сваливаю», но что-то пошло не так. Пока Ал втаскивал Диего внутрь квартиры, включился свет, и он носом к носу столкнулся с до ужаса напуганной женщиной в белом хлопковом халате, в руках у которой был телефон. 

– К-кто вы? Как вы пробрались в квартиру? – взгляд женщины опустился вниз, и ноги ее тут же подкосились. Хватаясь за стены, она отрывисто проговорила: – Ч-что в-вы сделали с Д-диего? 

Ал был не меньше шокирован и тоже не смог сразу ей ответить. Он до конца надеялся, что его друг, решивший вдруг уйти в отрыв, живет один. 

– Мэм, сеньора, э-э, – начал было он, но слова не хотели складываться в осмысленные предложения. – Вы не подумайте, я, э-э, то есть, он, Диего, как бы это сказать... – Ал закусил губу, – он просто слегка не в себе. 

– Что? – казалось, волосы на голове бедной женщины встали дыбом. – Он жив?

– Живее всех живых! – интенсивно закивал Ал, отчего кудри снова рассыпались по лицу. Раздвинув их как кулисы, он продолжил: – Все хорошо, правда, просто он... поскользнулся на банановой кожуре! – он грустно посмотрел на валявшегося на полу Диего. – Выходит, Дисней нам не врал.

От таких новостей женщина аж осела. Ал хотел было помочь ей, но она отказалась, сказав, что справится сама. 

– В таком случае, – подытожил тот, решив, что пора делать ноги, – я, наверное, пойду. 

– Подождите, – бесцветным голосом сказала женщина, – вы ворвались в мой дом, приволокли на его порог моего сына в бессознательном состоянии и хотите просто так уйти? – она посмотрела на телефон, который до сих пор был намертво зажат в ее руках. – Мне очень жаль, но я не могу вас так просто отпустить, и по-хорошему я должна вызвать полицию, если вы сейчас же не соизволите объясниться. 

– Не надо полицию! – взмолился вконец обескураженный Ал. – Сейчас все скажу, все как на духу выдам! 

Именно так Ал познакомился с Людмилой, матерью Диего, которая, казалось, была воистину святой. Мало того, что копов она так и не вызвала, так еще в процессе исповеди, видя, что и для самого Ала вся эта дурацкая ситуация тоже адовый стресс, предложила ему выпить чаю с вафлями. Тот сначала порывался отказаться, но Людмила в итоге настояла на своем, и вскоре они вдвоем уже сидели на кухне. Диего же по воле его матери Ал отбуксировал в спальню. Спальней являлась маленькая, максимум десять квадратных метров, комнатка. Места в ней было так мало, что вся мебель стояла впритык, отчего создавалось впечатление нагроможденности. В торцевой стене зияло огромное незанавешенное окно, сквозь которое виднелись огни улиц Брайтона. Но самое поразительное в этой неказистой комнатке – стены. Все они были обклеены плакатами, фотографиями и наклейками, обвешаны вымпелами, флагами и значками, а те места, которые остались ничем не заняты, были забиты маркерными надписями, которые на проверку оказались различными фразами или даже стихами, сочиненными хозяином комнаты. Это настолько поразило Ала, что он задержался в комнате намного дольше, чем нужно, и в итоге его позвала Людмила и поинтересовалась, все ли в порядке.

– Да-да, сейчас вернусь, – ответил ей Ал, взгляд которого остановился на пускающем во сне слюни Диего. – Чувак, – обратился он к нему, прекрасно понимая, что его вряд ли услышат, – я отчего-то прихожу к выводу, что ты просто не ценишь то, что имеешь. Печально. 

И перед тем, как покинуть помещение, он достал из кармана брюк ту самую брошь, что Диего снял с себя еще в самом начале вечера, и что выпала у него из сумки в том магазине, откуда их выгнали, протер ее и положил на письменный стол. 

 

***

 

Диего искренне не понимал, почему после той самой хэллоуинской ночи Ал стал как-то странно, с прищуром, на него смотреть и упоминать молочные смеси, но подозревал, что ничего хорошего за этим не стояло. Последнее его воспоминание с того дня – как они вместе гуляют по окрестностям Брайтона, а первое нового – он лежит в своей кровати. И вроде бы все нормально, но почему-то Диего упорно не покидало ощущение, что что-то здесь не так. А Ал к тому же, как назло, отказывался говорить, что же тогда произошло на самом деле, лишь хитро щурился и спрашивал у парня, как он относится к грушевому пюре. В конце концов, Диего все эти вопросы и отсылки к детству доконали настолько, что он объявил Алу бойкот: 

– Не хочешь говорить – и не надо, я отныне с тобой тоже не разговариваю. 

Так он продержался целых три дня, но сломался, когда на экраны кинотеатров вышел новый фильм. И все бы ничего, но именно в тот момент в кино действовала акция – приведи друга и получи скидку, так что уже на следующий день Диего пришел к Алу с предложением мира и приглашением сходить на ближайший сеанс. 

– Заметано, но только если ты в качестве извинений схаваешь баночку детского питания без помощи столовых приборов, пока я буду снимать это на видео. 

Сначала он подумал, что это всего лишь очередная шутка, но потом оказалось, что Ал сказал это на полном серьезе. Диего долго не мог решиться на столь рисковый ход, но в итоге с нерушимым условием, что никто и никогда, кроме них двоих, не увидит это видео, он согласился. 

– Дамы и господа, а сейчас вы можете видеть смертельный номер: Диего Карлос, придурок номер один во всей Америке, пытается без ложек и вилок сожрать детский творожок, – прокомментировал творящуюся в кадре вакханалию Ал. – Не повторяйте это дома, слышите, ни в коем случае не повторяйте это дома, это может быть опасно для жизни!

– Каким образом? – из любопытства встрял со своим вопросом Диего. 

– А таким, что пока вы будете глотать еду, вы можете случайно начать ржать и подавиться собственным смехом. Да и вообще, у тебя есть желание и возможность разговаривать? Непорядок! Ну-ка, ам-ам, ложечку за маму, ложечку за папу и еще одну за дядю Ала. Вот это я понимаю, методы воспитания!

Экзекуция творожком была закончена, когда в баночке не осталось ни капли, а оба парня красные, как раки, и обессиленные от дикого смеха валялись на полу. 

Каждый из них еще долго потом вспоминал про это самое странное примирение в их истории и во времена сильной хандры пересматривал то самое видео, от которого сразу же, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, становилось легче на душе. 

Так случилось и в Рождество. За день до него город знатно припорошило снегом, так что многие ньюйоркцы предпочли в праздник остаться дома и провести его перед камином в кругу семьи. Аналогичным образом поступил и Диего, хоть в его случае и выбора-то особенно не было. По ряду причин. Начать хотя бы с того, что он опять пролетел со своими планами. Дело в том, что он еще с ноября планировал, куда ему податься в рождественскую ночь. В идеале он должен был провести ее с Эммой, и парень усиленно добивался этого: все время проводил, ошиваясь рядом, с девушкой, если удавалось вклиниться в разговор, постоянно намекал ей на двадцать пятое декабря и ненавязчиво пытался выяснить, не хочет ли она провести его вместе, и, наконец, подкидывал ей записочки, в которых оригинальным способом приглашал ее к себе в гости. Все это она успешно пропускала мимо ушей и глаз, так что, как бы парень не старался лезть из кожи вон, его не замечали. Точнее замечали, но не те, кто надо. Однажды каким-то чудесным образом одна из написанных Диего записочек попала в руки к Нате. Что тогда началось... Она с визгом после занятий налетела на ничего не понимающего парня и начала душить его в объятиях, приговаривая:

– Я так рада, что ты пригласил меня к себе на Рождество! – вещала она. – Я обязательно приду. Не могу пропустить такое событие. 

И как бы Диего не пытался ей объяснить, втолковать, что это ошибка, отговорить, все без толку. Ната на то и Ната, что она всегда до последнего стояла на своем. 

Теперь, когда Диего оказался в еще более запущенной ситуации, требующей незамедлительных действий, он набрался мужества и решил в открытую пригласить Эмму. Без утаек и намеков. 

Выждав нужный момент, когда она осталась одна, без своих подружек и этого Лемье, который с момента первого появления вечно вился вокруг, Диего подошел к ней и, так уверенно, как только мог, сказал:

– Привет, Эмма, я устраиваю у себя дома праздничный ужин на Рождество и, знаешь, – он сглотнул, – я хотел пригласить тебя. Приходи, будет клево. 

– О, это так мило с твоей стороны, – улыбнулась ему Эмма, складывая руки на груди. – Я бы с удовольствием пришла, но я занята в этот день. 

– Но... это ведь Рождество, да и к тому же вечер пятницы... 

Диего искренне не понимал, что за дела могут быть в такой день, если только это не очередная отговорка. 

– Именно, – заверила его девушка. – Двадцать пятого числа у Мэтта день рождения, и я иду к нему на вечеринку. Так что при всем желании, я никак не смогу заглянуть к тебе на огонек. Прости, пожалуйста. 

Опять Мэтт. Мэттью Лемье умудрился испортить ему все планы, даже не присутствуя при разговоре лично. 

– Ничего, я все понимаю, – Диего постарался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально спокойно и не обиженно, но получилось так себе. Эмма еще раз извинилась за накладку, после чего они разминулись. 

Отныне, мало того, что у него полетели все планы, так еще и прибавилась как минимум одна проблема в виде Наты. Ему срочно нужна была подмога, и на выручку, как уже сложилось, пришел Ал. Диего выяснил, что он собирается скучать и предаваться блаженной неге в рождественскую ночь совершенно случайно. Они обсуждали экзамены, когда оказалось, что, во-первых, Ал ничем не занят, а во-вторых, ему жесть как лень готовиться к тестам. Таким образом, парень убил два зайца одновременно: и не дал Алу скучать, и не допустил возможности того, что они с Натой останутся вдвоем. 

Людмила на известие о том, что к ним в праздничную ночь придут двое друзей ее сына, очень и очень обрадовалась. Она всегда была человеком дружелюбным и гостеприимным, так что устраивать разного рода званые ужины любила. С закусками, горячими блюдами и многочисленными салатами она всегда справлялась на ура, а в этот раз и вовсе превзошла саму себя. Об этом ей в назначенный час не преминул сообщить Диего. 

– Это правда, миссис Карлос, – поддакнула Ната, уминая салат, – у вас получилось просто замечательное рагу, а оливье вообще, что надо! Прямо как будто дома Новый год праздную. 

Вообще Диего не ожидал такого, но в итоге все получилось как нельзя лучше. Людмила, узнав в Нате русскую натуру, весь вечер провела в разговоре по большей степени с ней, то и дело спрашивая, как там сейчас в России. Ната же охотно делилась впечатлениями, новостями и подробностями, так что парни решили предоставить двух разговорившихся женщин друг другу и ретироваться, пока никто не выступил против их отсутствия. 

– Чувак, – произнес Ал, когда они уединились в спальне Диего. – Я реально не думал, что твоя мать и Брин соотечественники. Ты тоже из их тусовки, получается?

– Нет, ты чего, – Диего замотал головой. – Я американец, окей? Родился в Штатах, и мне этого достаточно для самоопределения. И они, кстати, не соотечественники. Мать моя вообще-то полячка, которая просто какое-то время жила в Советском Союзе. Или вроде того... Не знаю, все очень сложно. Она не особенно часто порывалась рассказывать мне о своем прошлом. Говорила: «Все это уже неважно, главное, что происходит с нами сейчас и что нас ждет в будущем». Всегда ей завидовал в этом плане, слишком уж легко она умеет отпускать былое. 

В ответ на это Ал предложил грузиться не тяжелыми воспоминаниями, а книгами и хранящимися в них ответами к тестам. Диего с готовностью согласился. Так они просидели за учебниками около часа, пока в комнату не заглянула Ната. 

– С Рождеством, ботаники, – задорно пропела она, и ребята поспешили поздравить ее в ответ. – Вас за книжными корешками уже совсем не видно. 

– Она права, Карлос, – отбросив учебник, лежащий на его груди, возвестил Ал. – Какого черта мы учимся, пока все остальные веселятся?

– Ну, я... – попытался оправдаться Диего, но в один момент понял, что он и сам не горит желанием провести весь вечер за зазубриванием. – Ладно, убедили, пошли веселиться. 

– Ура! – взревела Ната, а Ал уже вслух предлагал, куда им можно пойти. 

– Ребята, ребята, – успокоил их Диего, – раз уж мы собрались праздновать Рождество весело, то ни в коем случае не надо ничего планировать. Это же время чудес, так? В итоге все само по себе сложится так, как должно.

– Точняк, – подхватила его мысль Ната. – Будем просто плыть по течению. Все самые крутые истории так и начинаются. 

– Тем не менее, есть предложение ближе к часу ночи двинуть на Таймс-Сквер, – щелкнул пальцами Ал. – Обязательно же на какой-нибудь движ попадем. 

Движ и правда был, да еще какой. Диего даже мимолетом подумал, будто сегодня Нью-Йорк решил повторно отпраздновать День независимости. Хотя, возможно, это было лишь наваждение, ведь рядом с хорошей компанией все всегда кажется лучше, ярче и увлекательнее.

 

[1] - Знания и истина идут рука об руку (англ.)  
[2] - примерно 4 килограмма   
[3] - Спасибо (исп.)  
[4] - Я только за (исп.)  
[5] - В штате Нью-Йорк совершеннолетие наступает в 21 год   
[6] - До него еще не дотронулись, а он уже кричит (фр.)  
[7] - Игра слов и их переводов. Дело в том, что английским словом "magazine", которое по звучанию идентично русскому "магазин", англофоны называют журналы и некоторые печатные издания


	3. Первый курс. Второй семестр

Излишнее волнение, перестраховка и бессонные ночи иногда приносят положительные плоды, как, например, в тех ситуациях, когда дело касается учебы. Всегда лучше пересидеть за учебниками, пожертвовав свободным временем и личной жизнью, чтобы впоследствии сдать чертов зачет, чем недосидеть и вляпаться в пересдачу. Диего придерживался аналогичной позиции, из-за чего в свое время снискал прозвище «зануда» и статус человека, от которого нужно шарахаться, как от прокаженного, если не хочешь быть таким же непопулярным и скучным зубрилой. На самом же деле сферическим зубрилой в вакууме он никогда не был и уж точно не старался быть, но чувство ответственности и банальный страх того, что преподаватель в нем разочаруется, заставляли его корпеть над трудами Тейлора, Вебера, Мэйо и других представителей школ менеджмента, а также в сотый раз перечитывать имеющиеся в его распоряжении конспекты и презентации. 

– Карлос, ты бесишь, – говорил ему в такие моменты Ал, не утруждавший себя подготовкой к зачету. – Почему ты не можешь хотя бы на пару минут забросить эту скучищу в дальний угол и пойти развеяться? Зимние каникулы в самом разгаре, неужели ты хочешь пропустить их, прячась в комнате?

– Ал, – честно отвечал ему тот, – я половину своей жизни пропустил, прячась в комнате, хуже уже не будет. Да и вообще, мне чутка претит идея завалить тест и выставить себя полным идиотом. 

В итоге, после серии прерий, ребята сошлись на том, что в предэкзаменационный период Ал не будет доставать Диего со всякими предложениями и приглашениями устроить кутеж, зато потом, когда экзамен будет сдан, они вдвоем оторвутся по максимуму. 

«Повод напиться будет в любом случае, – за день до теста написал Диего Алу в ICQ. – Либо потому, что я хорошо напишу тест, либо потому, что я – тупой дебил, заваливший его».

Непосредственно перед самим экзаменом Диего волновался так сильно, как только мог. Ему казалось, что достаточно одного внезапного громкого звука или, например, случайного толчка в спину, чтобы свалить его с ног.

– Диего Карлос, привет! – окрикнула его Эмма, и тому показалось, что его сейчас стошнит. Эмма – невероятная девушка, в частности потому, что всегда начинала интересоваться его скромной персоной в самое неподходящее время. 

– Как прошли каникулы? Я, например… – она осеклась. – Выглядишь плохо. У тебя все в порядке?

– Все круто, – улыбаясь из последних сил, проговорил он. – Чувствую себя на десять баллов из десяти.

– Это… хорошо, – девушка с сомнением вгляделась в его позеленевшую физиономию. – Как бы там ни было, надеюсь, ты готов к тесту.

– Так точно, мисс! – отрапортовал Диего. – Все силы Диеголандии были направлены на подготовку к тесту, наши войска в полной боевой готовности и готовы к мозговому штурму.

– Блестяще, – подвела итог Эмма. – Буду ждать от тебя не менее блестящих результатов.

После этих слов волнение удвоилось. Теперь от оценки за тест зависела не только успеваемость, но и отношение девушки его мечты к нему. 

– Будьте предельно внимательны, – говорил профессор Чейз, раздавая студентам листы с заданиями, – вопросы не покажутся вам сложными, если вы ходили на лекции или хотя бы читали презентации, однако, должен предупредить, что некоторые из них – с подвохом. 

– Отлично! – услышал Диего тихое недовольство Ала, которого по счастливой случайности посадили прямо за ним. От близости друга становилось морально легче. 

– Не спешите, но и не затягивайте с обдумыванием, у вас всего час на решение теста, – профессор Чейз посмотрел на часы и записал на доске время начала и конца экзамена. – Ровно в полдень все работы должны лежать на моем столе. Приступайте!

И вся аудитория, не теряя времени, тут же уткнулась в свои листы. Диего прошелся глазами по своим вопросам; всего их было тридцать, и при первом взгляде показалось, что он не может ответить ни на один из них. Однако, собравшись с мыслями, он понял, что профессор оказался прав: все это они проходили, и перед экзаменом достаточно было освежить свои воспоминания, чтобы потом не кусать пальцы от беспомощности, как это делали некоторые из его однокурсников. Среди них была и переведенная в итоге в их группу Ната, которая, судя по всему, имела проблемы с решением теста. Она нервно грызла колпачок своей ручки и то и дело поглядывала на часы. Диего подумал, что, скорее всего, дела у нее идут совсем печально, раз она уже сейчас переживает по поводу времени, хотя до конца экзамена оставалась еще добрая половина отведенного им срока. Через две парты от нее сидел Алексей, которого, кстати, теперь вся их группа звала не иначе как Алекс. Получилось это чисто случайно, но в итоге, как зачастую бывает, рядовая ситуация стала эдаким локальным мемом, понятным только избранным. Появился он из-за того, что одна из сестер Цзун, Би, видимо случайно перепутав имена, назвала Ала Алексом, чем вызвала целую волну негодования.

– Терпеть не могу это имя, – вещал он, чуть ли не брызжа слюной. – Есть три вещи, которые я бы предал адскому пламени: незаметные пороги, о которые постоянно спотыкаешься, слюнявых и безостановочно гавкающих псов и тех, кто зовет меня Алекс.

– А по-моему, прикольное имя, – вступился за всех Алексов мира Алексей. – Меня вот никто никогда так не называл, но если бы называл, я был бы не против.

И с тех пор все, кому не лень и кто был в курсе прикола, стали называть его именно так. Некоторые, правда, порывались постебаться над Алом и называть и его Алексом, но вскоре желающих не осталось, во-первых, потому, что Би слезно умоляла не делать этого, так как чувствовала вину за случившееся, и во-вторых, потому, что создавалась нехилая путаница – все уже автоматически подразумевали под Алексом именно Алексея. В такие моменты Диего начинал думать, что все-таки ему относительно повезло с именем, редко когда он встречал тезок на своем жизненном пути. Зато вот с фамилией…

– Эй, Карлос, – кричал обычно через весь холл Ал, пытаясь привлечь внимание Диего, а в итоге вместо него привлекал жуткого на вид Карлоса Кариньо. Этот крупный парень на полном серьезе напоминал какого-то языческого божка и так пронзительно, не мигая, смотрел на каждого, кто пытался с ним заговорить, что находиться с ним дольше пяти минут становилось сложновато. – Да не ты, Кариньо, остынь. Как говорится, отбой, дружище, ты ловишь чужие сигналы и мешаешь контачить.

Карлос и вправду тут же остывал и переключал свой интерес на пол под ногами. Диего позже много раз просил Ала не называть его на публике по фамилии, но тот был неисправим и не мог так просто отказаться от своих привычек, а потому, перед тем, как в очередной раз огласить вслух фамилию друга, оглядывался по сторонам и проверял помещение на наличие в нем Карлоса Кариньо.

Забывшись в воспоминаниях, Диего улыбался сам себе, пока не поймал вопросительный взгляд Мэй Цзун. Зардевшись, он показал ей большой палец, мол, все окей, и отвернулся, чтобы не смущать ее. Китайцы – ребята стеснительные и чрезвычайно загадочные, да и к тому же, кто знает, как с их стороны выглядит твое поведение.

Тряхнув головой, Диего подумал, что самое время вернуться к оставшимся нерешенными вопросам теста, но его мозг решил по-другому, и поэтому вместо листа с заданиями он рассматривал сидящего на самой первой парте в центральном ряду Мэттью Лемье. Тот выглядел более чем спокойным и уверенным в своих силах. Дорогая ручка Parker, которой он писал, то и дело взлетала над бумагой и ставила отметку в нужном варианте. За то время, что Диего наблюдал за ним, Мэтт ни разу не остановился, застопорился или как-то еще выбился из процесса. Его действия выглядели до идеала отлаженными, отчего у стороннего наблюдателя вполне могло сложиться впечатление, будто он какой-то киборг, и вместо простого человеческого мозга, подверженного ошибкам, у него в черепной коробке квантовый компьютер, решающий сложные многоуровневые задачи за считанные микросекунды. 

«А что, если это на самом деле так? – пришла в голову абсурдная мысль. – Он же типа дофига богатый, а его отец – владелец корпорации, работающей в сфере IT, вдруг Мэтт – это первый человекоподобный андроид, которого старший Лемье собрал на досуге ради развлекухи и которого теперь выдает за своего сына».

Диего еще раз пристально всмотрелся в корпевшего над листом Мэтта и спустя пару секунд заметил едва видные капельки пота на висках. Теория заговора о сыне-киборге была официально признана несостоявшейся. 

– Итак, у вас осталось пять минут, – громко возвестил профессор Чейз, когда Диего в экстренном порядке дописывал тест. Ответов на пару-другую заданий он так вспомнить и не сумел, а потому проставлял их наугад, как рука ляжет. Конечно, рисковать баллами за финальный экзамен ему не хотелось, но что поделать, если даже просиженные за учебой часы не помогли решить его полностью. – Все, время вышло!

Слова сработали как сигнал: студенты, распихивая друг друга, ломанулись к преподавательской кафедре, чтобы сдать свою работу. Диего тоже не мешкал: он сложил свой лист в общую стопку и отошел в сторону, чтобы дождаться Эмму и поделиться с ней эмоциями. Однако, сдав работу, девушка не спешила выходить из аудитории. Она, кажется, чего-то ждала. 

– Ну, как оно? – поинтересовался Диего, подойдя к ней. – Чего не выходишь?

– Я хотела бы спросить профессора Чейза о некоторых вопросах. Тех, которые с подвохом. Честно говоря, я так и не поняла до конца, какие из них были с двойным дном, но у меня есть предположения, и я хотела бы их проверить, чтобы примерно понимать, в чем я оказалась права.

Диего же, в какой-то момент напрочь забывший про любые подвохи, побелел. Тем не менее, любознательность взяла верх, и он решил поддержать Эмму в ее стремлении. Позже к ним присоединился еще и Мэтт, который тоже захотел поделиться с ребятами своими догадками:

– Их там не было, – сказал он, и у Диего от такого заявления чуть не отвисла челюсть. – По крайней мере, я не нашел в тесте ничего неоднозначного и ни одного задания, которое можно было бы трактовать двойственно. 

И каково же было удивление Диего, когда, словно вторя словам Мэтта, профессор Чейз произнес следующее:

– Честно говоря, никаких подвохов не было. Сказал же я это лишь затем, чтобы вы не теряли концентрацию и отнеслись к экзамену серьезнее.

Такого, кроме всезнающего Лемье, никто не ожидал. Эмма, услышав это, сильно расстроилась. Прекрасное личико ее вытянулось от удивления, а в блестящих глазах застыл немой укор. Покидала помещение она в разбитых чувствах. Диего в тот день тоже не сказать, что был весел, хотя его вся эта история, исключительно благодаря дурной памяти, обошла стороной.

– Ой, ну и забей, – легкомысленно кидал в ответ на его переживания Ал по пути в Бронкс. – Мы сдали экзамены, это само по себе охуеть какое событие. Умоляю тебя, Карлос, не нуди.

– Ты же понимаешь, что просто сдать экзамены и сдать экзамены хорошо – это разные вещи? – Диего, грызя ногти, задумчиво посмотрел в окно автобуса, за которым виднелся зимний Бродвей во всем его великолепии. – И, кстати, за неуспеваемость могут выселить из общаги.

– Да я скорее сам оттуда выселюсь, чем кто-либо другой успеет мне что-то сказать! – самоуверенно провозгласил Ал, активно жестикулируя. – Было бы из-за чего трястись.

Спорить с ним Диего не стал, потому что любая попытка спора с этим человеком заканчивалась либо дурацкими шутками и вопросами не в тему, либо утверждением, что «все относительно», и каждый видит мир исключительно со своей колокольни, а значит, в итоге с огромной вероятностью оппоненты останутся при своем мнении.

– Любой срач – это просто способ потешить свое эго и блеснуть эрудицией, – утверждал он. – Так что вместо того, чтобы выяснять, у кого IQ больше, я лучше спрошу: у вас здесь ходит 154-ый автобус?

– Э-э, ну, наверное, – отвечал ему сбитый с толку Диего. – Какое это имеет отношение к обсуждаемой теме?

– Ровно никакого, – легко парировал Ал. – Но зато теперь я знаю чуть больше, разве это не замечательно?

Так что отныне Диего даже не пытался переубедить его в чем бы то ни было, зная, что тот будет всячески уходить от обсуждения и увиливать, используя логические хитросплетения.

Прибыв на нужную остановку, ребята поспешили покинуть транспорт и направились к зданию общежития.

– Ты главное в обморок не падай, хорошо? – с хитрым оскалом обратился к Диего Ал, и тот, кивнув, приготовился увидеть либо что-то божественно прекрасное, либо, наоборот, дьявольски ужасное. Когда же в глуби района им на пути стали попадаться исключительно двухэтажные полузаброшенные домишки, стало понятно, прекрасным тут и не пахнет.

– Ну и как тебе хата? – поинтересовался Ал, остановившись перед такой же блеклой, пыльно-серой бетонной постройкой, которая, правда, в отличие от остальных, была трехэтажной. – Лакшери апартаменты для лучших учеников NYSMEF. Прям даже и не знаю, что я буду делать, если меня отсюда попрут. 

– Да ладно, – предъявив студенческий ID коменданту и проходя внутрь, сказал Диего. – Не может быть, чтобы все было так уж плохо. 

– А ведь ты прав, – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Ал. – Я жив, и до сих пор крысы не выели мне глаза, так что пока я побеждаю.

Диего, сглотнув, скривился и с того момента стал внимательнее смотреть под ноги.

Комната Ала находилась на последнем этаже, почти в самом конце левого крыла. Ключей внизу не оказалось, а это означало, что его соседи тоже, как он выразился, вернулись «на базу». 

– Да я, если честно, даже не знаю, с какого они курса и факультета, – отмахнулся Ал, когда Диего спросил о них. – Знаю, что одного зовут Фил, и он ботаник похлеще тебя, вечно зависает в боталке [1]. Один раз он даже предложил мне составить ему компанию.

– И что ты ему ответил?

– Послал его нахер, конечно же. Делать мне нечего.

– А второй сосед? – отсмеявшись, спросил Диего. – Он что за фрукт?

– Второй вообще фрик какой-то, – уныло выдал Ал, пиная дверь ногой. – О, вспомнишь дерьмо – вот и оно.

На одной из кроватей сидел парень. Хотя парнем его можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой, так как стиль у него был довольно нетипичным для среднестатистического мужчины. На нем была надета облегающая фиолетовая майка, на которой сверкала надпись «Unique Guy», и такие же блестящие штаны в облипку. Волосы его были уложены в прическу с пышным зачесом и обильно залакированы, а сам он, нацепив наушники, смотрел в экран ноутбука, красил ногти в телесный цвет и совершенно не обращал внимания на вошедших.

– Я знаю, что ты сейчас подумал, – прошипел Диего на ухо Ал. – Что он – педик, но, прикинь, это не так.

– Да ну, – только и смог выговорить тот, будучи не в силах оторвать взгляд от соседа-метросексуала. 

– Отвечаю, – плюхаясь на свое ложе и приглашая друга сделать то же самое, сказал Ал. – У него есть девушка, и они с ней постоянно созваниваются, трындят часами о какой-то херне и называют друг друга слащавыми словечками. Поверь, ежедневно, после прослушивания всего этого, мне приходится самоотверженно бороться с рвотными позывами, и, клянусь, я не знаю, насколько меня еще хватит!

Диего сочувственно покачал головой.

– Кажется, теперь я понял, почему ты предпочитаешь зависнуть в городе или остаться в колледже, я бы на твоем месте делал так же, – спустя пару секунд он добавил: – Если что, можешь чаще приходить ко мне, думаю, моя мать не будет против.

В то же время со стороны неординарного соседа послышались шорохи. Закончив наносить маникюр и сняв наушники, он повернулся к ребятам, закинул одну ногу на другую и манерно произнес:

– О, Алехандро, здравствуй. Прости, был немного занят, не сразу заметил тебя.

Тот лишь махнул рукой.

– А это кто? Твой приятель?

– Меня зовут Диего, а ты…

– Зови меня Пьер, – пафосно проговорил сосед, намеренно акцентируя внимание на букве «Р». – Окей, ужасно приятно познакомиться, но, мне очень жаль, сейчас я не могу остаться, – он заломил кисти, как это делают скандальные светские львицы, и вытянул губы. – Надеюсь, еще встретимся.

В ответ на это Диего улыбнулся, а Ал фыркнул. 

– Вали уже, – пробубнил он и, дождавшись, пока за соседом не захлопнется дверь, радостно откинулся на кровати. – Наконец-то! Считай, комната в нашем распоряжении до самого вечера.

– А тот, который Фил? – вспомнил о еще одном обитателе комнаты Диего, но Ал поспешил заверить его, что волнения беспочвенны.

– Фил с концами утянут в занимательный мир науки. Максимум, что может случиться, прибежит за какой-нибудь тетрадкой или тяжеленным фолиантом и тут же опять смоется. Не факт даже, что в спешке он успеет нас заметить.

Ребята рассмеялись, а Ал, вдруг вспомнив о чем-то, встал с кровати и полез в шкаф. Наружу тут же полетели разнообразные вещи: одежда, обувь, учебные принадлежности. Поиски, а вместе с ними и вещной фонтан, завершились только тогда, когда лицо Ала с пакостной улыбочкой вновь показалось прямиком из-за сброшенного в кучу хлама, и в руке парня обнаружилась здоровенная бутылка текилы.

– Специально хранил для особого момента, – ставя ее на прикроватную тумбочку, протянул он. – Думал, в минуты особенно сильной грусти буду распивать ее в одиночестве и лелеять надежды о счастливом будущем. Кто же знал, что, встретив тебя, уровень дерьма в моей жизни резко сократится.

– Диего спасает жизни! – горделиво произнес парень, застыв в позе супермена. – Вот бы мне еще заставить тебя серьезнее относиться к учебе.

Ал лишь шутливо пригрозил ему пальцем.

– Ты слишком много берешь на себя, Карлос, смотри, не переусердствуй, – он вытянул верхний ящик тумбочки и, достав оттуда кружку, вручил ее Диего. – Не пил из нее уже больше недели, так что советую сгонять в уборную и сполоснуть ее, если тебе, конечно, не капитально похуй, как мне, например.

– Ты в курсе, у вас там кран течет? – по возвращении в комнату поинтересовался Диего и не успел он толком закрыть за собой дверь, как застыл на месте, озадаченно глядя на Ала. Тот все так же находился на кровати, но теперь в руках он держал новехонькую черную электрогитару и походную флягу.

– Уже почти месяц, ага, но чего-то никто по этому поводу особенно не чешется.

Однако интерес с крану и его судьбе был безвозвратно потерян.

– А… – Диего указал на гитару. – Ты что, играешь?

– С самого детства, – любовно протянул Ал, поглаживая гриф. – А с этой прелестью мы дружим уже шестой месяц. Yamaha Pacifica, корпус из ольхи, кленовый гриф, чистый звук и семь косарей песо за эту крошку. Нравится?

– О да, – Диего интенсивно закивал. – Впрочем, я не особенно разбираюсь в музыке и музыкальных инструментах. Моим ушам не повезло быть оттоптанными медведем. Сыграешь что-нибудь?

– А то, – кажется, Ал все это время ждал именно этой просьбы. – Как насчет Depeche Mode? 

– Давай! – сжав руки в кулаки и улыбаясь до ушей, согласился Диего. – Я готов трясти хаером и визжать как фанатка.

И импровизированный рок-концерт начался. Так, как сегодня, Диего готов был поклясться, он не веселился давно. Ал играл просто потрясно, и в какой-то момент он даже не удержался и начал подпевать, хотя пение никогда не являлось его сильной стороной. А в итоге они оба настолько увлеклись, что к ним в дверь назойливо начали стучаться другие студенты. Решив уладить ситуацию, Диего вышел с ними поговорить и, нарвавшись на поток чистого возмущения, пообещал, что шуметь они больше не будут.

– И как часто ты вот так достаешь соседей? – смеясь, спросил он.

– Достаточно, чтобы меня все возненавидели, – поставив громкость звука на усилителе на минимум, пропел Ал, бряцая по струнам. 

– И что, неужели никто так и не нажаловался коменданту?

– Без понятия, – он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь звучанием найденного аккорда. – Я же сказал, я расстраиваться не буду, если меня выселят. 

Желание спеть еще чего-нибудь у Диего так и не угасло, а потому он предложил Алу сыграть еще одну композицию.

– Я вообще не шарю, как это играть, – он подошел к ноутбуку Пьера и преспокойно начал щелкать по клавишам. – Надо поискать ноты, это займет некоторое время.

– А Пьер разрешал тебе пользоваться его вещами? – осторожно поинтересовался парень, вспоминая напыщенный взгляд того красавчика.

– Нет, но ты ведь заметил, насколько этот тип самолюбив? – в голосе Ала чувствовалось презрение. – Меня он бесит. И пока этот пафосный придурок не научится ставить пароли на свои гаджеты или хотя бы убирать их подальше, я буду пользоваться ими до посинения.

Диего с таким подходом согласен не был, но от высказываний по поводу воздержался. Вместо этого он свинтил крышку с бутылки и разлил текилу по емкостям. Дождавшись возращения Ала, он поднял кружку и озвучил тост:

– За нас, за NYSMEF, что нас объединил, и за этот прекрасный вечер!

– Полностью поддерживаю, – перекинув через себя ремешок гитары, Ал присоединился к тосту, после чего сделал большой глоток из фляги и, дав алкоголю пройти по глотке, выдохнул. – Ну, поехали! 

Играл Ал, в виду того, что произведение для него новое, не так уверенно, как в предыдущий раз, но, тем не менее, заказ Диего был исполнен.

– Gaudeamus igitur, – протяжно пел он, но уже не так громко, чтобы снова не нарваться на озлобленных студентов из других комнат, – Juvenes dum sumus! Gaudeamus igitur, juvenes dum sumus!

– Post jucundam juventutem, post molestam senectutem, – вступил Ал. – Nos habebit humus!

– Nos habebit humus! – завершили они песню вдвоем, отвратительно завывая и не попадая в ноты.

– Забавно вот что, – усмехнулся Ал, откидывая волосы назад, – я вроде как играть умею, да и музыку слышу хорошо, но если вдруг надо что-то спеть – я пас. 

– Тебе повезло, что у тебя руки откуда надо растут, и ты хотя бы сумел совладать с инструментом в отличие от некоторых.

– Пф-ф, – прыснул Ал. – Пусть те, кто не в состоянии, пользуются моей благосклонностью и почаще приходят в мою берлогу, – он постучал по стене. – Надеюсь, они примут мое предложение.

– Мне почему-то думается, что примут, – улыбнулся Диего и снова поднял кружку для нового тоста: – За дружбу!

 

***

 

– Диего! – томно позвал голос. – Диего, дорогой, проснись. 

Он, по ощущениям, и не спал. Так, максимум задремал. Открыв глаза, он не увидел перед собой ровным счетом ничего, кроме странной и незнакомой комнаты. В воздухе будто висел сгустившийся туман, а стены, уходящие ввысь настолько, что потолок невозможно было разглядеть, отсвечивали кроваво-красным оттенком. 

– Не ждал меня? – голос появился снова, но понять, кто его издает, Диего пока не мог. Он будто бы шел сразу отовсюду. – А зря, – по комнате прокатился звонкий смех. – Глупенький, я пришла, чтобы сказать, что я люблю тебя и что отныне я целиком и полностью принадлежу только тебе.

И не успел Диего осознать смысл сказанного, как прямо из тумана вышла Эмма, причем вышла не абы как, а совсем нагая. Модельной походкой она подошла к нему, застывшему от изумления, и, обвив его шею руками, прошептала прямо в губы:

– Я тебе нравлюсь, не так ли?

Он хотел было ответить, но не получалось: мысли словно отскакивали обратно в мозг и не могли вырваться наружу. Впрочем, Эмме подтверждение очевидного было и не нужно. Она с диким хохотом оттолкнула от себя Диего, и тот повалился на спину, но упал не на твердый пол, а на мягкую перину.

– Давай поиграем в ранчо, – предложила девушка, облизывая губы и нависая над ним. – Ты будешь жеребцом, а я – наездницей.

Диего часто закивал, а Эмма впилась в его губы страстным поцелуем, параллельно с этим расстегивая молнию на джинсах.

– Не дергайся, больно не будет, – учтивым тоном типичного врача промурлыкала она, и перед глазами Диего тут же запрыгали звездочки. Голова закружилась, дыхание затруднилось. Он словно сел на аттракцион-рогатку, и его с такой силой выстрелило вверх, что еще чуть-чуть, и он выйдет на первую космическую скорость. А потом все так же быстро прошло, и он вернулся на грешную землю; стало так хорошо, что он не удержался и застонал.

– Не стесняйся, – шептала девушка таким жарким голосом, что парень буквально таял под ней, как шоколад в духовке. Вцепившись в его плечи, она неистово двигала бедрами и своими движениями приближала грандиозный финал. В какой-то момент она вдруг остановилась, прогнулась в спине и от изнеможения прохрипела: – Ах, как же мне хорошо. А тебе, пупсик?

Диего ей не ответил. Просто потому, что банально не мог.

– Вижу, это взаимно, – она снова засмеялась и, откинув блондинистые волосы, обольстительно провела пальцем по его животу. – Я рада…

Она хотела сказать еще что-то, но тут ее лицо и голос начали разительно меняться. Не понимая, что происходит, Диего приподнялся на локтях и обнаружил, что он почему-то полностью одет, а Эмма, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, стоит на коленях.

– Карлос, – чьим-то чужим голосом говорила она. – Карлос, твою мать, проснись, к тебе препод обращается. 

Диего резко раскрыл глаза. Мир был повернут ровно на девяносто градусов, а прямо перед ним, в центре открывшейся ему картины, виднелась тоже повернутая и безгранично напряженная физиономия Ала. Оторвав голову от стола и приведя мир в нормальное положение, он повернулся и увидел стоящего над его сонным телом преподавателя математики.

– Мистер Карлос, – обратился он к обомлевшему от неловкости и стыда Диего, – вы считаете, что и без моих лекций достаточно разбираетесь в интегралах, или вам просто неинтересно?

– Н-ни то, ни другое, сэр, – бесцветным голосом откликнулся тот. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы прямо сейчас под ним разверзлись врата в ад, и его прямиком на суд дьяволу, весело улюлюкая, утянули бы черти.

– Тогда я все-таки попрошу вас впредь не спать на моих лекциях, а прямо сейчас, – профессор вручил ему маркер, – пожалуйста, пройдите к доске и решите задачу, аналог которой мы подробно разбирали только что.

– Ну ты, блядь, даешь! – уже после пары нагнал Диего в коридоре Ал. – Заснуть на паре у Дикого Джексона. Безумец!

– Скорее глупец. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное, не выспался, вот меня и вырубило.

– Н-да? – с подозрением прищурился Ал. – А чего это ты не высыпаешься? Экзамены сданы, волноваться не о чем…

– Экзамены! Точно! – Диего стукнул себя по лбу. – Сегодня ведь должны вывесить результаты теста, надо срочно сходить к факультетскому стенду и проверить списки. Спасибо, что напомнил.

И он, радуясь, что смог перевести неудобную тему, рванул по длинному коридору.

У стенда уже собрались огромные очереди. Куча студентов со всего их потока толпились вокруг, чтобы узнать свою оценку, и галдели, обсуждая ее с друзьями и с родителями по телефону. Пытаясь подойти поближе к спискам, Диего уже пятый раз терпел неудачу: каждый раз кто-то да отталкивал его обратно, после чего приходилось начинать сначала. Решив, что с обезумевшей оравой однокурсников ему в одиночку не справиться, он принялся ждать, когда студенческая лавина чуть схлынет. Однако нужного момента он так и не дождался, вместо этого к нему подошел Мэтт и, поздоровавшись, показал фотографию тех самых списков.

– Поздравляю, Диего, ты отлично справился, – с улыбкой сказал он, но тот, похоже, не отреагировал на поздравления. Диего с выпученными глазами рассматривал не фотографию, а сам телефон, на который она была сделана.

– Мать моя Статуя Свободы, да это же… – он заглянул с обратной стороны и указал на логотип, украшавший заднюю панель устройства. – Айфон. И, если мои глаза меня не обманывают, это еще и новая модель.

– Да, 3GS, – буднично ответил ему Мэтт. – Купил на проверку, узнать, за что его все так хвалят. И, знаешь, я вполне доволен. Удобный и шустрый девайс. Эппл в принципе движутся, как мне кажется, в нужном направлении. Если продолжат в том же духе, то станут неоспоримыми лидерами на рынке.

– Он восхитителен, – подвел краткие итоги Диего. – Телефон-мечта.

– Правда? – Лемье поднял бровь. – В таком случае предлагаю обмен: я даю тебе свой айфон на целый день, чтобы ты мог по достоинству оценить все его плюсы и минусы, а ты даешь мне свой, чтобы я вспомнил, как это важно, ценить то, что имеешь. Согласен?

Диего едва не выронил заветный смартфон, но, к счастью, вовремя ухватился за его корпус пальцами. Он не мог поверить своим ушам.

– То есть ты предлагаешь обменять это чудо техники на кнопочную «Нокию»? Ты уверен?

– Абсолютно, но только на один день, – улыбнулся Мэтт. – Ну так что, по рукам?

– По рукам! – с готовностью согласился Диего, и ребята скрепили их договор рукопожатием.

– Хорошо, сейчас сниму пароль, и он твой, – забрав айфон из чужих рук, произнес Лемье. – И, к слову, может быть, все-таки глянешь свои результаты?

– Да-да, конечно, – напоминание об экзаменах вернуло его к реальности, и когда они с Мэттом по уговору обменялись мобильниками, он открыл ту самую фотографию. – Ого, надо же, ты на первом месте по успеваемости в нашей группе! Это поразительно, как тебе удалось набрать 97 процентов?

– Так же, как и любому другому студенту NYSMEF, – спокойно сказал тот. – Просто делал свое дело.

Но Диего его уже не слушал, он смотрел в экран и, судя по выражению его лица, не мог поверить в то, что видит. Уже второй раз за сегодня.

– Я… я седьмой, – с трудом выговорил он и пожевал губами, словно пробуя фразу на вкус. – Седьмая строчка. У меня 93 процента и «A» за «Основы менеджмента». Невероятно…

– Потрясающе, – Мэтт даже похлопал ему. – Так держать.

– Но… – Диего снова погрузился в список. – Я не вижу здесь Эммы, где она?

Лемье нахмурился.

– Она, увы, не попала в десятку лучших, – он глубоко вздохнул. – Тест сильно ухудшил ее положение в рейтинге.

– Она… провалилась? – с ужасом предположил парень, но Мэтт покачал головой.

– Нет, просто написала его хуже, чем могла бы. Такое случается, расстраиваться не о чем. Впрочем, мне надо идти, – он взглянул на наручные часы. – До встречи, надеюсь, он тебя не подведет.

Мэтт указал на смартфон в руках Диего и ретировался.

 

***

 

– То есть, нет, на полном серьезе, этот странный чувак дал тебе свой навороченный смартфон в обмен на твой убитый кирпич? Я не ослышался?

Ал выглядел реально напряженным. Его брови плотно сошлись на переносице, создавая впечатление одной непрерывной линии, а рот застыл в неком подобии ухмылки, смешанной с гримасой отвращения. Темные глаза быстро бегали то влево, то вправо, на лбу выступили капельки пота, а вена у виска слегка вздулась, будто он в уме пытался решить теорему Ферма.

– Не нравится мне этот парень. Подозрительный он какой-то. И предложения у него не менее подозрительные. Я бы не стал ему доверять. Капиталистам, вроде его семейки, в принципе нельзя доверять, эти ребята заботятся только о себе.

– Диаз, прекрати, – отмахнулся от него Диего, разглядывая выменянный айфон. – Это просто обмен на день, ни больше, ни меньше.

– Окей, но, чел, сам подумай, какой ему профит с этого обмена?

Тот в ответ лишь цокнул языком и закинул ногу на ногу.

– Ты что-то говоришь про капиталистов, а сам только с позиции профита и думаешь, – отметил он, поглядывая в конец вагона. Там, у дверей, о чем-то переговариваясь и хихикая, стояли девчонки, по виду старшеклассницы, и в интервале в пятнадцать секунд то и дело бросали заинтересованные взгляды на них с Алом. – Видишь тех девчонок, они уже целых семь минут исподтишка за нами наблюдают. Я думаю, это из-за него, потому что обычно девушки на мне глазами долго не задерживаются, – Диего поднял телефон к лицу, делая вид, что смотрит в экран, но на самом деле боковым зрением принялся наблюдать за дальнейшими действиями двух незнакомок. Одна из них снова на долю секунды повернулась к нему и, улыбнувшись, отвернулась, продолжая хихикать со своей подругой.

– С чего ты взял, что смотрят на тебя? – Ал откинул волосы с лица и поправил воротник куртки. – Может, это я своим обаянием сразил этих сеньорит наповал!

Диего с явным сомнением уставился на друга.

– Без обид, но сразить ты можешь разве что муху газетой. Впрочем, как и я, поэтому я и озадачен.

– В таком случае возьми и подойди к ним, – развел руки в стороны Ал. – Познакомишься, поговоришь с девчонками по душам, заодно и узнаешь, чем вызван столь повышенный интерес к нашим скромным персонам.

Диего стушевался.

– А может, не стоит?

– Ну, раз не стоит, то и умри от любопытства.

Диего вздохнул. Ал прав, пока у него есть преимущество в виде айфона, привлекающее внимание, нужно действовать. Да и, в самом деле, интересно же. Он встал с места и размашистым шагом подошел к девушкам. 

– Привет, – начал разговор он со своего фирменного жеста: как бы небрежно отбросил волосы назад и наклонил голову. – Мы с вами случайно не знакомы?

Подруги в очередной раз переглянулись.

– Возможно, да, а возможно, нет, – сказала одна из них, та, что повыше. – У нас много знакомых.

– Даже слишком много, чтобы помнить всех в лицо, – согласилась с ней другая и закусила губу.

– Ну, тогда, может быть, если вы не помните всех в лицо, то помните по имени?

Девчонки засмеялись.

– У нас плохая память на имена, даже еще хуже, чем на лица, – высокая подруга прикрылась рукой, а низкая указала на айфон. – Но зато мы отлично помним телефонные номера. И мне кажется, что твой нам точно знаком. Дай-ка проверю!

И она, не дождавшись разрешения, вырвала смартфон из рук Диего и принялась что-то на нем набирать. Через пару секунд из кармана ее куртки донеслась мелодия.

– Говорю же, что-то знакомое, – она хитро прищурилась и передала айфон своей подруге. – Я в таких вещах не ошибаюсь.

– Я тоже, – та в свою очередь проделала аналогичные манипуляции и, получив, что хотела, вернула наконец гаджет удивленному Диего. – Ой, кажется, наша остановка.

И две неразлучные девицы выпорхнули из вагона, все так же хохоча и улыбаясь. Практически сразу же после этого двери захлопнулись, и поезд продолжил движение.

– Ну и что? – спросил Ал, все это время со стороны наблюдавший за действиями друга, когда Диего вернулся к нему. – По-моему, все прошло более чем офигенно.

– Ты же видел, что сейчас произошло? – тихо проговорил тот. – Такого со мной не случалось уже очень давно.

– Мои поздравления, – Ал хлопнул его по спине, но Диего все не унимался:  
– Прикинь, они дали мне свой номер телефона. Каждая, Диаз! 

– Прикидываю, прикидываю, – выслушивая его ликования, Ал потянул Диего к дверям вагона и, как только состав прибыл на станцию, вытолкал его на платформу. – Но для начала поумерь свой пыл, иначе для лазертага запала не останется.

Напоминание о цели поездки привело Диего в чувство. Сегодня они и еще другие ребята с их курса решили собраться вместе и поиграть в лазертаг в честь окончания самой первой в их студенческой жизни зачетной недели. Кроме того, к ним, из солидарности, присоединились еще и некоторые кураторы, так что команды и их капитаны определились автоматически.

– Гринвуд, я ожидаю от вас честной игры, – выкрикнула Нгози, указывая лазерным автоматом на капитана команды противников. – Мы, «Красные», сделаем вас с закрытыми глазами.

– Ха, – Гринвуд подбоченился, закинув свое оружие на плечо, – неужели ты думаешь, что нас так просто победить? Как бы не так! «Зеленые» не сдаются! Вперед, в бой!

Как только все боевые кличи были кинуты, а правила обговорены, игра началась. Диего в паре с «жаждущим расправы над противником» Алом немедля бросились в атаку. Проходя по затемненным коридорам, Диего запнулся о собственные шнурки и, заверив Ала, что он присоединится к нему через пару секунд, присел, чтобы убрать их внутрь кед, как вдруг на него кто-то налетел. Этим кем-то оказалась Эмма, а потому вместо того, чтобы бурчать и сердиться на чужую неуклюжесть, Диего рассыпался перед девушкой в извинениях. Та лишь отрешенно кивнула, даже толком не смотря на него, и прошла вперед. Диего последовал за ней.

– Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался он, видя, что девушка никак не отреагировала на то, что ее только что подстрелил один из «Зеленых». Он-то, конечно, сразу же расквитался с этим товарищем, прицельным выстрелом выведя его из игры на пару секунд, но состояние Эммы беспокоило его сильнее заработанных очков за нейтрализацию противника. – Ты выглядишь как-то расстроено. 

Вдруг Эмма остановилась. Она развернулась к Диего, и тот увидел на ее милом личике явные признаки волнения.

– Мэтт не пришел, – произнесла она, и ее слова тут же растворились в веселой музыке. – Он пообещал мне, что придет сегодня поиграть, но… в итоге так и не явился. 

Диего сморщился. То, с какой интонацией девушка это сказала и с каким рвением хотела увидеть Лемье прямо здесь и сейчас, ему совсем не понравилось. 

– Ух, как это низко – не выполнять данных обещаний! – чересчур наигранно возмутился он. Прости, Мэтт, айфон, конечно, крутая вещица, но добиться расположения девушки мечты куда круче. – Я вот, например, всегда соблюдаю данные обещания. В лепешку разобьюсь, но соблюду!

Эмма улыбнулась и, сложив руки на груди, наклонила голову вбок.

– Правда?

– Клянусь своей коллекцией комиксов! – гордо вскинул подбородок Диего. – Да чтоб мне пусто было, если это не так.

В следующий же момент в него кто-то попал, а буквально через мгновение на него набросился разгоряченный и во всю глотку кричащий Ал.

– Ну и чего ты тут завис?! Договорились же, что ты меня нагонишь и мы вместе пойдем крушить все вокруг! – его взгляд пал на стоящую позади Диего Эмму. – А, ну все понятно. Извините, мисс, но я вынужден сейчас же забрать этого придурка с собой.

Он бесцеремонно схватил Диего за запястье и, пока тот не начал сопротивляться, потащил за собой вглубь лабиринта.

– Я охреневаю от тебя, – то и дело ворчал он, отстреливаясь от противников. – Боевая диверсия в виде болтовни с девушкой. Будь моя воля, Карлос, я бы тебя расстрелял за предательство отряда.

– Это всего лишь игра! – запротестовал Диего. – Не воспринимай ее слишком серьезно. Да и вообще, кто тебя просил появляться именно в этот момент? Максимально не вовремя! Я из-за тебя теперь в ее глазах идиотом выгляжу!

Ал резко остановился.

– Стоп, так это, оказывается, я во всем виноват?! – гневно выдал он. – Это я подставил команду? Я бросил друга, и я не сдержал слово? Знаешь что, чувак, в данный момент ты выглядишь идиотом не только в ее глазах!

Диего закусил губу. Да, неудобно получилось. Вот только что он бахвалился перед Эммой, что весь такой честный и правильный, а сам в итоге забыл о лучшем друге и всей той тактике, что они вдвоем придумали на бой грядущий. 

– Прости, что-то я… – начал было он, но извиняться и наверстывать упущенное было поздно. По громкой связи сообщили об окончании игры, его автомат разрядился, а все игроки направились к выходу.

– Мда, отлично поиграли, – процедил Ал и, покачав головой, последовал за остальными. Диего хотел нагнать его, сказать что-нибудь приободряющее, но понимал, что испорченная игра – целиком и полностью его вина, так что это самое приободряющее из его уст прозвучало бы как издевка.

Вышел из лабиринта Диего в ужасном настроении. Ну вот что он за человек такой? Хочет как лучше, а получается как всегда. И себе не дал развлечься, да еще и других подставил.

– Я ж говорил! Говорил! – ликовал Гринвуд, тыча пальцем в табло с результатами. – «Зеленые» победили! Размазали вас как масло по сковородке! Слышь, Вайо, вы – лузеры!

– Смотри не зазнавайся, Гринвуд! – парировала Нгози. – Это еще не конец, жди реванша.

Она отыскала Диего с Алом и, окрикнув обоих, подбежала к ним.

– Да что же это такое, – эмоционально топнула ногой она, поравнявшись с ребятами. – То на экзах завал, то проигрыш в лазертаг – прямо-таки сплошная полоса неудач. А мы ведь с Гринвудом еще поспорили, кто победит, теперь придется отдавать должок. Вот черт поганый, а!

– Да ладно тебе, не переживай, – мягко сказал Диего, незаметно поглядывая на Ала. – Ты хорошо постаралась, а победа – это второстепенное. Главное, ведь, участие, верно?

– Сейчас бы использовать присказки для лохов, – огрызнулся Ал еще до того, как успела отреагировать сама Нгози. – Победа была бы у нас в кармане, если бы все из нас постарались так же, как она. 

И снова не успел никто ничего сказать в ответ, как он уже исчез за дверью. А в следующую секунду, чуть повернув голову, Диего увидел стоящих неподалеку от той самой двери Эмму и Мэтта. От удивления он аж протер глаза, надеясь, что ему это всего лишь показалось, но, нет, атлетически сложенная фигура Мэтта рядом с девушкой была вполне реальна. Не удержавшись, он решил подойти к ним поближе и заодно узнать, где же этот парень пропадал все то время, что они играли.

–… и, в общем, я смог приехать только к концу, – Мэтт, похоже, как раз увлеченно вещал о причинах пропуска игры. – И снова здравствуй, Диего, – поздоровался он и дежурно улыбнулся, – как прошла игра?

– Чудесно. Мы проиграли, – хмуро ответил тот, буравя Лемье взглядом. – Эмма сказала, что ты пообещал ей поучаствовать в игре. Печально, что тебя не было, нам бы очень помогло твое присутствие.

Закончив свой краткий монолог, Диего насупился, а Мэтт тяжело вздохнул. Его брови изогнулись, отчего лицо парня сделалось грустным.

– Видишь ли, несмотря на то, что я стараюсь быть пунктуальным, ненавижу опаздывать и умею грамотно рассчитывать временные издержки, я не могу всегда учесть все факторы окружающей среды, а в особенности человеческий фактор, и именно по этой причине сегодня я застрял в центре города. Мне кажется, тебе, как жителю Нью-Йорка, должно быть известно о том, что Манхеттен частенько по тем или иным причинам часами стоит в пробках.

Диего кивнул. Ему, начинающему автолюбителю, это было очень хорошо известно.

– К тому же сегодня мне пришлось заказывать такси, так как я не мог позвонить личному водителю, из-за чего я потратил куда больше времени, чем обычно.

– А почему ты не мог ему позвонить? – спросила Эмма, на что Мэтт лишь развел руками.

– Потому, что мой телефон и моя сим-карта у Диего, а наизусть номер я не помню.

– У Диего?! – удивлению Эммы не было предела. Она поочередно смотрела то на одного парня, то на другого и, казалось, едва понимала, что происходит. – Как это понимать? Так, а ну-ка оба объяснитесь, пожалуйста.

Сам же Диего замер от услышанного, будто пытаясь слиться со стеной, однако у него это плохо получалось. По телу его пробежали мурашки, а осознание пришло только сейчас: сегодня он подвел абсолютно всех. 

– Поверь, Эмма, ничего особенного, просто, видимо, Диего так спешил обменяться телефонами, что забыл переставить наши симки. Вот и получилось что получилось, – Мэтт пожал плечами и повернулся к виновнику произошедшего. – И поэтому во избежание повторения подобных конфузов я вынужден потребовать свой телефон обратно. Очень жаль, что все так вышло.

В его стальных глазах проблеснула недобрая искра. Он протянул руку, и Диего без колебаний передал ему айфон, а взамен получил свою старую-добрую «Нокию». 

– Но я все равно не понимаю… – начала было говорить Эмма, но Мэтт улыбнулся и плавным движением приобнял девушку за плечи.

– Я расскажу тебе всю историю с самого начала, если разрешишь мне подвезти тебя. Тем более, больше это не проблема, я ведь вернул телефон.

Эмме предложение пришлось по вкусу, так что вскоре Диего в очередной раз наблюдал, как наикрутейшая девушка в его жизни уходит в закат под ручку с мистером Неподражаемым-Мэттью-Лемье. На душе в очередной раз сделалось мерзко. Настроение же упало совсем к самым плинтусам, а окончательно добило его понимание того, что в этот раз даже на поддержку Ала рассчитывать не стоит. Диего постарался на славу: от него отвернулись все, кто только мог. Сказка закончилась, и Золушка из принцессы снова превратилась в падчерицу-замарашку.

 

***

 

Весь остаток января Диего пролежал плашмя, смотря в потолок и думая о разном. А иногда и не думая вовсе. Просто потому, что так было намного легче. Происшествие в лазертаге здорово подкосило его эмоциональное состояние и вогнало в такую апатию, что не хотелось вообще ничего, кроме как лежать и плакать. Из комнаты он выходил только в экстренном порядке, когда совсем приспичит. Голод, холод и все прочие низменные потребности он предпочел по максимуму игнорировать, особенно когда он не мог найти в себе сил даже для того, чтобы элементарно подняться с кровати. Что уж говорить о колледже, да и просто вылазках в город. Диего даже думать об этом не мог. На учебе его в последний раз видели, кажется, две недели назад, и его это вполне устраивало. Дедлайны не горят, мозг не кипит от плодотворной деятельности – вот и замечательно. Правда, тут еще как посмотреть, что хуже: чтобы мозг кипел, или чтобы он же медленно отмирал в бездействии. Дилемма буриданова осла, только в пессимистическом ключе.

Людмила же, как любая заботливая мать, не могла не замечать за Диего резких изменений в поведении. Она уже давно привыкла, что сын ее – преимущественно замкнутый интроверт, предпочитающий дни и ночи проводить в черте собственной комнаты, и которого лишь время от времени пробивает на веселые похождения, но даже такое упорное затворничество для него было нетипично. В обычном состоянии, конечно. Однако кому как не Людмиле было знать, что помимо безобидной интроверсии ее сын страдает еще и хроническими неврозами. Такие состояния упаднического настроения у Диего периодически случались, его психотерапевт называл их «рецидивами» и говорил, что вызваны они могут быть по разным причинам. Мол, надо смотреть по каждой конкретной ситуации. Людмила не знала, чем был вызван именно этот внезапный приступ, но очень переживала за здоровье сына и опасалась, как бы очередная хандра не вылилась во что-то еще более серьезное и опасное, например, в нервный срыв. Что, к слову, тоже случалось, и что омрачало дни семьи Карлос по полной программе.

Людмила всеми силами старалась не допустить катастрофы; ежедневно она заходила в комнату сына и интересовалась его самочувствием. Тот в свою очередь что-то невнятно бормотал и натягивал на себя одеяло, с головой прячась под ним. Так он дожидался, пока мать не уйдет, оставив его одного, и вылезал обратно. И самое грустное в этом то, что он, может, и не был против поговорить с ней, но просто не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Все его проблемы казались такими далекими, будто они и не его вовсе, и какими-то… глупыми, незначительными. Она-то наверняка по работе сталкивается с куда более сложными ситуациями, так что это будет как-то нелепо, если он начнет ей жаловаться на свои никчемные проблемы. Да, в общем-то, никакие они и не проблемы, а так… мелкие неурядицы. Осталось только понять, чего он тогда так на них зациклился.

В один из таких дней, когда дома остался лишь он один, Диего наконец-то нашел в себе силы подняться с кровати и переползти в кресло. Развалившись в нем, он сидел перед своим старым компьютером. Экран, не менее старый, рябил, ужасно раздражая. «Все нормальные люди уже давно перешли на жидкокристаллические экраны, и только я все сижу с этим барахлом, – думал Диего, пиная процессор. – Железо уже тоже старое до безобразия, не компьютер, а развалюха».

– Вот и я такая же развалюха, – внезапно вслух уныло протянул он. – Никуда не гожусь, вот меня все вокруг и отторгают.

Он отвернулся от экрана и возвел взгляд под самый потолок. Там вот уже несколько лет висел его любимый плакат с Меган Вулф**, обворожительной красоткой в купальнике. 

– Эх, вот бы мне быть таким же, как ты. Классным, красивым и… женщиной. Ну реально, вам и ныть можно, и быть слабыми, и это за вами все бегают, а не вы за всеми.

Он, не слезая с кресла, поднялся на ноги, перепрыгнул на кровать и оказался лицом к лицу с напечатанной Меган. Аккуратно приподняв края плаката, он заглянул под него, и его лицо тут же озарила улыбка. Улыбка влюбленного идиота, как он ее называл, за что он ее и недолюбливал. Впрочем, это была первая положительная эмоция за прошедшую неделю, что само по себе являлось хорошим звоночком.

Под плакатом висели приклеенные прямиком к стене фотографии. С десяток маленьких, чуть ли не паспортных фотографий Эммы. Диего хранил их здесь исключительно из соображений секретности. И, надо сказать, тайник он выбрал хороший – если не знать, что под плакатом что-то спрятано, то самостоятельно вряд ли догадаешься. Своей коллекцией секретных фотографий он ужасно гордился. Их печать стоила ему не один доллар, так что ценность в них была не только духовная, но и материальная. По очереди рассмотрев снимки и задержавшись взглядом на каждом из них, Диего качнул головой, как бы безмолвно прощаясь с ними на неопределенное время, и накрыл их плакатом. В этот же момент на всю комнату раздалась визгливая трель мобильника. Диего рванул к телефону. Столь необычайная резвость была легко объяснима: он надеялся, что это звонит Ал. С того дня они так нормально и не поговорили, и Диего страстно желал прояснить ситуацию и по-человечески извиниться. Но, увы, стоило взглянуть на экран телефона, и уголки его губ опустились. Это была мать. 

– Диего слушает, – неохотно протянул он, отвечая на звонок.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все хорошо? – услышав траурные интонации в голосе сына, Людмила засуетилась. – Ничего не болит?

– Мам, – Диего потер висок. – Все классно. Тебе не стоит лишний раз себя накручивать.

– Точно-точно классно? Ты уверен? – судя по напору, она будто бы желала убедиться в обратном. 

– Точно-точно, – он попытался сделать голос чуть более веселым, но вышла в итоге какая-то писклявая ерунда. – Давай так: ты приедешь, и мы лучше дома поговорим, окей?

– Окей, – Людмила, кажется, смирилась. – Тогда… тогда вечером устроим чаепитие! Тортик, ну, тот, который ты любишь, купить?

– На твое усмотрение, – на выдохе ответил Диего и, пообещав к вечеру привести настроение в порядок, попрощался с матерью и кинул трубку на кровать. Позже он и сам рухнул рядышком, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие подушки. Ну вот и на что он каждый раз надеется, когда его уши улавливают первые секунды мелодии звонка? Почему он такой наивный, почему такой неуверенный? Почему все ждет, что кто-то другой должен делать первый шаг, когда вообще-то виноват он?

Внезапно эта мимолетная мысль больно уколола его изнутри, и он моментально подорвался с места. Сев за компьютер, он открыл ICQ и Фейсбук и по очереди то там, то там написал Алу сообщение. Он понимал, что выразить все свои мысли в текстовом виде у него получится намного лучше, и потому постарался вложить в сообщение всю свою красноречивость. Отправив письмо, Диего в задумчивости облокотился на стол. Все это, конечно, безумно хорошо, но как скоро Ал теперь его прочитает? Этого ему знать было не дано.

Размышления об Але как по цепочке притащили за собой еще и нежелательные мысли о Мэттью Лемье. Чертов Лемье, этот парень буквально сводил с ума! Каждый раз, как Диего вспоминал о нем, его одновременно обуревали и пассивная агрессия, и жгучий интерес. С одной стороны, он ненавидел Лемье за то, что тот лезет к Эмме, и все его попытки в этом направлении заканчиваются весьма успешно, с другой… с другой таинственность Мэтта нехило зацепила его природную любознательность. Да и активирующаяся обычно в преддверии чего-то глобального и бьющая без промаха интуиция явно давала понять, что Мэттью – свой человек. На данном этапе он не совсем понимал, в чем это выражается и как это следует трактовать, но интуиция есть интуиция, а ей он, даже будучи дотошным занудой, привык доверять безоговорочно. В случае же с Лемье утверждение о его «благоприятности» для Диего подтверждалось еще и странными снами, которые зачастили сниться ему в последнее время. В них он будто бы оказывался перед четырьмя таинственными фигурами, черты которых угадывались лишь подсознательно. Он бы даже не обратил внимания на подобный сон, даже не запомнил бы наверняка, если бы тот он не приходил к нему снова и снова. Каждую ночь Диего оказывался все ближе и ближе к четырем фигурам, и в одном из последних снов как раз и смог рассмотреть одну из них. Самая высокая фигура чертовски сильно напоминала нового знакомого из колледжа. Опять же, любой другой человек забил бы на это, ну, подумаешь, всего лишь совпадение, но с Диего такое случалось уже не один раз, и каждый из тех «многосерийных» снов нес какую-то потайную мысль. Каждый из них будто бы был ключом к сундуку, которого у него никогда не было.

Короче говоря, из всего этого торжества подсознательного пока можно было сделать только один вывод – не стоит портить отношения с Мэттом. Если ему суждено сыграть важную роль в жизни Диего, то пусть так оно и будет. Осталось только смириться с тем, что этот мерзавец пытается увести у него девушку. 

Закусив губу, Диего забил в поисковую строку Гугла имя и фамилию Мэтта. С последнего раза, когда они с Алом искали по нему информацию, прошло уже почти полгода, наверняка в интернете за это время появилось что-то новенькое. Тем более что в прошлый раз они ограничились лишь двумя ссылками: страницей в Вики, посвященной Лемье-старшему, и той самой статьей про убытки. Пролистав всю первую страницу поиска, Диего хотел было отчаяться и закрыть вкладку – Гугл был уверен, что его интересует именно отец Мэтта – как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за знакомое название. Самый нижний результат поиска по какой-то непонятой причине выдал ему ссылку на Everyzine. Everyzine был одним из тех популярных глянцевых журналов обо всем на свете для подростков, причем, что самое интересное, не только для девчонок, но и для мальчишек. Диего любил этот журнал: благодаря ему он всегда был в курсе всех модных трендов, интересных событий и хотя бы примерно представлял, чем заинтересовать противоположный пол. Но как с ним связан Мэттью, раз даже поисковик выдает ссылку на журнал из-за его имени? Насколько Диего знал, журнал выпускался в Нью-Йорке, и его редакция находилась именно здесь. Семья же Лемье – канадцы, если верить Вики, так что связь одного с другим пока была весьма неочевидна. Щелкнув по ссылке, Диего оказался на сайте журнала, в разделе с фотографиями. И каково было его удивление, когда, прокрутив колесико мышки, он наткнулся на изображение Мэтта. Открыв фотографию, он с жадностью начал рассматривать ее. Кроме Мэтта на ней еще была запечатлена какая-то незнакомая девушка. Они вдвоем сидели на чем-то похожем на перила и смотрели прямо в камеру. На обоих были надеты модные вещички, каждая из которых была подписана мелким шрифтом, а название вверху страницы гласило: «Снова в школу». Только теперь все наконец-то встало на свои места, а бурная реакция девушек в кафетерии прояснилась окончательно. Действительно, вряд ли девчонки знали его как сына человека, владеющего целой корпорацией, скорее он был известен им как популярная фотомодель из любимого журнала. Диего даже стало его немного жалко: интересно, сколько раз ему уже преграждали путь безумные фанатки, выпрашивая автограф? Впрочем, ладно еще автограф, главное, чтобы на части не разобрали.

В приподнятом настроении он решил проверить, не ответил ли ему Ал. Письмо оставалось непрочитанным, и Диего снова приуныл. Однако унывать ему пришлось недолго; внезапно в дверь позвонили. Такой неожиданный поворот разом скинул с него весь флер расхлябанности. Он никого не ждал, а мать еще не скоро должна была вернуться домой. Тем более, у нее есть ключи. Схватив со стола ножницы и плотно сжав их в руке, Диего подошел к двери и заглянул в глазок. Никого там не увидев, он разволновался еще сильнее. Район у них неспокойный, мало ли что. Месяц-два назад, вон, какие-то свидетели чего-то там приходили, настойчиво просили купить какую-то книжицу и причаститься к их религии. Он их, конечно, послал куда подальше, но с того момента лишний раз открывать двери стало как-то боязно. Не торопясь, он скинул все цепочки и провернул замки и, приготовившись нападать, если потребуется, приоткрыл дверь. В образовавшейся щелке замаячили собранные в хвост каштановые волосы и длинные руки, укутанные в плащ. 

– Ната?! – удивленно выдал Диего, полностью открыв дверь и разглядывая гостью. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Девушка переминулась с ноги на ногу.

– Ну, так, проведать тебя пришла, – смущаясь, ответила она. – Тебя что-то давно на парах не было видно, вот я и подумала, что ты заболел. Вот, смотри, я даже апельсинчиков принесла!

Ната протянула парню целый пакет, заполненный апельсинами, и широко улыбнулась.

– Клево, – бесцветно отозвался Диего, кладя его на тумбочку при входе. – Отнесу их Марго, у нее как раз есть соковыжималка. Ты входить будешь, или как?

– Буду! – всполошилась Ната и перешагнула через порог. Оказавшись в квартире, она тут же начала стягивать с себя верхнюю одежду, то и дело поглядывая на Диего, закрывающего замки. – А кто такая Марго?

– Подруга матери, – холодно сказал тот и облокотился на дверь. – Спасибо, конечно, за визит, мне правда очень приятно, но имей в виду, что я сейчас не особенно разговорчив.

– Да? Ну ладно, – Ната пожала плечами. – А кстати, чем ты болел таким все это время?

– Депрессией и ненавистью к себе.

– А если серьезно?

Диего с сожалением посмотрел на девушку. Его каждый раз невероятно печалило то, что многие люди совершенно поверхностно относятся к ментальному здоровью в принципе. То есть никто не сомневается, что тебе плохо, если ты заболеваешь гриппом, но почему-то, когда дело касается иных проблем, то все тут же начинают говорить, что это несерьезно, и ты просто временно упал духом, тебе надо проветриться, заняться делом и вообще перестать быть тряпкой.

– Я абсолютно серьезен. Я не ходил на занятия потому, что банально не мог заставить свой зад встать с постели.

– Ага, понятно, – протянула Ната, покачивая головой. – То есть мне так Нгози и передать, да?

Упоминание куратора заставило Диего напрячься.

– Нгози? Причем тут Нгози?

– А при том, что она первая, не считая меня, конечно, заметила, что тебя нет. Разволновалась вся, говорит, ты звонки игнорируешь, с тобой никак не связаться…

Диего отвел взгляд. Ну да, есть такое, но это только потому, что в последнее время ему зачастили звонить какие-то непонятные девушки с предложением встретиться. Странный телефонный террор продолжался вот уже неделю и, похоже, даже не думал заканчиваться. Почему это происходит именно с ним, он не знал. Он пытался поискать информацию в интернете об этом, звонил на горячую линию оператора, но все тщетно. Ни там, ни там помощи он не дождался. Тем временем, хаос продолжался: вчера, например, ему снова позвонили с незнакомого номера, но он даже не взял трубку. Отказывать людям, а уж тем более кричать на них, ему всегда было неудобно, поэтому он предпочел просто не вступать с ними в контакт. На данный момент это казалось ему лучшей стратегией.

– У меня мобильник на беззвучном, – соврал он, надеясь, что горящие щеки не выдают его с потрохами. Врать он тоже никогда не умел, – вот и не услышал. Спасибо, что сказала об этом, так неловко, обещаю, что завтра буду в колледже.

– Вот и чудесно! – Ната вновь улыбнулась своей «зубастой» улыбкой. – А чтобы стопроцентно расположить тебя к выходу из дома… – она опустила руку в карман пальто и чуть погодя вынула оттуда сложенный пополам флаер, протянув его собеседнику. – На, посмотри!

Тот развернул флаер, и лицо его вытянулось.

– Святые угодники, это же…

– Ага! – Ната вся светилась от радости. – Концерт Wandy в День святого Валентина!

– Замечательные новости, – Диего и сам был на седьмом небе от счастья. Он обожал Wandy, они были его любимой группой еще со средней школы, когда только их песни и мелодии могли заставить его забыть о несчастьях и танцевать, пока никто не видит, и пропустить их концерт означало бы предать свою любовь к ним. – Просто отличные! Я должен быть там!

– Я так и знала! – вскрикнула Ната. – Именно поэтому я и хочу тебя туда пригласить. Давай вместе пойдем, а? Вдвоем ведь веселее.

Радостный настрой и легкость мгновенно улетучились. Улыбка сошла на нет. Черт возьми, этого следовало ожидать, если имеешь дело с Натой. Очередная ловушка, из которой нужно поскорее выбраться, пока она окончательно не захлопнулась. Надо как-нибудь соскочить, срочно! Думай, Карлос, думай.

– Слу-ушай… – начал он, пытаясь мысленно подобрать такие слова, чтобы не обидеть девушку. – Я тут вспомнил, 14-го февраля я буду немного занят. Дела, очень важные дела, знаешь ли. Кажется, плакал мой концерт.

Да, врать он не умел, но зато мастерски отыгрывал различные роли. В данном случае надо было всего лишь представить, что он – чрезвычайно занятой человек, у которого на месяцы вперед все расписано по датам. И, вуаля, сразу же появлялся необходимый тон, серьезное выражение лица и исчезала любая заторможенность. За счет этого и выезжал.

– Но… Неужели нельзя перенести?

– Не думаю, у меня очень плотный график, – возразил ей Диего, снимая в вешалки ее пальто и вручая его девушке. – Но, так уж и быть, я попытаюсь выкроить время для концерта, и то только потому, что мы с тобой хорошие друзья, а я, безусловно, ценю это.

– Но… – продолжила было препираться Ната, но тот не давал ей вставить и слова. 

– Я дам тебе знать, как только что-то освободится. Точнее, если вдруг что-то освободится, ну, ты понимаешь. Все-таки очень много дел, ну очень. Если будет звонить Нгози, скажи ей, что со мной все хорошо, – он в ускоренном темпе помог Нате надеть пальто, после чего открыл дверь и пропустил ее вперед. – Ах и да, спасибо за приглашение. До встречи!

И как только Ната оказалась за порогом, Диего помахал ей на прощание и захлопнул дверь. Избавляться от нее с каждый разом становилось все сложнее. И дело даже не в прогрессирующей привязанности Наты, а в том, что он и впрямь дорожил их дружбой и обрывать все на корню не хотелось. После каждого такого случая Диего чувствовал себя отстойно. Он понимал, что поступает с девушкой не совсем правильно, но и отвечать на ее знаки внимания ему не хотелось. Еще чего! У него есть Эмма, и только она ему и нужна. И никто больше. А Ната только мешается. И надо было что-то с этим делать.

 

***

 

В колледже все было как обычно. Все шло своим чередом: преподаватели исправно читали свои лекции, студенты записывали их в тетради, а по многим предметам уже сейчас, в начале февраля, обозначились темы будущих тестов и контрольных, а также концепция итоговых проектов. Итоговыми проектами выделился лишь курс по корпоративной этике, и пусть на данный момент никто из студентов толком не знал, в чем будет заключаться этот самый проект, волнительно было уже сейчас. Хотя, что уж там, Диего в принципе волновался по любому поводу.

– Не переживайте, – успокаивающим голосом говорила им профессор Линда Миллер, пухлая женщина, любившая складывать ладони домиком и добрым родительским взглядом обводить своих студентов. – Это задание не настолько сложное, как вам, возможно, кажется сейчас. Оно скорее направлено на развитие вашего творческого и коммуникативного потенциала, нежели на зазубривание материала и учебу в прямом смысле слова, так что, я уверена, даже те, кто не блещут результатами тестов, справятся с ним на отлично!

Эти слова, конечно, слегка успокоили Диего, и он решил не нагнетать обстановку раньше времени. Подумаешь, проект. Он справится с ним на раз-два!.. Наверное. 

– А, вот ты где! – отвлек его от задумчивого помешивания кофе Алексей, подошедший к его столику. – Не будешь возражать, если я присяду?

– Нет, конечно, – ответил Диего и убрал сумку со стула. – Ты что-то хотел спросить?

– Ну да, и это тоже, – усмехнувшись, сказал Алексей и поправил свои незаменимые очки с желтыми, похожими на два солнышка, стеклами. – Тут, в общем, буквально на днях открылась запись на межуниверситетские соревнования, и теперь я, как капитан сборной NYSMEF, ищу команду. Ты как, в ладах с легкой атлетикой?

Лицо Диего исказилось, словно кто-то сильно отдавил ему ногу.

– Алекс, мне очень жаль, но, боюсь, я ничем не смогу помочь. Я слишком неспортивный человек, для меня даже простой комьютинг [3] уже серьезное испытание на выносливость. Особенно в час пик.

Он засмеялся, но, заметив, что Алексею совсем не весело, тут же перестал.

– Я не просто с атлетикой не в ладах, я в принципе далек от спорта. Мне очень жаль.

– Ладно, я понял, не убивайся ты так. Нет, так нет, – хлопнул его по плечу тот. – Найдем других, у нас колледж большой. 

– Это точно, – кивнул Диего. – Не думаю, что найти желающих поучаствовать станет большой проблемой.

Алексей, ничего не отвечая, нагнулся слегка вперед, будто собирался поделиться великой тайной.

– Говоря о проблемах, – он, слегка развернувшись, кинул быстрый взгляд на Ала. – Вы поссорились, да? Извини, если лезу, но слишком уж это заметно. 

Диего не ответил. Он в упор смотрел на Ала, который сидел к ним спиной за соседним столиком. И как он тут оказался? Не может быть, чтобы он был здесь с самого начала, Диего бы заметил. 

– Ну, – выдал он, – я… я, кажется, сильно его обидел. Но я не специально, честно! 

Реплика получилась громче, чем он рассчитывал, и Диего закусил губу. Интересно, Ал услышал? К сожалению, по нему ничего сказать не представлялось возможным, парень сидел неподвижно.

– И что же ты такого сделал? – как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Алексей.

– Помнишь лазертаг? – тот кивнул. – Так вот, в тот день мы проиграли, и частично это моя вина. Просто… мы с Алом договаривались действовать вместе, а я… А я наломал дров, в общем. Не специально, просто… Так получилось. Я хотел извиниться, но он даже слушать меня не стал. А в интернет он, похоже, не заходит, потому что там я уже сто раз успел попросить прощения. Впрочем, не заходит и ладно, может… может, ему и так хорошо, чего я навязываться лишний раз буду? У меня, между прочим, тоже гордость есть.

– Знаешь, – Алексей улыбнулся, – мне кажется, скоро все нормализуется. Диаз просто сам по себе взрывной парень. Я ведь и у него пытался спрашивать, что произошло, но он ни в какую. Только бесился и просил не лезть в чужое дело. Ты, вон, более открытым в этом плане оказался.

– Ты бы знал, как я иногда от этого страдаю.

– То-то и оно, вы, как огонь и лед, постоянно уравновешиваете друг друга, а сейчас, пока вы порознь, один как с цепи сорвавшийся, а другой ходит с унылым лицом и, черт вас подери, не знаешь, как каждому помочь. Но, ты не переживай, Диаз скоро остынет, я знаю.

– И откуда такая уверенность? – хитро прищурился Диего, скрывая появившуюся на лице улыбку.

– У меня бабка прорицательницей была, – закинул руки за голову Алексей и рассмеялся. – Шучу.

На этом их разговор завершился, а на следующий день и вправду случилось неожиданное: к Диего спустя долгое время вновь подсел Ал. Он выглядел растерянно и избегал встречаться с другом взглядами.

– Блин, чувак, я тут прочитал твои сообщения. Вот реально только сегодня смог это сделать; ты прикинь, у нас в общаге интернет отрубили, никто ничего сделать нормально не мог... Ну, ты это… извинения приняты.

– Ну надо же… – начал было Диего, но Ал строго перебил его:

– Дай договорить, Карлос! – он прокашлялся. – Так вот, я типа… типа тоже извиняюсь. Вот. Был неправ.

Он так напряженно смотрел в лакированную поверхность стола, как если бы хотел взглядом проделать в ней дыру, и это неожиданно рассмешило Диего. Он протянул ему руку в надежде, что Ал отреагирует на этот жест. Тот не заставил себя ждать: рукопожатие свершилось.

– Алексей уже говорил тебе? – уже более дружелюбно спросил Ал, ложась грудью на парту. – Про соревнования?

– Говорил, но я не буду участвовать.

– А я буду, надо же кому-то защищать честь этой шараги, – самодовольно выдал Ал. – Тем более что я на самом деле неплохо бегаю.

– Да ну? – с сомнением поинтересовался Диего. И кто бы знал, что это сомнение закончится для него грандиозным спором.

– Готов? – спросил он Ала, который в это время активно разминался прямо на улице, чем привлекал внимание проходящих людей.

– Еще бы! – бодро ответил тот, потягиваясь. – А ты готов кормить меня всю следующую неделю?

– Не дождешься, – усмехнулся Диего и еще раз сверился со своей незаменимой картой. Да, все правильно, отсюда направо и дальше прямо по Бродвею. Он показал этот незамысловатый маршрут Алу, и тот кивнул, подтверждая, что все понял. А ведь началось все с необдуманно брошенного вопроса. Простое, казалось бы, ерундовое сомнение завело его слишком далеко, и поэтому в эту субботу они стояли на выходе станции метро Боулинг-Грин, чтобы решить, кто прав в споре, заключенном на той лекции.

– А ты не веришь? – спросил тогда Ал, на что Диего пожал плечами. – Знаешь, я человек азартный, так что предлагаю тебе сделку.

– И какую же? 

– Спорим, я обгоню подземку.

На том и порешили. Теперь оба парня должны были стартовать от Боулинг-Грин и финишировать на Уолл-Стрит, но только Диего необходимо было проехать это расстояние на метро, а Алу – пробежать по улице. И, конечно же, ему нужно прибыть на станцию раньше, чем его друг выйдет из вагона, иначе спор будет считаться проигранным.

– У тебя будет примерно полторы минуты, чтобы обогнать состав, – наставлял его Диего. – Ты должен находиться внизу, когда двери откроются.

– Да понял я, – усмехнулся Ал, подпрыгивая на месте. – Давай начинать.

– Окей, тогда, когда я спущусь и зайду в вагон, я позвоню тебе, и ты поймешь, что можно бежать.

– Заметано!

На этих словах Диего показал Алу большой палец, и они разделились. Народу, к счастью, было не много, в выходные пассажиропоток всегда падал, потому они и выбрали именно этот день. Чтобы случайно никого не поранить, да и самим не быть задавленными.

Еще до того, как вагон полностью остановился, Диего достал телефон и набрал Ала. По договоренности он был обязан звонить ему на протяжении десяти секунд, чтобы тот наверняка услышал звонок или почувствовал вибрацию. Двери закрылись, и состав пришел в движение. Перегон между станциями был маленький, а потому Диего и опомниться не успел, как поезд уже приблизился к Уолл-Стрит. Внутри все затрепетало. Вот он, решающий момент: кто же станет победителем в этом споре? Диего, не отрываясь, смотрел на платформу. Ала пока видно не было. Он ликовал, когда двери вновь открылись, однако, не успел сделать и шагу, как в самый последний момент тот вихрем ворвался на платформу. 

– Ха-ха! – прохрипел Ал, тяжело дыша. – Я победил! И я готов прыгать от радости, несмотря на то, что сейчас меня едва держат ноги. 

И то была полная правда, Диего поспешил поддержать горе-бегуна, чтобы тот не свалился.

– Это было просто поразительно, ты заслужил целую неделю бесплатного обеда! – восторженно поздравил его с победой Диего. – Более того, теперь я полностью уверен, что в беге тебе нет равных, а сборная NYSMEF в надежных руках.

Но одним спором с Алом Диего не ограничился. Пусть сам по себе он был довольно-таки спокойным парнем, и первым на рожон не лез, но когда кто-то бросал ему интеллектуальный вызов, Диего не мог от него отказаться. Он, чего уж греха таить, обожал спорить и доказывать оппоненту свою правоту. И ровно настолько же он не любил, когда кто-то обличал его неправоту. Именно в этом отлично преуспел Мэттью Лемье.

Началось все на парах по мировой истории. Профессор в ходе лекции, как это обычно бывает, чтобы расшевелить полусонных студентов, задал вопрос, касающийся темы:

– Возросший после Великой депрессии интерес к грамотному менеджменту сменился очередным его упадком; мир стоял на пороге Второй мировой войны. Кто знает, когда она началась?

– В 1941 году, – выдал Диего после образовавшейся паузы. Мысленно он уже прибавил себе одно очко в карму, но тут сбоку послышался голос Лемье:

– Не совсем, – спокойно сказал он. – Безусловно, ряд стран, в том числе США, вошли в войну только в сорок первом, но, фактически, война началась раньше – в 1939 году.

– Точно! – согласился с ним преподаватель. – США оказались втянуты в войну двумя годами позже…

– После нападения японских войск на Перл-Харбор, – закончил за него предложение Мэтт.

– Великолепно, мистер Лемье! – похвала от преподавателя не заставила себя ждать, отчего Диего ощутил, как внутри него растет неприязнь по отношению к Мэтту. Если бы он был героем мультиков, то из его ушей наверняка пошел бы пар, а голова стала бы огромной и красной.

Следующий эпизод, связанный с Лемье, случился в рекреации на третьем этаже, когда они втроем – Диего, Мэтт и Эмма – ждали начало следующей пары и обсуждали музыку. 

– А вот мне нравятся старые песни, – весело говорила Эмма. – 80-е, 90-е – это как раз то, что надо. Да хотя бы «What is love?» чего стоит!

– Девяносто третий в принципе для музыкальной индустрии выдался знаковым. Столько новых групп, впоследствии ставшими культовыми, сразу: Papa Roach, Korn, Scooter.

– Да, но при чем тут 1993 год? – скрестил руки на груди Диего. – Хаддавэй выпустил свой хит в 1994.

– Ошибаешься, – все так же спокойно, без малейшей агрессии и повышения тона, ответил Мэтт. – В девяносто третьем. Скорее всего, попадать во всякие чарты она начала годом позже, не знаю, не осведомлен. 

– Да нет же, – а вот Диего уже явно начинал терять терпение. Брови поползли к переносице, а голос стал резким. – Давай так: завтра после пар мы встретимся здесь же, и я тебе докажу, что прав.

На следующий день все трое снова собрались, как и было условлено, и Диего с видом победителя сунул Мэтту в руки упаковку от аудиокассеты.

– Видал? – с усмешкой произнес он, пока те разглядывали заднюю ее часть, где значился список треков. – Рядом с «What is love?» написано 1994 год. 

– Занятно, – протянул Мэтт. – И что, у тебя дома есть магнитофон?

– Э-э, да, – неуверенно ответил Диего. – У меня и видик есть. Какое вообще это имеет отношение к песне?

– Никакого, просто соскучился по этим раритетам. Ностальгия, знаешь ли, – на лице Лемье появилась его фирменная «кошачья» улыбка. – А дата на обложке неправильная. Посмотри, – он передал Диего свой айфон, в котором была открыта вкладка с поисковиком. В строчке поиска было вбито название песни, на которое выдавалась куча результатов. Открыв первый попавшийся сайт, он увидел, что в строке «дата выпуска» стоит 1993 год. Не желая верить одному сайту, Диего пооткрывал и другие, но везде стояла именно эта проклятая дата, и он сдался. 

– Но почему? – его мучил лишь один вопрос.

– Производственная ошибка, – Мэтт пожал плечами. – Типичная халтура. Будь я рьяным фанатом Хаддавэя, это бы оскорбило мои чувства.

Но и это происшествие не стало пиковой точкой. Последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения, стало задание по деловому английскому. Вот уж в чем, а во владении родным языком Диего был уверен на все сто, пока в его жизни не появился чертов Лемье. Это было что-то вроде тестового задания на оценку: каждому студенту нужно было написать служебную записку, исходя из индивидуального задания. Диего не видел в этом ничего сложного, форма, на которую нужно ориентироваться, у него имелась, на прошлом занятии он присутствовал, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. Так он думал до того, как профессор собрала работы и обменяла их между студентами, объявив, что они сами все проверят и поставят друг другу оценку. Тогда Диего это только обрадовало: ну кто из студентов будет его заваливать, в конце концов, все они находятся в одной лодке, но он явно недооценивал закон Мерфи. Его работа выпала на проверку никому иному, как Мэттью Лемье. Соответственно, когда проверка закончилась, и профессор попросила зачитать оценки, выяснилось, что Диего едва наработал на приличный балл.

– Прости, но у тебя тут столько помарок и мелких ошибок, – выдал Мэтт, с жалостью смотря на Диего. – Да еще и целое предложение отсутствует.

– Оно не нужно было по заданию! – запротестовал тот. – И это не помарки, а мой почерк.

– О, тогда это все объясняет, – Лемье покачал головой. – Тебе стоит что-то с ним сделать, он практически нечитабелен.

В этот день впервые за долгое время Диего почувствовал, как вскипает. Если бы не профессор, сидевшая неподалеку, он бы набросился на этого засранца и надавал ему лещей. Вместо этого он мысленно сосчитал до десяти и, стиснув зубы, вырвал свою записку из рук Мэтта.

– Благодарю, но я и сам знаю, что мне стоит сделать!

С того момента Диего старался не пересекаться с Мэттом, а так как Эмма почти всегда ходила рядом с ним, то получалось, что и с ней тоже. Так он продержался ровно до того момента, пока к нему не начала липнуть Ната. Концерт Wandy был на носу, и она не теряла рвения пойти на него вместе с Диего. Тот отпирался, как мог, и, в какой-то момент поняв, что нужно действовать решительно, подкараулил Эмму после пар и попросил на минуту задержаться.

– Нужно поговорить. Вдвоем, без Мэтта, – его имя он произнес нарочито небрежно. – Мне нужно у тебя кое-что спросить.

– Да, конечно, – любезно согласилась девушка и отошла вместе с Диего в дальний конец коридора.

– Слушай, скоро День святого Валентина, и я… Я хотел бы пригласить тебя на концерт Wandy. Они же вроде как тебе нравятся, да?

Однако Эмма ничего не ответила, лишь с сожалением взглянула на собеседника.

– Диего… Конечно они мне нравятся, и мне так жаль, что я не смогу попасть на концерт.

– Почему не сможешь? Проблема с билетами? Если так, то это и не проблема вовсе, я их уже купил.

– Правда? – на лице Эммы отразился ужас.

– Э-э, да, – подтвердил Диего. – Что-то не так?

– Я… я просто не смогу пойти. И дело не в билетах, а в том, – она тяжело вздохнула, – что меня уже пригласили. Не обижайся, пожалуйста.

– Дай угадаю, это Лемье?

– Да, но он просто раньше подошел ко мне. Поверь, подойди ты первым, я бы пошла с тобой!

Диего был мрачнее тучи. Черт бы его побрал, этого парня. Что ни день, то очередная подстава от Мэттью Лемье. Он всегда оказывается на шаг впереди, причем во всем. И как он это делает?

– Ну и забей ты на него, – дал свой комментарий Ал, когда они с Диего уютно расположились в гостиной брайтонской квартиры. – Пригласи другую.

– Кого «другую»? – обреченно спросил Диего, яростно нажимая на кнопки приставки. – Нату что ли? Да я скорее предпочту вообще не ходить на концерт, чем пойти на него с Натой. Это же кошмар.

– По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь. Я бы, честно, и сам с тобой сходил, но, во-первых, это будет слишком странно выглядеть, а во-вторых, на четырнадцатое у меня запланировано одно важное дело… 

– Это какое же? 

– Сон… О, очко в мою пользу! – на экране появилась надпись, показывающая, что в этом раунде победил Ал. – Ну, правда, сходишь с Брин один разок. От тебя не убудет.

– Да ты не понимаешь! – Диего вскинул руки. – С девчонками это так не работает. Стоит один раз пойти ей навстречу, и все, уже никуда не денешься! Это бездна, Ал, и я не хочу в нее провалиться.

– Ну, вообще ты прав, конечно, Ната на любителя. Очень на любителя. Ни фигуры, ни привлекательности. 

– Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал… – скривился Диего, и именно в этот момент в комнату заглянула Людмила.

– Мальчики, а я там обед приготовила. Будете?

Под веселую болтовню Ала и матери Диего в задумчивости зачерпывал суп ложкой, а потом снова выливал его в тарелку, пока внезапно на него не снизошло озарение. 

– Мам, – как только Ал переступил порог квартиры, позвал Людмилу Диего. – Скажи, пожалуйста, ты хотела бы сходить на концерт?

Людмила, мывшая посуду, остановилась.

– Вообще, да, – неуверенно сказала она. – А что за концерт?

– Wandy, четырнадцатого февраля на «Мэдисон-Сквер-Гарден». Я тут просто подумал, что никого любимее родной матери у меня нет, и раз так, то на День святого Валентина мне стоит пригласить именно тебя. Насчет билетов не беспокойся, их я уже купил, так что твой отказ не только разобьет мне сердце, но еще и ударит по семейному кошельку.

Людмила рассмеялась и, бросив все дела, заключила Диего в объятия.

– Ладно-ладно, конечно я пойду! Ведь, в конце концов, у меня тоже нет никого любимее моего дорогого сына.

 

***

 

Февраль подходил к своему логическому завершению. Преподаватели же, чуя, как на горизонте начинают маячить экзамены, словно с цепи сорвались и стали заваливать студентов еще большим количеством заданий. Особенно жестил Дикий Джексон, чем сполна оправдывал свое прозвище.

– Для выполнения практического задания вы поделитесь по парам, – строго сказал он, тяжелым взглядом обводя студентов. Диего и Ал уже выполнили свой фирменный жест – лайкфист: что-то среднее между брофистом и пальцем вверх, предвкушая веселое времяпрепровождение вдвоем за выполнением задания, как вдруг Джексон осклабился.

– Но распределю вас по парам я, – по аудитории прошел недовольный гул. Громче всех выражал свое недовольство Ал, и от Джексона это не укрылось. – Диаз, раз вам так хочется работать с Карлосом, то, так уж и быть, я назначаю вас в пару. 

Диего с Алом радостно переглянулись, не веря услышанному.

– В пару с Карлосом Кариньо, конечно же, – закончил предложение Джексон и черкнул пару строк в свою тетрадочку. Он прошел дальше по рядам, и Диего невольно удивился, как это его шелковая жилеточка не загорелась, ведь Ал буравил его спину таким испепеляющим взглядом, какой, наверняка, был у охотников на ведьм во время экзекуции очередной жертвы.

Самого Диего же назначили в пару к Дарье Романовой. Он помнил ее как самую тихую девчонку их группы и последний раз серьезно обращал на нее внимание в свой первый день в колледже, когда заметил, что она сидит одна и читает книгу. Надо сказать, она и правда оказалась настоящей тихоней. Говорила она тихо и постоянно прятала глаза, а потому Диего отчего-то стало обидно за девушку. Может быть, ей так же, как и ему, не повезло в школе стать козлом отпущения?

– Чего читаешь? – в перерыве между занятиями спросил у нее Диего. Он едва нашел ее, она спряталась на подоконнике, который скрывался за раскрытой дверью женского туалета, и со стороны девушку не было видно. Ему повезло чисто случайно: одна из студенток закрыла эту самую дверь, и Дарья тут же оказалась на всеобщем обозрении. – И от кого прячешься?

– Я не прячусь, – снова открывая дверь, сказала она и закрылась книгой. – Я хочу побыть одна.

– Ладно, хорошо, как пожелаешь, – кивнул Диего. – Но, помнишь, нам надо сделать задание. Я просто хотел спросить, когда мы могли бы встретиться для этого?

– Сегодня после пар, – получил он в ответ и, согласившись, оставил Дарью в покое.

Когда же учебный день закончился, Диего дождался ее в коридоре, после чего они в полной тишине направились в библиотеку. Там они уселись за компьютер, и Дарья начала рыться в сумке, выкладывая на стол не нужные на данный момент предметы.

– О, «Мартин Иден»! – воскликнул Диего и тут же боязливо оглянулся, надеясь, что мадам Янг этого не услышала. – Хорошая книга.

Дарья так и замерла. Она уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами и медленно произнесла.

– Тебе нравится Джек Лондон?

– Ну, я читал всего две его книги, и этого недостаточно, чтобы сказать, что он нравится мне как писатель, но, да, пишет он однозначно хорошо.

В итоге, задание по математике они так и не сделали. Весь вечер они больше болтали о литературе, чем занимались домашкой, но никто из них об этом не сожалел. Дарья так и вовсе выходила из колледжа с улыбкой на лице, и Диего был невероятно рад, что одним случайным попаданием ему удалось расположить к себе самую застенчивую девчонку группы. Он даже согласился вступить в ее книжный клуб, в котором, правда, пока состояли только они вдвоем, но Диего был уверен: все еще впереди. Любой успешный проект начинается с нуля.

Так, в один из дней они стояли и обсуждали какое-то очередное произведение, кажется, «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки», когда к ним подошла Эмма.

– Привет, Диего, я не помешаю, если украду тебя на минутку?

– Ни в коем случае, – ответил тот, заметив, как Дарья быстро кивнула головой.

– Замечательно! – Эмма хлопнула в ладоши. – Ты знаешь, в последнее время мне приходилось очень часто отказывать тебе в приглашениях, и мне ужасно неловко из-за этого, так что я хочу загладить вину и взамен пригласить тебя на свой день рождения. Придешь?

Свое согласие Диего, будучи не в силах что-либо сказать, выразил глупой улыбкой и едва понятным блеянием. Вручив ему маленький конвертик, Эмма поблагодарила его за принятое приглашение и попросила не опаздывать к началу праздника.

Впрочем, Диего даже и думать не мог о том, чтобы опоздать. В пригласительной открытке, которая находилась в конверте, было сказано, что вечер по случаю дня рождения Эммы должен начаться в шесть вечера, но Диего стоял под козырьком ее дома уже в половине шестого. За время поездки в лифте он решил прихорошиться. Благо, этому способствовали установленные повсюду зеркала. Легким движением он пригладил слегка растрепавшуюся прическу, поправил ворот рубашки и распрямил целлофан, в который продавщица наскоро замотала букет тюльпанов. Вообще, конечно, выглядели цветы не так красиво, как могли бы, но чего еще ожидать от небольшого цветочного магазинчика в Брайтоне. А на большее, увы, не осталось средств. Все свои сбережения он потратил на подарок Эмме. Это был браслет, но не обычный, а с настоящим серебряным покрытием и небольшим сапфиром. Диего, только увидев камень, решил, что это то, что нужно: сапфир напоминал ему прекрасные голубые глаза Эммы. Своей покупкой Диего был доволен, даже несмотря на то, что теперь ему, похоже, на неопределенный промежуток времени придется отказаться от утренней порции кофе, что губительно для его мыслительных процессов. Без кофе по утрам он едва соображал. С другой стороны, это все такая ерунда по сравнению с внутренним ощущением удовлетворения. Он представлял, как дарит Эмме браслет, и как меняется лицо девушки с заинтересованного на приятно удивленное. Как она благодарит его, как бросается в объятия, как… Ладно, неважно.

Диего, прокашлявшись и натянув на лицо обворожительнейшую из своих улыбок, позвонил в дверь. За ней тут же послышались шаги, и через минуту его уже приветствовала виновница торжества:

– Привет, Диего! Ты рано пришел, признаться, я не ждала тебя так рано.

Лишь увидев девушку, он уже потерял связь с реальным миром. Все заранее заготовленные реплики моментально вылетели из головы. Уверенность как ветром сдуло.

– Э-э, да… Ну, я тут… Короче… Это тебе! – он зарделся и протянул коробку с подарком и цветы Эмме. Та с благодарностью приняла их.

– Спасибо, – она отошла в сторону, пропуская парня, – входи, пожалуйста. 

Диего так и сделал. Он потянулся было к туфлям, когда девушка произнесла: 

– Насчет обуви не беспокойся, проходи так, все равно после праздника мы собирались устраивать генеральную уборку.

Диего кивнул, а Эмма пересекла комнату и поставила подарок на небольшой кофейный столик, а цветы в стоявшую на нем вазу.

– Что, даже не посмотришь? – огорченно спросил он, но девушка поспешила обнадежить его:

– Конечно посмотрю, но чуть позже. По традиции подарки именинник открывает в конце вечера.

– А-а, понятно, – протянул Диего, после чего они вдвоем направились в гостиную. Но не успел он перешагнуть порог, как дыхание перехватило от внезапного порыва злости. В гостиной за большим столом сидели родители Эммы и с упоением слушали речи расположившегося напротив них Мэттью Лемье, которого, конечно же, девушка не забыла пригласить за свой праздник. Да и вообще, наверняка, она пригласила его первым делом. Ну, потому что, как это: Мэттью Лемье и не самый первый! Абсурд!

– Мам, пап, – отвлекла родителей Эмма, за что Диего был весьма ей благодарен, – это Диего Карлос, мой однокурсник. Помните, я рассказывала вам о нем?

– Припоминаю, – отозвался мистер Торн и поднялся с места для того, чтобы поприветствовать гостя. – Добрый вечер, Диего, располагайтесь и чувствуйте себя здесь как дома.

– Благодарю, вы очень любезны! – Диего склонился в жесте почтения, безостановочно проматывая в голове слова о том, что Эмма что-то там о нем рассказывала, как вдруг сзади на него налетело нечто. Нечто было довольно внушительных размеров, а потому Диего потерял равновесие и едва не свалился прямиком на отца семейства. К счастью, он вовремя схватился за стол, а мистер Торн рефлекторно отошел назад.

– Прошу простить меня, – принялся было извиняться он, но Эмма перебила его:

– Это не тебе надо извиняться, – гневно сказала она, – а моей младшей сестре. Сколько раз тебе говорить: смотри, куда идешь!

– Поузи! – схватилась за сердце миссис Торн и начала обмахиваться обеденной салфеткой. – А ну прекрати сейчас же, это поведение, недостойное леди!

– Прости, мамочка! – из-за спины послышался тонкий детский голосок, и Диего обернулся, желая увидеть ту, кто чуть не сбила его с ног. Это оказалась маленькая щекастая девочка с огромными щенячьими глазами, одетая в пышное платье и красивые туфельки. Она смиренно стояла перед всеми и смотрела на всех присутствующих с таким извиняющимся выражением лица, что Диего стало максимально неудобно ее в чем-либо обвинять. – Я просто сегодня такая неуклюжая!

– Ничего, бывает, – улыбнулся ей в ответ Диего, но девчонка потеряла к нему малейший интерес. Она подбежала к мистеру Торну и обняла его. То же самое она сделала с миссис Торн. 

– Она на самом деле бывает неуклюжей, – шепотом произнесла Эмма на ухо Диего. – Это ни в коем случае не со зла.

– Да, я понимаю, – ответил ей тот, но тут в дверь позвонили, и девушка убежала встречать других гостей.

– Значит, тебя Эмма тоже пригласила, – скорее констатировал факт, чем спросил, Мэтт. Диего показалось, что в его голосе проскользнуло презрение. – Замечательно.

– Ага, – мрачно пробурчал тот. – Тебя она пригласила, так почему бы не пригласить и меня?

– Справедливо, – слегка качнул головой Мэтт. На этом их короткий разговор завершился.

Тем временем, гости все прибывали. Вообще приглашенных оказалось немного: всего шесть человек, включая Диего. Итого за столом собралось десять человек, причем как минимум двое из них он вообще не желал видеть, но, случай откровенно насмехался над ним, а потому по правую руку от него расположился Мэттью Лемье, прямо напротив устроилась маленькая Поузи, весь обед увлеченно размахивавшая ногами и пинавшая его по коленям, а наискосок от него… Наискосок сидела их с Эммой бывшая одноклассница, Стефани. И, конечно же, к Диего она всегда относилась не очень хорошо. Поэтому ближе к концу вечера она выцепила его из толпы и заявила прямо в лицо:

– Не знаю, зачем Эмма пригласила тебя на свой день рождения, но из-за твоего жалкого вида у меня совсем пропал аппетит, и я толком не поела.

– Ужасно рад это слышать, – оскалился он, выслушав ее. – Надеюсь, тебя еще и ночью будут мучить кошмары.

В ответ на это Стефани схватила его за лацканы жилетки и приперла к стенке. Годы черлидинга прошли не даром, руки у нее крепкие.

– Дерзить своей мамке будешь, понял, лузер? Мой тебе совет: избавь Эмму от своего общества раз и навсегда, она не для таких отстоев, как ты. Ты ее просто позоришь…

Спасла его от рук этой психованной все та же Эмма.

– Стеф, у вас все хорошо? – спросила она, подходя к ним. – Диего…

– Все отлично, подруга, – отпустив Диего и напоследок контрольным ударом зарядив ему по лодыжке, заверила Стефани. – Пойдем отсюда.

Но, что удивительно, даже это не стало самым ярким моментом дня.

После посиделок за столом следовала самая главная часть праздника: торжественное вручение подарков. Диего просиял. Наконец-то он сможет показать Эмме браслет. Проходя по коридору за своим презентом, Диего не заметил, как прямо перед ним откуда ни возьмись выросла маленькая Поузи, и они вновь столкнулись. И не просто столкнулись: в руках девочка держала стакан с соком, так что теперь по всей рубашке – жилетку он снял – растекалось огромное пятно. Платье же самой Поузи оставалось чистым, так как все содержимое стакана по дурацкой случайности оказалось на Диего.

– О нет! – с каким-то притворством воскликнула она. – Только не это! Прошу вас, не говорите родителям, а то они меня отругают.

Диего с сомнением посмотрел на нее.

– Не скажу… – выдохнул он и прошел дальше. Только этого ему не хватало, так облажаться в самый ответственный момент. Хорошо, что этого еще хотя бы никто не видел.

Так он думал до того, как в комнату зашел Мэтт. Он вопросительно уставился на Диего и, поняв, что тот не сдвинется с места, подошел к нему.

– Диего, у тебя… Святые небеса!

Он вмиг посерьезнел и, вытащив айфон, набрал кого-то.

– Форд, 4-74 по 49-ой авеню, боро Куинс, быстро! – голос у него сделался стальным, и Диего на месте этого Форда не стал бы медлить. – Жду.

Убрав телефон, Мэтт уже в более мягкой форме обратился к Диего:

– Через пару минут мой водитель будет на месте, так что можно спускаться. 

Но Диего и не думал никуда спускаться. 

«О да, отличный план, Лемье, – думал он. – Избавиться от соперника в самый разгар вечеринки. Не удивлюсь, если это ты чем-нибудь подкупил эту маленькую девочку. Только вот чем? Куклами Барби?»

– Что с тобой? – в немом вопросе поднял бровь Мэтт. – Мне казалось, тебе нужна новая рубашка, или я все неправильно понял?

Теперь уже был черед Диего удивляться.

– Что? В каком смысле?

– В самом прямом. Я думал, что смогу помочь тебе с рубашкой. Или огромное липкое пятно на груди тебя устраивает?

– Нет! – Диего завертел головой как заведенный. – Не устраивает.

Мэтт мимолетно улыбнулся.

– В таком случае, пойдем, нас ждет мой водитель.

И Диего последовал за ним, больше не упираясь. Мэтт также предупредил Эмму, что они на время отлучатся, но скоро вернутся, и девушка пообещала не начинать без них, так что по этому поводу он не переживал. Но ему было странно, что Лемье так себя ведет. Ему выдалась идеальная возможность, чтобы слить конкурента, но он ей не воспользовался. Наоборот, он решил помочь, чем окончательно запутал Диего, который уже вообще не знал, как к нему относиться.

– А вот и он, – заметил Мэтт, как только они вышли из здания, и поспешил к мужчине в костюме, стоявшему рядом с шикарным черным «Бентли». Приблизившись к авто, Диего взглянул на Мэтта, словно спрашивая разрешения, и когда тот кивнул, взял ручку двери и потянул на себя.

– Вот это я называю прикоснуться к мечте… – залезая в салон авто, протянул он. – Как бы я хотел прокатиться на ней.

– Думаю, шанс еще подвернется, – уверил его Мэтт, секундой ранее доставший из багажника черный дипломат. – Во всяком случае я запомнил твое пожелание. На всякий случай.

– А это… – начал было говорить Диего, но замолчал. Щелкнули замки, и дипломат открылся. – Рубашки? Всего лишь?

Он ожидал увидеть там все, что угодно, но не это.

– Ты разочарован? По-твоему, я должен хранить в нем миллионы долларов или золотые слитки?

– Э, ну да... – пожал плечами Диего. – В фильмах обычно все так и бывает.

Мэтт посмотрел на него с сожалением.

– Тебе стоит смотреть меньше фильмов, Диего, Голливуд искажает твое восприятие мира.

Тот возражать не стал. Вместо этого он переоделся в любезно предложенную Лемье рубашку. И хотя она была ему великовата, это было намного лучше, чем липнущая к телу ткань и позорный побег из-за этого с вечеринки.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Мэтта Диего, закатывая рукава и чувствуя, как он запоздало краснеет. Пока он переодевался, Лемье смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз, что было, в общем-то, неловко, но терпимо. – Выручил.

– Не нужно благодарности. Более того, можешь оставить ее себе. Считай это моим подарком, – улыбнулся тот так, как умел только он. – Если ты не против, предлагаю вернуться на вечер. Думаю, нас уже заждались, а нам ведь не хочется подставлять Эмму, не так ли?

– Конечно, нет! – всполошился Диего. – Вот только… Что делать с моей рубашкой?

– Не переживай, я постираю ее и верну тебе.

– А может…

– Это сущие пустяки для меня, не стоит об этом волноваться. Я всегда готов тебе помочь.

– Хорошо, – согласился Диего. Внутренний голос говорил, что Лемье можно доверять. – В таком случае поспешим, нас ждут.

И, если так посмотреть, то весь оставшийся вечер прошел хорошо, не беря в расчет мерзкую Стефани, конечно: Эмме понравился подарок, ее сестра, Поузи, больше не косячила, а еще, благодаря Мэтту и его умению вести переговоры, Диего наконец разобрался с теми звонками от незнакомых девушек. Оказывается, его номер каким-то образом оказался в базе данных местной службы знакомств, и надо было всего-то позвонить туда и попросить, чтобы его оттуда исключили. Самое забавное, что работники утверждали, что, мол, Диего сам к ним и обратился, что само по себе звучало как полный бред. Хотя, честно говоря, он не мог быть уверен в этом на сто процентов, ведь, как выяснилось, произошло это в Хэллоуин, как раз когда Диего был не в себе, так что, чисто теоретически, он и вправду мог натворить бед. Так или иначе, все решилось более чем удачно. Первый день весны прошел на ура.

 

***

 

– Нам нужен комментатор! – ревел в трубку Ал, заставляя сонного Диего морщиться. – Ты слышишь меня?

– Что? Какой комментатор? – промямлил тот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Хотелось спать и ничего более.

– Так, Карлос, поднимай свою задницу и вали на колледжский стадион!

– Но ведь выходные… – зацепился за последнюю удочку Диего, но не тут-то было.

– Не дождешься! Это срочно и важно, имей в виду.

Перечить Алу, как обычно, оказалось абсолютно бесполезным занятием.

– С тебя двойной латте, или я остаюсь дома.

Это были крайние меры, но очень уж не хотелось вылезать из-под одеяла.

– Договорились, – на удивление легко согласился Ал. – Давай двигай быстрее, а то кофе остынет.

Он бросил трубку, а Диего шумно выдохнул и поднялся с кровати. Он поднял жалюзи и открыл окно, высовываясь в него чуть ли не наполовину. Взбодрить по утрам его могли только кофе и ветер с океана. И больше ничего.

Людмила еще спала, и будить ее не хотелось. Она и так целыми днями на своей работе допоздна засиживается. Пусть хоть в законный выходной отоспится. По-быстрому собравшись, Диего на цыпочках прокрался по коридору и уже хотел выскользнуть из квартиры, как вдруг в проеме показалась Людмила. Она стояла, замотавшись в домашний халат, и пыталась разлепить глаза, что пока получалось с трудом. 

– Диего? Ты куда? – тихо спросила она, но в общей тишине ее голос прозвучал четко.

– Мне позвонил Ал и попросил приехать в колледж. Говорит, что-то срочное.

– Да? – переспросила Людмила. Кажется, спросонья она совсем плохо соображала. – Ну, ладно. Надеюсь, вы разберетесь с этим. А я, пожалуй, пойду спать.

– Давай, – усмехнулся Диего, наблюдая, как мать на ощупь нашла дверь и скрылась за ней. И вот так всегда, нет, чтобы изначально не просыпаться, Людмила сначала убедится, что все хорошо и ничего не случилось, и только потом продолжит отдыхать.

Сидя в вагоне метро и разглядывая рекламу аквапарка с изображенными на ней девушками, Диего вдруг вспомнил, что лето не за горами. Холода потихоньку отступали, на улице уже несколько дней как стоял апрель, и наконец-то снова можно ходить без теплой куртки. Однако почему-то ощущения безграничной радости близость лета не приносила. Скорее она приносила тревогу; тревогу, что еще чуть-чуть и первый курс закончится. Стоило подумать об этом, и Диего пробирало до поджилок. Он боялся, боялся завалить итоговые экзамены и с позором вылететь на пересдачу. Особенно он боялся за математику и Джексона, который со стопроцентной вероятностью начнет его валить. И хотя все итоговые тесты проводятся в письменной форме, и на них Джексон вряд ли как-то мог повлиять, он еще мог испортить ему балл какими-нибудь промежуточными оценками или индивидуальными заданиями, которые вообще-то полагались только, если у студента совсем все плохо. Хорошо хотя бы, что такие проблемы у него только с Джексоном. Остальные преподаватели охотнее шли на контакт.

К слову, о контактах. Буквально на днях случилось то, чего Диего боялся не меньше завала на экзаменах. Линда Миллер по обычаю вошла в аудиторию легкой походкой и мило улыбнулась студентам. Ничто не предвещало беды.

– Финальные экзамены на пороге, так что самое время наконец вплотную подойти к теме ваших итоговых проектов, – она хлопнула в ладоши и обвела всех присутствующих взглядом. – Но давайте по порядку: как я уже говорила, вы будете работать в командах. Основываясь на некоторых своих критериях, я разделила вас на команды по 4-5 человек, вы можете увидеть их в табличке, которую я вывела на экран. Что надо будет сделать? Все очень просто: каждая команда получит свой уникальный кейс, в котором будут описаны условия, в рамках которых вам нужно работать. Сразу говорю: объединяться с другими командами бесполезно, все кейсы разные, вы только запутаете и себя, и других. Ваша задача следующая: используя имеющуюся информацию, найти проблему в кейсе, раскрыть ее, приведя примеры из текста, и, собственно, придумать, как ее решить. Понятное дело, что я хочу видеть в проектах аналитику, научный подход и теоретическое обоснование используемых вами методов, тем более что вы можете использовать любую теоретическую основу и менеджериальную модель для обоснования своих выводов. Более того, в этом году я готова пойти вам навстречу и засчитать той команде, проект которой мне покажется наиболее интересным, оценку автоматом. То есть членам этой команды не придется идти на экзамен, если, конечно, они сами не захотят на нем присутствовать.

Волна одобрения прокатилась по помещению. Студенты начали активно перешептываться и переглядываться в попытках найти своих сокомандников. Диего же отчего-то не мог разделить всеобщий настрой. Он напряженно шерстил глазами по строчкам в поиске своего имени, пока не дошел до той, в которой значилось: «Команда №14: Мэттью Лемье, Эмма Торн, Диего Карлос, Алехандро Диаз». Сказать, что он был удивлен – ничего не сказать. Он был просто-напросто шокирован тем, что он попал в компанию именно этих трех людей, по сути единственных, с кем он активно общался на всем их потоке. Черт знает, что там за критерии разбивки у этой женщины, но она попала в яблочко!

К сожалению, так думал только он.

Остальные члены новоиспеченной команды не разделяли его энтузиазма и, что еще хуже, и вовсе считали, что им не повезло с распределением.

– Лемье! Мэттью Лемье, Диего! – возмущался Ал, чуть ли не рыча от злости, пока они сидели в кафетерии и ожидали начала пары. – Тот самый мудак, что портит тебе жизнь и бесит меня одним лишь своим видом. Вот скажи, какова вообще была вероятность, что из девяноста человек нам с тобой выпадет именно он?

– Э-э… пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – пожал плечами тот. – Он либо выпадет, либо не выпадет.

– Ну, так-то логично, но все равно это попадос.

– На самом деле… – Диего опустил взгляд в пол. – Мэтт не такой уж и плохой парень.

Услышав это, Ал закашлялся.

– Чего? Ты хоть сам понял, что сейчас сказал? Карлос, прием, у вас помешательство рассудка!

– Нет, Диаз, ты не прав, у меня все хорошо, – Диего засмеялся. – Просто он и правда смог реабилитироваться в моих глазах.

– Ты же сам его противным гадом называл!

– Ну, называл, – его щеки загорелись. – Но теперь я так не думаю. Он меня уже однажды выручил. Поверь, с ним можно иметь дело.

Ал откинулся на стул и сложил руки на груди.

– Ага. Выручил, значит, – он пожевал губы. – Как знаешь, бро, но мне этот Лемье все равно кажется самодовольным болваном.

– Прошу прощения? – внезапно послышался над ухом ровный голос Мэтта, отчего Диего дернулся, будто его ударили молнией. – Прости, плохо расслышал, что ты сейчас сказал?

Тон у него был внешне спокойный, но Диего чувствовал себя как на иголках. Сделалось стыдно. А вот Алу, кажется, было максимально плевать на то, что его только что уличили в клевете. Он с непроницаемым лицом сидел на стуле и снизу вверх взирал на Мэтта.

– Я только что за твоей спиной назвал тебя самодовольным болваном, а теперь говорю то же самое в лицо. Ну как, теперь расслышал, или мне еще разочек повторить?

Удар ниже пояса. Диего ожидал, что сейчас развяжется конфликт, но на удивление вместо ответной агрессии Мэтт улыбнулся.

– Не стоит, я и так все понял. Благодарю за честный фидбек, держи меня в курсе, если вдруг в твоем мнении относительно меня что-то изменится.

На этом тогда все, к великому счастью, закончилось, но напряжение между Алом и Мэттом никуда не исчезло, и Диего это чувствовал. Он бы хотел, ужасно хотел что-нибудь сделать, чтобы примирить их, но ничего не срабатывало. Ни приглашения к совместному времяпрепровождению в кафешке, ни предложение прогуляться на перерывах, ни даже просьбы остаться после пар на пару минут и обсудить проект. Лемье ссылался на свою чрезмерную загруженность, а Ал… Ал просто по-тихому сваливал из колледжа, ничего никому не объясняя. Диего даже стало казаться, что теперь он его игнорирует, и это больно ударяло по его чувствам. Впрочем, позже он убедился в том, что такое происходит лишь в том случае, если где-то поблизости находится Мэтт, и вывод напрашивался сам собой. Это все из-за частых попыток свести команду воедино.

Выйдя на нужной остановке, Диего потопал к стадиону. Дойдя до места, он заметил, что у самого входа его ждал Ал, по виду еще более потрепанный и нервный, чем обычно.

– Чего так долго? – как-то совсем неприветливо гаркнул он и передал обещанный стаканчик с кофе другу. 

– А ничего, что сегодня суббота и я должен был сейчас крепко спать у себя дома? – упреком на упрек ответил Диего. – Но из-за тебя я здесь, и я даже не знаю, зачем именно.

Ал смущенно почесал затылок.

– Прости, бро, я просто слегка на взводе. Все крайне хуево, понимаешь? – он плюнул себе под ноги. – Соревнования меньше чем через неделю, а у нас в последний момент все пошло наперекосяк. То с покрытием у беговых дорожек что-то не так, то внезапно выясняется, что у нас комментатора нет, то… а, неважно!

– Нет уж, рассказывай, – настоял Диего, и Ал продолжил:

– То один из участников забега в последний момент умудряется подвернуть ногу и слечь с гипсом, и нам нужно в экстренном порядке искать ему замену.

– Слушай, – встрял Диего, – если я нужен вам как замена, то я не…

– Да нет же, – замахал руками Ал. – Замену мы уже нашли.

– И кто это?

Однако Ал ответил не сразу. Он зажмурился и процедил.

– Тот самый парень. Лемье.

– Да ты прикалываешься! – внезапно рассмеялся Диего. – Не может быть!

– Может, чувак, еще как может. Я клянусь, этот парень задействован везде, где только можно. От него не отделаться. У меня в последнее время такое ощущение, что он постоянно рядом, следит за мной из-за кустов или стоит за спиной, ну ты понял…

Ал нервно оглянулся, и Диего засмеялся еще сильнее.

– Что ты смеешься? А? Посмотрим, будет ли тебе смешно, когда я скажу, что ты будешь сидеть в комментаторской будке и без умолку болтать все соревнования.

– Да кто тебе сказал, что я буду вообще? – Диего вздернул бровь. – Я еще не давал на это согласия.

Ал покачал головой.

– Мне жаль, но, чую, у тебя нет выбора. Это экстренная ситуация, поэтому мистер Лонг-Райт и просил вызвать тебя как можно скорее.

Диего недоуменно взглянул на друга, но тот вместо того, чтобы самому все объяснять, отвел его в тренерскую, где туда-сюда, как тигр, запертый в клетке, расхаживал сам ректор колледжа.

– А, вы мистер Карлос, да? – спросил он, заметив ребят, и подозвал Диего жестом. – Мне нужно с вами переговорить.

– Понимаете, – сказал ректор, – о том, что нам придется искать комментатора среди своих студентов, нам сказали в самый последний момент, и, как вы догадались, на конкурсы, смотры и прочее у нас уже банально нет времени. И потому я поинтересовался у наших участников, кого бы они порекомендовали на эту роль. Двое высказались за вас. 

– Двое?

– Именно, – на плечо Диего легла рука, и из-за спины вышел Мэтт. Появление его как всегда было неожиданным. – Я и Алехандро. Нам показалось, что ты – идеальный кандидат.

– Вот именно, что вам показалось, боюсь, я не оправдаю ожиданий. Я заикаюсь, и вообще…

– За весь этот и многие предыдущие наши разговоры ты ни разу не заикнулся и даже почти не сорил междометиями, – мягко перебил его Мэтт. – Не слушайте его, мистер Лонг-Райт, он просто стесняется. Если хотите, я могу предоставить вам в доказательство моих слов записи тех диалогов.

– Ты... что? – брови Диего выгнулись дугой. – Ты записывал наши разговоры?

– Да, – кивком подтвердил Мэтт.

– Что прям вообще все?

– Да, – снова кивок. – Полагаю, однажды паранойя меня добьет. 

– Пожалуй, не стоит, мистер Лемье, – Лонг-Райт поднял ладонь на уровень лица. – Будет достаточно того, что вы готовы поручиться за мистера Карлоса. 

– В таком случае я готов, – сказал Мэтт, после чего Лонг-Райт официально назначил Диего комментатором грядущих соревнований.

– Но я ничего не смыслю в легкой атлетике! – воскликнул Диего. – Как я буду комментировать то, чего не понимаю.

– Когда чего-то не знаешь или не понимаешь, начинаешь учиться этому, разбираться в сути, переходить к активным умственным нагрузкам, – заведя руки за спину, произнес Мэтт. – Я побуду твоим тутором, помогу разобраться в главном и поднатаскаю тебя. Поверь, ты будешь отличным комментатором, если доверишься мне.

 

***

 

– Добрый день, дамы и господа! Думаю, ни для кого не секрет, для чего мы все сегодня здесь собрались. В этот чудесный апрельский день на замечательном, удобном и красивейшем стадионе NYSMEF состоятся ежегодные межуниверситетские соревнования, проводимые при поддержке правительства Нью-Йорка и лично мэра города. Давайте наградим аплодисментами этого замечательного человека, без его помощи мы с вами здесь сегодня бы не сидели! Да-да, спасибо вам огромное, мистер Зиберг, если бы не вы, то я бы тут сегодня не разглагольствовал. К слову обо мне, позвольте представиться, ваш покорный слуга Диего Карлос, временнообязанный комментатор. Постараюсь сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы вам было интересно наблюдать за происходящим, ну или слушать, если вдруг вам ничего не видно, но такого просто не может быть, ведь обзор поля со всех мест отличный. Уж поверьте мне, я проверял!

– Диего Карлос! – раздалось в наушнике. – Прошу вас не отвлекаться от сути!

– Да-да, конечно, простите мистер Лонг-Райт! – поправился тот. – Соревнования и еще раз соревнования! Итак, нас ждет самое настоящее шоу! За право зваться победителем межуниверситетских соревнований в честной битве поборются пять высших учебных заведений, каждое из которых является представителем одного из боро Нью-Йорка. Каждый из колледжей и университетов успешно прошел труднейший квалификационный этап и в итоге удостоился такой чести, так что, без сомнения, ни одна из участвующих команд не намерена проигрывать! Собственно, что я все вокруг да около, самое время представить достопочтенной публике наших участников…

Диего глазами зашарил по столу в поисках вспомогательной бумажки, на которой были записаны все важные для сегодняшнего дня имена.

– Ага, вот они, наши герои! – облегченно сказал он в микрофон, обнаружив лист в ящике стола. – Дорогие зрители, приветствуйте, команда университета имени Ньютона из Куинса. Математики, инженеры и просто очень уважаемые люди. Удивительно, но «ньютоновцы» совсем не похожи на типичных ботаников, какими обычно представляют студентов, изучающих точные науки, и я бы сто раз подумал, прежде чем оказаться у них на пути.

Следующие по списку, но не по значению – команда Бруклинского университета, боро, как вы уже догадались, Бруклин. С уверенным отрывом прорвались в финал из квалификационного этапа, доказав свое преимущество остальным вузам Бруклина, и теперь готовы доказать то же самое всем нам. Обратите внимание, что в составе их мужской команды числится призер городского марафона, проведенного в 2007 году, Джереми Бонфаер. Бесспорно, этот парень – разгорающаяся звезда на небосклоне легкой атлетики.

Далее, колледж Святой Кристины, Бронкс. В их глазах сверкают искры, а мышцы напряжены до предела. Ребята из «Четырехлистника», как называют этот колледж в народе, настроены решительно, и я бы даже сказал слегка агрессивно. Как же я рад, что сегодня я всего лишь комментатор, наблюдающий со стороны, и мне не придется находиться рядом с этими суровыми товарищами!

– Диего! – снова вскрикнул прямо в ухо Диего мистер Лонг-Райт, и тот смущенно улыбнулся. 

– Оу, простите, это сейчас был ни в коем случае не упрек. Так, внеочередной выпуск рубрики «Субъективное мнение Диего Карлоса, с которым вы можете не согласиться». Так-то я обожаю «Четырехлистник», и всем советую обожать! Соревнования соревнованиями, но мы на самом деле целиком и полностью за мир, дружбу, жвачку! И продолжая тему жвачки… Четвертый участник – Школа Искусств Статен-Айленда. Тонкость восприятия мира и легкость руки в написании картин не помешали студентам Школы пробиться в финал соревнований и участвовать наравне с остальными участниками. Что ж, пожелаем ребятам удачи!

Ну и последние по списку, но не по значению – Нью-Йоркская Школа Менеджмента, Экономики и Финансов прямиком из Манхеттена! Ну или проще говоря, NYSMEF. Яркие, креативные, веселые и спортивные – это все о них, студентах этого прекрасного колледжа! В этом году NYSMEF наконец-то смог доказать всем, на что способен, и наши ребята, я знаю это, будут биться до победного. Вперед, команда!

– Мистер Карлос, – в наушниках снова зазвучал голос Лонг-Райта, но в этот раз он казался каким-то довольным, – вы же понимаете, что комментатор должен быть беспристрастным? Я очень рад, что вы всем сердцем болеете за родной вуз, но, пожалуйста, постарайтесь сдерживать эмоции.

– Впрочем, – поспешил исправиться Диего, – как комментатор, я болею за всех, и всей душой желаю, чтобы состязания прошли честно и без обманов. Ну и, конечно, без серьезных травм, такого даже врагу не пожелаешь, – он перевернул лист и, поправив микрофон, продолжил: – Сегодняшние соревнования состоят из серии забегов. Обе команды, мужская и женская, от каждого вуза пробегут командную эстафету, в которой каждый из участников в зависимости от пола должен сделать определенное количество кругов. По регламенту мужчины должны пробежать два круга, тогда как женщины – всего один. Хотя, лично на мой взгляд, слово «всего» здесь неуместно. Эстафета, что для одних, что для других, обещает быть тяжелой.

На этом Диего решил сделать секундную паузу и промочить горло. Много и непрерывно говорить для него было не впервой, все же опыт блогера никуда не девался, но вот от волнения ему было не уйти, а это, как известно, только ухудшает ситуацию. Набрав себе воды на будущее, Диего поспешил вернуться за работу, тем более что в наушнике уже вовсю надрывался ректор.

– Простите, дамы и господа, кажется, случилась какая-то техническая заминка, и мне пришлось временно пропасть из эфира. К счастью, наши технари разбираются и не с такими проблемами, так что теперь все в норме, – бесстыдно соврал он, косясь в сторону трибун, где сидела вся колледжская верхушка. – А тем временем, все пять команд уже на поле. Первыми побегут девушки. Участницы прямо сейчас занимают свои дорожки, которые заранее были распределены с помощью жребия, и пока у них еще есть время перед стартовым выстрелом, разминаются. Идут последние приготовления. Напоминаю, что в женскую команду NYSMEF входят Наталья Брин, Мэй Цзун, Би Цзун и Нгози Вайо, которая является не только блистательной бегуньей, но и талантливым капитаном команды.

Диего улыбнулся, когда увидел, что Нгози, услышав, как ее представили, низко поклонилась.

– Диего, а представить другие команды? – послышался в наушнике голос ректора, но тут же его перекрыл громкий звук выстрела.

– Простите, но, кажется, я не успел представить все команды до начала забега, поэтому буду исправляться в процессе! Но что это: посмотрите, как резко вырвалась вперед участница команды из Бронкса Клэр Дрейк! Да, такой скорости мог бы позавидовать даже Флэш! Нгози Вайо пытается настигнуть Клэр, но куда уж там, на этом круге уже все понятно. Обе девушки финишируют, передав эстафету другим участницам, и теперь за победу соревнуются Мэй Цзун и Вилл Тернер. К сожалению или к счастью, Тернер не показывает результатов своей сокурсницы, а потому она теряет преимущество, и теперь NYSMEF впереди всех! Давай, Мэй!

– Кхе-кхе, – легкое покашливание Лонг-Райта заставило Диего смутиться, и он понизил голос.

– И снова пардон, обещаю, более никаких чересчур эмоциональных восклицаний. Так-так, а ведь на дорожке уже снова сменились бегуньи и сейчас мы наблюдаем, как по третьей дорожке, словно вожак птичьей стаи, который ведет клин, бежит Би Цзун, сестра Мэй. Стойте, минуточку, что такое… Святые кексы, Би Цзун ни с того ни с сего чуть не падает! Это еще что за шуточки такие? Меня чуть удар не хватил! И не кричите на меня так, мистер Лонг-Райт, я не шучу. Еще чуть-чуть, и вам бы пришлось искать нового комментатора!

Отпив из стакана, Диего глубоко вздохнул, переводя дух, и тут же продолжил:

– Такие страсти, что я аж вспотел; кто-нибудь, включите кондиционер, или я объявлю забастовку, в таких условиях невозможно работать!.. Впрочем, знаете, забастовка подождет, так как забег подходит к концу, а девушки вышли на финишную прямую. Ната, выхватив у Би эстафетный жезл, рванула по своей дорожке как ужаленная. Друзья, кажется, после неудачного дебюта Би у нас еще есть шанс на победу! Но не так легка участь атлета; в спину Брин дышат две другие участницы: Катрин Фрост из Школы Искусств, которая на удивление вырвалась из самого конца в самое начало, и Джин Викс из «Четырехлистника». Тем не менее, у Катрин явно не хватает сил и запала для того, чтобы поддерживать такой темп и пока она только третья, а вот Джин… Джин настигает Нату! Последние метры эстафеты и все решится! Боже, я не могу на это смотреть, но должен. Соперницы идут вровень, и, честно, я не понимаю даже толком, кто первее. Вся надежда на фотофиниш! Итак, последний рывок, и… Все! Эстафета для женских команд завершилась. Теперь осталось только выяснить, кто же победил, потому что финишную линию девушки пересекли практически одновременно. Смотрим на табло.

Диего перевел взгляд на большое табло, на котором высветилась фотография. Потом еще одна. И еще. Фотофиниш зафиксировал победителя, и им оказалась…

– Джин Викс опережает Наталью Брин на доли секунды! – слегка огорченно объявил в микрофон Диего. – Победитель женской эстафеты – команда колледжа Святой Кристины.

Гостевые трибуны, на которых расположились болельщики «Четырехлистника», взорвались криками и аплодисментами.

– Поздравляем ребят с победой и спрашиваем себя, смогут ли они взять еще и второй приз – приз за мужскую эстафету. Пока вы размышляете на столь важную тему, участники следующего забега уже выходят на свои дорожки. В этот раз команда NYSMEF, если кто не в курсе, бежит по пятой, внутренней дорожке. Благодаря Мэтту Лемье, который, кстати, тоже участвует в забеге, я узнал, что это совершенно ничего не значит, и на самом деле у спортсменов, бегущих по внутренней дорожке, нет никаких преимуществ по сравнению с другими, так как старты производятся с разных точек. Скорее даже наоборот, повороты становятся сложнее и круче. Это я так, на всякий случай, чтобы никто особенно умный не возникал по поводу того, что пятая дорожка для жуликов. Впрочем, я почти на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что все мы здесь люди образованные, а потому давайте перейдем к составам команд. Прошу вас, судья, дайте мне время, чтобы представить всех!

Однако тот лишь покачал головой и вскинул руку с пистолетом вверх.

– И вот так всегда! – пробурчал Диего, стукнув кулаком по столу. – Не дают комментаторам работать! Ладно, как и в прошлый раз, в телеграфном стиле буду знакомить вас с участниками и параллельно описывать то, что между ними происходит. Итак, на старт, внимание, марш! Все пять бегунов резко стартовали и теперь набирают скорость в попытках вырваться вперед. NYSMEF на первых двух кругах представляет, по случайно сложившейся традиции, капитан команды – Алексей Коваленко, легионер из далекой Украины, как сказали бы в футболе. Он бежит достаточно резво по сравнению со среднестатистическим человеком, но не достаточно резво по сравнению с другими спортсменами. Пока он только второй, лидирующая позиция у Стива Кинси из университета Ньютона и Кайла К. Карлайла, ну и имечко, боже мой, я чуть язык не сломал, из «Четырехлистника». На удивление такое положение дел сохраняется и на втором круге, видимо, ребята коллективным разумом решили пока добежать до финиша как есть и не торопить события. В таком случае, кто я такой, чтобы оспаривать их решения. Святой троицей они добегают до финиша и передают жезл следующим участникам. Теперь на дорожках потихоньку начинается борьба. Карлос Кариньо, неофициальный маскот NYSMEF, соревнуется с, ребят, не поверите, Тоддом Форрестом. Простите, но это будет кощунством, если я этого не сделаю, – Диего прокашлялся и тут же заорал: – беги, Форрест, беги!

– Диего Карлос! – мистер Лонг-Райт явно был чем-то недоволен. – Прошу…

– Прошу прощения у всех, кого могла задеть эта шутка, – даже не стал дослушивать его Диего. – Но это же классика, согласитесь! Такая же классика, как и здоровая конкуренция, которую вы можете наблюдать между Кариньо и Форрестом. Эти двое выглядят так, будто выкладываются на переделе своих возможностей, и ни за что не уступят лидерство противнику. Только один чуть вырывается вперед, второй поднажимает и тут же оказывается бровь в бровь с соперником. Вот это я понимаю жажда победы! Они заходят на финиш и готовятся передать эстафету следующему, и я с гордостью сообщаю, что следующий в команде нашего колледжа Алехандро Диаз, превосходный атлет и отличный друг.

В наушнике послышались какие-то непонятные звуки, но Диего решил не отвлекаться на них. На беговой дорожке происходила настоящая битва.

– Диаз набирает скорость и вырывается вперед! Бесконечные тренировки приносят свои плоды… Но посмотрите, что происходит: Барри Донован, студент колледжа Святой Кристины нагоняет Диаза и… Он толкнул его! Ал падает! – Диего в порыве гнева поднялся с места. – Какое подлое нарушение! Судья, где ваш пистолет, когда он так нужен?!

– ДИЕГО КАРЛОС! – неистовал по ту сторону Лонг-Райт. Находись он в этой будке, он бы точно отобрал у Диего микрофон, но, увы, он сидел слишком далеко, а замен предусмотрено не было, поэтому приходилось терпеть эмоциональные всплески нынешнего горе-комментатора, стиснув зубы.

– Очевидное, подлое и отвратительное поведение, недостойное спортсмена, – продолжал тем временем тот, – и он не должен быть спущен Доновану с рук! Судья останавливает забег! Ура, кажется, справедливость восторжествовала, и именно поэтому я рекомендую бегунам команды NYSMEF не усугублять ситуацию и не лезть в разборки с соперниками. Да-да, Диаз, я это тебе говорю!

Диего не мог не сказать этого, видя, как разъяренный Ал, с которым, судя по его резвой походке, все обошлось, направился прямиком к толкнувшему его Барри. Тот, насколько Диего мог видеть, стоял в сторонке и разговаривал с судьей.

– Вот это драматический поворот, друзья, – выдал Диего, плюхаясь на стул. – Забег остановлен, судья переговаривается с Донованом, который, напомню, мгновением ранее бесчестным образом сыграл против Диаза, а все остальные участники пока пользуются перерывом и отдыхают. Что же будет дальше, и какое решение примет судья, неизвестно.

– Они планируют… они планируют переиграть забег! – внезапно услышал Диего возмущенный голос ректора. – С заменой нарушителя на другого бегуна!

– Только что стало известно, что прерванный забег решено переиграть! – повторил услышанное Диего. – От наших авторитетных источников поступила информация о том, что было решено заменить Барри Донована на другого бегуна и переиграть эстафету.

– Рано, еще никто… – начал было говорить Лонг-Райт, но тут судья поднял руки и указал сначала на бегунов, а потом на старт. – Ладно, в этот раз твоя правда.

– Итак, участники снова на старте! Все начинается сначала! Инсепшн какой-то, замкнутый круг. Вместо Донована побежит другой студент, его имя, насколько мне известно… 

– Стэнли Принс, – пришел на подмогу мистер Лонг-Райт. 

– Стэнли Принс! Что ж, Стэн, надеемся, ты придерживаешься правил сильнее, чем твой коллега. Судья дает старт, повторный забег начался! В этот раз, вижу, Алексей Коваленко учел все свои прошлые ошибки и теперь он на голову выше, и в прямом и в переносном смысле, своих соперников. Он уверенно пробегает оба круга и финиширует первым, что дает его напарнику, Карлосу Кариньо, фору. Карлос стартует и уверенно, с напором асфальтоукладчика движется вперед. Увы, Кариньо начинает пробуксовывать ближе к концу, видимо, на четыре круга он не рассчитывал, как и все мы, и Форрест нагоняет его. Теперь вся надежда на Алехандро Диаза. Эстафетный жезл у него, и теперь я пристально слежу за Принсом, потому что второго падения Диаз и болельщики NYSMEF не выдержат. К счастью, первый круг заканчивается без происшествий, и оба участника выходят на второй… Внезапно Принс обгоняет Диаза! Теперь Ал второй. Чувак, что ты задумал? А, понятно! Ему нужно было восстановить дыхание, чтобы на последних футах ускориться и рывком преодолеть их. Теперь команда NYSMEF снова в лидерах. Ну и все, дамы и господа, мы выходим на финишную прямую. Последние участники стартовали со своих позиций и заканчивают эстафету. Ого, как несется Мэттью Лемье; прямо-таки как женщины к витринам бутиков в ночь распродаж. И это при том, что я ни разу не видел, как он бегает! Не знал, что он умеет. Круто! Тем временем, «ньютоновец» Эдуардо Арагонес пытается обогнать Лемье и прижать его к бровке, не дав маневрировать на поворотах, но не тут-то было. Кажется, Мэтт разгадал его план изначально и, позволив Арагонесу поравняться с ним, внезапно ныряет вниз и после этого резко ускоряется. Эдуардо же теряет равновесие и вынужден сбросить скорость! Браво, Мэттью Лемье, отличный ход. Место незадачливого Арагонеса занимают бруклинская звезда Джереми Бонфаер и крепыш из «Четырехлистника» по имени Рич Мюррей. Оба смотрят на Лемье как на главного конкурента и всеми силами пытаются обогнать его. Ребят, конкуренция – это хорошо, но у вас осталось буквально полкруга, чтобы вырваться вперед, иначе вы упустили свой шанс.

И стоило Диего это сказать, как Мюррей вдруг резко толкнулся ногами о землю и в полупрыжке сократил расстояние до минимального.

– Вы видели это своими глазами! Какое рвение к победе! – надрывался он. – Теперь у колледжа Святой Кристины есть все шансы взять второй приз за сегодня и стать неоспоримыми победителями этого года. Тем временем, Лемье не сдается. До финиша остается примерно два шага, так что любая заминка может стоить победы… Но что это! Снова нарушение со стороны «Четырехлистника»! В этот раз Мюррей хватает Лемье за майку, за счет этого вырывается вперед и… пересекает финишную черту. Но, простите, неужели и второй раз это сойдет им с рук?!

Тут уж совершенно не желая оставаться в стороне, Диего снял с себя все оборудование и рванул вниз по трибунам, прямиком к беговым дорожкам. Здесь уже столпились и другие люди. Все они галдели наперебой, и если первое нарушение не вызвало подобного ажиотажа, то повторное стало уже перебором. 

– Успокойтесь, пожалуйста! – вещал судья, пытаясь перекричать толпу. – Позвольте мне сказать. Безусловно, подобные действия недопустимы по отношению к соперникам, но позвольте…

– Нет, это вы позвольте! – внезапно услышал Диего мистера Лонг-Райта, явно выведенного из себя. Он вышел из толпы весь красный и размахивал руками. – Я не потерплю такого отношения к моим ученикам! Это подло, это низко, и я намерен действовать! Вы должны дисквалифицировать команду колледжа Святой Кристины!

– А я не потерплю давления на судью! – выступила из толпы женщина, на плечах которой лежала меховая накидка. – Мои студенты бывают порой чересчур эмоциональны и резки с своих действиях, но это и значит конкуренция, мистер Лонг-Райт, вы, как доктор экономических наук, должны об этом знать.

– Господа, прошу вас, – примирительно сказал пухлый мужчина, у которого на пиджаке виднелся значок в виде бруклинской печати. – Нам нужно прийти к компромиссу.

– В NYSMEF всегда готовы идти на компромисс, – мистер Лонг-Райт, сощурившись, взглянул на женщину. – А в колледже Святой Кристины?

– Аналогично, – улыбнулась та. – Мы хотим, чтобы наши желания были учтены, и мы категорически против дисквалификации. 

– А мы категорически против победы, которая досталась нечестным путем!– мистер Лонг-Райт снова вспыхнул, но тут слово взял судья:

– Так, хорошо, я выслушал вас, и я пришел к такому решению…

– Дорогие друзья, – продолжил вещание Диего, вернувшись в комментаторскую будку, – спешу сообщить вам, что по итогам обсуждения результатов забега победителем мужской эстафеты межуниверситетских соревнований 2010-го года становится… команда NYSMEF! Да, именно так! Судья отменил победу Мюррея, исходя из того, что тот использовал запрещенный прием, и, соответственно, первым становится Мэттью Лемье, который приносит своей команде победу! Гип-гип ура!

 

***

 

В один из предпоследних дней апреля Диего проснулся в поту. Спустя долгое время ему вновь приснился тот сон про фигуры, и в этот раз он оказался настолько близко к ним, что смог рассмотреть их лица. Из темноты перед ним выступили четверо: Мэтт, Эмма, Ал и он сам. 

– Plus ultra! [4] – сказала его собственная версия, и на этом странный сон закончился. Однако теперь все окончательно встало на свои места. То, что они оказались в одной команде – не простая случайность, и теперь он просто обязан был установить мир внутри нее. Именно поэтому в один из дней, он осмелел настолько, что схватил Ала за запястье и, несмотря на все угрозы в свою сторону, оттащил к Мэтту и Эмме, которые, к счастью, сидели рядом и хотя бы их не пришлось сгонять.

– Слушайте, мне это все надоело! – усадив Ала, начал свою пламенную речь Диего. – Я не знаю, как вам, но мне нужна нормальная оценка за проект, и я не намерен заваливать его лишь потому, что некоторые из нас не могут друг с другом поладить. Это раз! Также я бы хотел, чтобы на время нашей совместной работы, мы хотя бы издалека выглядели командой, а не воюющими лагерями. Это два! И три, прошу вас, давайте уже наконец нормально соберемся и начнем что-то делать, потому что у нас осталось всего несколько дней до сдачи. Это ведь не так сложно, просто взять и сделать чертов проект вместе. Я не прошу вас общаться вне проекта, стать лучшими друзьями или ходить за ручку, я прошу просто объединиться на время для общего дела, окей? Надеюсь… надеюсь, вы прислушаетесь и сделаете это, ну, хотя бы ради оценки.

Все трое внимательно выслушали его, а когда он закончил Мэтт даже похлопал в ладоши.

– Замечательная речь, без сарказма, – сказал он. – Я когда-то говорил тебе, что всегда готов прийти на помощь, и я не отказываюсь от своих слов. С этого момента я целиком и полностью в работе над проектом, ты можешь рассчитывать на меня.

– И на меня! – откликнулась Эмма. – Хорошо, что ты поделился своими переживаниями и расставил все точки над «i» сейчас, а не когда было бы уже поздно.

Диего в ответ улыбнулся ей и перевел взгляд на Ала. 

– А я что? Я тоже за! – пробурчал он, закатывая глаза. – Я твой лучший друг или кто? Я за любую движуху, помнишь?

– Вот и отлично! – с облегчением выдохнул Диего. – Сразу бы так, а то заставили меня ругаться, когда я так этого не люблю.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – извинился за всех Мэтт, – как мы можем искупить вину?

– Нам надо договориться и встретиться всем месте после пар, иначе мы никогда не начнем работу…

– Есть предложение пойти сегодня вечером в «Виктори». Помните, Нгози рассказывала нам о нем в самом начале года? – предложила Эмма.

– Отличная идея! – встретил ее предложение с распростертыми объятиями Диего. – Вы как?

– Я согласен, – кротко кивнул Мэтт, а Ал махнул рукой. Диего, уже достаточно знакомый с его замашками, знал, что таким образом он выражает свое неохотное согласие.

После занятий все четверо общей компанией выдвинулись к кафе. Вечером в «Виктори» было многолюдно, но ребятам таки посчастливилось найти свободный столик, который они тут же заняли.

– И что теперь? – поинтересовалась Эмма, усевшись на мягкие сидения. – Я голодная.

– В таком случае надо подозвать официанта, – сказал Диего и сделал это за нее. – Вы читали кейс? – Ал и Эмма ответили отрицательно. – Черт, тогда нам нужно что-то, с чего можно выйти в интернет.

– Как, например, это? – улыбнулся Мэтт, доставая свой айфон. – Сейчас все будет.

– Ну точно. Все время забываю, сколько всего могут эти новые гаджеты, – засмеялась Эмма и вытащила из кармана джинсов точно такой же айфон, как у Мэтта, только белого цвета. В очередной раз взглянув на него, Диего сглотнул горечь, застрявшую в горле. Лемье превзошел его даже в подарках на день рождения: смартфон девушка всегда носила с собой, в отличие от его браслета. Впрочем, в последнее время это не так сильно волновало его. Диего с удивлением начал замечать, что он уже привык к подобному и уже даже не пытается переплюнуть Мэтта в чем-либо. Но и зависти как таковой Лемье у него уже тоже не вызывал. А все потому, что Диего в кои-то веки открыл для себя одну маленькую истину: вместо того, чтобы соревноваться и воевать с человеком, лучше попробовать стать его другом. 

Пока ребята делали заказы и читали текст, Диего задумался о том, что если бы не он, то они бы так и не сидели здесь сегодня все вместе. Все-таки он сильно изменился за этот год. Теперь ему не было так страшно знакомиться с людьми, он не боялся выражать свое мнение на публику и защищать его, не чурался идти на контакт с руководством и даже спорить с ним, а что самое главное, он был готов действовать и принимать решения. И это здорово!

– Итак, что вы думаете по поводу кейса? – задал он самый животрепещущий вопрос вечера. 

– Очевидно, виноват сотрудник. За нарушение субординации полагается дисциплинарное взыскание, – высказался Мэтт, но ему тут же поспешил возразить Ал:

– Да, замечание, там, какое-нибудь, но не зажимание половины зарплаты. Это дичь какая-то и тирания. Виновато руководство.

– Окей, – произнес Диего, – а ты что думаешь, Эмма?

– Ну, – неуверенно протянула девушка, втянув голову в плечи, – я на самом деле считаю, что виноваты и те, и те. Сложно выбелять одну из сторон, когда объективно обе они повели себя неправильно.

– Кайф! – подвел итог Ал, разведя руки. – Итого у нас нет даже единого мнения по сабжу. Ты сам-то хоть что думаешь, Карлос?

– Я… – Диего постучал по столешнице пальцами. – Я думаю, что я согласен с Эммой. Тут очень нестандартная ситуация, и смотреть на нее однобоко просто невозможно. У меня есть мысль по этому поводу…

– Какая? – наклонился к Диего Ал. – Говори!

– Что если нам доказывать одновременно и то, и другое? То есть в нашем проекте мы будем рассматривать проблему как бы с обеих сторон: и со стороны работника, и со стороны начальства.

– Это интересно, – Мэтт подпер рукой подбородок. – Из этого может что-то выйти.

– Ага, мешанина, например! – встрял Ал. – Если мы впихнем сразу два варианта, то это будет выглядеть так, будто мы не определились с выбором или и вовсе не понимаем задания.

– Да, но только, если мы сделаем все на отвали. Нужно просто основательно подойти к решению обоих задач, обосновать их и в итоге попытаться прийти к возможному решению, который бы устроил всех. Вот и все!

– Ты идеалист, Карлос, – усмехнулся Ал. – Неужто ты считаешь, что мы осилим такой объем работы, если уже в самом начале мы не смогли прийти к чему-то одному? 

– Он прав, – внезапно сказал Мэтт, и Диего почувствовал, как улетучивается все желание что-либо делать. – Он прав, мы это осилим.

Ал, который посчитал, что Мэтт высказался в его поддержку, раскрыл рот от изумления. 

– Это идеальный вариант. Да, мы сделаем чуть больше, чем от нас требуется, но это лучшее и наиболее эффективное решение на мой взгляд. Я целиком и полностью за предложение Диего.

– Я тоже! – поспешила поддержать инициативу Эмма. – Предлагаю тогда поделиться два на два. Мы с Мэттом можем рассмотреть ситуацию со стороны руководства, а вы со стороны сотрудников.

– Да вы чего, прикалываетесь что ли? – хотел было протестовать Ал, но, увидев умоляющий взгляд друга, смирился. – А, ладно. Черт с вами. Но если что, я был против, зафиксируйте это где-нибудь в протоколе заседания!

С тех пор они работали преимущественно в своих мини-группах, хотя периодически встречались и все вместе, чаще для того, чтобы поделиться результатами. Диего был рад видеть плоды своего труда: ему доставляло удовольствие наблюдать, как ребята работают и общаются друг с другом. И пусть пока они все еще могли сцепиться друг с другом в словесной перепалке, все чаще эти перепалки происходили с улыбками на лицах. Хотя все-таки одна стычка между Мэттом и Алом чуть не поставила под угрозу весь проект.

– Мне кажется, твои выводы нерелевантны в контексте кейса, – высказался однажды Мэтт после того, как Ал представил остальным свои наработки. – Как минимум, стоит еще раз пересмотреть момент с личными встречами.

– Хорошо, мы… – хотел было согласиться с ним Диего, когда Ал вдруг перебил его. 

– Да мало ли что ему кажется, это вообще-то наша часть работы, Карлос. Он со своей позиции все не так воспринимает. 

– Ал, пожалуйста, успокойся, – попытался привести его в чувство Диего. – Это наш общий проект, и…

– А, то есть ты на это стороне, да? – не унимался тот. – Кто вообще сказал, что он тут главный? Лемье считает, что раз ему по жизни позволено всеми командовать и быть важной шишкой, то…

– Алехандро Диаз, – Мэтт сказал это максимально громко, но так, чтобы это не выглядело, будто он кричит. – Вспомни соревнования и скажи мне, кто там тогда всеми командовал? Разве я, а не Алексей? Вспомни начало года. Разве я стал старостой, а не Эмма? А теперь вспомни, кто собрал нас здесь. Разве я, а не Диего, труды которого ты так усердно обесцениваешь своим поведением? Подумай над этим. 

Мэтт замолчал, а лицо Ала пошло пятнами. Он, будто деревянный, молча встал, собрал свои вещи и ничего не говоря ушел.

Диего тогда побоялся, что это все, и плакал их проект, но не тут-то было. На следующую встречу Ал не только пришел, но даже вел себя намного спокойнее. А под конец он, что удивило Диего, нагнал Мэтта и обратился к нему. Спрятавшись за столбом, Диего слышал их разговор:

– Я бы хотел извиниться, – сказал Ал, и он видел, какое усилие тому приходится прилагать для того, чтобы побороть свою гордость и продолжать говорить. – Это правда, я вел себя как долбоеб и рушил все старания Диего, а потому я готов идти навстречу тебе только из-за него. Да и вообще… – Ал протянул руку к лицу Лемье, показывая что-то, что было написано на ее тыльной стороне, – я готов уступить тебе место лидера в команде, но исключительно потому, что аббревиатура, которую я придумал для нас, круто звучит, только если ты стоишь в ней первым.

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны, вот только мы все работаем наравне, и, несмотря на то, что мы поделились на условных начальников и подчиненных, в реальности мы все на одном уровне, – улыбнулся ему Мэтт. – А аббревиатура – отличная идея! Креатив это всегда хорошо.

– Это не креатив, – ухмыльнулся Ал, – это бренд. Наш бренд.

На этом они преспокойно разошлись, не подозревая, что Диего теперь не мог спать по ночам. Все его мысли занимала аббревиатура. Он так хотел узнать, что же она из себя представляет, но спросить у Ала не мог по очевидным причинам. Не хотелось бы, чтобы тот узнал, что его лучший друг подслушивает чужие разговоры.

Выяснилось все на последнем семинаре по этике, когда каждая из групп представляла остальным результаты. 

– Добрый день, – начал выступление Мэтт, – сегодня мы представим вашему вниманию наш проект. Мы, группа номер четырнадцать, но нам так не понравилось это название, что мы решили взять себе новое. Его вы можете видеть на титульном слайде.

«Ну наконец-то», – подумал Диего и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на новое название. В нижней части слайда красовались всего четыре буквы, являющиеся первыми буквами их имен, сложенные в одно слово.

– Отныне, просим вас называть нас не иначе, как «M. A. D. E.», – Мэтт улыбнулся, и по залу прошел смешок. – Имидж – это ужасно важно, а создать правильный имидж – сложная задача, но мы движемся в верном направлении, не так ли, мадам Миллер, ведь хороший менеджер – это всегда креативный менеджер.

Профессор согласно кивнула, и после этого ребята уже продолжили защищать проект по презентации.

– Что же, – добродушно произнесла Линда Миллер, когда на места вернулись последние выступающие. – Вы все хорошо поработали. Я однозначно была права, когда сказала, что вы с легкостью справитесь с этим заданием. Каждая из групп получит хороший балл, так как каждая из презентаций меня впечатлила, но… – она сделала небольшую паузу, – одна из презентаций поразила меня больше всего. Как и все вы, эта команда опиралась на теорию, практику и логику кейса, но единственная из всех команд она показала проблему с двух сторон. Они не выбрали единый ход событий, а посмотрели на то, как видят проблему разные ее субъекты. Сделав комплексный анализ и доказав правоту обоих, они, тем не менее, сумели прийти к итоговому выводу и положению, которое по их мнению, должно устроить всех. Поразительный объем работы, рационально обоснованное решение и необычное представление результатов в аудитории – все это то, что позволяет мне выделить эту работу среди других. Поздравляю вас, M. A. D. E., ваш проект заслуживает высшей оценки, и сегодня все лавры по праву ваши. Сегодня вы лучшая команда из всех.

 

[1] Боталка – комната самоподготовки, читальный зал в студенческом общежитии.   
[2] Gaudeamus igitur или «Гаудеамус» - студенческая песня-гимн, исполняется на латинском языке.  
[3] Комьютинг (анг. Commuting) - ежедневные поездки с работы и обратно. Применимо также и к поездкам в школу/университет.  
[4] За пределы! (лат.)  
** Во избежание упоминания реальных имен живых личностей, в тексте будут использоваться видоизмененные имена, отсылающие к этим личностям.

Ставь + в комменты, если хочешь узнать бекграундную кулстори про выдуманного мэра Нью-Йорка мистера Зиберга и среднее имя Кайла К. Карлайла!


	4. Летние каникулы Ала

Стояла середина августа. Над Мехико властвовало знойное лето, не желающее сдавать свои позиции грядущей осени и продолжающее удушать жителей мегаполиса теплым воздухом и жаром, исходящим от асфальта. Каждый спасался от палящего солнца как мог: детишки с радостью обливались водой, женщины обмахивались всем, что попадалось под руку, а иные романтики всех полов и возрастов засиживались с утра до вечера под навесом какого-нибудь кафе и, думая о великом, попивали холодный чай, коктейль или виски со льдом.

Ал же предпочитал отсиживаться в своей комнате. Здесь было все, что нужно молодому человеку его лет для удобства: личный телевизор с приставкой, кондиционер и толстые стены, чтобы никто из особенно любопытных родственников или даже соседей не пытался подслушивать, что у него тут происходит. Впрочем, сейчас подслушивать было нечего; Ал полулежал на огромном кресле-мешке с закинутой назад головой. В лицо ему приятно дул прохладный воздух, а сам парень то и дело дергал край майки-безрукавки, создавая телу дополнительную вентиляцию. Можно было бы, конечно, снять ее, но он уже давно не мог позволить себе ходить без одежды. Даже в собственном доме. На фоне шел какой-то фильм по телику, но Ала это мало волновало. Он целиком и полностью погрузился в свои мысли, и никакие внешние раздражители не могли выдернуть его из них. Так он думал, пока в комнату не ворвалась мать.

– Алехандро! – с порога начала причитать она. – Ты почему еще не одет? Гости уже прибывают, а ты все на полу валяешься!

– Угу, – даже не повернувшись, меланхолично протянул тот. Какое ему дело до всех этих гостей. Он терпеть не может все эти праздники в кругу семьи. Женщина лишь осуждающе цокнула и захлопнула дверь. Однако не успело пройти и пяти минут, в комнату постучались. Ал, правда, никак на это не отреагировал, и стук раздался снова, после чего дверь медленно приоткрылась. 

– Сеньор Диаз, к вам посетители, – раздался мерный мужской голос и смешок. – Это то, что я слышу чаще всего на работе, так что я прекрасно понимаю твое стремление запереться в четырех стенах.

– Мани! – Ал моментально поднялся с пола. – Дядя Мани, я так рад тебя видеть!

С улыбкой на лице он бросился к мужчине и заключил его в объятия. Тот в ответ похлопал племянника по спине.

– Ты прав, давно мы не виделись, аж с твоего прошлого дня рождения! – улыбнулся в усы он. – Похоже, теперь твой день рождения – единственный день, когда мы можем увидеться, и именно поэтому с гордостью заявляю, что тринадцатое августа мой второй любимый день в году после тридцатого мая. 

– Но… тридцатое – это же ваш с моим отцом день рождения.

– Точно! – мужчина рассмеялся. – А если серьезно, то, боже мой, тебе уже двадцать. Еще чуть-чуть, и я буду приходить на дни рождения твоих детей…

– Мани! – сердито осадил его Ал. – Ты же знаешь, что у меня не будет никаких детей!

– Знаю-знаю, – мужчина тем временем никак не мог перестать смеяться. – Просто не мог не передразнить твоего отца. 

Ал на это ничего не ответил. Он лишь, нахмурившись, отвел взгляд вбок.

– Ну ладно, сегодня у тебя праздник, так что не время грустить, – прокашлявшись, сказал Мани. – Тем более что у меня есть отличный подарок для тебя.

Парень заинтересованно взглянул на него.

– Я оставил его с той стороны, иди посмотри.

По ту сторону двери и правда стояла завернутая в подарочную упаковку крупная коробка. Чувствуя изнутри нарастающее любопытство, Ал принялся сдирать блестящую бумагу. Действия его были нетерпеливы, а сам он чувствовал себя маленьким мальчишкой, радующимся приятному сюрпризу. Когда же с оберткой было покончено, Ал не мог сдержать благодарности.

– Новый скейт! – радостно выдал он. – Окрутительно! [1] Ты бы знал, как мне его не хватало!

– Так я и знал, – сказал Мани, выдерживая очередную порцию на сей раз более крепких объятий. – Я прекрасно помню, как в прошлом году ты жаловался мне, что твой старый скейтборд разломался. Но, увы, тогда я уже не мог тебе его купить. Зато сейчас выдался хороший повод и момент, не правда ли?

– Лучше не бывает! – Ал не мог перестать разглядывать скейт, украшенный замысловатыми рисунками и надписями. – Спасибо тебе большое. 

– Да не за что! – Мани махнул рукой. – Я рад, что смог сделать для тебя что-то приятное, пока ты снова не улетел в Штаты на учебу. Как она, кстати, учеба-то?

– Ну, – Ал смутился. – Честно говоря, так себе. Курс оказался сложным, и я едва вытягиваю его…

– То есть, ты жалеешь, что поступил туда?

– Ни разу, – на лице Ала появилась улыбка. – Таких крутых ребят, как там, я нигде не встречал. Ты знаешь, Мани, там ведь у меня впервые с началки появились друзья. Реальные друзья, понимаешь?

– Так это же замечательно! – Мани улыбнулся. – Я рад за тебя.

– Спасибо, но… 

Ал выглядел очень невесело.

– Что?

– Я бы хотел остаться там. Навсегда, – парень поднял взгляд на дядю. Тот был весь во внимании. Он по-доброму смотрел на племянника, а от стекол его очков отражались солнечные лучи. – Мани, я буду очень скучать по тебе, но там мне нравится больше, и, боюсь, это последнее мое лето в Мехико.

Мужчина покачал головой.

– Если ты так решил, то никто не сможет тебе помешать.

– Кроме моих родителей, ты хотел сказать…

– Поверь мне, – Мани, усмехнувшись, приобнял Ала за плечи, – даже они не помеха. Твой отец, конечно, бывает занозой в заднице, но, нет, он не будет вынуждать тебя возвращаться. Если бы он хотел привязать тебя к одному месту, он уже давно бы это сделал, не пустив учиться за границу. Скажу по секрету: он просто очень-очень переживает за тебя, но правильно выражать это не умеет, вот и лезет в твою жизнь чуть больше, чем надо. Дай ему шанс.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать…

– Перед тобой открыты все дороги! – Мани смешно зашевелил усами, отчего Ал, как в детстве, рассмеялся. – И каждая из них правильная. Ты волен выбирать любую из них, любую, к которой тебя тянет твое сердце… Мне кажется, Иса бы одобрила мои слова.

Упоминание Исы заставило Ала пропустить вдох. К горлу тут же подкатил ком, а в глазах заблестели слезы. Парень смахнул их как раз вовремя, в следующую секунду дверь в комнату распахнулась.

– Маноло, ты, кажется, сказал, что поможешь вытащить его из комнаты, а не станешь играть вместе с ним в прятки!

Мужчина машинально вскочил с кровати, на которой они сидели вдвоем с Алом, и потянул того вслед за собой.

– Да-да, прости, Мария, уже выходим! Мигель, небось, рвет и мечет.

– Пока нет, но он близок к этому, – брови женщины изогнулись, когда она взглянула на сына. – А ты так и не переоделся!

– Он именинник, – встрял Мани. – И если он хочет выглядеть так, то пусть. Сегодня его день, так что дайте ему возможность самому решить, во что одеваться и как провести свой праздник.

 

[1] Фирменное слово Ала. На английском языке звучит как "Coolsy".


	5. Второй курс. Первый семестр

– Вира! Вира! – кричал Диего что есть мочи, сложив ладони вокруг рта. – Ну, то есть выше!

Измазанные в краске сестры Цзун синхронно кивнули и залезли на следующую ступень стремянки.

– Супер! То, что надо! – выставив вперед руки с поднятыми вверх большими пальцами, заверил их тот, и девушки принялись вешать огромный баннер. Диего же, щурясь от бьющего в глаза солнца, лучился счастьем. Существуй в мире дозиметр, измеряющий уровень этого самого счастья, то он бы зафиксировал, что от Диего фонит на всю округу. А дело-то было всего лишь в том, что в этом году он и другие студенты-волонтеры с его курса вызвались провести приветственную церемонию для первокурсников. В прошлом году ему очень понравилась эта самодеятельность, а потому радости не было предела, когда на днях Эмма предложила поучаствовать в подобном мероприятии.

– Я вообще планировала, чтобы мы выступали все вместе, – писала в групповом чате «Скайпа» она. – Но если кто-то не может, я пойму.

– Я с удовольствием выступлю! – ответил ей Диего, но уже через каких-то полчаса сидел в дальнем углу кровати, всерьез сомневаясь, сможет ли. Все же опыта в публичных выступлениях у него не так много, зато вот стеснительности хоть отбавляй. Он стопроцентно пошел бы на попятный, если бы не сообщения от других ребят.

– Аналогично, – написал вслед за Диего Мэтт. – Можешь рассчитывать на меня.

– И на меня тоже, – не заставило себя ждать сообщение от Ала. – Давайте зажжем этот NYSMEF!

Решительный настрой друзей окончательно и бесповоротно вдохновил Диего, так что сегодня он с особенным энтузиазмом помогал украшать колледж к первому дню нового учебного года. Впрочем, хорошее настроение присутствовало далеко не только у него одного.

– Диего! – часом позже сгребла его в объятья Ната во время финальной репетиции. – Меня назначили куратором у первокурсников, так что теперь я у них босс! Порадуйся за меня!

– Д-да, ты молодец! Я рад за тебя! – нервно улыбаясь, выдал тот, всем своим видом сигнализируя друзьям о помощи. На выручку тут же подоспел Ал с метлой наперевес, пообещавший треснуть сим орудием труда любого, кто еще раз посмеет помешать им репетировать. Ната в ответ на это надулась и с глубоко обиженным видом покинула актовый зал.

– И кто бы что ни говорил, но люди зачастую лучше понимают грубую силу, нежели мягкие уговоры, – со вздохом сказал он, ставя инвентарь на место. – А потом все вокруг считают тебя хамом.

– А может, ты просто не умеешь разговаривать с людьми? – лениво произнес Мэтт, не отрывая глаз от сценария. – Есть такие замечательные вещи, как риторика и личностный подход в психологии…

– А еще есть такая замечательная вещь, как перестать быть занудой. Советую тебе попробовать.

– Мальчишки… – недовольно протянула молчавшая все это время Эмма. – Вам принципиально постоянно ругаться друг с другом?

– Это мужская дружба, Торн, – гордо заявил Ал, по-турецки садясь прямо на сцену. – Тебе не понять.

– Конечно, не понять, – ответила та, нахмурившись. – Ведь я предпочитаю гендерно-нейтральную дружбу.

– Ну ладно, хватит, – примирительно произнес Диего, и как только взгляды ребят устремились на него, указал на листы со сценарием. – Давайте… давайте еще один контрольный прогон, после чего со спокойной совестью разойдемся до завтра.

На удивление его послушали. За это Диего был благодарен ребятам большего всего: его словами не пренебрегали.

Перед самим выступлением мандраж, ожидаемо, усилился. Еще вчера пустой колледж вновь наводнился людьми, многие из которых находились в его стенах впервые. Как и год назад зал был заполнен до отказа. Диего, украдкой посматривая на зрителей из-за занавеса, нервно сглотнул. Столько народу будет на него глазеть, хоть бы все прошло нормально.

– Что ж, коллеги, – в официальной манере напутствовал остальных Мэтт, – час икс настал. Позвольте выразить надежду на то, что наше выступление пройдет достойно.

Диего и Эмма кивнули, а Ал хмыкнул.

– Иными словами, – сказал он, – мы должны сделать всем день.

С этим условным девизом Диего и выходил на сцену, а потому особенно приятно после шоу было услышать бурные аплодисменты зала и искреннюю благодарность самого ректора колледжа, мистера Лонг-Райта:

– Спасибо нашим замечательным второкурсникам за оригинальное и правдивое представление студенческой жизни в NYSMEF. Хотя разве можно было ожидать, что с таким самоназванием они не сделают нечто грандиозное?

Публика встретила шутку очень хорошо, как и Диего, который наспех записал ее на руке с целью позже увековечить на стенах собственной комнаты. Когда приветственная церемония завершилась, и ребята одними из последних, в надежде, что все к тому времени уже разбредутся по аудиториям, вышли из зала, они точно не ожидали увидеть в рекреации чуть ли не четверть своей группы.

– Потрясное шоу! – воскликнула Нгози, затесавшаяся в ряды их одногруппников. – Безумно вами горжусь!

– Это было очень круто, – охотно подтвердил ее слова Алексей, – вы дали жару.

– Нынешним первокурсникам придется постараться, чтобы переплюнуть вас в будущем году, – не отставала Мэй. 

– Мне тоже понравилось, – как нельзя лаконично закончил поток восхищений в сторону изрядно смущенных ребят Карлос. И хотя вид его по-прежнему оставался пугающе хмурым, никто не сомневался в его словах.

– Спасибо большое, друзья! – решил поблагодарить всех собравшихся Диего. – Нам правда очень приятно слышать, что вам понравилось, и…

– И, по-моему, вам всем пора расходиться по кабинетам! – перебил его громкий и слегка визгливый голос Дикого Джексона. Суровый преподаватель шагал прямо к ним и, судя по его лицу, ничего хорошего его появление не сулило. – Да-да, я вам это говорю! Уже пять минут как идет пара, а вы все толчетесь в коридоре. Мне стоит расценить это как прогул и сделать официальный выговор, мм?

– Н-нет, мистер Джексон, мы просто… – начал было оправдываться Диего, чувствуя себя ужасно неуютно под испепеляющим взглядом преподавателя, но тут в диалог вступила Нгози:

– Мистер Джексон, рада снова видеть вас, отлично выглядите! Новая прическа, да?

Дикий Джексон аж остолбенел от такого внезапного вопроса. Он недоумевающе смотрел на девушку, а его лицо начало стремительно менять оттенки: от бледно-серого до пунцового.

– Мисс Вайо!.. – начал было он, но Нгози не дала ему вставить и слова.

– Вам очень идет. К слову, скажите, как вам сегодняшнее выступление? Чудесно, не правда ли?

– Мисс Вайо, это не имеет никакого отношения…

– Не увиливайте от ответа, мистер Джексон, скажите, как есть. Понравилось?

Руки Джексона затряслись, брови сошлись на переносице, а губы сомкнулись в настолько тонкую линию, что, казалось, сейчас он набросится на студентов.

– Да, понравилось, – как можно более равнодушно сказал он. – Довольны, мисс Вайо? А теперь марш по кабинетам, пока я не донес на вас мистеру Лонг-Райту! Вот бы вам всем так же бойко отвечать на моих парах, как вы чешете языками в коридорах!

На этих словах он еще разок зыркнул на студентов своим фирменным взглядом, и Диего вместе с однокурсниками заспешил на свою первую лекцию в этом году.

***

– Добрый день, студенты, попрошу отнестись к тому, о чем я буду сейчас говорить, с особой серьезностью, ведь от этой информации зависит, закончите ли вы второй курс или нет.

Молодая женщина, сидевшая на преподавательском столе, улыбнулась.

– Меня зовут мисс Джейн Лотери, в этом году я буду вести у части из вас базовый курс по маркетингу, но сегодня я здесь не для этого. Полагаю, вы знаете, что со второго курса у вас идет разделение по профилю?

Судя по переглядкам некоторых студентов, знали далеко не все.

– Ясно, похоже, доползти до регламентов и программ курса удалось немногим, – женщина снова усмехнулась. – Что ж, в таком случае, не зря наш департамент попросил меня довести до вас это лично. Итак, как вы уже, надеюсь, поняли, со второго года обучения структура курса меняется. Отныне у вас больше не будет ни фиксированных групп, ни общего расписания, обязательного для всех, вместо этого каждому из вас будет предложено составить себе расписание самостоятельно, исходя из ваших интересов и потребностей.

Студенты, в общей массе, отреагировали на подобное заявление более чем положительно. 

– Однако не думайте, что раз вам дали свободу действий, то можно будет ограничиться двумя-тремя предметами и ходить на занятия раз неделю. Да, вы сможете выбрать себе курсы по вкусу, но, тем не менее, у каждого студента будет базовый набор предметов исходя их того, какое из направлений обучения он предпочтет. 

В этом году вашему вниманию предлагаются направления «Маркетинг» и «Международный бизнес». Каждый из студентов должен выбрать одно из этих базовых направлений, но, как говорится, выбирая одно, мы не отвергаем другое. При желании студент в качестве дополнительных предметов имеет право взять себе и лекции в рамках другого профиля. Никто этого не запрещает и препятствовать вам не будет.

Диего заметил, как Эмма радостно сжала кулаки и беззвучно проговорила слово «Да». Кажется, в этом году, она решила основательно взяться за учебу.

– Более того, тем, кто решится совместить оба профиля, точно не придется волноваться на экзаменах и судорожно высчитывать полученные кре́диты, вам точно хватит их для успешного закрытия семестра.

– Кредиты? – вскинула бровь Ната. – А можно поподробнее?

– Кредит – это то, что позволяет оценить пройденный тобой курс, – ответил ей Мэтт, несмотря на то, что вопрос задали не ему. – Каждый предмет весит определенное количество кредитов, которое напрямую зависит от его сложности и важности в рамках твоей специальности. Для успешного прохождения семестра и всего учебного года тебе необходимо набрать то или иное количество кредитов, которое складывается из веса каждого предмета, что ты выберешь. Таким образом, каждый из студентов может пройти разные курсы, но в итоге одинаково успешно закончить год.

– Да это же просто чудесно! – выслушав объяснения, возликовала девушка. – И что, сколько нам надо набрать этих самых кредитов?

Мисс Лотери выдержала небольшую паузу перед тем, как ответить, что совершенно не понравилось Диего.

– За весь год ваша цель – сто кредитов. Как вы их поделите между семестрами – дело исключительно ваше, но вынуждена снова предупредить, что один лишь базовый курс по любому из профилей вас не вытянет.

– С этим вроде разобрались, – поднял руку Алексей, привлекая к себе внимание, – а что насчет профилей? Как узнать, что в них входит, и как вообще записаться на них и на дополнительные курсы?

– Вся информация, а также бланки для подачи заявления имеются в обучающей информационной системе. Мне кажется, вам должны были рассказать про ОИС и зарегистрировать там, нет?

Диего кивнул. С системой электронного взаимодействия и платформой для дистанционного обучения их познакомила ровно год назад Нгози на одной из первых лекций.

– Скажите, пожалуйста, – услышал он вдруг тонкий голосок Эммы, – а когда крайний срок подачи заявления на профильное направление?

– Насколько я знаю, у вас всего неделя на это, так что не затягивайте с выбором.

– А это что получается, – хихикнув, сказал Ал, – у нас на этой неделе учебы не предвидится? 

– Подождите-ка, – протянул Диего, – но у нас ведь на эту неделю стоят пары в расписании! Как же так?

Студенты зашумели, явные нестыковки в информации никого не оставили равнодушным.

– Расписание вам не лжет, и я с удовольствием объясню сложившуюся ситуацию, если мне дадут это сделать, – мисс Лотери многозначительно замолчала, дождавшись, пока в аудитории снова воцарится тишина, а потом продолжила: – Если мне не изменяет память, у вас всех стоят статистика и английский, но никакой ошибки здесь нет. Все вы, независимо от выбранного профиля, будете проходить эти предметы, так что нет смысла откладывать их на потом, когда можно начать уже сейчас.

По аудитории прошелся недовольный гул.

– Ну а пока, раз вопросов ни у кого больше нет, можете идти. 

– Но мисс Лотери, – донеслось откуда-то сзади, – пара еще не закончилась.

– Я знаю, – кивнула та, – и если вы так хотите, то можете остаться, я обязательно придумаю, чем вас занять.

Впрочем, желающих остаться как-то не оказалось. Даже тот самый парень, который чуть не подставил всю группу, спешно покинул аудиторию, боясь, что некоторые особенно рассерженные его поступком однокурсники украсят его физиономию парочкой фингалов. К счастью, на самом деле никому до него не было никакого дела, более того, ребята разом забыли об этом мелком недоразумении, стоило только Алу заговорить.

– Слушай, я совсем забыл, у тебя же сегодня день рождения, да? – он хлопнул Диего по плечу. – Двадцать лет, большая цифра!

Шедшая рядом с ними Эмма хлопнула себя по лбу.

– Вот черт, точно! А я все пыталась вспомнить, что я забыла, – смущенно произнесла она, после чего заключила Диего в объятия. – С днем рождения!

– С-с-спас-с-сибо, – то ли прошипел, то ли прохрипел тот. Он хотел было обнять ее в ответ, но не мог даже языком пошевелить, что уж говорить о движениях. Волной захлестнувшие Диего чувства обездвижили его напрочь.

– О, выходит, что из нас троих я поздравил тебя самым первым? – с улыбкой произнес Мэтт. – Чудно.

– Да, но, честно говоря, я был слегка удивлен тем, что ты знаешь, когда у меня день рождения. Не помню, чтобы я говорил тебе дату.

– Ты и не говорил, – согласился Мэтт. – Просто я нашел твой аккаунт в «Фейсбук». 

Глаза Диего округлились.

– И как давно?

– Где-то в апреле, точно не вспомню.

– И что, ты с того времени так и не добавил меня в друзья?

Мэтт развел руками.

– Не хотел доставлять лишних неудобств. Почти на сто процентов уверен, добавь я тебя, к тебе в друзья стали бы стучаться назойливые репортеры, фанаты-блогеры и просто неравнодушные к моей личной жизни люди. Поверь мне, тебе бы не хотелось от них отбиваться.

И только они спустились в холл, как его слова начали подтверждаться. Один за другим сбегались в их сторону студенты, пока вокруг ребят не оказалась добрая половина присутствующих. 

– Мэттью Лемье, привет! Я была в шоке, увидев тебя на сцене. Подпиши, пожалуйста, мой любимый выпуск Everyzine, – говорила одна девушка, протягивая внезапно посуровевшему Мэтту журнал и ручку. 

– Мне тоже, – вторила другая. – Напиши: «Ариане Лав от Мэттью Лемье». Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

– Вы же M. A. D. E., да? Те самые, что сегодня выступали? – выглянул какой-то парень из-за плеча Ала, отчего тот резко отшатнулся. – Вы нереально крутые, а Мэттью реально настоящая звезда. Повезло же учиться с вами в одном колледже. 

И слушал бы Диего все эти оды еще очень долго, если бы в какой-то момент его вдруг не дернули за рукав рубашки. Сначала один раз, а потом еще и еще. Обернувшись, он увидел перед собой невысокого пухлого парня с редкими русыми волосами. Он неловко улыбался, поблескивая брекетами, и переминался с ноги на ногу. Также он постоянно то поднимал на Диего глаза, то снова опускал их в пол, будто боясь смотреть на него.

– Привет, – голос у него оказался тонким и каким-то детским, будто его обладатель еще из пубертатного периода не вышел. – Ты Диего, да? 

Кивок.

– Я… я все утро хотел с тобой познакомиться. Мне так понравилось ваше выступление, а ты… ты запомнился больше всех. Меня… меня зовут Клеменс, я первокурсник и я тоже учусь на менеджменте.

Он неуверенно протянул Диего руку и снова принялся рассматривать носы ботинок. Тот улыбнулся и в ответ протянул ему свою. Ладони у парня оказались неприятно влажными, а мясистые пальцы ухватились за чужую руку как за добычу, цепко хватая и не давая освободиться раньше времени. Только основательно потрепав ее, Клеменс соизволил-таки прервать рукопожатие.

– Здорово, – выдал Диего, с некоторой опаской глядя на парня. – Ну, вот и познакомились, так что я, пожалуй, пойду.

– Я с тобой! – с готовностью выдал Клеменс. – Не волнуйся, у меня сегодня все равно весь вечер свободный, так что я могу составить тебе компанию!

Такой неожиданный напор выбил Диего из равновесия. Он на пару секунд завис, соображая, как ему поступить с назойливым первокурсником, и в итоге выдал следующее:

– Извини, но вообще-то у меня уже есть компания, и я ей доволен. И у нас как раз на сегодня были большие планы, так что, увы, я очень занят. Давай как-нибудь потом, хорошо?

Глаза Клеменса засверкали, а рот его изогнулся в какой-то полубезумной ухмылке. Тут-то Диего и понял, что только что совершил одну из самых крупных своих ошибок.

– Конечно! – интенсивно закивал парень. – Я буду рад провести с тобой время! Дай мне свой номер, и я позвоню тебе, когда буду свободен, или ты мне позвонишь, или…

– Ладно-ладно, сейчас, – перебил его Диего, лишь бы тот перестал тараторить. Он наспех и максимально непонятным почерком нацарапал на вырванном из тетради клочке свой номер и вручил его Клеменсу, и пока тот с восторгом смотрел на вожделенные цифры, слинял от него по-тихому.

– Ты где застрял? – поинтересовался у него Ал, когда Диего вышел за пределы колледжа. – Пропустил все веселье.

– Веселье?

– Ага. Прикинь, две девчонки посрались из-за того, кто из них первой сфотографируется с Лемье. Как думаешь, такая стадия фанатской шизофрении лечится? – Ал сощурил глаза. – Так, в итоге, что тебя задержало?

Диего стушевался.

– Да так, ничего особенного, но я бы с удовольствием прямо сейчас свалил отсюда куда подальше.

– Согласен, – Мэтт выглядел хмуро и как-то помято, – нет желания оставаться здесь ни на минуту сверх необходимого. Диего, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прямо сейчас поехать ко мне и отпраздновать твое двадцатилетие?

– Что, только я? – удивленно вскинул брови тот. – А как же…

– Разумеется, нет. Приглашаются все, но в первую очередь ты, ведь праздник, посвященный тебе, проводить без твоего присутствия бесполезно.

Все в ожидании замерли, глядя на Диего. На секунду показалось, что даже время остановилось. Такого в его жизни еще не было; никто не устраивал спонтанные вечеринки в его честь.

– Ну, я… Я не хочу быть обузой и… Ты, что, заранее все приготовил?

– Отчасти да, – спокойно ответил Мэтт, в очередной раз удивляя Диего. – Хотя я не был до конца уверен, что ты согласишься.

– Но, тем не менее, ты все же рискнул, подозревая, что я соглашусь?

– Пожалуй, хотя в большей степени мне просто хочется поскорее уйти.

– В таком случае я только за, – сказал наконец Диего. – А куда именно мы отправимся?

– Да, куда это вы? – послышался вдруг за спиной голос Наты, а через пару секунд девушка уже втиснулась между Диего и Алом. – Замышляете что-то интересненькое и без меня?

– Мэтт пригласил нас отпраздновать день рождения Диего, и мы собирались ехать к нему, – пояснила ей Эмма, но, встретившись с недовольным взглядом виновника торжества, закусила губу. Ната же оживилась.

– Ого! День рождения, это правда? Почему ты мне не сказал? Знала бы, я бы тебе такой подарок подготовила – закачаешься!

– Так, ладно, – прервал ее Мэтт. – Кто поедет со мной, пусть залезает в машину, – он указал на черный BMW, остановившийся неподалеку, – с остальными я прощаюсь до следующей встречи.

Однако ни с кем прощаться не пришлось. Все пятеро, весело болтая, скопом влезли в авто. Правда Диего, Алу, Эмме и Нате пришлось здорово потесниться на задних сидениях: даже просторный салон BMW не мог вместить четверых взрослых людей. 

– Простите, сэр, – выцепил краем ухо тихий голос водителя Диего, – а те молодые люди, они…

– Мои друзья, Форд, – сказал Мэтт, устроившийся по правую руку от него. – И сегодня они поедут вместе с нами. 

– Я понял, – послышалось звяканье ключей, после чего двигатель зарычал. – В апартаменты, сэр?

– В апартаменты.

***

Диего был невероятно рад, когда они наконец прибыли на место. Ноги сильно затекли, и ему очень хотелось поскорее выйти из машины и как следует размяться. Он полагал, что сделать это прямо на улице будет нетрудно: в его представлении Мэтт жил в каком-нибудь частном квартале, в собственном доме, а потому, увидев, где на самом деле проживает его друг, Диего потерял дар речи. Да, здесь ни о какой разминке и речи быть не могло; на Пятой авеню вообще останавливаться не рекомендовалось, а то человеческий поток грозил смести тебя с ног за считанные секунды.

– Ты живешь в «Манхеттен Плаза»? – спросил изумленный Диего, к которому после того, как Мэтт слегка подтолкнул его ко входу в здание, вернулось самообладание. – Серьезно? Это же один из самых, если не самый дорогой отель Нью-Йорка!

– И что? – резонно ответил ему Лемье. – Снимать номер в отеле все равно оказалось выгоднее, чем комнату у частных лиц. Видишь ли, главным фактором оказалось то, что я терпеть не могу бытовые хлопоты: у меня нет ни желания, ни времени ими заниматься. К тому же у меня аллергия на пыль. А здесь я желанное лицо номер один, главный постоялец, каждое желание которого закон. Понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – медленно протянул Диего, не зная чему поражаться больше: окружающему шикарному интерьеру, состоящему из роскошных люстр, красных ковров и отделки под старину, или смекалке Мэтта.

– Таким образом, – продолжал тот, явно довольный тем, какое впечатление произвел на друга, – в моих апартаментах всегда чисто, трехразовый прием пищи происходит по личному графику и с доставкой к двери, а портье исправно здороваются, только завидя меня.

Вот и сейчас он усмехнулся и слегка качнул головой, указывая на спешащего к ним парнишку в форме.

– Добрый день, мистер Лемье, – бодро поприветствовал его парень. – У меня для вас новости.

– Привет, – Мэтт скосил глаза на его бейдж, – Мартин. Что за новости?

– Пока вас не было, звонил ваш отец, мистер Жан Этьенн Лемье.

Внешне Мэтт как будто не изменился, но Диего отчего-то показалось, что новость его напрягла. Возможно, его выдало то, что следующую свою фразу он произнес сквозь зубы.

– Да? И что же ты ему сказал?

– Что сэр Мэттью Лемье очень занят и в данный момент находится на учебе.

– Верно, – не стесняясь, тот потрепал портье по щеке. – В следующий раз напомни мне дать тебе на чай.

Мартин отвесил чуть ли не полноценный поклон, а Мэтт, потеряв к нему всякий интерес, обернулся к Диего, заинтересованно наблюдавшего за их разговором.

– Не обращай внимания, – словно извиняясь, сказал он. – Ежедневная рутина, даже в Нью-Йорке семейные дела меня не покидают.

– Ну и чего вы зависли-то? – недовольно окрикнул их Ал, усевшийся на один из роскошных диванчиков, обитых красным вельветом. В соседнем же кресле расположилась пожилая дама, презрительно смотрящая на молодого парня из-под полей своей шляпки. Вообще вся их небольшая компашка вызывала у окружающих искреннее недоумение. Диего давно не ощущал себя так неловко; сейчас он чувствовал себя так, как если бы прибыл на прием к британской королеве в одних подштанниках.

– Пойдемте! – негромко, но решительно позвал друзей Мэтт и направился к лифтам.

– А куда дальше? – поинтересовалась Ната, изучая длинную панель с кнопками. – Куда тыкать?

– Пентхаус, будь добра, – в голосе Лемье звучала такая обыденность, что Диего уже в какой раз не мог не поразиться его спокойствию. Нет, правда, живи он в чертовом пентхаусе самого крутого отеля города, то, наверное, ни разу не упустил бы момента этим похвалиться. Мэтт же ни разу за все время их знакомства не распространялся о том, где живет, и только сейчас правда наконец раскрылась.

– Чувствуйте себя здесь как дома, – гостеприимно сказал он, переступая порог роскошного номера. – Прошу вас, не стесняйтесь.

Однако Диего так и застыл на месте. Открывшееся взору помещение было настолько подчеркнуто шикарно, что создавалось впечатление, будто он находится на съемочной площадке фильма, а все вокруг – декорации. Искусно созданные декорации, призванные вводить в заблуждение зрителей, фанатов кино и прожженных критиков.

– Боже мой, я попал в рай! – воскликнул Ал, вскидывая руки и осматриваясь по сторонам. – Или, по крайней мере, во что-то, похожее на убежище Бэтмена… Минуточку… – он сощурил глаза и обернулся к Мэтту. – Признавайся, Лемье, где ты прячешь свой костюм?

– Какой из? – не сдержал улыбки тот. – У меня в шкафу много костюмов, все разных цветов, марок и фасонов, но каждый идеально мне подходит.

– И где этот шкаф? – продолжал допытываться Ал.

– В спальне. На втором этаже.

– Ни слова больше! – парень сжал кулаки и, отыскав глазами лестницу наверх, рванул к ней. – Я раскрою все твои секреты, Лемье, можешь не сомневаться!

– Но... Ал! – попытался было остановить своего взбалмошного друга Диего, но Мэтт положил ему руку на плечо, слегка сжав его.

– Не стоит, Диего, пусть развлекается.

– Но Ал может устроить наверху настоящий погром, неужели ты…

Однако хозяин апартаментов снова одним движением руки заставил Диего замолчать.

– Не устроит, поверь мне. Небольшой беспорядок – да, но не погром. А за это не волнуйся, я плачу за этот пентхаус не просто так и имею право на ежедневную уборку.

Тут же сверху послышался истошный визг, то ли счастья, то ли ужаса.

– О, это он, похоже, до джакузи добрался.

На этом Мэтт провел Диего к квадратному прозрачному столу, за которым на удобном диване уже расположились Ната и Эмма. Девушки отреагировали на пентхаус куда проще, хотя глаза Наты явственно блестели, когда она только вошла сюда.

– Итак, друзья, – галантно произнес Мэтт, останавливаясь прямо перед девушками и заводя руки за спину, – вижу, что вы наслаждаетесь, но для полного удовольствия, как мне кажется, не хватает напитков. Ассортимент широкий: вино, виски, коньяк, текила, абсент. Любой ваш каприз.

Ната томно захихикала, прикрывая рот, а Эмма помахала рукой.

– Это безумно мило с твоей стороны, но, думаю, я пас. Не планировала сегодня пить.

– Да что ты, какое пить, – брови Мэтта изогнулись. – Всего лишь один никчемный бокал за Диего. Мы ведь, в конце концов, не просто так здесь собрались.

Диего, увидев, что все взгляды снова устремлены к нему, смутился.

– В таком случае, почему бы и нет? – улыбнулась ему Эмма, и тот почувствовал, как сердце забилось сильнее. Сейчас оно стучало так рьяно и неистово, как никогда раньше. Пожалуй, еще чуть-чуть, и можно будет вызывать карету скорой помощи.

– Отлично, и что вы предпочтете выпить?

– На твой вкус.

– Тогда, полагаю, красное полусухое будет как нельзя кстати.

– Полагаю, да, – ответила Эмма. Ната кивнула головой, соглашаясь. Диего аналогично возражать не стал.

– Très bien! [1] – Мэтт сложил ладони вместе. – Тогда позвольте мне, на правах хозяина, поухаживать за вами. Я мигом.

– Я тоже, – вызвался помочь Диего, но Мэтт смерил его снисходительным взглядом.

– Прошу, не стоит. Ты сегодня мой гость и виновник торжества, так что я поухаживаю и за тобой. Поверь, мне совсем не сложно.

– Но… – хотел возразить Диего и все-таки пойти помочь, когда его вдруг схватили за запястье.

– Да расслабься ты, боже мой! – подмигнула ему Ната и потянула на себя. – Если что, я всегда могу тебе помочь.

– Нет! – как-то слишком резко ответил ей Диего, выдирая руку. – Спасибо, не стоит.

Он, не желая больше попадать под удар, незамедлительно сменил локацию и опустился на диван рядом с Эммой. В неоновом свете ламп ее волосы казались жемчужными и такими шелковистыми, что Диего едва сдержал желание потрогать их. Думается, она бы этого не оценила.

– А вот и я, – нараспев протянул Мэтт, появляясь с четырьмя бокалами в руках. Он так умело нес их, не пролив ни капли, что Диего опять охватила зависть. Даже Джонни, проработавший официантом и бариста не один год, мог запнуться, пролить кофе или учудить еще какую неловкость. У Лемье же все получалось идеально, как если бы он использовал чит-коды в игре. Один чит прокачивает ловкость, другой – интеллект, третий – вызывает интерес у девушек. Интересно, существует ли вообще что-то, в чем он не преуспел? Здравый смысл подсказывал, что да, конечно, ведь идеальных по всем фронтам людей не существует, но по факту Мэтт пока во всем превосходил Диего. – Прошу вас, друзья!

Диего взял один из бокалов и глянул на Эмму. Та с восхищением и благодарностью смотрела на Мэтта.

– Предлагаю тост, – продолжал тот тем временем. – За нашего замечательного, неповторимого и доброжелательного Диего Карлоса! Без тебя, дорогой мой друг, мы бы сейчас вряд ли сидели здесь все вместе, ведь именно твоими усилиями в прошлом году начала существовать такая замечательная команда, как M. A. D. E.! Ты сблизил и объединил всех нас, за что лично я ужасно тебе благодарен. Я пророчу тебе прекрасное будущее, Диего, если ты продолжишь в том же духе. За тебя!

– За тебя! – вторили ему девушки, отчего Диего снова втянул голову в плечи. Хвалебные речи были чересчур хвалебными, ведь, на самом-то деле, он ничего особенного не сделал.

– Двадцать лет, – задумчиво произнес Мэтт. – Здорово. Вот бы и мне вернуться в свои двадцать.

– Не поняла, – удивленно подняла бровь Ната. – А тебе сколько?

– Двадцать один, – улыбнулся Мэтт, и Ната снова захихикала. – Впрочем, я чуть не забыл о самой важной вещи.

Он извинился и на секунду вновь скрылся с глаз за перегородкой. Диего нетерпеливо покачивался на месте. Интересно, зачем ушел Лемье. Однако вся интрига лопнула, как воздушный шарик, когда он вернулся с небольшой, упакованной в подарочную обертку коробкой.

– Здесь твой подарок. К счастью, я вовремя вспомнил.

И Мэтт, мило, в непривычной для него манере, улыбаясь, передал коробку Диего. Тот медленно, будто опасаясь подставы, начал распаковывать презент. Для пущей уверенности он украдкой перевел взгляд на Эмму, что, сложив ладони в замок, поглядывала на частично разорванную обертку, и продолжил распаковку. Увидев наконец, что спрятал за блестящей бумагой Лемье, Диего ахнул.

– Я не могу… нет, – подавленно произнес он. – Это слишком дорогой подарок, я...

В этот же момент Ната отобрала у Диего коробку и присвистнула.

– А можешь отказаться от него в мою пользу? – она сняла с нее крышку и вытащила содержимое. – Мне лишний айфон не помешал бы.

– Мэттью? – Эмма не могла сдержать удивления. – Ты серьезно?

– А что такого? – ответил тот. – Я знаю, что ты, Диего, без ума от этих смартфонов, так что я просто хотел помочь. А еще я не умею выбирать подарки и у меня нет фантазии, так что я решил отыграть успешно разыгранную карту однажды повторно.

– Мне приятно, конечно, но я правда не могу его принять, – честно признался Диего. – Что я скажу остальным? Что я скажу матери? Прикинь, мне тут один парень подарил дорогущий гаджет, круто, правда? Она не поймет.

– Тогда не говори ей, что айфон дареный. Скажи, что купил его, – предложил Мэтт, на что именинник только вздохнул.

– Слушай, я вижу, что для тебя такие покупки в порядке вещей, – он, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки, неловко почесал затылок, – но для нас… для меня он не по карману. Кто продаст новехонький телефон за гроши?

– Оптовые перекупщики. Продавцы товаров-субститутов. Нелегальные поставщики, – принялся перечислять возможные варианты Мэтт, когда его вдруг перебила Ната:

– А может, тебе просто сказать, что ты его выиграл?

Диего недоуменно поднял бровь.

– В смысле?

– Ну, просто скажешь, что поучаствовал в какой-то лотерее и в итоге выиграл один из призов. Можешь даже для убедительности реальный билет купить и почиркать в нем. Вряд ли твоя мама будет это проверять.

– Ната, – проговорил тот на одном дыхании, – ты гений! Решено, так я и сделаю.

– Чудесно, – подытожила крайне довольная собой девушка. – А благодарный поцелуй спасительнице?

– Э-э… не надо, я недавно болел и до сих пор не выздоровел полностью, не хочу тебя заразить, – Диего притворно покашлял. – Но против обнимашек я не буду.

От предложенного Ната, конечно, отказываться не стала и обвила его руками, сильно стискивая. Едва пережив удушающие объятия, он отстранился как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать звуки, доносящиеся со стороны лестницы. К ним с безумной улыбкой на губах и непонятной, похожей на прут штукой в руках несся Ал.

– Лемье! – на бегу кричал Ал. – Я так и знал, что ты что-то скрываешь.

– О, Алехандро, – лениво произнес Мэтт, – забыл, что ты тоже тут.

– Придержи свой сарказм при себе, – сверкнул глазами Ал, поравнявшись с ребятами, – потому что я нашел то, чем буду бить тебя каждый гребаный раз, когда ты зовешь меня Алехандро.

Он вытянул руку вперед, продемонстрировав всем присутствующим предмет в своей руке.

– Амигос, я нашел в спальне Лемье плетку! Это было довольно неожиданно: я уже хотел спуститься, разочарованный тем, что никаких супергеройских причиндалов у него в шкафу нет, как вдруг – бам! – увидел ее в углу, прямо за дверью. Я сначала подумал, что это такая необычная ложечка для обуви, но нет. Это плетка. Самая настоящая. Ну что, как ты это объяснишь, а?

Все ошарашено смотрели по очереди то на торжествующего Ала, то на закатившего глаза Мэтта.

– Во-первых, – начал он, – у тебя в руках не плетка, а стек. Во-вторых, я люблю конный спорт. В-третьих, я не собираюсь оправдываться за то, что ты лезешь не в свое дело, – Мэтт многозначительно кашлянул. – Так что тебе весьма повезло, что стек сейчас в твоих руках, а не в моих. Бьет он больно, если знать, как с ним управляться.

– Слушай, Ал, какая тебе разница? – тоном учительницы спросила его Эмма. – Какое тебе дело до чужих вещей? Не окровавленный труп же нашел, и ладно.

Диего удивленно взглянул на девушку. Это что-то новенькое, раньше она бы не позволила себе так шутить.

– Лучше садись к нам, – поддержала ее Ната, – выпей что-нибудь.

Ал потер руки.

– Ха, это я всегда за!.. Только где мой бокал?

– О, прости, говорю же, напрочь забыл, что ты тоже здесь, – Лемье неоднозначно дернул бровями. – Сейчас принесу.

Однако, вернувшись, он застал Ала, развалившегося рядом с Диего на диване и хлещущего вино прямо из бутылки.

– Ой, прости, – передразнил он Мэтта, – я забыл, что ты ушел за бокалом.

– Да, это очень на тебя похоже, – безразлично произнес Мэтт. – Впрочем, это не проблема. Друзья, из-за Диаза мы остались без вина, но не расходитесь и не беспокойтесь, сейчас я принесу чего-нибудь покрепче, ведь вечер только начинается.

***

Диего было откровенно плохо. Каждый раз, когда он пытался вернуться в вертикальную позицию, голова начинала кружиться, а к горлу подступала тошнота. Не помогали даже родные брайтонские стены, на которые он то и дело опирался, проклиная все вокруг и себя в первую очередь за то, что не умеет вовремя останавливаться. И как так получилось? Вроде бы сидели спокойно и вполне прилично, алкоголь был не забористый, никакого адского кутежа не намечалось. Откуда тогда такой отходняк?

Немного повыв волком на потолок, Диего наконец смог принять сидячее положение, а еще спустя некоторое время, шипя и хватаясь за голову, поднялся на ноги, которые тотчас повели на кухню. Проводя пальцами по шершавым обоям, он полностью погрузился в воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере. В те воспоминания, что были ему доступны. Вот они вчетвером сидят за столом и пьют вино, тогда он был еще трезв. Потом пришел Ал и начал размахивать стеком, он же и допил бутылку. Так, хорошо, тут вроде бы все нормально. Дальше Мэтт притащил еще вина, а Ната предложила сыграть в «Я никогда не». 

Под ноги заплетающемуся Диего подвернулся коврик в прихожей, и тот не успел среагировать, приземлившись пятой точкой на пол. Потирая ушибленное место, он снова встал и зашаркал дальше, недовольно бурча себе под нос. Ему вдруг подумалось, что сейчас он как никогда похож на недовольного всем деда, осуждающего все и вся, и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни он понял, почему они так себя ведут. Подставляя свою любимую кружку под струю воды, он снова мысленно вернулся к вчерашнему вечеру. Все поддержали идею Наты, к тому моменту простая беседа начинала надоедать.

– Тогда я первая, – охотно вызвалась девушка и тут же выпалила: – Я никогда не прогуливал пары!

– Ну, это очевидно! – разочаровано протянул Ал, выпивая глоток вина, как предписывали правила. – Каждый хоть раз да прогуливал.

– Говори за себя, – возразил ему Мэтт. К своему бокалу он пока не притронулся.

– Слушай, тебе жить-то не скучно, идеальный ты наш? А то с тобой даже играть неинтересно.

– Ладно, кто следующий? – прервала их Ната и вперилась взглядом в Эмму. – Давай, подруга, твоя очередь!

– Хорошо, я никогда не врал по-крупному своим родным.

– Что значит по-крупному? – уточнил Ал, взяв бокал в руки.

– Ну, значит, ложь, способная сильно пошатнуть их доверие к тебе, которая, возможно, могла бы втянуть их в неприятности.

Ал все-таки выпил. Диего почему-то вовсе не удивился этому в отличие от ситуации с Мэттом, который в этот раз сделал свой глоток.

– А вот это неожиданно, – прокомментировал он. Лемье лишь пожал плечами.

– Твоя очередь, Диего! – хитро оскалившись, ткнула в него пальцем Ната.

– Ага, – тот почесал подбородок, – допустим, я никогда не целовался с кем бы то ни было взасос.

– Наконец-то! – вскрикнул Ал, отпивая из бокала. – Карлос перешел к нормальным вопросам!

– И что-о-о… – ехидно улыбаясь, протянула Ната, тоже отпившая чуть ранее. – С кем это ты целовался?

Ал махнул рукой.

– А, ошибки юности. История не стоит эфирного времени. А твоя?

– Тем более. Твоя очередь, кстати.

Улыбка поползла по его лицу.

– Ну, держитесь, детки! – он кровожадно потер руки. – Я никогда не влюблялся в какого-либо человека, сидящего в этой комнате.

Выпили все, кроме самого Ала. Осматривая покрасневших, чувствующих себя максимально неловко друзей, он констатировал: «Шалость удалась!»

Очередь перешла к Мэтту, чем он сполна воспользовался.

– Я никогда не получал неуд за экзамен и не выходил на пересдачу.

В этот раз, наоборот, выпил только Ал.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – буравя Мэтта взглядом, сказал он. – И Джексона ненавижу. Противный старикан.

– Что ж, снова я, – бодро произнесла Ната, и все повторилось снова. Вопросы разной степени провокационности, смех и алкоголь. Много алкоголя. Диего еще помнил, как, когда закончилась очередная бутылка вина, они решили перейти на что-то посерьезнее.

– Повышаем градус! – заявил Ал, и, что самое забавное, Мэтт его послушал. Диего задумчиво провел пальцем по стенке кружки, царапая ее. И все-таки, в какой момент он перебрал настолько, что перестал запоминать происходящее? Последнее яркое воспоминание касалось очередного провокационного вопроса, заданного Алом с целью поддеть Мэтта.

– Я никогда не использовал стек не по назначению.

– Диаз, вопросы должны нести общий характер! – уже порядком поддатый Лемье попытался оспорить раунд, но, пожалуй, впервые проиграл в споре.

– Он и так общий. Я же не говорю конкретно о тебе или ком-то еще и спрашиваю всех сразу. Откуда ж мне знать, может, не только ты интересуешься скачками?

Лемье смерил Ала настолько холодным и строгим взглядом, что даже Диего стало неудобно, но больше возражать не стал. Вместо этого он опрокинул бокал и вылил все оставшееся содержимое в глотку.

– Признаюсь, – сказал он, тяжело вздыхая и опуская голову. – À chacun ses goûts. [2]

И все. Дальше провал. Полоскание головы под водой тоже не помогло. Память не вернулась, зато стало прохладнее, мокрее и противнее. Помотав головой, как пес, Диего решил вернуться в комнату и позвонить Алу, чтобы прояснить все окончательно. В конце концов, он даже не помнил, как добрался домой.

– Алло, – раздалось по ту сторону трубки, – что вы хотели, о великий повелитель стола?

– Повелитель стола? Чего?

– Дай угадаю, ты ни хрена не помнишь? Неудивительно!

Диего нахмурился и попросил друга рассказать все, что тот знает.

– А что мне за это будет? 

– Не знаю, что будет, но если не расскажешь, на ближайшем тесте на меня можешь не рассчитывать!

– У-у, чувак, ну ты че, – пошел на попятный Ал. – Погорячился слегка, бывает. Ладно, слушай, горе-танцор…

А послушать было что. Оказывается, после того вопроса они еще раз прошли круг, и на одном из ходов кто-то сказал: «Я никогда не танцевал на столе». Конечно, никто на этом ходу не выпил. Диего показалось это несправедливым. 

– Да как же так? Неужели никто? – воскликнул он. – Это огромное упущение!

Ответом ему была тишина. 

– Я готов это исправить! – сказал тогда он и полез на стол. Эмма, кажется, пыталась его остановить, но Ната, а после и присоединившийся к ней Ал своими воплями перекрикивали ее голос.

– Ты так лихо отплясывал, грех было тебя останавливать, – хихикал в трубку Ал. – Судя по твоему лицу, тебе тоже нравилось. Мы, правда, в какой-то момент серьезно опасались за стеклянный стол, но он оказался в состоянии выдержать одного пьяного Карлоса!

– А что Мэтт?

– С ним забавно вышло. Выяснилось, что он тоже пить не умеет, а потому сидел весь оставшийся вечер задумчивый и угрюмый и фантастически тормозил. Было смешно, когда ты утихомирился, и мы с девушками подумали, что пора расходиться. Нам едва удалось донести эту простую мысль до мозга Лемье, а когда он понял, о чем мы, тут же замахал руками и принялся звонить своему водиле. Представляешь себе этого богатенького сынка, едва способного выговорить собственное имя?

– Едва ли.

– А вот мы его таким застали! – Ала настолько распирало от смеха, что он хрюкнул. – Так вот, он долго и упорно объяснялся с этим Фордом, куда и кого из нас надо вести, а потом, даже не успев попрощаться, вырубился. Такой компромат! Жалко, у меня с собой не было камеры, так бы все снял и продал бы материалы за огромные деньги. 

– Диаз! – недовольно цокнул языком Диего. – Прекрати.

– Что прекрати-то? – продолжал ухахатываться тот. – Поднял бы бабло на изи. Эх, Карлос, нет в тебе предпринимательской жилки. Что ты забыл на менеджменте одному черту известно.

Диего вздохнул. А вот в этом Ал оказался как никогда прав. Менеджмент – не его факультет. Как и экономика, как и финансы. Вообще, если честно, сфера его интересов была довольно далека от NYSMEF, но зато в NYSMEF была Эмма. И Ал. И Мэтт. Это все решало.

Узнав от друга все, что нужно, он попрощался с ним и закинул телефон на кровать. Внезапно его взгляд зацепился за невзрачную коробку, стоявшую на столе. Айфон мирно покоился в ней, в его комнате, значит, Ал наверняка уже в курсе подарка. Скорее всего, девчонки посвятили его в тайну, и теперь оставалось только надеяться, что Ал не станет бегать по колледжу и рассказывать всем подряд о том, что Диего Карлосу, оказывается, его подарил Мэтт Лемье. Хотя на Диаза это мало похоже, вряд ли ему хочется прослыть в самых горячих слухах другом того самого парня, которому Лемье дарит подарки, что само по себе звучит очень подозрительно и недвусмысленно. Весьма недвусмысленно, надо сказать.

Хорошие мысли приходят неожиданно, и эта не стала исключением. Уже по пути в ванную, намереваясь принять душ, Диего внезапно остановился перед зеркалом и взглянул на свое бледное отражение. Волосы торчали ежиком, спина сгорбилась, под глазами запали синяки. Да, выглядел он неважно, но поразило его не это. Похоже, придя домой, он, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся в кровать и сразу же заснул, но сейчас, смотря на себя, он заметил кое-что важное: любимой клетчатой рубашки на нем не было. Странно, что это бросилось в глаза только сейчас. Вернувшись в комнату, он оглядел все вокруг, но так и не нашел ее. Вывод напрашивался только один: рубашка осталась в пентхаусе. Пожав плечами, Диего мысленно поставил себе галочку «Позвонить Мэтту по этому поводу» и вернулся в ванную.

***

– Эй, парниша, четкая мобилка!* – двое молодых ребят неотесанного вида сидели на скамейке вдоль Бродвока Брайтона и о чем-то эмоционально переговаривались друг с другом, пока в поле их зрения не появился Диего со своим новым смартфоном. Выглядели они как типичные хулиганы и, честно говоря, не вызывали никакого доверия.

– Спасибо!* – с сильным акцентом ответил им тот и получил в ответ широкую лыбу от обоих. Улыбнувшись в ответ, он решил ускориться. Видимо, он все же правильно сделал, что ответил именно так, выбери он другую фразу, возможно, все закончилось бы не так хорошо. 

– Ух ты, не знал, что ты говоришь по-русски! – удивился Ал, когда Диего рассказал ему об утреннем происшествии.

– А я и не говорю, я лишь делаю вид. Мать научила меня парочке фраз на всякий случай, и, как видишь, они периодически пригождаются, ибо некоторые брайтоновцы совершенно не знают английского. Но я каждый раз чувствую себя на грани, ибо обычно ни слова не понимаю из того, что мне говорят и лишь по интонации решаю, что ответить.

– Это так странно, – жуя спагетти, протянул Ал. – Но одновременно с тем круто. Вообще до сих пор поражаюсь этому городу; вот вроде неофициальная столица Америки, и при этом куча его жителей не говорят по-английски. Уникально.

Диего, однако, не разделил его восторга.

– С городом пусть разбираются урбанисты, меня лично сейчас другое волнует.

– И что же это?

– Как что? – он удивленно посмотрел на друга. – Маркетинг. Уже пятница, а я расписания на следующую неделю еще в глаза не видел. Тебя это не беспокоит?

– Мне плевать, – честно признался Ал, с громким чмоком втянув длинную макаронину. – И тебе тоже должно быть. Не пристало королю Брайтона переживать из-за пустяков.

– Королю Брайтона? – Диего улыбнулся.

– А как же! Только истинный брайтоновский король может понять своих подданных без слов.

– В таком случае я король-дезертир. Как только соберу достаточное количество денег, сразу съеду оттуда.

– Ну, значит, так тому и быть, – Ал пожал плечами. – Короли – не президенты, их не выбирают.

Посмеявшись, ребята и не подозревали, что фраза оказалась как нельзя кстати. Выйдя из кафетерия, они увидели стоявшую на лестнице Эмму, одетую в кепку с фирменным лого колледжа и раздающую всем проходящим мимо студентам флаеры.

– О, привет, ребята! – только завидев их, она помахала рукой. – Вы-то мне как раз и нужны! Я хотела попросить вас помочь мне на выборах.

– Каких выборах? – задал преждевременный вопрос Диего и только потом соизволил опустить взгляд на флаер. – Президент студсовета?

– Да! – девушка просияла. – До конца сентября любой студент NYSMEF имеет право баллотироваться в президенты колледжского студенческого совета, и я собираюсь это сделать! Но мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы ведь не планируете выдвигаться?

Друзья переглянулись.

– Нет, – заверил ее Диего, – я слишком ленив для этого. Но тебе я с удовольствием помогу!

– И я тоже пас, но только потому, что я не признаю всякие там советы, – Ал сделал умное лицо. – Я вообще считаю, что каждый, кто придерживается либертарианских взглядов, обязан иметь дома ружье. Я вот имею.

Оба, и Диего, и Эмма, посмотрели на него с нескрываемым удивлением.

– То есть, я так поняла, что мне на тебя рассчитывать не приходится?

– Да нет, почему, – ответил Ал. – Либертарианство не отрицает существование друзей, так что я вполне могу тебе помочь, но если твой совет будет лезть в мою личную жизнь, то нашей дружбе конец. Поняла?

Он пристально посмотрел на нее, прям как Леонард Ди К’Априо** в том популярном меме.

– Э, ладно, хорошо. По рукам! – она с улыбкой протянула ему руку для рукопожатия, но тот вместо этого ударил своей ладонью по ее.

– Слушай, красотка, – поднял он бровь, – на будущее: пять дают не так.

– Я тебе не красотка! – отдернув руку, возмутилась девушка и повернулась к Диего. Осмотрев его с ног до головы, она спросила: – А где твоя рубашка?

– Хороший вопрос, – тот нахмурился. – Она бесследно пропала после моего дня рождения.

– Может, ты оставил ее у Мэтта?

– Не-а, я звонил ему, и он сказал, что ни он, ни горничные ничего не находили.

– А, ну ладно. Может, еще найдется, – обнадежила его Эмма.

– Может быть, – он в очередной раз глянул на флаер. – Ладно, неважно, у нас через две минуты начинается лекция, ты идешь?

– Конечно! – закивала девушка, придерживая стопку бумажек. – Сейчас, закончу свои дела и присоединюсь. Вы идите, не ждите меня, – она подняла глаза к потолку и добавила. – Буду, кстати, очень благодарна, если займете мне место.

– Займем, – уверил ее Диего, после чего Ал сразу потянул его к лестнице во избежание так называемых «карлосовских провисаний», когда, распрощавшись, тот не мог сразу же уйти и просто стоял, смотрел на собеседника, думая о чем-то своем. Однако дойти до аудитории в спокойствии и без лишних временных потерь все равно не получилось, то и дело на пути попадались очарованные их недавним выступлением студенты, желающие во что бы то ни стало пообщаться или хотя бы вставить свою реплику. И что особенно выбесило Диего – практически каждый из них не преминул указать на то, что сегодня он пришел в колледж без рубашки.

– Ну камон, ребята! – шепотом возмущался он, садясь на длинную скамью рядом с Мэттом. – Какого черта все так свихнулись на этой рубашке?! Даже я так не расстроился, как все эти люди вокруг. В чем проблема вообще, неужели всех волнует лишь моя рубашка, а не я сам?

– Извини, что вмешиваюсь, возможно, это не мое дело, – так же шепотом произнес Лемье, – но весь прошлый год ты проходил в ней, так что, полагаю, из-за этого люди уже стали ассоциировать тебя с рубашкой на исключительном уровне. Она стала твоим постоянным атрибутом, по ней тебя узнавали, а теперь, когда эта важная часть вдруг исчезла из общей картины, понятное дело, почему все вдруг взволновались, казалось бы, на ровном месте. На подсознательном уровне такая резкая перемена в твоем образе могла бы стать для некоторых сигналом, что, возможно, что-то не так, и тебе нужна помощь. Увы, правильно проинтерпретировать свои подсознательные импульсы люди могут далеко не всегда, отсюда и столько навязчивых вопросов, – он соединил пальцы рук и многозначительно дернул бровью. – Впрочем, это всего лишь мои личные догадки. В конце концов, я не психолог.

– С одним я согласен: ты не психолог, ты вундеркинд-зазнайка, – буркнул в ответ Ал. Мэтт же на это лишь усмехнулся.

– Неужели я слышу в твоем голосе зависть?

– Не знаю, как ты, но я определенно слышу в твоем безграничную скуку и неумение в сарказм.

Не обращая внимания на препирания этих двоих, Диего всерьез задумался над сказанным. Такое объяснение показалось ему исчерпывающим, но, несмотря на это, оно не доставляло эмоционального облегчения. Он убедился в этом чуть позже, случайно натолкнувшись в коридоре на Клеменса.

– Приветик! – поздоровался с ним парень, бегая по Диего глазами. – А где…

– Заткнись, – неожиданно резко для себя выдал тот, даже не дав договорить. 

– Э… прости? – Клеменс, кажется, совершенно не понимал, за что его одернули, и, вообще-то, откровенно говоря, его действительно не за что было упрекать. Осознав свою грубость, Диего поспешил извиниться.

– Прости, просто вырвалось. Если ты хотел спросить: где рубашка, то не надо, потому что я ничего существенного тебе все равно ответить не смогу, ибо не знаю. 

– А, ладно, – быстро кивнул парень и тут же хотел сказать что-то еще, но с лестницы послышался голос Нгози: 

– Вот ты где, Диего! Есть минутка? 

Минутка, конечно же, нашлась. Бросив на прощание пару слов Клеменсу, он с радостью переметнулся к своему бывшему куратору.

– Есть у меня к тебе одно дело, – заговорщицким тоном произнесла Нгози, когда они вышли на лестницу. – Тут до меня дошли слухи, что тебя уже откровенно задолбали тем, что… – она опустила взгляд на уровень его груди, – ты решил кардинально сменить имидж.

– Нгози… – тяжело вздохнул тот, но девушка тут же поспешила прояснить свою реплику.

– Не-не-не, ты не подумай, я не буду тебя доставать, я наоборот тебе помочь хочу!

– Помочь? – Диего с сомнением взглянул на нее. – Каким образом?

Нгози усмехнулась.

– Короче, смотри, тут вот какое дело: мы в этом году решили с легкой руки мистера Лонг-Райта начать продавать наш местный колледжский мерч[3]: футболки, кепки, толстовки, ну, ты в курсе, наверное. – Диего кивнул. – И нужны те, кто готов подсобить нам на начальном этапе, грубо говоря, те, кто готов сделать нам бесплатную рекламу.

– Не понимаю.

– Короче, нам нужны те, кто купит наш товар и будет носить его если не ежедневно, то хотя бы частенько. Теперь понимаешь?

– Теперь да. Но почему я?

– Да потому что ты Диего Карлос из M. A. D. E., которого только ленивый не спросил про рубашку! Бро, я в курсе, что ты скромный, и будешь отрицать это до последнего, но вы откровенно дали жару на церемонии, и сейчас все перваки только и делают, что вас обсуждают. Да и не только перваки. Мы с Дредом и Гринвудом всегда готовы вас поддержать!

Полностью подтверждая слова Нгози о скромности, Диего покрылся красными пятнами и тихо проговорил.

– Слушай, я не знаю, как там на самом деле обстоят дела, но мне этого не надо. Попросите лучше Мэтта, он как раз модель, привык, что его вечно обсуждают, и, в отличие от меня, умеет держаться на публике.

– А мы уже, – Нгози широко улыбнулась. – И он с радостью согласился помочь, но вот в чем проблема – размеров его в ассортименте нет, и пока сделают надо ждать еще неделю точно, а мы ждать не хотим. Вот-вот начнется президентская гонка, и мы тут как тут! Что называется – как раз в тему.

– Хайпануть, значит, решили. Что ж, ваши намерения мне понятны, но не уверен, что смогу помочь.

– Сможешь, и еще как. Плюс, заработаешь себе немного уважения со стороны, в том числе и от мистера Лонг-Райта, и все враз забудут про эту дурацкую рубашку. Я гарантирую.

Диего замер, пристально вглядываясь в искрящиеся глаза девушки. Тут как бы и раздумывать было нечего, вся эта история ему осточертела.

– Договорились, – с готовностью согласился он. Так в его гардеробе взамен пропавшей рубашки появилась новая вещь – фирменная толстовка с надписью NYSMEF. Она была самой обычной и серой, ничем не выделявшейся на фоне других, и Диего уже было начал опасаться, что план по вытеснению ярко-малиновой, запоминающейся рубашки не выгорит, но нет. Уже на следующий день вопросы про рубашку сошли на нет, а вскоре о ней и вовсе никто не вспоминал. Вместо этого первое время к нему подходили некоторые любопытные студенты, спрашивающие, где он достал такую толстовку, но на этот вопрос он хотя бы мог однозначно ответить, не раздражаясь, чувствуя, что делает доброе дело. Также Нгози оказалась права, сказав, что Диего сможет заработать себе дополнительных баллов в карму. Убедился он в этом, когда в один из сентябрьских дней его попросил зайти к нему в кабинет проходивший мимо Лонг-Райт:

– Мистер Карлос, – начал он так строго, что у бедного парня аж сердце в пятки ушло. – Я безумно благодарен вам и мистеру Лемье за то, что вы делаете для NYSMEF. Я знал, что могу на вас рассчитывать.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю… – неуверенно протянул Диего, глядя на ректора.

– Я говорю о нашей продукции. Благодаря вам и мистеру Лемье спрос на нее увеличился чуть ли не втрое по сравнению с прошлым годом, что я и вижу на практике. Посмотрите, теперь каждый третий ученик ходит в одежде с нашим лого! 

– Это прекрасно, – улыбнулся Диего, на что получил ответный кивок.

– И я того же мнения. Я всегда говорил: самосознательность – это хорошо, а чувство принадлежности к альма-матер – еще лучше, – на секунду его лицо осветила мимолетная улыбка, но, вспомнив, что он не один в помещении, Лонг-Райт тут же стер ее и сделался серьезным как никогда. – В общем, так держать.

Этот эпизод в некоторой степени повеселил Диего. Как так постоянно получается, что он, просто желая помочь друзьям, оказывается в центре внимания, заслуживает очередные бонусы и в итоге становится почти что героем дня?

– Прикинь, он так и сказал, – рассказывал впоследствии Диего об этом случае Эмме, когда они вдвоем, закончив работу, тащили в руках сумку с камерой, штатив и рюкзак, набитый шнурами и переходниками. Президентская кампания Эммы была в самом разгаре: листовки и агитки с ее портретом разлетались как горячие хот-доги, плакаты, услужливо сделанные Нгози в качестве благодарности за помощь с мерчем, висели на каждом стенде, а саму девушку раздирали между собой студенты-избиратели, студсовет и преподы. Ни малейшего шанса на передышку, а потому в какой-то момент она просто пропала из виду. Порой ей некогда было даже пообедать, не то что встретиться с друзьями на выходных, поэтому Диего был особенно рад, когда она проговорилась, что ей нужна помощь со съемкой предвыборного видеоролика. Он с радостью предложил ей свою помощь, а она с не меньшей радостью согласилась. В конце концов, не зря же все это время он вел свой блог, какие-никакие навыки в видеосъемке удалось получить. – Он в конце еще так улыбнулся невзначай, а потом снова насупился, типа весь из себя важный. Но я-то все видел!

Он неестественно громко и наигранно засмеялся, надеясь, что Эмма поддержит его историю смехом, но нет. Девушка лишь вымученно улыбнулась. Не то, чтобы ей не понравилась история, скорее просто она была не в состоянии смеяться. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и она просто закроет глаза и упадет, выбившись из сил окончательно.

– Слушай, плохо выглядишь, – вызвав лифт, невесело сказал Диего. – Уверена, что все окей?

– Да-да, – снова слабо улыбнувшись, ответила девушка. – Просто временные трудности. Нужно войти в режим, и станет легче. 

– Как знаешь, – пожал плечами тот, пропуская Эмму в кабину лифта и заходя следом, – но я бы рекомендовал тебе хорошенько отдохнуть.

– Отдых подождет. Работа сама себя не сделает.

Диего поджал губы. Отвечать и уж тем более разводить полемику он не стал, пожалел и без того уставшую девушку, хотя все-таки и согласиться с ней не мог. Все его нутро протестовало против таких заявлений, в сердце вспыхнула жалость. Ну нельзя себя так загонять…

Однако мысль его оборвалась, так и не закончившись. В этот миг лифт вдруг резко дернулся, заскрежетал, а потом остановился. Двери, впрочем, открываться не спешили.

– Приехали, – убито простонал Диего, бессмысленно тыкая в кнопку открытия дверей. Ничего не работало. – Вот повезло, а. И почему это я попадаю в такие ситуации? 

– Ну, вообще, ты тут не один, – послышался голос Эммы, которая даже на новость о том, что они застряли в лифте, никак толком не отреагировала. – Позвони диспетчеру. Пусть нас вытащат отсюда да поскорее.

– Да, ты права, сейчас позвоню, – тут же нашелся Диего, нажимая самую крайнюю кнопку в виде колокольчика. В динамиках послышался какой-то непонятный звук. – Эм, здравствуйте… Простите, но мы, кажется, застряли, не могли бы вы вызвать лифтовика?

Он замолчал, надеясь на то, что сейчас им ответят или дадут указания, но не тут-то было. В динамике все еще слышался странный звук и только. 

– Вы нас слышите вообще? Эй, кто-нибудь! – из последних сил крикнула Эмма, косо смотря на панель с динамиком. Звук продолжал фонить, человеческой речи они так и не дождались. Девушка разочарованно выдохнула. – Дохлый номер.

Диего бросил жать кнопку и полез за мобильником. Увы, сети за плотными стенками кабинки не наблюдалось.

– Вот черт. Черт, черт, черт. Надеюсь, нам хватит воздуха, и мы не умрем от удушья до того, как нас хватятся.

– Диего, прекрати! – Эмма сморщилась. – Нас скоро высвободят отсюда, надо только еще раз попробовать вызвать хоть кого-нибудь.

– В том-то и проблема, система связи, похоже, сломана, и теперь черт его знает, сколько нам предстоит просидеть в этой тесной камере!

Он шмыгнул носом и медленно сполз по стенке на пол.

– Знаешь, вот именно поэтому ты иногда невероятно меня бесишь, – массируя виски, проговорила девушка. Диего же, широко раскрыв глаза, уставился на нее.

– Чт… что?

– Ну, неправильно сказала. Меня бесишь не ты, а твоя привычка впадать в истерику и пускать все на самотек. Прости, но это правда, иногда кажется, что ты просто не в состоянии думать рационально.

Диего не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Такой внезапной прямолинейности по отношению к себе он не ждал.

– Я… у меня просто слабая психика! Я же не виноват, что не всегда могу держать свои эмоции под контролем. Иногда… иногда они сильнее меня.

Последнюю фразу он произнес так громко, четко и возмущенно, что показалось, будто еще несколько следующих секунд она гуляла по лифту эхом.

– Мне кажется, дело не совсем в этом, – выждав некоторое время, примирительно произнесла девушка. – Видишь ли, в некоторых ситуациях у тебя почему-то получается вести себя собрано, брать на себя ответственность и действовать решительно. Да хотя бы взять тот эпизод, когда в прошлом году ты сделал из нас команду. Тогда ты не думал о том, поступаешь ли правильно, и что о тебе подумают. Ты просто взял ситуацию в руки, не боясь, что что-то пойдет не так.

– Легко тебе говорить, со стороны-то, – Диего чувствовал себя максимально неловко. – Я тогда чуть не умер от стыда и волнения, но дедлайн приближался, и… я решил, что надо что-то предпринимать.

– Так я об этом и говорю! Ты решаешь действовать только тогда, когда понимаешь, что кроме тебя некому. Это не выход. При таком подходе однажды ты останешься один на обочине, пока все остальные уже разойдутся кто куда, избрав свою дорогу, – лицо Эммы исказилось. – А ведь, знаешь, я тоже ужасно боюсь остаться на обочине, в конце списка, забытым и обесцененным элементом, поэтому и стараюсь успеть везде, где только можно, стараюсь напоминать о себе, стараюсь сделать себе имя и показать, что я не безвольная кукла, с которой можно делать что захочется. Я не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели, как на человека второго сорта. Не хочу, чтобы мои слова не воспринимали всерьез. Я готова достигать своих целей, а не получать поблажки, и я хочу, чтобы меня уважали и со мной считались. И я буду идти к этому, как бы мне ни было тяжело.

Она внезапно замолчала, а Диего так и продолжал неотрывно глядеть на нее, не зная, что сказать.

– Но, Эмма… Ты и так… и так огромнейшая молодец и пример для подражания. По крайней мере для меня. Как думаешь, почему я вообще пошел в NYSMEF? – он, встретившись с ней взглядом, вымученно улыбнулся. – Потому что сюда пошла ты. Это было главной причиной. – Он опустил взгляд в пол. – Я видел, как ты ни секунды не колеблясь, добиваешься своей мечты, как уверенно идешь к ней, и меня это вдохновило. Меня, человека, у которого нехилые проблемы с цифрами и лидерскими качествами, вдохновило пойти учиться на менеджера! Сейчас я понимаю, что это было ошибкой. В прошлом году я серьезно подумывал уйти из колледжа, но потом понял, что… не могу. Не могу, потому что тогда мне придется бросить вас, тех, благодаря кому я чувствую себя собой и не боюсь собой быть… хоть иногда это вас и бесит.

Оба, и Диего, и Эмма, усмехнулись.

– Вы – главная причина, почему я все еще здесь. Почему ношу эту толстовку, – он указал на черные буквы на груди, – мне здесь очень хорошо и уютно, и все это благодаря вам. Так что, тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться. Ты заслуживаешь быть не просто президентом этого колледжа, но и президентом этой страны, потому что ты честная, умная, классная и имеешь еще множество других качеств, которые я могу назвать, но главное… главное, что ты знаешь, к чему идешь. Для некоторых это непозволительная роскошь, знаешь ли, и некоторые очень тебе завидуют, по-белому, конечно, и мечтают научиться быть такими же.

– Диего, я… – соединив ладони, тихо проговорила Эмма, но Диего остановил ее.

– Подожди, я еще не закончил. Так вот, я хотел сказать, что ты – мой идеал. И все это время я пытался быть на тебя похожим. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что нет никого круче тебя в моих глазах, да и, думаю, что в глазах остальных, так что тебе нет нужды ничего доказывать. Ты уже все доказала.

Их взгляды снова встретились. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, и все это время Диего не мог вздохнуть. Ему казалось, что у него вот-вот закружится голова, что он сойдет с ума, что задохнется, если продолжит рассматривать лик прекраснейшей из девушек, сидящей напротив, но, к счастью, она разорвала зрительный контакт, рассмеявшись. 

– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты отличный льстец?

Диего опешил.

– Все, что я сказал, было правдой!

Эмма снова рассмеялась.

– А еще слишком доверчивый, – тот скрестил руки на груди, нахмурившись, и девушка положила свою ладонь на его плечо. – И, тем не менее, самый лучший друг, который только может быть.

– Друг? – тут же позабыл о ее недавних словах он.

– Да, – девушка вздохнула и отвернулась, прикусывая губу. – Слушай, раз уж мы так спонтанно разоткровенничались, то, наверное, стоит прояснить все окончательно.

Диего с мольбой взглянул на нее, но та не обратила на этот взгляд внимания.

– Видишь ли, – собравшись с духом, выпалила она, – в настоящее время мне в принципе некогда думать не то, что о встречах романтических, но даже о встречах с друзьями. Сейчас у меня другие приоритеты в жизни, и мне бы ужасно не хотелось, чтобы кто-то питал какие-то ложные надежды в мою сторону. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял: ты мне нравишься, но как хороший друг. Не думай, что это касается только тебя, все, кто сейчас со мной общаются, воспринимаются мной как друзья. И мне кажется, что чем раньше окружающие это поймут, тем легче будет и мне, и им.

Она с теплотой взглянула на Диего. Тот же ощущал себя так, словно у него вырвали землю из-под ног, и теперь он плавает в невесомости. Он облокотился на стенку лифта и попытался проглотить ком, вставший в горле, но тот застрял намертво.

– Я хочу сказать, что мне надоело делать вид, что я не замечаю того, как ты пытаешься меня впечатлить, и обесценивать тебя, но, господи, это не потому что я в принципе против общения с тобой. Я против всех этих ухаживаний, любовных соперничеств и толп воздыхателей за спиной. Будь на твоем месте кто-то другой, я бы вела себя абсолютно так же.

Диего хотел было на эмоциях сказать, мол, почему-то с Лемье это не работает, но вовремя одернул себя. Во-первых, потому что не хватало только рассориться, а во-вторых, потому что на самом деле, Мэтт не проявляет какой-то особенной заботы по отношению к ней, которые можно было бы трактовать как явный подкат. Нет, ну правда, что такого Мэтт делал для Эммы, что не делал, например, для него самого? Да ничего, в общем-то. Дарить дорогие подарки и подвозить на личном автомобиле, как оказалось, для него всего лишь простые дружеские жесты.

– Пожалуйста, я не хочу обижать тебя или что-то в этом роде, я просто хочу облегчить нам обоим жизнь. В конце концов, почему бы нам не быть лучшими друзьями, если качество наших отношений не только не пострадает, но и, наоборот, возрастет.

– Действительно, – наконец, пересилив себя, ответил Диего и попытался улыбнуться. – Ты права. Ты как всегда права. Я был идиотом, раз даже не пытался понять, что ты чувствуешь, и что тебе все это приносит дискомфорт. Простишь меня?

Эмма кивнула.

– Конечно, друг!

– Спасибо… друг, – ответил ей Диего. Легче, увы, не стало.

***

– Парни, да тут люди!

Внезапно брызнувший в глаза яркий свет и грубые мужские голоса вырвали Диего из сна и заставили окончательно пробудиться. Разлепив веки, он увидел, что двери лифта открыты, а в проеме торчали силуэты рабочих в спецовках.

– Святые угодники! – воскликнул один из них, протягивая огромные ручищи Диего и Эмме, помогая им обоим подняться с пола. – И сколько вы тут уже торчите?

– А сколько сейчас времени? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот. – Какой сегодня день? Год?

– Двадцать второе сентября две тысячи десятого года, – обеспокоенно выдал мужчина, не понимая, что это шутка. Взглянув на наручные часы, он прибавил: – восемь утра.

Ребята переглянулись.

– Значит, мы пробыли здесь всю ночь. Бывает.

Диего лениво потянулся, забирая с пола лифта свою толстовку. Он не проносил ее и месяца, а она уже выглядела так, словно ее нашли на помойке. Впрочем, удобство Эммы, для которой он постелил эту самую толстовку, чтобы было комфортнее спать, важнее, чем состояние вещи. На крайняк одежду можно и постирать, а вот часы недосыпа никак не вернешь.

– Зато я хотя бы выспалась, – потягиваясь, сказала Эмма, когда рабочие, убедившись, что с ними все в порядке, отпустили их. – Ни о чем не жалею.

– Вот видишь, как хорошо. Все-таки отдых нужен даже таким супервумен, как ты, – усмехнулся Диего, завязав толстовку на бедрах. Сам же он совсем не выспался: из головы никак не шел их разговор. Он все еще не знал, правильно ли сделал, навсегда отказавшись от своих притязаний на Эмму, но одно он знал точно – теперь самой Эмме будет легче. – А мне вот повезло меньше, так и не удалось нормально подремать.

– Ну, может, тогда поедешь домой и не будешь себя мучить?

– Может, – согласился с предложением он, – но для начала я все-таки помогу тебе дотащить всю эту технику до актового зала.

Взвалив рюкзак на плечи и взяв подмышку штатив, он направился к лестнице. Уже после того, как они благополучно свалили все это в одну кучу, Диего поинтересовался:

– Может, ты тоже домой поедешь? После такого и на пары?

– Ну а что? – легко улыбнулась Эмма. – Я хорошо себя чувствую и, кажется, особенно не испачкалась. Я ведь нормально выгляжу?

Она обернулась вокруг своей оси, после чего Диего подтвердил, что переживать не о чем. В отличие от него. Мало толстовки, так у него и все джинсы были в пыли. Вообще, откровенно говоря, ему хотелось засунуть в стиралку всего себя.

Спускаясь к выходу и думая о том, что теперь он наконец-то может расслабиться, так как все позади, Диего и не подозревал, что на самом деле его проблемы только начинаются. Все спокойствие разом улетучилось, стоило ему столкнуться на лестнице с взъерошенной и будто бы обеспокоенной Натой.

– Так это правда? – бросилась она к нему. – Ты на самом деле застрял в лифте?

– Именно, по мне, что, не видно? – расставил руки в стороны тот. – И как это ты так быстро об этом узнала?

– Я просто хотела воспользоваться лифтом, а уборщица сказала, что он не работает. Вот я и спросила, почему…

– Ага, ясно, – равнодушно произнес Диего. – Слушай, Ната, я очень устал и плохо себя чувствую, в отличие от Эммы, всю ночь не спал, и…

– Стоп, что? – внезапно прервала его та. – При чем тут Эмма?

Однако не успел Диего ничего ответить, как Ната резко переменилась в лице и оттолкнула его от себя.

– Так, значит, Эмма! Значит, всю ночь не спал! – сквозь зубы процедила та. – Теперь-то все понятно, не удивлюсь, если ты это специально сделал!

– Что специально сделал, о чем ты вообще? – едва соображая, к чему клонит девушка, нахмурился Диего. Ната, конечно, сама по себе странная, но такой внезапной перемены настроения было сложно ожидать даже от нее.

– Естественно, ты не понимаешь. Действительно, а зачем? Тебе же плевать на меня! – бросила она ему в лицо с какой-то претензией на разрастающуюся истерику. – Ну и черт с тобой! 

Она вытянулась по струнке и демонстративно обошла Диего со стороны. Ненадолго задержавшись, она напоследок одарила его уничижающим взглядом и толкнула в бок. Сильно толкнула.

– Черт со мной? Да это черт с тобой! Ненормальная! – бросил ей на эмоциях вслед Диего, все еще не понимая, чем заслужил такой праведный гнев.

«Девушки. Ну почему они всегда такие… такие… Угх!»

Настроение было испорчено. Даже всю ночь просидеть в лифте не так неприятно, как получить моральную оплеуху неясно за что. Добравшись до станции метро, Диего прошел на платформу и оперся о столб. Противная Ната, из-за нее все душевное равновесие кануло в Лету!

Ожидая поезда, Диего осмотрелся по сторонам. Как всегда куча людей. Задерживаясь на каждом из них взглядом, он думал, что, наверное, среди всех он единственный такой неудачник, с самого утра уже переживший два потрясения. Внезапно среди невзрачных серо-черных пиджаков и плащей незнакомцев на глаза ему попалась темно-синяя полицейская униформа. Коп стоял и пристально, с подозрением смотрел прямо на него. Диего, вздрогнув, отвел взгляд. Просто случайность. Однако сам коп так не думал. Через пару мгновений ему на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука, а твердый голос произнес:

– Молодой человек, пройдемте со мной.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что это был тот самый коп, ранее буравивший его взглядом. Выглядел тот решительно, отчего у Диего пробежали мурашки по спине. Сам не зная, что он делает, он попытался было вырваться из захвата и двинуть к выходу что есть мочи, но не тут-то было. Очевидно, полицейский на то и полицейский, что проходил спецподготовку, так что справиться с таким худощавым задохликом, как Диего, для него раз плюнуть. Почувствовав, что «добыча» вот-вот ускользнет, коп сжал плечо парня, не давая вырваться, после чего схватил того за запястье и заломил руку за спину.

– Ну, все, теперь точно пройдемте, – рыкнул он и пнул Диего по ногам, заставляя идти. Под удивленные и осуждающие взгляды окружающих они дошли до какой-то небольшой каморки, прилегающей к платформе, в которую коп втолкнул пойманного, а после зашел сам. Заперев дверь и встав в стойку, он жестом указал тому на обшарпанный стул. Перечить ему Диего благоразумно не стал, а потому с неохотой опустился на жесткое сидение. Да что же за день сегодня такой!

– Так вот ты какой, значит, – нарушил тишину офицер и в очередной раз прошелся по сидящему парню взглядом. – Нам думалось, постарше будешь.

– Сэр, – удивляясь, как он вообще может говорить в такой стрессовой ситуации, промямлил Диего, – я на сто процентов уверен, что вы меня с кем-то путаете…

– Молчать! – вдруг яростно крикнул коп, ударяя кулаком по столу. – Я точно знаю, кто ты такой! Думаешь, можешь у меня под носом творить беззаконие? Думаешь, можешь грабить пассажиров в мою смену? Как бы не так!

Он хищно усмехнулся, нависая над Диего, как скала, норовящая обрушиться.

– Но… но я никого не грабил! – пересиливая пробирающий до прожилок страх, вставил тот. – Я вообще образцовый гражданин, я даже жвачку из супермаркета никогда не крал! Это ошибка!

Однако его и слушать не хотели.

– Можешь пудрить мне мозги сколько хочешь, но на тебя уже не раз поступали жалобы. Десятки жалоб от людей на то, что их обокрали, а также на то, что в метро поселился какой-то ободранный бомж. Все сходится, тебе не отвертеться, пацан!

Глаз задергался, а руки самопроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Чувства страха и негодования одновременно волной накатили на Диего, заставляя того глотать воздух и быть похожим на выброшенную на берег рыбу. Нет, ну ладно его обвинили в воровстве, но безапелляционно называть бомжом – это уже некрасиво! Не так уж и потрепанно он выглядит, чтобы вешать на него подобные ярлыки!

– Я не бомж! – возмущенно выдал он. – И не вор! Я простой студент, у которого есть дом и который по несчастливой случайности сегодня застрял на всю ночь в лифте, и я ехал домой, чтобы привести себя в порядок и выспаться!

Коп поднял бровь, а потом вдруг расхохотался.

– Да ты еще и выдумщик. Надо же, какая проникновенная история, я почти поверил.

Эта фраза разозлила Диего не на шутку. Он приподнялся на стуле и указал на отнятую у него сумку.

– Я могу доказать, что говорю правду, но для этого мне понадобится моя сумка.

– Ну уж нет, – наотрез отказался от предложения коп. – Знаю я эти ваши штучки, достанешь оттуда огнестрел и размозжишь мне бошку.

– Да нет же! – в отчаянии крикнул Диего и тут же, заметив, как нахмурился полицейский, втянул голову в плечи. – Там лежит мой айфон, и я хотел бы позвонить с него моему другу Мэттью Лемье, сыну Жана Этьенна Лемье, президента корпорации LMX. 

Он откинулся на спинку стула и надел на лицо самоуверенную ухмылку в надежде, что это слегка остудит пыл стража порядка, но, увы, это лишь вновь рассмешило его.

– Ага, да, конечно, айфон у тебя! И друг-миллионер! Сказочник! – он смеялся так сильно, что начал заикаться. – А мой дедушка Билл Хейтс**, а я сам президент Филиппин. Ну, насмешил! Похоже, ты не просто бомж, но еще и поехавший.

Диего едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не психовать. И это так работает доблестная нью-йоркская полиция? Ни профессиональной этики, ни презумпции невиновности, как в фильмах, что-то не наблюдается, одни лишь оскорбления.

– Ладно, так уж и быть, дам тебе шанс и поищу твой айфон, – коп, смахивая невидимые слезы, притянул сумку к себе и принялся рыться в ней. Спустя пару минут он, сверкая зубами, поднял взгляд на парня. – Что и требовалось доказать, никакого айфона. Отлично, еще и ложная дача показаний. Дело приобретает интересный оборот!

Диего будто молнией прошибло. Как это нет? Не может быть! Неужели… неужели он его потерял? Только этого не хватало… 

– Но он был, должен быть, – принялся вслух оправдываться он, чувствуя, как по лбу сбегают капельки пота. – Я все равно хочу позвонить.

– А я хочу упечь тебя за решетку, как думаешь, чьи шансы выше?

И правда. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять. Мысли хаотично возникали одна за другой, только сильнее запутывая. И тогда Диего решился.

– У меня есть право на звонок, и я хочу им воспользоваться. 

Он вдруг вспомнил все боевики, которые посмотрел за свою жизнь, и примерил на себя роль крутого парня. В данный момент это было как нельзя кстати.

– Твоя взяла, звони, – сдался полицейский, пододвигая стационарную трубку к нему. Не мешкая, Диего схватил ее трясущимися руками и завис над диском набора. В самый ответственный момент все нужные цифры вдруг вылетели из головы.

«Соберись, тряпка, – сказал сам себе он. – Нам нужен номер Мэтта, срочно. Давай, фотографическая память, не подведи!»

Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе экран смартфона. Вот он открывает контакты, вот видит нужный номер. Осталось только набрать. Пальцы сами двигали диск, и когда номер был набран, пошли гудки. Диего волновался как никогда. Даже на экзамене его так не трясло.

– Добрый день, чем могу быть полезен? – послышался на той стороне голос Мэтта, и из груди вырвался облегченный вздох.

– Мэтт, прошу тебя, скажи этому мужчине, которому я сейчас дам трубку, что я не бомж и не вор, а просто студент NYSMEF, и ты мой друг.

Он с видом победителя передал трубку полицейскому в надежде, что сейчас его наконец-то отпустят, однако, когда разговор завершился, тот выдал следующее:

– Сейчас этот твой друг приедет, там и разберемся. Если он реально Лемье, то я его узнаю.

Диего беззвучно простонал. Ну вот, теперь мало того, что придется еще неопределенное количество минут сидеть в этом недобункере, так он еще и вынудил Мэтта бросить все свои дела и спасать его из положения. К счастью, он явился даже раньше, чем того ожидали.

– Добрый день, – выражение его лица, как всегда, было ровным и непроницаемым, но оттого не менее строгим. – Полагаю, мое появление здесь означает, что вы сейчас же отпустите мистера Карлоса и извинитесь перед ним за то, что безосновательно обвиняли его в воровстве и поборничестве.

– Отпущу, как только вы, сэр, ответите на парочку вопросов, – гнул свою линию коп.

– Как вам будет угодно, – согласился Мэтт, встав по левое плечо от Диего.

– Итак, вы подтверждаете, что этот парень – студент и ваш друг?

– Да, – уверенно ответил Мэтт.

– И вы ни разу не замечали за ним девиантного поведения?

– Ни разу.

– И вы можете поручиться за него?

– Безусловно. Если у вас есть какие-то сомнения в честности моего товарища, то лично я не вижу никаких проблем, чтобы проверить его по базе данных. К тому же, как уже раньше было сказано, мистер Карлос является студентом NYSMEF, и вы могли бы проверить это, во-первых, попросив у него ID-карту, а во-вторых, найдя в списке зачисленных студентов на сайте колледжа. Все это делается буквально в два клика и без применения психологического насилия.

Коп хлюпнул носом. Он явно был сметен ошеломляющей уверенностью и несгибаемостью Мэтта.

– Также не совсем понятны претензии в отношении внешнего вида мистера Карлоса. Определенно, вы в праве подозревать его в чем-либо, но при условии предоставления неопровержимых доказательств и отсутствия у обвиняемого алиби. В данном случае, вы не попадаете по обоим пунктам. Мистер Карлос в ночь с двадцать первого на двадцать второе сентября имел неосторожность застрять в лифте, чем и объясняется его некоторая неопрятность. Думаю, в случае острой необходимости подтверждения случившегося, камеры видеонаблюдения зафиксировали инцидент, так что ваши обвинения в корне необоснованны и оскорбительны, – Мэтт щелкнул пальцами. – И да, еще кое-что, улика, обличающая ваш непрофессионализм, которую вы каким-то образом умудрились упустить из-под носа.

Он попросил Диего встать, и как только тот выполнил его просьбу, сдернул с его бедер толстовку.

– Скажите на милость, кто, кроме студента NYSMEF, будет носить такую вещь?

Закончив свою речь, он воззрился на полицейского. Бедняга выглядел крайне подавлено и пристыжено.

– Простите, сэр, приношу свои глубочайшие извинения вам обоим и желаю удачного дня.

На этих словах, он передал Диего сумку и открыл дверь, жестом выпуская их наружу.

– Беспрецедентный случай, – хмуро сказал Мэтт, когда они вдвоем наконец-то оказались на поверхности. – Мало того, что ты попал в неприятности, чего я от тебя ожидал меньше всего, так еще и поставил меня в неловкое положение, заставив уйти с середины пары, оправдавшись какой-то ерундой, и спуститься в подземку впервые за долгое время.

Диего боязливо зажмурился, боясь, что сейчас ему жизнь медом не покажется, но тут Лемье в очередной раз удивил его, по-дружески похлопав по спине.

– Спасибо, – он хитро подмигнул. – Лекция была ужасно скучной. Если бы не ты, то так бы и пришлось все полтора часа слушать то, что я и так знаю лет с двенадцати.

Продолжили разговор они уже в машине. Мэтт любезно довез Диего до колледжа, где тот сразу же побежал к охраннику. Обычно все потеряшки отдавали ему, так что если вдруг нашлась добрая душа, нашедшая его телефон и решившая вернуть его владельцу, то стоило начать с этого.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Мортимер, – поздоровался со скучавшим за работой охранником Диего. – Скажите, вам никто случайно не приносил потерявшийся айфон?

Мистер Мортимер недоуменно посмотрел на него.

– Ай… чего? Прости, но я в этом не очень-то разбираюсь.

– Такой черный телефон с большим экраном, с одной круглой кнопкой и яблоком на задней панели?

– А, да, было что-то такое! Совсем недавно пришла студентка и вручила мне, сказала, потерял кто-то. Погоди, сейчас достану.

Охранник наклонился к столу и, провернув ключ в замке, выдвинул нижний ящик.

– Вот, – мистер Мортимер достал оттуда айфон и положил перед Диего. Тот хотел было взять его, но охранник придержал гаджет пальцами. – Точно твой?

– Его, – раздался голос Мэтта за спиной Диего. – Можете не сомневаться.

– Ну хорошо, – улыбнулся мистер Мортимер, отпуская телефон. – Забирай.

– Спасибо, – протянул Диего и неуверенно, будто колеблясь, спросил: – А кто принес, не подскажете? 

– Так девушка какая-то, я ж сказал, я вас будто всех наизусть знаю.

– Это-то понятно, но как она выглядела?

Охранник почесал затылок.

– Высокая, худющая, с короткими темными волосами…

– Собранными в хвост? – закончил за него Диего.

– Ага, да! – активно закивал мистер Мортимер. – А ты что, ее знаешь?

– Не то слово, – грустно сказал Диего и, поблагодарив за помощь, попрощался с мужчиной. – Значит, Ната нашла. Что-то мне все это не нравится.

– Почему? – спросил Мэтт. Еще бы, он пока не был в курсе. Однако Диего не спешил рассказывать ему об утренних событиях, вместо этого он пролепетал что-то неразборчивое и хотел было вызвать себе такси – в метро он уже бы точно не стал возвращаться, – как тут Лемье предложил подвезти его до дома.

– Пожалуйста, пусть все это останется между нами. Не хочу, чтобы еще и эта история стала достоянием всего колледжа.

– Конечно, – с улыбкой ответил Мэтт. Ему можно было верить. Диего прислонился к стеклу и, закрыв глаза, задремал.

***

И хотя Мэтт сдержал слово и никто так и не узнал, куда он тогда отлучился с пары, на следующий день на Диего все равно как-то странно посматривали. И на следующий после того дня тоже. И вообще всю неделю. В целом, ему было наплевать. За все это время он научился относиться к повышенному вниманию к себе снисходительно. Да, есть люди, которым хочется знать о других все. И обычно они делятся на две категории: сплетники и журналисты. И если у журналистов хотя бы было понятие о допустимых границах, то для сплетников никаких границ обычно не существовало. Потому Диего старался не обращать на шепотливые переговоры ни малейшего внимания. И так продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы к нему не подошла одна из студенток, которую, надо сказать, он вообще видел в своей жизни впервые.

– Это правда? – спросила она, как-то пакостно улыбаясь. Ничего хорошего в этом разговоре Диего заранее не предвидел.

– Что именно? – поинтересовался тот, пытаясь сообразить, к чему она клонит. Девушка зарделась.

– Ну… что ты… – она сделала парочку невнятных пасов руками и, наклонившись, прошептала, – нетрадиционной ориентации?

Пивший в это время сок Диего закашлялся. Вопрос, что называется, был не в бровь, а в глаз. Вытираясь от сладкого напитка, он ошалело уставился на девушку.

– С чего ты это взяла?!

– В смысле? – та, кажется, вообще ни на секунду не смутилась. – Ты же сам об этом написал.

Диего захлопал глазами. Пожалуй, это даже для него слишком неожиданный поворот. Он попытался вспомнить, когда и почему мог написать такое, но, проанализировав события последних дней, так и не пришел ни к какому выводу. Вроде бы не пил, ни с кем не спорил, никто его на слабо не брал. Что-то однозначно не сходилось.

– Правда что ли? И где же это я такое написал?

– Ну как где, в «Формспринге».

Ага, в «Формспринге», значит. Неудивительно, что он ничего не заметил. Он не заходил на этот сайт уже около месяца.

– Тебя спросили, встречаешься ли ты с Лемье, и ты ответил «да», – завершила она свою мысль, однако, судя по Диего, обо всем этом он слышал впервые. Девушка надула губы. – Так и думала, что это вранье.

– Вранье! – поддакнул ей тот. – Еще какое. Меня взломали!

Хотя в последнем утверждении он не был уверен. В любом случае одному в этой ерунде было не разобраться, и он решил поделиться своими догадками и опасениями с тем, кто помимо него оказался невольно втянут в ситуацию.

– Это Ната, точно тебе говорю! – положив айфон с тем самым ответом перед Мэттом, злился Диего, ходя из стороны в сторону и не находя себе места. В аудитории кроме них никого не было, так что можно было позволить себе ругаться в полную громкость. – Она тогда сильно обиделась на меня и теперь мстит. 

– Слушай, – задумчиво протянул Мэтт, – я, конечно, не осведомлен о том, что между вами произошло, но это довольно весомое обвинение. Ты уверен, что Ната к этому причастна? 

– Я вообще ни в чем не уверен. Но посмотри сам, все сходится. Мы ссоримся, в тот же день я теряю телефон, Ната его находит, а потом вдруг в одном из моих аккаунтов я нахожу это! Это точно она, под воздействием эмоций она захотела со мной поквитаться, а это самый легкий и доступный из вариантов. Согласись, есть мотив.

– Соглашусь, – в раздумьях постучал по столу Лемье. – Соглашусь в первую очередь с тем, что это хороший урок тебе на будущее: всегда защищай доступ к своим данным.

Диего угрюмо пробурчал что-то и пнул свою сумку.

– Да понял уже… – он вскинул взгляд к потолку и сморщился. – Хотел бы я знать, за что мне все это! Один дьявол поймет, что у этих женщин на уме.

– Диего Карлос, не сваливай всю вину на других, – наставническим тоном ответил ему Мэтт. – Тем более что ты явно хотел встретиться со мной не для того, чтобы лишний раз пообвинять Нату и поплакаться мне в плечо, – он сцепил руки в замок и пристально посмотрел на друга. – Полагаю, ты хотел бы, чтобы я подсказал тебе, что делать дальше?

Тот кивнул. Мэтт же заблокировал телефон и передал его владельцу.

– Я считаю, что надо поддержать легенду и подыграть тому, кто это сделал.

От услышанного Диего чуть не потерял дар речи. Он скептически поднял бровь, ожидая от Лемье пояснений.

– Я считаю, что это сыграет нам на руку. Сам подумай, если тот, кто это написал, причем неважно кто и с какой целью, хотел задеть нас или раздуть скандал, то он окажется в проигрыше. Своим спокойствием и немым согласием мы не дадим ему повода повторить свою попытку снова и снова, грубо говоря, пресечем потенциальный шантаж на корню. Человек поймет, что совершил большую ошибку, но будет уже поздно. 

Сев рядом с Мэттом, Диего продолжил внимательно его слушать.

– Потом, это станет сдерживающим фактором для остальных. Проще говоря, к тебе почти наверняка перестанут лезть с глупыми и навязчивыми вопросами, а ко мне – с просьбами стать чьим-то парнем и сходить на свидание.

– К тебе правда лезут с такими предложениями? – поинтересовался Диего, живо воображая, как очередная фанатка стоит на коленях и держится за ногу Лемье, приговаривая, что не простит ему, если он не пригласит ее в кафе.

– И это еще самое безобидное из того, что мне предлагают, – улыбнулся Мэтт. – И последнее – это никак не меняет реального положения дел. Люди могут думать, что хотят, мы и наше ближайшее окружение будут знать правду и, формально, все останется абсолютно так же, как и было. Первое правило маркетинга – мы должны давать людям то, что им нужно.

На этом он замолчал, и Диего полностью погрузился в свои мысли. С одной стороны, в доводах Мэтта было рациональное зерно, если сделать так, как предлагает он, то таинственный недоброжелатель и правда останется с носом. Желание проучить Нату или кого бы то ни было простым бездействием было сильно как никогда. Но с другой стороны…

– Слушай, это все, конечно, клево в теории, но… но на практике мне придется притворяться геем.

– Да, но что с того? По-твоему, это оскорбительно?

Диего закусил губу. Пересилив себя, он-таки ответил на поставленный вопрос:

– Нет. Наверное… Просто, понимаешь, у меня есть мать, друзья, и я не уверен, что они поймут это правильно…

– За них не волнуйся, – перебил его Мэтт. – Уверен, они поймут, как только я расскажу им про наш план. А твоя матушка никогда об этом не узнает. Легенда не выйдет за пределы NYSMEF, обещаю.

И все равно, несмотря на все доводы, ситуация отдавала мощным душком абсурда.

– Так или иначе, окончательное решение за тобой, – подлил масла в огонь сомнений Лемье. – Все-таки это якобы твой ответ, а не мой.

Вот оно, момент истины. Сейчас все зависит исключительно от того, какое решение он примет. Будьте прокляты, такие моменты. Набрав воздуха в легкие, Диего убито произнес:

– Будь ты на моем месте, что бы ты сделал?

Мэтт усмехнулся.

– Я только что во всех подробностях изложил тебе свой план действий. Очевидно, я бы подыграл незнакомцу, если бы допустил такой прокол, не поставив пароль на телефон.

Он бросил очередной красноречивый взгляд на Диего, но тот лишь отмахнулся. Он сгреб со стола айфон, перекинул через плечо сумку и вышел из аудитории.

– Так все и началось, – выдохнул Диего, пересказав недавние события Алу, пока они бодро шагали по бруклинской Пятой авеню. На улице было морозно, и он, кутаясь в куртку и выпуская воздух изо рта, пытался увидеть пар, но не получалось. Видимо, пока все-таки не настолько минус, как кажется.

– То есть, – ехидно хмыкнул тот, – если я правильно понял, ты теперь официально главное ЛГБТ-лицо NYSMEF, хотя на самом деле это не так? И как тебя угораздило на это согласиться? Где были твои мозги в самый важный момент?

Диего прошелся по другу взглядом: его косуха была расстегнута, а из-под нее торчала легкая футболка. Подранные на коленях джинсы сужались к щиколоткам, на ногах вместо ботинок красовались кеды. Неужели ему вообще не холодно?

– Где надо. Решение было тщательно обдумано и взвешено.

Ал фыркнул.

– А, ну да, конечно, его ведь предложил Лемье, как я мог забыть. Разве твой фиктивный бойфренд мог придумать что-то неидеальное?

– И зачем я тебе об этом рассказал? – Диего смерил друга упрекающим взглядом. – Я надеялся на поддержку с твоей стороны… я и так долго не мог решиться, чтобы посвятить тебя во все, и вот наконец осмелел, а в итоге…

– Слушай, амиго, – Ал жестом заставил его замолчать. – Ты получил, что хотел. Моя поддержка заключается в том, что я все еще здесь, иду рядом с тобой, выслушивая ваши с Лемье выдуманные бредни. Будь на твоем месте кто другой, я бы уже давно слинял, возможно, плюнув ему в лицо, ибо я педиков терпеть не могу, но тебя я знаю достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать, что не мог ты оголубиться за пару недель. – Он пристально взглянул на Диего исподлобья. – Я ведь прав?

– Угу, – протянул тот. – Я и сам был в шоке, чего уж тут. Если бы не та девушка, черт знает, сколько бы я еще проходил в неведении. Ну, Ната, все нервы истрепала!..

– Вот именно поэтому тебе жизненно необходимо прогуляться в компании лучшего друга, то есть меня, – Ал ткнул себя в грудь. – Прогулка тебя взбодрит, ветер выдует из кипящей головы весь негатив, а взамен вдует то, что нужно – план мести этой девчонке.

– Э, нет, я не собираюсь никому мстить, – замахал руками Диего, вызывая на лице Ала удивление. – Мы с Мэттом решили, что правильней всего будет проучить ее нашим бездействием. Это выбьет ее из колеи, и нам совсем ничего не придется делать! Умно и хитро, как по мне.

Тот с сомнением покачал головой.

– Не знаю, не знаю. Вся эта идея в принципе вызывает много вопросов, как будто… Как будто, сам Лемье играет в ней не последнюю роль, – он задумчиво погладил бородку. – Например, потому, что он сам же это и подстроил.

– Диаз! – встрепенулся Диего. – Не неси ерунды! На кой черт ему все это подстраивать? Ты еще скажи, что он рептилоид с Нибиру, жаждущий уничтожить человечество, за которым он наблюдает через всевидящее око на долларовой купюре.

– Ты знаешь, мне нравится эта теория. Но, по-моему, все куда проще. Он банально пытается тебя дискредитировать. 

– Зачем?

– Из-за Эммы, конечно, – вынес вердикт Ал, после чего Диего побледнел. – Я ни разу не эксперт по любовным делам, но надо быть слепым, чтобы не замечать, как ты безуспешно пытаешься к ней подкатить. И он пытается. А кому нужны конкуренты?

Объяснить, почему Ал не прав, у Диего хватило духу далеко не сразу. Он только сейчас осознал, как глупо выглядел все это время. Щеки загорелись, и, казалось, холод тут же отступил, так как ему вдруг стало очень жарко. Какое же он посмешище. Может, теперь, когда они с Эммой остались просто друзьями, он перестанет быть таким смехотворным?

Собравшись с силами, он поведал Алу о происшествии в лифте и о разговоре, случившемся в его стенах. Также он напомнил о дне рождении Эммы, когда Мэтт помог ему с честью выйти из неприятной ситуации.

– Ладно-ладно, признаю, моя теория потерпела крах, но ты только подумай, как мало мы о нем знаем. Наверняка известно только то, что он сын канадского бизнесмена, живет в пентхаусе элитного отеля на Манхеттене, у него есть стек и он не против выставить себя нетрадиционным на весь колледж. Этот парень загадочнее блядской улыбки Джоконды.

Ребята рассмеялись.

– В общем, единственное, в чем я уверен – с ним нужно быть осторожнее. Стремный он какой-то, – на этих словах Ал поднял голову и констатировал: – О, да мы уже почти на месте. После следующего перехода будет входная арка.

Диего кивнул, топать по узкому тротуару и слушать шум проезжающих сбоку машин ему откровенно надоело, поэтому новость была как нельзя вовремя. Тем более изначально Ал пригласил его прогуляться по парку, так что на шумные улицы он не подписывался. Однако чем дальше, миновав входную арку, они удалялись от дороги, тем отчетливее Диего понимал, что это не совсем парк. Точнее, совсем не парк. Остановившись прямо перед мраморной статуей печального ангела, сложившего ладони вместе, он нервно сглотнул и задал Алу наиболее актуальный на данный момент вопрос:

– Скажи, пожалуйста, что мы тут забыли? Ты, кажется, предлагал пойти в парк, а не на чертово кладбище!

Ал равнодушно повел рукой.

– Ну да, но какая разница? В парках куча народу, животных и мамаш с детьми, а тут такая же природа, тишина и практически всегда никого нет. Из живых, по крайней мере.

Он устрашающе улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки стало не по себе.

– Н-да, – следуя за другом и оглядываясь по сторонам, сказал Диего. – Я думал, ты уже не сможешь удивить меня своими выходками, но, нет, сегодня тебе это удалось. Я удивлен. Неужели тебе вообще ни капельки не… некомфортно?

– Да нет, – спокойно ответил тот, проводя рукой по одному из надгробий и читая надписи на другом. – Меня, наоборот, вся эта атмосфера уединения успокаивает. Я, знаешь ли, хоть и экстраверт, но тоже люблю побыть один, – он повернулся к Диего. Тот выглядел слегка напряженно и растерянно. – Но я начинаю подозревать, что подобный способ постижения дзена подходит лишь таким психопатам, как я. Если хочешь, можем пойти в Проспект…

Но Диего не дал ему договорить.

– Нет, не стоит. Мне просто надо привыкнуть к идее, что по кладбищу тоже можно гулять как ни в чем не бывало. Поверь, все окей.

– О, ну раз так, то присаживайся, – Диего обвел взглядом местность. Ни одной скамейки поблизости не наблюдалось.

– И куда же это, интересно? – спросил он, но уже через пару секунд пожалел о том, что вообще раскрыл рот. Ал, нисколечко не смущаясь, с удовлетворенным видом уселся на него сверху.

– Сюда, например, – прокомментировал он. – Закреплено на совесть, можно не бояться, что свалится.

Однако Диего так и остался стоять как вкопанный. Он никогда не считал себя моралистом, поборником этических норм и всего такого, но для него то, что творил Ал – немыслимо.

– Пожалуйста, встань, – выдал он. – Нельзя же так.

– А что такого? Хочешь сказать, что я делаю что-то ужасное? – тотчас на лице Ала появились первые признаки раздражения. – Может быть, я кого-то убиваю прямо сейчас? Насилую? Совершаю грабеж или вооруженное нападение? Нет? А почему тогда ты выглядишь как священник, заставший сестру-монахиню за потрошением котенка?

Диего потупил взгляд. Похоже, его недоумение приняли за порицание.

– Да нет же, ты все не так понял, – тихо ответил тот. – Я просто… Как-то неправильно это – сидеть на чужих могилах, не думаешь?

– Если это так неправильно, то пусть прямо сейчас бог, творец или кто-либо еще поразит меня грешного молнией за святотатство и отправит прямиком в ад, – Ал насмешливо раскинул руки в стороны, но, конечно, ничего не произошло. – Ух ты, надо же, кажется, никто из всевышних, если они существуют, не считает мое сидение на надгробиях грехом. Прости, Карлос, ты проиграл.

Ал насупился, а Диего, сдув челку, упавшую на лицо, прислонился к стоявшей рядом могильной плите. Залезать на нее он не осмелился.

– Поражаюсь людям, – продолжал тем временем свой монолог Ал. – Просят у других поддержки, принятия их такими, какие они есть, со всеми тараканами, но как только дело доходит до ответного принятия, они сразу же становятся радикальными борцами за идею и истинно верующими, доказывающими тебе, что так, как ты живешь, жить нельзя и надо меняться в угоду обществу. А потом меня еще спрашивают, а чего это ты такой странный, агрессивный и нетерпимый. Да потому что не ценят обычно люди к себе хорошего отношения и не замечают его до того момента, пока ты вдруг не исчезнешь. Оно и понятно. К хорошему легко привыкнуть…

Он сжал руки в кулаки и закрыл глаза, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая.

– Это ты из личного опыта? – осмелился спросить у него Диего спустя время. Он боялся, что Ал после этого вопроса сорвется на крик и окончательно выбесится, но тот лишь изогнул брови.

– Ди, все, что я говорю и делаю, из личного опыта. Ничего в этой жизни не бывает просто так. Вот, к примеру, знаешь, почему я не испытываю мук совести, садясь на эти плиты? – Диего покачал головой. – Да потому что я все детство так делал! Мой дед, старик Рикардо, жил бедно, на отшибе города, он рано похоронил свою жену и был своего рода белой вороной в семье. А еще он был могильщиком. За сущие гроши целыми днями ходил по периметру кладбища Сан-Себастьян и орудовал лопатой. Честно, не халтуря. Однако, как я уже сказал, в нашей семье его особенно не принимали. Как и все друзья и знакомые. А знаешь, почему? Из-за того, что он могильщик. Все считали, что лучше с ним не общаться, что он странный, раз выбрал себе такую профессию, что наживаться на трупах никуда не годится, а в придачу на него еще и повесили диагноз шизофреник за то, что он интересовался шаманскими практиками и языческими ритуалами. На самом деле, конечно, никаким шизофреником он не был, и врачи в голос это подтверждали, но разве его кто-нибудь слушал? Ты, наверное, слышал об этом заблуждении, мол, якобы шизофреник никогда не признает свою болезнь и не осознает, что болен. А потом, когда мне было девять, он умер. И уже кто-то другой копал ему могилу и делал крест. Без энтузиазма, я полагаю, так как мне довелось побывать на месте его захоронения и не раз. Ну так вот, это я все к чему… Я знал его и виделся с ним в детстве, хотя мать была категорически против. Она из той породы женщин, которые своего не упустят, а если вдруг начинают упускать, закатывают истерику, чтобы таки получить желаемое. Отношения у нас с ней, сколько себя помню, всегда были… хмм, напряженными. Она хотела, чтобы я был примерным мальчиком, слушавшимся мамочку и папочку, но, к их сожалению, таким я никогда не был. Я стал бы грандиозным разочарованием в семье, или мои родители не выдержали и сдали бы меня в детдом, если бы не моя старшая сестра Иса и дядя Мани. Мани стал тем человеком, благодаря которому я обрел свободу в своих действиях. Он, скажем так, был моим личным семейным адвокатом в спорах с родителями и тем самым единственным взрослым родственником, не считая сестры, которому я мог рассказать все. И единственным, кто разрешал мне видеться с дедом Рико. Мать, как могла, возражала: «Маноло, ну чему Алехандро может у него научиться? У него же не все дома!», но Мани всегда каким-то образом улаживал конфликты. Я бы сказал, у него был своего рода дар убеждать людей, и он отлично умел им пользоваться. Настолько отлично, что дорвался до уровня депутата городского совета. Ты, кстати, мне его чем-то неуловимо напоминаешь.

– Я? – удивленно переспросил Диего.

– Угу, вы, похоже, оба умеете нравиться людям, и это здорово. Впрочем, я говорил о Рико… мы впервые встретились, когда мне было пять. Дед сначала очень обрадовался, увидев меня, а потом внезапно заплакал. Я был в непонятках, а потому незамедлительно спросил, что его так расстроило. Ответ меня поразил: «Ты очень похож на своего отца». Тогда я не понимал, почему он так сильно расстроился из-за этого, ну, подумаешь, похож и ладно, тем более это же логично, но потом, чем старше я становился, чем больше слушал деда, чем больше расспрашивал Мани о случившемся, тем больше вникал в суть. Понимаешь, Ди, старик на склоне лет остался один-одинешенек, без близкого человека рядом при живых родственниках. Семья оттолкнула его, ссылаясь на то, что он не такой, что он не вписывается в картину их мира. Когда-то у него была жена и двое сыновей, живые, а теперь только незнакомые ему люди. Мертвые. И тут спустя время появляюсь я и Мани, один из его сыновей, и я почти уверен, что ему вдруг в какой-то момент показалось, что я, похожий на отца, тоже его сын. Он хотел бы видеть его вместо меня. И увидел на одну секунду, но потом иллюзия рассеялась. Я бы сам до этого не дошел, если бы не Мани. Он сказал мне, чтобы я не обижался на старика за его поведение и слова, но я не мог выкинуть их из головы. Я не мог понять, что он имел в виду под похожестью: простую внешность, или, может, он увидел во мне что-то другое. Я склонялся к первому, но вот это второе не давало мне спокойно спать. После того, что я узнал, быть похожим на отца мне совсем не хотелось. Я проводил с Рико как можно больше времени, помогал ему по дому и на работе, выслушивал его. Это именно с его легкой руки я так часто проводил время на кладбище, это именно благодаря ему я узнал все легенды, связанные с миром мертвых, это именно он сказал мне, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы присесть на надгробный камень, если хочется отдохнуть, главное сделать это аккуратно, не разрушив его, и поблагодарить того, кому он принадлежит, когда соберешься уходить. Я делаю так по сей день, и я верю, что никто из тех, на чьих камнях я сидел, не обижается на меня, ведь тогда дед сказал мне, что любой человек будет рад сослужить службу другому даже после смерти.

– Ого, это все объясняет, – собравшись с мыслями, произнес Диего. – Я сейчас взглянул на твои поступки другими глазами.

Слушая историю Ала, он и не заметил, как сам уселся на каменную плиту, но теперь его это не смущало.

– Да знаешь, я тоже не ожидал от себя таких откровений. В твоей компании меня несет, не разбирая дороги, и я особенно не задумываюсь над тем, что говорю, – Ал достал пачку сигарет из кармана косухи и дрожащими пальцами выудил оттуда одну. – Это о многом говорит, знаешь ли. Раньше со мной такое происходило только в присутствии Мани и… Исы.

Он с тонной печали в глазах поджег сигарету и затянулся ею.

– Что-то не так? – аккуратно спросил Диего, заметив, как резко переменился в лице Ал после упоминания сестры.

– Ди, бро, раз я сегодня бросился во все тяжкие, можно я вылью на тебя еще немного душевных переживаний? У тебя отлично получается играть роль психолога: умеешь выслушать, не перебиваешь дебильными вопросами и не пытаешься ставить диагнозы «пациенту».

– Конечно! – закивал тот, приготовившись слушать. От осознания, что сейчас он сильно кому-то нужен, появилась внутренняя ответственность. – Рассказывай, я готов.

– Gracias, – Ал выдохнул дым. – В общем, как ты уже понял, Иса была лучиком света в моем темном царстве. Она стала мне чуть ли не второй матерью, она всегда поддерживала меня, признавала мои интересы, увлечения и недостатки, оберегала и защищала от невзгод и иногда собственной семьи. Она была старше меня на шесть лет, и, когда для многих hermanos [4] это сродни автоматическому непринятию друг друга из-за разницы возрастов, для нас это, наоборот, стало тем, что объединило. Я смотрел на нее и хотел быть таким же, она стала отличным примером для меня. Мы росли, ссоры редели, наша дружба крепла, все было хорошо… Было…

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Диего. Он обещал не мешать Алу говорить, но тот, кажется, нуждался в подтверждении того, что его слушают и слышат.

– Это был праздничный вечер, Синко де Майо. Иса возвращалась домой с концерта. Она всегда была необычайно талантлива, еще с детства она могла танцевать хоть весь день и петь так громко, красиво и заразительно, что невозможно было не присоединиться к ней, никто не сомневался, что свое будущее она свяжет со сценой. У нее были все необходимые данные артистки: она всегда была жутко эмоциональной, но в хорошем смысле, энергичной и открытой окружающим. Порой, чрезмерно, до наивности. Именно это ее и погубило. 

Ал снова сделал затяжку. 

– В тот день она просто не вернулась домой. Ее телефон не отвечал, а все подруги, до которых мы достучались, отвечали лишь тем, что она попрощалась со всеми и поехала домой на такси. Номер машины, конечно же, никто из них назвать не смог, но они однозначно сходились на том, что водитель был какой-то дерганный, все поторапливал ее, говорил, быстрее сядешь, быстрее домой приедешь. Но увы. Она не приехала. Пропуская детали, ее мертвой нашли на седьмой день поисков. Опознали по татушке на запястье, по-другому бы не получилось, Мани сказал, что все тело было изуродовано, а лицо больше напоминало кашу из крови, кожи и грязи.

– А преступник? – Диего, вцепившись в холодное надгробие, дрожал всем телом. Раньше он сталкивался с таким лишь в сводках новостей.

– Не нашли. Даже несмотря на то, что мой отец чертов состоятельный бизнесмен, а дядя – чиновник. Ничего не помогло, никакие связи, никакие показания. Жизнь моей сестры оборвалась из-за какого-то ублюдка, который все еще ходит на свободе, и никто ничего не может с этим сделать. Теперь ты понимаешь, к чему я? Люди не ценят добро, свет, все то хорошее, что есть в мире. Всем на всех плевать лишь за редким исключением.

Ал вздрогнул. Потом еще раз. Диего впервые видел, как он плачет. Крупные капли слез скатывались по его щекам, и он не пытался их сдерживать, лишь периодически утирал рукавом куртки.

– Одно меня радует: наверняка сейчас она в лучшем мире. Хотя мне потребовалась уйма времени, чтобы дойти до этого. Я будто сошел с ума, когда до моего воспаленного мозга наконец дошло, что Исы больше нет. Что я ее никогда не увижу в этой жизни. Я снова и снова цеплялся за вот эту часть, идею «этой жизни», и мысль о суициде никогда не казалась мне такой верной, такой правильной. Я был эмоционально истощен, смысл потерян, и я не чувствовал себя более готовым к тому, чтобы тихо уйти, когда мое состояние заметил Мани. Он серьезно взялся за меня, пытался привести в чувство, хотя я видел, он и сам потрясен. Впрочем, потрясены были все. Даже мой «каменный» отец, проявивший вдруг сострадание. Смерть Исы объединила нас на некоторое время и, пожалуй, это единственный неотрицательный момент. Мани просил меня взять себя в руки, перестать убиваться от одних мыслей об Исе и ругать себя за случившееся. Он отрезвил меня, сказав, что пусть я бы был рядом с ней в роковую ночь, вряд ли я бы смог ей помочь. Скорее, трупов стало бы два, а не один. Сначала я отталкивал его, не принимал его слова, но сейчас, спустя время, я вижу, как он был прав. Перед моим перелетом в США он сказал, что всегда готов поддержать меня, и подарил вот это, – Ал, наклонив голову, снял с себя цепочку с пластиной, на которой было выгравировано число 13. – Он сказал, что несмотря на то, что большинство людей считают это число несчастливым, мне оно обязательно принесет удачу и станет моим талисманом. И пусть его не любят, боятся, но, в конечном счете, все это лишь из-за предрассудков. Тринадцать – это просто число, порядковый номер, чистая математика, самобытная и бесконечно прекрасная для тех, кто ее понимает. Он сказал, что мое время еще не пришло, но скоро оно обязательно придет, главное не забывать об этом и не терять надежду. И, возможно, он был прав, ведь лучше все же ощущать тлен этого мира, чем не ощущать. Не так ли?

Диего кивнул. Он бы и сказал что-нибудь, да только не знал, какие слова будут в данном случае уместны.

– Я тебя, наверное, совсем загрузил, да? – Ал шмыгнул носом. – Ну, прости. Можешь теперь в ответку закидать меня «крутыми», – он изобразил кавычки пальцами, – историями из своей жизни.

– Ну, мне на самом деле особо-то и рассказывать нечего… – пожал плечами Диего, но его тут же перебили:

– Вздор! Не верю, что за двадцать лет у тебя не случалось чего-то такого, что перевернуло весь твой мир с ног на голову, и о чем ты все это время хотел бы поговорить, но не мог себя пересилить. У каждого есть такая тема, так что давай, валяй. Сейчас самое время.

Диего вздохнул.

– Ладно, есть кое-что, а точнее кое-кто, кто волнует меня большую часть моей жизни. Это мой отец.

– О, еще один человек, которому не повезло с отцом, – оживился Ал, кидая сигарету на землю и с каким-то особым удовольствием придавливая ее подошвой кроссовка. – Продолжай.

– В общем, помнишь, когда мы только познакомились, ты решил, что я приезжий, потому что у меня необычное имя? – Ал кивнул. – Тогда я, кстати, обещал рассказать тебе эту историю, но обещание как-то забылось. Вот, считай, что я возвращаю тебе долг.

– Чудно, люблю, когда задолжавший сам вспоминает, что что-то мне должен. А теперь к делу… что там с именем?

– Ничего необычного, в общем-то, – Диего почесал затылок. – Оно досталось мне от отца, который считал, что сам должен выбрать мне его. Как рассказывала мать, она вообще не участвовала в этом, он даже не посоветовался с ней. Отец был убежден, что только мужчина имеет право решать, как назвать своего сына. Меня всегда это возмущало, а она… она не видела в этом ничего плохого.

– Это, конечно, очень странно, – встрял Ал, – но человек, из миллиона вариантов выбравший имя Диего, не мог быть американцем.

– Он и не был. Мой отец, как и ты, приехал из Мексики. Его звали Кристиан Карлос, и он был простым рабочим из какой-то глуши до того, как переехал в Штаты и купил в Техасе небольшую ферму. На самом деле это все, что я о нем знаю. Мать говорила, что он никогда особенно не рассказывал о своем прошлом до переезда, а сам я у него не спрашивал, так как тогда был еще слишком маленьким, и меня все это мало интересовало. Вообще раннее детство я запомнил как безоблачное, идеальное время, когда меня вообще ничего не заботило. То место в Техасе, где мы жили, маленькая деревушка на десяток-другой домов, там всегда было тихо и спокойно. До ближайшего города было несколько миль, ездили мы туда по необходимости, где-то пару раз в месяц. В основном за такими вещами, которые не добудешь своими силами, ведь все остальное-то у нас было. Фрукты, овощи, мясо, сладкая выпечка и контактный зоопарк в виде скота – этим жила вся деревня. Как сейчас помню, мне всегда казалось, будто все жители – одна большая семья, все всех знали, все со всеми свободно общались. Это прекрасное время продолжалось до тех пор, пока мне не исполнилось шесть. Я точно помню, что был сентябрь, и я грустил в одиночестве, потому что большинство моих друзей уже ходили в школу, и им было не до гулянок. В то время я и так чувствовал себя подавлено, но добило меня известие о том, что мы с матерью должны уехать. Вдвоем. Без отца. Насовсем. Я совершенно не понимал, что происходит, хотя я, честно говоря, до сих пор не понимаю, но меня поставили перед фактом: мы уезжаем, отец остается. Переезд не занял много времени, через неделю мы уже были в Нью-Йорке, но с того момента я ни на секунду не переставал думать о том, почему мы вообще тут оказались. Почему пришлось в экстренном порядке перелетать через всю страну и – самое главное – почему без отца? Я бьюсь над этими вопросами уже какой год, но до сих пор не могу сказать, что нашел на них ответы. Одно ясно точно – случилось что-то серьезное, но что именно я так и не узнал. Никто из них не захотел мне говорить. Отец в те последние дни после шокирующего известия вообще перестал со мной общаться и захлопывал дверь прямо перед моим носом, игнорируя меня, скребущего дверь, как кот, которого хозяин вдруг ни с того ни с сего выставил за порог. Мать всегда уходила от ответа. Она предпочитала говорить, что так получилось, так сложилась судьба, и никто в этом не виноват, однако, чем дольше я об этом думал, тем больше я ненавидел отца. Что бы там ни произошло, выставлять семью из дома – последнее дело, ведь всегда можно найти способ все исправить, вернуть на круги своя… Увы, его способ заключался в том, чтобы избавиться от нас.

– И что, с того момента он никак не обнаружил себя? Не дал о себе знать?

– Нет, – Диего покачал головой. – Никаких вестей. Я даже не знаю, жив ли он, и если жив, то где находится, чем занимается… С того момента он пропал из нашей жизни навсегда, и я не знаю, как к этому относиться. Я бы хотел узнать все наверняка, хотел бы услышать его объяснения, оправдания, чтобы увидеть всю ситуацию его глазами, но это невозможно. По крайней мере, я привык так думать.

Ал тяжело выдохнул и, спрыгнув с надгробия, подошел к приунывшему Диего.

– Друг мой, нам надо похмелиться. 

– Пожалуй, – согласился с ним тот. Больше не проронив ни слова, они покинули кладбище.

***

Остаток вечера запомнился отрывочно. Диего отчетливо помнил то, как они добрались до ближайшего магазина и набрали там самого разного алкоголя. 

– Это так, про запас, – пояснил Ал, выкладывая весь ассортимент на ленту. – Точно! Еще же нужно имбирное печенье. Ты подожди секунду, я сейчас вернусь.

Уже после того, как Ал возвратился с коробкой печенья, они оплатили покупку и вышли на улицу, он произнес:

– Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что некоторые люди покупают слишком странные вещи? Только прикинь, сколько странностей каждый день видят кассиры. Я уверен, они-то давно просекли, что к чему, и мне порой кажется, что они, раз взглянув на покупки, могут понять, что из себя представляет тот или иной человек. Просто подумай, Карлос. Они знают о нас все, но не подают виду.

– Если так, то нас с тобой только что наверняка отправили в разряд заядлых алкоголиков.

– И поэтому, раз уж мы такие маргиналы, предлагаю спереть у них тележку. Из принципа. Да и тащить все эти пакеты ужасно в падлу.

Так сеть супермаркетов «Фикс Стор» лишилась одной из своих фирменных продуктовых тележек, которую впоследствии Ал забрал себе и которая стала служить ему книжным шкафом, тумбочкой для обуви и вешалкой для одежды одновременно. Диего потом еще долго удивлялся, как у него вообще хватило духу на такое безрассудство? И самое удивительное, на тот момент он не был пьяным. Наверное, будь они с Алом уже тогда под градусом, они бы и вовсе сожгли этот чертов магазин. Или что-то в этом духе. Смотря, как далеко зашла бы их безумная мысль.

Второй момент, отложившийся в его памяти, знакомство с Алонсо, сожителем Ала. Именно для него, как оказалось, предназначалась коробка печенья.

– Куда мы едем? – в какой-то момент, вертя головой из стороны в сторону, поинтересовался развалившийся в тележке Диего. – Куда ты меня толкаешь?

Ал, в очередной раз оттолкнувшись, перекинулся через ручку тележки и ответил:

– На хату. 

– Хату? – Диего попытался извернуться так, чтобы увидеть лицо друга, но у него ничего не вышло.

– Ну да. Я же с общаги съехал, не мог больше терпеть это дерьмо. Я тебе что, не говорил что ли?

– Учитывая, что я слышу об этом в первый раз, то, выходит, не говорил.

– Не может быть, – Ал явно был удивлен самим собой. – Впрочем, если так, то это даже к лучшему. Очень хочу увидеть твое лицо после того, как ты увидишь, где я теперь обитаю.

Это сполна заинтриговало Диего, а потому он не мог сдержать разочарованного вздоха, когда тележка остановилась прямо перед неказистым двухэтажным домом, таким же, как тысячи других в этом районе. Единственное, что хоть как-то выделяло его – плохо подсвечиваемая вывеска, на которой значилось «Лавка антикварных ценностей сеньоры Ортега».

– Сеньора Ортега сдает мне и еще одному парню верхний этаж за бесценок, а сама живет внизу и параллельно содержит магазин. По сравнению с пентхаусом Лемье просто конура, но здесь не менее уютно. Чувствуй себя как дома, mi casa es su casa[5]!

Порывшись в карманах куртки, он нашел ключи от двери и, некоторое время повозившись с замком, открыл ее. Пустив вперед озирающегося Диего с тележкой, он прошел за ним следом и каким-то образом проскочил мимо, оказавшись в конце комнаты, у лестницы. Ловкаческие маневры Ала не могли не поразить Диего: вокруг был самый настоящий фарфорово-стеклянный склад, а он в нем походил на слона с тележкой. Боясь сдвинуться с места, он осматривал различные диковины вроде высоких ваз с узким горлышком и картин-витражей с цветочным рисунком.

– Ты чего застрял, давай двигай скорее! – начал подгонять его лишенный всяческого такта и выдержки Ал, и Диего, задержав дыхание, сделал шаг вперед. Аккуратно, шаг за шагом, он медленно, но верно приближался к лестнице. Внезапно под ногами послышался скрип. Резко дернувшись от звука, Диего не заметил, как толкнул локтем стоявшее на подставке зеркало в потемневшей от времени медной раме. Зеркало долго раздумывать не стало и, накренившись, начало падать. К счастью, вовремя подоспел Ал, в какой-то момент ясно понявший, что его друг не сможет пройти через комнату без дополнительных проблем, и подхватил громоздкое зеркало уже у самого пола.

– Карлос, ты человек-жопоног, – процедил он, забирая у него тележку. – Все люди как люди, а ты – жопоног. 

– Но, прости, это ведь в порядке вещей. Или, по-твоему, откуда у других ноги растут?

– Так оттуда же, – прохрипел Ал, пытаясь затащить тележку наверх. – Но у тебя жопа особенная, любящая приключения, так что в твоем случае это стоит воспринимать как упрек.

Когда же Диего оказался наверху, ему показалось, будто он ослеп. Если внизу еще было какое-никакое освещение, то здесь стояла полнейшая темнота, хоть глаз выколи. Он хотел было постоять здесь недолго, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте, но Ал, похоже, вообще не растерялся. Он уверенно прошел наискосок и отодвинул что-то, напоминавшее театральный занавес. В маленький темный закуток хлынул свет. Отодвинув занавес, Ал прошел внутрь, и Диего последовал за ним. За занавесом располагалась комната-чердак прямиком под самой крышей, и несмотря на то, что размеров она была весьма маленьких, много меньше общажной, в ней спокойно уживались два парня. И если с Алом все было понятно – он, наверное, мог бы жить даже в коробке из-под холодильника, – то второй парень вызывал у Диего интерес. Он, закутавшись в плед, лежал на стоящей справа от входа кровати и, видимо, читал книгу до того, как его прервали. Сейчас он в упор смотрел на Диего, щурясь и нащупывая что-то под подушкой. Этим чем-то оказались очки; надев их, парень с новым рвением принялся рассматривать гостя.

– Прости, Алонсо, мы слегка припозднились, – хмыкнул Ал, подкатывая тележку к другой, левой кровати. – Зато я купил тебе печенья, чтобы ты перестал нудить и упоминать при мне про эти твои транзисторы или как их там. Хватит заставлять меня чувствовать себя тупым.*

Алонсо отложил книгу и сел на кровати.

– Трансмиттеры, – поправил он Ала и усмехнулся. – И я же не виноват, что ты такой и есть?*

– Договоришься ты, – тот достал из пакета коробку печенья и запульнул ею в соседа. – Попрошу старушку Ортега тебя выселить.*

Оба засмеялись, и Диего, не зная, что делать и куда приткнуться, по инерции улыбнулся. Те настолько увлеклись, что перешли на испанский и забыли о том, что он вообще-то тоже здесь.

– Ну ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду, не хочу мешать, – указал на занавес Диего и хотел уже было шагнуть назад, но его остановили.

– В смысле пойдешь? Я, по-твоему, зачем тебя сюда привел? Мы для кого бухло вообще покупали?

– О, у вас есть, что выпить? – встрял вдруг в разговор Алонсо. По-английски он говорил немного хуже, чем Ал. – Неужели сработало?

– Ага, прикинь, Диего, я купил выпивку благодаря его документам. Никто не заметил подставы. 

– Ты использовал чужой ID? Серьезно?

– Ага, и это прокатило. Неужели мы настолько похожи?

Диего присмотрелся. На самом деле, если Алонсо снять очки и перестать щуриться, а Алу подстричься, то их и правда будет сложно отличить. Удивительно.

– Кстати, нас так и не представили друг другу. Меня зовут Алонсо Фернандез, я учусь в Нью-йоркском техническом университете на радиомеханика, так что если вдруг нужно что-либо настроить на получение или передачу сигнала, то это ко мне.

– Окей, – улыбнулся Диего, протягивая руку. Теперь ясно, почему стены были увешаны чертежами. – Я Диего Карлос, учусь вместе с Алом и совершенно ничего не понимаю по-испански, поэтому почувствовал себя неловко и захотел уйти.

– Диего, который не понимает по-испански? Да, необычно, но не критично, благо я понимаю английский.

Алонсо улыбнулся в ответ и жестом пригласил гостя сесть на его кровать. Тот возражать не стал.

– Ну что, – закинув ноги на стоявшую рядом с его кроватью табуретку, спросил Ал, – как тебе тут? Нравится?

– Нравится, – ответил Диего, в очередной раз оглядываясь по сторонам. – Весьма уютно, хоть и нестандартно.

– Да еще бы у нас было стандартно! В этой комнате живут аж два Ала, ни о какой стандартности не может идти и речи, я прав?

– Так точно, – подтвердил его слова Алонсо. – Мы нонконформисты.

– Именно. Понятия не имею, что значит это слово, но звучит круто, – Ал достал из пакета две бутылки пива и передал их ребятам. – Предлагаю отметить знакомство.

– Поддерживаю, – Алонсо без особых усилий вскрыл перочинным ножом свою бутылку, после чего так же быстро расправился и с бутылкой Диего. – Приятно было с тобой познакомиться! 

– Мне тоже, – послышался звон бутылок и смех ребят. Так Диего провел остаток того вечера, а через несколько дней и Хэллоуин.

– Уже придумал, как будешь праздновать? – спросил у него Ал на одной из пар. – Ты же не пойдешь на эту колледжскую вечеринку для перваков во второй раз?

– Нет, конечно.

– Тогда, может, придешь к нам? Мне кажется, в прошлый раз мы неплохо посидели.

И Диего согласился. Практически не раздумывая. Ему нравилось тусить с ними, так почему бы и нет? Однако после того рокового Хэллоуина все вдруг резко перевернулось с ног на голову. Смотря марафон фильмов ужасов по телевизору и распивая текилу, Диего не ожидал, что на ночь глядя он может кому бы то ни было понадобиться, но телефон в кармане джинсов вибрировал, а значит, кто-то упорно хотел ему дозвониться.

– Да забей ты! – когда Диего наконец вытащил его и увидел, что достучаться до него пытается Дарья Романова, девушка, с которой они общались обычно не чаще раза в месяц, сказал Ал. – Она наверняка звонит тебе из-за какого-нибудь проекта по учебе, оно тебе сейчас надо? Потом разберешься.

– А вдруг что-то произошло? – Диего расплывающимся взглядом посмотрел на телефон.

– Что могло произойти? Обложка от книжки отклеилась? Даже если и произошло, то чем ты сейчас можешь помочь? Посмотри на себя, ты едва языком ворочаешь.

– Ал прав, – кивнул Алонсо. – Ты скорее еще больших дров наломаешь, чем поможешь в таком состоянии.

Решив прислушаться к их словам, Диего перевел телефон в беззвучный режим, а на следующий же день, придя в колледж, получил смачную пощечину от Наты.

– Ты отвратительный человек, Диего Карлос! Отвратительный! – на ее лице читалась истинная ненависть. – Неужели так сложно было взять трубку и ответить? Она звонила тебе раз пять! Она хотела поделиться с тобой, рассказать тебе о том, что случилось, но ты просто проигнорировал. Как ты мог?!

– Я не понимаю… что случилось? – уши и щеки горели, а случайные чужие взгляды и ехидные усмешки ранили сильнее, чем гневные слова Наты.

– А действительно, что? Что может быть важнее того, чем ты вчера занимался? – Диего опустил взгляд в пол. – Ну, не знаю, может быть, смерть родных?

– Что? – слух внезапно обострился настолько, что Диего начал слышать, как под самым потолком от напряжения гудят лампы, а за окном завывает ветер.

– Вчера Дарья в одночасье лишилась обоих родителей и стала сиротой, но тебя это мало волнует, раз ты был не в состоянии даже снять трубку, чтобы ее утешить. 

– Я не знал, если бы я… – попытался оправдаться Диего, но это лишь разозлило Нату.

– О да, она бы не рыдала еще и из-за тебя, если бы ты не был таким мудаком, верно! 

– Я хочу увидеться с ней, хочу извиниться.

– Поздно, – перебила его девушка. – Сейчас уже поздно, она не хочет тебя больше видеть, слышать и знать. Своим появлением ты лишь сделаешь ей еще больнее. К счастью, Даша скоро уедет и никогда больше не увидится с тобой.

– Уедет?

– Да, теперь ей придется вернуться в Россию на некоторое время, а это значит, что об учебе в NYSMEF придется забыть. Вчера у тебя был последний шанс с ней поговорить и расстаться по-нормальному, но ты все, просто все испортил.

Она в последний раз окинула его презрительным взглядом, после чего ушла. Сказать, что после такого он чувствовал себя отвратительно – ничего не сказать. Ему думалось, что он последний ублюдок, раз бросил свою, пусть и не очень близкую подругу в тяжелый момент. А все из-за дурацких советов Ала.

– Что ты сможешь сделать, значит? – гневно процедил он, хватая того за куртку и резко толкая к стене, когда они случайно пересеклись в уборной. – Из-за тебя Дарья теперь считает меня конченным уродом!

– Из-за меня, точно? – полурыча, отвечал ему Ал. – Это я что ли у тебя телефон отбирал или грозился убить тебя, ответь ты на звонок? Я вообще хотел как лучше, и, по-моему, финальное решение ты принял самостоятельно! Отпусти меня сейчас же, придурок, иначе сначала я приложу все силы, чтобы вырваться, а потом приложу тебя головой о батарею.

Он стряхнул в ту же секунду ослабевшие руки Диего и встал в боевую стойку, готовый отражать нападки взбесившегося друга, но тот не собирался нападать. Он лишь погрузил лицо в ладони и затрясся всем телом, разразившись рыданиями.

– Я ужасный человек, просто ужасный, зачем я вообще существую, а? – глотая слезы, произнес он. – Оставь меня, а то я и тебе что-нибудь испорчу.

– Так, Карлос, а ну-ка отставить истерику! – строго сказал Ал, легко тряся друга за плечо. – Пойми одно: ты, конечно, облажался со звонком, но вообще-то ты тут совершенно ни при чем. Все рано или поздно умирают, и родители Дарьи не исключение. Они умерли не из-за тебя, а из-за несчастного случая. Все, что ты сделал не так: не выслушал ее в нужный момент, но ты не рушил ее жизнь и, Санта Мария, не убивал никого. Не поддавайся истерике и забей на эту ненормальную Нату, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать прямо сейчас – поговорить с Дарьей наедине, без посторонних.

Этот совет показался Диего намного разумнее, чем вчерашний во всех смыслах, а ободряющие слова более-менее привели его в чувство, так что он решил действовать незамедлительно. Увы, ни в этот, ни в следующий день, ни даже в конце недели Дарья так и не ответила. В конце же месяца номер и вовсе перестал быть доступен.

– От меня одни неприятности, ты никогда не замечала? – в один день заявил Диего Людмиле, лежа на кровати, закутанный в одеяло. – Куда бы я ни шел, чем бы ни занимался – все обречено на провал. Все, к чему бы я ни прикоснулся, портится и увядает. Из-за меня Дарья осталась без поддержки, из-за меня мы переехали, из-за меня ты вынуждена все это выслушивать. Я – ходячая катастрофа.

– Все не так, – мягко произнесла Людмила. – Мне очень жаль эту бедную девочку, остаться без семьи – это ужасно, но ты ведь никак не можешь это изменить. Ты поступил неправильно, но не со зла, ты пытался все исправить, но тебе не дали шанса. В этот раз все закончилось не очень хорошо, но, может, стоит извлечь из этого урок, а потом отпустить печаль и продолжить жить? Иногда, к сожалению, случаются неприятные вещи, в которых мы играем не последнюю роль, но не надо на них зацикливаться. Поверь, в данном случае ты сделал все, что мог, и я горжусь тобой.

Диего ничего не ответил. Лишь с благодарностью посмотрел на нее.

– Тебе стоит отвлечься, может, почитаешь? – Людмила сняла с полки стеллажа первую попавшуюся книгу. – О, Шекспир, ты ведь так его любишь.

Она положила книгу на кровать, тепло улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты. Диего же, не отрываясь, смотрел на потертый книжный корешок. Шекспир. Да, ему нравились его сонеты, но сейчас он видеть их не мог. По иронии судьбы именно эту книгу, однажды одолженную Дарьей у Диего, взяла Людмила, и именно эта книга стала той последней нитью, связывающей его с девушкой. Той последней каплей, переполнившей чашу. Он решил избавиться от книги во что бы то ни стало. К счастью, сделать это было не так уж сложно: приближалось Рождество, а книга, как известно, лучший подарок.

– Ого, Шекспир, избранные сонеты, – протянул Мэтт, освобождая книгу из подарочной бумаги. – Как ты узнал, что он мой любимый поэт?

– Статистическая вероятность на уровне тенденции. По личным наблюдениям, каждый третий в моей жизни испытывает неравнодушие к произведениям Шекспира.

– Я смотрю, пары профессора Джексона пошли тебе на пользу.

– Не уверен, что на пользу, – покачал головой Диего. – Но на мозги статистика давит сильнее остального.

– Это еще ерунда, поверь. У экономистов, вон, вообще эконометрика, сущий ад, – Мэтт улыбнулся, а Диего принялся в свою очередь распаковывать свой подарок.

– Подарочная карта в бутик мужской одежды? – удивился он, не зная радоваться ему или обижаться. Вдруг Мэтт считает, что он выглядит, как бомж? – Признаться, это самый компактный подарок, что мне дарили.

– Я ценю практичность, – сказал тот, закидывая ногу на ногу и отпивая горячий глинтвейн. – А еще я всей душой желаю, чтобы у тебя больше никогда не было проблем с рубашками.

На лице Диего сама собой появилась улыбка. Это все проясняет.

– Диего, эм… весьма необычный подарок, – донесся до него голос Эммы. – Но все равно спасибо.

Он вскинул бровь. Такие слова совсем не вязались у него с тем, что было упаковано для девушки.

– В смысле? Тебе не понравилось? Странно, мне казалось, ты любишь украшения для волос.

Лицо Эммы вытянулось.

– Украшения для волос? Диего Карлос, ты подарил мне наколенники!

– Что?! Не может быть, – однако девушка продемонстрировала ему содержимое коробки, и сомнения тут же отпали. – Но тогда, что же… Ал!

Все разом уставились на во весь рот улыбающегося Ала. Тот безмятежно смотрел на друзей, а на его голове виднелась ярко-розовая полоса ободка, сильно выделяющаяся из его общего образа.

– Я красавчик, не правда ли? – специально делая тонкий голос, протянул он. – Спасибо, бро, благодаря тебе сегодня я королева вечера.

Диего зарделся.

– Простите, кажется, я перепутал подарки. Может, вы обменяетесь ими, и…

– Ни за что! – наотрез отказалась от предложения Эмма. – Наколенники мне еще очень даже понадобятся, если мы собираемся идти на каток. Мы же собираемся?

Мэтт кивнул, а Ал поддержал ее.

– Действительно, Ди, ты что думаешь, я расстанусь с моей новой прелестью? И вообще, меня слегка оскорбил тот факт, что ты считаешь, будто я настолько плохо катаюсь, что могу упасть. Да я чуть ли не профессиональный скейтбордист и велоспортсмен.

– Ты когда-нибудь стоял на льду? – с усмешкой спросил его Мэтт, на что получил хмурый взгляд исподлобья.

– Нет, но не думаю, что это принципиально отличается от роликов. Я однозначно с этим справлюсь!

Однако в реальности…

– Держи меня! Держи меня, Лемье, я кому говорю. Как тут вообще можно нормально ехать?! Черт бы побрал этот лед!

Хватаясь на пальто Мэтта, как за спасательный круг, Ал раз за разом пытался нормально встать на коньках, но пока у него мало что получалось.

– А говорил, что справишься, – хихикала Эмма, которая стояла по другую сторону от Мэтта. – Я вот не умею кататься, так хоть не выделываюсь.

– Ой, простите, госпожа президент студсовета, забылся, не смею более затмевать ваше сиятельство.

Эмма закатила глаза, но препираться с Алом не стала.

– Кстати, да, как прошли дебаты? – спросил запыхавшийся Диего, только что сделавший еще один круг по катку. – Мне очень жаль, что после того момента с лифтом я как-то выпал из твоей избирательной кампании и очнулся уже в день голосования.

– Да ничего, я все понимаю, у тебя и своих забот было по горло, – Эмма улыбнулась будто с некоторой жалостью. Диего вспомнил о Дарье, но тут же выкинул ее из головы. Нет, мать права, прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, каким бы досадным оно ни было. – Все прошло отлично. На финальных дебатах нас осталось лишь двое я и Кит Бернс с экономического. Нас спрашивали в основном о предвыборной программе, всяких положениях из устава колледжа и о том, каким мы видим его будущее. Под конец мы отвечали на вопросы студентов, пришедших на дебаты.

– Да, – добавил Мэтт, – мне особенно понравился тот момент, когда я спросил у Кита по поводу новой формы для колледжской сборной, а потом на меня надавили и заставили тот же вопрос задать еще и Эмме, хотя ее позиция по данному вопросу была более чем ясна.

– Но зачем? Нельзя задавать вопросы только одному из участников?

– Можно, но некоторые считали, что я чересчур пристрастен.

– И что в итоге? – поинтересовался Диего, легко катясь задним ходом, отчего Ал смотрел на друга с нескрываемой завистью.

– Я выиграла дебаты! – Эмма, слегка покраснев, улыбнулась. – Не с большим отрывом, конечно, но, мне кажется, это решило исход выборов.

– Пожалуй, ты права, – поправив шарф, сказал Диего. – Поздравляю тебя с новой должностью. Рад, что все было не зря.

– Благодарю! И, к слову, спасибо тебе, мистер крутышка, что помог мне с плакатами и лозунгами.

– Не называй меня так, – ответил Ал напыщенно, – да и вообще, чего ты ожидала, поручая мне такое дело? Я – мастер нейминга, и должен поддерживать имидж, а также продвигать свои гениальные идеи и наш бренд. Диего, ты будущий маркетолог, скажи им!

– Не ввязывай меня в это, пожалуйста, тем более что ты тоже маркетолог, – засмеялся тот. – Но вообще плакаты мне тоже очень приглянулись. Я бы забрал один из них себе на память и повесил бы дома. Думаю, теперь, когда выборы закончились, я могу это сделать?

– Так уж и быть, один я для тебя достану, – хитро сказал Ал, – но только если ты признаешь, что «We can M. A. D. E. it better!» [6] звучит обалденно.

– Я только что признал это тем, что хочу забрать плакат с такой надписью себе! Что тебе еще надо?

Диего махнул рукой, а потом, резко оттолкнувшись, поехал на новый круг. Ощущение скорости и морозного ветра в лицо сейчас было как нельзя кстати. Все-таки, как ни крути, ему очень повезло, что именно эти ребята стали его друзьями; в отличие от доброй половины NYSMEF, отвернувшейся от него после оплеухи Наты, они никак его не упрекнули. Да они вообще ничего не сказали, будто ничего и не произошло, и это было в сто раз лучше, чем если бы каждый из них начал бы его оправдывать или жалеть. Он тут же вспомнил о Клеменсе, который при любом удобном случае спешил ему напомнить, что он считает Диего невиновным, сочувствует ему и вообще готов поддержать в любое время дня и ночи. Чрезмерное внимание и обожание напрягали не меньше, чем ненависть, поэтому приходилось избегать встреч с ним или даже в открытую игнорировать. Завершая круг, Диего заметил, как вокруг Мэтта собралась небольшая толпа, а сквозь ее бреши виднелись силуэты девушек, наводящих на него камеру и пытающихся сфоткаться с ним. Ал и Эмма, оставшиеся без поддержки, стояли, намертво вцепившись друг в друга.

– Поверить не могу, – сказал Диего, беря обоих под руки. – Я всего один раз объехал каток, а его уже облепили люди. Как так получилось?

– Скажи спасибо Алу, во всю глотку крикнувшему: «Мэттью Лемье, черт тебя побери!». Вот и побрал. Неужели ты не слышал?

– Нет, я задумался, и как-то мимо прошло, видимо, – Диего обвел ребят взглядом. – Впрочем, держитесь крепче, мы едем спасать Мэтта из лап фанатов, пока весь каток не встал в пробке по нашей вине.

 

[1] Прекрасно! (фр.)  
[2] Каждому свое (фр.)  
[3] Официальная продукция с определенной символикой  
[4] Сиблингов (исп.)  
[5] Мой дом – твой дом (исп.)  
[6] Игра слов. В нормальном виде фраза выглядела бы как: «We can make it better», и переводилась бы как: «Мы можем сделать это лучше».  
* Звездочками обозначаются все русифицированные для повествования фразы, сказанные персонажами на любом языке, отличном от основного. Основным языком в трилогии «Стокгольмский синдром» считается английский.  
** Во избежание упоминания реальных имен живых личностей, в тексте будут использоваться видоизмененные имена, отсылающие к этим личностям.


	6. Второй курс. Второй семестр

Яркий свет даже сквозь закрытые веки сильно резал глаза, заставляя жмуриться. Конечно, с ним можно было бороться, спрятаться за ладонями, натянуть на лицо одеяло или банально перевернуться на противоположный бок, но как только в голову начинают приходить подобные мысли, считай, ты проиграл. Потому что лучу света удалось добиться своего. Ты проснулся.

Принимая свое поражение в борьбе человека с утром, Диего недовольно вздохнул, чувствуя, что пробуждение уже сейчас не получается приятным, и, перевернувшись на спину, раскрыл глаза. Прямо над ним нависла заспанная, но оттого не менее идеальная физиономия Мэтта Лемье.

– Доброе утро, соня, как спалось?

В его слегка хриплом после сна голосе звучала такая необычная забота и нежность, что Диего стало как-то совсем неудобно. Он был ошарашен, а его мозги еще не успели заработать на полную катушку, поэтому вопрос остался без ответа. Вместо этого он слегка приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел в сторону Мэтта. Только сейчас пришло осознание, что тот, по крайней мере верхняя его часть, голый.

– Э-э… а что ты здесь делаешь и… почему без одежды? – спросил у него Диего, сгорая от неловкости. Вопросов настолько неудобных он не задавал еще никогда.

– Потому что ты, как и я, лежишь в моей кровати, – спокойно ответил Лемье, откинувшись на подушку, – а уж в каком виде мне находиться в моих апартаментах – дело исключительно мое.

– Минутку, чт…

Диего наконец сообразил осмотреться по сторонам. Вокруг было очень просторно, не в пример его крохотной комнатушке. Огромная широкая кровать стояла на небольшом возвышении по сравнению с остальным пространством, так что отсюда все было как на ладони: и длиннющий, будто бесконечный, шкаф-купе в человеческий рост, и элегантный черный письменный стол, стоявший напротив панорамного окна и то самое джакузи, вызвавшее море восторга у Ала.

– С Рождеством! – внезапный возглас, сотрясший воздух, заставил Диего дернуться от испуга и обернуться в ту сторону, откуда он доносился. Прямиком из-за лежавшего и подозрительно улыбающегося, будто его это все не касается, Мэтта торчала еще сильнее растрепанная, чем обычно, голова того, о ком только что вспоминали. – Я смотрю, вы, голубки, уже проснулись.

Он перевел взгляд с одного парня на другого и хитро прищурился.

– Давно уже, – ответил ему за двоих Лемье, указывая рукой на пол. – Друг мой, будь так добр, подай Диего его штаны. Есть подозрения, что сейчас они ему понадобятся.

– Момент! – сказал Ал и нырнул за кровать. Диего же заглянул под одеяло и убедился в том, что из одежды на нем лишь трусы. Тем временем, Ал достал откуда-то помятые джинсы и запульнул их в его сторону. – Прошу вас, сэр. Спасибо, что воспользовались услугами нашей штанодоставки!

– Так, все, хватит! – поймав джинсы, рявкнул Диего и резко сел на кровати. – Какого черта тут происходит? Я требую объяснений сейчас же! Если это какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш, то прекращайте, это не смешно.

– Если бы это был розыгрыш, то он бы стал венцом моей карьеры пранкера, но, увы, это лишь забавное и совершенно случайное стечение обстоятельств, – Ал сложил руки на краю кровати и опустил на них голову. – Эх, видел бы ты свое перекошенное от негодования лицо.

– Он прав, ничего из того, что сейчас происходит, не было подстроено, – подтвердил Мэтт, после чего выставил руку ладонью кверху. – Диаз, подай еще и мою одежду, пожалуйста.

Тот, однако, показал ему средний палец.

– Еще чего, сам ищи, Лемье. Я тебе не горничная.

– И это благодарность за мое великодушие и гостеприимность, – с насмешкой проговорил Мэтт, не сдвинувшись с места. – Не забывайся, Алехандро, иначе в следующий раз не разрешу спать в джакузи.

– Спать... где? – поднял бровь Диего.

– В джакузи, – важно повторил Ал. – Можешь смеяться сколько хочешь, Карлос, но там ужасно удобно спать. Тем более что выбор у меня был лишь между джакузи и ковром при входе. Ковер, вообще, тоже неплохой вариант, но такими темпами у меня блохи заведутся.

Ал и Мэтт засмеялись. А с ними и кто-то третий, внезапно обнаруживший себя смехом.

– Простите, парни, просто реально смешная шутка, не смог сдержаться, – принялся оправдываться голос, и Диего запоздало опознал в нем Алексея.

– Получается, мы тут не одни? – поинтересовался Диего, все еще с трудом понимающий, как оказался в кровати Мэтта. – Господи, прошу вас, просто расскажите мне, что вчера произошло.

– О, это долгая история, амиго. Долгая и весьма эпичная, если хочешь выслушать ее в полной версии, советую запастись попкорном и терпением.

– Ладно, – натягивая джинсы, кивнул тот. – Тогда я пошел за попкорном. Жду вас внизу.

Борясь с приступами головокружения, Диего кое-как встал с кровати и, надев футболку с толстовкой, мелким шагом двинулся к лестнице. Судя по собственным симптомам и общей дикости происходящего, Ал был прав, его ждала несравнимая по эпичности история. Преодолев последнюю ступеньку лестницы, он поднял глаза и встретился взглядами с сидящим на диване Алексеем. Рядом с ним, жуя остатки пиццы, расположился Карлос Кариньо.

– А вот и наш заядлый тусовщик собственной персоной, – взгляд Алексея прошелся по нему, после чего задержался на лице. – Ставлю свои очки, что ты ничего не помнишь из вчерашнего и наверняка крайне дезориентирован.

– Спор не принимается, так как ты все слышал, – Диего преодолел еще несколько шагов и плюхнулся на диван. – Но, да, ты прав, рад, что хоть кто-то в этом помещении смог верно прочувствовать всю абсурдность моего положения.

Хоть положение и правда было сомнительным, Диего улыбнулся. Ирония не покинула его даже в такой ситуации.

– Может, хоть кто-нибудь расскажет мне наконец, почему… – он застопорился. О пробуждении в чужой кровати лучше не распространяться, – Ал спал в джакузи?

Решение перевести стрелки на лучшего друга пришло случайно.

– Ал спал в джакузи? – недоуменно переспросил Алексей. Похоже, для него это оказалось новостью. – Ты знал?

Он повернулся к Карлосу. Тот без лишних слов покачал головой и протянул коробку с пиццей Диего.

– Не хочу, спасибо, – отказался он, – нет аппетита.

Однако Карлос не только не отступил, но еще и сильнее нахмурился, продолжая настаивать на своем.

– Хорошо, возьму, – уступил ему Диего, взяв самый маленький кусочек. Карлос, впрочем, вполне этим удовлетворился, поставив коробку на стол и возвратившись к просмотру телевизора. – Окей, вы не в курсе джакузи, но хоть что-то вы должны помнить!

«В отличие от меня», – напрашивалось продолжение.

– Ну, да, конечно, – Алексей усмехнулся. – Я ведь не зря сказал, что ты у нас самый заядлый тусовщик; не каждый сможет за раз выхлебать чуть ли не половину бутылки вина или пить попеременно текилу и водку, закусывая все это несчастным ломтиком сыра. Честно говоря, я очень рад, что ты выжил после этого алкоприключения, а то с таким миксом не каждый справится.

Диего, округлив глаза, смотрел на Алексея невидящим взглядом. Ему просто невероятно повезло, что он вообще проснулся.

– Я такого не помню! Наверняка это было уже под конец, да?

– Это нормально, на твоем месте никто бы не помнил, поверь, – Алексей легонько похлопал его по плечу. – Но да, это было уже после полуночи. До полуночи вечеринка была еще тухлой и до неприличия приличной.

Диего кивнул. Это он еще с горем пополам помнил, хотя тоже урывками. После катка он и остальные ребята из M. A. D. E. приехали к Мэтту и помогли ему подготовить пентхаус к праздничной вечеринке. Заказали пиццу, отодвинули все легко бьющиеся предметы по углам, соорудили посередине комнаты нечто похожее на танцпол, так что изначально все начиналось хорошо, хоть гостей и было предостаточно. Все мило беседовали, поздравляли друг друга с Рождеством, а Мэтта – с днем рождения, танцевали и слушали музыку. Когда все обратилось в ад Диего не помнил.

– Да я и сам как-то не заметил, – пожал плечами Алексей, отвечая на соответствующий вопрос. – Просто в какой-то момент танцы стали безумнее, музыка громче, а народ пьянее. Рано или поздно эта вечеринка должна была дойти до нужной кондиции. Ты был одним из первых, кому напитки отключили адекватность.

Диего закатил глаза. Так на него похоже.

– Точняк, – послышалось со стороны, – забавно наблюдать, как тебя срывает с тормозов, и ты превращаешься в поехавшего отморозка. 

Со стороны лестницы к ним приближались Ал и сам хозяин апартаментов. Диего уже и думать о них забыл.

– Чую, теперь ни одна вечеринка не будет обходиться без Диего Карлоса, мальчика-которого-разносит-вхлам, – Ал, не сдержавшись, заржал. – Я не ошибаюсь, Коваленко рассказывал тебе про вчерашнее?

Диего, скрестив руки на груди, ничего ему не ответил, поэтому вместо него ответил Алексей.

– Именно, мы как раз остановились на конкурсе.

– О-о-о, конкурс, – протянул Ал, потирая ладони. – Платиновый момент вчерашнего дня. Мы вроде как уже и до того знали, что ты танцор от бога, стол нам свидетель, покойся он с миром, но то, что ты вчера выдал, было не менее потрясающе.

По идее Диего должен был бы заинтересоваться, что же такого он сделал, но вместо этого он обернулся и обвел помещение взглядом. В противоположном конце комнаты, напротив бара, он увидел груду переливающихся на солнце прозрачных осколков.

– Это… это я его так? – упавшим голосом произнес он, однако, к его облегчению, Ал помотал головой и исподтишка взглянул на смутившегося Алексея.

– Это я случайно на него налетел. Не увидел в полутьме, споткнулся и упал прямо на него. Отделался, к счастью, всего парочкой порезов на руке.

Он закатал рукав и продемонстрировал замотанную бинтом руку. 

– Спасибо Карлосу, что оказал мне первую помощь, без него я бы скорее всего продолжил истекать кровью.

Все взгляды обратились к Карлосу. Тот, почувствовав внезапную заинтересованность к своей персоне, вжался в диван.

– В детстве я хотел быть спортивным врачом, – объясняясь, прогнусавил он.

– Позволь мне тогда задать один вопрос, – встрял Ал, – зачем ты поступил в NYSMEF?

– С химией не сложилось.

Ал покачал головой.

– Вот все вы Карлосы такие: хотят одно, а делают совсем другое.

– Окей, со столом понятно, – вспомнив о конкурсе, произнес Диего, – но если не я его разбил, так что случилось?

– Все просто, – ответил Мэтт, – ты выдал несколько безумных па, заставил всех и каждого рукоплескать тебе, а в итоге, в попытках вытянуть остальных потанцевать, ты порвал одному парню кофту.

– Чего? Как?

– Ну, просто схватился за его рукав, не устоял на ногах и начал падать. Сам парень не упал и не пострадал, в отличие от тебя и того самого рукава, оставшегося в твоих руках.

– Диего рвать! – передразнил его Ал, сделав вид, что разрывает на себе одежду. – После этого я тебя почти боюсь. Почти, потому что это все же больше смешно, чем страшно.

– Полагаю, это все, что я успел учудить? – с надеждой спросил он, скрывая лицо за ладонью. Смотреть на друзей сейчас было невыносимо.

– Неа! – сказал Ал то, чего Диего боялся больше всего. – Ты еще заблудился, и мы вдвоем с Мэттом искали тебя по городу.

А казалось, его уже ничего не могло удивить. Казалось…

– Короче, под конец тусовки ты уже более-менее успокоился и просто спокойно болтал с кем-то из девчонок, не помню, кто это был. Но потом, когда все массово стали расходиться, мы обнаружили, что ты куда-то исчез. На тебя это как-то не очень похоже, чтобы ты свалил, не попрощавшись, поэтому мы решили тебе позвонить. Когда мы дозвонились, то по характерному шуму услышали, что ты где-то на улице, но самое смешное, что уточнение, где именно, ввело тебя в ступор. Ты сказал, что не знаешь, но попросил нас повисеть, пока не спросишь у кого-нибудь, где находишься. В общем, ответил нам какой-то пацан, сказавший, что ты стоишь неподалеку от остановки на Чеймберс-стрит. Ну, мы за тобой приехали, забрали, обратно отвезли и положили спать в кровать Лемье, где ты и проснулся. Блин, хорошо еще, что мы быстро тебя нашли, а то ты вышел на улицу в расстегнутой куртке и без шарфа. А знаешь, зачем ты вообще поперся на улицу посреди ночи?

Диего отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Ты ушел, потому что кто-то тебе сказал, что тебе было бы неплохо проветриться. Диего Карлос, официально заявляю, что ты идиот.

– Официально заявляю, что принимаю сей почетный титул, – обреченно выдохнул тот. – В общем, подытоживая, я был позорищем всей вечеринки.

– Ну, кстати, нет, – внезапно произнес Мэтт, улыбаясь. – Боюсь, что даже тут тебя обошли.

Все разом уставились на него.

– Я бы по праву присудил звание главного недоразумения вечеринки Клеменсу Бартеру. Кажется, ты знаком с ним, Диего?

– Ага, что он наделал?

– Ну, скажем так, ничего, но дело не в этом. Сегодня утром я нашел его спящим в туалете в весьма необычной позе. Он сидел на крышке унитаза с бутылкой вина в одной руке и членом в другой. Видимо, в разгар вечеринки он решил уединиться, но в итоге просто заснул и проспал там всю ночь. 

В этот момент по комнате прошелся дикий смех Ала. Услышав эту историю, он начал смеяться так сильно, что согнулся пополам. Алексей вторил ему не менее припадочным смехом. Даже Карлос улыбнулся, оголив крупные зубы.

– Ему очень повезло, что нашел его именно я, а не кто-нибудь, кто стал бы фоткать его и снимать на видео, как тебя, Диего.

– О нет! – простонал он. – Только не это!

– Да-да, – еще пуще заржал Ал. – Буду теперь мониторить видеохостинги без остановки! Рано или поздно все эти чудные видео должны всплыть на поверхность! Ну а наш Сэр Клеменс Дик, – он сделал паузу, стараясь сдержать новую порцию смеха, – просто вишенка на торте. Скажи мне на милость, Лемье, что он сказал, когда ты его разбудил?

– Он был очень смущен, – спокойно ответил Мэтт. – Мне пришлось пообещать, что это останется между нами, так что, надеюсь, дальше этой комнаты рассказанная мной история не распространится.

– Ну и вечеринка… – протянул Диего, откидывая волосы назад. – Думаю, я еще не скоро приду в себя после нее.

– Согласен, – кивнул Лемье. – Для себя же я уяснил лишь одно: никаких больше вечеринок в пентхаусе. Еще одного разбитого стола я не переживу.

Под общий смех Алексей виновато пожал плечами.

***

Отгремевшая вечеринка не раз аукнулась Диего: народ еще долго вспоминал про его выходки, а увековечили их в истории появившиеся на YouTube ролики с его участием. Забавно, правда, что это почти никак не повлияло на его жизнь, он-то ожидал, что теперь его будут гнобить все, кому не лень, но нет. Максимум – неприятные колкости со стороны и слухи, но никаких откровенных унижений не последовало. Такой расклад его обрадовал, в школе его уже вовсю обзывали бы алкашом и подпирали бы дверь туалетной кабинки, чтобы он не мог выйти. И это еще самое легкое из того, что его дорогие бывшие одноклассники могли бы в теории придумать.

Куда серьезнее ему досталось от матери. Оказалось, что в тот роковой вечер Людмила звонила ему, и не раз, но все звонки оставались без ответа. Кроме одного. Диего снял трубку лишь однажды, но и этого хватило для того, чтобы на голове Людмилы появилось несколько новых седых волосков.

– Что происходит? Почему ты не отвечаешь? – обеспокоенно закидывала Диего вопросами она, как только он ответил. – Что за звуки? Ты на улице?

– Ма, да я вообще без понятия, – едва выговаривая слова, сказал тот. – Парень объяснил ребятам, они уже едут. А я пока прилягу, что-то мне, ой, нехорошо… но ты не волнуйся, я скоро буду.

Конечно, домой явился он совсем не скоро. Людмила, по обыкновению спокойная и добрая, тогда была больше похожа на демоницу, только что подравшуюся с Цербером и одержавшую над ним победу. Она целых пять минут пожирала умирающего со стыда Диего строгим взглядом в полной тишине, после чего, сказав только: «Тебе должно быть очень стыдно», ушла в гостиную. Диего даже не смог поднять на ее удаляющийся силуэт взгляд, все сказанное было чистейшей правдой.

– Это было ужасно: она на полном серьезе на меня обиделась! И я ее отлично понимаю, я бы тоже на себя обиделся, ибо в ту ночь я вел себя максимально по-дурацки, – делился впоследствии произошедшим с Алом он. – К счастью, я сумел все исправить, но для этого пришлось применить всю свою смекалку. Я заказал три торта с разными надписями. На первом было написано: «Я хочу извиниться за то, что иногда бываю идиотом», на втором – «Ты в этом не виновата, просто иногда одни люди превращаются в оборотней, а другие – в идиотов», а на третьем – «Поэтому ты можешь обижаться на меня, но не на эти примирительные торты». Она посмеялась и простила меня, сказав, однако, что так просто мне это с рук все равно не сойдет, и я остаюсь наказанным, так что не видеть мне денег на карманные расходы ближайшие полгода. В общем, я впервые задумался о подработке.

– Или сказ о том, как одна ночь сделала из Диего Карлоса думающего и взрослого человека, – усмехнулся Ал. – Давно пора, я считаю. Это ты еще легко отделался. Я всегда считал, что твоя мать – святая, чего не скажешь о моих родичах. Узнай об этом моя мать, она бы устроила скандал и истерику в трех актах. А батя… в этот раз он бы точно написал заявление об отказе от меня.

– А Мани?

– А Мани попытался бы меня отмазать, но потом устроил бы ненавязчивый разговор по душам, чтобы выяснить, зачем я страдаю херней.

– Ясно, – кивнул Диего. – Продолжая разговор о родственниках, ты ведь знаешь, чем весь этот кутеж обернулся для Мэтта?

– Лемье? – удивленно переспросил Ал. – Неужели он попал в неприятности?

– Еще какие! Говорят, его отец в ярости. Настолько, что даже забрал Мэтта обратно в Канаду и теперь хочет оставить его там. Он считает, что Америка плохо на него влияет.

Ал первое время просто смотрел на Диего, не понимая, шутит ли он, но тот постарался сделать такое выражение лица, чтобы сразу было понятно: никаких шуток.

– Так вот, почему его в последнее время не видно… Выходит, вся эта затея с вечеринкой вышла всем боком, причем по полной программе. Н-да, хороший урок преподала нам жизнь.

– И не говори, – безрадостно сказал Диего. – Будто на новый уровень вывела. Осталось только сразиться с главным боссом.

Именно в этот момент их обоих окликнула Эмма. Стараясь привлечь их внимание, девушка неслась по коридору, виляя между студентами.

– Желания сбываются, Карлос, – сквозь зубы процедил Ал. – Хотел сражение – получай.

– Ребята, какое счастье, что я вас нашла, – Эмма, настигнув друзей, оперлась о стену и попыталась отдышаться. – Я только хотела сказать, что, как представитель студенческого совета, я обязана участвовать во всех важных мероприятиях колледжа и доводить до сведения студентов всю информацию, касающуюся их.

– Это все? – вскинул бровь Ал. – Если да, то мы, пожалуй, пойдем.

– Нет, не все. На следующей неделе пройдет городской фестиваль общественно полезных дел, и NYSMEF участвует в нем.

– И? Нам это неинтересно… – начал было отмахиваться от нее Ал, но девушка даже не стала его слушать.

– Я вас уже записала.

Ал медленно повернулся к ней.

– Ты... Что?! Я же, кажется, предупреждал, чтобы твой совет не мешал нашей дружбе и моей личной жизни! 

Он выглядел настолько рассерженным, что Диего на всякий случай встал между ним и Эммой. Пылкий нрав друга был хорошо ему известен.

– Да, я примерно такой реакции и ожидала, – Эмма, чувствуя, как накаляется атмосфера, сделала шаг назад. – Но почти уверена, что ты изменишь свое мнение, как только услышишь о денежном вознаграждении.

– Вознаграждении? – Диего отреагировал даже быстрее, чем Ал. – То есть, существует вероятность получить за участие деньги?

– Точно, – Эмма улыбнулась. – Фестиваль предлагает всем участникам посоревноваться друг с другом и получить денежный приз. Насколько я знаю, призовой фонд составляет десять тысяч долларов.

Диего с Алом переглянулись. Идея поучаствовать в фестивале больше не казалась такой уж плохой.

– Ладно, считай, что мы в деле, но есть пара вопросов: что надо делать, и как проходят соревнования?

– Всем участникам выдаются бланки, где фиксируются их успехи и количество тех, кому они смогли помочь своим делом. Количество подсчитывается исходя из того, сколько подписей благодарных людей будет в бланке. Подписи служат чем-то вроде заверения, что вы сделали что-то полезное. Это как с выборами, чем больше подписей соберешь – тем лучше и больше шансов на победу.

– Но способы добычи этих подписей остаются на усмотрение участника, верно? – задумчиво поинтересовался Диего. Он, конечно, не собирался жульничать, но если что, всегда ведь можно дорисовать парочку-другую подписей для красоты.

– Да, но если ты вдруг считаешь, что сможешь самостоятельно забить лист подписями, то даже не думай. Среди организаторов обитает ну очень уж подозрительный специалист-почерковед, вроде как даже бывший следователь, так что он в момент раскусит твой коварный план. Вроде как в прошлых годах уже были прецеденты, ничем хорошим это не закончилось.

– Понял, – обреченно кивнул головой Диего и впал в раздумья. Всю оставшуюся неделю они с Алом обмозговывали самые разные варианты того, что они могут сделать для фестиваля, да так чтоб с максимальной отдачей, но пока к единому решению, устраивавшему каждого, прийти не удавалось.

– Это умственный тупик. Тупи-ик! – подытожил очередной безуспешный мозговой штурм Диего. Он закинул голову назад и уперся затылком в холодные прутья продуктовой тележки. – Все бесполезно.

– Это потому, что ты буквально запер свои мысли в клетке, – возразил ему занятый рассматриванием своих чертежей Алонсо. – Может, стоит вылезти из тележки и подумать еще раз?

– Не думаю, что это поможет. Я натуральный овощ, неспособный сгенерировать годную идею, так что мое место как раз в тележке.

– Ты слышал, слышал?! – со стороны ближайшей кровати послышался смех Ала. – Карлос потихоньку учится смешно шутить, я знал, что общение со мной пойдет ему на пользу. Mi chico [1], горжусь тобой.

Диего в ответ только фыркнул, Алонсо же и вовсе промолчал. Нестыковки в собственной работе волновали его чуть больше, чем проклевывавшееся чувство юмора лучшего друга соседа.

– Похоже, это бесполезно, – вылезая из тележки, проговорил Диего. – Я еду домой, ибо больше не могу думать о фестивале, голова идет кругом.

Однако по иронии всю поездку в метро его мысли занимал исключительно фестиваль. Диего не мог отвлечься от него ни на секунду. Даже при попытке целенаправленно перевести поток мыслей в другое русло, он, как назло, возвращался к исходной точке. Именно поэтому, например, от сочувственных раздумий о неудавшейся вечеринке и Мэтте он переходил к тому, что мог бы сделать Мэтт, участвуй он в фестивале. Но даже так новые идеи в голову приходить не спешили. В какой-то момент Диего окончательно решил перестать запариваться, вернулся в реальный мир и вдруг услышал музыку. Не из наушников, нет, в конце вагона стояла пара молодых ребят с музыкальными инструментами в руках и наигрывала что-то веселое. Диего и сам не заметил, как закивал головой в такт музыке. Тем временем, пока ребята играли, по вагону, протягивая перед собой кепку, прошла девушка. Улыбаясь, она обводила взглядом пассажиров и даже пыталась пританцовывать. Когда она подошла ближе, Диего ссыпал ей в кепку несколько центов, найденных на дне кармана, и показал палец вверх. Девушка же в ответ отвесила ему полноценный поклон, как и всем остальным, кто дал денег, что заставило его улыбаться еще шире.

– Они хорошо играли, – уже позже писал Алу Диего. – Честно говоря, впервые увидел на нашей линии музыкантов. В Манхеттене они на каждом шагу, а у нас их днем с огнем не сыщешь, так что это оказалось приятным сюрпризом.

Он удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, желая немного расслабиться, но тут айфон буквально начало разрывать от оповещений.

– Ну конечно! – писал ему Ал, отправляя кучу сообщений, состоящих из двух-трех слов, и заставляя телефон постоянно вибрировать. – Эти ребята очень вовремя попались тебе на глаза и подали мне отличную идею. Именно этим мы и будем заниматься.

– Чем? Мы будем играть в метро? Я надеюсь, ты в курсе, что я не в ладах с музыкальными инструментами?

– Зато я в ладах. Это будет мой первый концерт для большой публики.

После этого шел подмигивающий смайлик.

– Отлично, а я что буду делать?

– А ты будешь собирать подписи! – У Ала, похоже, уже был готов исчерпывающий план. – Не думаю, что с этим возникнут проблемы, в конце концов, это не деньги. Мы, по сути, ничего не просим взамен.

– Это все, конечно, классно, но как это относится к полезным делам?

– Ты что! Мы будем дарить людям радость и позитивные эмоции, по-моему, это очень хорошее дело. Мы будем что-то типа мариачи. Ты что, никогда не слышал о мариачи?

– Э-э, – вслух протянул Диего, после чего написал: – Боюсь, что нет.

– Ну, это типа уличные музыканты в Мексике. Они играют на площадях и центральных улицах города и зарабатывают себе этим на жизнь. Карлос, не тупи и соглашайся, у нас все равно больше нет вариантов. Тебе даже делать толком ничего не придется: будешь просто объявлять мои номера и собирать подписи. Халявное дело! Ты ведь в деле?

«Вот именно это меня и беспокоит», – подумал Диего, но написал лишь: – Да, в деле.

В назначенный день он стоял на платформе брайтонской станции, ожидая поезда, и думал, что, наверное, это все-таки не самая лучшая идея. Понедельник, двадцать четвертого января, а именно на эту дату выпал фестиваль, предполагает, что куча недовольного народа едет на работу, учебу или по каким-либо другим серьезным делам, пока они, веселые ребята, будут пытаться всех развлекать. А ведь еще существуют копы, которые запросто могут их задержать за нарушение порядка. Диего сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком. Лишь бы все прошло хорошо.

– Не дрейфь! – подбадривающе потрепал его по плечу Ал, когда они встретились на станции Проспект-Парк. – Бланки у тебя?

Диего кивнул. Перед встречей с Алом он съездил в NYSMEF, чтобы взять все необходимые бумаги и прослушать инструкции. 

– Конкурс заканчивается в пять вечера, так что, как сказала Эмма, к шести все бланки должны быть на месте.

– Получается, у нас всего пять часов, – глянув на экран телефона, с грустью в голосе уточнил Ал.

– Всего? Посмотрим, что ты скажешь после того, как все закончится. Ты осознаешь, что тебе придется практически непрерывно играть на протяжении этого времени?

– Угу, – с улыбкой ответил тот. – Между прочим, отличная проверка на прочность. Думаю, что-то такое вполне могло бы быть частью посвящения в ниндзя.

Сравнение рассмешило Диего. Жаль только, что веселое настроение ему надолго сохранить не удалось, и уже через несколько минут ему было совсем не смешно. Дела шли из рук вон плохо, план рушился на глазах. Одно выступление, два, три – ничего. Лишь под конец первого часа им удалось выбить одну-единственную подпись. Второй час прошел лишь немногим лучше. Решив, что дело в неудачном участке ветки, они переместились поближе к центру города. Здесь появилось больше открытых уличному искусству людей, не пожалевших для ребят своей подписи, но также и тех, кто не одобрял подобную самодеятельность. В частности станционные дежурные. Чем ближе к Манхеттену приближались ребята, тем больше шансов быть застигнутыми врасплох у них возникало. Так на Канал-Стрит они все же ненароком привлекли к себе ненужное внимание.

– Парни, у вас все в порядке? – поинтересовался у них дежурный, заметя, что Ал сидит на полу.

– Порядок, офицер, – ответил ему тот. – Просто проверяю инструмент. Он, знаете ли, требует особого ухода, а поездки в метро для него могут оказаться губительны.

После этого инцидента решено было подняться на поверхность, засесть в ближайший «Старбакс» и сделать перерыв.

– Все идет совсем не так, как должно. Я не понимаю, – причитал Диего, грея руки о стаканчик с горячим латте. – Мы явно что-то делаем не так, но что?

– Не знаю. Тоже не могу понять, что не так. Неужели кому-то может не нравиться Nirvana или AC/DC?

– Ну, может, им не нравится именно твое исполнение? – Ал одарил Диего таким злобным взглядом, что тот тут же пошел на попятный. – Ничего личного, всего лишь предположение!

– Скорее уж им не нравится, как ты умоляюще смотришь в душу своим щенячьим взглядом. Это пугает.

Диего обиженно насупился и скрестил руки на груди.

– Вот тогда ты и собирай эти подписи, раз такой умный. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что выгляжу глупо? У меня и так, между прочим, от напряжения руки трясутся. Вот, гляди, до сих пор не прошло.

Он вытянул руку прямо перед лицом Ала, чтобы парень смог увидеть все своими глазами, но тот только оттолкнул ее от себя.

– Да понял я, понял, но нам надо поскорее придумать, что делать дальше, так как времени у нас немного, а собрали мы всего… сколько, кстати?

Диего достал из сумки-почтальонки бланки и подсчитал подписи. Результат его не удовлетворил.

– Семь штук.

– Семь штук за два часа! – Ал уронил голову на стол. – Мы лузеры.

– И если продолжим в том же духе, то вряд ли ситуация вдруг резко изменится, – подвел неудовлетворительный итог Диего. – Может, все же сменить репертуар?

– Ни за что, – категорично отозвался Ал. – Уж лучше я сменю пол, чем начну играть второсортную попсу авторства какого-то популярного красавчика, чье имя красуется на обложках бульварных журнальчиков.

– Я и не говорю про попсу, но… – Диего вдруг на секунду замолчал, а потом прикрыл глаза и радостно сжал кулаки, будто только что выиграл в лотерею. – Имя, точно! Точнее, не имя, а фамилия.

– Слушай, сверхразум, кажется, я опять не догоняю полет твоей мысли, – потерянно произнес Ал, и Диего поспешил объясниться:

– Люди достаточно подозрительны, а отдать свою подпись каким-то двух незнакомым парням – достаточно рисковое решение. И, в принципе, это правильно, не хочется потом случайно узнать, что ты стал жертвой аферистов. Наверняка именно это нам мешало.

– И как ты предлагаешь устранить проблему?

– Заменить подпись на фамилию. Пусть каждый пишет свою фамилию, так люди будут чувствовать себя в большей безопасности, ведь с одной фамилией даже аферисты далеко не уедут, а значит, будет больше желающих отметиться. Подумай, нам ведь совершенно не принципиально, подпись там или просто фамилия, важен факт того, что человек отметился. Плюс, почерки у всех разные, так что придирок в нашу сторону тоже быть не должно.

– Боже мой, по-моему, ты сейчас превзошел самого себя. Это было гениально. Запомни эти слова, если потом все же придется отстаивать свою позицию перед судьями. На всякий случай. А сейчас предлагаю вернуться к делу и проверить твою теорию на практике.

Дважды повторять было не надо. Окрыленные надеждой, ребята снова принялись за работу.

– Дамы и господа, добрый день! – десятки глаз пассажиров тут же обратились к Диего, в момент одеревеневшему от напряжения. – Мы участвуем в фестивале общественно-полезных дел и надеемся, что если вам понравится наше бесплатное выступление, вы выразите нам свою благодарность, просто написав свою фамилию в бланке, – Диего поднял листок над головой. – Ничего больше не надо, только фамилию, но вы уже сделаете нас намного счастливее, как и мы своим выступлением, надеемся, сможем сделать ваш день немного лучше.

И все пошло по накатанной. Ал начал играть, а Диего пошел по вагону. Вспомнив о той девушке, собиравшей деньги, он нацепил на лицо свою лучшую улыбку и, представив, что он звезда бродвейского мюзикла, решил показать свои танцевальные навыки. Потихоньку он вливался в ритм все сильнее, а оцепенение спадало с него, отчего движения становились плавнее и увереннее. Когда же Ал закончил играть, Диего даже слегка разочаровался: за пару минут он успел войти в раж.

– Ну, чего, как успехи? – нетерпеливо спросил Ал, как только ребята вышли на платформу. – Дай посмотреть!

Выдернув лист из рук друга, он прошелся по нему глазами и обомлел от увиденного. 

– Десять штук?– он недоверчиво прищурился, будто не веря в то, что видит. – Окрутительно! Да такими темпами мы с легкостью наверстаем упущенное!

– Вы набрали… сколько? – вечером того же дня вопрошала Эмма, просматривая бланки друзей.

– Сто семь подписей, это если не считать пять последних, которые люди пытались оставлять уже после того, как у нас стала закачиваться ручка. Поэтому они такие нечеткие.

– Невероятно, – Эмма пребывала в полном смятении. – Как вам это удалось?

– Секрет фирмы, – горделиво ответил Ал, затыкая Диего, который чуть было не проговорился. – Мы не раскрываем свои методы, да, амиго?

– Угу, – кивнул тот, получив от друга предупреждающий толчок. – Ну, полагаю, теперь Добби свободен, и мы можем идти?

– Конечно, но сначала я должна вам кое-что сказать…

– Господи, прошу, только не еще одно мероприятие! – застонал Ал, молитвенно складывая ладони. Эмма покачала головой.

– Нет, не мероприятие. Я только хотела сказать, что Мэтт вернулся.

– Да? Когда? – набросился на нее с вопросами Диего. – С ним все хорошо?

– Хорошо, – тут же ответил ему знакомый голос сбоку, – даже лучше, чем ты думаешь.

Пока Мэтт шел к ним медленным шагом, заложив руки за спину, Диего ошеломленно разглядывал его. За то время, что его не было, он заметно осунулся, побледнел и стал выглядеть потрепаннее, чем обычно. Под глазами залегла усталость, а голос, хоть и слегка, но охрип. И где же хорошо, когда весь его внешний вид говорил об обратном?

***

В темном, длинном коридоре не было видно ничего, кроме одной единственной двери, подсвеченной узким лучом света. Именно к ней Диего и подбежал. По сравнению с ним дверь была высокой, он едва доставал до ручки. Но сейчас открывать ее он не спешил. За дверью происходило нечто. Слышались голоса, нечеткие, запутанные, словно пропущенные через шифратор, отрывки предложений. Диего аккуратно прислонился к двери. Главное не выдать себя, ведь подслушивать – это плохо. Разобрать, о чем говорилось за дверью, все еще было тяжело, но отдельные слова он смог расслышать:

– Когда все будет сделано, вы должны уехать. И желательно как можно скорее. Не затягивайте, – голос отца был по обычаю строг и непоколебим. – Дом остается в моем распоряжении.

Мать что-то ответила, но Диего не расслышал, после чего снова вступил отец:

– Да-да, именно. А Диего... – по телу прошли мурашки. Говорили о нем. – Ты заберешь его, увезешь с собой, и я больше никогда его не увижу. Надеюсь.

Дыхание сбилось, сердце пропустило удар. Он, наверное, ослышался. Ему показалось. Отец имел в виду что-то другое. По ту сторону двери снова послышался тонкий мамин голос и, как ему почудилось, всхлипы.

– Диего, – услышал он свое имя из ее уст, и произнесено оно было явно с вопросительной интонацией.

– Он ничего не должен знать. Чем меньше ему обо всем известно, тем лучше для него же, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, ответил отец. И снова всхлипы и будто убитый горем мамин голос. И тут...

– Да кому он нужен! – резкий и неожиданно громкий крик отца словно оглушил Диего. В груди отчаянно затрепетало, а в голове эхом отдавалась эта пугающая фраза. Но дальше стало только хуже. – Не давай ему находиться рядом со мной. И, пожалуйста, сделай все, чтобы он как можно меньше попадался мне на глаза. Если же он постоянно будет бегать у меня под ногами, то, боюсь, я сорвусь. Вы с мальчиком должны уехать.

Всхлипы определенно стали еще громче, но Диего даже не сразу это заметил. Из его собственных глаз ручьем текли слезы. Горечь острой болью пронзила его изнутри. И не только она. Он ощущал, как внезапно стало пусто внутри. Как жуткий ветер пробирает до костей. Как стены родительского дома, обычно такие гостеприимные, вдруг стали мрачными и чуждыми. Он вдруг четко понял, что же на самом деле происходило в последнее время в их семье: и недавние размолвки, и папина холодность, и мамино понурое лицо – все это звенья одной цепи, которые привели его к ужасной правде. Правде, которая с насмешкой говорила: «это конец». Его било крупной дрожью, как будто от озноба. Ноги подкосились. Голова наполнилась звенящими голосами, завывающими и кричащими всего одну фразу: «Да кому он нужен!»

Диего резко раскрыл глаза. Вокруг было темно, и лишь по потолку ползали бледные полоски света от фар проезжающих мимо машин. Проведя рукой по лицу, он почувствовал, как пальцы намокли. Опять, опять этот сон, из-за которого он постоянно просыпается в слезах. Заснуть этой ночью уже не получилось.

К утру самочувствие улучшилось, и в колледж Диего собирался почти что в хорошем настроении. Почти, потому что он беспокоился о Мэтте. Вчера так и не удалось нормально поговорить, поэтому он надеялся на то, что хотя бы сегодня сможет выловить его в перерыве между парами. Однако жизнь – штука ироничная и чертовски последовательная, и раз уж день не задался с самого начала, то тебе, можно сказать, сильно повезло, если к его концу ты остался жив. Неприятности преследовали весь день. Сначала Диего простоял на платформе двадцать минут, ожидая поезда, но так и не дождался. Благодаря твиттеру выяснилось, что сегодня утром на линии случилась какая-то авария, и поэтому метро временно не работало. Когда же он наконец-то прибыл в колледж, пропустив почти всю первую пару, оказалось, что помимо нее он пропустил и еще одну вещь. Дождавшись перерыва, он вошел в аудиторию и увидел, что его место рядом с Алом уже занято кем-то другим. Сам же Ал отсутствовал. Сев на свободное место в последнем ряду, Диего задумался о том, что это мало похоже на него. Раньше он предпочитал делить место только с ним, Эммой и Мэттом, либо вообще сидеть в одиночестве, положив на соседний стул свой рюкзак. Но Эмма и Мэтт сейчас были совсем на другой паре, в другой аудитории, и никак не могли находиться здесь. Что-то явно не сходилось.

Ответ нашелся быстро, стоило только перерыву подойти к концу. В аудиторию начали ломиться спешащие к началу пары студенты, и вот тут-то Диего и приметил друга. Да не одного, а с другим парнем. Диего видел его впервые. Он был четко в этом уверен, потому что, надо сказать, незнакомец выглядел эпатажно и очень нестандартно. Он во многом был похож на Ала: такой же низкорослый, подвижный, с хитрым огоньком в ярко-зеленых глазах. Густые, медные кудри его были собраны в хвост, широкие плечи подчеркивал шерстяной пиджак, усеянный разными нашивками, а завершал образ клетчатый килт. Парень притягивал к себе внимание, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что вся аудитория то и дело поглядывала на него, а некоторые и вовсе, не скрываясь, наблюдали за новичком. Диего подумалось, что он мог бы запросто конкурировать с Лемье по количеству заинтересованных взглядов в свою сторону.

Сразу же после того, как пара закончилась, и незнакомец вышел из аудитории, Диего поймал Ала у двери, отвел в сторону и спросил, стараясь сделать свой голос максимально ровным:

– Ну, и кто это такой?

– Дилан О’Брайан. Он приехал в NYSMEF по обмену. Впрочем, мне кажется, это достаточно очевидно. Ты видел, какой у него клевый килт? Хотел бы я себе такой же, – Ал выглянул из-за плеча Диего, помахал рукой и выполнил их фирменный жест двумя пальцами, с помощью которого они обычно прощались друг с другом. Обернувшись, Диего увидел, что в другом конце коридора, недалеко от главной лестницы, стоит рыжий новичок и отвечает Алу теми же жестами.

– Ага, классно, и именно поэтому ты общаешься с ним с помощью наших, – Диего сделал на этом слове акцент, – жестов. И, полагаю, именно поэтому этот парень занял мое место.

Ал посмотрел на него исподлобья.

– Ты опаздывал, а он не знал, куда сесть, вот я и предложил твое место. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Дилан подумал, что у нас учатся одни социофобы.

– А жесты? – настаивал Диего.

– А что жесты? Они, кажется, общие, для всех придуманы, – Ал, воспользовавшись тем, что Диего сложил руки на груди, обошел его. – Мне вообще не нравится этот внезапный допрос с пристрастием, Карлос. 

Диего отвел взгляд в сторону.

– Ты прав, пожалуй, я слишком сильно реагирую на ерунду. Мне просто нужно расслабиться, в последнее время как-то слишком много всего навалилось. Давай… давай сходим куда-нибудь и купим кофе?

– Нет, не могу, – замялся Ал. – Дилан ждет меня внизу. Я обещал ему экскурсию по городу.

– Ну, понятно, – тут же снова изменился в лице Диего. Из добродушного оно превратилось в рассерженное. – Раз вы уже договорились, то иди. Не заставляй Дилана ждать. Он ведь круче никчемного Диего, который вечно все портит, в сто раз!

– Да что на тебя нашло? – поднял бровь Ал. – Что за истерики такие? Плохое настроение? День не задался? Ничего не понимаю. Мне кажется, ты должен быть рад, что мы предположительно уделали всех на фестивале добрых дел.

Услышав это, Диего чуть не задохнулся от негодования.

– Я должен быть рад?! – переспросил он. – Чему? Тому, что вчера я весь день убил на фестиваль, в котором участвовал бок о бок с тем, кто сегодня запросто променял меня на незнакомого парня? Если так, то да, я рад! Невероятно рад!

На этой ноте он решил завершить дискуссию и, не обращая внимания на окрики Ала, направился к лестнице. В холле рядом с диванами собралась небольшая кучка народа. Они стояли полукругом вокруг одного из диванов, и промеж людей вдруг показалась знакомая рыжая шевелюра. Это сразу отбило любое желание подойти поближе. Вместо этого Диего быстро направился к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, он с неудовлетворением отметил, что погода продолжает свирепствовать. По лицу ударил морозный ветер, щипля щеки и заставляя жмуриться. И еще раз. И еще.

Мысленно проклиная все на свете, Диего засеменил к станции метро. Однако не успел он толком отойти от колледжа, как к нему подкатил огромный «БМВ», стекла которого тут же приопустились.

– Любишь погулять в плохую погоду? А замерзнуть не боишься? – шутливо спросил у него Мэтт, выглядывая из окна. Сам он, насколько можно было видеть, оделся легко, не по погоде. 

– Слушай, Мэтт, у меня сейчас нет настроения шутить и веселиться, давай потом? – честно ответил ему Диего, понимая, что строить из себя душу компании у него желания нет. Мэтт в ответ лишь одарил его скептическим взглядом.

– Извини, но я вынужден тебе отказать. Никаких потом, хочу услышать все из первых уст сейчас же. 

Он открыл дверь и взглядом пригласил Диего сесть. Тот, не в силах отказать, подчинился.

– Рассказывай, – произнес Мэтт, едва за Диего закрылась дверь. 

– Что рассказывать? – опешил тот.

– О том, что с тобой происходит, конечно же, – пояснил Мэтт, продолжая всматриваться в лицо Диего, в голову которому вдруг пришла нелепая мысль, что глаза Лемье удивительно напоминают сверкающий на свету снег. – Я вижу, что у тебя проблемы, тебя что-то сильно беспокоит, и из-за этого ты взволнован.

– Скажи, ты точно сын предпринимателя, а не гадалки? – ехидно поинтересовался Диего. Примечательно, что именно из-за Мэтта он сегодня впервые улыбнулся. – Но, по сути, ты прав. Есть кое-что, что меня беспокоит. Это ты.

Мэтт кивал на протяжении всей речи, как если бы заранее знал, что именно так все и будет, но в самом конце встрепенулся. Похоже, Диего застал его врасплох.

– Я? – замешательство на его лице было настолько непередаваемым и необычным явлением, что Диего прыснул от смеха. День, когда Мэттью Лемье не смог просчитать все варианты исхода событий и встал на перепутье неизвестностей.

– Да, ты. И не надо делать вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я. Мне тоже вчера хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что у тебя тоже не все гладко идет в последнее время. Я ведь прав?

Мэтт прикрыл глаза, выдохнул и расплылся в улыбке.

– Как всегда гениально, Шерлок. Тяжело не заметить потерю веса, из-за которой одежда на мне начала висеть, увеличившиеся мешки под глазами и мою безграничную рассеянность.

– Рассеянность? – переспросил Диего. Чем-чем, а вот рассеянностью Мэтт страдал в последнюю очередь.

– Именно, в последнее время я ужасно рассеян. Например, в начале разговора я забыл поздороваться с тобой, а обычно о таких вещах я не забываю. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Все эти стрессы сказались на мне сильнее, чем я предполагал.

– То есть я был прав. Но что именно произошло? Почему тебя забрали в Канаду?..

Однако Мэтт не дал договорить, приложив палец к губам.

– Думаю, самое время немного помолчать, – он скосил взгляд на водителя. – Молчание способствует постижению себя, а также снимает головную боль.

– Никогда не понимал, как это работает, – полушепотом произнес Диего, на что получил следующий ответ:

– Ты просто неправильно молчишь.

«Отлично, я даже молчу неправильно», – подумал тот, однако тишину больше не нарушал. Снова они заговорили лишь в лифте отеля.

– Немного жалко и стыдно от того, что приходится скрывать последние события от Форда. Он хороший человек, и я бы хотел ему доверять…

– Но?

– Но мне бы не хотелось ставить его под удар. 

– В смысле? – уточнил Диего, выходя из лифта.

– В прямом. Чем меньше он знает, тем будет лучше для него же.

– То есть, подожди, его ты не хочешь ставить под удар, а меня, значит, можно? 

Диего упер руки в бока и смешно насупился. Из-за этого Мэтт отвлекся, рассмеялся, выронил магнитный ключ от номера из рук и в итоге чуть не раздавил его.

– Диего Карлос, в эту маленькую карточку вложены сотни тысяч долларов моего отца. Если бы я сломал ее, то это был бы мой бесславный конец.

Мэтт нервно хмыкнул и передернул плечами как от холода.

– А, то есть дело в твоем отце? – спросил Диего, проходя внутрь комнаты. Он огляделся. Здесь все было так же, как тогда, когда он побывал здесь впервые. Разве что тот самый проклятый стол так и не заменили. – Похоже, отцы – повальная проблема всего моего окружения.

– О нет, боюсь, в моем случае проблема все же во мне, – откликнулся Мэтт, поднимаясь наверх. – Отец просто в очередной раз напомнил мне, что я имею склонность забываться, пусть и своими своеобразными методами.

– Но ведь в итоге все обошлось, не так ли? – последовал за ним Диего.

– Очень хочется верить, – произнес Лемье, пересекая спальню. – Я повел себя безответственно, сделал много необдуманных вещей, чем подставил отца, но надеюсь, что в первый и последний раз.

Он с серьезным видом сел за стол и откинул крышку макбука.

– А сейчас, Диего, я попрошу тебя лишь об одном: что бы ни происходило, ни в коем случае не пытайся вмешаться, не влезай в кадр и не подавай лишних звуков. Тебя будто бы здесь нет, понял? – тот кивнул. – На твоем месте я бы даже не дышал и не думал, а то я давно уже подозреваю, что он умеет читать мысли.

С этими словами Мэтт повернулся к макбуку, и на время весь мир сузился до его рамок. Он не обращал внимания на вопросительные взгляды Диего, его попытки заглянуть в экран. Вдруг свет, падающий на лицо Мэтта, потускнел, и послышался чей-то холодный, стальной голос. Человек говорил по-французски, но такой красивый и мелодичный язык мало сочетался с безэмоциональной и сухой речью. Мэтт отвечал аналогично кратко и сухо, также по-французски. Диего даже ощутил легкий укол зависти: вот Мэтт с фамилией Лемье знает французский, а он с фамилией Карлос едва сможет поздороваться и представиться на испанском. Впрочем, не успел Диего как следует потерзаться, как диалог завершился. Нахмурившись, Мэтт еще пару минут в задумчивости глядел в экран, после чего опустил крышку макбука и снова обратил свое внимание на гостя.

– Ну что ж, на сегодня переговоры с отцом окончены. Надеюсь.

– Это… Это был твой отец? – Диего почесал затылок. – Теперь понятно, в кого ты такой.

– Какой такой? – непонимающе переспросил Мэтт.

– Ну, такой строгий и серьезный… Ладно, неважно, – махнул рукой Диего, чувствуя, как на щеках появляется румянец. Надо было сменить тему. – Зачем ты ему звонил?

– А, ерунда, просто докладываюсь. Одним из условий моего возращения в США был ежедневный отчет в реальном времени о моей жизни. Впрочем, меня это не напрягает: раньше все было примерно так же, разве что звонил он и всего раз в неделю, – Мэтт поймал взгляд Диего и улыбнулся. – К тому же я хотел, чтобы ты удовлетворил свое любопытство и понял, что за меня не надо волноваться.

Диего втянул голову в плечи.

– Да я не настолько сильно волновался… – промямлил он, но Мэтт перебил его, подняв палец.

– В машине ты говорил совершенно другое. Ты сделал особый акцент на том, что тебя беспокоит мое состояние, и я в свою очередь сделал все, чтобы помочь тебе избавиться от волнения.

– Спасибо, конечно, но, по-твоему, я понимаю французский?

– Не переживай, понимать как раз таки не надо было. Достаточно было прислушаться к голосу отца. Поверь мне, тут важно не то, что он говорит, а как. 

– Час от часу не легче, – всплеснул руками Диего. – Обычно таким голосом, каким говорил он, ведут похороны, а не с сыном общаются. А учитывая то, что я смотрел много фильмов и мультиков, я бы подумал, что он профессиональный маньяк-психопат и хочет тебя убить, но тщательно скрывает это.

В ответ на это Мэтт улыбнулся.

– Замечательная характеристика, жаль, что он тебя не слышит. Но, увы, это его нормальное состояние, и сегодня он как раз спокоен и относительно доброжелателен.

В комнате повисла тишина. Диего пытался уложить все мысли и впечатления по полочкам, а Мэтт просто задумчиво разглядывал расстилающийся за окном центр Нью-Йорка.

– Идешь на танцы в честь дня всех влюбленных? – внезапно спросил Мэтт, все еще не отрывая взгляд от окна, поэтому Диего не сразу сообразил, что вопрос адресован ему.

– Э-э, не знаю, – ответил он, пожимая плечами. – Я бы, может, и пошел, но мне не с кем.

Брови его сомкнулись на переносице.

– А как насчет Эммы?

Упоминание имени девушки заставило Диего поднять глаза и в удивлении посмотреть на Лемье. Он не верил, что слышит это.

– Но я думал… ты с ней пойдешь.

Это казалось самым наиболее вероятным вариантом, тем более, после того, как они с Эммой окончательно все обсудили и решили остаться друзьями, но на удивление…

– Нет, – выдал Мэтт. – Пока я свободен, хотя уже очень многие выражали свою надежду на то, что я соглашусь составить им компанию на вечер.

– Ясно, – Диего снова стушевался. – Ну, тогда советую тебе пригласить Эмму, если ее еще тоже никто не пригласил, так как… – он сглотнул, – мне кажется, она была бы рада этому.

– Правда?

Лицо Мэтта оставалось непроницаемым и ничего не выражало: ни самодовольства, ни победного торжества, но отчего-то Диего больно кольнула очередная волна зависти и ненависти. Чертов Лемье, он же наверняка знает, что давно победил, что ему еще нужно?

– Да, – процедил Диего сквозь зубы. Ну, теперь-то точно все. 

– Спасибо, я подумаю, – произнес Мэтт, одной фразой добив окончательно. Ах, он, мать его, еще подумает. – Но и ты тоже подумай насчет вечеринки. В конце концов, не обязательно приходить туда гостем, можно прийти как работник, отлично провести время в компании друзей, да еще и подзаработать.

– Подзаработать? – зацепился за ключевое слово Диего. – А вот с этого момента поподробнее, пожалуйста.

– О, ну конечно, – улыбнулся Мэтт. – Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это подойти к Эмме и сказать ей всего пару слов…

***

– Я хочу быть официантом! – озвучил свои намерения Диего перед Эммой так, как подсказал ему Мэтт. – На вечеринке четырнадцатого числа.

– Замечательное решение! – воскликнула девушка, делая пометку в блокноте. – Но, честно говоря, я думала, что ты придешь не один, а с Алом.

– Это еще почему? – нахмурился Диего, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Ну, вы обычно всегда вместе ходите, поэтому я надеялась, что Мэтту удастся уговорить вас обоих.

– Мэтту? Да вы что тут, сговорились все? Ты еще скажи, что он тебя на самом деле пригласил на танцы!

– Пока нет, а должен был? – смутилась девушка, прикрывая лицо блокнотом.

– Э-э, не знаю… – протянул Диего, чувствуя неловкость из-за того, что опять ляпнул лишнего. – Неважно! Откуда Мэтт взялся-то?

– Я просто хорошо помню, как Ал отреагировал на фестиваль. Мне тогда показалось, что он сейчас меня убьет за эту новость, поэтому в этот раз я попросила Мэтта донести ее до вас. Он, как мне подумалось, точно сможет справиться со взрывным характером Ала. Но, похоже, мы сильно недооценивали этого парня… 

– Да нет, Ал тут ни при чем, просто Мэтт говорил только со мной. По крайней мере, в моем присутствии.

– Это все проясняет. Может, тогда ты спросишь у Ала, не хочет ли… – Эмма не успела договорить, как Диего прервал ее.

– Нет, не спрошу, – отрезал он. – Я с ним не разговариваю, с этим предателем. Извини.

– Ладно, – растерянно отозвалась Эмма, высматривая что-то поверх плеча Диего. Тот обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть горделиво вышагивающего по коридору Ала. И все бы ничего, но на нем был самый настоящий килт, похожий на тот, в который был одет Дилан, но более темной расцветки. – Я тогда пойду. Если что-то понадобится, расписание подскажет, где меня найти. 

– Угу, – пробубнил Диего, неодобрительно глядя на друга. Шел всего второй день после приезда Дилана, а у него уже поехала крыша. Сжав кулаки, Диего стрелой метнулся к Алу и остановился прямо перед ним, преградив путь.

– Я смотрю, вы с О’Брайаном отлично сошлись, раз под его давлением ты уже на юбки перешел, – язвительно сказал он. – Тебе очень идет.

– Заткни свой рот, – зло бросил Ал в ответ. – Килт – не просто какая-то там юбка, усек? Это одежда воинов и настоящих мужиков, а не всяких обиженных истеричек, так что неудивительно, что он мне идет.

– Отлично, – Диего презрительно фыркнул, отворачиваясь. – В таком случае не буду задерживать тебя, вояку, от таких важных дел типа как бахвалиться на людях и терять друзей.

– Вот и вали, – крикнул ему вслед Ал. – Не забудь еще Лемье в жилетку поплакаться!

Диего возмущенно обернулся и хотел было сказать что-нибудь колкое, но передумал и вместо этого ускорил шаг. Уже сейчас, спустя всего минуту, он жалел о сказанном. Ему не надо было срываться и устраивать этот публичный спектакль, но внезапно появляющаяся каждый раз, как на глаза появлялся Ал, злость так и клокотала в нем, желая выплеснуться бесконечным потоком. Он променял его на новенького О’Брайана в один из самых тяжелых моментов жизни, именно тогда, когда ему как никогда нужна поддержка, и такое тяжело игнорировать. Но, тем не менее, после каждой спонтанной перебранки он неизменно чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем до нее. Совесть и разум корили его за излишнюю эмоциональность, и он с ними соглашался, но потом все равно делал все неправильно, поддаваясь порыву. Он вдруг вспомнил, как в декабре Ната устроила ему примерно такой же разнос, как он потом считал ее ненормальной из-за этого, и устыдился еще сильнее. Удивительно, как далеко может зайти человеческая глупость.

– Я нереальный идиот, – подытожил Диего, распластавшись на стойке и прокручивая кофейный стаканчик. – Поссорился с единственным человеком, который меня понимал.

– Может, я и не прав, но, по-моему, не единственным. Мне казалось, мы всегда были на одной волне, – возразил ему только что обслуживший очередного клиента Джонни. Он обтер руки о фартук и поправил очки. – По крайней мере, раньше так точно. После того, как ты поступил в NYSMEF, все изменилось. Ты сам в первую очередь.

– Нет-нет, ты прав. Ты очень даже прав, – вздох получился особенно тяжелым, – я изменился, и я пока не уверен к лучшему или худшему.

– Мне, увы, тяжело сказать, – Джонни передернул плечами. – Мы видимся так редко, что все, что мне остается – это делать заметки постфактум.

– К худшему, – простонал Диего и уткнулся носом в стойку. – Мне так жаль, что я такой.

– Ну, если тебе правда жаль, то надо работать над собой. Мой сенсей говорит, что спокойствие и гармония – ключ ко всему.

– Сенсей?

– Точно! – Джонни расплылся в улыбке. – Я тут недавно записался на курсы по карате, чтобы, ну, знаешь, привести себя в форму, а то надоело быть, – он опустил взгляд, – хлюпиком. Может, и тебе записаться на какие-нибудь курсы, но не по карате, а, там, на какое-нибудь психологическое саморазвитие? Или, если нет денег на курсы, то можно найти себе человека-идеала, который мог бы в теории стать твоим наставником, стараться ему подражать и каждый раз задавать себе вопрос перед тем, как совершить какой-нибудь необдуманный поступок: а одобрил бы этот человек такое? Ну, ты понял, надеюсь.

– Человек-идеал? – Диего закусил губу. – Но это же гениально, Джонни, и почему я сам не догадался? Спасибо за совет!

– Да не за что, ты же знаешь…

Однако договорить он не успел. Диего наспех застегнул куртку, скомканно попрощался и направился к выходу, не дослушав до конца.

– …я всегда готов помочь, – произнес Джонни вслед удаляющемуся силуэту Диего, который уже знал, к кому ему идти дальше, и стремительно мчался туда. Добравшись до Манхеттен Плаза за рекордное время, Диего прошмыгнул мимо ресепшена и охранников и вызвал лифт. Тот, казалось, как назло, ехал медленнее, чем обычно, что вызывало новые приступы бешенства. Впрочем, в этот раз Диего удалось взять эмоции под контроль и в относительном покое доехать до пентхауса, где его поджидали новые проблемы, а именно, как проникнуть внутрь. Персонал проходил благодаря имеющимся у них ключам, как и Мэтт, иного способа просто-напросто не существовало, кроме разве что сломать дверь. Впрочем, такой подход был Диего не по карману, и он решил воспользоваться старым добрым методом стука. Забарабанив кулаками, он понадеялся, что Мэтт услышит хоть что-нибудь, но, увы, дверь так и оставалась закрытой, что означало лишь то, что старания напрасны. Он пробовал еще и еще, опасаясь, как бы кто-нибудь не увидел его за этим занятием, и с каждой секундой все сильнее терял надежду, пока не распознал знакомый голос.

– Кто бы вы ни были, если вы не прекратите сейчас же, я вызову охрану и буду жаловаться администратору.

– Мэтт, это я! – крикнул Диего, боязливо осматриваясь по сторонам. Это было громко. Даже чересчур.

– Диего? – в голосе появились нотки удивления, а через мгновение дверь отворилась. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я… э-э… это… – сбивчиво произнес Диего, входя внутрь и разглядывая хозяина апартаментов. Он выглядел вроде бы как обычно, но при этом настолько по-домашнему уютно и нелепо, что это вызывало когнитивный диссонанс. На нем был надет фирменный сиреневый халат отеля и такие же сиреневые тапочки, а на голове красовался тюрбан из полотенца. – Я не вовремя?

– Ну, если честно, да, – ответил Мэтт, разматывая полотенце. От влажных волос тут же донесся коричный аромат. – Я не ждал гостей.

– Мне уйти? – напрямую спросил Диего, но Мэтт тут же помахал рукой.

– Нет, оставайся. Раз ты пришел, значит, был повод, и я готов пожертвовать СПА процедурами и выслушать тебя.

Он перекинул полотенце через шею и уселся на диван, положив ноги на стоявший перед ним пуфик.

– Но, повторяюсь, гостей я не звал, так что прошу простить меня за некоторые вольности и нарушение целого ряда этических норм.

– Например?

– Например, на мне должна быть хоть какая-то одежда.

– А халат разве не одежда?

– Очень условная, – Мэтт хитро оскалился. – Впрочем, если ты намерен спорить со мной по этому поводу, то не стоит. У меня нет желания, да и к тому же я на сто процентов уверен в своих словах, так что ты все равно не сможешь меня переубедить.

– Не намерен, – заверил его Диего, стараясь не смотреть на оголенные участки тела парня. – Я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить. О небольшой услуге.

– Внимательно слушаю, – отозвался тот.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты научил меня спокойствию.

– Спокойствию? – бровь Лемье поползла вверх. – Уверен, что обратился по адресу?

– Абсолютно, – настаивал на своем Диего. – Я уже давно наблюдаю за тобой, а недавно смог косвенно познакомиться с твоим отцом, и теперь уверен, спокойствие и хладнокровность – ваша семейная черта. Все, что я прошу, так это чтобы ты дал мне советы о том, как держать себя в руках и быть невозмутимым даже в условиях, когда мир летит в тартарары.

Мэтт одарил его оценивающим взглядом, в котором помимо прочего читалось некоторое замешательство.

– Это, безусловно, мне очень льстит, но ты ведь понимаешь, что чтобы достичь нужного уровня, мне понадобилось двадцать лет, а отцу – все пятьдесят?

– Понимаю, – упадочным тоном ответил Диего. – Но ты моя единственная надежда. В последнее время я сам не свой: срываюсь, истерю, страдаю от наплывов гнева, я едва могу с этим справиться. Пожалуйста.

– Так, допустим, но все-таки для начала я хочу задать тебе один вопрос. Ты имеешь права мне не отвечать, так как это медицинская тайна, но все же… У тебя есть какие-либо психиатрические диагнозы?

– Я отказываюсь отвечать на этот вопрос, – скосил глаза в сторону Диего.

– Хорошо, – Мэтт примирительно выставил руки вперед. – Но на всякий случай: я не врач, и я не смогу тебя вылечить, понимаешь? Полноценную помощь ты можешь получить только у специалиста.

– Я знаю, – Диего выглядел огорченным. – Прости, наверное, я зря пришел.

Он встал с дивана, но вдруг почувствовал, как его запястье охватила горячая ладонь Мэтта.

– Слушай, проблема не в том, что я не хочу помочь. Проблема в том, что я боюсь, как бы тебе не стало еще хуже.

Диего обернулся. Пронзительно-серые глаза Лемье глядели на него в упор, словно пытаясь просканировать и разгадать, что же все-таки происходит.

– Ты поможешь мне?

– Да, – услышал он в ответ. – Всем, чем смогу.

***

– Да кому он нужен!

Диего пронзительно вскрикнул, резко вскинул голову и широко раскрыл глаза. Он дышал отрывисто и то и дело пропускал возможность нормально набрать воздух в легкие.

– Мистер Карлос, с вами все в порядке?

Стоявшая у доски мисс Лотери обеспокоенно смотрела на инстинктивно подорвавшегося с места после упоминания собственной фамилии Диего. Кажется, его пробуждение оторвало ее от письма, так как рука женщины с зажатым в ней маркером застыла в непосредственной близи от белого полотна доски.

– Нет. Пожалуй, я и правда плохо себя чувствую. Можно мне выйти?

– Конечно, – мисс Лотери кивнула, и Диего, собрав все свои вещи, пулей метнулся к выходу. Переступая порог аудитории, он слышал, как долетают до него шепотливые переговоры однокурсников, ехидные смешки, и ощущал спиной их пристальный взгляд.

Всю оставшуюся пару он просидел у дверей кабинета, в котором были занятия у группы Мэтта и Эммы. Самочувствие его было на редкость отвратным. С каждым днем становилось все хуже: сны с участием отца продолжались уже вторую неделю подряд, и из-за них Диего недосыпал, раздражался по любому поводу и перманентно чувствовал себя подавленным. А теперь в копилку неприятностей добавился еще и этот случай.

– Что, Карлос, совсем с катушек съехал? – вывел его из мыслительного транса чей-то насмешливый тон. – Я думал, ты классный парень, веселый, интересный, а оказалось, что ты всего лишь обычный алкаш с повернутой психикой. Что ж тебе там такое приснилось, что ты аж закричал? Я теперь не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю.

Подняв глаза, Диего увидел перед собой одного из своих одногруппников, с которым он общался в своей жизни максимум раза два. Кажется, его звали Эрни. Или Энди. Нет, кажется, все-таки Эрни.

– Да ничего необычного, – стиснув кулаки, ответил он. – Всего лишь твое лицо.

Эрни насупился.

– Ты слишком много на себя берешь, Карлос, – сказал он, противно причмокивая. – Не зря ведь Диаз перебежал от тебя к О’Брайану, должна была быть причина, и теперь я вижу, что это за причина такая. Ты ненормальный.

Диего, стараясь выровнять дыхание, едва сдержал себя, чтобы не вмазать ему по челюсти. Вместо этого он глубоко вдыхал-выдыхал и медленно считал про себя до десяти, как недавно посоветовал делать Мэтт в стрессовых ситуациях.

– Что тут стряслось? – строгий голос со стороны вызвал в душе Диего ликование. – Макмиллан, Карлос, у вас какие-то проблемы?

– Что вы, профессор, все супер, – расплылся в фальшивой улыбке Эрни и тут же поспешил ретироваться.

– А что насчет вас, Карлос? – сместил фокус внимания с одного студента на другого Дикий Джексон.

– Я жду Мэттью Лемье.

– А разве вы не должны быть на парах? – испепеляющий взгляд из-под очков был призван выбивать из учащихся чистосердечные признания о прогулах, но Диего учился здесь уже второй год и достаточно приноровился к привычкам профессора, чтобы легко поддаваться.

– Сэр, до конца занятия осталось пять минут – он указал на настенные часы, – нас отпустили чуть пораньше, чтобы мы успели перекусить.

– Что ж, отлично, – Джексон вынужден был признать свое поражение и отступить. – Но я все равно слежу за вами, Карлос.

На это заявление Диего лишь покорно пожал плечами и сказал: «Хорошо, сэр».

– Это снова был тот сон, – чуть позже по пути к кафетерию делился переживаниями с Мэттом он. – Про отца. Ну, помнишь, о котором я тебе рассказывал?

Лемье кивнул.

– Он не оставляет меня ни на секунду. Стоит мне заснуть, как я сразу оказываюсь перед той дверью. Это невыносимо. Я хочу спать, но не могу, потому что каждый раз вижу одно и то же, после чего просыпаюсь в панике. Мне кажется, еще чуть-чуть и я сойду с ума.

– Ситуация усугубляется. Это то, чего я боялся, – Мэтт неутешительно покачал головой. – Диего, прошу тебя, нужно обратиться к врачу.

– И что он сделает? – грубо прервал его тот. – Сотрет мне память или сразу сделает лоботомию?

– Ни то, ни другое, но он явно сможет сделать намного больше, чем я. Я не стану заставлять, но, пожалуйста, подумай об этом. Обещаешь подумать?

Диего согласно потряс головой.

– Чудесно, а пока предлагаю переменить тему, – Мэтт пригнулся и жестом призвал Диего сделать то же самое. – Тем более что мне тоже нужна твоя помощь.

– Что случилось?

– Ничего серьезного, – он слегка кивнул головой. – Слушай внимательно: позади тебя за дальним столиком в одиночестве сидит парень с темными волосами до плеч. Несколько дней назад он приехал в колледж в качестве студента по обмену и назвался Вэрианом. С тех пор я пристально за ним наблюдаю. Если ты обернешься, то увидишь его. Подожди, пока не нужно этого делать, он смотрит прямо сюда. 

– Но что в нем такого необычного? – недоуменно развел руками Диего. – В нашу группу тоже попал зарубежный студент, и я не особо от этого в восторге, но почему тебя это так напрягает?

– Есть три причины. Для начала, угадай, откуда он прилетел.

– Э-э… – Диего потер подбородок. – Канада?

– Точно, – подтвердил догадки Мэтт. – Потом, он ничего не смыслит в экономической теории. Не смог ответить на банальнейший вопрос о формуле Кобба-Дугласа.

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я бы тоже не смог, – произнес Диего, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть от стыда.

– Это было частью нашего практического задания.

– А, ну тогда другое дело, – стыд разом сошел на нет. – По логике, нужно было подготовиться к занятиям.

– Именно, – Мэтт улыбнулся. – И напоследок, во время нашего знакомства он никак не отреагировал на мое имя. То есть вообще. Не переспрашивал, правда ли это или ложь. Не стал просить автограф. Фотографию на память. Вообще ничего, – он провел рукой по лицу. – Не пойми меня неправильно, такое случается, и, в общем-то, по отдельности все эти события не вызвали бы у меня никакой реакции, но в совокупности я вынужден предполагать, что что-то тут не чисто.

– И?.. – Диего не терпелось узнать, что задумал Лемье.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты следил за ним. Не постоянно, конечно, но по мере возможности.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что этот парень представляет опасность?

– Вряд ли, – отрицательно покачал головой Мэтт. – Но для меня это важно, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты серьезно отнесся к моей просьбе. Если ты не готов, то…

– Нет-нет, я готов, – на лице Диего проявилась решительность. – Я максимально серьезен.

– В таком случае я рад, что могу положиться на тебя, – Мэтт потрепал его по плечу. – Кстати говоря, как насчет прогуляться? 

Диего удивленно похлопал глазами.

– Что прямо сейчас? Но у меня… – он осекся. Если подумать, то не так уж сильно ему хочется учиться. – У меня просто нет шарфа, забыл дома, а там прохладно. Боюсь простудиться.

– Не страшно, – парировал Лемье. – Я дам тебе свой.

– И куда же мы пойдем? – спустя некоторое время спросил Диего, натягивая полосатый серо-зеленый шарф Лемье на нос.

– Не знаю, – ошарашил его ответом тот. – А куда бы ты хотел?

– Ну-у, честно говоря, мне все равно холодно, поэтому я не уверен, что смогу долго бродить по улицам. Плюс, я немного голоден.

– Раз так, то наилучшим вариантом мне видится Уан-Пенн-Плаза. Тут как раз недалеко.

Противопоставить этому Диего было нечего, поэтому предложение он принял с охотой.

– Выглядишь невеселым, что-то не так? – спросил Мэтт уже после того, как они уселись за свободный столик. – Тебе не понравились пончики? Не может быть, они прекрасны, ты просто плохо распробовал. Возьми еще один.

Он протянул Диего пакет с пончиками, но тот отрицательно качнул головой.

– Не надо, спасибо, дело не в пончиках.

– А в чем же? – не унимался Мэтт. – Любую беду может поправить вкусный пончик.

– Мэттью Лемье, хватит со мной сюсюкаться и пытаться меня кормить, – внезапно взорвался Диего, хмуря брови. – Я же сказал, что не хочу.

– Окей, твое слово – закон, – тот пожал плечами, – просто обидно, что вся эта вкуснятина достанется мне, и ты так ее и не попробуешь.

– Прекрати, – Диего засмеялся. – Я разрешаю: можешь съесть все, если хочешь.

– Благодарю, – Мэтт притворно поклонился, отчего его темные очки, из-за которых он становился похож на Нео из Матрицы, чуть не слетели. Он спешно поправил их. – Мне надо много есть, так что пренебрегать разрешением я не буду.

– Но ты же модель. Тебе не надо, ну, за фигурой следить? – понятия «много есть» и «модельный бизнес» плохо укладывались друг с другом.

– Ну, я в первую очередь мужчина весом в сто семьдесят один фунт и ростом шесть и одна футов. – На секунду повисло неловкое молчание. – Впрочем, ты прав, Верджи меня по голове не погладит за сладкое.

– Верджи?

– Да, главный редактор Everyzine, журнала, в котором я снимаюсь.

Последнюю фразу Мэтт произнес максимально тихо.

– С другой стороны, по моему скромному мнению, журнал сейчас переживает творческий упадок и откровенно деградирует, так что еще один пончик мне не повредит.

Он с пакостной улыбкой вновь зашуршал рукой в пакете.

– Это твое мнение? И как тебя за него до сих пор не уволили?

– Во-первых, меня уважают, – ответил Мэтт, жуя пончик, из-за чего часть звуков проглатывалась. – Во-вторых, это мое тщательно скрываемое личное мнение, мое же официальное мнение отличается повышенной лояльностью к журналу и пропитанностью духом корпоративизма, но не отражает объективной сути дел.

Диего наблюдал за тем, как Мэтт поедает пончики, и периодически вставлял реплику-другую, как вдруг его внимание привлек кто-то на фоне. Скосив глаза в сторону от Мэтта, Диего увидел того, кого ожидал увидеть в последнюю очередь.

– Мэтт, Мэтт, посмотри, – Диего слегка наклонился вперед, шепча. – Он здесь.

Лемье тут же напрягся. Подняв бровь, словно спрашивая, можно ли ему посмотреть, и получив кивок, он обернулся. Перед его взором предстал Вэриан, якобы студент по обмену, сидевший прямо сейчас за одним из столиков и будто бы даже не замечавший их.

– Я так и знал, – на лбу Мэтта появились морщины. – Нас выслеживали. 

– И что теперь делать? – взволнованно пискнул Диего, уже чувствуя, как подкатывает волна паники.

– Надо сбить его со следа, – решительно сказал Мэтт и встал со стула. Он шел быстро и делал такие огромные шаги, что Диего едва успевал за ним. Всего за несколько минут они покинули Уан-Пенн-Плаза и направились по 8-ой авеню в сторону Центрального парка.

– Как думаешь, зачем ему слежка? – поинтересовался Диего, когда они вдвоем, пытаясь отдышаться, медленно прогуливались по пешеходным дорожкам парка. Вопрос прозвучал достаточно наивно.

– Именно это мне сейчас и предстоит выяснить, – лаконично ответили ему.

– Ты не считаешь, что это может быть опасно? Вдруг это наемный убийца? Может, стоит передать это дело полиции?

– Не думаю, что полиции будет интересно разбираться в наших с отцом семейных отношениях. Люди и так загружены работой, оставь их в покое.

– Ты… – Диего застопорился. – Ты хочешь сказать, что во всем этом замешан твой отец? Но это же безумие! Зачем ему это?

Мэтт вымученно улыбнулся.

– Я рад, что хотя бы ты это понимаешь, но все относительно. Для тебя это безумие, а для меня – реалии жизни. Отцу что-то от меня нужно, и он не успокоится, пока не получит свое.

– А я еще думал, что это мой отец – истинное зло, заладил сниться по ночам и не отпускает, – Диего криво усмехнулся. – Но он хотя бы не преследует меня в реальности в прямом смысле слова.

– Еще ничего не доказано, но, да, тебе на самом деле повезло, что никто не пытается тебя выслеживать, – Мэтт достал айфон и набрал какой-то номер. – Я вызову Форда, чтобы он отвез тебя домой.

– Что? Зачем такие сложности, не надо, я и сам могу… – оборвал себя на полуслове Диего, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом Лемье.

– Я сказал, я вызову для тебя Форда. Это не обсуждается.

Спорить с ним в таком состоянии не хотелось.

***

День святого Валентина настал абсолютно внезапно и застиг всех врасплох. Четырнадцатое февраля, выпавшее по дурацкому стечению обстоятельств на понедельник преподнесло студентам NYSMEF не только праздничный бонус в виде танцевального вечера, но и подставу в виде теста по маркетинговым технологиям. Диего написал тест от балды, ставя крестики на те места, какие ему больше нравились с точки зрения эстетики. Он так и не подготовился по причине того, что ему ужасно не хватало концентрации. Строчки начинали плыть перед глазами, стоило взять конспекты в руки, а мысли путаться и связываться в тугой ноющий узел. Учиться в таких условиях оказалось невозможно.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил у него Мэтт, сразу же прочувствовавший, что что-то не так. Иногда казалось, что у него есть рентгеновское зрение, и этот парень правда видит все насквозь. – Идешь сегодня в «Виктори»?

– Придется, – равнодушно ответил Диего. – Я же обещал, что помогу, к тому же мне позарез нужны деньги.

– Понимаю. Если хочешь, я могу подвезти тебя сегодня вечером.

– Нет, спасибо, не надо, я приеду сам, – сказал он, на что Мэтт не стал возражать.

Диего думал, что настроение улучшится, приди он домой и отведай свежевыпеченного пирога, который обещала сделать мать сегодня вечером, но, оказавшись в квартире, он понял, что ему стало только хуже. В квартире было темно, холодно и пусто, пирог отсутствовал, а мать задерживалась на работе.

«Да что ж ты будешь делать! – гневно думал он, роясь в шкафу в поисках подходящей одежды на выход. – Не день, а сплошное разочарование».

Он доставал из шкафа одну вещь за другой и скидывал их в одну, потихоньку растущую горку на кровати. Только сейчас он вдруг осознал, что ему нечего надеть. Ну, точнее, надеть-то было что, но эти вещи выглядели такими заношенными, что Диего было неудобно показываться в них на людях. С сожалением он взглянул на «Финансиста» Драйзера, в чьих страницах была спрятана подаренная Мэттом карточка. Если бы он вспомнил о ней раньше, то мог бы прикупить себе что-нибудь приличное. Он перевел взгляд с книги на шкаф и приметил в углу полки как попало скомканную рубашку, которую ему также любезно подарил Мэтт. Диего сморщился. Ну и позорище, до сих пор неприятно вспоминать о том дне рождения. Вытащив рубашку, он повертел ее в руках, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что она выглядит в разы лучше любой его одежды. Пришедшая в следующую секунду мысль смутила его: нет, надевать эту рубашку на танцы рискованно, что если Мэтт узнает ее? Будет очень неловко. Плюс, она ему велика. С другой стороны, если закатать рукава, заправить ее в штаны, а сверху скрыть ее под… Диего снова поморщился. Жилеткой. Он терпеть не мог жилетки в отличие от Людмилы, которая с самого детства постоянно норовила одеть его в жилетку вместо пиджака.

«Тебе очень идет! – приговаривала она, готовя его в первый класс. – Даже больше, чем твоему папе!»

Это было роковой ошибкой. После этих слов Диего и начал ненавидеть жилетки всей душой. А также школьную форму, в которой верхняя часть костюма считалась для мальчиков обязательной.

Он вздохнул. Выбора у него все равно особенно не было. Либо нормальная рубашка плюс жилетка, либо его страшные, поношенные рубашки без жилетки. Надо выбирать меньшее зло.

К началу танцев он опоздал. Сначала ему пришлось мириться с необходимостью ненавистной жилетки, потом выслушивать от пришедшей в последнюю минуту матери, как он все-таки хорош в ней, а напоследок он долго возился с фордиком. Машина упорно не хотела заводиться. Выйдя из салона, Диего встал перед капотом и громко сказал, как если бы фордик мог что-то понять:

– Имей в виду, я упертее, чем ты, и так просто не сдамся. Работай давай!

После этого машина завелась, за что Диего погладил ее по сидению и мягко произнес:

– Вот сразу бы так. Человек против машины – один-ноль, прости, Скайнет, не сегодня.

В «Виктори» было шумно. Даже слишком. Обычно в кафе царила достаточно спокойная атмосфера, но сегодня был необычный день. Лонг-Райт, пользуясь панибратскими отношениями с владельцем кафе – бывшим студентом NYSMEF, арендовал его за полцены и был невероятно доволен собой. Сам владелец тоже находился в приподнятом настроении: он отпустил по домам всех своих официантов, что означало неплохую экономию на их зарплатах. Вместо них пусть работают студенты-волонтеры, согласившиеся весь вечер бегать туда-сюда за какие-то нищенские пять долларов в час.

– Отлично выглядишь! – встретила Диего на входе Эмма. – Ты немного опоздал, так что вливаться придется сходу, инструктаж ты пропустил. Но если вкратце, то не соваться в центр танцпола, не грубить студентам и разносить всем воду. Ясно?

– Так точно, мисс, – отчеканил Диего и по указу девушки направился к барной стойке. Получив в свое распоряжение поднос с напитками, он пошел по стенке, предлагая всем встречным освежиться. Народу и правда было много. Казалось, что «Виктори» едва вмещает в себя всю эту толпу.

– Добрый вечер, – Диего повернулся на голос, раздавшийся с правой стороны. – Полагаю, я могу взять себе попить?

– Конечно, Мэтт, – он протянул поднос, чтобы Лемье сам мог выбрать себе понравившийся стакан. – Безумная вечеринка.

– Согласен, – кивнул тот, отпивая глоток. – Тут слишком людно и тесно, из-за чего я вынужден стоять у стены, а такими темпами никто не сможет оценить по достоинству мой внешний вид.

Диего отступил на шаг, чтобы осмотреть Мэтта с головы до ног. Элегантный темно-красный костюм сидел на нем превосходно, а тонкий светло-серый галстук, выделяющийся яркой полосой на черной рубашке, подчеркивал его глаза.

– Ненавязчиво напрашиваешься на комплимент?

– Диего Карлос, напрашиваться на комплимент – это своего рода искусство, овладеть которым не всякому дано. И даже мне, раз уж меня раскрыли.

– Без обид, мне на самом деле нравится. И прическа… с этим зачесом ты напоминаешь мне Рика Эстли! Ну, знаешь, never gonna give you up…

– Never gonna let you down. Да-да, в курсе. [2]

– Чудненько! – кто-то ткнул Диего в спину. На проверку оказалось, что это был один из студентов, желавший воды. Разобравшись со студентом, он обернулся и заметил пристальный взгляд Мэтта, застрявший где-то на уровне собственной шеи.

– Знакомая вещица, – задумчиво проговорил тот, разглядывая рубашку. – Я ведь не ошибаюсь, это она?

– Что она? Ты вообще о чем? – похлопал глазами Диего, играя дурачка. Самое время перевести тему. – Слушай, а ты Ала не видел?

Обведя взглядом зал, он успел заметить вовсю веселящегося Дилана, но вот Ала рядом с ним не наблюдалось.

– Нет. А что?

– Да так, ничего, – Диего оставалось лишь грустно вздохнуть. Он был таким дураком, думая, что его хотят заменить Диланом. Тогда ему казалось, что его будто выбросили за борт за ненадобностью, а в итоге все с точностью до наоборот. Он повел себя по-дурацки, чем оскорбил Ала, и теперь чувствовал вину и желание извиниться как можно скорее. – Ладно, мне пора возвращаться к моим временным обязанностям, а то есть сомнение, что стоять на месте – это хорошая идея.

Танцы тем временем набирали обороты. За пультом активизировался приглашенный диджей-ведущий, чтобы объявить о начале основной части вечеринки – конкурс на пару вечера. Конечно, Диего не собирался в этом участвовать: во-первых, он пришел один, а во-вторых, у него есть работа, которую нужно выполнить. В своем темпе он обошел половину зала, как вдруг вновь натолкнулся на Мэтта.

– Как ты здесь оказался? – вопрос вырвался у Диего произвольно, еще до того, как пришло осознание, что он идиотский.

– Просто перебрался на эту сторону зала, – был простой ответ на идиотский вопрос. – Чтобы ты знал: Ала я так и не нашел, зато Вэриан здесь.

– Что? Он опять играет в детектива-следователя? – руки Диего задрожали, и поднос пошел ходуном, поэтому Мэтт решил перенять его на время. – Мне надоело, может, стоит просто подойти к нему и спросить в лоб, зачем ему это?

– Даже не вздумай, иначе мы его спугнем, – резко предостерег его Мэтт. – Считаешь, это он ведет охоту на нас? Как бы не так.

Его лицо озарила самоуверенная улыбка, после чего он слегка повернул голову и помахал кому-то. Повторив движение головой, Диего увидел, что к ним шла Нгози. Судя по подносу в руках, сегодня она тоже была официанткой.

– Привет, – поприветствовал ее Мэтт. – Решила помочь с разносом воды?

– Ага, кто ж, если не я? – с лучезарной улыбкой ответила девушка. Диего в очередной раз поразился ее энтузиазму. – А вот от тебя, Мэттью, я не ожидала, честно…

– А, нет-нет, ты неверно все поняла, – сказал тот, хмыкнув, – я и не собирался. Это Диего, он сегодня твой коллега. А я помогаю. На добровольных началах.

Он подмигнул ему, тут же вогнав в краску.

– А вообще-то, дорогая Нгози, не могла бы ты оказать нам обоим небольшую услугу?

– Конечно, парни, чего надо? – охотно согласилась та.

– А теперь медленный танец, – донеслось со стороны диджейского пульта. – Кавалеры приглашают дам, дамы приглашают кавалеров – неважно, главное, что приглашают! Приятная музыка от нас в подарок.

– Подержи, пожалуйста, – Мэтт передал девушке поднос. – Мы скоро вернемся, не скучай.

«Это было некрасиво», – пронеслась скорая мысль, но она оборвалась, как только Диего почувствовал, что его тянут за руку.

– Что ты делаешь? – произнес он первое цензурное, что более-менее оформилось у него в голове. – Куда ты меня тянешь? Что происходит?

– Расслабься, Диего, – голос Мэтта будто бы понизился и приобрел интимные нотки. – Отдайся музыке, в танцах это самое важное.

– Танцах? Каких, к черту, танцах? – хрипло ответил он, чувствуя, как на талию ложится чужая ладонь. И причем не женская, а мужская. – Что ты делаешь?

– Всего лишь хочу потанцевать, – он красноречиво взглянул на Диего. – С тобой. Просто один ни к чему не обязывающий танец. Ты же не откажешь мне при всех?

Упоминание о том, что они в помещении не одни, пришлось как хлесткая пощечина. «При всех, при всех», – звучало в голове невыносимым колокольным звоном. Он хотел было сказать что-то, стенать, умолять отпустить его, но понимал, что не может. Силы будто разом покинули его, и он обвис на чужих руках картофельным мешком, но Мэтт, похоже, совсем не заметил этого. На его губах играла улыбка, не устрашающая, не хитрая, не маньяческая, а самая обычная фирменная улыбка Мэттью Лемье, что означало лишь одно – он всегда был таким. Это не опьянение, не приход, не и прикол и даже не страшный сон. Это реальность, в которой Мэтт насильно вытащил его на танцпол под медляк. По телу Диего прошел озноб.

– О-о-о, а у нас, кажется, намечается победитель нашего конкурса, – ехидный голос диджея не предвещал ничего хорошего, а буквально через секунду опасения подтвердились – свет софитов, ранее освещавший зал равномерно, теперь слепил глаза. Сказать, что Диего едва себя сдержал, чтобы не заплакать от режущего света и разрывающих его изнутри чувств, – ничего не сказать.

– Целуйтесь! – вдруг донеслось из темной, сливающейся в единую тень толпы. – Целуйтесь, кому сказала!

– Целуйтесь! – вторил ей другой голос. – Я жажду поцелуя!

– Эти двое такая сладкая парочка! ЛГБТ рулят!

– Поцелуй! Поцелуй!

Это слышалось отовсюду. Толпа озверела, сошлась в более-менее едином мнении и начала скандировать одно и то же слово вновь и вновь.

– Поцелуй! Поцелуй!

Диего, ища спасения, попытался выцепить из толпы Нгози и, о чудо, ему это удалось. Он жалобным взглядом уставился на нее, но встретил в ответ искренние девичьи слезы. Нгози плакала. И это не были горестные или осуждающие слезы. По ее лицу, насколько Диего успел рассмотреть, скользила улыбка. Она была счастлива.

Не успела на него накатить очередная волна безысходности, как он почувствовал сухой жар чужого дыхания, горячие ладони на своих щеках и до безумия нежное прикосновение чужих губ к своим собственным. Сердце екнуло, ухнуло в пятки, но почти сразу же забилось в два раза чаще. Волнение и напряжение моментально куда-то улетучились, а вместо них по телу разлилась сладкая истома. Поцелуй длился всего пару секунд. Мэтт не стал углублять его, превращать момент в пошлость. Все закончилось ровно так же, как началось: легким, невесомым прикосновением.

Они отстранились друг от друга. Диего дышал рвано и чувствовал себя так, словно только что взобрался на Эльбрус без какого-либо снаряжения. Его лихорадило.

– Я думаю, что ни у кого не осталось сомнений – вот они, наши влюбленные дня, победители конкурса, поаплодируем им, – как сквозь толстую стену донеслись до него слова диджея и хлопки. – А, продолжая романтичную линию, хотелось бы зачитать одно из тех писем, что вы писали друг другу и складывали в ящик любви, – диджей поднял над головой коробочку, украшенную сердцами и ленточками. – Сейчас я запущу в нее руку и достану первое попавшееся письмо. Ага, есть! – он пробежался глазами по листку. – О-о, это ужасно романтичные стихи, только послушайте:

Прекрасна, как луна в ночи,  
Она единственная, кто  
Способна вызвать у меня  
Порывы трепета души.

Услышав эти строчки, Диего обомлел. Сквозь него словно прошел электрический разряд.

Прекрасна, как речные переливы,  
Восходы солнца и моря,  
Как невесомые туманы,  
Как запах полевой травы.

От услышанного желудок неприятно сворачивался в узел. Какой кошмар… нет, это невозможно, он отказывался в это верить.

Нет слов, чтоб выразить все ощущенья,  
Что возгораются при встрече взглядов с ней  
Ее люблю я очень – точка!  
И коль ответа нет, судьба моя – забвенье.

Диджей закончил чтение и сделал паузу для аплодисментов. Диего же явственно чувствовал, что его тошнит. Не может быть… не может этого быть…

– Стих написан неким Диего Карлосом и посвящается Эмме Торн! Ну разве не прекрасно? Любовь торжествует!

Диджей восторженно вскинул руку с листком, заводя пластинку. Диего же, окончательно добитый этим ужасным, еще в начале второго курса написанным стихом, который впоследствии считался утраченным, едва мог стоять на ногах. Его мутило, все двоилось, кроме одной-единственной фигуры, обескуражено глядящей на него с возвышения, на котором стоял диджей. Эмма смотрела на Диего, Диего смотрел на нее, все смотрели на Диего, и никто толком не мог сказать, что вообще происходит, и что каждый чувствует.

Что-то обжигающе теплое побежало по подбородку, щипля его. Дотронувшись пальцами до этого нечто, Диего увидел, что они красные и липкие. Характерный металлический запах тут же ударил в нос. Не в силах больше бороться с окружающими обстоятельствами и всей этой неразберихой, он выдохнул, и ноги тут же подкосились. Пол приближался примерно так же стремительно, как Диего терял сознание.

***

Картинка была нечеткой. Диего уже две секунды лежал с открытыми глазами и все еще не мог нормально видеть то, что должно было находиться перед ним, а именно потолок его комнаты. Да, он надеялся, что раз он открывает глаза, лежа, значит, все это было сном. Просто напрягающим, неприятным сном, но не более. О нем можно забыть, как только эта чертова картина мира наконец сфокусируется.

И вот перед глазами в кои-то веки оформился потолок. Правда совсем не тот, что был у него в комнате. Покрутив головой, он осознал, что лежит в машине на задних сидениях. Нет, все-таки не сон. Приподнявшись на локтях и еще чуть-чуть понаблюдав окружение, Диего зацепился взглядом за любимую мамину подвеску, висевшую на зеркале заднего вида, и окончательно решил для себя, что окружение для него не враждебно.

– Ты как? – вопрос, хоть и был задан полушепотом, все равно резкой болью отдался в районе затылка. – Я боялся, что все-таки придется вызывать карету скорой помощи.

Голос принадлежал Мэтту. Он, скрючившись и опустив голову, сидел на смежном с водительским креслом сидении и рассматривал носки собственных ботинок. Выглядел он как провинившийся школьник, пойманный на забаве с поличным и отправленный в кабинет директора.

– Как ты открыл машину? – почему-то именно этот вопрос первым возник у Диего. Впрочем, надо же с чего-то начинать. Сидеть в тягостной тишине после всего, что случилось между ними, не комильфо.

– В твоей куртке был ключ, я решил воспользоваться им, – объяснился Мэтт. – Прости меня за эту самовольность, я просто не хотел ждать, пока приедет Форд, а оставлять тебя валяться на полу – тем более.

– Самовольность? – недовольно переспросил Диего. – Да что уж там, ты сегодня весь состоишь из сплошных самовольностей. Интересно, тебя вообще хоть что-то способно остановить, или тебе просто плевать на чувства и личные границы других людей?

– Обычно я останавливаюсь вовремя и не перегибаю палку, так как здравый смысл и логика – единственное, на что я привык опираться, но… так было до недавнего времени. Рядом с тобой меня как будто перемыкает, и я начинаю вести себя… хм… не так, как ожидалось. Мне жаль.

– Типа срывает крышу? – уточнил у него Диего. – Из-за меня?

– Oui, – подтвердил свои слова кивком тот, внезапно перейдя на французский. – Complètement. [3]

Плечи Лемье начали подергиваться.

– Ты что… плачешь? – от этого предположения Диего испытал что-то сродни когнитивному диссонансу. Хотя, на самом деле, его даже этим уже вряд ли можно было серьезно удивить.

– Нет, – плечи продолжали дергаться. – Просто мне тяжело дышать и говорить.

Диего нахмурился.

– Не верю. Не верю больше ни единому твоему слову. Повернись.

И Мэтт повернулся. Он действительно не плакал, но выглядел так жалко, потрепанно и взъерошено, что последний налет идеальности и превосходства спал. Сейчас они вдвоем были как никогда похожи друг на друга. Да, все же Мэттью Лемье – такой же обычный человек, склонный совершать ошибки и расплачиваться за них.

– Теперь веришь? – его глаза были обращены к Диего. Тот под этим взглядом почувствовал себя каким-то злым отчимом, издевающимся над пасынком, и попросил отвернуться обратно. Мэтт беспрекословно исполнил просьбу. – Прошу, выслушай меня. Я могу все объяснить.

Диего промолчал. Гордость бесновалась, возмущение бурлило в груди, хотелось рвать и метать, но вместо этого он вдруг осознал, что стоит усмирить бурю в душе, если не хочет наломать еще больших дров.

«Один, два, три, – считал он про себя, – разве не иронично, что именно Мэтт предложил этот метод успокоения? Четыре, пять, шесть… да, это именно что иронично. Семь, восемь, девять, десять».

Глубокий вдох.

– Хорошо, – по слогам произнес Диего, скрестив руки на груди. – Я готов тебя выслушать. В конце концов, я уже совершил подобную ошибку однажды, не выслушал человека и потерял его в итоге. Не хочу снова наступать на одни и те же грабли.

– Très bien, alors... [4] – Мэтт набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, видимо, готовясь к очень длинному монологу, ну или просто собираясь с мыслями. – Для начала сразу же хочу сказать одну вещь – я никогда, слышишь, никогда тебе не лгал.

– Ага, а тот факт, что ты гей, ты просто забыл сообщить, не так ли? – не удержался от язвительного комментария Диего. Ненадолго его хватило.

– Не так, хотя бы потому, что, во-первых, я не гей, а бисексуал, а во-вторых, моя идентичность никого особенно не интересовала до сего дня. У меня не было цели скрывать это, просто я не считаю необходимым говорить о каких-то вещах просто так, когда о них никто не жаждет слышать.

– Допустим, – пытаясь не вступать в открытый конфликт, сказал Диего. – Но почему нельзя было сразу сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь? К чему был весь этот цирк с танцами и поцелуем? Зачем ты вообще это сделал? У тебя не появилось мыслей, что я не хочу, что мне неприятно? И как с этим связана Нгози? Вы заранее сговорились, или что?

– Нгози? – Мэтт встрепенулся. – Нет, я… я ни с кем не сговаривался, конечно. Что за чушь?

– Тогда что это было?

– Я… – он замялся, – я не имею понятия. Я подумал, что ты не будешь против, так как по легенде мы уже давно встречаемся. Сейчас я осознаю, что поступил опрометчиво, но тогда мне казалось, что все идет как надо. Я же говорю, иногда в твоем присутствии эмоции побеждают разум.

Он снова повернулся и изобразил сумасшествие, глупо махая руками. Диего не удержался и улыбнулся. В этой своей искренней непосредственности Мэтт казался таким уязвимым. Дотронься до него пальцем, и он рассыплется на тысячи осколков. Диего в очередной раз переживал открытие: как же много в нем рефлекторной, годами наработанной образности. Неприступность крепости и напор бульдозера – лишь способы самозащиты.

– Я понимаю, – смягчился вдруг Диего. – Но всего-то и требовалось, что спросить, уточнить. Ты всегда так делаешь, вспомни, до этого дня ты всегда проявлял вежливость по отношению ко всем, хоть и держался от многих на расстоянии. Здесь все то же самое. Надо было только спросить… – он почесал подбородок, отмечая, что крови нет. Видимо, Лемье стер ее, пока он был в отключке. – Я, кажется, понял. Тебя ошарашило, так сказать, преодоление барьера, который отделяет друзей и знакомых от тех, кто проявляет к тебе заботу. Я, Эмма, в каком-то смысле Ал и еще куча других людей, их внезапно стало слишком много. Ты просто банально не привык к такому, я прав?

Мэтт не ответил. Не знал, что ответить. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни.

– Вот, что тебе нужно. Вот, чего тебе не достает. Заботы. Извини меня за излишнюю прямолинейность, но твой отец, может, и заботится о тебе, но как-то странно. Я бы даже сказал жутко. Строгие разговоры, похожие на общение судебного пристава и заключенного, домашний арест, слежка. Он что тебя, за особо опасного преступника, разыскиваемого Интерполом, а не собственного сына держит?

– Диего, я же говорил тебе, что еще не факт, что Вэриан с ним связан…

– Неважно! – прервал его Диего. – Это не имеет большого значения, сам факт того, что ты подумал на собственного отца уже о многом говорит. В общем, это я все к чему, мне важно, чтобы все мои друзья чувствовали себя комфортно рядом со мной, но и в обратную сторону это должно работать тоже. Мне должно быть комфортно с ними. Мне комфортно с тобой, Мэтт, это правда, – Диего улыбнулся, – но мне нужно знать, что и ты не будешь страдать рядом со мной и сходить с ума. Помнишь, в один день я пришел к тебе в пентхаус и стал просить помощи? – теперь настала очередь Мэтта улыбаться. – Мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то выслушал меня, смог понять, что я чувствую, поддержал советом и дал пинок в сторону самосовершенствования. Мне казалось, что никто, кроме тебя, не сможет помочь мне, ты виделся мне лучшим наставником, достигшим всех возможных высот. И, вообще-то, так оно и есть, за исключением одного. Ты, как и я, совершенно не умеешь контролировать свои эмоции. Только я не умею справляться с негативными эмоциями, а ты, на удивление, с позитивными. Ты привык подавлять чрезмерную радость, громкий смех и душащую изнутри потребность в заботе и нежности, я – неуемную ненависть, серую грусть и самоедство. Но подавление не лечит, а еще сильнее травмирует.

Диего протянул Мэтту руку.

– Поэтому я предлагаю помогать друг другу с тем, чтобы справляться с этими душевными багами. Я думал, что только мне нужна помощь, но оказалось, что ты нуждаешься в ней не меньше моего, и я готов тебе помочь. Всем, чем смогу, – он на секунду задумался, – но при условии, что ты больше ничего от меня не скрываешь и не пытаешься меня поцеловать. Не пойми меня неправильно, я не против сексуальных меньшинств, но нам обоим правда нужно разобраться в своих чувствах, окей? А пока, надеюсь, мы сможем оставаться друзьями. В первую очередь мы – M. A. D. E., самая крутая и дружная банда NYSMEF.

– Окей, – Мэтт пожал протянутую ему руку. Сейчас он уже не выглядел настолько разбитым, что определенно повысило Диего настроение еще на пару воображаемых пунктов. – Я приму твою помощь с большим почтением и благодарностью.

Вдруг в окно постучали. За ним виднелось лицо личного водителя Мэтта.

– Привет, Форд, – сказал тот, опустив окно. – Знакомься, этот автомобиль – твой тезка, сегодня тебе выпал замечательный шанс отвезти меня и Диего на нем до... 

– Моего дома! – встрял в их разговор Диего. – Но вообще-то я бы и сам мог...

– Ни за что, – возмутился Лемье. – Поведет Форд, это не обсуждается.

– Сэр, – водитель поморщился, – эта машина, она… я боюсь, как бы она не встала где-нибудь посередине дороги.

– Она только кажется такой несуразной, – протянул Мэтт, – На самом деле, возможно, она еще может дать фору твоему БМВ.

– Маловероятно, сэр, – ревниво произнес тот. – Простите, но я очень сомневаюсь в безопасности этой машины.

– Дорогой мой Форд, – Диего отметил, что в голосе Мэтта снова стала появляться уверенность, щедро сдобренная сарказмом и некоторой долей надменности. – Я безгранично ценю тот факт, что ты так отчаянно переживаешь за мое здоровье, и именно поэтому я готов доверить тебе свою жизнь на дороге целиком и полностью, но, пожалуйста, вспомни, что я плачу тебе не за споры со мной, а непосредственно за вождение.

Услышав это, водитель спохватился и все-таки открыл дверцу, спеша выполнить свою задачу. Несколько секунд просражавшись с застревающим ремнем безопасности, он наконец завел машину, и фордик, стреляя выхлопной трубой, укатил в направлении Бруклина.

***

Удивительно, но после всего произошедшего на танцах Диего стал чувствовать себя лучше. Эмоциональная неразбериха, мешавшая жить, улеглась, сны с участием отца перестали докучать, а с души, по ощущениям, будто оползень сошел, отчего сразу стало так легко-легко, что не описать словами. Встряска в итоге пошла ему на пользу, пусть и заставила пережить адский стресс и до сих пор заявляла о себе многочисленными последствиями в виде неадекватного интереса к его персоне со стороны окружающих. «Почему ты раньше не афишировал ваши с Мэттью отношения?», «Руки прочь от Лемье!», «Определись уже с кем ты, лол», «Шлюха!» – пестрили вопросами, комментариями и сообщениями все его соцсети, но ему было наплевать. Хотя, конечно, немножко все же было обидно, но в целом наплевать. Ему удалось одолеть злость, так что теперь вместо того, чтобы срываться и рвать на себе волосы, он с жалостливой улыбкой читал все эти попытки насолить и продолжал со спокойной совестью их игнорировать. Тем не менее, он здраво оценивал ситуацию и понимал, что требуется время, чтобы сенсация перестала быть таковой, и потому временно прекратил посещать занятия. Нужно было переждать, пока люди наговорятся, насплетничаются и устанут поливать его грязью, поняв, что это уже приелось и больше не доставляет такого удовольствия, как раньше.

На это его надоумил Мэтт, которому, закономерно, тоже досталось. Ему и вовсе пришлось удалить парочку своих аккаунтов и ограничить доступ к другим, чтобы остановить виртуальное наступление обезумевших хейтеров и фанатов. И если Диего, внезапно обретший дзен, относился к случившемуся как к данности, то Мэтт все никак не мог перестать корить себя.

– Мне ужасно жаль, – потупив глаза, убито произнес он, на следующий же день заявившись к порогу чужого дома. – Все эти неприятности – последствия наиболее неадекватного решения за всю мою жизнь. Я осознаю вину и готов нести ответственность за свои поступки.

– Таким образом, суд признает вас виновным, – Диего ударил воображаемым судебным молотком по воздуху, – и назначает вам наказание в виде пирога с кофе. Данное решение вступает в законную силу немедленно и подлежит к исполнению провинившейся стороной.

– Возражение? – уголки губ Мэтта растянулись.

– Никаких возражений в моем суде! Шагом марш на кухню!

– Слушаюсь, ваша честь, – на ходу снимая пальто, отозвался тот.

Пирог, послуживший наказанием, был съеден за рекордные полтора часа, что в очередной раз дало Диего повод поразиться неуемному аппетиту друга, а Людмиле, вскоре вернувшейся с работы, наконец-то познакомиться с Мэттом и заодно поворчать по поводу того, что хоть кто-то в этом доме питается нормально.

– Мэм, позвольте выразить вам свое глубокое почтение и безграничную благодарность за столь теплый прием и наивкуснейший пирог, что я ел в своей жизни. У вас талант, без преувеличения, – Лемье взял со стола салфетку и написал на ней номер. – Если вдруг захотите открыть свой ресторан, звоните, не стесняясь, помогу, чем смогу.

Людмила покрылась румянцем и засмеялась, принимая салфетку и рассыпаясь в ответных благодарностях.

– Какой приятный мальчик, почему ты раньше не приглашал его? – спросила она сразу же после того, как они вдвоем с Диего проводили гостя.

– Ну, видишь ли, он очень занятой и замкнутый человек. Раньше он никогда не выказывал желания заглянуть к нам, – объяснил тот, мысленно добавив: «но сейчас, похоже, все изменилось».

И правда, после этого случая Мэтт еще несколько раз заглядывал к ним на чай или кофе, каждым своим визитом радуя даже не столько Диего, сколько Людмилу, которая буквально расцветала и становилась особенно словоохотливой в его присутствии. В последний раз она так оживилась, когда ей довелось встретиться с Натой, но в том случае можно было бы списать все на неравнодушие Людмилы к России и желание потрепаться на одном из родных языков. В случае же с Мэттом… Диего предполагал, что все дело в его природной харизме, умении выслушать и поддержать беседу, а также в бездонном желудке, которого ей так не хватало в собственном сыне.

– С твоей матерью очень приятно иметь дело, – с подачи Диего этот момент прокомментировал и сам Мэтт. – Она отличный собеседник, прекрасный повар и в целом замечательная женщина. К тому же, полагаю, у нас много общего.

– Общего? Это особенно странно, учитывая, что вы даже не родственники и вообще знакомы всего пару дней.

– Ты не понял, общего в психологическом плане. Я не уверен, но, похоже, у нас схожие психотипы… – заметив некоторое замешательство на лице Диего, он прервался. – Впрочем, не важно. Главное, что ни родственные связи, ни объем проведенного в знакомстве времени на это никак не влияет.

Так или иначе, встречами каждый остался доволен.

Увы, сохранить положительный настрой удалось ненадолго. Приближался март, а вместе с ним медленно приходило осознание, что до конца учебы, а соответственно, и экзаменов остается всего ничего. Надо было возвращаться в колледж и наверстывать упущенное, тем более что, судя по резко схлынувшему потоку сообщений, народ наконец-то успокоился. Мэтт тоже это понимал и готовился со дня на день влиться в учебный процесс. Для Диего это оказалось особенно тяжело. Если раньше на него злился только Ал, то теперь к нему прибавилась как минимум Эмма. Он до сих пор не понимал, как его утерянный недостих оказался в коробке с любовными признаниями, но факт есть факт, и отменить его или стереть у всех из памяти никак нельзя. Придется выходить из положения с честью и бесконечными извинениями.

В аудиторию Диего заходил, физически ощущая на себе многочисленные взгляды одногруппников. С грустью отмечая, что место рядом с Алом занято Диланом, Диего прошел в самый конец и сел за пустую парту. Всю пару он наблюдал за другом со стороны и отмечал, что тот выглядит достаточно счастливым и без него. Тот шепотом переговаривался с О’Брайаном и беззаботно смеялся над его шутками. Похоже, в этой компании Диего был лишним.

– Что ж, на этом мы закончим сегодняшнюю лекцию, – внезапно донесся до него голос мисс Вальдес, а также суетливые движения одногруппников. – Но не спешите собираться, друзья, у нас еще есть несколько минут!

Недовольный гул был подавлен еще в зародыше, так что мисс Вальдес, поблескивая очками, продолжила:

– Основываясь на моем преподавательском опыте, сухие теории укладываются в ваших юных умах не особенно хорошо, поэтому предлагаю вам сыграть в игру, чтобы закрепить пройденное, – она взяла со стола две маленьких бумажки. – Сейчас каждый из вас получит карточку, содержащую в себе информацию о произведенных товарах одного из американских штатов. Это будет таблица, в шапке которой указано название вашего штата, а в основной части – категории товаров и количество произведенных единиц. Ваша главная и единственная задача, основываясь на рикардианской модели абсолютных преимуществ и имеющихся у вас данных, найти себе идеального торгового партнера в виде другого штата, с которым у вас будут взаимные абсолютные преимущества в одном из видов товаров. К примеру, если у вас штат специализируется, то есть имеет наибольшее количество выпущенных единиц, на сельском хозяйстве, тогда когда в добыче нефти он проигрывает, а ваш штат-партнер – наоборот, то это и есть абсолютные преимущества для каждого. Также прошу обращать внимания на названия штатов, вас больше, чем пятьдесят, поэтому они будут дублироваться, что означает, что один и тот же штат не может сотрудничать сам с собой, даже если условие преимуществ выполняется. Тем студентам, кому удастся соблюсти оба правила, получат оценку «отлично» за сегодняшнее занятие. Надеюсь, правила всем понятны, и мы можем начать?

Возражений из зала не последовало, поэтому уже через несколько секунд на парту Диего легла одна из бумажек, перевернутая лицевой стороной вниз. Как только последняя бумажка нашла своего хозяина, мисс Вальдес огласила начало игры, и в аудитории тут же началась ходьба. До конца пары оставались считанные минуты, и поэтому каждый студент ходил туда-сюда, надеясь поскорее найти своего партнера и получить заветную оценку. Диего же взглянул на свою карточку, тяжело вздохнул и привстал с места. Первой его мыслью было пойти к Алу, но он слегка застопорился, наблюдая за тем, как тот тут же начал сверять данные своей карточки и карточки Дилана, после чего оба, похоже, пришли к неутешительным выводам и принялись искать своих партнеров дальше. Решив, что это его шанс, Диего направился к нему. Однако, пробираясь сквозь толпу студентов, он носом к носу столкнулся с Натой.

– Дай пройти, Карлос, не видишь, я пытаюсь найти себе торгового партнера? – язвительно сказала она, пытаясь обойти его, но Диего вдруг, сам от себя не ожидая, схватил ее за руку. – Ты чего творишь?

– Я просто подумал, что ты как-то слишком быстро сбросила меня со счетов, – улыбнулся ей тот. – А вдруг нам есть, что предложить друг другу?

– Даже если и есть, то неужели ты думаешь, что я буду с тобой сотрудничать? Из принципа не буду! – Ната отвернулась, вздернув нос к потолку. – Пусти, противный!

– Ладно, – разжал ладонь Диего. – Как пожелаешь.

Девушка в ответ лишь хмыкнула и поспешила ретироваться. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как продолжать поиски Ала.

– Алло-алло, как слышно? Это Техас, звоним вам с предложением сотрудничать, – произнес Диего, как только они успешно завершились.

– Извините, но у нас в Колорадо сегодня весь день помехи на линии, – ответили ему, – перезвоните позже, желательно никогда.

– Ну, если вы так с нами, то мы будем стрелять и злиться, по-другому мы ведь не умеем решать проблемы. Только в стиле Дикого Запада. Пиу-пиу, – Диего усмехнулся. – Но есть возможность избежать крупных проблем в виде гражданской войны, если вы прямо сейчас повернетесь к нам лицом, а не задницей, и мы поговорим по-нормальному.

Уговоры подействовали, и Ал таки развернулся к нему. Во всем его внешнем виде сквозило открытое пренебрежение.

– И вы всерьез считаете, что гражданская война может начаться из-за наших действий? А как же бревна в ваших глазах?

– Ну, допустим не бревна, с древесиной у нас беда, засушливый климат, знаете ли, но, да, мы те еще товарищи с отстойным характером и привычкой реагировать быстрее, чем думать. Мы не подарок, и мы это понимаем, поэтому надеемся на ваше понимание, прощение и, как итог, возобновление дальнейшего сотрудничества.

– Рискованное предложение, зная вас. Можно получить пулю в висок в любой момент.

– Оружие нам нужно для защиты и охоты; если не будете гнать дичь в нашу сторону и пытаться подменять нас другими штатами и странами, то обещаем повесить ружья на стену или, еще лучше, спрятать в шкаф.

Ал усмехнулся.

– Ладно, товарищи техасцы, предлагайте нам свои товары, – Диего передал ему свою карточку. Тот после тщательного сличения показателей, кашлянул и протянул руку. – Поздравляю, наш доблестный штат готов заключить с вашим взаимовыгодный договор.

Эту фразу они скрепили рукопожатием.

– Окрутительно! – заключил Диего, но тут же получил укоризненный взгляд из-под бровей.

– Попрошу не зазнаваться, авторские права никто не отменял, – упрекнул его Ал, передавая их карточки мисс Вальдес.

– Прошу прощения. Снова, – ответил ему Диего, наблюдая, как преподавательница сначала бегло просмотрела их, а потом, похвалив, сделала заметку напротив фамилий друзей.

– Но ты имей в виду, – сказал ему Ал по пути в кафетерий. – Я тебя еще не полностью простил. Теперь тебе придется заново зарабатывать мое расположение. И лучший способ это сделать – купить мне пожрать.

– Извини, я на мели, – Диего развел руками. – Я даже кофе себе не могу купить, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Гонорар за работу официантом вышел мизерным, а с тем фестивалем все еще ничего не ясно…

– Блин, точняк, я совсем о нем забыл во всей этой суматохе, – Ал резко остановился. – Погнали спросим у Эммы, что да как, она-то точно должна знать.

– Ну, э-э… – к встрече с Эммой прямо сейчас Диего был не готов, но и объяснять свое нежелание идти к ней ни о чем не знающему Алу он хотел еще меньше. В конце концов, что ни делается, все к лучшему. – Ладно, пошли.

До последнего его не покидала надежда, что Эмма сейчас занята, что она на парах и не сможет с ними встретиться, но фатум оказался непреклонен.

– Привет активистам! – поприветствовал девушку Ал в своем стиле, обнаружив ее за дверью учебного офиса. – Мы с Ди хотели спросить, что там по фестивалю? Вроде уже дочерта времени прошло, было бы неплохо узнать, когда мы сможем забрать свой выигрыш.

Эмма, не отрывая глаз от документов, с которыми она работала, хмыкнула.

– Выигрыш? Ты так уверен, что вы победили?

– Конечно, – стоял на своем Ал, – наша заявка была самой сильной, не поверю, если нас кто-то обошел.

– Ладно, ты прав, никто так и не смог вас обойти, – услышав это, ребята радостно переглянулись. Новость о победе временно вытолкала мысли о провале со стихом, – но все, что вы заработали, в итоге достанется колледжу, потому что вы участвовали от лица NYSMEF.

Ал так и застыл с раскрытым ртом. Диего разом приуныл. Плакали его денежки.

– Простите, – Эмма пожала плечами, – я и сама только недавно узнала об этом, но все забывала вам сказать. В любом случае поздравляю с победой. А сейчас мне надо работать, так что, надеюсь, больше вам ничего от меня не надо.

Она бросила на Диего быстрый, колкий взгляд, отчего тому стало неудобно. Ал же, явно из последних сил державший себя в руках, проворчал что-то вроде: «Кругом одни обманщики, никому нельзя верить», и пулей вылетел из кабинета, забыв прихватить с собой друга.

– Ну, вообще-то надо, – оставшись с Эммой наедине, неуверенно произнес Диего. – Я бы хотел сказать, что не знаю, как то дурацкое стихотворение оказалось в том чертовом ящике, может быть, его кто-то нашел и туда подбросил, но я прекрасно понимаю, что это звучит странно, а потому сам до конца не верю в эту теорию. В общем, пожалуйста, не злись на меня, я бы не стал этого делать. Ты ведь знаешь.

Эмма наконец полностью оторвалась от созерцания бумажек и в упор посмотрела на стоявшего перед ней Диего.

– Я уже усвоил, что мне не стоит пытаться добиваться тебя, понял, что нам не быть вместе, я отлично помню наш разговор в лифте, – он нервно переминулся с ноги на ногу. – И что ты думаешь, я бы после этого стал бы снова наступать на одни и те же грабли? Я, конечно, идиот, но не настолько. Мне плевать на потерянный стих, который потом так неожиданно нашелся, но мне не плевать на тебя, и я бы не хотел потерять еще и твою дружбу.

– Да и я тоже хороша, надулась, как дурочка, вместо того, чтобы попытаться прояснить ситуацию, – выдохнула Эмма, улыбаясь. – Просто в какой-то момент мне правда показалось, что ты снова взялся за старое и сделал это нарочно, и я уже всерьез хотела начать тебя избегать. Какой ужас. Тем более тут еще и история с Клеменсом сыграла роль…

– Стоп, что? – поднял бровь Диего. – Клеменсом? Это тот первокурсник?

– Да. Бывший, – девушка поджала губы. – Несколько дней назад он отчислился.

– Что? Почему?

– Я не знаю, и никто не знает. Но… – она прервалась, – но он заявил, что винит в этом тебя.

Ошарашенный столь неприятным поворотом событий, Диего рухнул на ближайший стул.

– Мда, просто отлично. Похоже, теперь меня ненавидит как минимум половина NYSMEF, – он уронил голову на грудь. – Мне и моей репутации конец. Может, тоже отчислиться?

– Ну, это только тебе решать, – поднявшись со стула, Эмма закинула папку с документами на стеллаж. – Но мне кажется, что ты станешь для колледжа намного большей потерей, нежели Клеменс. В конце концов, если ты уйдешь, кого будут ненавидеть все эти люди?

Диего рассмеялся.

– Черт возьми, и то верно. Я не могу лишить их такого удовольствия, добровольно капитулировав. Пусть терпят меня дальше.

Выходил из кабинета он в приподнятом настроении. Сегодня все шло довольно гладко, несмотря на ожидания и известие об уходе Клеменса. Диего направился в кафетерий, полагая, что сможет найти смотавшегося невесть куда Ала именно там, но от конечной цели его снова отвлекли. Едва вошедший в кафетерий он первым делом увидел вовсе не своего друга. Прямо при входе стоял Вэриан и, конечно же, если проследить за направлением его взгляда, то выяснится, что он наблюдал за сидящим к нему спиной Мэттом.

– Привет, Вэриан, – обратился к нему Диего, махая рукой прямо у него перед носом. Тот насупился, но ничего не ответил. – У меня есть к тебе разговор, но давай лучше выйдем, здесь шумно.

Снова игнор. Время переходить к тяжелой артиллерии.

– Слушай, Вэриан, я с тобой не собираюсь играть и притворяться, что не в курсе, зачем ты здесь. Я все прекрасно знаю! – Диего упер руки в бока. – Зачем ты следишь за Мэттом? Что тебе от него надо? Тебе это его отец приказал, да?

После этих слов Вэриан изменился в лице. Весь флер отчужденности резко спал.

– А ты прав, лучше выйдем, – он оскалился и, схватив Диего за шкирку, буквально выволок его из кафетерия. Да, он оказался явно сильнее, чем рассчитывалось. Приперев побледневшего студента к стене, он произнес: – Откуда тебе известно о моем задании?

– Это Мэтт, он сам обо всем догадался, а потом рассказал мне. Он предупреждал, чтобы я не совался, но я все равно сунулся. Пожалуйста, не бейте меня, – на одном дыхании, кряхтя и цепляясь за жизнь, выпалил Диего. Он зажмурился, ожидая удара, которого, впрочем, не последовало. Вместо этого хватку ослабили, и теперь он мог нормально дышать.

– И как давно он все знает?

– Э-э, ну, около месяца, – прикинул Диего.

– Я так и знал, что что-то тут не так, – Вэриан сжал и тут же разжал кулаки. – Лемье не такие идиоты, чтобы давать водить себя за нос, – он задумчиво почесал подбородок, – хоть младший в последнее время и вел себя как настоящий идиот. Теперь-то ясно, чего это он удумал. Сорвать мне наблюдение. Саботаж.

Вэриан хмыкнул.

– Простите, пожалуйста, – осмелился вставит реплику Диего, – что вы имеете в виду под «вел себя как идиот в последнее время»? Это имеет какое-то отношение ко мне?

– К тебе? – Вэриан оценивающе осмотрел вдруг поникшего студента, а потом на его лице отразился след стоящей мысли. – Минутку, блондинистый, я ж тебя помню. Ты тот самый из Уан-Пенн. И на празднике тоже был ты?

Диего, смутившись, кивнул. Вэриан одарил его кротким смешком.

– Ну, тогда поздравляю, тебя использовали, чтобы насолить мне. Как хорошо, что я лучший в своем деле, и не ведусь на такие откровенные провокации. Этот парень хитер как настоящий суперзлодей, не спорю, но не стоит меня недооценивать. 

Он снова гыгыкнул.

– Ну что ж, спасибо за важную информацию, блондинка, я теперь хотя бы понял, что не так, – Вэриан стряхнул с Диего невидимые пылинки, после чего, махнув на прощание рукой, оставил его наедине с мыслями. – Бывай.

Диего же, едва способный переварить новую информацию, на автомате направился к столу Мэтта.

– Значит, это все было спланировано? Большая подстава для Вэриана с использованием меня?

Произнеся это, он наблюдал, как Мэтт застыл на месте, удивленно подняв на него глаза и недожевав яблоко.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Да все о том же, – отвечал тот. – И почему я сразу не догадался, что я всего лишь пешка в твоей игре?

Мэтт нахмурился.

– Диего Карлос, что ты несешь? Объясни, пожалуйста.

– Только что я поймал Вэриана с поличным, не удержался и переговорил с ним. И знаешь, что? Ты был прав от начала и до конца, этот тип шпионил за тобой по приказу твоего отца. Но, похоже, теперь все позади, так как я рассказал ему о том, что ты разгадал его намерения.

Он с гордым видом взглянул на Лемье и с изумлением отметил, что тот выглядит так, словно с него при всех стянули штаны.

– Диего, – он плотно сжал губы, видимо боясь высказать лишнего, – я же просил тебя не лезть к Вэриану. Просил или не просил?

– Ну-у… – протянул Диего, пряча взгляд.

– Просил, – подытожил Мэтт, потихоньку справляясь с шоком от внезапной новости. – А ты все равно полез и тем самым приблизил развязку всего этого представления. Что ж, – он выдохнул, – планы кардинально поменялись, надо действовать. Хорошо, что ты сообщил мне об этом сейчас, пока еще не стало слишком поздно.

Он резко поднялся с места и двинулся к выходу. На его лице читалось беспокойство. Диего, стараясь не отставать, последовал за ним.

– И что ты собираешься делать дальше? Что это вообще за планы такие, которые я, видите ли, сорвал?

– Диего, – произнес Мэтт, не сбавляя шагу, – скажи мне, на этот раз я могу тебе доверять?

– Э-э, да, наверное, но при условии, что ты все-все мне объяснишь!

– Хорошо, – Лемье резко затормозил, отчего Диего чуть не впечатался в его спину. – Купи мне билеты на любой ближайший рейс из Нью-Йорка в Торонто. Деньги не проблема, если что, попроси выписать чек на мое имя. Все объяснения будут позже, – он посмотрел на наручные часы. – Встретимся в аэропорту имени Джона Кеннеди через два часа, я буду ждать тебя у информационной стойки. Мои надежды целиком и полностью возложены на тебя, Диего, не подведи.

Он кротко кивнул, набросил на себя пальто и вышел из здания колледжа.

Следующие два часа Диего ощущал себя сидящим на бомбе замедленного действия, готовой подорваться в любой момент. На душе скребли кошки, а в мозгу крутилась только одна мысль: «Какого черта?». Как оказалось, брать билеты на чужое имя не так уж легко, можно даже сказать, практически невозможно. Ему пришлось здорово понервничать и попререкаться с оператором в этом плане, прежде чем он додумался просто взять и забронировать чертов билет онлайн. Также пришлось здорово побегать по терминалам, которых в Джона Кеннеди было целых восемь. Правда, некоторые из них были временно закрыты, но от этого легче не становилось.

– Черт, черт, – ругался Диего, пробегая мимо очередной стойки и не видя рядом с ней Мэтта. – Черт возьми.

Вскоре ему надоело искать одного человека на общей площади в тысячи акров, и он воспользовался телефоном, чтобы не терять время зря.

– Как успехи? – поинтересовался Мэтт, видя, как в нему подбегает запыхавшийся, ужасно растрепанный и с подергивающимся глазом Диего. – Я надеюсь, тебе удалось достать билеты.

– Да, я забронировал тебе место на рейс «Эйр Канада», он вылетает через полчаса. Тебе осталось лишь выкупить его, – Диего прервался, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Но имей в виду, это не бизнес-класс, так что на комфорт не рассчитывай.

– Чудесно, – Лемье сверился с часами, – пока что я укладываюсь в график. В качестве благодарности возьми это, – он достал бумажник и вытащил оттуда стодолларовую купюру. – Купишь себе чего-нибудь, что ты любишь, кофе, например. Не отказывайся, иначе я обижусь.

– Где ты видел кофе за сто долларов? – смущенно произнес тот, забирая купюру, однако ответа не последовало. Мэтт целиком и полностью погрузился в оплату билета. – Слушай, я все еще не понимаю, что происходит.

– Я лечу в Канаду, – спокойно сказал Лемье. – Ты уверен, что взял то, что нужно, если до сих пор этого не понял?

– Мэтт, я серьезно, – Диего нахмурился. – Что все это значит? По-твоему, это нормально, что тебе пришлось в один момент срываться с места и куда-то лететь?

– Домой, Диего, – оторвал взгляд от экрана айфона Мэтт, – не куда-то, а домой. Из-за твоего вмешательства ситуация повернулась так, что мне приходится возвращаться много раньше, чем планировалось, – теперь он перевел его на часы. – Но пока, к счастью, я не опаздываю.

– Раньше? Опаздываю? – в голове стояла полная путаница. – Что я наделал вообще?

– Пока что ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить. Но у меня мало времени, и если ты будешь задерживать меня своими расспросами, то может стать слишком поздно, – Мэтт положил ему ладони на плечи и стиснул их. – Я обещал объяснить тебе все, и я сдержу обещание, как только вернусь обратно. Договорились?

– Договорились, – растерянно произнес Диего, глядя в серые глаза друга.

– Прекрасно, – Мэтт мимолетно улыбнулся. – А пока давай распечатаем билеты, а заодно купим беруши на случай особо громких детей в салоне.

***

Настойчивые трели дверного звонка не прекращались. Диего слышал их аж из своей комнаты, находясь в плотном коконе из одеяла, и понимал, что тот, кто стоит за дверью, уходить явно не собирается. Этот некто был очень настойчивым, другой на его месте уже бы точно ушел и перестал терзать бедный звонок. Диего стиснул зубы. Людмилы дома не было, а незнакомец продолжал действовать на нервы, так что не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как подняться с кровати и открыть дверь этому товарищу, яростно желавшему достучаться до обитателей квартиры. В прямом смысле слова, так как некто, похоже, принялся пинать дверь. 

– А вот это уже некультурно, – пробурчал Диего и, вооружившись ножом, провернул замок и снял цепочку. Он резко распахнул дверь, готовясь атаковать, если потребуется, но нападать на него никто не собирался. 

– Санта Мария, Карлос, ты чего такой дерзкий? – по ту сторону оказался Ал, слегка ошарашенный открывшимся ему видом на воинственно настроенного Диего в растянутой майке и шортах и ножом в руках. – Совсем одичал что ли? 

– Встречный вопрос: ты зачем начал по двери дубасить? – он осмотрел друга, и его взгляд задержался на чемодане, спортивной сумке и чехле для электрогитары, стоявших подле него. Неужели и он собирается уезжать? Это что, сезонная миграция началась? – Ты вообще зачем сюда заявился с утра пораньше и почему с вещами? 

– Наконец-то ты начал задавать правильные вопросы, на которые у меня есть развернутые ответы! – Ал улыбнулся до ушей. – Но перед тем как я отвечу, можно войти? Это длинная история, и слушать ее с порога будет неудобно. 

Диего отошел в сторону, пропуская его внутрь и помогая занести багаж. Скинув с себя кожанку, Ал прошел на кухню и плюхнулся на стул. Притянув к себе стоявшую на столе кружку, он заглянул в нее и, убедившись, что она пустует, обратился к хозяину квартиры: 

– Диегито, бро, будь другом, дай воды, с самого утра ни глотка не сделал. 

– Может, тебе чаю? Или кофе? – участливо спросил тот. Он и сам был не против немного взбодриться с утра. 

– Да плевать, – откровенно сказал Ал. – Лишь бы побыстрее. 

– Понял, – Диего схватил с полки первую попавшуюся кружку и набрал в нее воды. – Прошу. 

Ал принял кружку, кивнул в знак благодарности и залпом опустошил ее наполовину. 

– Так что за длинная история с тобой приключилась, что ты ко мне пожаловал? 

– А, это, – он махнул рукой. – Временные жилищные трудности. Дело в том, что старушка Ортега, наша арендодательница, собралась проводить дезинсекцию и попросила нас с Алонсо съехать на пару недель. Не знаю, что это ей вдруг в голову ударило, так как лично я ни разу не видел в ее доме ни одного вредителя, но не буду ж я с ней спорить, тем более что она клялась, что ей очень жаль нас выселять, – он сделал еще один глоток. – Алонсо-то сразу нашелся, куда ему податься. Ты вообще знал, что он, оказывается, встречался все это время с девушкой? – Диего отрицательно покачал головой. – Вот и я не знал! А ведь он мой сосед... Короче, он решил пока поселиться у своей второй половинки, а я... А я вспомнил о тебе. А потом о Лемье. Но к нему было как-то стремно идти, особенно после той рождественской бузы, и я все-таки остановился на тебе, потому что в тебе я уверен и знаю, что ты не оставишь меня в беде. 

Ал с просьбой в глазах уставился на Диего. 

– Ну, я... – неуверенно протянул тот. Отказывать Алу было полным свинством, но с другой стороны он ведь жил в квартире не один. Если бы не Людмила, он бы согласился, не раздумывая, а так есть риск, что она будет против. Впрочем, даже если и не против, что при ее уступчивом характере вероятнее, в квартире просто физически нет места для еще одного человека. Даже лишнего спального места не найдется. 

– Ты моя последняя надежда, – перебил размышления невеселый голос Ала. – Мне кроме тебя некуда идти. Разве что под мост ночевать. 

– Ну, это да, мост после джакузи в пентхаусе – это своеобразная деградация, – усмехнулся Диего, смотря в мутное кухонное окно. – Ладно, оставайся. По крайней мере, до вечера, а там придет моя мать и решит твою дальнейшую судьбу. Ну, ты сам понимаешь, кто налоги за жилплощадь платит, тот и решает.

– Справедливо, – Ал согласно кивнул, после чего, недолго думая, схватился за свои, оставленные при входе вещи. – Я тогда это все в твою комнату перетащу, bien? [5]

– Угу, – согласился тот. – Нда, нам бы сейчас уж точно не помешал пентхаус. Там бы попросторнее было.

– Может, таки напроситься к Лемье на передержку или это на грани возможного?

– Скорее второе, хотя бы потому, что Мэтта нет в городе, и он при всем желании не сможет помочь. Он улетел в Канаду, но обещал вернуться.

– Он что? – Ал прищурился, ставя рядом с кроватью чемодан. – Уехал посреди семестра? Но зачем?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Диего, снова чувствуя вину за все случившееся. – Но вроде как это что-то ужасно важное. Что-то, что намного важнее учебы.

– То есть буквально все, – Ал упал на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны. – Свалил, а пентхаус, получается, как раз пустует. И нет бы дать своему лучшему другу Алу ключик на хранение, чтобы ему там спокойненько перекантоваться и не ходить по знакомым как брошенная на обочине шалава. Я б так был рад, так рад!.. Жопа. Прямо натуральная хитрая жопа этот ваш Лемье.

– Насчет натуральной я очень сомневаюсь, – отметил Диего, чувствуя, как горят щеки. – Но в остальном не могу не согласиться.

Ребята рассмеялись. Вообще, если подытожить, то весь оставшийся день они только и делали, что смеялись по разным поводам. То Ал рассказывал какую-то дурацкую шутку или историю из жизни, которую даже не сразу можно идентифицировать как реальную, то Диего, пытаясь выиграть у него в приставку, в жажде победы чуть не валился с дивана, то попадалось на глаза что-то такое, к чему ни тот, ни другой не имели прямого отношения, и от чего у обоих начиналась неконтролируемая истерика. Как, например, фанфик, ссылку на который скинула Диего в твиттере какая-то незнакомая девушка из NYSMEF.

«Я нашла это сегодня и хочу, чтобы ты это прочитал», – интригующе пестрела надпись рядом с ссылкой.

– Рискнем? – скосил глаза на Ала Диего.

– Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское, а я пью, и не только шампанское, значит, обязан рисковать, – протараторил тот. – Если что, я буду героически терпеть и храбро прикрывать глаза ладошкой.

Однако на героическое терпение его хватило ненадолго.

– Мы остались в комнате одни, – с придыханием, едва сдерживая слезы, вслух зачитывал Диего. – Свет слабо освещал ее, но все равно этого освещения хватало, чтобы подчеркивать сверкающие, как тысяча бриллиантов, глаза Мэттью. «Ты сегодня просто сногсшибательно выглядишь, – слова заставили меня задержать дыхание, я едва находил в себе силы продолжать дышать дальше. О боже, неужели… – Я едва борюсь с желанием запереть нас здесь, прижать тебя к стене и хорошенько оттрахать». Мэттью устремился ко мне. Его взгляд явственно ощущался мной, и я вздрогнул, в животе порхали бабочки. Боже, как он прекрасен…

– Все, заткнись! Карлос, заткнись сейчас же! – Ал, кажется, вот-вот тоже готов был перестать дышать, как и герой фанфика, но только от рвущегося наружу судорожного смеха. – Прекрати, иначе я перестану уважать и Лемье, и тебя тоже, – он дрожащими руками откинул волосы с лица и попытался успокоиться, но от этого только сильнее начинал хохотать. – По-моему стоит пойти сунуть голову под кран, чтобы смыть с себя грех от прослушивания этой несусветной херни.

– Хорошо устроился, – аналогично держась из последних сил, с трудом выговорил Диего. – Тебе только голову сполоснуть, а мне придется мыть рот с мылом.

Новая волна смеха накрыла обоих. 

– А еще лучше взять это мыло и намылить веревку, чтобы избавить себя от мучений, а авторов этой писанины от вдохновения на будущие опусы.

– Ну, не знаю, это как-то жестоко, – покачал головой Диего, беря айфон в руки. – По отношению ко мне.

Открыв твиттер, он напечатал в ответ девушке:

«Если ты автор, то знай, что я никогда впредь не буду с тобой общаться. Если автор не ты, то передай ему то же самое».

Вернувшаяся вечером Людмила застала их за просмотром какого-то сериала по телевизору и поеданием китайской еды из коробочки. Узнав про неприятную ситуацию Ала и выслушав его просьбу остаться, она сделалась печальной.

– Конечно, ты мог бы остаться, если бы у нас было бы место для тебя, – проговорила она, поджимая губы.

– Ладно, я понял, – уныло ответил тот, отложив недоеденную коробочку с лапшой, – но все равно большое спасибо за гостеприимность.

– Подожди, мам, дело всего лишь в том, что ему негде спать, так? – внезапно спросил Диего. Людмила кивнула. – Ну, тогда это не проблема, на самом-то деле, – вопросительные взгляды обоих заставили развивать его мысль дальше. – Надо просто купить складную кровать.

– А пока ее нет, что прикажешь мне делать? – поинтересовался Ал, скептически приподнимая бровь.

– А это я предлагаю обмозговать общими усилиями в частном порядке, – Диего бросил в его сторону многозначительный взгляд, а потом с улыбкой повернулся к матери. – Ну что, если мы обещаем решить вопрос, то ему можно остаться?

– Думаю, да, – Людмила пожала плечами, – конечно.

– Класс, спасибо, – он крепко обнял ее, после чего взял Ала за руку и потянул к себе в комнату. – Короче, все, что я могу тебе предложить, это часть моей кровати – она у меня достаточно большая, чтобы мы оба смогли поместиться, – но при двух условиях: мы спим под разными одеялами, и ты не храпишь.

– А больше вариантов нет? – заискивающе поинтересовался Ал. – Ты не пойми меня неправильно, но спать в одной кровати с другим мужиком – последнее, что я хотел бы делать.

– Да нет, почему, есть, конечно. Ты всегда можешь переночевать у кого-то другого.

– Примерно такого ответа я и ожидал. Похоже, у меня нет выбора. Я, в принципе, согласен, но после того фанфика мне чего-то стремно.

– Диаз, – Диего закатил глаза. – Пожалуйста.

– Ладно-ладно, извини, – Ал хихикнул. – Я просто впечатлительный.

Так в квартире Карлосов появился еще один, пусть и временный, жилец. Сначала Диего долго привыкал к новым условиям: плюс еще несколько пар носков на полу, занятая по утрам ванная, обертки от шоколадок под подушкой и остальные прелести соседства. Но, так или иначе, обычно он оставался спокоен и терпеливо указывал Алу на то, что тот тут вообще-то не один. Однако рано или поздно любому спокойствию приходит конец.

– Диего! Диего! – начался один из стандартных дней совсем не стандартно. – Диегито, вставай! Давай, поднимай свои булки с кровати.

– Что… что происходит? – пытаясь разлепить глаза, произнес Диего. – К чему такая спешка? Сегодня же суббота.

– И что, что суббота? – продолжал трясти его за плечи Ал. – Я, между прочим, в любой день голодный!

– В смысле? – вырываясь из рук друга, вопрошал Диего. – Я тут при чем?

– При том, – Ал подтянул плед, служивший ему одеялом, к подбородку. – Иди и сделай мне пожрать.

Сонный, едва соображающий спросонья Диего уставился на друга.

– Что? Ты чего издеваешься, что ли? Сам иди делай, я спать хочу, – однако не успел он снова удобно уложиться в кроватку, как резкий толчок в спину вырвал его из ее объятий. Дикий смех Ала настиг его уже тогда, когда он обнаружил себя на полу. – Ну ты ублюдок!

Одним ругательством дело не ограничилось. Хватая с пола упавшую следом за ним подушку, он швырнул ее в рванувшего к выходу из комнаты Диаза, но в итоге попал в дверь.

– Я, кажется, понял, каких паразитов хотела травить старушка Ортега, – крикнул ему вслед Диего. – Клянусь, еще чуть-чуть, и я последую ее примеру.

В остальном же с присутствием Ала можно было мириться, тем более что от него была и польза. Учебу никто не отменял, а потому все чаще они вдвоем, заперевшись в комнате, сидели на кровати и в свете ночника решали задачки по статистике. Точнее, решал их Диего, а Ал помогал ему оформлять их в Ворде в качестве зачетного проекта по дисциплине, строил графики и диаграммы, заказывал еду и просто всячески поддерживал морально.

– Диегито, ты святой. Видимо, у вас это в семье наследственное, – наигрывая расслабляющую мелодию на гитаре, говорил он. – Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, потому что статистика – это ад. Я с обычной-то математикой не дружу, а тут еще и высшая, да еще и на английском. Для меня это просто откровенный перебор.

– Всего один вопрос: как ты будешь сдавать экзамен? Уверен, Джексон подойдет к нему со всей ответственностью и свойственной ему жестокостью по отношению к студентам.

– По наитию, амиго, по которому все обычно и происходит в моей жизни.

По наитию. Не то чтобы этот подход разительно отличался от подхода Диего. Он и сам большую часть вещей делал или говорил на каком-то интуитивном уровне. Вот недавно, например, он прогуливался по даунтауну Манхеттена и в какой-то момент зацепился взглядом за маленькую открытку на витрине одной из лавок Чайна-тауна. На ней на фоне небоскребов был изображен рыжий лепрекон в костюме, похлопывающий по набитым деньгами карманам. Под лепреконом красовалась надпись «Уолл-стрит, Нью-Йорк». Диего настолько сильно понравилась открытка, что он не удержался и купил ее на ту самую подаренную Мэттом сотку. Следующие два дня он недоумевал, зачем поддался наваждению и потратил деньги именно на нее, но на третий день, придя в колледж, он узнал, что сегодня день отъезда учеников по обмену. И поэтому он нисколько не удивился тому, что Ал тут же направился к Дилану. Не удивился и не стал препятствовать, более того пошел вместе с ним.

– Почему ты не сказал, что уезжаешь сегодня? – спросил Ал, как только выдалась возможность. – Чувак, я думал ты будешь тут до конца года… мы столько всего не успели сделать.

– Я пробыл здесь почти три месяца, программа обмена подразумевает, что этого достаточно для ее участника, – Дилан хлопнул Ала по плечу. – Не переживай об этом, чел, я и так уже сыт впечатлениями по горло, в хорошем смысле, конечно. С тобой было клево отвисать, так что, надеюсь, как-нибудь еще встретимся.

– Обязательно, – парни дали друг другу пять. За три месяца они действительно стали хорошими друзьями.

– Э-э, да, Дилан, перед тем, как ты уедешь, я бы тоже хотел кое-что сказать, – Диего скрестил руки за спиной, чувствуя себя максимально неловко. – Я понимаю, что, возможно, ты вообще не желаешь со мной разговаривать, но я просто хотел извиниться. Мне очень стыдно за себя и свое поведение. Я был неправ, наговорил глупостей Алу и заставил всех чувствовать себя ужасно. Вот, – он залез в сумку и достал ту самую открытку, которая с момента покупки так и оставалась в ней. Только сейчас он понял, зачем ее купил. – Возьми это, пожалуйста. Понимаю, что дурацкой открыткой случившегося не исправить, но, может, это даст понять, что у меня не было злого умысла. Не знаю. Просто возьми, иначе я обижусь.

Он протянул ему открытку в надежде, что Дилан не станет отказываться или вовсе не развернется к нему спиной. К счастью, все обошлось, тот с улыбкой принял подарок.

– Я возьму, не обижайся. Спасибо.

– Пустяки, – Диего отвел глаза. – Я просто хочу, чтобы это напоминало тебе о Нью-Йорке. Не обо мне, а именно о городе, поэтому я выбрал персонажа, отдаленно напоминающего тебя, крутого и рыжего.

– Рыжего, говоришь? – Дилан всмотрелся в изображенного на открытке лепрекона.

– Ну, да, я могу не разбираться в крутости, но уж в цветах я точно разбираюсь.

– Да нет, я верю тебе. Не подумай, что я придираюсь, просто… – О’Брайан усмехнулся, – я как раз в отличие от тебя плохо разбираюсь в цветах.

– О-о, ты этот, как его, – Ал защелкал пальцами в попытках вспомнить вылетевшее из головы слово.

– Дальтоник, – Дилан кивнул. – Да. Так что я просто поверю вам на слово. 

Еще раз поблагодарив Диего за подарок, он напоследок обменялся с Алом адресами электронной почты.

– Странно, что Вэриан не пришел попрощаться, – задумчиво произнесла Эмма, присоединившаяся к ним на лестнице. – Хотя его в принципе в последнее время не было видно. Наверное, заболел, бедняга.

У Диего аж зубы свело. Заболел, ага, как же. Он бы хотел ей рассказать, кто этот Вэриан на самом деле, но после спешного отъезда Лемье вообще боялся поднимать эту тему. Мало ли он опять все испортит. Лучше дождаться возвращения Мэтта и, соответственно, его объяснений.

Тот же возвращаться не спешил. Дело шло к концу апреля, но от него не поступало ни единой весточки. Помимо Лемье под землю будто провалилась и сеньора Ортега. На звонки и попытки связаться старушка не отвечала, а куда она сама уехала, не знал никто. У Алонсо дозвониться до нее тоже не выходило, однако, он и не особо пытался. Жизнь с любимой устраивала его чуть более чем полностью, и он серьезно сомневался, хочется ли ему возвращаться на пыльный чердак лавки Ортега. Ала же такой расклад дел совсем не устраивал, а потому он решил явиться в лавку самолично. Вдруг сеньора уже вернулась, но просто еще не успела или, может, забыла сообщить об этом ему. Диего же, страдая от безделья, согласился составить ему компанию.

– От нее уже целый месяц ничего не слышно, тут явно что-то не то, – строил догадки Ал. – Не может быть, чтобы травля вредителей длилась так долго.

Диего в ответ лишь задумчиво пожимал плечами. Бороться с насекомыми ему еще пока не приходилось. Правда открылась, стоило только ребятам подойти к лавке Ортега. Уже бывшей лавке.

– «Сдается в аренду»? В смысле сдается в аренду? – возмущался Ал, разглядывая прибитую к двери табличку. – Что это все значит?

– Ну, например то, что сюда ты больше не вернешься, – Диего поднял глаза на оставшиеся от снятой вывески крепления. – Кажись, старушка обанкротилась, и ее выселили.

– Твою мать, – Ал от злости пнул подвернувшийся под ноги мусор. – И ведь она нам даже не сказала об этом. Серьезно, Карлос, она ведь обещала позвонить, когда все закончится, и мы… – он нахмурился. – Минутку, получается, что…

Диего неохотно кивнул.

– Думаю, она и не собиралась. И история с дезинсекцией была выдумана, чтобы в последний раз вытянуть у вас платеж за аренду. Ты же платил ей за последний месяц?

Ал побагровел, что вполне можно было проинтерпретировать как положительный ответ.

– Старая карга! Ну попадись она мне на глаза в следующий раз… – начал сотрясать воздух угрозами он, но Диего примирительно приобнял его за плечи.

– Слушай, она одинокая пожилая женщина, отстань от нее. Я понимаю, некрасиво получилось, но ее вполне можно понять.

– Ее можно понять, а мне что делать? Я теперь бомж, понимаешь? Нужно искать новую квартиру, а у меня нет денег. Это провал.

– Ну, ты можешь пока оставаться у нас, и…

– Нет, – перебил Ал. – Я и так уже достаточно злоупотребил вашей добротой и не могу остаться.

Диего скрестил руки на груди.

– Откуда это у тебя взялась совесть? И, что интереснее, почему она вдруг появилась только сейчас?

– Ха-ха, Карлос, очень смешно, – пробурчал Ал, срываясь с места. – Дело не в совести, а во мне. Чем дольше я у вас нахожусь, тем больше становлюсь похож на амебу. Извини, конечно, мне у вас очень нравится, но что я сделал за последний месяц? М-м? Отвечаю: ничего. Ничего интересного, крутого или безрассудного. Я даже поскейтить ходил от силы раза три. Кошмар! У вас слишком уютно и, как бы сказать, расслабленно, я просто вообще не напрягаюсь. Не надо ни ходить за едой, ни готовить ее, ни убираться, ни чинить протекающую крышу, ни выслушивать бубнеж Алонсо перед сном, ни даже искать деньги, чтобы платить за аренду. Не то, чтобы мне все это нравилось, но без этого скучно. Не знаю, как объяснить, это немного сложно. Просто, если я проведу в таком ритме еще хотя бы неделю, то, уверен, я окончательно превращусь в унылую человеческую массу.

– Мне тяжело тебя понять, но допустим, – честно признался Диего. – И каков же тогда твой дальнейший план?

– Завтра я начну искать себе новую хату, – Ал широко и хитро улыбнулся. – А сегодня я пойду спать под мостом, как и планировал ранее.

– Отличная шутка, а если серьезно?

– А если серьезно, то я еду к тебе домой сейчас же, собирать все необходимые вещи для ночевки.

Диего не сразу понял, что и это заявление было не шуткой. Однако решительный настрой Ала и тот факт, что он и правда принялся набивать рюкзак всякой всячиной, говорили сами за себя.

– Блин, ты что, реально собрался спать на улице? Не хочу говорить как моя мать, но ты же замерзнешь. Сейчас, конечно, тепло, но только днем.

– Карлос, такие как я, не замерзают, – гордо ответил тот. – К тому же у меня есть плед.

Диего вздохнул. Решившегося на что бы то ни было Ала не так-то легко отговорить.

– Мам, – уже вечером, стоя в коридоре с сумкой через плечо, кричал он, – мы с Алом идем на ночевку к Мэтту, ну, тому парню, что приходил к нам недавно. Вернемся утром.

– Будьте осторожны, ладно? – донеслось в ответ. – Не ходите по темным улицам.

– Окей, – согласился Диего. Послышался хлопок дверью, и в прихожей все стихло.

– И зачем ты со мной поперся? – допрашивал его Ал. – Тебе-то чего дома не сиделось?

– Ага, сейчас я так тебя одного и отпустил на ночь глядя по городу шастать. Ты бы только и делал, что по темным улицам ходил, – Диего втянул голову в плечи. – Да и вообще, когда еще выпадет шанс переночевать под мостом? Интересный бомжовый экспириенс, между прочим.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они молчали. Не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание поздних прохожих, встречавшихся на пути, и терять тепло; все-таки ночью и правда подмораживало. Лишь придя на место, ребята расстелили на земле плед и, отложив рюкзак и сумку, уселись на него.

– Я раньше часто наблюдал, как в этот парк приходят люди и устраивают тут пикники. Правда днем и в приличном отдалении от моста, – сказал Диего, хлопая по устою[6]. – Таких ненормальных, как мы с тобой, я еще не встречал.

– Отличный тост, предлагаю за это выпить, – отозвался Ал, доставая из своего рюкзака термос с чаем. – За шнурки!

– Шнурки?

– Угу, – Ал, открутил крышку термоса. – Я тут недавно подумал, что люди похожи на шнурки. Все разного размера, цвета, формы. Кто-то толще, кто-то тоньше, кто-то от начищенных летних туфлей, а кто-то от разношенных ботинок полярника. Каждый шнурок уникален, но, тем не менее, априори имеет свою пару, потому что один шнурок никому не нужен. Их должно быть двое. Без пары шнурок, конечно, может быть браслетом, например, или язычком колокольчика, но в своем изначальном предназначении он бесполезен. Поэтому шнурки так радуются, когда находят другого потерянного шнурка: теперь эти двое смогут связаться в узел и принести пользу тому, кто будет носить обувь, в которую они вплетены. Такая вот шнурковая философия.

– Неплохо, – оценил идею Диего, отобрал термос у Ала и отпил глоток, – но как-то непродуманно. А что с теми шнурками, которые порвались? Это кто?

– Так с этим-то как раз все просто: эти становятся отщепенцами. Маргинальными элементами, не вписывающимися в шнурковое общество и поэтому отброшенными хозяином на дно мусорки.

– А хозяин – это кто?

– Хороший вопрос, – задумался Ал. – Может быть, божественная сила, в которую все верят. Или судьба. Или адамсмитовская невидимая рука рынка. Кто знает. Стоит хорошенько это обдумать.

Они оба легли на плед. Ал включил на телефоне музыку, присоединил наушники и предложил Диего один из них.

– Боже мой, – услышав раздающуюся из них мелодию, удивился тот. – Что это такое? Не думал, что ты такое слушаешь.

– Я вообще много чего слушаю на самом деле, – широко улыбаясь, ответил Ал. – А уж аниме-опенинги – это вообще разновидность искусства, так что не понимаю, что тебя так удивило.

Диего пожал плечами. Он и сам не понимал. Слушая смешивающиеся между собой звуки музыки и ночной жизни города, а также наблюдая, как над Бруклинским мостом сияют редкие звезды, иногда пробивающиеся сквозь грязно-рыжие, подсвеченные иллюминацией облака, он медленно проваливался в сон.

***

В небольшой светлой комнатушке наблюдалась относительная пустота. Вещей, как бывших здесь изначально, так и привезенных, было мало, поэтому тесное пространство, освещенное естественным солнечным светом, казалось просторнее, чем оно было на самом деле. На столе, стоявшем посередине комнаты, пыхтел только что вскипяченный чайник, и поблескивали тарелки с уложенными на них закусками. Подсвеченная золотым лучом пылинка, мерно опустившаяся в углубление одной из чашек, потеснившихся рядом с тарелками, не успела замереть и закончить свой путь, как та взмыла вверх, потревожив ее.

– Лемье, тебе два куска или один? – услужливо поинтересовался Ал, наливая в чашку горячую воду и бросая следом чайный пакетик.

– Один, – ответил ему Мэтт, принимая чашку, в которую предварительно был закинут ровно один прессованный кубик сахара, прямо сейчас с тихим шипением стремительно растворявшийся в темном чае. – Благодарю.

– Мне тоже, пожалуйста, – улыбнулась Эмма, сидевшая по левую руку от Мэтта. – Умираю, как хочу сладкого.

– Так, может, тогда все-таки два? – предложил Ал. Девушка, слегка посомневавшись, махнула рукой и согласилась на два. – На вон, еще печенья возьми, Диего, подай ей тарелку, будь мужчиной.

– Сейчас, – спохватился тот, подрываясь со стула. Перевесившись через весь стол, он дотянулся до тарелки с печеньями и протянул ее Эмме.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарила она и взяла три штуки. – Это вам, ребята. Неудобно набивать живот в одиночку.

Она отдала по одной штуке Диего и Мэтту, после чего со спокойной совестью принялась есть.

– Ну что, ребята, – Ал наконец закончил разливать всем чай и поднял свою чашку вверх. – Поздравляю всех нас с завершением очередного учебного года. Мы выжили, ура!

– Ура! – вторил ему Диего. – Причем в прямом смысле выжили, у меня до сих пор не прошла нога после встречи с теми отморозками.

– И не напоминай. Омерзительные ублюдки, – Ал сдул с лица прядь. – Вот и ходи так по городу, постоянно оглядываясь в страхе.

– Я смотрю, вы времени зря не теряли, пока меня не было, – Мэтт отхлебнул из своей чашки. – Желаю услышать подробности.

– Это произошло в апреле, когда мы с Алом возвращались после… хмм… ночевки, – Диего нервно затеребил край футболки, кося взгляд на Ала. Тот ехидно усмехнулся. – Это было раннее утро, едва светало. Мы были сонные и замерзшие, поэтому решили не мудрить и пойти дворами, чтобы побыстрее добраться до метро.

– Замерзшие? – Мэтт приподнял бровь.

– Так утро же. Прохладное апрельское утро. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прохладное, – встрял Ал, помешивая чай ложкой. – Карлосу потом даже пришлось лечить насморк. Поверьте, столько зеленых соплей вы вряд ли в своей жизни видели.

Услышав это, Эмма поморщилась.

– Ой, – Ал прикрыл рот рукой, – кажется, я только что испортил всем аппетит, простите.

– Поэтому предлагаю тебе заткнуться, пока ты не испортил вообще все, – сказал Диего, испепеляя друга взглядом. Ну кто его просил говорить про насморк? – Так вот, решение пойти дворами оказалось худшим из возможных. На нас напали.

– О боже, кто? – Эмма прикрыла рот рукой. – Как это произошло?

– Внезапно, – сыронизировал Ал. – Прямо-таки очень. Шли себе, никого не трогали, и тут, хоба, дорогу перекрывают двое ниггеров гангстерского вида. Повезло еще, что у них пушек не было.

– Ага, они вышли перед нами и начали нас осматривать. Один схватил меня, другой Ала. Сзади еще были двое других, они заблокировали единственный путь отступления. Тот парень, что держал меня, ударил меня по ногам, отчего я согнулся пополам, а потом пнул по спине, и, как только я упал, прижал сверху. Я так понимаю, он искал, чем поживиться, деньги и другие ценности, так что этот засранец ощупал меня всего. Я был бы рад вырваться, но не мог, он был явно увесистее, да и плюс еще вокруг другие, сообщники, даже одолей я его, с остальными бы вряд ли справился. Я слышал, как Ал тоже пытался выбраться, сначала кричал что-то, потом уже хрипел. Они пытались тебя задушить, да?

– Да, каким-то ремнем, – ответил тот, растирая горло. – Твари. Мне вообще было плевать, что они сделают со мной, но вот за Диего стало страшно. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Я сделал вид, будто я все, обвис тряпкой, а они и расслабились, как я и думал. Короче, дальше я мало что помню, походу, уже чисто на аффекте действовал. Пришел в себя я, когда вокруг уже никого из тех подонков не было, а в моей руке был зажат мой карманный нож-бабочка. Ну я, простите мне мой французский, охуел знатно, конечно. В этот раз меня жестко переклинило. Бля, не знаю, куда я там кому и во что попал, если попал, но надо было ливать срочно, поэтому я сгреб в охапку Карлоса, спрятал в рюкзак нож и на каком-то втором дыхании дополз до метро. Как-то так все и было.

– А еще, – Диего потер плечо, – я то ли потерял, то ли у меня украли айфон. Предполагаю, что второе, но все равно обидно, – он виновато взглянул на Мэтта. – Прости, пожалуйста.

– За что? – Лемье расставил руки в стороны. – Ты жив, и это главное, какое мне дело до груды железа. Пусть и практичной груды железа. Лучше подойди сюда.

– Зачем?

– Осмотрю твою ногу. Ты, кажется, упомянул, что она все еще болит.

– Да ладно, не надо… – начал было лепетать Диего, но Мэтт не стал его слушать и вместо этого пересел поближе к нему.

– Ногу на колени, – скомандовал он. – Смелее, больно не будет, обещаю.

Диего подчинился, хоть и чувствовал себя ужасно неловко.

– Не стоит, – почти что прошептал он. – Правда.

– Я тут буду решать, что стоит, а что нет, – резко перебил его Мэтт. – У врача был?

Диего отрицательно покачал головой. Очередной упрекающий взгляд стальных глаз.

– Слышь, Лемье, – влез в разговор Ал, – ты сегодня какой-то уж слишком дерзкий. Смотрю на тебя и сразу вспоминаю про испанскую инквизицию.

– Правда? – сказал тот, ощупывая поврежденную голень. – А я вот на тебя смотрю и вспоминаю про испанский стыд. Периодически, – он слегка нажал на нее. – Так болит?

– Не особенно, раньше болело намного сильнее. Вплоть до того, что мне было больно ходить. Поэтому я какое-то время лежал дома под предлогом простуды, ну, про это вы уже в курсе.

Он взглянул на Ала, как раз в тот момент, когда он изо всех сил пытался сдержать смех.

– Растяжение, – констатировал в итоге Мэтт. – Если бы ты своевременно обратился к врачу, возможно, сейчас бы уже болеть перестало.

– В следующий раз обязательно обращусь, – пообещал Диего, натягивая кроссовок. – Ты лучше расскажи, зачем ты улетал.

– Да, мне тоже интересно, – поддержала Эмма. – Что такого должно было случиться, чтобы ты бросил учебу?

– Я не бросал учебу, – категорично заявил Мэтт. – Ты ведь передавала мои работы, которые я присылал?

– Передавала, – Эмма улыбнулась. – И чуть не разорилась на копицентрах. Знаешь ли ты, сколько сейчас стоит напечатать тридцатистраничный доклад с цветными схемами?

– Я готов залатать образовавшуюся дыру в твоем бюджете, – Лемье показал жест «окей». – Куда важнее, что мои усилия не пропали даром.

Эмма закатила глаза.

– Так что там с Вэрианом? – задал наиболее животрепещущий вопрос Диего. – Ты обещал, что все объяснишь, когда вернешься. Я жду.

– Да, конечно, – Мэтт прокашлялся. – Вэриан, как я и думал, не был никаким студентом по обмену. Его нанял мой отец, чтобы он весь семестр следил за мной, пока я нахожусь вне гостиничного пентхауса. Таким образом, он мог бы быть уверен в том, что со мной все хорошо, а в случае опасности Вэриан должен был спасти мне жизнь. Диего, помнишь, я при тебе звонил отцу? – тот кивнул. – Перед моим отъездом в январе мы условились о том, что я буду сообщать обо всем, что происходит в моей жизни, но ему показалось этого мало. И он для подстраховки выслал Вэриана. Уладить же все так, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно, не составляло труда: в NYSMEF как раз должны были приехать иностранные студенты.

– Получается, Лонг-Райт был в этом замешан? – удивленно спросил Диего.

– Да, и не только он. Многие преподаватели были осведомлены о прибытии Вэриана, так чтобы ни у кого не возникло идеи спрашивать его на парах или ставить неуды за несданный проект, так как формально он не студент.

– Только что я в очередной раз убедился, что никому нельзя доверять, – пробурчал Ал, скрещивая руки. – Везде сплошная подстава.

– Вот прям никому? – задал каверзный вопрос Диего. – И даже мне?

– Карлос, о чем ты, я даже себе не доверяю, – он обернулся к вытяжке, в которой отразилось его лицо. – Кто ты такой и что ты делаешь в моем теле? Все это очень подозрительно.

– Ну, хорошо, – Эмма сложила ладони на коленях. – А зачем все-таки было улетать? Если Вэриан был не опасен, то что случилось?

– В итоге ничего. К счастью, – Мэтт загадочно прищурился. – Я улетал, потому что понимал, раз Вэриан раскрыт, то его следующая цель – доложить обо всем моему отцу, грубо говоря, отчитаться. Как только я догадался, кто он такой, я понял, что допускать того, чтобы он вернулся раньше меня, нельзя ни в коем случае. Мне нужно было прибыть домой раньше него и поговорить с отцом один на один, чтобы окончательно расставить все по своим местам. Ты был прав, Диего, меня не устраивает отношение ко мне как к заключенному, о чем я ему и сказал. Мне нужно было понять, в чем кроется недоверие, и не допустить ненужного влияния Вэриана. Этот недотепа мог бы выставить меня в дурном свете.

– Ему бы для этого даже делать ничего особенно не пришлось, – хмыкнул Ал.

– Я знал, что недавно пошатнул отцовское доверие, но не подозревал, насколько сильно это ударит по мне в долгосрочной перспективе. Вэриан же представлял собой дополнительную помеху в наших отношениях, так что выбора у меня не оставалось, надо было действовать быстро.

– Понятно, – заключил Диего, – ты спасал свою семью от собственного отца.

– Не от отца, а от его потребности все контролировать. Видишь ли, пока я был в черте фамильного особняка, родного города, страны, ему не было причин так сильно тревожиться. Сам факт того, что я буду учиться в другой стране, стал для него ударом – он понимал, что не сможет постоянно наблюдать за мной, и тем более иметь каких-то гарантий того, что я в безопасности. Он помешан на безопасности, мой отец. Особняк Лемье как неприступная крепость, ни разу не было случая, чтобы на его территорию кто-то пробрался, тогда как в Нью-Йорке все по-другому, никогда не знаешь, что может случиться.

– Окей, с этим понятно, у твоего бати немного сдвиг по фазе, – Ал погладил бородку. – Но неужели твоя мать ни разу не пыталась вмешаться?

– Нет. Моя мать уже несколько лет как лежит на одном из кладбищ Торонто, и я сомневаюсь, что она в состоянии вмешаться. По весьма естественным причинам.

Ал поджал губы.

– Впрочем, Верджи пыталась. Именно благодаря ей я здесь.

– Верджи? – имя показалось Диего знакомым. Он попытался напрячься и вытащить его из памяти. Что-то он в итоге нащупал. – Но, если я правильно помню, это же главный редактор Everyzine… О боже мой…

– Я что, не говорил о том, что она моя мачеха? Видимо, как всегда, не было повода.

– Мэттью Лемье, – негодующе воскликнул Диего, – каждый чертов раз, когда мне кажется, что я уже все о тебе знаю, открывается какой-то факт, который рушит все и заставляет меня заново выстраивать картину. Давай уж лучше разрушим ее сразу и основательно, чтобы больше к этому не возвращаться. Что еще потенциально шокирующего я о тебе не знаю?

– Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Имей в виду, многие факты моей биографии являются засекреченными, что автоматически накладывает на всех, кто о них знает, обязательства о неразглашении. И это не шутка.

– О нет! Нет, нет, нет, я пас, – Ал поднял руки вверх, будто сдаваясь. – Я слишком свободолюбив, чтобы накладывать на себя какие-то обязательства. Счастливо оставаться, я на крышу!

Он распахнул окно настежь, залез на подоконник и, жестом попрощавшись со всеми присутствующими, выпрыгнул в него. Диего тут же, подбежав к окну, выглянул наружу. Ал обнаружился на небольшом балконе, располагавшемся практически под окном, целым и невредимым. Он отряхнулся после прыжка, после чего как ни в чем не бывало полез вверх по пожарной лестнице.

– Да ладно, Диего, неужели ты думал, что он разобьется? – что Эмма, что Мэтт выглядели абсолютно спокойными, будто каждый день наблюдали, как Ал выходит в окно. – Это же Алехандро Диаз, парень, которому чужды двери и адекватность.

– Вы просто недостаточно хорошо его знаете, – пробурчал Диего, задергивая окно занавеской. – Он на все горазд. Буквально на все.

– Я об этом и говорю, – Эмма пожала плечами, но развивать дискуссию не стала. Ее внимание, как и внимание Диего, снова перешло к Мэтту.

– Полагаю, вас ответственность не пугает? – оба кивнули. – Даже не знаю, с чего начать… Ну хорошо, пусть это будет набор наиболее шокирующих и неожиданных фактов о моей личности. Правда, я боюсь, что после этого вы порвете со мной все контакты, но вы сами напросились.

– Что бы там ни было, я готов ко всему, даже к тому, что ты наемный киллер.

– Ладно, начнем… – он сложил руки в замок и закинул ногу на ногу. – Все мое детство меня считали так называемым одаренным ребенком. Я научился читать и писать слегка раньше положенного, где-то в три года, поэтому в четыре с половиной я уже написал свое первое сочинение на полторы страницы. Насколько я помню, там было что-то вроде расчетов среднего значения заработных плат на основе найденных мною отчетностей. С детства я билингв, но в семь лет я уже знал четыре языка, три из которых в совершенстве. В десять я наизусть читал произведения Шекспира на английском и французском, так что я не врал, когда говорил, что он мой любимый поэт. В тринадцать я получил аттестат о прохождении школьного образования и поступил в университет Торонто на факультет прикладной экономики. В пятнадцать я уже был бакалавром, а в семнадцать – магистром по направлению «Мировая экономика и финансы». Что касается увлечений, то я обожаю конный спорт. У меня даже есть личная лошадь, Вильгельм. Если говорить о специфичных навыках, то могу сыграть «К Элизе» с закрытыми глазами задом наперед, но с музыкой, да и искусством в целом у меня не сложилось. Не умею водить машину, зато неплохо справляюсь с пилотированием вертолета. Владею методами логического и статистического анализа. Из личного – полиамор, не понимаю, почему общество табуирует возможность существования любовных отношений у одного человека с несколькими людьми одновременно. Ненавижу бобовые, особенно горох. Люблю танцевать, пока никто не видит. А еще я курю. Много. Но до сих пор мне удавалось это скрывать.

Мэтт откинулся на спинку стула и с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал за вытянувшимся лицом Диего.

– А еще ты очень скромный, – сказал тот. 

– Не без этого.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

– Теперь я точно обескуражен. С другой стороны, это многое объясняет. Очень многое.

– Я лично не знала только про раннее детство, магистратуру и то, что ты куришь, – Эмма же отреагировала на все намного спокойнее. – Кстати, почему ты ничего не сказал про шахматы?

– Это не шокирующе. Многие интересуются шахматами.

– Многие, да, но не многие придумывают новые комбинации.

– Все равно это не то. Скучно, неинтересно, непровокационно.

– А ну да, тебе лишь бы было провокационно. Ты ведь любишь быть в центре внимания.

– Вздор, – Мэтт хмыкнул. – Чтобы на меня опять разевали рот все, кому ни попадя. Нет, спасибо.

– Так я и поверила, – Эмма улыбнулась. – Чужое внимание тебе льстит, признай. Я отлично помню лагерные дни.

– Мне было одиннадцать.

– Тем не менее, уже тогда ты ставил наших нянек и вожатых на место. Мне иногда казалось, что они тебя боятся.

– Они и правда боялись, – Мэтт повел плечом. – Только не меня, а моего отца. Я хорошо их понимаю.

– Ладно, ребят, – прервал их беседу Диего, – я, наверное, пойду проветрюсь. Нужно как следует переварить свою новую информацию.

– Конечно, – сказал Лемье. Эмма одобрительно кивнула. – Мне тоже было бы неплохо прогуляться. Кислород полезен для умственной деятельности.

Выйдя на площадку этажа, Диего вызвал лифт. В ожидании он огляделся вокруг – дом, в котором располагалась новая квартира Ала, выглядел очень хорошо. Выйдя на последнем этаже, он прошел на общий балкон и медленно, боясь даже взглянуть вниз, вскарабкался по пожарной лестнице на крышу.

– О, Карлос, – Ал помахал ему рукой. Аккуратно ступая по серому бетону, будто он вот-вот провалился, Диего подошел к другу. – По шкале от одного до десяти насколько неожиданным оказался экскурс в жизнь Лемье?

– Сто пять целых и три десятых, – ответил тот, садясь на нагретую солнцем поверхность крыши. – Не знаю, почему именно это число, но зато честно.

Диего подтянул колени к подбородку и обхватил их руками. Отсюда открывался невероятно захватывающий вид на Манхеттен. Исполинские небоскребы торчали из земли, словно острые копья, а их братья-близнецы отражались в Гудзоне, создавая ощущение бесконечного. Ветер лениво задувал за шиворот. От невероятной высоты и опьяняющего чувства свободы кружилась голова.

 

________________________________  
[1] Мой мальчик (исп.)  
[2] «Never Gonna Give You Up» – песня Рика Эстли, а также популярный мем  
[3] Да. Полностью (фр.)  
[4] Отлично, так (фр.)  
[5] Хорошо (исп.)  
[6] Устой – береговая опора моста


	7. Летние каникулы Эммы

В панельной высотке по адресу 4-74 по 49-ой авеню в Куинс-боро кипела жизнь. По крайней мере, в одной из квартир уж точно.

– Эмма, милая, передай, пожалуйста, прихватки, – стук ножа о деревянную доску прекратился. Вместо него послышалось шуршание, а после и стук металлических кухонных приборов о пол. – Спасибо большое, но в следующий раз постарайся не крушить кухню. Она нам еще понадобится.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – смутилась Эмма, подбирая приборы. – Я в последнее время какая-то совсем рассеянная. 

– Прекрасно тебя понимаю, – ухватки, одетые на длинные и костлявые пальцы, потянули за противень. Из духовки показалась ароматная запеченная индейка. – С моей работой мне приходится постоянно быть в напряжении, сосредоточенности. Без этого никак. Но после каждой такой рабочей недели я чувствую себя настолько убито, что элементарно не могу ценник прочитать в магазине и подсчитать итоговую цену товара. Это прямой знак того, что кое-кто переработал, и ему необходим отдых. Так что, милая, по-моему, тебе стоит отдохнуть, – улыбка. – Может быть, оставишь кухню в распоряжение своего старика-отца и расслабишься?

– Ну уж нет, пап! – Эмма скинула всю собранную с пола утварь в посудомойку. – Нет ничего более расслабляющего и жизнеутверждающего, чем воскресная готовка с тобой.

– Это сарказм? – мужчина приподнялся на носках, доставая с верхней полки кухонного шкафа баночку со специями. – Мои коллеги считают меня самым черствым и занудным брокером нашей фингруппы.

– Это потому, что ты относишься к своей работе серьезнее них, – ответила Эмма, снова берясь за нарезку овощей. – И лучше с ней справляешься.

– Я очень рад это слышать, – мужчина аккуратно распределил приправу по всему периметру индейки. – Похвала от родной дочери – лучшее, что может быть. Даже лучше, чем от начальника.

– Однако дочь не поднимет тебе зарплату, – Эмма рассмеялась. Пока отец вторил смеху, ее гложили неприятные мысли о том, что ее-то как раз похвалить не за что. За прошедший учебный год она не добилась толком ничего. Да, ее выбрали президентом студсовета, но в учебе… в учебе успехи оставляли желать лучшего. Она опять не попала в топ их группы. Уже второй год подряд. Диего, Мэтт, Ната – они лучшие на их потоке, тогда как она все время не дотягивает. Все время на втором плане. Все время где-то позади. – Пап, скажи, а как бы ты ко мне относился, если бы я была вундеркиндом?

– Так же, как и сейчас, с любовью и трепетом, – он с удивлением взглянул на дочь. В его взгляде промелькнула тревожность. – Что за вопросы такие? Это какая-то проверка?

– Нет. Конечно, нет, – Эмма отрицательно тряхнула головой, прикусив губу. – А в другую страну отпустил бы учиться, или даже, может, жить?

Мужчина развернулся к ней и оперся на столешницу.

– Ну, конечно отпустил бы, если бы ты захотела. Кто я такой, чтобы держать тебя взаперти? – он пристально вгляделся в слегка погрустневшее лицо дочери. – Ты собираешься уезжать?

– Никуда ты не уедешь! – вдруг послышался голос со стороны дивана. Поузи, смотревшая телевизор, отвлеклась от ярких картинок и принялась за свое второе самое любимое занятие после просмотра мультиков – подслушивание чужих разговоров. – Мы с Мистером Нюхалзом тебя не отпустим!

Она спрыгнула с дивана и подбежала к клетке, стоявшей в углу комнаты. Вытащив из клетки пухлого белого кролика, она положила его на ковер и указала на сестру.

– Фас, Мистер Нюхалз, не дай ей уйти!

Однако кролик лишь пару раз подергал носом и продолжил стоять на месте.

– Глупое ты животное, – со вздохом произнесла Поузи, беря питомца на руки и почесывая его за ухом. – Глупое и бесполезное.

– Не беспокойся, Поузи, пока я никуда не собираюсь, и потому мне еще несколько лет придется тебя терпеть, – бросила ей Эмма, на что отец упер руки в бока.

– Девочки, не ссорьтесь, сколько раз вам говорить, – нахмурился он, но любой, кто хорошо его знал, понимал, что это далеко не злость. Скорее молчаливое предупреждение. – А если серьезно, то, Эмма, ты всегда можешь на меня положиться. И на маму тоже, конечно, хотя, возможно, для нее это станет намного более сильным ударом, – последнюю реплику он прошептал, пригнувшись к уху дочери. – А пока давай-ка доделаем индейку. Овощной гарнир готов?

Эмма кивнула и выложила порезанные кусочки вокруг индейки.

«Это был трек Lady Haha – Alejandro**, а теперь дневные новости на “One.fm”!»

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, послушаем, – мужчина подошел поближе к радиоприемнику и сделал громче. – Милая, не могла бы ты быть так любезна, засунь противень в духовку и поставь…

– На двести пятьдесят градусов, да-да, знаю, – Эмма закатила глаза. Они уже не впервые делают индейку, но отец каждый раз считает своим долгом перечитывать рецепт и раздавать указания, хотя, казалось бы, рецепт этот уже должен был несколько раз осесть в подкорке.

«А теперь к финансовым новостям. Доллар укрепляет свои позиции, за последние двадцать четыре часа валюта подросла еще на несколько центов, сообщает нью-йоркская фондовая биржа. Вслед за долларом рост показали также евро, золото и нефть марки Brent».

– Золото – классика инвествложений, но далеко не панацея, конечно, – прокомментировал себе под нос мужчина. Эмма же, расправившись с индейкой, села на табуретку подле него. Ей еще с детства нравилось слушать такие вот комментарии отца, спрашивать о том, что такое, например, индекс Доу-Джонса, и запоминать. На всякий случай.

«Новости бизнеса. Логистическая компания Transynergy подала иск в суд против Today News, дочерней компании медиахолдинга Roy Media, принадлежащей медиамагнату Престону Рою. Компания обвиняет холдинг в искажении информации, касающейся недавнего коррупционного скандала, связанного с исполнением государственного контракта. Иск будет рассмотрен в Арбитражном суде Нью-Йорка. К другим новостям – IT-корпорация LMX Inc приобрела TechGames за 2,8 миллиарда долларов. Переговоры длились на протяжении шести месяцев, и сегодня, как сообщает пресс-центр LMX Inc, главы обеих компаний Жан Этьенн Лемье и Джордж Геррштейн подписали договор о продаже. «Это важный этап для нашей компании», – прокомментировал сделку Лемье…»

– Ай да Лемье! – воскликнул вдруг отец, и Эмма чуть не упала с табуретки от неожиданно громкого вскрика. Она и сама полностью погрузилась в новости, с интересом слушая про успехи семьи Мэтта. – Ну дают, а! Буквально недавно только были в кризисе, а сейчас уже чужие компании глотают, – он усмехнулся. – А главное, какие компании!

– Какие компании? – непонимающе спросила Эмма, думая о том, что, наверное, надо написать Мэтту и поздравить с успешной сделкой.

– Перспективные, – мужчина почесал затылок. – TechGames – новая компания, и до недавнего времени она особо не блистала, но вдруг ее дела пошли в гору. И вот сегодня ее покупает LMX Inc, которая в начале года приобрела двадцать процентов их акций, а потом, оказалось, что еще и начала переговоры. Очень продуманный ход, получив такую долю акций, компания формально решала судьбу будущей «дочки». Полагаю, что именно под руководством LMX они работали последние полгода и именно им обязаны своему росту, поэтому Геррштейну, когда разговор уже зашел о продаже, конечно, ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться с предложенными условиями. Неплохо, очень неплохо.

– Да, и правда, – Эмма кивнула. Точно надо написать. – Думаю, пока индейка готовится, моя помощь не нужна. Я пойду к себе?

– Конечно, – мужчина улыбнулся. – Я позову, если вдруг что-то понадобится.

– Что, опять будешь с тем высоким парнем переписываться, который у тебя на дне рождения был? – хватая сестру за руку, спросила Поузи, хитро прищурившись.

– Не твое дело! – вырвав руку из ее хватки, рассерженно ответила Эмма и ускорила шаг.

– Точно с ним, – смотря ей вслед, сказала девочка. Поузи легла на диван и подняла над собой кролика. – Она может прикидываться сколько хочет, но мы-то с тобой, мистер Нюхалз, знаем, что она по уши в него втюрилась!

 

_____________  
** Во избежание упоминания реальных имен живых личностей, в тексте будут использоваться видоизмененные имена, отсылающие к этим личностям.


	8. Третий курс. Первый семестр

Диего, глупо улыбаясь, вглядывался в пожелтевший из-за солнечного света потолок. Бледные полосы в виде неправильных прямоугольников, чередуясь с темными частями, превращали его в бетонное подобие зебры, однако далеко не это веселило обитателя комнаты. Улыбка на лице появилась еще до того, как он успел проснуться – всю ночь ему снились отрывки вчерашнего дня, прошедшего дня рождения, который, он был готов заявить об этом наверняка, стал одним из лучших за последние года. Рецепт идеального праздника оказался прост: друзья, настольные игры и спокойная домашняя обстановка. Ну и парочка других, создающих атмосферу деталей, как, например, подарок, с самого порога врученный ему Алом с такими словами:

– После того, как пару дней назад ты подарил мне целый набор медиаторов, я решил, что обязан принести тебе нечто примерно такого же уровня крутости. Увы, времени у меня оказалось не так много, так что, пожалуй, это не самое крутое, что я мог бы сделать, но, надеюсь, тебе все же понравится. 

В небольшой коробке, наспех обернутой блестящей бумагой, лежал явно самодельный, но оттого не менее аппетитно выглядящий торт. «Happee Birthdae, Diego!» – значилось на нем. Увидев его, Диего не смог сдержать возглас радости. И вызван он был не столько тем, что этот торт являлся, по сути, олицетворением всей их крепкой дружбы, сколько тем, что ради него Ал наверняка целый день потратил на стояние у печи и нудное следование рецепту. Одна мысль о любовно замешивающем тесто Але вызывала восторг, потому Диего не сдержался и заключил друга в объятия.

Пока же они вдвоем в тысячный раз смаковали подробности всех их похождений за прошедшие каникулы, подошли новые гости.

– Диего! – Эмма влетела в комнату и обхватила его шею сразу, как только тот открыл дверь. – Мои искренние поздравления и пожелания всего самого наилучшего! Ты последний из нас, кто достиг совершеннолетия. Как ощущения?

– Я смятен, – был предельно честный ответ, – и, пожалуй, обескуражен.

– Это поправимо, – вклинился в разговор Мэтт. Диего наконец перевел на него взгляд. Тот, как всегда, не изменял своим привычкам и был одет излишне официально. – Для этого мы с Эммой и приготовили тебе истинно взрослые подарки, – он протянул подарочный пакет. Внутри Диего обнаружил две бутылки. В одной, судя по этикетке, покоился коньяк, в другой – брют. – Теперь ты можешь употребить их абсолютно легально, хотя, полагаю, тебя это обстоятельство никогда не останавливало. – Диего прыснул от смеха, а Мэтт кокетливо прикрыл рот рукой. – Впрочем, сделаем вид, что я этого не говорил, иначе это может негативно сказаться на моей репутации.

На сей раз смеялись уже все. Отложив подарки до востребования, Диего пригласил друзей в гостиную, где уже лежали заранее подготовленные настольные игры. Он, правда, сильно сомневался, стоящее ли это занятие играть в настольные игры, особенно когда тебе исполнилось двадцать один, но ребята восприняли идею на ура. Выбор пал на «Монополию». Поначалу Диего обрадовался этому, игра была одной из его любимых, у него даже была своя, отработанная годами стратегия, однако наличие в соперниках Мэтта сильно подстегивало сомнения в ее успешности. Тем не менее, битва за место под игровым солнцем окончилась с весьма необычными результатами. Первым, как бы это ни было странно, вылетел именно Мэтт. В свое оправдание он сказал лишь: «У меня одна монополия уже есть, больше не надо» и вышел из комнаты, сославшись на необходимость уладить кое-какие дела. Всю оставшуюся игру из кухни действительно периодически слышались длинные речи то на французском, то на английском языках.

– Зуб даю, он специально слился, – пробурчал Ал, бросая кубики. – Типа слишком крутой, чтобы с нами играть.

– Не думаю, – вступился за Мэтта Диего. – Может, в этот раз ему просто не повезло. Должно же и ему не везти. Я прав, Эмма?

В поисках поддержки он повернулся к девушке.

– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – сделала та характерный жест руками. – Что творится в голове у Мэтта Лемье знает только Мэтт Лемье. 

В итоге в этой игре победу одержала Эмма. Диего сражался до последнего, но буквально за три неудачных хода растерял все деньги, а потом и активы. Решив отпраздновать волевую победу Эммы и свой собственный день рождения, он вместе с друзьями снова переместился на кухню.

– Что ж, за тебя, Карлос, – подняв бокал с брютом над столом, провозгласил Ал. – Расти большой, не будь лапшой!

Поблагодарив его за тост, Диего отпил их своего бокала, после чего принялся за дегустацию праздничного торта. Выглядел он красиво, но, интересно, достаточно ли у Ала навыков для того, чтобы сделать его еще и вкусным. На проверку оказалось, что не совсем, ему еще учиться и учиться. Слои вышли слегка подгоревшими и даже приторно-сладкий крем не смог скрыть этот досадный недостаток.

– Ну извините уж, готовлю, как умею, на мишленовские звезды не претендую, – развел руки в стороны Ал, после того, как Диего сообщил ему об этом. Тот лишь пожал плечами. Он бы и вовсе не стал критиковать творение лучшего друга, если бы этот лучший друг в свою очередь не пристал к нему с вопросом: «Ну как?»

Вчетвером они спокойно продолжали беседовать, обмениваться комментариями об аловом торте и пить за здоровье Диего, когда последнему по иронии судьбы вдруг не стало плохо. Он в одну секунду покрылся болезненной краснотой, а глаза начали слезиться так, словно вокруг кто-то распылил слезоточивый газ. Дышать стало тяжело, отчего он открывал и закрывал рот как выброшенная на берег рыба.

Такого не ожидал никто. Подорвавшиеся со своих мест ребята тут же начали суетиться: Ал налил воды, Эмма села рядом и замахала найденной впопыхах газеткой перед лицом, пытаясь привести Диего в чувства, а Мэтт…

– И что ты делаешь? – крикнул ему Ал, наблюдая, как тот заходит в ванную и останавливается у зеркала. – Сейчас самое время прихорашиваться, по-твоему? 

Тот, однако, никак не отреагировал, продолжив пристально вглядываться в зеркальную поверхность.

– Прием, тут вообще-то нашему другу плохо, – не отставал Ал. – Ты собираешься…

Он не договорил. Мэтт, щелкнув замком, найденным сбоку от зеркала, осмотрел содержимое потайного шкафчика и громко крикнул:

– Верхняя полка?

На удивление Диего в ответ что-то неразборчиво, но как будто бы одобрительно промычал. Взяв какую-то коробочку, Мэтт подошел к нему, сунул ее ему под нос и спросил:

– Эта? – кивок. – Сколько?

Тот поднял руку и показал два пальца. Кивнув, Мэтт достал из коробочки две таблетки и вместе со стаканом воды протянул их Диего. Убедившись, что таблетки выпиты, он повернулся к Алу. Выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего.

– Что ты положил в торт?

– Да ничего я не клал, – Ал попятился к стене. – Дрожжи, муку, сахар, молоко, яйца… Все по рецепту и, клянусь, все свежее. Я тут ни при чем!

– Что было в торте? – продолжил наставить на своем Мэтт. Видимо, ответ его не устроил. – Цитрусы? Ваниль? Мак? Орехи?

– Да ничего не… – стал было оправдываться Ал, но вдруг его словно молнией прошибло. – Ореховый сироп. В рецепте было сказано, что, промазав слои сиропом, вы сделаете их мягче. Ну я и взял ореховый, – он нахмурился. – Так и знал, что надо было кленовый брать.

Тем временем, Диего потихоньку приходил в себя. Краснота начала спадать, а дыхание пришло в норму. Таблетки подействовали безукоризненно, как всегда.

– Да, я аллергик, – прояснил он ситуацию, когда к нему вернулась способность внятно говорить. – Простите, я должен был предупредить уже давно, но как-то все подходящего момента не попадалось. Вот, попался.

– Ты не виноват, – замахал руками Ал, – это я чуть тебя не убил. Надеюсь, ты сможешь простить мне эту маленькую оплошность?

Диего, конечно, смог. Обижаться на друга за собственный косяк было бы глупо. Вскочив с кровати, он молниеносно рванул в душ. На сегодня запланировано много дел. Точнее, всего одно, грозящее разрастись на целые сутки: встреча с Алом. Закончив с водными процедурами, Диего быстро оделся, схватил сумку и вышел из дома.

Ал ждал его в назначенном месте в назначенное время. Даже удивительно, редко бывало, чтобы он приходил вовремя, обязательно ведь опоздает минут на пять минимум, но раз сегодня все сложилось именно так, то день просто не мог не быть особенным.

– Рад, что ты пришел, – начал он сходу, без всяких приветствий. – Это важно, потому что… потому что я должен сказать тебе кое-что очень важное.

Он потупил взгляд. Такая неуверенность и растерянность была свойственна кому угодно, но не Алу. Диего подбадривающее улыбнулся и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Что бы это ни было, ты можешь поделиться со мной. Клянусь, я отнесусь к этому с максимальным пониманием.

– Окрутительно, – ответил тот. – Что ж, в таком случае не буду тянуть кота за хвост: я уезжаю. В Калифорнию. Сегодня. Насовсем.

В воздухе повисла неприятная тишина. Слова отдались в голове гулким эхом. В каком это смысле «уезжаю в Калифорнию»? Можно было бы подумать, что это очередная шутка, но Ал выглядел чересчур серьезно для приколиста.

– Но почему? – только и смог выдать Диего. – Что-то случилось?

– Да, случилось, – небрежно кинул Ал. – Я понял, что мне тут не место. 

– Слушай, если это из-за вчерашнего случая с тортом, то… – начал было перебирать возможные причины отъезда Диего, но Ал не дал ему договорить.

– Нет, не в торте дело, – замахал он руками. – И не в тебе. Дело во мне. Я уже давно думал о переезде, где-то с июня, наверное. Видишь ли, этот город не для меня. Здесь, конечно, весело и круто, но я не чувствую себя здесь как дома. Плюс, зимой здесь слишком холодно, не мой климат.

На его лице появилась кривая улыбка.

– Я понимаю, что это кажется быстрым и необдуманным решением, но видимость обманчива. Я просто до последнего не хотел тебе говорить, чтобы ты не переживал и не винил себя в этом. Получилось, правда, все равно не совсем так, как я хотел…

– А как же колледж? – вторая рука опустилась на плечо Ала, слегка сжимая его. – А ребята?

– Ребятам ты и сам все потом расскажешь, они, думаю, не особенно удивятся, а колледж… Я отчислен.

– Что? Как?

– За неуспеваемость. Не пересдал экзамены.

– Может, еще можно что-то сделать? – Диего не хотел верить своим ушам и пытался ухватиться хоть на какую-то ниточку, но тщетно.

– Да нельзя! – раздраженно вскрикнул Ал, скидывая с себя руки друга. – Нельзя, и даже было бы можно, я не хочу. Учеба в NYSMEF – не моя перспектива, а в Нью-Йорке я не прижился, так что единственный выход – продолжать поиски того места, где захочется остаться, и пока что таким местом мне видится Калифорния. Понимаешь?

Взгляды обоих встретились.

– Понимаю, – закивал Диего, едва сдерживая слезы. – Я поеду с тобой.

– Нет, ни за что! – к такому повороту Ал явно не был готов. – Нью-Йорк твой город, ты нужен здесь. Тут твои друзья, родня, твоя жизнь. Неужели ты все бросишь? – Диего не ответил. Ал же снял с себя рюкзак и расстегнул его. – Не отвечай, я знаю, что нет. Ты не был бы Диего Карлосом, если бы в любую секунду мог бросить все на самотек. Так что, пожалуйста, не уподобляйся такому оболтусу, как я. – Он улыбнулся. – Понимаю, что, возможно, поначалу с моим отсутствием будет тяжело свыкнуться, так что у меня для тебя кое-что есть, – он достал из рюкзака сверток. – Так сказать, подарок на память.

Взяв сверток, Диего тут же развернул его. Внутри оказался черного цвета бомбер с крупной надписью Сан-Диего на спине.

– Мне будет не хватать наших ежедневных тусовок, святоша, – момент и Ал оказался в крепких объятиях. – Но, обещаю, если ты не задушишь меня прямо сейчас, я буду приезжать. Не то чтобы очень часто, но буду.

– Правда? – в голосе Диего послышалось воодушевление.

– Конечно, я же не на тот свет собрался, – Ал усмехнулся. – Думаю, я смогу приехать на Рождество. А даже если и нет, то мы в любом случае сможем общаться по телефону, а когда я и интернет себе подключу, то и в сети. Не потеряемся уж точно.

– Да, не потеряемся…

Только сейчас до Диего наконец дошло, что Ал прав и переезд – далеко не конец света. Конечно, в первое время будет грустно и одиноко, но, в конце концов, если это сделает Ала по-настоящему счастливым, то кто он такой, чтобы этому мешать.

– Кстати, – Ал закрыл рюкзак и снова закинул его на плечо, – у меня еще есть несколько свободных часов до вылета, так что, может, погуляем?

***

С отъезда Ала прошла всего неделя, но Диего до сих пор не находил себе места. Учеба еще не успела начаться, гулять в одиночку не хотелось, а оставшимся в городе друзьям было не до прогулок, поэтому скука, грусть и апатия втроем завладели его разумом. Он пытался занять себя чем-нибудь: чтением, просмотром фильмов, играми, выполнением мелкой домашней работы, сидением в сети, попытками дозвониться хоть до кого-то, но ничего не приносило ему настоящего удовольствия. Все вокруг напоминало ему об Але, времени проведенном вместе, как им вдвоем было весело, и как все вдруг резко оборвалось. От подобных мыслей хотелось лезть на стену. В отчаянии Диего решил было вернуться к своему основательно заброшенному блогу, но для того, чтобы снять видео, надо сначала придумать достойный сюжет, настроить освещение, а потом и, конечно же, улыбаться в камеру. Идти на такие жертвы сейчас он был не готов однозначно. Вот и сейчас, бестолково проводя очередной день, он закрыл вкладку с только что закончившимся мультиком и камнем упал на кровать. И почему он не персонаж мультфильма? Он бы тогда владел магией или суперспособностями, мог бы попадать в другие миры, сражаться со злодеями, спасать попавших в беду, переживать настоящие приключения, и уж точно ему не пришлось страдать от безделья и отсутствия занятий. И тем более он бы не сидел в одиночестве, ведь у любого героя есть верные друзья и соратники. Друзья, которые не уезжают непонятно куда, и соратники, которым всегда можно выговориться.

Диего резко поднялся. Именно этого ему сейчас не хватает – живого общения по душам, – и как же показателен тот факт, что стоило Алу исчезнуть с горизонта, общение исчезло вместе с ним. Ал был одним из тех немногих, с кем можно было говорить днями напролет, без перерывов и о чем угодно, но самое главное и лучшее его качество заключалось в том, что он всегда был на связи и являлся не меньшим болтуном, нежели Диего, так что выгоду в итоге получали оба. И вот теперь, когда Ал был временно вне досягаемости, а остальные не горели желанием проводить время вместе, Диего основательно приуныл. За последнюю неделю нахождение в компании исключительно собственной персоны ему порядком поднадоело.

Взяв в руки телефон, он на автомате набрал номер Мэтта. Несколько монотонных гудков в очередной раз сменились на не менее монотонный голос, вещающий о том, что абонент не хочет вам отвечать и, вероятно, вовсе знать не желает. Тяжело вздохнув, Диего отбросил телефон в сторону. Бесполезно. В последнее время до него вообще невозможно дозвониться, как если бы это была горячая линия справочного центра, а не личный номер Мэтта Лемье. На губах появилась проказливая улыбка. Хотя, если подумать, невелика разница.

Именно в этот момент в голову Диего пришла лучшая за день мысль. До Лемье в его жизни уже имелся один человек, вполне себе могущий сойти за ходячую энциклопедию, и по счастливой случайности он с этим человеком всегда хорошо ладил. Как раз хороший повод выйти на улицу, а то он основательно засиделся дома. Город встретил его неоднозначно: мелким моросящим дождем в лицо и теплом позднеавгустовского солнца одновременно. Накинув капюшон толстовки, Диего заспешил к стоявшему во дворе фордику. Ехать в центр на машине, пожалуй, не самая хорошая идея, но плевать. Сам факт того, что он сидит не в четырех стенах, а в салоне любимого фордика, радовал до безумия.

На Манхеттене, как и ожидалось, он встал в пробке, впрочем, ненадолго. Затор рассосался так же быстро, как и образовался. Удачно припарковав фордик на обочине дороги, Диего вышел на оживленную улицу и слегка растерялся. Мозг чуть было не отправил его на автомате в колледж, но он вовремя спохватился. Нет, сегодня конечная цель лежит в другом направлении.

В Старбаксе на 42-ой как всегда было уютно и пахло заварным кофе. Могли меняться сезоны, посетители, меню, но одно в этой кафешке оставалось неизменным – кофейный запах, манящий голодных и усталых посетителей с улиц. Диего, однако, сюда манил не только запах.

– Добрый день, – как только подошла его очередь, заговорил он, – я ищу Джонни Дольмора, он работает у вас бариста. Скажите, он сейчас на смене, или если нет, то когда будет?

– Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, – ответила стоявшая за стойкой девушка. – Ты это, заказывать чего-нибудь будешь?

– Э-э, да, двойной латте, пожалуйста, – он протянул ей банкноту. – Погодите, в смысле понятия не имеете? Такой долговязый, худой, в огроменных очках, ходит еще смешно. Нет?

– Никаких идей, кем этот парень мог бы быть, – пожала плечами девица и передала Диего стакан с напитком. – Но если тебе так важен этот очкарик, то я могу позвать менеджера, она-то явно должна его знать.

– Идет, – согласился тот, отпивая глоток. 

– Саша! – тут же громогласно выкрикнула девушка. – Клиент хочет тебя видеть!

Ждать долго не пришлось, уже через пару минут перед Диего стояла с иголочки одетая женщина и с прищуром смотрела на него.

– Что-то случилось? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась она. – Неподобающе обслужили или, может, не выдали сдачу? 

– Ни то, ни другое, я ищу Джонни Дольмора, он у вас бариста работал. Не подскажете, по каким дням он бывает?

Лицо Саши вытянулось, как если бы он спросил у нее что-то неприличное. Нижняя губа дрогнула, а сама она будто бы расстроилась от упоминания этого имени.

– Боюсь, ни по каким, – голос ее стал тише. – Бедный, хороший мальчик, такая утрата.

– Что? – теперь настала очередь Диего удивляться. – Что вы имеете в виду?

– А ты не знаешь? Он умер, – женщина сочувственно покачала головой, не обращая внимания на отвалившуюся челюсть собеседника. – Для меня эта новость стала ударом. Очень жалко его, конечно, хороший он был работник.

Она тяжело вздохнула, и, кажется, сказала что-то еще, но весь окружающий мир вдруг исчез для Диего. Да, для него эта новость тоже стала ударом. Слишком сильным ударом. Казалось бы, они не виделись с Джонни всего несколько месяцев, ничего не предвещало беды, тот выглядел вполне здоровым, но вот его ошарашивают такими словами, и… и все, собственно. Джонни ужасно не повезло. Не повезло иметь такого отвратительного друга, как Диего.

– Эй, парень, с тобой все в порядке? – очнулся от мыслей он лишь после того, как Саша пару раз щелкнула пальцами прямо перед его носом. – Скорую не надо вызвать? Ты так побледнел…

– Как давно? – вместо ответа спросил у нее Диего. – Как давно он…

– Уже вторая неделя пошла, – поспешила ответить женщина. – Слушай, может, все-таки врача?

– Нет, не надо, – мотнул головой Диего, попытавшись незаметно вытереть начавшие слезиться глаза. – Я пойду лучше, спасибо вам большое, вы мне очень помогли.

Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, он выбежал на улицу. Глаза жгло, нос хлюпал, а настроение упало куда-то на уровень нью-йоркского метро. Диего поднял взгляд к небесам. По всем канонам погода должна была моментально испортиться, небо затянуться тучами, а дождь зарядить в полную силу, но вопреки всему солнце светило так же ярко, как тогда, когда он только выходил из дома, а дождь наоборот перестал. Все-таки кое в чем старина Шекспир оказался неправ: не все люди актеры, а жизнь – это не бродвейский мюзикл.

Возвращаться домой сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Во-первых, садиться за руль в состоянии полного разлада нежелательно, а во-вторых, нужно срочно прогуляться. Прогуляться, обдумать все еще раз и… Диего вдруг резко сорвался с места. Есть только один человек, которому сейчас явно хуже, чем ему, и он просто обязан этому человеку помочь. Просто обязан после всего того, что он мог сделать, но не сделал для Джонни.

Дорога не заняла много времени, несмотря на то, что по пути он забежал в цветочный магазин за букетом гвоздик и в пекарню за пирогом. Манхеттен только кажется огромным, а на самом деле его вполне можно обойти за день, если, конечно, нигде не останавливаться. Подойдя к нужному дому, он позвонил в звонок. Ответили ему далеко не сразу, но когда ответили и узнали знакомые имя и голос, тут же впустили.

– Диего, какими судьбами? – встречала его на лестнице явно удивленная спонтанным визитом высокая худосочная женщина средних лет. Выглядела она еще бледнее, чем обычно. С длинного носа свисали очки, а тонко очерченное лицо обрамляли темные волосы, поверх которых был повязан черный платок.

– Добрый день, миссис Дольмор, – сказал тот, – понимаю, что, скорее всего, очень не вовремя, но я буквально только что узнал о том, что случилось с Джонни, и я просто не мог не зайти и не выразить свои искренние соболезнования. Я правда очень и очень сожалею, – он передал букет и пирог женщине. – Пожалуйста, возьмите это и простите меня за лишнее напоминание, мне, наверное, все же не стоило приходить. 

Он уже хотел уйти, но внезапно его остановили.

– Обожди, – окликнула его миссис Дольмор, – я рада, что ты пришел, Диего. Хоть мы редко виделись, для моего сына ты был очень близким другом, так что, пожалуйста, проходи.

– Не хочу лишний раз волновать вас… – начал было отнекиваться Диего, но вдруг осекся. Во взгляде женщины читалась просьба. Явная просьба не оставлять ее в одиночестве. Хотя бы на время. Все-таки он пришел как нельзя вовремя. – Впрочем, я могу остаться, если вы не против.

Миссис Дольмор в ответ только улыбнулась, пропуская его в квартиру. За те пять лет, что его не было, здесь как будто бы ничего не изменилось. Все так же слабо светила лампочка при входе. Все так же сквозь щелки дверей завывал сквозной ветер. Все это было настолько хорошо знакомо, что казалось, будто прямо сейчас из своей комнаты выйдет Джонни и, завидев друга, со всех ног помчится к нему. Но Джонни не выходил, и только сейчас до Диего наконец окончательно дошел тот факт, что теперь он уже никогда не сможет увидеть его, узнать, как дела, и посмеяться над его шутками.

– Я сделаю чай, – полушепотом произнесла миссис Дольмор и бесшумно прикрыла дверь в гостиную, предоставив Диего своим мыслям. Обойдя комнату, он остановился перед стеллажом. В привычном его виде изменилась всего одна небольшая деталь – на одной из полок появилась новая фотография. На ней был изображен беззаботно улыбающийся Джонни.

– Она старая, – женщина вернулась слишком неожиданно, и Диего, взявший фотографию, чтобы получше рассмотреть, чуть не уронил ее. – Еще со школьных времен. В последнее время он как-то не любил фотографироваться. 

– Как это произошло? – слишком прямолинейно задал вопрос Диего. – В последнюю нашу встречу ничего не предвещало беды.

– В тот самый день тоже ничего не предвещало беды, – дрожащими руками миссис Дольмор поставила поднос с чашками и чайником на стол. – Но злой рок настиг его, и никто ничего не смог сделать. Даже я. – Она сложила руки будто в молитве. Диего вдруг стало совестно, что заставляет ее мучиться, вспоминая несчастье, и он решил остановить рассказ, но не успел. – Джонни возвращался после вечерней смены. Все было как обычно, он открыл дверь, вызвал лифт, зашел в него, но до дома так и не добрался. Ты же, наверное, знал, что он был астматиком? – Диего кивнул. – Так вот в тот день мой бедный сын застрял в лифте. И все бы ничего, если бы не тот факт, что очень часто у нас в кабинке пахнет никотином. Это и раньше многих раздражало, но теперь… теперь, думаю, этим курильщикам несладко придется.

– В смысле? То есть вы хотите сказать…

– Джонни задохнулся. Из-за табачного дыма, – лицо женщины ожесточилось. – Мой мальчик не пережил поездку в лифте только из-за того, что кому-то очень не терпится потравить себя сигаретой! У меня нет слов, у меня просто нет слов!..

– Это действительно ужасно, – пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, протянул Диего. – И даже ингалятор не спас?

– Выходит, нет, врачи констатировали смерть от удушья, – женщина закрыла лицо ладонями. – Он пытался выбраться оттуда до последнего, лифтеры уже были на подъезде, но они не успели. Не успели спасти его. Я до сих пор… до сих пор не могу в это поверить. Не прощу им этого! Ни за что… ни за что не прощу!

Всхлипы миссис Дольмор становились все чаще, и Диего стало как-то совсем некомфортно. Ей определенно надо было выговориться, ему нужно было выслушать все из первых уст, но, черт, кажется, все зашло слишком далеко. Как успокоить неистово рыдающую мать умершего друга он не представлял, ибо никогда даже и не предполагал, что окажется в такой ситуации.

Именно поэтому он предпочел не говорить ничего. Вместо этого он краем уха слушал причитания вперемешку со слезами отчаяния, помешивал порядком остывший чай и смотрел куда-то перед собой. Все-таки отвратительная эта штука, случай. Никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя за очередным поворотом. Быть может, невиданная удача, или, может, верная смерть, а может, и совсем ничего. Просто чертов поворот. Бессмысленный и беспощадный.

Внезапно воздух сотряс фирменный нокиевский рингтон. Извинившись за прерванный разговор, Диего вышел из комнаты и ответил на вызов.

– Где ты? – лаконичный до безобразия вопрос тут же вернул ему чувство реальности. – Твоя мать, между прочим, тоже не в курсе твоего нынешнего местоположения, а потому сильно волнуется.

– Мэтт, я… – Диего хотел было честно рассказать, где он и что делает, но решил ограничиться лишь следующим: – Я в центре, скоро буду.

– В центре – понятие растяжимое, особенно когда речь идет о Нью-Йорке, – можно было бы подумать, что Мэтт сердится, но едва слышное хмыканье выдавало его с головой. – Точный адрес, пожалуйста.

– Я в Сохо, – прикрыл глаза Диего, жалея, что вообще взял трубку. Лемье не отстанет, пока не выпытает из него всю необходимую информацию. Назвав ему адрес Дольморов, он хотел уже завершить разговор, как услышал следующее:

– Отлично, будь там, Форд приедет за тобой через пару минут.

Возразить ему Диего не успел. На последующие же звонки Мэтт не отвечал, так что ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как дождаться Форда. Поблагодарив миссис Дольмор за чай и сославшись на срочные дела, он попрощался с ней и спустился по лестнице. На улице его уже ждал знакомый БМВ.

– Мэтт, я же сказал, я… – рывком открыв дверь, начал свою гневную тираду Диего, но тут же замолчал.

– Мистера Лемье здесь нет, – спокойно ответил ему Форд. – Он послал меня за вами одного.

– И где же он тогда?

– У вас дома, сэр.

– У меня дома? – Диего удивленно встряхнул головой. Водитель кивнул. – Окей, Форд, у меня тут на 42-ой Западной осталась машина, не могли бы вы меня подкинуть дотуда?

– Приказано вести вас в Брайтон, – возразил ему тот. 

– Я именно туда и собираюсь, – заверил его Диего. – Но на своей машине. Не оставлю же я ее здесь.

– Ладно, подкину, – сдался Форд, махнув рукой, а после чуть тише прибавил: – Мне-то никакой разницы, все равно платят не за количество доставленных по месту назначения пассажиров, а за отработанные часы.

Доехали до Брайтона они быстро. Днем, минуя первый час пик, город ненадолго разгружался, и им удалось попасть именно в этот счастливый для водителей промежуток времени. Оставив машину во дворе, Диего поднимался в квартиру и гадал, что, собственно, Мэтт здесь забыл, и как вообще попал внутрь. Ключей у него никогда не было, то есть открыть могли только изнутри.

«Значит, все-таки мать», – отпирая дверь, подумал он и тут же убедился в правильности собственной догадки. В кухонном проеме маячил силуэт Людмилы.

– Диего! – воскликнула она, как только он переступил порог. – Скажи-ка на милость, куда ты ушел? Твой друг стоял на лестнице, когда я вернулась домой, и, боже мой, мне было так неловко. Зачем приглашать гостей и потом уходить?

– Я никого не приглашал! – недовольно процедил тот. – Он сам заявился, без спроса!.. И как давно ты пришла?

– Буквально только что, – Людмила опустилась на стул, и Диего только сейчас заметил, что на ней все еще надет пиджак, строгая юбка-карандаш, в которых она обычно ходила на работу, и уличные туфли. – Что ж, раз Мэтт сам пришел, то я бы на твоем месте пошла бы и разузнала, зачем. Вдруг это что-то важное?

– Да, конечно, ты права, – Диего кивнул в знак согласия и поспешил в свою комнату. Там на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Лемье и со скучающим видом глядел на экран айфона. – Ну, и как это понимать?

– Встречный и, что самое удивительное, аналогичный вопрос, – отбросив телефон, Мэтт встал и одним шагом преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Нагнувшись к растерявшемуся Диего, он резко втянул носом воздух, будто попытавшись унюхать что-то, быстро оглядел его и, видимо зацепившись за что-то взглядом, присел до уровня рук. – Что ж, интересная картина: ты несколько дней кряду не выходишь из дома, но вдруг ни с того ни с сего срываешься куда-то, не предупредив даже собственную мать. Но куда? – он, пристально глядя в глаза растерявшегося хозяина комнаты, снова вытянулся во весь рост. – Тебя не было около двух часов, плюс-минус полчаса, в город ты поехал на машине и вернулся, кстати, на ней же, Форд ехал один. Голодным после поездки ты явно не остался, пирог с мясом и луком, полагаю? – он прищурился. – И, конечно, с чаем. Скорее всего, несладким или слабо сладким. Человек же, с которым ты его пил, явно не входит в круг наиболее близких и важных знакомых, но недавно в его жизни случилось нечто важное, затрагивающее и тебя, но, впрочем, не настолько важное, чтобы ты не смог уйти при первой же возможности. Надеюсь, я ничего не забыл?

– Нет, ничего, – ответил Диего, шокированный столь подробным описанием последних часов его жизни от человека, которого рядом с ним не было и не могло быть. – Но…

– Как я узнал? – опередил его мысли Мэтт. – Просто. Начнем с пирога. Судя по ярко выраженному запаху изо рта, это что-то мясное с луком. Изначально можно подумать, что ты просто купил себе буррито на обед, но нет, ты ел не в одиночестве, поэтому это должно быть блюдо как минимум на двух человек. На несколько человек, мясное с луком, скорее всего купленное в магазине – пирог, очевидно. Но, постой, почему я решил, что ты был с кем-то? Чай.

– Что?

– Чай. Ты сам говорил, что не особенно любишь чай. Ты предпочитаешь кофе, и обожаешь сладкое, но мокрое пятно на рукаве твоей толстовки не пахнет кофе, не оставило характерного для кофе загрязнения и не липкое. К тому же, это явно не дождь, иначе вся толстовка была бы в таких пятнах, и я бы, конечно, увидел его через окно. Вывод очевиден, помимо пирога был еще и чай, а раз ты пил чай, да еще и несладкий, что совершенно не привычно с точки зрения твоих предпочтений, то это было чаепитие, и чаем тебя угощал некто посторонний, проживающий в Сохо, откуда Форд тебя и забрал. 

Диего в ответ лишь похлопал ресницами. Мэтт читал его как открытую книгу.

– Но если ты был не один, то с кем и зачем? С позволения миссис Карлос я воспользовался твоим компьютером, зашел в историю браузера и увидел, что покинул дом ты около двух часов назад, хотя на протяжении всех предыдущих дней практически безвылазно сидел в интернете, скорее всего не выходя за пределы квартиры или выходя максимум в ближайший магазин. Что же такое могло заставить тебя выйти из дома? Ответ тоже довольно очевиден, у кого-то из твоих знакомых недавно что-то произошло в жизни, причем это что-то имеет к тебе прямое отношение, иначе ты бы проигнорировал событие, ведь вы с этим человеком всегда держались на расстоянии, да и вообще плохо друг друга знали, раз он поил тебя чаем. Ты взял машину, которой не оказалось во дворе, когда я подходил к твоему дому, и обратно, естественно вернулся на ней же, несмотря на приехавшего за тобой Форда. Сейчас я понимаю, что было весьма опрометчиво с моей стороны посылать его за тобой, однако обладай я необходимой информацией, не стал бы повторять ошибку. 

Он закончил свой монолог, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции, но ее не последовало. Диего был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь.

– Вижу, необходимый вау-эффект успешно произведен, так что перейдем, пожалуй, к наиболее насущной теме. К тому, зачем я здесь. – Мэтт многозначительно посмотрел на него. – К слову, именно ты должен ответить мне на этот вопрос.

– Я? Почему я?

– Потому что ты звонил мне с утра аж целых три раза, и я подумал, что раз ты проявляешь такие чудеса настойчивости, то, возможно, случилось нечто серьезное. 

Диего смущенно втянул голову в плечи. 

– Ну, на самом деле… Мне просто было грустно, и я хотел прогуляться.

– Полагаю, подвернувшийся случай выйти на улицу повысил тебе настроение.

– Нисколько! – мотнул головой Диего, поджимая губы. – Я узнал, что один из моих друзей умер, и это буквально худшая новость за сегодня.

– О, так вот оно что. Соболезную, – лицо Мэтта преобразилось. Настал его черед чувствовать себя неловко. – В таком случае предлагаю сменить тему, тем более что, вполне вероятно, вторая причина, по которой я сегодня здесь, окажется лучшей новостью за сегодня.

– Это какая еще?

– Ты будешь учиться в Нью-Йоркской Школе Журналистики!

Мэтт победно улыбнулся, а Диего снова почувствовал, как у него отвисает челюсть. Уже второй раз за день. Но если в первый раз повод для этого был ужасным, то сейчас… Сейчас он готов был плясать от радости, если бы не куча вопросов, на каждый из которых ужасно хотелось получить ответ.

– Уже вижу по твоему выражению лица, что необходимы объяснения. Что ж, тут все просто: обучение в Школе – это и есть мой настоящий подарок на твой день рождения. Я не стал говорить тебе об этом на самом празднике, во-первых, потому что тогда еще не было окончательных списков зачисленных студентов, а во-вторых, потому что предполагал, что ты слишком бурно отреагируешь.

– Я не… – предположение оказалось как никогда точным. Опять. Диего на самом деле едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать или, еще пуще, не расплакаться на месте. Он понятия не имел, как Мэтт узнал о Школе, о том, что учиться там – было его заветной мечтой. Заветной и, казалось, недостижимой до сегодняшнего дня. – Откуда? Как ты узнал? Я ведь никому об этом не говорил. Никому, даже матери! Это невозможно… ты что, следишь за мной?

– Ни в коем случае, – Лемье улыбнулся. – Просто сопоставил все имеющиеся факты и получил единственно возможный вывод. Ты, конечно, никому ничего не говорил, но намерения не так просто скрыть, особенно от того, кто знает, куда смотреть. Позволь, поясню. Помнишь, как на первом курсе мы поменялись телефонами? Сейчас мне весьма стыдно за тот поступок, но, если честно, я сделал это лишь для того, чтобы узнать о тебе как можно больше, и именно тогда я натолкнулся в твоем телефоне на фотографию плаката, рекламирующего Школу. Насколько я помню, фотография датирована 2007 годом, то есть, сделана она была еще до поступления в NYSMEF. Это первый важный элемент пазла. Вторым стал буклет Школы на полке твоего шкафа, – Мэтт указал на книжный шкаф позади Диего. – Его я увидел, когда впервые оказался в твоей комнате. Меня просто привлек тот факт, что между вполне толстыми книгами лежит нечто тонкое, и, клянусь, будь там что-то личное, я бы в этот раз вернул на место, но это был всего лишь тот самый буклет со дня открытых дверей, и в этот момент пазл окончательно собрался. Конечно, были и другие элементы, по мелочи, вроде твоего комментаторского дебюта. Надо было проверить серьезность твоих намерений, справишься ли ты в принципе с заданием. Я уговорил Лонг-Райта взять тебя на эту роль, и ты справился. Причем очень хорошо. Потом, твой блог. Комментарии излишни. Очевидно, что и страха камеры у тебя нет.

– Так, ладно, а блог-то ты как нашел? – удивляться уже не было сил, но приходилось. – Он назван не моим настоящим именем, да и я его уже второй год не обновляю.

– Чистая случайность, – Мэтт пожал плечами. – Кажется, мне о нем Клеменс проговорился. Неважно. Важно то, что все эти детали, вроде наличия блога, интереса к определенному учебному заведению, способности к взаимодействию с разными людьми, открытости ко всему новому и азарта от поиска точной и правдивой информации, показывают, что ты вполне себе прирожденный журналист, по какому-то стечению обстоятельств оказавшийся в NYSMEF. – Он указал на себя. – Поэтому я в свою очередь, как хороший финансист и не менее хороший друг, решил, что это недоразумение нужно исправить. Отныне ты – студент Нью-Йоркской Школы Журналистики, и я надеюсь, что твоя мечта стала чуть ближе к реальности.

Он ободряюще похлопал Диего по плечу, увидев, что тот спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Это на самом деле будто сон наяву, – услышал Лемье его приглушенный голос. – И я не могу его принять. Я никогда даже не заикался о Школе, потому что стоимость обучения там равна почти годовой зарплате матери. Для нашей семьи это неподъемная сумма, но и для тебя это не гроши, и я не могу позволить тебе сделать мне такой подарок. Айфон, который я в итоге потерял, еще куда ни шло, но это уже перебор.

– Я так и думал, что все к этому сведется, поэтому заранее приготовил ответ. Во-первых, позволь мне распоряжаться моими средствами так, как мне вздумается. Каждый доллар, вложенный в твое обучение, заработан лично мной, так что если ты вдруг боишься за моего отца, то не стоит. Он не имеет к этим деньгам отношения. Во-вторых, потерять учебу на курсах будет намного сложнее, если только ты не пойдешь по стопам Диаза, и в-третьих, помнишь лекцию про стартапы? – Диего кивнул. – Инвестор никогда не знает наверняка, выгорит ли дело, он лишь видит в нем потенциал. Я вижу в тебе потенциал и хочу помочь его раскрыть. Я не делаю тебе одолжений, я никому и никогда их не делаю, лишь надеюсь, что в будущем мои вложения окупятся, и сделка окажется взаимовыгодной. Понимаешь? – снова неуверенный кивок. – Ну вот и отлично. Я надеюсь на тебя.

Мэтт встал с кровати и медленно подошел к двери, на ходу надевая пиджак.

– Пока бюрократический вопрос не оформлен, ты формально не числишься студентом, а, значит, в любой момент твое место может отобрать любой другой более проворный и инициативный человек, так что, если не хочешь, чтобы такое случилось, предлагаю встретиться завтра в полдень перед входом в главный корпус. Чем скорее мы решим этот вопрос, тем лучше будет для нас обоих и тем скорее я смогу улететь в Чикаго.

– Что? – из состояния безграничного счастья Диего опять провалился в безрадостное уныние. – И ты уезжаешь?

– По работе, – Мэтт скрестил руки на груди. – Меня и так уже с прошлой недели ждут не дождутся в офисе TechGames: нужно решать организационные вопросы, запускать проекты и искать свежую геймдевелоперскую кровь, короче говоря, работы невпроворот, так что какое-то время меня здесь не будет… – он задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Думаю, где-то до ноября точно. 

– Ясно, понял, – удрученно заключил Диего. Перспективы вырисовывались не самые радужные. Все друзья вот-вот разъедутся, и он останется один. Снова.

***

Первая неделя учебы была прогуляна, и впервые за все время обучения в NYSMEF Диего чувствовал, что его это абсолютно не волнует. Не волнует, чем это может закончиться. Не волнует, что об этом подумают преподы и однокурсники. Просто все равно. Отныне его намного больше занимало нечто другое – Нью-Йоркская Школа Журналистики. 

Конечно, все было бы иначе, если бы не Мэтт, но так сложилось, что последние несколько дней все внимание Диего было приковано именно к ней. Он с нетерпением ждал начала занятий, отсчитывал дни и упорно игнорировал тот факт, что вообще-то теперь он учится в двух учебных заведениях. Он бы и вовсе об этом не вспоминал, если бы NYSMEF периодически не напоминал о себе чем-то вроде добавления в общую группу колледжа в Фейсбуке или отметками в Твиттере от тех девиц, что все еще продвигали идею Мэттиего – именно так они обозвали их с Мэттом пару – в массы и никак не могли этим переболеть. В остальном же его никто не трогал. До одного момента.

Тогда Диего, как обычно, не подозревая подвоха, зашел в свой аккаунт и тут же стал больше похож на снег, нежели на живого человека. «Осталось семь дней», – прочитал он в самом верхнем посте, написанном, что особенно пугало, от его лица. Немного успокоившись, он подумал, что возможно случайно скопировал какой-то момент из вчерашней статьи, посвященной выходу нового фильма про супергероев, и вставил это в окошко для поста, а потом каким-то образом нечаянно его опубликовал, но такая версия даже с учетом его косорукости казалась бредовой. Усложняло ситуацию еще и время публикации, которое ну никак не совпадало с тем, когда он читал ту статью. Он в принципе в это время был не онлайн, а занимался перечиткой комикса, по которому и делали фильм, чтобы потом в кинотеатре громче всех кричать о том, что в оригинале все совсем не так.

Удалив загадочный пост и забыв о нем как о страшном сне, он и не подозревал, что уже завтра натолкнется на него снова, но уже в несколько видоизмененной форме. На сей раз сообщение вещало о шести днях, и вот теперь страх окончательно сомкнул свои ледяные пальцы на шее Диего, не давая ему даже нормально продохнуть. Терпеть подобную чертовщину не хотелось, поэтому в этот раз он не стал мелочиться и удалил весь свой профиль. Вроде бы это даже сработало, но ненадолго. Через два дня некто, взломавший его, объявился снова, но уже в другой соцсети. Новая публикация в Инстаграме с подписью «три дня» говорила сама за себя. Кто-то явно взялся за него и пытается вывести из равновесия. Нельзя сказать, что у него не получалось. Диего трясся как осиновый лист, глядя на черную, похожую на знаменитый квадрат Малевича, фотографию, и не знал, что делать дальше. Трубить о помощи? Попытаться выйти со взломщиком на контакт? Продолжать удалять аккаунты и делать вид, что ничего не происходит? Ужасно хотелось просто сложить руки и спрятаться в угол в надежде на то, что все пройдет само, но надо было действовать. 

Позвонить в полицию – первая же разумная мысль, стукнувшая в голову. Долго никто не отвечал, приходилось набирать номер снова и снова, пока удача наконец-то не повернулась к нему лицом.

– Полицейский департамент Нью-Йорка, участок номер шестьдесят один, – голос на том конце был монотонным и будто вовсе неживым. – Лейтенант Андерсон слушает, представьтесь, пожалуйста, и вкратце опишите вашу проблему.

– Добрый день! – Диего едва мог собрать мысли в кучу, а слова воедино. – Меня зовут Диего Карлос, я звоню, потому что мне угрожают!

– Это кто-то из ваших близких или друзей? – лейтенант не выказал никакого сочувствия или удивления. Голос оставался все таким же монотонным. – Или кто-то малознакомый?

– Я вообще понятия не имею, кто это, – озабоченно выдал Диего. – И я не знаю, что ему или ей от меня нужно, но он или она взламывает мои страницы в соцсетях и почти каждый день пишет мне жуткие посты о том, что осталось столько-то дней… Я боюсь и совершенно не понимаю, что мне делать!

Несколько секунд на том конце стояла тишина, но вдруг послышался звук, напоминающий иронический кашель, и лейтенант снова заговорил:

– То есть это все происходит в интернете, и в реальности вы даже не предполагаете, кто это может быть?

– Да, но…

– Слушай, мальчик, – внезапный переход на «ты» заставил Диего удивленно поднять брови, – не занимай линию. Дай взрослым людям поработать над серьезными делами и не пытайся больше звонить со своими приколами, иначе так просто ты больше не отделаешься.

Он и возразить ничего не успел, как лейтенант скинул трубку. Внезапная ярость обуяла Диего, и он не сдержался от громкого рыка. Уже второй раз служители порядка принимают его совсем не за того, кем он является на самом деле, и это неимоверно бесило. Не везет ему с полицией, однозначно.

Лишившись поддержки со стороны, Диего решил просто ждать. Не удалять профиль, не удалять фотку, лишь сменить пароль и ждать. Это помогло. На следующие трое суток таинственный взломщик снова залег на дно, но в назначенное время объявился, чтобы оставить последнее сообщение: «Время пришло». От этого сделалось дурно, а в голове словно ударил гонг. Весь день Диего сидел дома, боясь не то что выйти на улицу, но просто случайно выглянуть в окно. Хотя какое уж там выглянуть, он в принципе старался не подходить к окнам так, чтобы его можно было заметить снаружи. Остатки здравого смысла подсказывали ему, что это уже паранойя, но страх и оцепенение по большей части лишали возможности адекватно мыслить. Переживания зашли настолько далеко, что Диего даже не хотел отпускать Людмилу в магазин, когда она вернулась с работы, но в итоге все равно отпустил, потому что в ответ она предложила сходить ему, а этого никак нельзя было допускать. К счастью, все закончилось благополучно.

– Что с тобой творится такое? – спросила она в процессе сортировки покупок по полкам. – Ты выглядел таким счастливым после того, как Мэтт рассказал о своем подарке, а сейчас на тебе снова лица нет. Все в порядке?

Вопрос получился настолько внезапным, что Диего чуть не выронил пакет с молоком.

– Угу, – он не глядя закинул пакет в холодильник и поспешил быстро удалиться из кухни, чтобы не попасть под град новых вопросов.

– Я просто хочу сказать, что ты всегда можешь попросить помощи, – донеслось из-за спины, и Диего поджал губы. Как оказалось, не всегда, далеко не всегда.

Следующие несколько дней он аналогично просидел в четырех стенах. Учеба в Школе должна была начаться послезавтра, а он не находил в себе сил даже подумать о том, чтобы выйти наружу. И хотя взломщик молчал, и казалось, что жуткие события позади, колокольчик интуиции звонил не переставая. Так продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока ему не позвонила Эмма, в голосе которой слышалось не меньше тревоги, чем в его собственном.

– Диего, привет, ты можешь говорить? – после краткого «да» она продолжила. – Я просто хотела узнать, когда ты появишься на парах? Тебя не видно уже третью неделю, и некоторые профессора волнуются, что с тобой что-то случилось. Мисс Лотери сегодня уже второй раз спрашивала у меня об этом, но если в первый раз я еще смогла как-то отмазать тебя, то сейчас, во второй половине сентября, это становится уже проблематично. У тебя все хорошо?

– Я… – Что на это ответить, он не знал. Он не хотел рассказывать о недавних событиях, чтобы не втянуть в неприятности еще и ее. Не хотел говорить о том, что хочет покинуть NYSMEF и отчасти поэтому не приходит на занятия. Не хотел и благодарить ее за то, что она пытается выгородить его, потому что в этой медвежьей услуге совершенно не было никакого смысла и помощи. Но в одном она права – прийти надо, хотя бы затем, чтобы по-человечески известить всех, кого надо о своем уходе. – У меня все нормально, приду сегодня после пар. Передай это всем, кого я интересую.

Бросив трубку, он тяжело вздохнул и, пересилив страх, подошел к окну. Он осмотрел беглым взглядом улицы, близлежащие дома и, не заметив ничего подозрительного, открыл его. Колючий, по-настоящему осенний ветер тут же обдал лицо, и Диего опустил раму обратно. Впервые за последнее время ежился он не от страха, а от обычного холода. Уже собравшись, он долго не мог заставить себя переступить порог квартиры. Даже надев наиболее непримечательные вещи и старую потертую кепку, найденную на самом дне шкафа, он не чувствовал себя в большей безопасности. Впрочем, обещание есть обещание, да и с колледжем надо все-таки кончать, так что вскоре он уже сидел в салоне фордика и мчал в Манхеттен.

Поднимаясь по ступеням кампуса, Диего подумал о том, что поездка обошлась без неожиданностей: никто не поджидал его у подъезда, никто не пытался напасть на него из-за угла и никто в итоге не прирезал его в первой же подворотне. И вот вроде бы живи да радуйся, но что-то не давало ему покоя. Воздух пах затхлостью и проблемами.

В холле на фоне серой сентябрьской улицы было очень уютно. Пары у многих уже закончились, потому сейчас тут находилось всего несколько человек, большая часть которых при звуке хлопка входной двери обернулась и приветливо замахала ему.

– Диего! – окрик Нгози был настолько громким, что он жестами призвал девушку понизить голос и поспешил подойти к ней. – Дружище, я так рада тебя видеть! Без вас с Алом тут вдруг стало ужасно скучно. Где вы пропадаете?

– Это точно, пресно как в озере, – бросая попрыгунчик сидящему напротив Карлосу, пожаловался Алексей. – Колледжу вас тотально не хватает.

Диего вдруг стало очень неловко. Он ожидал, что на встречу придет одна лишь Эмма, и не был готов к расспросам однокурсников. Такое внимание к его персоне сбивало с толку и заставляло его чувствовать себя виноватым.

– Ала больше нет с нами, – поспешно сказал он, но, увидев изумленные и озадаченные лица друзей, поспешил исправиться: – В том смысле, что он уехал. В Калифорнию. Больше он здесь не учится. – Он повернул голову в сторону. – И я тоже. Я принял решение уйти, и я вернулся сюда затем, чтобы поговорить об этом с мистером Лонг-Райтом.

– Но почему? – всполошилась Эмма. Диего хотел бы заглянуть ей в глаза, но не мог пересилить себя. – Если ты испытываешь трудности, то только скажи, обещаю, я попытаюсь помочь.

– Мы все поможем, – поддержала Эмму Мэй.

– В беде не бросим, – продолжила мысль сестры Би, широко улыбаясь.

– Мне будет не хватать M. A. D. E., – внезапно пробасил Карлос, и все тут же обернулись к нему. Тот невозмутимо продолжал кидать попрыгунчик, будто и не он это сказал вовсе.

– А я считаю, что если он уже все решил, то и переубеждать его нет смысла. В конце концов, любое принятое решение – начало долгого и увлекательного пути.

Общее внимание сразу же перешло к миниатюрной девушке, которую Диего до сих пор даже и не замечал. И не удивительно, она так сильно прильнула к плечу Нгози, что та почти полностью закрывала ее собой, но сейчас, когда девушка подала голос и чуть выдвинулась вперед, Диего смог ее рассмотреть. Темные волосы, постриженные под каре, пухлые губы, накрашенные ярко-красной помадой, сильно подведенные глаза, чокер на бледной шее и футболка с логотипом Wandy. Но наиболее необычно выглядели глаза: они были разного цвета.

– Впервые вижу человека с гетерохромией, – вырвалось у Диего помимо его воли.

– А я – с почти эльфийскими ушами. Такие острые, кажется, будто можно пораниться, – девушка улыбнулась, завидев смущение Диего. – Меня зовут Софи Джексон, если тебе интересно.

– Приятно познакомиться, – отреагировал тот, – меня…

– Я знаю, кто ты, Диего Карлос. Нгози рассказывала о тебе.

– Э-э, ну да… – Нгози заерзала в кресле. – Должна же я была как-то ввести ее в курс дела перед учебой о том, что тут у нас творится.

– И я тебе за это очень благодарна, – Софи клюнула Нгози в щеку, после чего еще крепче обхватила ее руку, снова обращаясь к Диего. – Лонг-Райт пока что все еще в своем кабинете, если хочешь успеть к нему, поспеши.

Он кивнул и, чувствуя как сердце колотится в груди, направился к лестнице.

– И все-таки, – донеслись слова Нгози вслед, – надо было попробовать его отговорить. Сначала мы узнаем, что уехал Мэттью, потом Ал, а теперь еще и Диего собирается уходить. Это будет большая потеря для NYSMEF.

– У тебя бы все равно не получилось, – категорично бросила в ответ Софи. – У него на лице написано, что выбор сделан, и нам остается только уважать его.

Уважать. Классно сказано. Диего ступал по лестнице и откровенно не понимал, что там уважать, ведь на самом деле он с головой погряз в сомнениях, а чаши весов то и дело перевешивали друг друга. За одну минуту он успевал передумать трижды о том, стоит ли ему остаться в колледже, или все же покинуть его. С одной стороны, было бы хорошо отчислиться, чтобы целиком и полностью сконцентрироваться на учебе в Нью-Йоркской Школе Журналистики. С другой, бросать учебу на полпути – последнее дело, да и к колледжу, к ребятам он уже прикипел всей душой. В мыслях тут же сформировались два образа, и Диего, сев на ступени, схватился за голову. Слишком многим он обязан: Мэтту за то, что он помог ему исполнить мечту, а матери… собственно, за то же самое. Сейчас он вспоминал, как сильно радовался тому, что будет учиться в NYSMEF, как отчаянно доказывал Людмиле, что именно там ему самое место, и где в итоге он оказался. Сидит тут на лестнице и думает о том, чтобы взять и перечеркнуть все ее старания. Отчаяние, вина и злость – вот и все, чего он добился, и это единственное, чего он на самом деле достоин.

– Мистер Карлос, – голос ректора не был громким, суровым или злым, но Диего аж подскочил на месте, – рад снова видеть вас в стенах NYSMEF. Надеюсь, с этого момента я буду видеть вас чаще. 

– Профессор Лонг-Райт, я… – Диего, чувствуя, как горят от стыда щеки, быстро поднялся с пола. – Простите, я... Мне надо с вами поговорить.

– Вообще, я собирался перекусить, но, что ж, надеюсь, это не займет много времени.

– Нет, не займет, – Диего сделал глубокий вдох, приготовившись выложить все, что наболело, и взглянул на ректора. Вид у него был весьма дружелюбным. – Я хотел…

Вот он, нужный момент. Всего-то и надо сказать: «Я отчисляюсь. Ухожу. Спасибо за все, до свидания».

– Да? – Лонг-Райт выжидающе приподнял бровь, и Диего окончательно сдался.

– Хотел заверить вас, что с завтрашнего дня я возвращаюсь в строй и начинаю усердно учиться. Никаких больше прогулов.

– Безумно рад это слышать. Очень не хотелось бы с вами прощаться и терять одного из наиболее перспективных студентов.

Ректор ободряюще улыбнулся и, видя, что разговор исчерпал себя, продолжил спуск.

– Вы правда так считаете? – уже вдогонку крикнул ему Диего. – Что я перспективный?

Эхо шагов затихло.

– Да, считаю, – ответил ему Лонг-Райт. – И я надеюсь, вы оправдаете мои ожидания.

Как он оказался на улице, Диего не заметил. Медленно ступая по мокрому асфальту, с глупой улыбкой он снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова ректора, пока дорогу ему не перегородили двое высоких мужчин в полицейской форме.

– Вы Диего Карлос? – спросил один из них, на что получил кивок. – Пройдемте с нами.

И не успел Диего хоть что-то предпринять, как его грубейшим образом втолкнули в полицейский автомобиль.

– Простите, но что здесь вообще происходит? – борясь с желанием высказать все матерные слова, пришедшие на ум, относительно спокойно спросил он. Севший рядом с ним коп внушал благоговейный ужас, нарываться еще сильнее не стоило.

– Вы разыскиваетесь по подозрению в совершении разбойного нападения и нанесении телесных повреждений, – мужчина кинул в сторону резко притихшего Диего презрительный взгляд. – Рекомендую тебе, парень, не задавать лишних вопросов и отвечать, только если тебя спрашивают. 

Очередной нервный глоток вызвал сильнейший спазм горла вплоть до тошноты. Ошибка. Все происходящее одна большая ошибка, потому что это нонсенс, чтобы он на кого-то напал.

Пребывая в шоке, он не заметил, как машина остановилась, и пришел в себя тогда, когда коп толкнул его локтем, приказывая вылезти. Место, куда его привезли, оказалось обычным полицейским участком, какие показывают в фильмах и сериалах, разве что намного запущеннее. Вот за компьютером сидит девушка и что-то напряженно набирает на клавиатуре, а в отдалении у кофейного автомата стоит парочка сослуживцев с откровенно скучающим выражением лица. Диего же повели по длинному коридору, мимо всей суеты, пока он не уткнулся в дверь без каких-либо опознавательных знаков.

– Входи и садись на стул, – скомандовал ему один из копов, и Диего послушно проскользнул внутрь. Здесь его встретил не кромешный, но сумрак, помещение освещалось всего одной лампой, располагавшейся на стоявшем посередине комнаты столе. Сама же комната больше походила на каморку, и размерами, и атмосферой. В целом ситуация все еще напоминала детективные фильмы и полицейские комедии. Впрочем, не успел он устроиться поудобнее, как дверь отворилась, и внутрь зашли двое: мужчина в сером плаще и парень с ярко-красными волосами.

– Отлично, его уже доставили, – на ходу пробубнил мужчина, усаживаясь на стул напротив и веля красноволосому парню встать позади. – Не хочу терять время, так что приступим, мое имя Кит Шеннон, я инспектор полиции, и мне доверили вести это дело, – он сложил руки на столе и пристально всмотрелся в лицо Диего. – Тебя, наверное, уже просветили, почему ты здесь.

Тот кивнул. Вроде бы это вопрос, и можно отвечать вслух, но он не рискнул.

– Значит, буду максимально прямолинеен и краток: признаешься ли ты, что напал на Тодда Фримана, – инспектор указал на красноволосого, – и нанес ему ножевое ранение по кисти?

– Чего? – произнесенное банально не укладывалось в голове. – Нет, конечно, я вообще впервые вижу этого парня! 

Инспектор тяжко выдохнул, вытащил откуда-то из-под плаща тонкую папку-файл и с крайним недовольством передал ее Диего. 

– В ней показания мистера Фримана, касающиеся тебя, в которых говорится о том, что пару дней назад в районе Бруклин Хайтс ты и твой сообщник, которого мы все еще ищем, напали на него, вероятно с целью кражи, и ранили ножом. Медицинское обследование наличие ран подтвердило. Сам мистер Фриман предоставил нам весьма исчерпывающую информацию о твоем внешнем виде при составлении дела, и позже опознал тебя уже по фотографии. Ну, что на это скажешь? Улики неопровержимы, лучше просто признайся, упростишь жизнь и мне, и себе.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и победно усмехнулся. Диего же чувствовал себя букашкой, которую школьник пытается сжечь лучом солнца, пропущенным через лупу.

– Поверьте мне, я не виновен, это ерунда какая-то… – едва хватало сил, чтобы держаться и не начать позорно плакать. – Я бы запомнил этого человека, с таким-то цветом волос, да и вообще этого не может быть, потому что последние несколько дней назад я безвылазно сидел дома, ведь…

Диего не договорил. Он резко поднял голову и впервые напрямик посмотрел красноволосому в глаза. Тот в ответ пожирал его взглядом, невероятно холодным и диким. Его рот застыл в полуусмешке, такие же темные, как у Диего, брови сошлись галочкой на переносице. Но самое жуткое в нем было то, что он не моргал. Совсем.

– Ведь что? – прервал их переглядки инспектор.

– Кто-то угрожал мне в интернете. И, между прочим, я звонил с этой проблемой на горячую линию нашего участка по Брайтон-Бич, но никто не воспринял мои слова всерьез. Если хотите, можете проверить, я не вру.

– Угрожал? – лицо Шеннона преобразилось. Выпрямившись, он снова облокотился на стол, всем своим видом показывая, что дело наконец-то приобрело для него интерес. – Погоди, хочешь сказать, что недавно сам пытался обратиться в полицию, и тебе отказали?

– Именно, – скрестив руки на груди, ответил Диего. – Так и есть. Я же сказал, что не вру.

– Чудеса расчудесные, – инспектор усмехнулся. – А кто угрожал-то?

Взгляд снова переместился на красноволосого по имени Тодд, который вдруг явно стал чувствовать себя неуютно. Не осталось сомнений, что именно он и был тем самым взломщиком, но зачем он это делал и что ему нужно от Диего? Это-то и необходимо выяснить, и как можно скорее.

– Думаю, он, – Диего кивнул в сторону Тодда, и инспектор повернулся к нему. – Не знаю, правда, зачем ему это было нужно, поскольку, повторяю, мы незнакомы, но то, что это он, я теперь уверен.

– Ложь! Наглая ложь! Он пытается меня очернить! – вскрикнул красноволосый, гнусавя. Странно, но голос показался смутно знакомым, несмотря на то, что внешность у парня была совсем не знакомая. – Что вы тянете, просто арестуйте его уже!

– Позвольте мне самому решать, что делать, – огрызнулся в ответ инспектор, и вот тут до Диего внезапно дошло.

– Да это же был ты! – подорвался с места он, тыча пальцем в окончательно запуганного парня. – Это ты тогда напал на нас рядом с Бруклинским мостом и спер мой айфон! А сейчас перекрасился, чтобы я тебя не узнал, все переврал и пытаешься окончательно испортить мне жизнь! Голос тебя выдал! Ну ты паршивец!..

– Так! – на сей раз с места поднялся уже Шеннон. – А ну-ка быстро успокоились, иначе я вас обоих за решетку упеку! Карлос, или как тебя там, быстро сел на стул!

Диего подчинился, продолжая буравить Тодда взглядом. Не будь они в участке, он бы точно устроил самосуд.

– Итак, – инспектор, потирая виски, снова обратился к нему. – У тебя есть встречные обвинения, а потому мне нужны детали, – и, предчувствуя волнения за спиной, добавил, – и не вмешивайтесь Фриман, вашу версию мы уже слышали.

Торжествуя, Диего рассказал инспектору историю про то, как они с Алом возвращались домой после ночевки под мостом, во всех подробностях, умолчав, правда, о том, откуда они шли.

– Клянусь вам, – убеждал он, – обыщите его, и вы увидите, что в его карманах лежит украденный у меня айфон 3GS черного цвета. Я могу доказать вам, что он мой, только заберите его у этого воришки.

– Вещи на стол, оба, – тут же скомандовал Шеннон. – Быстро!

– Я не понимаю, при чем тут я, если подозреваемый он?! – истеричным тоном выдал Тодд. – Я невиновен!

– Сейчас подозреваемые вы оба ввиду новых показаний. Или тебе есть, что скрывать, Фриман?

Парень недовольно поджал губу, но подчинился. И каково же было ликование Диего, когда на столе появился изрядно поцарапанный, но тем не менее целый айфон. Его потерянный айфон.

– Позвольте мне… – он уже протягивал руку, как Шеннон перехватил ее.

– Только без глупостей, понял? Показывай мне все, что делаешь.

– Без проблем, – согласился Диего, наконец беря в руки заветный гаджет. Однако уже в самом начале его ждала проблема: пароль не подходил. – Какой пароль? Зачем ты его сменил?

– Все ясно, – голос инспектора не сулил ничего хорошего. – Что и следовало ожидать.

– Да нет же, – из последних сил попытался возразить Диего. – Он сменил пароль блокировки, но, я говорю правду, внутри есть то, что однозначно поставит на этой истории крест. Заставьте его разблокировать, и если я не найду того, что мне нужно, то, ладно, его взяла. Я признаюсь во всем, хоть и не совершал ничего из этого.

Последняя ставка сделана, осталось раскрутить рулетку.

– Идет, – инспектор рассмеялся. – Фриман, разблокируй.

Красноволосый в очередной раз состроил кислую мину, но упираться не стал. Разблокировав телефон и передав Диего, он наблюдал, как тот листает ленту и тыкает по нужным иконкам. Сам же Диего чувствовал себя как человек, сидящий на банке-окунашке. Всего одно нажатие на экран отделяло его от победы. Открыв нужный раздел настроек, он сначала долго разглядывал то, что ему высветилось, а потом, не сдержавшись, засмеялся. Передав айфон инспектору, он показал пальцем на то, что вызвало его смех.

– Да, кажется, теперь пазл сложился окончательно. ID забит твой. Фриман, ты взят под стражу за кражу чужого имущества до выяснения обстоятельств дела, – стоило Шеннону это сказать, как в комнату ворвались два полицейских, тех самых, которые привели Диего сюда. Оба сразу же двинулись к нему, но заметив жест инспектора, направленный на Фримана, удивленно переглянулись, хотя оспаривать не стали.

– Это еще не конец, Карлос, – зашипел тот буквально перед тем, как его вывели. – Оглядывайся чаще, возмездие близко!

– Полагаю, это можно считать за чистосердечное. Все-таки не зря в отчетах отметили, что вероятно, это бытовое ранение, а не умышленное причинение вреда, да и шрам уж больно старый для недавних событий, – Шеннон проводил парня скептическим взглядом, после чего серьезно посмотрел уже на Диего. – Произошла чудовищная ошибка, жаль, что тебе пришлось во всем этом поучаствовать. Но мне до сих пор не понятно, почему ты сразу не заявил о пропаже? Эти ваши айфоны, вроде как, крутая штука, на дороге не валяются.

– Я… – тот застопорился. Ну не скажешь же, что Ал, похоже, в самом деле попал Тодду тогда ножом по руке, и они, жутко испугавшись, решили просто замять это дело. Но карма ничего не прощает, и именно поэтому он сегодня здесь. – Я испугался. Испугался, что заяви я, меня начнут искать, пугать и шантажировать. Кто же знал, что так получится в любом случае.

– Да уж, в знатное дерьмо ты влез,– инспектор, потянувшись, встал со стула. – На сегодня я тебя отпускаю, но, боюсь, по протоколу придется еще не раз заглянуть в участок для составления бумаг по делу. Оставь мне свой номер вот здесь, – он вытащил из внутреннего кармана плаща ежедневник и ручку. – И еще раз прошу прощения за нервотрепку, нечасто такое случается, поэтому, честно, не знаю, что могу тебе предложить в качестве моральной компенсации.

– Ну, есть кое-что, – Диего неловко улыбнулся, указывая на кофейный автомат. – Можно я возьму себе кофе?

***

Едва ли находилось слово, идеально описывающее нынешнее состояние Диего, но наиболее точным было бы «страдать». Источник страданий заключался в одном – он не справлялся. Учеба в Школе началась всего неделю назад, но уже сейчас, в начале октября, хотелось бросить все, зарыться под одеяло и ждать рождественских каникул, а на случай, если вдруг кто-то начнет прикапываться с тем, что он должен и обязан, начинать истошно рыдать, как младенец.

Учиться на два фронта оказалось не просто сложно, а архисложно. Как если бы жизнь была игрой, и ты бы выбрал самый сложный уровень и сразу же пошел на босса, толком не прокачавшись. Он корил себя, свою нерешительность и глупость, за то, что так и не смог покинуть NYSMEF, но при этом одновременно гордился своим решением и считал, что все-таки поступил правильно, по совести. В общем, продолжал качаться на качелях сомнений и усиленно грызть гранит науки, тем более что, честно-то говоря, не колледж доставлял большую часть проблем…

Все началось в первый же день занятий. Вновь ощущая себя наивным и счастливым первокурсником, Диего на всех парах несся в Школу, надеясь получить тот самый заряд позитива и услышать тысячу и одну приветственную речь, но в итоге получил лишь ступор и разочарование. Тут не толпилась куча студентов при входе, не наблюдалось доброжелательных старшекурсников, объясняющих новичкам, куда идти и что делать, не висели приветственные баннеры, и даже не проводилась официальная часть, где можно было бы послушать наставления ректора и профессоров. Ничего из того, к чему он привык в NYSMEF, здесь не было, поэтому в первый же свой день в новом учебном заведении Диего был полностью предоставлен сам себе. К счастью, имея некоторый опыт, он не потерялся в вереницах коридоров и кабинетов и вовремя попал на свою первую лекцию. Зайдя в аудиторию, он ненароком завис на входе, осматривая просторное, но уютное помещение. Оно представляло собой полный хай-тек. Отделанное в светлых, приятных тонах, оно переплетало в себе красоту геометрии, прямых и кривых линий, а также современных технологий, идеально вписывающихся в неброский интерьер. Мечта минималиста – так окрестил про себя этот дизайн Диего. 

Ступая по белоснежным ступеням, ведущим к верхним рядам, он чувствовал себя если не принцем из сказки, то, как минимум, звездой на красной дорожке. Он поднялся примерно до середины, когда понял, что все это время смотрел себе под ноги, а не по сторонам, пытаясь найти свободное местечко. Диего еще раз осмотрелся. Удивительно, но очень многие предпочли сесть отдельно ото всех, а соседние места они заставляли своими вещами, чтобы их никто не занял. Такие прореши наблюдались в каждом ряду, и те, кто, как и Диего, еще не успел найти себе пристанища, даже не пытались в них обосноваться, наоборот они создавали новые, и найти полностью свободный ряд с каждой секундой становилось все сложнее. «Может быть, это из-за того, что здесь учащихся в разы меньше, чем в NYSMEF», – предположил он, наблюдая, как по правую руку от него смеются две девчонки. На фоне остальных студентов, залипающих в лаптопы, уныло разговаривающих по телефону или скучающе осматривающих класс и находящихся в нем будущих сокурсников, эти двое казались чересчур эмоциональными. Диего улыбнулся, и именно в этот момент одна из девушек случайно бросила на него взгляд. Ей хватило пяти секунд, чтобы оглядеть его с ног до головы, вернуться к разговору и рассмеяться то ли над чем-то, о чем они говорили раньше, то ли над ним. Улыбка тут же пропала. Отвернувшись, он продолжил подъем. На его счастье последний ряд оказался пустым за исключением одного белобрысого парня, сидящего в самом углу и будто бы нетерпеливо постукивающего бледными худощавыми пальцами по светлой столешнице.

– Привет! – поздоровался Диего, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Я могу сесть сюда?

Он указал на место с другого края длинной парты, но парень даже ухом не повел, продолжая пристально смотреть вперед и перебирать пальцами. Похоже, тот кого-то ждал, и Диего, решив, что не будет отвлекать его больше, опустился на сидение. Он только-только положил сумку рядом с собой и начал раскладывать на парте вещи, как в аудиторию ворвалась неожиданно громкая компания. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что компания направляется в его сторону. Поравнявшись с ним, один из парней, обладатель широких плеч, квадратной челюсти и жестких торчащих сзади волос, наклонился и угрюмо выдал:

– Что ты тут делаешь, парниша? Это наши места!

– Да, проваливай поскорей, лекция скоро начнется, не хочу стать посмешищем, не имеющим места, – добавила девушка, каким-то образом умудрявшаяся ходить на невероятно высоких каблуках и справляться с начесом на голове.

– Ты уже посмешище, Никс, – вступил в перепалку второй парень. Он возвышался над остальными как небоскреб и глядел так, что казалось, любой предмет мог бы в считанные секунды под его взором стухнуть и покрыться плесенью. – Что за мерзость у тебя вместо прически? Тебя что ли по всему Манхеттену собаки гоняли, что ты такая потрепанная?

– Заткнись, Мердок, – прошипела в ответ девушка. – Я хотя бы не ношу эти дебильные полуботинки с отделкой родом из прошлого сезона. Я ведь не хочу, чтобы меня по ошибке приняли за старуху и отвезли в дом престарелых. 

Широкоплечий басовито загоготал, а обиженный девушкой-зазнайкой парень-небоскреб одарил ее своим убойным взглядом. Парень же сидевший в ряду с Диего до последнего не вступал в разговор. Лишь когда все замолчали, он обернулся в их сторону и слабо улыбнулся.

– Ребята, ребята, успокойтесь, ваши язвительные комментарии перебивают мне настроение, – он медленно выдохнул, закрыл глаза и, закинув ногу на ногу, продолжил: – В чем проблема?

– Этот недоумок сел на наши места и не хочет уходить, – сказал широкоплечий. – А когда кто-то не понимает по-хорошему, придется объяснять по-плохому.

Он хищно усмехнулся, но до рукоприкладства не дошло.

– Воу, Берн, притормози, – белобрысый парень поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – Я уверен, ты, несмышленый чурбан, просто недостаточно доходчиво объяснил нашему новому знакомому свои претензии. Так что заткни пасть и позволь мне вести переговоры. Здравствуй, ты, – он ткнул своим белоснежным пальцем в сторону Диего, – кто бы ты ни был. Тут такое дело, мои коллеги тебе не рады и хотят, чтобы ты убрался восвояси. Не мог бы ты исполнить их маленькую просьбу и сделать как минимум троих человек счастливее, избавив их от своего присутствия?

Широкоплечий Берн снова захохотал, а Диего, возмущенный подобным к себе отношением, ничего не говоря, скинул все вещи в сумку и поспешил убраться от этих выскочек подальше. Да что они себе позволяют? Становиться грушей для битья, как в средней школе, он не собирался. Впрочем, посмаковать происшествие не вышло, в аудиторию вошла статная дама средних лет и, представившись как мадам Шик, начала занятие. С самых первых минут, изучая представленный на огромном экране план занятий, Диего осознал, что придется работать в усиленном режиме. Следующим препятствием на его пути стало то, что мадам Шик попросила всех студентов иметь при себе на занятии лаптоп, а на его вопрос, можно ли пользоваться телефоном, ответила, что вряд ли найдется телефон, который сможет потянуть с десяток одновременно открытых программ и еще больше вкладок в браузере. Приунывший Диего тут же принялся обдумывать, где бы ему взять приличный лаптоп, да еще и желательно к следующему дню, и совершенно не заметил, как пара подошла к концу. Он хотел было выйти из аудитории и прогуляться по этажам, как вдруг услышал позади требовательный кашель. Обернувшись, он увидел, что это был тот белобрысый парень. Отделавшись от своих друзей, он стоял над душой Диего, приторно улыбался и хлопал длинными ресницами.

– Как неудобно вышло с моими ребятами, сожалею об этом нелепом случае, – произнес он, томно прикрывая глаза и прикладывая руку к груди. – У них, как видишь, тяжелый характер, чтобы поставить их на место приходится говорить на одном с ними языке. Ну, ты понимаешь... – он покачал головой. – Надеюсь, ты не в обиде?

– Нет, конечно, – Диего натянуто улыбнулся, борясь с внезапно взбунтовавшейся гордостью. Та хотела послать белобрысого парня к черту. – Просто можно было и не унижать человека лишний раз.

– Абсолютно с тобой согласен. Впрочем, некультурщина – она везде одинаковая, что с нее взять, – парень заложил руки за спину. – К слову, отличный костюм.

– Спасибо! – улыбка стала шире. Костюм темно-коричневого цвета был новым, Диего с особой тщательностью выбирал его в магазине, потратив на примерку часа два. Помимо костюма он также купил себе новую голубую фланелевую рубашку в клетку, с которой у него, можно сказать, случилась любовь с первого взгляда. Все же очень вовремя он вспомнил про ту подарочную карту Мэтта. Еще месяц, и она была бы уже недействительна.

– Наверняка дорогой, эксклюзивный, он прибавляет тебе серьезности, – парень принял позу мыслителя, медленно качая головой. – Но ты все равно не расслабляйся, по тебе все еще видно, что ты деревенщина. 

Услышав это, Диего вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Шучу! – парень рассмеялся. – Он просто тебе не подходит. Хотя сам по себе костюм действительно хорош. Не обессудь, но коричневый – не твой цвет, а я просто даю тебе исключительно честную конструктивную критику. Не стоит благодарностей!

Диего смущенно потупился. Ему казалось, что он выглядит в нем хорошо, что размер подходящий, крой добротный, да и цвет, в общем-то, ему приглянулся, такой теплый, приятный. Как видно, он все-таки облажался, и наверняка те девчонки обсмеяли именно его прикид.

– Ну-ну, только не расстраивайся, э-э, как там тебя?

– Диего Карлос.

– Ага, именно так. Ты всегда можешь спросить у меня совета. Лучше меня в трендах все равно никто не разбирается.

– Ладно, – кивок. – А ты кто, модный критик, да?

Парень, собравшийся уже уйти, вдруг остановился. Резко дернув головой в сторону Диего так, что зализанная челка сбилась набок, он бросил на того укоризненный взгляд.

– Кто я? Серьезно? Ты что на Марсе живешь, или, может, на океанском дне?

Тот покачал головой.

– Тогда вот тебе зацепка, парень без лаптопа, – он выставил вперед руку, указывая на айфон. – Спроси у Сири, кто такой Джон Рой, и даже чертова программа ответит тебе на этот вопрос.

– Сири? – Диего боялся даже поднять взгляд. Большим дураком он себя давно не чувствовал.

– А, ну да, – на выдохе произнес белобрысый, потирая веки. – Парень без лаптопа, конечно, априори не может иметь нормального смартфона последней модели. Это весьма логично, почему я сразу не догадался? В общем, суть ты понял, ищущий всегда найдет, а раз ты хочешь быть журналистом, Диего Карлос, то придется долго и упорно искать. Искать, копаться, рыть информацию любой ценой. Включать голову и работать мозгами. Это будет сложно, но у тебя получится, я верю. – Парень сжал кулаки и потряс ими. – Удачи! Она тебе понадобится!

Как только он ушел, а вторая пара началась, Диего принялся за поиски. Правда, раз он собирается стать тем, кто пишет о самых новых событиях, то просто необходимо научиться самостоятельно добывать информацию. Первая же попытка увенчалась успехом: Джон Рой, судя по всему, являлся той еще важной нью-йоркской шишкой, не говоря уже о его отце, который, как и отец Мэтта, владел каким-то крутым медиахолдингом, а соответственно был баснословно богат. У самого же Джона на попечении имелся целый бейсбольный клуб «Нью-Йорк Хоукс». Закрыв вкладку, Диего тяжело выдохнул и уткнулся носом в парту. Интересно, есть ли в мире хотя бы еще один нищеброд, которому повезло водить знакомство аж с двумя миллионерами? Наверное, есть, и наверняка он тоже чувствует себя полным ничтожеством в их окружении. 

Стараясь не думать об этом, Диего переключился на лекцию и как раз вовремя: мадам Шик объясняла первое домашнее задание. Задание показалось ему каким-то странным: необходимо было сделать доклад... о себе!

– Вложите все свои навыки, идеи и стремления в эту презентацию, – вдохновленно вещала Шик, – представьте себе, что именно этот текст собираются напечатать «Нью-Йорк Таймс» в заметке о вас. Готовы ли видеть его в таком виде на первой полосе, или нет? Сделайте его максимально идеальным и увлекательным! – она обвела аудиторию оценивающим взглядом. – Сделайте мое знакомство с вами незабываемым.

– Простите, мэм, – приподнялся с места Диего. – Есть ли у вас какие-нибудь практические советы по выполнению этого задания?

– Советы? – Шик изогнула тонкую бровь. – Только один совет уместен в данном случае: будьте оригинальны и креативны. Сотворите нечто, способное удивить меня и заставить восклицать.

Такой ответ не только не дал конкретики, но еще пуще ввел в заблуждение. Удивить – это хорошо, но ни одного критерия, в чем эта удивительность может выражаться, дано не было, так что придется действовать вслепую.

– Эй, Карлос, хочешь я дам тебе совет? – услышал Диего голос Джона, как только пара закончилась, и он вышел в коридор. – Тебе, вроде, нужна была помощь зала.

– Ну, давай, – пожал плечами тот. Помощь лишней не будет.

– Тогда слушай и запоминай! – Джон наклонился к его уху. – Шик – светская львица, дама в возрасте, видавшая такое, что тебе даже в самых невероятных снах не снилось. Она любит все необычное, яркое, эксцентричное и, поверь мне, задавая такую ерунду, она надеется, что мы произведем фурор. Очевидно, ей придется расстроиться, поскольку большинство нынешних студентов бестолковы, и вряд ли догадываются, но мы с тобой, мы будем лучше всех, поверь мне. Все, что тебе нужно – это больше экспрессии и самовыражения. Не скупись на мечты и цели, представь свою серую и убогую жизнь в сто раз ярче и отпусти своего внутреннего лидера на волю! Опиши все, что ты думаешь о Школе и чего бы тебе хотелось здесь добиться, и как можно больше подробностей. Понял?

– Понял! Спасибо!

– Спасибо в расчет не берется, – на прощание Джон помахал ему рукой. – Лети, орел! Попутного тебе ветра!

И Диего полетел. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, но по ощущениям он парил, а за спиной раскрылись небывалой величины крылья. Вприпрыжку преодолев лестницу, он захватил ветровку из гардероба, после чего бросился к выходу, продолжая витать в облаках и в мыслях создавать образ для презентации. О, это будет бомба!

Всю ночь он просидел за экраном компьютера, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь крутое, а из Power Point 2003 – красивое. В итоге получился, конечно, не шедевр, но Диего собой был более чем доволен. Спеша на следующий день в Школу, он представлял, как ахнет мадам Шик, как он утрет нос всем присутствующим, и как Джон Рой начнет уважать его еще сильнее. К слову, сегодня он даже приоделся соответствующе. Коричневый костюм был отправлен в топку, и вместо него на Диего красовалась новая фланелевая рубашка, которая могла бы теоретически понравиться Джону и остальным. Если подумать, он вчера среди них действительно напоминал не что иное, как пугало в огороде.

Ворвавшись в кабинет перед самым началом занятия и прервав тем самым начавшую было говорить мадам Шик, Диего извинился и сел на свое место. Вызывая студентов по какой-то только ей известной очереди, Шик придирчиво оценивала выступление каждого и почти всегда делала «важные замечания», как она сама их называла:

– Мисс Никс, – говорила она томным голосом, – ваше выступление в целом нельзя назвать плохим: вы грамотно преподнесли показавшуюся вам любопытной информацию о себе, но слушать вас поистине тяжело. Вам стоит прекратить использовать громоздкие предложения и пытаться разнообразить речь вводными словами. В любом деле есть свои границы, и вам не стоит их перешагивать, если только вы не обладатель Пулитцеровской премии и признанный мастер своего дела.

И так из раза в раз. После такой разгромной критики Диего отчетливо чувствовал, как трясутся поджилки, но держал себя в руках. Не зря он всю ночь корпел над работой!

– Мистер Рой, ваша очередь, – огласила Шик на всю аудиторию, и по ступеням спустился Джон. На парне сверкал – иначе и не скажешь – белоснежный костюм, а потому на него даже смотреть было тяжело, в антураже светлой комнаты он буквально светился.

– Джон Рой, – произнес он самым пленяющим тоном, напоминающим диктора из рекламы. – Кто он такой? Для каждого он разный: кто-то видит его своим соратником, кто-то – парнем с экрана телевизора или газетных строк, а кто-то – критиком мира моды, – вдруг он взглянул на Диего и подмигнул ему. Все произошло так быстро, что тот даже не успел никак отреагировать. – Но сам он видит себя успешным и самым высокооплачиваемым журналистом во всем Roy Media.

Слайд переключился, и Джон вдруг резко посерьезнел.

– Он всегда на шаг впереди. Нет ничего, что он не смог бы предугадать, объяснить или узнать. К тому же, он владеет эксклюзивной информацией. Вот вы знаете, что на следующем слайде? Нет? А он знает!

По залу прошелся смешок. Диего тоже улыбнулся, он бы не смог вот так во всеобщее обозрение себя расхваливать. Ему вообще всегда казалось, что это достаточно эгоистично, но Джон, стоявший на сцене прямо сейчас, доказывал, что главное – правильная подача, и, вуаля, публика уже не считает, что ты шут и посмешище.

– Не говоря уже о том, что он отлично играет в бейсбол, – продолжал парень, щелкая по кнопке пульта. На слайде высветилась его фотография в спортивной форме. – Наравне со звездами бейсбола из лучшей команды Нью-Йорка – «Нью-Йорк Хоукс»!

На следующем слайде та же фотография вдруг расширилась, и рядом с Джоном оказался высокий мужчина в такой же форме, как и у него.

Аудитория снова рассмеялась. Диего готов был поклясться, что среди голосов он услышал бас Берна.

– В общем, если вы спросите меня, то я однозначно скажу, что Джон Рой – ваш лучший выбор из всех возможных. Выберите этого человека, и вы не пожалеете!

Студенты, особенно с задних рядов, активно зааплодировали, а сам Джон кивнул головой в знак благодарности.

– Браво, мистер Рой, – сказала мадам Шик, как только хлопки утихли. – Ваше выступление – именно то, чего я ожидала от студента нашей Школы. Мне в принципе не к чему придраться, за исключением разве что вашей периодически возникающей излишней эмоциональности. Впрочем, и она идет вам на пользу, ибо лучше уж выглядеть перед публикой чересчур живо, нежели чересчур мертво. Благодарю вас.

Джон в свою очередь поблагодарил преподавательницу за лестный комментарий и с видом победителя направился обратно к друзьям.

– Мистер Карлос, теперь вы. Прошу. 

Выдохнув и откинув челку назад, Диего натянул на лицо лучшую из своих улыбок и вышел на трибуну.

– Всем привет, меня зовут Диего Карлос, и сегодня я хотел бы рассказать кое-что о себе, – он обвел взглядом присутствующих, но сказанное не произвело на них никакого эффекта. – Мне всего двадцать один год, и сейчас я нахожусь на пороге новых открытий. Все это лишь потому, что я поступил в Нью-Йоркскую Школу Журналистики. Эта возможность для меня определяющая, и я надеюсь, что в дальнейшем я смогу показать себя как хорошего студента и приятного одногруппника. 

Он снова сделал паузу. В аудитории было тихо, словно в морге.

– Уже сейчас я восхищаюсь каждой новой порцией знания, каждой лекцией, каждой минутой, проведенной здесь, но что будет дальше? Я с надеждой смотрю в будущее, поскольку знаю, что дальше меня ждет еще много всего интересного, и я с предвкушением жду этого. На следующем слайде я представил краткий список того, что мне было бы интересно изучить…

– Ботан, – послышалось сзади, как только Диего развернулся для того, чтобы переключить слайды. По телу прошла дрожь, а губы сами собой сжались от негодования. Как подло кидать такое человеку в спину!

– Спасибо, мистер Карлос, но я вынуждена вас прервать, – перебила его мадам Шик еще до того, как он успел снова открыть рот. – Ваш рассказ скучнее, чем монография о разновидностях грунта. А уж поверьте мне на слово, я в своей жизни что только не читала!

Диего залился краской. Захотелось срочно исчезнуть с глаз долой.

– Я говорила мистеру Берну, что его доклад пресен и однобок, но на тот момент я еще не слышала вас, и вот теперь вы убедили меня, что работа мистера Берна еще не наихудший вариант. Простите меня за мою прямолинейность, но вас невозможно слушать: то, что вы презентуете, не интересно никому, кроме вас. То, как вы предстаете перед публикой, можно подставлять в примеры «как делать не надо». Ну а то, как вы звучите, способно усыпить даже самого устойчивого к рутине и скуке человека. Вы правы, вам еще многому предстоит научиться, а пока садитесь, пожалуйста, и внимательно наблюдайте за остальными.

До конца пары Диего сидел на месте, боясь даже двинуться, и прилежно смотрел на выступающих, но ничего не видел. Провал. Полный. И как так у него вечно получается выставить себя бесполезным дурачком перед окружающими?

– Джон, можно тебя на минуту? – тихим голосом позвал его он, когда Шик отпустила всех на перерыв, и в аудитории осталось меньше половины группы. Тот кивнул, неохотно поднимаясь и отходя к стене. Позади послышался смех его дружков, но Диего изо всех сил старался не обращать на них внимания. – Я сделал все так, как ты сказал, но ничего не вышло. Ты же обещал, что все получится...

– Я ничего не обещал, начнем с этого. Не надо пытаться скинуть вину за твое эпичное фиаско на других, – холодно оборвал его Джон, рассматривая ногти. – Да и вообще, я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Все были о тебе лучшего мнения.

– Я не понимаю… Ты сказал мне рассказать о своих мечтах во всех подробностях, не стесняться быть самим собой…

– О, ну, значит, твои мечты, твоя личность и ты сам никому не интересны. Такое бывает, – он пожал плечами. – В таких случаях люди из кожи вон лезут, чтобы завоевать чужое внимание и никогда – запомни! – никогда не показывают своего истинного лица. Как хорошо, что я не вхожу их число, но, увы, не всем позволена такая роскошь.

– Эй, придурок! – донесся до Диего голос Берна. – Отвали от Джо в конце концов, у нас тут вообще-то важный разговор, нам нет дела до проблем неудачников вроде тебя.

– С волей народа тяжело спорить, – Джон театрально развел руки. – Вынужден оставить тебя наедине, но это даже к лучшему, будет время обо всем подумать. 

Он одними кончиками пальцев поправил отворот чужой жилетки, после чего развернулся на каблуках и ушел.

Выходил из корпуса Диего расстроенный. День не просто не удался – он стал одним из худших в его жизни. Закинув сумку на плечо, он только ступил на оживленный проспект, как вдруг кто-то коснулся его спины.

– Привет, Диего, вчера ты забыл тетрадь, и я хотела передать тебе ее еще сегодня в перерыве, но забыла, совсем вылетело из головы. 

Перед ним стояла девушка. Хотя он бы сказал, не просто девушка, а богиня. Прекрасная богиня. Она залезла в сумку и выудила оттуда потрепанную тетрадку. 

– Возьми. Это же твое?

Диего усилием заставил себя посмотреть на протянутую тетрадь, но глаза сами вновь поднялись на держащую ее девушку. Она была необыкновенной красоты. Струящиеся, невероятно длинные шелковистые черные волосы, собранные в пышную косу, маленький аккуратный нос, слегка загнутый книзу, какой-то невозможной длины ресницы и глаза. Глаза, прекраснее любого камня Сваровски. Кажется, будто они и правда блестели как алмазы, серо-зеленые алмазы, если такие вообще существуют.

– Эй, – она хихикнула и помахала перед его лицом своей тонкой ручкой, – ты меня слышишь?

– Да… ага, – сказал он, забирая тетрадь. – Спасибо, э-э…

Только сейчас он вдруг понял, что не знает ее имени, хотя по идее должен. Видно, это потому, что она выступала уже после того, как он публично облажался и перестал реагировать на мир вокруг. От вновь нахлынувших воспоминаний и стыда загорели щеки.

– Махуб Аль-Банна, – представилась она, совсем не обидевшись. – Не за что. Я рада помочь. Если вдруг тебе будет что-то нужно, обращайся, – она отвела взгляд. – И я не считаю, что ты скучный. Наоборот, это классно, что ты один из тех немногих, кто пришел сюда учиться, а не самоутверждаться за счет других.

Диего не нашелся, что ответить, разве что уголки его губ сами собой разъехались в стороны.

– Ну, до встречи, – сказала девушка и в последний момент почти неслышно прошептала: – Держись подальше от Джона Роя.

Он хотел было спросить, что она имела под этим в виду, но ее и след простыл. В этот же момент с неба упала первая капля надвигающегося осеннего ливня, и Пятое авеню заспешило еще больше. Прижав тетрадь к груди, Диего опустил голову и только сейчас заметил торчавший между страницами клочок бумаги. Потянув за него, он увидел написанные на нем цифры, по мере вытягивания складывавшиеся в телефонный номер и завершившиеся лаконичной подписью «Махуб».

***

Октябрь медленно подходил к концу. Улицы Нью-Йорка неизменно желтели и не просыхали от дождей, а витрины универмагов и кафе в очередной раз стали похожи на лавку ужасов. Симптомы очевидны: надвигался Хэллоуин.

У Диего уже были выстроены нерушимые глобальные планы на этот праздник и ближайшие пару дней. Все благодаря Эмме, которая, видя, как тяжело ему приходится – это было тяжело не заметить, ведь теперь в NYSMEF Диего приходил, исключительно чтобы поспать на парах – посвятила его в таинства тайм-менеджмента.

– Во-первых, ты должен структурировать все свои дела: от наиболее до наименее важных. Это поможет тебе грамотно распределить усилия, чтобы не перегореть или не оказаться лицом к лицу с дедлайном в самый неподходящий момент. Во-вторых, распределяй свои дела так, чтобы на неделе сложных заданий или проектов в несколько этапов было не больше трех. Лишняя нагрузка точно не способствует работоспособности. В-третьих, отдых важен, но он не должен занимать больше трети всего расписания. Лучше делать маленькие перерывы по тридцать минут между делами, чтобы успокоить нервы и дать мозгу отдохнуть. Так есть больше шансов, что ты посмотришь на работу свежим взглядом, заметишь какие-то допущенные тобой ошибки и успеешь исправить все до сдачи. И еще один совет – заведи ежедневник. Так действительно проще, не приходится держать все в голове.

Совет оказался очень полезным. Презиравший раньше все эти ежедневники и не понимавший, зачем они вообще нужны, Диего нашел их очень удобными для планирования и отныне не представлял свою жизнь без них. Кроме того, помимо важных дел в книгу можно записать любую пришедшую тебе мысль или чужой номер телефона. Так, например, номер Махуб отлично смотрелся на персикового цвета бумаге. 

Две недели назад, когда он только обнаружил спрятанный лист с номером в своей тетради, Диего ужасно боялся позвонить по нему. Ему казалось, что это дурацкая идея и, возможно, что это и вовсе розыгрыш, устроенный друзьями Джона, которые терпеть его не могли. Да и сам последний разговор с Джоном сильно понизил его и без того низкую самооценку. И это еще не вспоминая позорного выступления перед аудиторией… После такого набора тяжело было поверить в то, что он может казаться хоть кому-то интересным, а уж тем более такой девушке, как Махуб.

Впрочем, в один из дней все изменилось. Будучи слегка навеселе, Диего отмокал в теплой ванне и листал заметки в айфоне. По телу то и дело проходили приятные мурашки, а жар, исходящий от теплой воды, ни разу не способствовал протрезвлению, так что с каждой минутой он становился все беззаботнее и расслабленнее. Номер Махуб попался в одной из заметок: в ней были только цифры и ничего более. Будь Диего в здравом уме, он бы наверняка вспомнил, чей это номер, но тогда, силясь понять, кому он принадлежит, он просто позвонил на него.

– Алло? – донеслось с того конца. – Кто это?

– Упс, – Диего вжал голову в плечи и чуть не нырнул в воду. К счастью, он удержался, и айфон не умер смертью храбрых. – Махуб, это ты…

– Кто это? – в голосе девушки чувствовалось беспокойство. – С кем я говорю?

– Это Диего. Ну, тот, который твой однокурсник, – в ванне вдруг резко стало как-то чересчур душно. – Привет.

Вылезая из воды, он услышал, как Махуб рассмеялась.

– А, ну конечно, я тебя помню. Спасибо, что позвонил.

– Э-э, не за что, – ответил тот, одной рукой обвязывая полотенце вокруг бедер, а второй удерживая телефон. – Всегда к твоим услугам!

– О, правда? – внезапная пауза и смешок ему совсем не понравились. – Тогда не мог бы ты оказать мне одну услугу?

– К примеру?

– К примеру, я бы очень хотела найти в этом огромном городе такое место, которое было бы очень красивым и незабываемым, но при этом умиротворенным и не запруженным туристами. Я имею в виду, – она понизила голос, – такое место, которое могло бы стать для меня родным вдали от моего дома. Место, о котором потом я бы вспоминала с теплотой на душе и слезами на глазах. Ты знаешь, где можно было бы найти что-то такое?

– Ого, сложный запрос, – произнес Диего, упав на кровать. – Мне, это самое, нужно время на подумать.

– Подумай, конечно. Как только додумаешься до чего-нибудь, позвони.

Она бросила трубку. Удивительно, но этот эпизод глубоко въелся ему в память, хотя обычно он мало что помнил после пьянок. Потратив некоторое время в интернете, пролистав несколько десятков сайтов и прочитав сотни отзывов, он таки нашел место, которое могло бы понравиться Махуб. На удивление, она даже не поинтересовалась, что это и где находится. Их следующий же разговор начался с ее прямолинейного вопроса: «Когда едем?». Она ни на секунду не предполагала, что он мог ничего найти или просто отказаться.

Встретиться в итоге договорились на выходных.

– И куда мы едем? – с предвкушением поинтересовалась Махуб, подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

– В Ричмонд-Таун, – ответил Диего, но, видя озадаченный взгляд девушки, уточнил: – В Статен-Айленд. Честно говоря, поездка туда даже для меня большая редкость.

Он не врал. В Статен-Айленде он бывал не больше десяти раз в своей жизни, так что поездка воспринималась как приключение для обоих. Махуб же и вовсе пребывала в поистине детском восторге. Забравшись на борт парома, отправлявшегося из Манхеттена, она перевесилась через перила так, что Диего даже пришлось на всякий случай придержать ее за рукав куртки.

– Это Гудзон? – спросила его она, вглядываясь в мутную, идущую мелкими волнами воду.

– Я не особо хорош в географии, – почесал затылок тот, – но, думаю, да.

– Папа говорил, что он холодный. И что мне ни в коем случае нельзя даже думать о том, чтобы там купаться.

– В таком случае твоему отцу не стоит волноваться. В нем нельзя купаться.

Когда же они вновь сошли на берег, девушка не удержалась и испустила очередной восторженный возглас.

– А мы точно все еще в Нью-Йорке? – спросила она, рассматривая местную флору и фауну в виде спокойно прогуливающихся с псами вдоль набережной людей. 

– Конечно, – Диего рассмеялся. – Леди Либерти все еще видно, а покуда ее видно, значит, мы в Нью-Йорке! [1]

До Ричмонд-Тауна ребята добрались без происшествий. Вертящая головой во все стороны и вдохновленная даже банальной поездкой на автобусе Махуб заставляла Диего то и дело напрягать мозг и гугл-карты, чтобы рассказать своей спутнице о том, где они сейчас находятся и нет ли тут чего-нибудь примечательного.

– Ричмонд-Таун – это исторический музей, но не простой, а под открытым небом. Здесь можно узнать все об истории Соединенных Штатов и увидеть быт американцев прошлого и первооткрывателей. А кроме того это просто парк, в котором приятного провести время, так что, если вдруг история тебе не интересна, то можно просто прогуляться и отдохнуть на природе. И самое главное – это не популярная ловушка для туристов, в Статен-Айленд мало кто едет. Надеюсь, тебе тут нравится, но если нет, то…

– Мне тут очень нравится! – не дала ему договорить Махуб. – Я хочу увидеть все. Так… – она осмотрелась по сторонам, – давай начнем с того домика. 

Она указала на деревянную хижину, на фасаде которой висел баннер с надписью «Welcome!». Войдя во двор, Диего обнаружил, что тут есть даже настоящие загоны с живыми свиньями, козами и утками. Сама же хижина оказалась еще более маленькой, нежели можно было подумать, увидев ее снаружи. Здесь располагались всего две комнаты, продуваемые сквозняком и набитые всевозможной доисторической утварью.

– Что это? – спросила Махуб, рассматривая большой станок с кучей натянутых между двумя перекладинами нитей. – Наверняка это как-то связано с рукоделием.

– Ты права. Табличка гласит, что это ручной ткацкий станок. Хотя по мне так больше похоже на первобытную гитару.

Смеясь, они выбежали из хижины, как вдруг в глаза Диего бросился другой домик.

– О, смотри, «Обитель ужаса», – указал он на украшенный искусственной паутиной, свечами и тыквами с вырезанными рожицами дом. – Пойдем?

– Ну, не знаю, я страшная трусиха, – смутилась девушка. – Прям вот вообще.

– А, брось, – Диего махнул рукой. – Это они только пытаются быть страшными, а на самом деле – это весело. Пошли!

Махуб неуверенно взглянула на жуткий дом, но все же согласилась составить другу компанию.

– Доброго дня, путники! – приветствовал их при входе не менее жуткого вида старик с горбом. – Готовы зайти в «Обитель ужаса»?

Он расставил руки в стороны и затряс ими, заставляя висящие на нем лохмотья выглядеть как крылья летучей мыши.

– Не особенно, – честно призналась девушка, и старик хрипло усмехнулся.

– О, ну тогда ты просто обязана взглянуть в лицо своим страхам, иначе они будут преследовать тебя вечно! – он открыл перед ребятами скрипучую дверь. – Удачи, путники, да поможет вам выбраться из этого дома чудо!

Как только они зашли, дверь тут же захлопнулась. 

– Мне страшно, – схватив Диего за руку, пискнула Махуб и со всей силы прижалась к нему. Это было настолько неожиданно, что тот даже не смог сообразить, как подбодрить ее.

– М-мы… мы и шагу не сделали, – сказал он, чувствуя, как под курткой тело словно начало пылать в огне. – Давай просто пройдем этот лабиринт и все. Не будет тут ничего страшного, обещаю.

Впрочем, уже на середине пути он искренне жалел, что потянул Махуб сюда. В это было невозможно поверить, но то, что для обычного американца было просто забавным развлечением, для нее оказалось реальной проверкой на выносливость. Каждый манекен, выпрыгивающий из-за угла, каждый крик и смех из динамиков, каждую мигающую лампочку она встречала визгом и по-детски закрывала глаза, умоляя, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. 

– Слушай, прости меня, пожалуйста, я не думал, что все так будет, – Диего чувствовал себя максимально неловко. Многие девчонки из застенчивости говорят, что они боятся, но в итоге смеются, и он не ожидал такой бурной, а главное настоящей реакции. – Мне надо было послушать тебя и не заставлять туда идти.

– Я и сама не думала, что это так меня испугает, – Махуб сидела на одной из лавочек и медленно приходила в себя. Она отчего-то виновато смотрела в землю, из-за чего становилось вдвойне ее жаль. – Ты, наверное, теперь думаешь, что я ненормальная.

– Нет, конечно, тем более... – Диего тоже опустил взгляд, наблюдая, как в луже рядом с ними резвятся воробьи, – я тоже раньше часто становился объектом насмешек со стороны своего друга. Если бы он сейчас был с нами, то не обошлось бы без шуток о том, что я неженка. Так что на месте труса запросто мог бы быть я.

– А где твой друг сейчас? – простой вопрос пришелся в самое больное место. 

– Я не знаю, – выдох. – Он уехал, и мы уже больше месяца не общаемся. Но не будем об этом. Как насчет сладкой ваты?

Диего кивнул в сторону киоска со сладостями, и девушка захлопала в ладоши, поддерживая идею.

– Ты случайно упомянула о своем отце, – произнес он, откусывая голову желейному пауку, затерявшемуся в паутинообразной вате. – Какой он?

– Строгий, – брови Махуб изогнулись в горестном изломе, – но заботливый и справедливый. Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

– Пытаюсь поддерживать разговор. Прости, если это запретная тема.

– Нет, нет, что ты! – девушка замахала руками. – Я люблю его, и готова поддерживать во всем. И он тоже любит нас с мамой, я уверена, просто… у него никогда нет свободного времени на нас. Видит Аллах, я бы отдала все имеющиеся у нас деньги, лишь бы мы были больше похожи на нормальную крепкую семью.

– А кем он работает? – аккуратно поинтересовался Диего. Он предполагал, что Махуб – девушка из кардинально другой культуры, и сегодня его предложения подтвердились окончательно.

– О, он не работает, – та улыбнулась. – Он владеет нефтяными вышками у нас на родине, и ими он занят больше чем семьей.

Дыхание вдруг резко перехватило, вата попала не в то горло, и Диего закашлялся. Махуб тут же бросилась помочь ему, но он заверил, что все окей, и не стоит волноваться, хотя окей, конечно, и близко не было. Нефтяные вышки. Пресвятые угодники.

– А твои родители работают? – послышался вопрос, и он понял, что пропал. Ну, и как ему быть? Сказать правду, чтобы девушка его мечты перестала с ним общаться из-за того, что он по сравнению с ней практически нищий?

– У меня только мать, – он решил начать с самого начала. Будь что будет. – Она… э-э… кулинар и… э-э… ресторатор.

– У нее свой ресторан? – глаза Махуб загорелись.

– Да, типа того, – на лбу появились первые капельки пота. Лгать он никогда не умел. – Так, семейное дело, можно сказать.

– Я хочу туда сходить! – закономерное желание девушки заставило Диего беззвучно завыть. Что теперь говорить? Что делать?

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, ну, знаешь, у нее очень много брони и заказов, да и вообще, честно говоря, это и не мишленовский ресторан вовсе, а так, обычный… ничего особенного, – выкрутился, осталось перевести тему. – Я тут подумал, может, вместо этого вместе встретим Хэллоуин? Я имею в виду, погуляем, повеселимся…

– Посмотрим фильмы! Только не страшные, пожалуйста.

– Фильмы… – прикинув расклад, Диего сообразил, что своими же руками загнал себя в ловушку. Любой нормальный кинотеатр в хэллоуинскую ночь будет крутить ужастики, и чем ужаснее, тем лучше для проката. Не оставалось ничего, кроме как пригласить Махуб домой в Брайтон, чего по многим причинам допускать нельзя. Казалось, выхода нет, когда в голову вдруг пришла неожиданная идея. – Окей, ночь фильмов. Нестрашных. Так и запишем, – он достал свой ежедневник и чиркнул в нем пару строк. – Тогда еще созвонимся, как время подойдет.

Так родилась легенда о том, что у Диего есть деньги не только на уличный кофе, но и на собственные апартаменты, а то и еще чего покруче. На удачу, поддерживать ее оказалось не так сложно, как представлялось. Помог случай. Хотя, когда дело касается Мэтта, нельзя знать наверняка. Еще в самом начале октября, страдая от отсутствия навороченного лаптопа, Диего проговорился об этом Эмме, по стечению обстоятельств ставшей на этот небольшой период его спасительницей, на что та ответила:

– Ты можешь попросить у Мэтта одолжить его тебе на время. Не думаю, что он откажет, – а на закономерный удивленный взгляд Диего и вопрос «Как это возможно, ведь Мэтта нет в городе, а лаптоп остался в пустующем нынче пентхаусе?» сказала: – Об этом не волнуйся. Он оставил мне резервный ключ на всякий случай. Вдруг, – девушка зарделась, – мне что-то понадобится, или, вот как вышло, тебе.

Сказанное сильно затронуло природную любопытность Диего, но сейчас он находился не в том положении, чтобы разбираться в словах Эммы, так что лишь поблагодарил ее и уже на следующий день шел в «Манхеттен Плаза». Удивительно, но никто из персонала в принципе не стал до него докапываться, хотя выходящий из пафосного отеля человек в откровенных обносках с дорогой техникой подмышкой – это достаточно странное зрелище.

Конечно, это было еще до того, как он узнал, что Махуб – потенциальная миллионерша, и соврал о своей семье, но сейчас все так удачно складывалось, и он не мог не ухватить удачу за хвост.

Начать свое великолепное превращение в успешного человека он снова решил с внешнего вида. Неудачный костюм он собрался вернуть в магазин, а на полученные деньги купить что-нибудь другое, но вот незадача – оказалось, что товар, приобретенный по подарочным картам, вернуть нельзя. Точнее можно, но денег обратно он бы не получил. Выход был только один – распрощаться с карманными средствами, которые Людмила все же, смиловавшись, продолжила ему выдавать.

На этот раз Диего подошел к выбору одежды с толком. Он представил, что рядом с ним стоит Джон Рой, и каждый раз, когда из его уст могло бы теоретически вылететь что-то вроде «Я звоню в модную полицию!» или «Деревенщина!», он понимал, что это не то. Перебрав тонну одежды, Диего все же нашел то, что одновременно нравилось и ему, и его воображаемому критику. Избранным образом стали бежевый осенний плащ, темно-серый строгий пиджак, брендовая футболка, не менее брендовые кроссовки и постепенно становившиеся популярными джинсы с порезами на коленках.

Следующая и самая важная ступень плана – забрать ключ от пентхауса. Провернуть это не так сложно, сложнее – успокоить свою совесть и заверить себя, что это для благой цели, и всего-то на одну ночь. Обманывать Эмму не хотелось, но и падать в грязь лицом, когда уже забрался на Эверест, тоже. Разжиться ключом получилось не сразу. Девушка хранила его в своей сумке, во внутреннем кармашке, Диего лично видел, как она клала его туда, и он надеялся, что такая постоянная и организованная девушка, как Эмма, не будет устраивать хаос в личных вещах. Другое дело, что влезть в чужую сумку само по себе нелегко, а уж когда это женская сумка, которую девушки привыкли вечно таскать с собой повсюду, задание приобретает уровень максимальной сложности. Он пытался провернуть дело на парах, но как назло отвечала Эмма с места, не выходя к преподавателю. Пытался случайно ронять что-то, но времени катастрофически не хватало. А при попытке помочь достать предмет, который был ей нужен, она и вовсе посмотрела на него как на идиота и задала вопрос, чуть не разрушивший все:

– По-твоему, я не могу достать из своей сумочки свой же хайлайтер? Ты вообще знаешь, что это такое?

Тот покачал головой и благоразумно оставил попытки добраться до ключа напрямик, пока окончательно все не испортил.

Наилучший момент для диверсии подвернулся абсолютно случайно. Эмма, собираясь домой после пар, оставив сумку на диване, ушла за верхней одеждой, и именно в этот момент Диего решил действовать. Быстро схватив собственную куртку, он подбежал к сумке и раскрыл ее. Дрожащими пальцами он пролез в маленький кармашек и, радуясь своему везению, вытащил из него заветный ключ. Едва он сделал это, как послышались шаги – еще секунда, и Эмма увидит его, склонившегося над ее сумкой с ключом в руках.

– Эмма, слушай, я потерял свой шарф, не могла бы ты посмотреть на полу, пока ты там. Пожалуйста!

– Окей, – послышалось в ответ, и осознание, что его пронесло, будоражащей волной пронеслось по телу. – Тут ничего нет.

– А, ну конечно! – закрывая сумку, нервно рассмеялся Диего. – Он здесь, я забыл, что запихнул его в карман. Прости!

Выходил из колледжа он с самооощущением себя как героя, предотвратившего катастрофу, и сжимал злополучный ключ в кулаке, понимая, что осталась лишь последняя ступень плана: узнать, какие именно фильмы нравятся Махуб, чтобы снова не попасть в неудобное положение. С этим он справился легко, просто спросил у нее напрямую. Делать все исподтишка порядком надоело.

И вот в день Хэллоуина все было готово. Фильмы скачаны и готовы к просмотру, пентхаус временно – тяжело даже поверить в это – принадлежал только ему, а модные шмотки сидели как влитые, так что можно было сказать, что Диего готовился встречать Махуб во всеоружии. Его, впрочем, немного смущал тот факт, что он не смог заехать за ней сам, но с другой стороны это даже к лучшему. Кроме как на старичке-фордике приехать было не на чем, а фордик и пентхаус – вещи несовместимые. Нечего расшатывать и без того неустойчивую легенду. Диего заканчивал последние приготовления, когда телефон вдруг зазвонил. А вот и сигнал. Ответив на звонок, он спустился на первый этаж, где его уже ждала улыбающаяся во все тридцать два зуба Махуб.

– Вау! – только и смогла сказать она, войдя в шикарные апартаменты. – Тут классно, но почему ты живешь в отеле?

– Ну-у, – замешкался Диего, – временные меры. Дело в том, что в нашем доме… э-э… ремонт. Да, ремонт! У матушки огромные планы, целую гвардию дизайнеров впрягла. Ты бы видела, словно идем Помпеи уже после извержения вулкана реставрировать. 

Махуб засмеялась. Диего тоже, но не потому что действительно смешно пошутил, а потому что нервы шалили похлеще, чем на экзамене. Так далеко в отношениях с девушками он еще не заходил. 

– А что будем смотреть? – спросила она, опускаясь на диван перед огромной плазмой. – А где пульт?

– Э-э… – Диего принялся шерстить взглядом по комнате. На лбу выступил пот. Так, только не впадать в истерику. Надо вспомнить, как включали этот чертов телик на той вечеринке в честь дня рождения Мэтта. – А может ну его к черту. Все равно все фильмы на макбуке. Чтобы смотреть их, нам нет необходимости включить телевизор. [2]

Внезапно прямо за спиной Диего раздался мужской голос, монотонно зачитывавший котировки, и тот вздрогнул.

– О-о, так оно реагирует на голос! – девушка пребывала в полнейшем восторге. – Выключить телевизор!

Словно по мановению невидимой волшебной палочки он выключился.

– Ух ты, круто, а со светом получится? Выключить свет! – свет закономерно потух. Следующие же пару секунд Махуб развлекала себя тем, что включала-выключала светильники, лампы и панели, выкрикивая в воздух соответствующие команды.

– Окей, все это забавно, но, может, уже перейдем к фильмам, – поспешил переключить ее внимание на себя Диего. – Тому, ради чего мы сегодня здесь.

– Подожди немного, я еще не была наверху, – Махуб только сейчас заметила закрученную спиралью лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. – Можно?

Диего равнодушно кивнул. Пусть осмотрится, тем более, у них впереди еще целая ночь, чего бы и нет. Так он думал, пока сверху не донеслись ее душераздирающие крики. Вскочив со стула, он диким взглядом вперился в лестницу, ожидая, что сейчас с нее польется кровь, спустится маньяк или случится еще какая-нибудь чертовщина, но ничего не происходило, Махуб больше не издала ни звука, и это пугало еще сильнее. Схватив канцелярский нож, лежавший в ящике письменного стола, Диего на цыпочках прокрался к лестнице и начал подниматься наверх, приготовившись буквально ко всему, что только может случиться. Однако к тому, что он увидел, он все равно оказался не готов.

– Д-диего! – едва он появился на втором этаже, его с ног сбила чуть ли не взахлеб рыдающая девушка. – Я поднялась, а тут… тут какой-то мужик! Вон там!

В полутьме он пригляделся в сторону, куда указывала Махуб. На кровати, на скомканных простынях лежал…

– Мэтт?! – его имя Диего выкрикнул, причем каким-то чересчур визгливым голосом. Понизив тембр, он продолжил: – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Я тут живу, – резонно ответил тот. – А вот что вы оба тут делаете, вот это уже интересный вопрос.

– Так ты его знаешь? Кто этот жуткий человек? – очень не вовремя встряла Махуб со своими вопросами. – Что тут происходит?

– Я попросил бы!.. – Мэтт сложил руки на груди. – Я сильно запустил себя за последние пять недель, но я не жуткий. Впрочем, коль дама интересуется, стоит ответить. Мое имя Мэттью Лемье, я живу в этом пентхаусе последние два года, и мы с Диего Карлосом определенно знакомы, а вот с вами, мисс, увы, нет. Тем не менее, я буду рад восполнить пробел, – никак не отреагировав на последние слова, девушка продолжала с напряжением смотреть на него исподлобья. – Ну, нет так нет.

– Я… – Диего чувствовал себя облапошенным, – я не понимаю, ты говорил, что вернешься не раньше ноября.

– О, пардон! – Мэтт резко сел в кровати, показательно задрал рукав рубашки и посмотрел на свои «Ролекс». – Три, два, один… Веселого Хэллоуина! И с первым днем ноября, если для вас это хоть что-то значит, – он перевел взгляд на Диего. – Я не говорил точную дату своего возвращения. Лишь приблизительную. Тем более я не мог не приехать, после того, как получил сигнал тревоги. 

– Сигнал тревоги? О чем это ты?

– О чем это вы оба? – Махуб явно не нравилось, что ее вдруг отодвинули на второй план и не давали никаких комментариев по этому поводу. – Кто-нибудь наконец объяснит, что тут происходит?

– Я могу попробовать, если позволите, – добровольно вызвался Мэтт. – Итак, с чего бы начать. Начну, пожалуй, с того, что ты, Диего, балбес.

– Держи свои оценочные суждения при себе, пожалуйста, – огрызнулся Диего, отвернувшись.

– Прости, вырвалось, – губы Мэтта растянулись в подобие чеширской улыбки. – Но началось все действительно с тебя. Ведь именно ты и твоя очаровательная спутница оказались сегодня непрошеными гостями в моих покоях.

– Непрошеными гостями? – брови Махуб вспорхнули вверх. – То есть все-таки это не твой пентхаус?

Все взгляды обратились к и без того смущенному Диего. 

– Нет, – бросил он. – Это пентхаус Мэтта.

– Именно Диего решил устроить незабываемый вечер для тебя, девушка, имя которой я так и не узнал...

– Меня зовут Махуб, – все-таки представилась она.

– Приятно познакомиться, – кивнул ей Мэтт. – Он предполагал, что свидание здесь точно придется тебе по вкусу, и ради этого пошел на наиподлейшее действие, на которое был способен. Скажешь сам?

– Я спер ключ от пентхауса. Черт, я не мог иначе. 

– Не просто спер, а подставил Эмму. Видишь ли, когда я ответил на ее звонок, она аж хрипела от слез, умоляя простить ее за потерю ключа, – слушая это, Диего сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не зарыдать. Какой же он мудак. Он думал, что Эмма не заметит пропажи, а даже если и заметит, то не станет так убиваться, но, в конце концов, на ее месте он бы тоже скорее поседел за миг, поняв, что потерял ключ от номера за миллион долларов, нежели просто спокойно пожал плечами. – Но, честное слово, я бы скорее поверил, что Нью-Йорк пал под нашествием инопланетян, чем Эмма потеряет что-то важное и доверенное ей другим человеком. Что-то в этой истории не сходилось, не хватало одной детали, – Мэтт сложил пальцы рамкой, – и вот я ее нашел. И я удивлен. Никогда бы не подумал, что ей окажешься ты.

– Как ты мог?! – набросилась на Диего Махуб, будто и без того не было тошно. – Зачем ты подставил ту бедную девушку? Ради чего?

Воцарилась пауза. Более-менее подавив желание просто заорать от раздирающих изнутри эмоций, он медленно произнес:

– Посмотрите на себя. И посмотрите на меня. У вас есть все: власть, богатство, крутая жизнь, а у меня нет ничего из этого. Ничего, за что можно ухватиться, чтобы быть с вами наравне, но из-за того, что я вечно оказываюсь среди людей вашего уровня, мне приходится. Приходится врать, лицемерить, выкручиваться, лишь бы меня не видели тем, кем я являюсь на самом деле, – он поджал губы. – Деревенщиной. Планка задрана слишком высоко, чтобы я смог не то что дотянуться до нее, но даже допрыгнуть, – он все же не сдержался, слезы потекли по щеке. Тряпка. – Когда ты сказала, что твой отец нефтяной магнат, я просто не знал, что ответить. Когда я узнал, кто такой Джон Рой, мне было стыдно, что я нахожусь рядом с ним. Когда мы с тобой, Мэтт, познакомились, я тоже пытался держаться от тебя подальше, потому что думал, что слишком жалок для тебя. Я и сейчас иногда так думаю. Кажется, будто я всех вокруг тяну на дно из-за своей невозможности соответствовать, но что я, студент, живущий в Брайтон-Бич, могу дать окружению, кроме вечных сомнений и нескончаемой лжи? Видно, ничего. Мне жаль.

– Ты не должен был врать мне, – первой нарушила очередную образовавшуюся паузу Махуб. – И никому из остальных. Ложь – великий грех, нельзя быть счастливым, выдавая желаемое за действительное, так ты рискуешь навсегда потеряться в сумраке своих грез. Это хорошо, что ты хочешь расти над собой, но не стоит усердствовать слишком сильно, если видишь, что пока некоторые вещи тебе недоступны, и тем более не стоит прибегать к обману. Позволь людям видеть и любить тебя таким, какой ты есть.

– В принципе, согласен, хотя тема грехов и морали не совсем моя сфера интересов, – Мэтт вальяжно развалился на кровати. – Но в одном я уверен точно: никогда не стоит решать за других, что, как и кто им нужен. Это приведет к полной катастрофе, проверено. У тебя есть друзья, которые ценят тебя и дорожат дружбой, а те, для кого приходится соответствовать, отсеются сами собой. Благо, сволочных людей можно запросто выкидывать из своей жизни, пока между вами не подписан какой-либо контракт… – он вдруг задумался. – К слову о птичках, я услышал упоминание имени Джон Рой. Чудесный человек, но только если смотреть с приличного расстояния и не слышать всего того, что он говорит.

– В смысле? – хлюпая носом, спросил Диего.

– В самом что ни на есть прямом, – взгляд Мэтта на секунду затуманился, как если бы он вдруг вспомнил что-то не очень приятное, но уже в следующий момент он вполне четко смотрел в глаза Диего. – В любом случае я надеюсь, ты усвоил урок и вынесешь из всего, что случилось, много полезного, впрочем, – он снова задумчиво взглянул куда-то вверх, – все мы должны вынести что-то новое для себя, ведь не зря же сказал однажды классик: «Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé». [3]

***

Несмотря на кажущуюся тупиковость, ситуация с пентхаусом разрешилась сама собой. Мэтт не стал обижаться на Диего за его необдуманный поступок и рвать все контакты, но и закрывать на случившееся глаза не собирался. Вместо этого он предложил необычную сделку, хотя «предложил» – не совсем правильное слово, поскольку Диего понимал, что у него нет морального права отказываться после всей этой истории.

– У меня есть небольшая просьба, и я надеюсь, – взгляд Мэтта был многозначительнее некуда, – что ты не откажешься протянуть мне руку помощи. Дело в том, что через три дня стартует Е4, полагаю, ты знаешь, что это такое, не так ли? – Диего кивнул. Е4 была самой крутой и масштабной выставкой компьютерных игр и софта во всем мире. Или, по крайней мере, во всей Америке. – И TechGames, соответственно, будет там, а поскольку за часть новых проектов компании отвечаю я, то и вести панель предстоит мне в том числе. Для компании это будет дебютом, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы у нас была поддержка СМИ. Я предложил Верджи получить аккредитацию для Everyzine, что было успешно выполнено, но вот незадача – послать на выставку некого. Все сотрудники забиты под завязку, полный аврал. – Лемье сочувственно покачал головой. – Поэтому я решил попросить тебя. Невероятная удача, я считаю, будучи всего лишь студентом, посетить такое мероприятие в качестве журналиста, и это я уже не говорю про опыт и отработку полученных навыков.

– Меня? – встрепенулся Диего. – Но я же еще толком ничего не умею. У нас на курсах пока только семантика да теория текста, практики минимум…

– Ну, значит, вот тебе и подвернулся шанс попрактиковаться внеурочно, – настаивал на своем Мэтт. – К тому же неужели тебе совсем не хотелось бы побывать на Е4, еще и абсолютно бесплатно? Такая возможность выпадает нечасто, но если ты не заинтересован в ней…

– Нет, я заинтересован! – тут же запротестовал Диего. Все же Мэтт прав, попасть на полноценный конвент – его давняя мечта гика, которая вот-вот могла исполниться, но с одним условием.

– Тебе всего лишь нужно написать статью про будущие проекты TechGames, желательно, конечно, в позитивном ключе. Я ведь могу на тебя рассчитывать?

– Пожалуй, но у меня есть вопросы. Мою статью опубликуют? В Everyzine?

– Да, поэтому в твоих интересах, чтобы она была действительно хорошей, иначе по твоей вине может пострадать другой человек.

– В смысле? 

Мэтт отвел глаза.

– Ты не можешь поехать туда как Диего Карлос, поэтому на выставке тебе придется жить и работать под чужим именем. Видишь ли, присутствовать официально могут только аккредитованные участники. От Everyzine может поехать только ее работник, но не переживай, это все равно никто не проверяет.

Голос Мэтта звучал спокойно, но почему-то это совсем не успокаивало. Интересно складываются дела, мало того, что придется выполнять чью-то чужую работу, так еще и готовую статью не получится добавить в личное портфолио. Впрочем, идти на попятную было бы некрасиво, да и тот факт, что он впервые едет на игрофест, и не просто так, а в статусе журналиста радовал его и вселял надежду в то, что он хоть на что-то годен.

– Окей, я согласен, – принял окончательное решение Диего. – В конце концов, игры и красивые косплейщицы того стоят.

– О да, определенно, – Мэтт усмехнулся. – Но должен тебя расстроить, косплейщиц не будет, поскольку мероприятие закрытое, но зато будут блогеры и, конечно, игры. Море игр.

С тех пор Диего активно готовился к предстоящей трехдневной выставке: собирал вещи в поездку, составлял список блогеров, с которыми ему жизненно необходимо сфотографироваться, и выбирал наиболее подходящий крем от загара. Мэтт заранее предупредил, что в Лос-Анджелесе – а именно там и проходила Е4 – сейчас жарко, как летом, так что ни о каких куртках и свитерах и думать не стоит. 

В день отлета он стоял на взлетно-посадочной полосе аэропорта с закинутым на плечо рюкзаком и только сейчас потихоньку осознавал, какое приключение его ожидает. Ему выпал просто невероятный шанс проявить себя и увидеть изнанку игровой индустрии, а он чуть не проворонил его из-за собственной нерешительности.

– Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, – наставляла Людмила, сжимая его в прощальных объятьях. – Ох, кажется, я уже начинаю переживать.

– Вам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться, миссис Карлос, – поспешил заверить беспочвенность ее волнений Мэтт. – Ваш сын под надежным присмотром.

– Вот за это я и переживаю, – сказанное оказалось неожиданным для всех. – Как бы мой сын не стал для вас обузой.

– Мама! – воскликнул Диего, чувствуя, что краснеет, а Мэтт лишь рассмеялся в ответ.

– Поверьте, не станет. Он оказал мне большую услугу, согласившись полететь в Калифорнию, так что вы можете им гордиться.

– Конечно, – Людмила улыбнулась, беря Диего за руку на прощание. – Я люблю тебя, и верю, что у тебя все получится, – она выпустила его руку. – Удачи вам, мальчики!

– И вам удачи, до скорой встречи, – попрощался с ней Мэтт и встал на трап, поднявший его наверх.

– Не скучай, я скоро вернусь, – сдержать слезу так и не получилось, и Диего небрежно смахнул ее. – Пока.

Уже с высоты он в последний раз взглянул на мать. Та махала рукой и все никак не могла сесть обратно в машину Форда, любезно согласившегося подвезти ее до дома. Он помахал ей в ответ, после чего скрылся в салоне самолета.

– Добро пожаловать на борт «Лемье-джет», – тоном типичного бортпроводника произнес Мэтт, развалившийся на обшитом белой кожей диване, – мы рекомендуем вам занять любое свободное место и приготовиться к наиприятнейшему полету в вашей жизни.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Диего, садясь рядом с ним. – Чувствую, эта поездка и правда останется в моей памяти как самая лучшая в жизни. Вряд ли мне еще когда-либо придется летать на частных самолетах.

– Я бы на твоем месте не был так категоричен, кто знает, что уготовлено нам в далеком будущем, – Мэтт потянулся за кейсом, в котором лежал макбук. – К счастью, что предстоит в ближайшем будущем известно достоверно, так что я рекомендовал бы тебе изучить требования к статье, техническое задание, схему стендов и расписание панелей. На протяжении трех дней тебе предстоит документировать панель TechGames, но в свободное время ты предоставлен самому себе, так что мой тебе совет – составь собственное расписание дня: куда сходить, что посмотреть, где засветиться, – Диего, переняв макбук, кивнул. – И да, вероятно, я буду тебя немного отвлекать, но мне тоже нужно подготовиться. Заранее прошу прощения.

И правда, за время полета до него периодически долетало глухое бормотание, но ему не удалось различить и слова – Мэтт говорил сам с собой на французском.

По прилету же, стоило им обоим сойти по трапу, Лемье разом посерьезнел. Его движения стали более резкими, а решимость в глазах – различимее. 

– Отлично, мы прибыли как раз вовремя, – сверился с собственными часами он. – Сейчас четыре часа восемь минут.

– Четыре? – Диего удивленно посмотрел на экран айфона. Тот показывал семь вечера. 

– Верно, советую перевести время прямо сейчас, пока ты окончательно не запутался. Минус три, если что, – предусмотрительно подсказал ему Мэтт, высматривая что-то вдали хайвея. – Черт, где же водитель? Просил же приехать заранее. Я что должен ждать, рискуя опоздать на пресс-конференцию?

Он провел тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, приговаривая, что жаркая нынче погодка, и, помедлив, снял с себя бархатный, изумрудного цвета пиджак. В тот же момент Диего вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что уже несколько минут бесстыже пялится на него и поспешно отвернулся. Все-таки Мэтт невероятный человек. Как ему с такой легкостью удается держать планку? До их знакомства Диего казалось, что жизнь бизнесмена – это что-то на грани реальности, и он сам ни за что не выдержал бы такого темпа жизни, но вот ему подвернулся шанс проверить себя, в который до сих пор тяжело поверить.

Мэтт продолжал нервно топать ногой, а Диего все думал о том, что, возможно, он здесь лишь потому, что ему решили показать пределы его возможностей. Не выложи он тогда все, что накопилось на душе, все про его неспособность соответствовать, его бы тут не было.

– А вот и он! – возвестил о прибытии личного водителя Мэтт. – Что ж, приятного нахождения в Лос-Анджелесе, Диего, надеюсь, ты доберешься до города без происшествий, и завтра я увижу тебя среди репортеров в добром здравии и отличном расположении духа.

– В смысле? Разве...

– О, нет, – он даже не дал закончить вопрос. – Сейчас я еду на пресс-конференцию, а твоя помощь сегодня не нужна, так что здесь наши дороги расходятся, тебе придется добираться самостоятельно. 

– Но я… Я впервые в этом городе, я не знаю, как доехать отсюда до центра, и вообще я даже не знаю, где тут такси ловить... у меня и денег толком нет…

– Точно, хорошо, что ты напомнил, – уже сев в приехавшую машину, Мэтт опустил окно, чтобы передать Диего пластиковую черную карту и свернутую вчетверо бумажку. – Это моя кредитка и код от нее, разрешаю тебе пользоваться ей, но только в случае необходимости и по делу, – он нахмурился. – Поверь мне, я в момент узнаю, если что-то не так, и мне не составит труда ее заблокировать.

– Да я даже и не думал! – Диего тут же сунул карту в карман клетчатой рубашки. – Честно!

– Я надеюсь. Не подведи мое доверие во второй раз.

Сказав это, Мэтт поднял стекло, и теперь в темной поверхности отображалось лишь лицо Диего, выражающее одновременно целый спектр разномастных эмоций. 

До Лос-Анджелеса повезло добраться автостопом. Компания веселых ребят, завидев его, голосующего на трассе, смилостивилась и подобрала, после чего долго и упорно расспрашивала о жизни.

– И откуда ты будешь? – поинтересовался водитель, темнокожий парень с дредами.

– Из Нью-Йорка, – зажатый на задних сидениях между двумя другими ребятами Диего чувствовал себя килькой в банке.

– У меня кореша недавно оттуда вернулись, – прохрипел парень слева. От него несло крепким табаком, и от этого запаха на глаза наворачивались слезы. – Сказали, та еще дыра. Прикинь, выходишь на улицу, а там, куда ни глянь, небоскребы. Тут небоскреб, там небоскреб… так и свихнуться недалеко.

– Это только на Манхеттене так, – парировал Диего, сам не зная зачем. Спорить с этими ребятами не стоило, вдруг еще выкинут посреди дороги. – В Бруклине уже по-другому.

– Чувак, – внезапно подал голос парень справа. Он звучал так, словно только что вышел из комы, – я чего-то не догоняю. При чем тут Манхеттен и этот Бруклин, когда мы про Нью-Йорк говорим. Это же другие города!

Его друзья активно закивали, а Диего лишь закатил глаза. 

В итоге до своего заранее забронированного номера в отеле он добрался целым и невредимым, хоть и морально потрепанным. Ребята напоследок, перед тем как отпустить случайного путника, предлагали ему взять у них самокрутку и встретиться как-нибудь еще, «поотвисать». От всего предложенного он отказался, что, впрочем, не помешало им расстаться полюбовно. Перебросившись с администратором парой слов, Диего успешно оформил заезд и поспешил осмотреть номер. Тот оказался самым обычным, не убогим, но и не роскошным. И только у окна раскрылся секрет его относительной дороговизны: шикарный вид на океан. Решив, что все вокруг подождет, Диего, нисколько не сомневаясь, скинул рюкзак на пол, достал из него плавки, полотенце и крем и рванул на пляж. Валяться на горячем песке, плескаться в теплой воде и нежиться под солнцем в ноябре – вот опыт, которого ему не хватало. Впрочем, процедуры в соленой воде в принципе были редкостью, в Нью-Йорке особо не поплаваешь. Уже какой год городская администрация предупреждает, что плавать в районе местных пляжей опасно или просто нежелательно. Зато сейчас Диего мог расслабиться, как подобает, и не думать ни о чем.

Однако одна мысль, заставившая его подскочить на месте, все же успела влезть в голову. Черт возьми, он же в Калифорнии. Как он раньше-то не додумался? Взяв айфон, он по памяти набрал нужный номер, но никто трубку так и не взял, из-за чего пришлось слушать монотонный голос автоответчика.

– Эй, Ал, привет! – звуковой сигнал сработал и запись началась. – Не поверишь, где я сейчас! В Лос-Анджелесе! Нет времени объяснять, как так получилось, но у меня всего три дня в запасе, так что, пожалуйста, перезвони, как только получишь это сообщение, не встретиться будет большим упущением с моей стороны. До встречи.

Вечером того же дня, так и не дождавшись ответного звонка, он не сдержался и сам позвонил снова. И в этот раз ему повезло.

– Диегито! Неужели это ты? Давно ничего от тебя не слышал, как жизнь?

– Все просто отлично, ты получил мое сообщение?

– Какое еще сообщение? – в голосе Ала слышалось замешательство, и Диего не мог не улыбнуться. – Ты же в курсе, что я не захожу сейчас в интернет?

– Голосовое, но это уже не важно. Я просто хотел сказать, что приехал в Лос-Анджелес на конференцию на пару дней, и мы могли бы встретиться. Если ты можешь, конечно…

– Могу ли я? – Ал сделал небольшую паузу. – Могу, конечно! Святоша приехал, имею ли я право пропустить такой шанс снова увидеть твои дурацкие эльфийские уши?

– Заткнись, Диаз! – Диего рассмеялся. – Значит, забились. Когда тебе будет удобно?

– Вообще все равно, – бросил Ал, почти сразу сделав ремарку: – Но лучше, если вечером, причем, чем позднее, тем отличнее.

Договорились в итоге встретиться в последний день пребывания Диего в Калифорнии. Ал на радостях аж пообещал, что привезет с собой какой-то сюрприз, и оттого ожидание дня икс становилось еще приятнее.

Все три дня Е4 пролетели незаметно. Каждое утро Диего исправно приезжал в павильон, подходил к стенду TechGames, и ожидал начала панели. Он исправно записывал себе все, что спрашивали репортеры и блогеры, и все, что отвечали разработчики и представители компании, среди которых был и Мэтт. Тот вообще резко выделялся на их фоне. Каждый день он приходил в новом аутфите, каждый из которых поражал воображение. Особенно приглянулись Диего пиксельные очки, выглядевшие так, словно их только что достали прямиком из старого восьмибитного платформера. Видимо, недостаток косплееров и прочих гиков он собирался компенсировать своими экстравагантными образами. В перерывах между выступлениями Диего, как и обещал Мэтт, был предоставлен сам себе, так что он не раз обошел весь павильон, побывав и послушав не только TechGames. И на самом деле, теперь он понимал, почему Мэтту так нужна была его поддержка: у стендов более крупных и именитых производителей творился сущий хаос. Диего далеко не всегда удавалось разглядеть, что происходит на сцене, такие толпы собирались перед ней. И, несмотря на то, что те делали умеренные объявления о выходе одной игры или приставки в следующие два-три года, по сравнению с тремя готовящимися к релизу проектами TechGames, ажиотаж не спадал ни на секунду.

– Возможно, мы чересчур поторопились в попытках вырваться вперед, – уже позже прокомментировал этот момент Мэтт. После трех дней постоянного актива он казался не более уставшим, чем обычно. – Но конкуренция есть конкуренция, и в наших силах сделать все, чтобы стать прибыльной частью игрового рынка.

Диего спорить с ним не стал, потому что едва ли понимал всю специфику индустрии. Да даже если бы и понимал, все равно бы не стал, он был слишком измотан. Сейчас из положения лежа его могло вытащить только одно – долгожданная встреча с Алом.

Прибыв в Парк-Уайт-Пойнт к десяти часам вечера, он стал вызванивать друга. Тот ответил сразу же:

– Как насчет обернуться влево? – со смехом бросил он без всякого приветствия, и Диего повернул голову. На другой стороне улицы стоял Ал и изо всех махал ему руками, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. 

– Как же я рад тебя видеть! – захватывая Ала в объятия, воскликнул Диего. – Я так скучал по нашим тусовкам, но вот я здесь, и мы снова вместе. Хотя вообще-то это ты обещал приехать!

– Да, обещал, я и сдержу обещание. Когда-нибудь в будущем, – тот сначала похлопал друга по спине, а потом вдруг резко оттолкнул его. – Но хватит телячьих нежностей, моя красотка уже ревнует.

– Красотка? Ты с девушкой?

– Нет, с гитарой, – только сейчас Диего заметил очертания черного футляра за спиной Ала, который минутой ранее он принял за мусорный бак. – Мы с ней в последнее время неразлучны, без нее я бы уже пропал.

– Что, все так плохо? – радостный настрой резко улетучился. – Но ведь в Нью-Йорке ты отлично справлялся.

– Первые два года, да, и то только потому, что мои предки присылали мне деньги и платили за мое обучение. Сейчас, когда я решил прекратить учебу, они… – он прикрыл глаза и судорожно выдохнул. – Короче, нет у меня больше семьи, а я им больше не сын – так они сказали. Мани еще как-то пытался мне помочь, но я отказался. Я должен сам, понимаешь. Кто я такой, если не могу сам справиться со своей жизнью?

– Он просто хотел поддержать тебя в трудную минуту. Семейный разрыв это тяжело…

– Ты сюда приехал, чтобы мне на мозги капать? – резко прервал его Ал, и Диего понял, что продолжать тему не стоит. – Я-то надеялся, что ты о себе что-то расскажешь. Как там твоя конференция?

– Хорошо, надеюсь, Мэтту понравится статья, не хочу его разочаровать, он многое для меня сделал после того, как ты уехал.

– А, Лемье… – Ал фыркнул. – Ну да, так и думал, что он возьмет тебя в оборот. 

– В смысле? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Но Ал только махнул рукой.

– Как там в NYSMEF? Все так же тухло?

– Ну, будем честны, немного. Некоторые ребята скучают по тебе. Алексей и Карлос с теплом вспоминали твои выходки и шутки.

– Особенно Карлос, – прыснул Ал, на что Диего не мог не отреагировать смехом, представив себе навзрыд рыдающего Кариньо. – А что Алонсо? Ты с ним не общаешься?

– Нет, – он покачал головой. – Кстати, где ты теперь живешь?

– Вообще я снимаю комнату у одного мужика в Сан-Диего, но зачастую я просто сплю где-нибудь в коробке, в ночлежке, если пустят, или, ну ты знаешь, под мостом, – Ал многозначительно поиграл бровями. – И только когда работа отпускает, я еду домой, отсыпаться на своей съемной койке. Короче говоря, я – кочующий полубомж.

– Ясно, – смахивая слезы веселья, проговорил Диего. – И на какую же работу нынче берут полубомжей?

– Ни на какую! – с гордостью возвестил Ал. – Я самозанятый. Сажусь в парке, на улице, рядом с магазинами и начинаю играть. Иногда, если повезет, застолблю себе местечко в метро, и тогда деньги можно грести лопатой, но там уже на месяцы вперед все расписано, кто за кем, так что запросто можно получить от братвы, если влезешь без очереди.

– По-твоему, оно того стоило? – Диего сложил руки в неловком жесте. – Бросать колледж, уезжать из Нью-Йорка?

Ал долго не отвечал на вопрос. Сев на тротуар и облокотившись на стену дома, он достал из кармана грязных джинсов пачку сигарет.

– Да, – бросил он, поджигая одну, – определенно. Многие думают, что такой образ жизни – это деградация, но на самом деле это и есть свобода. Так выглядит ее истинное лицо, нелепое и счастливое, совершенно не похожее на то, что впихивают нам с экранов, но это она. Свобода от рабской жизни, свобода от обязанностей, свобода от общественного осуждения, – он проводил взглядом проходящую мимо женщину. – Это мой личный рай, и я ни на что его не променяю.

– Что ж, в таком случае я рад за тебя, – улыбка озарила лицо Диего. – И хотя я не совсем поддерживаю твою идеологию, мне приятно знать, что ты счастлив. 

– Спасибо, – докурив, Ал затушил бычок об асфальт и бросил его в стоящий неподалеку пакет с мусором. – Помнишь, как на первом курсе мы после Хэллоуина пошли гулять на пляж и набухались в хлам дешевым пивом из ларька?

– Еще бы, – воспоминание было довольно ярким, чтобы забыть его. – Тогда я перебрал, и тебе пришлось тащить меня домой. А мать-то тогда как перепугалась… Неудобно вышло.

– Ага, неудобно, – Ал полез за новой сигаретой. – А помнишь, как после этого я заставил тебя сожрать баночку детского питания?

– К сожалению, – на лице Диего появилась гримаса отвращения. – Это было весьма жестоко.

– Прости, я просто находился под впечатлением, – отвечая на вопросительный взгляд друга, Ал продолжил: – В ту ночь твоя мать поила меня чаем и зачем-то показывала твои детские фотки.

– Господи боже!

– Вот да, – от смеха он закашлялся. – Не знаю, чего она пыталась добиться, но мне особенно запомнились те, где ты сидишь на горшке, и где тебя стошнило детским пюре. Шедевры. Мне кажется, она хотела тебя проучить таким образом.

Диего спрятал пылающее от стыда лицо в ладонях. Какой позор! 

– Это я просто к чему, – Ал похлопал его по плечу и поднялся. – Предлагаю повторить, но на сей раз без алкогольных ком, неловких чаепитий и детского питания. К тому же, я обещал тебе сюрприз, так что ты просто обязан будешь его выслушать, я что зря что ли над новой песней бессонными ночами в подворотнях корпел?

***

Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Диего снова впал в уныние. Волшебная, невероятная поездка в Калифорнию закончилась и оставила после себя много новых приятных воспоминаний, например, гневное, переполненное матами и благодарностями одновременно сообщение от Ала, в котором он уверял, что втихаря подбрасывать триста долларов – это уже перебор, а также желание вернуться снова. Вот хоть прямо сейчас. Но, увы, дела есть дела, и надо было снова возвращаться к ежедневной рутине, что за время его отсутствия обросла огромным комом проблем.

К примеру, он пропустил важную проверочную по эконометрике и выступление с презентациями по маркетинговым технологиям, из-за которых его оценки рисковали скатиться до уровня плинтуса. И это не говоря о Школе, которая аналогично требовала к себе внимания.

– Студенты, – мадам Шик была предельно серьезна. – Близится конец первого модуля, а это значит, что вам необходимо всерьез задуматься о вашем зачетном проекте. Зачетный проект – это то, что составляет основу ваших итоговых баллов, и он должен выглядеть как полноценный пресс-релиз. Представьте себе, что вам необходимо рассказать, представить информацию о некотором событии аудитории. Выберите любое из проходивших недавно событий в мире и подготовьте для него эффективный пресс-релиз. Повторяю, ваш проект – главная составляющая оценки, то есть студенты, провалившие защиту проекта, могут быть отчислены за неуспеваемость.

В общем, ситуация накалялась с каждым днем, а процент невыполненных работ только и делал, что неуклонно рос. А тут еще и статья, так некстати поджимающая его и без того отсутствующее свободное время. Но подвести Мэтта он не смел, так что, скрепя сердце, пришлось пожертвовать всеми развлечениями и даже сном. 

– Слушай, Карлос, ты выглядишь таким усталым, измученным, – в один из редких солнечных ноябрьских дней обратился к нему Джон Рой. – Ты знаешь, тяжело видеть тебя в таком состоянии, поэтому у меня есть для тебя предложение. Безвозмездное, прошу заметить. Я могу помочь тебе с твоим проектом, если, конечно, ты хочешь.

– Зачем тебе помогать мне? – спросил Диего, не ожидая от него ничего хорошего. Однако Джон отреагировал на вопрос спокойно.

– Я чувствую себя отчасти виноватым за тот твой провал, – сказал он тихо, предварительно оглянувшись по сторонам, будто боялся, что кто-то может его услышать. – Я дал тебе совет, но не помог воплотить его в жизнь, и вот, вышло то, что вышло. Не хочу, чтобы такое произошло снова, иначе тебя могут отчислить. Это будет ударом для нас всех.

Диего с сомнением посмотрел на него.

– Спасибо, но я все-таки воздержусь, – ответил он погодя. – Я должен справиться с проектом самостоятельно, иначе какой вообще смысл продолжать учиться, если я уже сейчас сдамся?

– Справедливо, – заметил Джон, убирая руки за спину. – Я уважаю твой выбор, журналистике нужны выдающиеся кадры, так что вперед, к победам. Уверен, в будущем тебя ждёт потрясающий карьерный рост.

Такого неожиданного заряда позитива и поддержки от Роя в свою сторону Диего не ожидал. На удивление, его слова отлично мотивировали не сдаваться. Направив всю жажду деятельности в нужное русло, он избавился от почти всех горящих дедлайнов в колледже и начал писать порядком задолженную Мэтту статью. 

– Джон, подожди, – позже окрикнул он парня на ходу. – Спасибо за вдохновение! Твои слова помогли!

– О, не за что, – тонкая улыбка расчертила лицо Роя. – Обращайся. Если что, мое предложение все еще в силе.

Но кому оно теперь нужно? Диего влился в процесс с головой, и ничто не могло ему помешать. Уже дописывая статью, он вдруг подумал, что из этого же материала можно также сделать и проект. В конце концов, он же не обязан давать в пресс-релизе подробности произошедшего на мероприятии, лишь сделать его анонс. Идея показалась хорошей, и, разобравшись со статьей, он приступил к своему проекту. Когда же он закончил работу, радости не было предела. Он так постарался, что справился даже раньше положенного срока. Конечно, изначально Диего обрадовался этому, теперь он наконец-то мог просто отдохнуть, но внезапно появившаяся из ниоткуда тревожность все испортила. А что если его проект недостаточно качественный? Что если Е4 – не то мероприятие, о котором можно делать пресс-релиз? Что если из-за этого он, думая, что у него получилось хорошо, повторно опозорится на всю аудиторию? Ничего из этого допускать было нельзя.

– Джон, нам нужно поговорить, – на следующий же день подошел к парню Диего. Экстренная ситуация требует экстренных мер. – Мне все-таки нужна твоя помощь. Надеюсь, еще не поздно?

– Конечно, нет! – тут же оживился тот. – Я надеюсь, у тебя хоть что-нибудь уже сделано?

– У меня сделано все, – Диего тяжело вздохнул, – но я не уверен в том, что оно сделано правильно.

– О, ну тогда не вижу смысла тянуть, давай встретимся сегодня после семинаров в библиотеке. Я рад, что ты все-таки обратился ко мне, я помогу сделать твой проект лучше, вот увидишь.

Вечером Джон уже ждал его у входа в библиотеку. Зайдя внутрь, они сели за первый же компьютер, на котором Диего открыл ему свой проект.

– Вау, ты превзошел мои ожидания, – просматривая текст, протянул Джон. – Замечательно.

– То есть, у меня все получилось? – обрадовался тот. – Ничего не нужно менять?

– Ну как это не нужно? Нет-нет, замечательно для твоего уровня, но, конечно, это пока сырой материал. Нужно дорабатывать, – Джон махнул рукой в сторону экрана. – Это вот, например, что такое?

– Э-э, слова, – непонимающе отозвался Диего, пытаясь понять, что не понравилось Рою.

– Да, слова, но каким кеглем они написаны. Четырнадцатый – устаревший формат, меняй на двенадцатый. Поверь мне, я знаю, что говорю. Да и междустрочный интервал надо сделать поменьше. Эта широкая убогость в мо… твоем проекте не нужна!

– А по содержанию замечания будут? – спросил Диего, исправляя ошибки. – Ну, может, что-то нужно с точки зрения структуры изменить, или…

– Нет-нет, с этим все хорошо, ничего менять не надо, – заверил его Джон. – А презентация у тебя есть? Позволишь взглянуть?

Просмотрев ее, он удовлетворенно констатировал:

– Что ж, мне все нравится, ты отлично поработал, Карлос.

– Спасибо, – ответил тот, – я…

– Но ты еще не отрепетировал свое выступление. Боюсь, именно по устной части у тебя наибольшие проблемы.

Спорить с этим было тяжело. Собравшись с духом, Диего прогнал перед ним свое предполагаемое выступление, на что получил гору критики:

– Плохо, очень плохо, – Джон с жалостью взглянул на него. – Значит так, сходи в уборную, умойся, приведи себя в порядок, а потом возвращайся и попробуй еще раз. Идет?

– Идет.

Выполнив все наставления, он вернулся в библиотеку и попробовал снова.

– Уже намного лучше! Намного! Я бы сказал, очень хорошо, – такая резкая перемена мнений удивляла. Он ведь толком ничего и не поменял в своей речи. – Что ж, думаю, на этом все, ты молодец.

– Ты уверен? – сомнения все еще не покидали Диего.

– Абсолютно! – Джон улыбнулся. – Через пару дней сам увидишь, насколько этот проект хорош, если, конечно, ты не будешь его трогать, а то вдруг испортишь ненароком своими попытками сделать лучше.

На этих словах, он попрощался и поспешно покинул библиотеку. Самому же Диего ничего не оставалось, как покорно ждать защиты.

– Все будет хорошо, – в решающий день успокаивала его Людмила за завтраком. – Ты плодотворно работал все это время, иначе и быть не может.

Тот только рассеянно кивал. Хотелось бы верить. Уже придя в Школу, он воспрянул духом. Пути назад нет, а все, что можно, уже было сделано. Заходя в аудиторию и садясь на место, он отыскал глазами Джона и хотел было помахать ему рукой, но тот так и не посмотрел в его сторону.

Защита проходила достаточно быстро, каждому давалось не больше пяти минут. Диего сидел будто на иголках и с ужасом думал, когда же его вызовут, поскольку мадам Шик пользовалась своей любимой тактикой: выбирала студентов наугад.

– Джон Рой! – выкрикнула она, и парень, как и всегда, уверенный в своих силах вышел вперед.

– Добрый день, господа, – произнес он, оттягивая лацкан пиджака. – Моя сегодняшняя презентация посвящена особенному событию, ивенту мирового масштаба, проходящему из года в год и каждый раз собирающему все больше и больше зрителей, участников и спикеров. Итак, позвольте представить – Е4, крупнейшая конференция, посвященная последним достижениям игровой индустрии!

На экране показалась знакомая презентация, и Диего почувствовал, как внутри что-то надорвалось. С раскрытым ртом он смотрел, как этот подлец Джон Рой рассказывает о его проекте, и не мог ничего поделать. По-хорошему, он должен был прямо сейчас встать и во всю глотку закричать: «Это моя работа!», но не мог заставить себя даже сдвинуться с места, так сильно потрясло его случившееся. Какой же он дурак, что доверился ему…

– Диего Карлос! – услышал он вдруг свое имя. – Прошу вас.

Резко стало нечем дышать. По телу пронеслась будоражащая волна, а перед глазами залетали мушки. Он попытался встать, но лишь чуть-чуть сдвинулся на стуле.

– Диего, вы меня слышите? – мадам Шик повысила голос, а сбоку от него послышались смешки. Ну все, началось. Собрав волю в кулак, он поднялся и вышел на трибуну, чувствуя себя осужденным на смерть. Вставив флешку в компьютер, он решил, что попытается восстановить справедливость, показав всем, что его презентация настоящая, поскольку дата создания будет явно отличаться от той, что у Джона, но ничему этому не суждено было сбыться. Файл как в воду канул.

«Он его удалил», – отдалось эхом в разом опустевшей голове. 

– Вы можете начинать, – некоторые смеялись уже в открытую, не скрываясь. На глаза начали наворачиваться слезы. Ноги превратились в вату. – Вы ведь готовы выступать?

– Я… Я не… – успел сказать Диего до того, как мир вокруг поплыл и потемнел.

***

На фоне темно-синего неба бледные, отблескивающие, словно маленькие падающие звездочки, снежинки казались настоящим чудом, произведением искусства, умиротворяющим душу и сердце. Они медленно танцевали свой танец, падая все ниже и ниже, неумолимо приближаясь к земле, где им суждено навсегда застыть и смешаться с остальным снегом, превращаясь в жуткое месиво.

Рождество. Никто не должен грустить в Рождество, но лежавший на диване Диего определенно точно не мог сказать, что счастлив. Настроение не помогли улучшить ни плед, ни теплый свитер, ни даже большая плитка шоколада и кружка горячего кофе с молоком. Вот уже больше месяца он находился в дурацком пограничном состоянии, то и дело балансируя между способностью к активной жизнедеятельности и полным упадком сил вкупе с полноценной депрессией. Хотя встречался и третий вариант: время от времени он сходил с ума от жажды мести и с упоением швырял в стену вещи, представляя себе, что это Джон Рой. Чертов Рой, отныне он стал той фигурой, о которой Диего даже думать не хотелось. Стоило только ему вспомнить о нем, как руки начинали трястись от ненависти и желания придушить этого ублюдка. Иногда ему даже снились четкие, реалистичные сны, как тот бьется в судорогах, задыхается и медленно теряет краски лица, что не могло не пугать и заставляло просыпаться посреди ночи в поту. 

А все из-за одного неверного решения. Решения довериться Джону. Он корил себя, мысленно отматывал время назад и слал Роя в далекое и увлекательное путешествие, и в итоге успешно защищал свой проект, но, увы, реальность оказалась печальнее. Доказать, что проект его он так и не смог: единственной уликой были файлы с презентацией и текстом пресс-релиза, но оба оказались безвозвратно удалены. Впрочем, ему все же немного повезло. Потеря чувств сыграла ему на руку, выступление перенесли на следующий день. Не то, чтобы этого времени было достаточно, чтобы подготовить проект с нуля, но выбора не оставалось.

– Что ж, вынуждена признать, что на сей раз вас было намного приятнее слушать, – подытожила итог его напряженной работы мадам Шик, – но все же я откровенно не понимаю, что двигало вами, когда вы решили выбрать событие, проходившее почти два года назад? Неужели вы не могли найти что-то более свежее?

– Простите, мэм, – убито произнес тот, желая поскорее отделаться от нее. – Концерт Wandy – первое, что пришло в голову.

– В таком случае первая оценка, что приходит в голову мне – удовлетворительно.

Вступать в полемику Диего не стал, ни сил, ни желания для этого не наблюдалось. Не исключат и ладно, на остальное плевать.

К слову, его успеваемость в NYSMEF тоже особо не радовала.

– Мистер Карлос, не могли бы вы остаться на секундочку, – задержала его мисс Лотери после длиннющего экзамена. – Я понимаю, что вы сейчас вряд ли в состоянии выяснять отношения, но, пожалуйста, объясните, что происходит? В прошлом году вы были одним из лучших студентов колледжа, а сейчас вы едва дотягиваете до среднего балла. Я очень надеюсь, что этот тест вы написали хорошо, иначе есть серьезный риск незачета, – она пристально посмотрела на Диего. В ее взгляде читалось сочувствие. – Мне бы очень хотелось знать причину, может, я могла бы вам чем-то помочь…

– Благодарю за вашу доброжелательность, но не стоит, правда. Я просто… в последнее время столкнулся с некоторыми проблемами, мне катастрофически не хватает времени на все, но обещаю, в следующем семестре я постараюсь чаще ходить на занятия и лучше справляться с заданиями, – он хотел бы звучать убедительнее, но не мог. – Просто временные трудности.

– И что, у вас с Мэттью Лемье общие трудности? А то, судя по его оценкам, у него проблемы не меньшие, чем у вас.

– У всех у нас свои проблемы, которые нельзя недооценивать, – пожал плечами Диего. – И всем нам нужно время, чтобы их решить, которого, к сожалению, зачастую нет, что создает новые проблемы поверх старых. В общем, в итоге получается рекурсия, из которой вырваться, по-моему, можно только в случае смерти.

– Вижу, вы знаете, о чем говорите, – протянула мисс Лотери. – Я все же надеюсь, что вы найдете менее радикальный способ выхода из сложившейся жизненной ситуации. А если же нет, – она улыбнулась, – вы всегда можете попросить совета.

– Конечно, – ответил Диего, опуская взгляд на пол. Допросился уже, хватит с него.

Добивало же его эмоциональное состояние то, что Махуб так и не простила его после того инцидента с пентхаусом. Она вроде бы и не обижалась на него, спокойно общалась, здоровалась и прощалась изо дня в день, даже смеялась над его шутками, но на предложения погулять отвечала односложно, ссылаясь на занятость или плохое самочувствие. А недавно она сказала, чтобы он не звонил ей, поскольку к ним с матерью приехал отец, и он не будет рад постоянным звонкам его дочери от парня. Диего надеялся, что история с отцом – это реальная причина, а не попытка отделаться от него, но самоубеждение работало плохо, и он в очередной раз возненавидел себя за свои идиотские решения. Во всем, абсолютно во всем, даже в истории с проектом, виноват он, и именно ему нести за это ответственность.

– Диего, я ухожу в гости к Марго, ладно? – закутанная в пальто Людмила бодро натягивала на ноги сапоги, напевая себе под нос какую-то песню. – Вернусь завтра.

Тот меланхолично покивал, что, кажется, не устроило ее.

– Родной, что с тобой? – она отбросила второй сапог и на одной ноге допрыгала до дивана. – Ты выглядишь совсем плохо. Может, мне остаться с тобой?

– Нет, не надо, правда, – отбиваться от пытавшейся на скорую руку померить ему температуру матери он не стал, но попытался закрыться от нее пледом. – Мам, пожалуйста…

– Я думала, ты собираешься идти куда-то с друзьями, не может быть, чтобы ты ни с кем не договорился или тебя никто не пригласил.

Оптимизм Людмилы вызвал лишь ухмылку. Да, ни с кем. Совсем. Мэтт уехал в Канаду. Эмма тоже отправилась куда-то на каникулы. Ал… ну, тут понятно. Никого, с кем он мог бы разделить этот праздник, не было рядом.

– Я договорился, просто мы встречаемся чуть позже. И нормально я выгляжу, не преувеличивай.

Вообще, как бы глупо это ни звучало, от отчаяния он пытался договориться о встрече. С Натой. В конце концов, на первом курсе они уже встречали Рождество, но Ната в ответ рассмеялась ему в лицо. В прямом смысле.

– Ты нормальный вообще? Нет, спасибо, тем более что я лечу домой в Санкт-Петербург, так что даже теоретически не смогу здесь находиться во время Рождества. Да и вообще, Карлос, забудь этот номер, пожалуйста, тебе тут не рады. Прощай.

Это была последняя капля и попытка найти себе компанию.

– А, тогда хорошо, – ответила Людмила, прыжками возвращаясь в коридор. – Повеселитесь там. 

– Обязательно.

На мгновение повисла отчего-то особенно тяжелая пауза.

– Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я осталась? – в голосе Людмилы сквозила тревога и жалость. – Я могла бы…

– Нет, не хочу! – чересчур резко ответил Диего, сильнее зарываясь в складках пледа. – У тебя были планы, так следуй им. Марго уже наверняка заждалась.

– Да, наверное, – с внезапной грустью ответила та. – Тогда я пойду. Если что, звони.

– Хорошо, – дежурный ответ на дежурную фразу. – Пока.

Людмила вышла. Дверь аккуратно закрылась, щелкнули замки, и квартира вновь погрузилась в тишину. Протяжно скрипнули пружины дивана, когда Диего поднялся, чтобы выключить свет, а потом улегся обратно.

– Завтра будет новый день, – в тихом голосе слышалась безнадега. – С Рождеством, Диего Карлос.

Снежинки за окном, подсвеченные фонарями, все продолжали исполнять свой незамысловатый танец.

________________________________  
Пара слов о некоторых эпизодах главы, если вам интересно - https://vk.com/wall-44007843_4615 и https://vk.com/wall-44007843_4624

[1] Леди Либерти, она же Статуя Свободы, видна и из Нью-Джерси, но, мне кажется, ньюйоркцы никогда в жизни этого не признают.  
[2] Movies are on macbook. To watch them we do not have to switch TV on. "TV on" - команда для системы управления "умного дома" включить телевизор. Очередная попытка адаптировать шутки юмора на русском так, чтобы они не выглядели убого.  
[3] Ты всегда в ответе за тех, кого приручил (фр.)


	9. Третий курс. Второй семестр

И все-таки современное искусство – это сложно. Сложно и откровенно непонятно. Что ни картина, то кружочки, квадратики, бесформенные мазки и едва уловимый во всем этом смысл. Но нет, искусство ведь. Стой и любуйся.

– Диего, Мэй, глядите, что я нашла!

Радостный возглас Би разнесся по всему залу, обратив на низенькую девушку в толстовке цвета фуксии, радостно подпрыгивающую на месте и тыкающую в висевшее на стене полотно, ненужное внимание окружающих.

– Просто прекрасно, не так ли? Какая форма, какие цвета, какой концепт! – эта картина была уже четвертой «просто прекрасной» за последние полчаса. Страшно представить, сколько «прекрасного» прошло через нее до сегодняшнего дня. – Как вам? Скажите же, круто!

Подойдя поближе, Диего разочарованно сомкнул губы. Там, куда указывала Би, были изображены две абстрактного вида человеческие фигуры, между которыми красовался огромный неаккуратный черный круг, перечеркнутый длинной белой полосой.

– Весьма интересная идея, – подхватила ее мысль Мэй. Прищурившись, она с видом прожженного искусствоведа рассматривала нарисованное, не желая упустить ни одной малейшей детали. – Хотя, по-моему, не хватает экспрессии. Картина выглядит неживой, я бы добавила цвета и поэкспериментировала с фактурой. А что ты думаешь, Диего?

Тот слегка наклонился к выставленной картине. Он бы на их месте добавил реализма. И щепотку смысла.

– Круто, – выдал он. Не хотелось ломать сестрам удовольствие от похода в МоМА [1]. – Очень необычно. Но мне не совсем понятно, чем она отличается от предыдущих трех?

Би округлила глаза.

– Как это чем? Идеей, техникой, настроением, цветопередачей… Всем!

– О, да, конечно, – Диего покивал, соглашаясь с ее доводами. – И как я сразу не догадался.

Он отошел в сторону, когда его подозвала к себе Мэй.

– Ты ведь не разбираешься в этом, да? – она спрашивала в лоб, без уверток, и, казалось, будто она всей сущностью извиняется за свою прямолинейность. – И тебе это совсем не интересно, глаза никогда не врут в отличие от их обладателей, – она улыбнулась. – И зачем ты сказал моей сестре, что всю жизнь мечтал посетить эту выставку? Она же теперь всерьез будет думать, что нашла родственную душу, обожающую модерн не меньше ее самой.

Диего виновато потупился.

– Я просто хотел весело провести время, мы давно не пересекались, так что…

– Ты скучаешь, – отрезала Мэй. – Скучаешь по своему другу, Алу Диазу. Тяжело винить тебя за это, но вынуждена разочаровать, мы с Би вряд ли сможем заменить его. 

– Я понимаю…

– Но это не значит, что мы не можем изредка встречаться, – она скосила взгляд на сестру, которая почти вплотную прижалась к раме, делая какие-то заметки в блокноте, и на охранника, явно с неодобрением наблюдающего за ее действиями, – но лучше, если эти встречи будут проходить на нейтральной территории.

– Да, ты права, – сказал скорее самому себе Диего, смотря, как Мэй отводит сестру подальше от злополучной картины. 

Выходя из здания музея и попрощавшись с сестрами Цзун, он думал о том, что врать насчет интереса к современному искусству и напрашиваться третьим лишним было по-настоящему глупо с его стороны. Он успел стряхнуть снег с подошв сапог, сесть в фордик, доехать до дома и вставить ключ в дверь, но в голове все еще витала одна-единственная насмешливая мысль.

«Ты жалок, Диего Карлос, жалок до невозможности. Забудь о том, чтобы хоть с кем-нибудь подружиться, сиди дома и не высовывайся».

Щелкнул замок, Диего ввалился в квартиру. Ленивым движением скинув с ног сапоги, он побрел в свою комнату, где натолкнулся на сидевшую за компьютером Людмилу.

– О, ты уже вернулся, – весело произнесла она. – Это хорошо, у меня как раз к тебе есть один разговор.

– Окей, – повесив куртку на вешалку, Диего плюхнулся на кровать. – Я тебя слушаю.

– Я рада, – Людмила щелкнула мышкой, закрывая вкладку, и резво повернулась к нему. – Как дела на личном фронте?

– Мама-а-а! – недовольно взвыл он, натягивая на лицо одеяло. Опять она за свое. – Не надо, пожалуйста.

– Я просто поинтересовалась! Мне что, уже нельзя узнать у сына, что происходит в его жизни?

– Можно, отчего нет. Смотри, – Диего начал загибать пальцы, – я учусь, учусь, учусь и учусь… ах да, забыл, еще учусь, конечно же. 

Людмила вложила в последовавший за этой исповедью выдох как можно больше драматичности.

– Это-то меня и смущает. Ты совсем не отдыхаешь и все реже выходишь из дома «просто прогуляться». 

– А сейчас я, по-твоему, где был?

– Не знаю, потому что ты мне ничего не говоришь, – в ее голосе промелькнули нотки обиды, – но это был второй раз, когда ты вышел из дома, за все рождественские каникулы, что, по-моему, лишь исключение, подтверждающее правило.

Диего приподнял одеяло и взглянул на мать. Та уперла руки в бока и выглядела весьма озабоченной состоянием сына, поэтому он вернул одеяло на место, снова скрывая лицо.

– Послушай, я без понятия, что произошло, но неужели это все из-за того мальчика, Ала? Как только он перестал появляться у нас дома, тебя словно подменили. Я думала, что Мэтт, этот чудесный молодой человек, сможет тебя растормошить, но сейчас вижу, что нет, даже у него не получилось, – неловкую паузу нарушали лишь случайные шорохи сминаемой пальцами одежды. – Мне бы хотелось снова видеть моего веселого и счастливого Диего, но с каждым днем ты все бледнее и несчастнее, а я даже не знаю, из-за чего, и поэтому ничего не могу сделать.

Диего сжал мягкую ткань. Боже мой, до чего он докатился. Родная мать не в курсе того, чем он живет, с чем сталкивается, и куда делись все его друзья. Неудивительно, впрочем, что они куда-то делись, с его-то характером.

– Прости, теперь, когда ты это сказала, мне ужасно стыдно. И поделом. Я заслужил, – он вылез из-под одеяла. – В последнее время мне было тяжело. Очень. Отношения с людьми в Школе не сложились, я выгляжу среди всех них как белая ворона, и это совсем не комплимент. Преподаватели относятся ко мне прохладно, словно просто терпят. В NYSMEF я едва поспеваю за остальными. Мне пытаются помогать, но чувство аутсайдера, увы, от этого только растет. А друзья… – Диего сглотнул. – Они замечательные, но после того, как Ал переехал и ушел из колледжа, кажется, будто мы все разделились, каждый живет своей насыщенной жизнью. Именно поэтому я загружаю себя работой и целыми днями сижу дома, мне просто некуда идти и не с кем. Вот и вся правда. Теперь у меня нет от тебя секретов, но я не думаю, что тебе от этого легче.

– Ну, да, я шокирована, – отозвалась Людмила. – Я даже не подозревала, через что ты проходишь, но теперь, когда я узнала все, что мне было нужно, я знаю, что делать.

– И что же? – Диего откинулся на подушки. Он сам чувствовал себя… неоднозначно. С одной стороны, он давно искал повод поделиться накопившимися переживаниями, но с другой, повадки матери слишком хорошо ему знакомы, чтобы предполагать, что она попытается спустить все на тормозах.

– Для начала – спеку шарлотку. Уверена, это поднимет тебе настроение. Надо только купить яблок.

– Я могу сходить, если хочешь, все равно так и не успел раздеться.

– Ну нет, – запротестовала Людмила. – Это моя идея, так что я сама!

– И этот человек только что сетовал на то, что я постоянно сижу дома… – озорно протянул Диего, бросая взгляд на смеющуюся мать.

– Весьма разумно, родной, – уступила она, наклонившись и поцеловав его в лоб. – Твоя взяла.

Уже в супермаркете, набрав пакет яблок, он стоял на кассе, когда телефон внезапно зазвонил. Наиболее неподходящего момента и представить себе нельзя. Диего хотел проигнорировать звонок, но что-то все-таки заставило его ответить.

– Хей, Карлос, слава богу, ты ответил. Как делишки?

– Джон Рой? – он был уверен, его лицо исказилось в самую дикую гримасу изумления. – Какого черта? Откуда у тебя мой номер?

– Боже мой, уровень твоей наивности еще выше, чем я предполагал. Пожалуйста, не говори ничего в следующие три секунды, иначе я окончательно разочаруюсь в тебе, как в личности.

Пожав плечами, Диего отсчитал три секунды и задал главный вопрос, волнующий его прямо сейчас:

– Что тебе от меня надо и откуда у тебя мой телефон?

Тем временем, подошла его очередь расплачиваться, и тяжелый взгляд уставшей кассирши дополнительным грузом навалился на него. 

– В моих руках информационные потоки всей страны, неужели ты считаешь, что я не смогу найти нужную мне комбинацию цифр? – пренебрежение, сквозившее в голосе Джона, стало слышаться отчетливее. – Не будь глупеньким, Карлос.

– Эй, парень, ты собираешься вообще платить или как? Чего завис? – ткнул Диего батоном под лопатки стоявший позади мужчина. На освободившуюся товарную ленту поместилась едва ли половина того, что он желал купить, и поэтому болтающий по телефону и задерживающий всех юнец его явно раздражал.

– Простите, одну минутку, – приторно улыбаясь, ответил Диего. – Если у вас есть, что высказать, то, не стесняйтесь, говорите в динамик. Там человек, не дающий мне достать кошелек и создающий вам дополнительные проблемы.

– Да пошли вы оба в _жопу_! – беззастенчиво бросил мужчина, скрещивая руки и отвернувшись в сторону. Больше никаких комментариев он не дал.

– Надеюсь, ты все слышал, – прошипел Диего Джону, скинул вызов и наконец-то достал из кармана джинсов наличку. Казалось, вся очередь облегченно выдохнула.

На этом неприятности не закончились. Джон Рой то и дело названивал, но ничего содержательного так и не сказал, уводя каждый разговор в сторону и откалывая один ехидный комментарий за другим. Наверняка это приносило ему удовольствие: он наслаждался тем, как оппонент медленно, но верно начинал беситься и кричать. Стало ясно, за спокойствие придется бороться. Конечно, первая мысль в голове – поменять номер и лишить этого идиота источника наслаждения – пришла в голову и Диего. Однако он не учел одного, Джон и вправду не был рядовым хулиганом, и уже через день тот снова терроризировал его звонками. Очень хотелось спросить, откуда он так быстро узнал новый номер, но Диего хватало мозгов держать себя в руках и просто игнорировать попытки вывести его из себя, тем более что Джон перестал звонить так же внезапно, как и начал. 

– Он просто кидался в меня всякими обидными словечками, пока я не начал игнорировать его, но даже тогда он продолжал обрывать мне телефон. Я не знал, что делать… Я пытался расспросить его поначалу, зачем ему это нужно, но он уходил от темы. Мне пришлось купить новую симку, но это все равно не помогло. Пришлось врать матери. И это после того, как я сказал, что между нами нет секретов. Скажи, что ему от меня надо, а?

Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Диего был рад тому, что каникулы закончились. Последние их дни обернулись сущим адом. Мешающий жить Рой, плотно взявшаяся за него мать и отсутствие насущных дел, с помощью которых можно было бы отделаться от ее излишней заботы. Ежедневно она три раза в сутки спрашивала у него, все ли хорошо, пыталась вытащить из дома по любому поводу и старалась проводить больше времени вдвоем. Не то чтобы он был против ее вопросов или совместного времяпрепровождения, но это уже начинало переходить границы и смахивать на излишнюю навязчивость. Поэтому с утра он летел в колледж на всех скоростях, где прямо сейчас перед началом пары невольно выложил всю правду о произошедших событиях Мэтту, хотя тот просто невзначай поинтересовался о причинах смены номера.

– Я бы хотел ответить на твой вопрос, но, боюсь, не могу, – Лемье уткнулся взглядом в столешницу, что ясно давало понять: он на самом деле бессилен в этом вопросе. – Я знаком с Джоном Роем, но не уверен, что знаю его настолько хорошо, чтобы предполагать, с чем связано такое поведение.

Диего уныло распластался на парте. Единственный шанс поставить этого парня на место упущен.

– Все, что я могу посоветовать тебе на данный момент – не ведись на провокации. Ты знаешь, на что он способен, и это далеко не его максимум.

По тону голоса Мэтта было понятно – это не шутки.

– Добрый день, студенты! – в помещение впопыхах вбежал молодой парень. Аудитория разом стихла. Диего видел его впервые. Скинув куртку на стул, тот поправил галстук и с важным видом обратился к присутствующим: – Сегодня, к сожалению, я опоздал на минуту, поскольку необходимо было уладить кое-какие дела, но, обещаю, впредь никаких опозданий. И вас это тоже касается, – он оперся на преподавательский стол. – Меня зовут Гарри Стоун. Научная степень – магистр делового администрирования. Профессиональные и научные интересы – современные подходы к маркетингу, сетевая структура управления, B2B коммуникации, информационные технологии в бизнесе. Также имею опыт работы бизнес-консультантом и аналитиком, – по аудитории прокатился гомон одобрения. – В этом году мистер Лонг-Райт пригласил меня вести для вас курс под названием «Информационные технологии в маркетинге», что коррелирует с моими интересами, так что я с азартом принял приглашение. Впрочем, мой азарт слегка поутих, когда до меня дошла информация, что вы не выпускники, а всего лишь третий курс, но, надеюсь, это не усложнит дело. В конце концов, напоминаю, в следующем году вы в том же составе, на что мы все рассчитываем, пойдете на защиту ваших выпускных проектов, так что я, как человек опытный, советую обратить внимание на этот предмет уже сейчас. Возможно, те вещи, которые мы будем проходить, помогут вам написать ваше исследовательское предложение о будущем проекте [2], которое является обязательным условием для допуска к защите, или лягут в основу вашей методологии. В следующем году вам расскажут об этом подробнее.

Однако хватило уже этого.

Профессор Стоун закончил представляться и перешел к лекции. Диего исправно конспектировал за ним, но мысли его были далеко отсюда. К множеству проблем добавился еще и призрачный выпускной проект. Подумать только, еще два года назад он и думать не мог, что уже так скоро окажется на финишной прямой. Рукой подать, и вот уже четвертый курс, проект, финальные экзамены, выпускной и… взрослая жизнь? Бр-р, даже думать не хочется. Вот где все его нынешние проблемы показались бы сущим пустяком.

Внезапно над ухом раздалась стандартная айфоновская мелодия. Щеки моментально загорелись. Чертов Джон Рой, будь ты проклят! Однако, потянувшись за телефоном, Диего понял, что Джон тут совершенно ни при чем, и звонили вовсе не ему. Как ни в чем не бывало Мэтт поднялся с места и молча двинулся к выходу из аудитории, когда профессор Стоун вдруг громким кашлем обратил на себя внимание.

– Простите, но как это понимать?

– Мне нужно ответить на звонок. Это срочно. Прошу прощения за прерванную лекцию.

И не говоря ни слова больше, Мэтт вышел из аудитории. Лекция продолжилась, но уже вскоре повторно прервалась. Не успел Лемье вернуться в зал, как, наскоро попрощавшись с друзьями, снова спускался к выходу.

– Ну, это уже ни в какие рамки! Что вы себе позволяете, мистер…

– Лемье, – холодно уточнил Мэтт.

На быстрый обмен репликами студенты отреагировали бурно. Назревал скандал.

– Лекция еще не окончена, сядьте, пожалуйста, иначе я буду вынужден проинформировать об этом мистера Лонг-Райта.

– Информируйте, если посчитаете нужным, – кто-то с задних рядов присвистнул. – Меня только что вызвали по важному, не терпящему отлагательств делу в офис LMX Inc, и, думаю, вы, как человек опытный, отлично понимаете, что это значит.

Профессор Стоун поджал губы.

– Я понимаю, но также я считаю, что в стенах учебного заведения студенты обязаны соблюдать распорядок…

– Не поймите меня неправильно, я уважаю внутренний распорядок, но от этого звонка может зависеть благосостояние тысяч людей, будущее компании и канадская экономика. Извините, не сегодня.

Поставив в споре жирную точку, Мэтт круто развернулся и скрылся за дверью под ехидный смех и шепот однокурсников.

– Прошу прощения, – подала вдруг голос Эмма, поднявшаяся со своего места, – но, по-моему, в уставе сказано, что в экстренных случаях студенты имеют право покидать аудиторию до окончания пары. Так что ваше желание поставить Лонг-Райта в известность можно считать неправомерным.

Десяток удивленных глаз уставился на нее. От поборницы правил и отчасти даже занудной заучки Торн открытого противостояния не ожидал никто.

– Мисс, я не намерен обсуждать эту тему, так как она не имеет отношения к предмету. Если вам нечего больше сказать по поводу коммуникативных систем, то сядьте, пожалуйста, чтобы я мог продолжить лекцию.

Эмма села, но решимость с ее лица никуда не делась.

– Зачем ты влезла? – шепотом спросил у нее Диего. – Он теперь нас всех возненавидит.

– Ну и пусть! – равнодушно бросила она. – Не только профессора умеют жаловаться. Одна необоснованно заниженная оценка, и я в долгу не останусь.

Диего лишь покачал головой. Кажется, оба его друга сошли с ума от власти.

***

Январь подходил к концу, но штормить не прекращало. Все северо-восточное побережье утопало в снегу. Буря не утихала, заставляя обеспокоенных немилостью погоды американцев доставать из своих шкафов самую теплую одежду и гадать, когда метель успокоится. Радовались только школьники; брайтонскую начальную школу закрывали уже несколько раз за прошедший месяц, так что детишкам открылась потрясающая возможность на законных основаниях пропустить уроки и вместо них вдоволь поваляться в снегу.

Метро, кстати, тоже закрывали. В тот день Диего пришлось добираться до дома полупешком, утопая по щиколотки в сугробах, и, так сказать, вслепую. Единственный проводник в этих каменных джунглях, айфон, приказал долго жить и, не выдержав низкой температуры, просто отключился.

– А ну-ка включайся обратно, предатель, – ругался на него Диего. – Будешь выделываться, я тебя на «Нокию» поменяю!

Ругань, однако, не принесла никакого результата. Айфон остался глух к его угрозам.

Дома же его ждали события не менее неожиданные.

– Диего, родной, а я как раз тебя ждала! – Людмила сидела за столом, грея руки о теплую кружку, и выглядела какой-то чересчур восторженной. Неужели наконец-то хорошие новости? – Садись, выпей чая, согреешься как раз после улицы.

– Ты же знаешь, я не питаю особой любви к чаю, я лучше кофе сделаю.

– Зря, я купила новый, с кардамоном, очень вкусный… – мечтательно произнесла она. – Но неважно, у меня есть к тебе небольшая просьба.

– Какая? – поинтересовался Диего, потянувшись за банкой с кофе.

– Мне нужно, чтобы в воскресенье ты передал кое-что одной моей коллеге. Точнее, тебе надо будет встретиться с дочерью коллеги и передать это ей. Встреча назначена в воскресенье в кафе «Виктори».

– Окей, – отсыпав себе пару ложек, он поставил банку на место и полез в холодильник за молоком. – И что же это такое?

– Цветы.

До сих пор не касавшаяся стенок кружки ложка неприятно звякнула, после того, как Диего непроизвольно дернул рукой. Он, поморщившись, обернулся к матери. Та продолжала улыбаться.

– Прости, я верно тебя понял: в это воскресенье мне нужно встретиться в кафе с какой-то девушкой, которая является дочерью твоей коллеги, и передать ей цветы? – Людмила кивнула. – Тебе не кажется, что когда мужчина передает женщине цветы в кафе, это выглядит слегка двояко?

– Ничего не двояко, – произнесла она, недовольно отводя взгляд. – Подумаешь, мало ли что произошло. Может, как и в данной ситуации, у девушки мать заболела, и подруга этой бедной женщины хочет поддержать ее в трудную минуту. Вот!

Диего поставил кружку на стол и сел, наблюдая, как его мать делалась все более похожей на обидевшегося ребенка, что было крайне необычно для нее.

– Ладно, ситуация понятна, но почему ты не можешь сделать этого лично?

– Потому что я буду сильно занята в воскресенье, – она сделала несколько быстрых глотков. – Не смогу же я присутствовать в двух местах одновременно?

– И во сколько я должен быть там? – окончательно сдался Диего. В конце концов, просто передать букет ему не сложно.

– В пять, – оживилась Людмила. Немое согласие явно обрадовало ее. – Деньги я тебе оставлю, купишь цветы сам.

– Предпочтения или ограничения есть?

– Вроде нет, – задумчиво произнесла она. – Хотя, кажется, она любит хризантемы.

«Хризантемы так хризантемы», – равнодушно пожал плечами Диего и всю оставшуюся неделю не вспоминал об этом. Точнее он пытался не вспоминать, но в условиях, когда тебе чуть ли не ежедневно о чем-то напоминают, тяжело выкинуть это что-то из головы. Вообще напористость Людмилы пугала его. Обычно она становилась такой, когда в его жизни вот-вот должно было произойти нечто важное, что определенно наталкивало на параноидальные рассуждения.

– Да помню я, помню! – в очередной раз отмахнулся от напоминаний Диего, когда из комнаты донеслась мелодия вызова. Мысленно поблагодарив своего спасителя, он подорвался с места, влетел в свою комнату и схватил телефон.

– Привет, – из трубки послышался тонкий смешливый голосок, – от тебя давно не было ничего слышно, поэтому я решила позвонить первой и узнать, все ли с тобой хорошо, а то мало ли…

– Махуб! Конечно, все хорошо, – Диего рассмеялся. Вот так сюрприз! А он-то еще боялся, что их отношениям пришел конец. – Я не звонил, потому что ты сама просила, помнишь? Из-за твоего отца…

– Ой, да, точно, – теперь настал черед Махуб посмеяться. – Ну, отец уехал, так что ты снова можешь набирать меня время от времени. Если захочешь, конечно… – «С удовольствием!» – хотел сказать Диего, но не успел. – К слову, я тут подумала, что было бы неплохо прогуляться перед началом нового модуля. Как насчет вечера воскресенья? 

Он почти согласился, когда вдруг вспомнил о своем обещании. 

– Прости, вечером я буду слегка занят. Мать попросила меня сделать кое-что для нее.

– О, понятно, – в голосе Махуб послышалось разочарование.

– Но, вероятно, я очень быстро освобожусь, так что мы могли бы встретиться часов в шесть. Как тебе такой вариант?

– Отлично! – воскликнула она. – Тогда договорились, встречаемся у Школы.

Пожелав ей скорой встречи, Диего прижал айфон к груди, блаженно улыбнулся и радостно подпрыгнул на месте. Все-таки Махуб не обиделась, не возненавидела его, наоборот, она скучала, и теперь, когда ему предоставлен второй шанс, он обязан исправить все свои предыдущие ошибки.

С того момента постоянные напоминания уже не так напрягали, лишь подстегивали ожидание долгожданной встречи, поэтому в назначенный день Диего ехал в «Виктори», но мыслями был уже у Школы вместе с Махуб. Купив по пути букет из шести самых красивых хризантем, что предлагались в магазине [3], он прибыл к кафе как раз вовремя и теперь, заняв выжидательную позицию, высматривал в толпе высокую девушку с короткими волосами насыщенного розового оттенка. Именно так описала ее Людмила, не забыв упомянуть, что с такой внешностью она точно привлечет его внимание. Однако прошло уже минут десять, а никакой девушки и в помине не было. 

Диего чувствовал себя крайне неудобно. Его наблюдательный пост – столик у стены – хоть и была удалена от середины зала, но по дурацкому недоразумению находилась у всех на виду, у самого входа. Именно поэтому не проходило и пары минут, как на него кидали заинтересованный, высокомерный или, что еще хуже, жалостливый взгляд. Проклиная все вокруг, он догадывался, что наверняка для некоторых выглядит как несостоявшийся герой-любовник, который организовал свидание, купил своей второй половинке цветы, а та так и не соизволила прийти. Унизительно.

– Хей, – вдруг раздалось над ухом, пока Диего исподтишка наблюдал за мужчиной, который в свою очередь тоже то и дело поглядывал в его сторону. – Так это ты Диего?

Подняв взгляд на девушку, что обратилась к нему, он увидел перед собой ее, ту самую розововолосую дочку коллеги.

– Угу, – ответил он, наблюдая, как она садится за противоположную сторону стола. – А ты Айрис?

– Тебя хорошо осведомили, – иронично ответила та. – Ну, вот я здесь, надеюсь, ты доволен?

– Э-э, да, вполне, – ответил тот, натянуто улыбаясь. – Это тебе, – он придвинул лежавший на столе букет в ее сторону, – точнее, твоей матери с наилучшими пожеланиями от нашей семьи.

– Что? – брови девушки взметнулись. Казалось, она была невероятно удивлена его словам.

– Ну, в смысле я и моя мать, Людмила, желаем твоей матери скорейшего выздоровления. А букет для поднятия настроения. Она же любит хризантемы?

– Что? – растерянно повторила девушка. – Нет, она любит ирисы. Господи боже, очевидно же, раз она даже меня так назвала!

Диего пару секунд тупо пялился на нее, после чего все-таки рискнул задать вопрос:

– А кто тогда любит хризантемы?

– Я! – выпалила та. – Я люблю! И моя мама вовсе не больна! Какого черта тут вообще происходит?

– Очень, правда очень хороший вопрос, – протянул он. – Я полагаю, ты сюда пришла тоже по просьбе твоей матери?

– Да, – Айрис нахмурилась. – Но вообще-то она сказала, что звал меня именно ты. Мол, ты влюбился в меня по уши и ужас как хочешь со мной встретиться!

– Чего?! – теперь удивлялся уже Диего. Ну, мама! И зачем надо было устраивать этот цирк? – Я тебя сегодня вообще в первый раз увидел, – девушка приподняла бровь. – То есть, не хочу сказать, что в тебя невозможно влюбиться, или что ты некрасивая, нет, конечно… – она прищурилась. – В смысле, все это бред сивой кобылы. Мне жаль.

– За что?

– За причиненные неудобства? – Диего пожал плечами. – Я имею в виду, ты ехала сюда, надеясь на… э-э…

На лбу выступили капельки пота. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы завершить предложение, когда Айрис вдруг рассмеялась.

– Если честно, я совсем не хотела ехать, – сказала она и впервые за вечер улыбнулась. – Не принимай мои слова на свой счет, но мне все это неинтересно. Так что я даже рада, что мне не придется тебя отшивать. Не придется же?

– Не придется! – поспешил заверить ее Диего. – Я сам отошьюсь, могу даже прямо сейчас.

– Мудрое решение, – поднимаясь с места, произнесла она. – В таком случае, я пойду. Не хочу больше тебя задерживать.

И она, накинув на плечи куртку, выбежала из кафе.

– Подожди, а цветы? – крикнул он ей вслед, но крик лишь растворился в фоновой музыке и разговорах посетителей. – И что мне теперь с ними делать?

Впрочем, ответ пришел достаточно быстро. Почему бы не подарить их Махуб? Цветы как цветы, в конце концов, пусть и слегка потрепанные общественным транспортом, но все еще дорогие и красивые.

– Привет! Это тебе! – привел свой план в исполнение он, как только они встретились. На его удивление девушка от цветов отшатнулась.

– Во имя Аллаха, убери их, пожалуйста!

– Почему? Что не так? – в панике Диего отдернул руку и осмотрел букет. – Все в порядке, клянусь, они не ядовитые.

– Я знаю, но не в этом дело, – Махуб натянула шарф на нос. – У меня сильнейшая аллергия на цветы, их запахи и пыльцу. Вообще на все, что с ними связано! Мне даже от духов тошно становится, если там есть хоть капля цветочного экстракта. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне тяжело с этим живется, учитывая, как часто окружающие любят такими духами пользоваться.

– Ну, я могу догадываться, – он спрятал букет за спину. – На всякий случай, орехи – моя слабость. В плохом смысле. А то меня от незнания один раз тоже чуть не убили…

В задумчивости он повернул голову и посмотрел на свое отражение. Дурацкий уже дважды отвергнутый букет трепетался на морозном ветру, еще чуть-чуть и от него останутся лишь торчащие стебли.

– Слушай, есть идея. От этого, – он качнул головой в сторону отражения, – надо избавиться, есть идеи, как?

Махуб призадумалась. 

– Думаю да, – наконец сказала она. – Пошли!

Чуть позже Диего стоял на Таймс-сквер и, подходя к прохожим, дарил им по цветку. Выбирала людей, правда, Махуб, но каждый ее выбор отлично ложился и на его собственный. Когда же они отдали последний цветок, то вздохнули с облегчением.

– Замечательно, – приспуская шарф, подытожила девушка. – Теперь можно и погулять.

Диего ничего не ответил, лишь взял ее под руку. Все-таки день прошел неплохо, несмотря на полную неловкости встречу в кафе. И цветы. Гребаные цветы, с которыми мороки оказалось больше всего.

***

Уже битых двадцать минут Диего сидел на кровати и залипал в окно. Нет, он не любовался утренним пейзажем. Нет, на улице не происходило что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Нет, просто ему приснился сон, настолько приятный и реалистичный, что на фоне сюрреалистических артхаусов и жутких хорроров он казался золотым слитком, найденным на помойке. Сон точь-в-точь повторял их вчерашнюю прогулку с Махуб за исключением парочки несущественных деталей, вроде пустующей Таймс-сквер, что в принципе невозможно, или поцелуя в конце, которого не было, но какая разница? Приятное пробуждение состоялось, несмотря на будильник, семь утра и плотный график грядущего дня.

Настроение было настолько хорошим, что даже ругаться с матерью не хотелось. Вместо этого он спокойно выслушал ее оправдания, объяснения случившемуся и просьбы прощения и принял их без лишних слов.

– Я прекрасно понимаю, что все это не было задумано во зло, и что ты просто беспокоишься обо мне, о том, что я чересчур много времени посвящаю учебе, о том, что Ал уехал и теперь некому меня расшевелить, но, пожалуйста, не надо пытаться сводить меня с кем бы то ни было. Я достаточно взрослый человек, чтобы самостоятельно искать себе друзей и партнеров, – он накрыл ее ладонь своей. – Обещаю, что как только я найду любовь всей жизни, то сам приведу этого человека к нам на ужин. Окей? Надеюсь, ничего подобного больше не повторится?

– Не повторится, – Людмила, готовая разрыдаться, уронила голову ему на плечо. – Мальчик мой, ты так вырос… – она шмыгнула носом. – Я горжусь тобой.

Проведя где-то полчаса в попытках ее успокоить, Диего опоздал на пару, о чем он нисколько не жалел.

– Мистер Карлос, вы очень вовремя появились, – с порога кинула ему мисс Лотери вместо приветствия. – У нас сегодня очень важный семинар, и я уверена, вас заинтересует перспектива проявить себя как можно лучше.

Она многозначительно приподняла брови.

– Конечно, профессор, – радостно ответил ей Диего. – Вы же знаете, я обожаю ваши семинары и не могу отказать себе в удовольствии поприсутствовать на них.

По аудитории прошелся смешок.

– Знаю, да, – женщина кивнула, – именно поэтому я приготовила для вас дополнительное индивидуальное задание. Надеюсь, вы справитесь с ним не хуже, чем с групповым.

Студенты снова расхохотались, а Диего кисло усмехнулся. Вот так вот говоришь людям приятные вещи с исключительно добрыми намерениями, а они тебе в ответ все лицо ядом заплевывают и в спину ножичек аккуратненько вставляют.

Впрочем, на поверку групповое задание оказалось достаточно простым: нужно было составить бизнес-план для одной из организаций, предложенных мисс Лотери.

– Ерунда, сейчас все сделаем, – с энтузиазмом подошел к делу Мэтт, но тут же над головами ребят раздался грозный голос преподавательницы.

– Мистер Лемье, никто не сомневается, что для вас это задание – ерунда, поэтому прошу дать мисс Торн и мистеру Карлосу шанс получить хорошую оценку самостоятельно. А чтобы вы не скучали, могу дать индивидуальное задание и вам; ваши оценки за прошедший семестр, увы, идеальностью не блещут.

– Я был бы бесконечно вам благодарен, – с неохотой отстраняясь от макбука, протянул Мэтт. – Особенно если вы дадите мне что-то посложнее.

Что ему в итоге досталось, Диего так и не узнал, поскольку, только получив листы с текстом задания, Лемье сразу же погрузился в его выполнение, и отвлекать его было бы некрасиво. Самому же Диего досталось по сути халявное заданьице. Все, что ему необходимо было сделать – найти в интернете цены различных услуг. Единственное условие, усложнявшее ему жизнь, заключалось в том, что цены должны быть максимально низкими, то есть по сути нужно было отыскать наиболее дешевое предложение из всех существующих. И если изначально он посчитал, что быстро справится с этим, то уже через пару минут понял всю свою наивность. В огромной сетке под названием интернет валялись тысячи сайтов и страниц, каждая из которых предлагала свою цену за ту или иную услугу, и почти каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что ниже уже не будет, ниже все-таки находилось. Или не находилось, и все предыдущие пять минут поиска выходили напрасными.

Семинар был в самом разгаре, когда в дверь внезапно постучали.

– Добрый день, мисс Лотери, студенты, – на входе в аудиторию стоял молодой профессор Стоун. – Мистер Лемье, прошу пройти со мной, вас ожидает профессор Лонг-Райт.

– Мэттью сейчас занят, – возразила преподавательница, – у нас семинар.

– Мне очень жаль, – процедил Стоун, – но вынужден настаивать, его присутствие обязательно.

– Хорошо, я иду, – встрял в диалог Мэтт. – Видите, я встаю.

Он поднялся с места и с гордым видом последовал за мистером Стоуном. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Диего решил незамедлительно вернуться к заданию и случайно краем глаза заметил выражение лица Эммы. Она недовольно, даже злобно глядела на дверь, поджав губы. Удивительно, как та еще не обуглилась от такого яростного взгляда.

– Вот червяк! – злилась она после пары. В таком взвинченном виде Диего видел ее всего раз, и то еще в старшей школе. А чтобы она злилась на препода… такого еще ни разу не было! – Чего он к Мэтту привязался? У него студенты что ли никогда с пар не уходили по различным причинам? Ни у кого никогда не звонил телефон? Вот точно же из-за этого он его Лонг-Райту сдал… 

– Воу, что за кипиш? – нагнала их Нгози. – Что такое, Эмма?

– Профессор Стоун забрал Мэтта с семинара у Лотери по какому-то срочному делу, – сказал Диего, опуская взгляд на кейс с макбуком, крепко зажатый в руках. – И до сих пор не вернул. Поэтому мы с Эммой идем в офис Лонг-Райта.

– Ясно, мы тогда с Софи сейчас тоже подойдем, – Нгози отсалютовала и убежала в противоположном направлении.

Оказавшись у кабинета, они остановились и принялись ждать, чем закончится вся эта история. Точнее, Диего остановился, Эмма же продолжала ходить туда-сюда и нервно кусать губы. Можно было не сомневаться, в случае чего она готова лезть на баррикады.

– Ну дела, – Диего поднял голову и увидел, что перед ректорской появились Алексей, Карлос и сестры Цзун. – Кажется, Стоун всерьез взъелся на нашего Мэтта. 

– И если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, мы с сестрой готовы помочь, – заявила Мэй. – Мэттью однажды выручил нас, так что мы в долгу не останемся.

Би кивнула. Ее круглое, будто детское лицо выражало решимость.

– Что ж такого мог учудить наш красавчик, что вызвал гнев Стоуна? – Из-за спин ребят донесся голос Нгози. Все расступились, пропуская ее и идущую рядом с ней Софи в круг и наперебой пересказывая цепочку событий. – Ого, странно, – подытожила услышанное она, – учитывая, что Стоун вроде вполне дружелюбен. Зануден и педантичен, этого у него не отнять, но в целом мил и тих как полевая мышка.

– Его можно понять, – задумчиво произнесла Софи. – У него вполне есть повод так себя вести.

– Да ну? – скрестила руки на груди Эмма. – Интересно, что же это за повод такой?

– Ну, как минимум Стоун – преподаватель, он имеет право устанавливать свои правила, которые распространяются на всех студентов, не важно, насколько они богаты и уважаемы.

– На что ты намекаешь? – Эмма выглядела крайне рассерженной. – Даже если Мэтт и обидел его своим уходом, поскольку, повторяю, никаких официальных правил из устава он все-таки не нарушил, Стоун мог бы просто поговорить с ним, попросить объясниться, в конце концов, Мэтт нашел бы решение, устраивающее всех. А это… это детский сад!

Софи хитро улыбнулась.

– Вот и Стоун так же обозлился, как и ты сейчас. Уязвленный тем, что его авторитет так нагло подорвали, он сказал и сделал то, что диктовали ему его эмоции. Я просто пытаюсь встать на его место.

– В этом есть смысл, – почесал подбородок Алексей. – О, кажется, кто-то выходит!

Все присутствующие разом обернулись на приоткрывшуюся дверь. Секундой позднее из-за нее показался Мэтт в вполне хорошем расположении духа.

– Как все прошло? – тут же спросила у него Эмма.

– Великолепно, – отозвался Мэтт. – Я все-таки смог уговорить мистера Лонг-Райта выписать профессору Стоуну премию.

– Что? – послышалось сразу от нескольких человек, в числе которых был и Диего, задавший еще один вопрос: – Но разве это не из-за того случая?..

– А, ну да, конечно, но по этому поводу мы быстро сошлись во мнениях: я поступил неправильно, в то время как мистер Стоун, безусловно, повел себя очень грамотно с точки зрения преподавателя, попытавшись восстановить порядок в аудитории. Так что теперь у меня есть дисциплинарный выговор, а у Стоуна – премия. 

– И что, тебя это устраивает? – Алексей посмотрел на него из-под очков.

– Более чем. В конце концов, меня не отчислили, так что паниковать раньше времени не стоит.

В этот момент дверь в кабинет снова распахнулась. В коридор вышел профессор Стоун и, приметив среди ребят Мэтта, подошел к нему. 

– Еще раз благодарю, – сухо сказал он, глядя прямо ему в глаза, после чего быстро кивнул и поспешил удалиться.

– Что ж, получается, хэппи-энд? – с улыбкой сказала Нгози, приобнимая Софи за талию. – По крайней мере, временный. У нас в NYSMEF что ни день, то потрясение.

– Угу, можно расходиться, больше тут смотреть не на что, – Алексей похлопал Мэтта по плечу, после чего махнул остальным на прощание рукой. – Бывайте!

Потихоньку все разбрелись и перед кабинетом ректора остались только трое: Мэтт, Эмма и Диего.

– Ну что, идем? – спросила девушка. – Следующая пара вот-вот начнется.

– Да, конечно, вы с Диего идите, а я, кажется, в суматохе забыл в кабинете айфон, – он похлопал по карманам брюк. – Я вас догоню.

Эмма кивнула, и Диего хотел было последовать за ней, как вдруг на его запястье легла чужая рука.

– Постой, нам надо поговорить, – от легкой улыбки, с которой Мэтт провожал Эмму, не осталось и следа. А так ли все хорошо закончилось? – По поводу того случая. Тогда мне позвонили из офиса компании, сказали, что возникла внештатная ситуация. Если вкратце, кто-то взломал нашу локальную сеть только для того, чтобы написать в документе, разрешающем использование вертолетной площадки, всего одну фразу: «Скоро встретимся :)». Кроме этого ничего не изменилось, все файлы и документы остались нетронутыми. Послушай, не знаю, чем все закончится, но настоятельно рекомендую тебе внимательно смотреть по сторонам, понял?

– Мне? – Диего широко раскрыл глаза. – Причем тут я? Ты знаешь, кто это был? Он как-то связан со мной?

Мэтт опустил голову.

– Я не уверен, но у меня есть догадки, и впервые я не хочу оказаться правым… Просто пообещай, что будешь осторожен.

– Ладно, обещаю, если тебе от этого станет легче. Но вообще-то именно тебе нужно быть острожным! – Диего нахмурился. – Так что ты мне тоже пообещай!

– Обещаю, – Мэтт отпустил его руку. – А что еще остается в нашем положении?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

То, каким тоном Лемье произнес последнюю фразу, Диего совершенно не понравилось. Он готов был слышать траурные нотки в голосе кого угодно, но не Мэтта.

– Не хочется этого говорить, но, вероятно, нам объявили войну.

***

Февраль начался с неожиданных и отнюдь не самых приятных событий. Только-только завидев несущегося прямиком к нему по коридору раскрасневшегося Мэтта, Диего понял, что ничего хорошего это не сулит. Его мысли сполна подтвердились, когда Мэтт наконец добежал до него и, судорожно дыша, сунул ему под нос айфон. Читать из его трясущихся рук не представлялось возможным, экран дергался, буквы плыли, поэтому, только вырвав телефон, Диего смог разобрать, что к чему.

«Итак, время пришло. Наконец-то я сыграю с тобой решающую партию. Надеюсь, ты видел мою маленькую предупреждающую запись? Хотя зачем я спрашиваю, конечно, видел. Ты же Лемье, великий Лемье, ничто не может утаиться от тебя, не так ли? Докажи мне это. Докажи, что ты хороший, умный мальчик, и мои загадки тебе по зубам, найди меня, и тогда, так и быть, я замолчу. Даю слово. На время. Давай, король, покажи, на что способны ты и твоя новая пешка, дойди до конца. Ах да, не советую игнорировать меня, иначе вам обоим не поздоровится. Игра началась!»

Так выглядело послание, высветившееся на экране. Отправителем значился какой-то неопознанный номер, который самому Диего аналогично знакомым не показался.

– Это еще не все, есть продолжение, – задыхающимся голосом проговорил вдруг резко побледневший Мэтт. Он открыл следующее за тем сообщение. На экране тут же отобразился самый обычный, явно в спешке выдранный тетрадный лист. На первый взгляд лист казался пустым, но стоило приблизить изображение, как на пересечениях клеток, на стыках, Диего обнаружил едва заметные черные точки. Точки эти не были никак соединены, и даже если мысленно соединить их линиями, не выстраивались в единую картину. Они просто хаотично появлялись то на одном стыке, то на другом, вводя в заблуждение.

– И что с этим делать? – вслух задал крутящийся на языке вопрос Диего. – Я решительно ничего не понимаю. Вдруг это просто чья-то шутка?

– Не думаю, что чья-то шутка была бы столь продумана, а сам шутник стал бы обращаться напрямую по фамилии, еще и с конкретными требованиями. Нет, это не похоже на шутку. Это похоже на угрозу.

– Час от часу не легче, – Диего еще разок неуверенно взглянул на тетрадный лист перед тем, как отдать айфон владельцу. – Но ты же знаешь, кто это, да? Кто бы это ни был, он прав, ты один из умнейших людей своего возраста, ты наверняка уже догадался, кто за всем этим стоит.

– Я… – зрачки Лемье сузились. – Нет, я понятия не имею, кто это. Я пытался позвонить по номеру, с которого прислали сообщение, но он не обслуживается. Тот, кто взялся за это дело, подошел к нему крайне осторожно, что опять же не похоже на простую шутку. Это действительно война. Война в виде игры.

– И я в ней пешка, да? 

– Что? – Мэтт тут же занялся разглядыванием таинственных точек.

– Ничего, – пробормотал Диего, опустив глаза. Неприятно. Неприятно и обидно от того, что все вокруг постоянно считают тебя неказистым придатком к твоему более популярному и заметному другу. Даже таинственные незнакомцы. – Ты не подумал, что я не хочу в этом участвовать? Если это опасно, то я не готов откидывать ласты в таком юном возрасте.

Мэтт с удивлением посмотрел на него. 

– Мне казалось, после знакомства с Диазом тебя не напугать опасностями, – в его глазах заплясали озорные огоньки. – Но ты прав, игра предстоит непростая, поэтому я не имею права втягивать тебя в нее. Извини, я должен был с самого начала прояснить этот момент, а не налетать с новостями. Впрочем, эмоции овладели мной, я не ожидал… что кто-то решится бросить мне вызов.

Он многозначительно покивал и уже хотел было уйти, как Диего остановил его.

– Я не говорил, что я против. Я хочу помочь. Хотя, не стану скрывать, мне страшно.

– Отлично! – тут же воодушевился Лемье. – Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться. Оставайся на связи, скоро я пришлю тебе копию ребуса. Вместе мы решим его. Только, пожалуйста… пусть это все останется в секрете.

Отправившись на пару, Диего все продолжал думать о том, что прямо сейчас они с Мэттом больше всего похожи на тех самых сыщиков из сериалов, которые живут расследованиями и которым с каждым новым сезоном, а то и серией, достаются все более сложные и заковыристые загадки. И он не мог бы однозначно сказать, нравится ему это или нет. В детстве он всегда хотел стать супергероем, спасающим мир от сил зла, воюющим – и обязательно побеждающим – со своим заклятым врагом и раскрывающим тайны вселенной, но теперь что-то весь этот экшн ему уже заранее не нравился. А что, если они не справятся? Не смогут дойти до конца? Да даже если и смогут, то одолеют ли финального босса, кем бы он ни оказался? А вдруг это президент США? Нет, конечно, глупо так думать, но вдруг? Что же им теперь, с президентом сражаться?

Отсидев лекцию мисс Вальдес, он так и не понял, о чем она была. Считай, не присутствовал. Все мысли занимал исключительно странный шифр, составленный из точек. Он, не отрываясь от экрана, всматривался в пересланное Мэттом изображение и никак не мог уразуметь, что оно означает. То, что это шифр, не было сомнений. Осталось лишь установить, какой именно. Увы, его скромные знания заканчивались на шифрах Виженера, Цезаря и Атбаш, именно ими пользовались они с Алом, чтобы зашифровывать свои бумажные переписки и бесить Дикого Джексона, понимавшего, что прочитать их сходу у него не получится. Но… Нет, здесь использовали точно не их. Под конец пары Диего был настолько измучен затянувшимся мозговым штурмом, что не придумал ничего лучше, как запросить подмогу у того, кому однозначно можно довериться. 

«Смотри, что есть. Знаешь, что за шифр?» – написал Диего Алу и приложил к сообщению злополучную картинку. Для надежности и привлечения внимания он тут же позвонил ему, и когда послышались первые гудки, сбросил. Теперь-то Ал точно заметит письмо.

Однако заметил тот его только на следующий день. И максимально не вовремя. Стоя у доски и решая задачку по бухучету, Диего и не подозревал, что Ал решит поделиться своими изысканиями именно сейчас. С горящим от неловкости лицом, он достал мобильник, отключил на нем звук и продолжил выводить решение.

– И кто же это имеет дурную привычку звонить вам во время занятий, Карлос? – остановил Диего у самого выхода Дикий Джексон своим вопросом.

– Ал, сэр. То есть, Алехандро.

– А, Диаз! Без него тут стало намного тише, – Джексон насупился. – Даже поорать толком не на кого. – Лицо Диего в удивлении вытянулось. Неужели он… скучает? Своеобразно, да, но все-таки. – Чего уставились, Карлос? Вон из класса, пока я не захотел придать вам дополнительного ускорения!

Выбежал в коридор Диего с улыбкой до ушей. Интересно, как на случайное откровение Джексона отреагирует Ал, никогда не питавший к преподавателю добрых чувств?

– Дай угадаю, я выбрал не лучшее время, чтобы поговорить? – первым же делом сказал тот, только взяв трубку.

– Не то слово. Ты прервал пару Джексона.

– Ой-ой! – Ал цокнул. – Надеюсь, я не навлек на тебя его праведный гнев?

– Ну, немного, – Диего хихикнул. – Но, чтобы ты знал, он сожалеет о твоем отъезде. Теперь у него нет причин постоянно злиться и ненавидеть весь наш курс.

Ал рассмеялся. Диего тоже улыбнулся собственной шутке, но решил все-таки перейти к делу.

– Итак, как успехи?

– А, шифр… Никак. Я не понимаю, что ты мне скинул. Первым делом подумал на Морзе, попробовал расшифровать, но выходит такая дичь, что жуть…

– А потом?

– А потом я понял, что больше не знаю графических шифров. Прости, но тут я бессилен. Откуда это у тебя вообще?

Диего закусил губу.

– Я не могу сказать. Пока что. Это не только моя тайна.

– Ладно, я понял, – по голосу Ала можно было подумать, что тот дуется. – Я и не настаиваю.

– Клянусь, я расскажу все, но чуть позже, окей? – поспешил заверить его Диего. – Потерпи.

– Хорошо, сказал же. Удачи в дешифровке.

Завершая звонок, Диего чувствовал себя полнейшим предателем. Они с Алом пережили столько всего, он мог бы и должен был бы рассказать ему все, но просьба Мэтта не давала языку развязаться. С другой стороны, может, это и к лучшему? Ал, в конце концов, тоже достаточно несдержан и вспыльчив, не хватало, чтобы он еще на последние гроши сорвался обратно в Нью-Йорк, опасаясь за жизнь лучшего друга.

Следующие пару дней Диего провел как в тумане. Он практически не запоминал лекций, выполнял поступающие задания на автомате и ходил из NYSMEF в Школу и обратно как призрак, заблудший на бренной земле. 

«Может, это шрифт Брайля? – писал он Мэтту. – Похож же».

«Нет, не то. Я хорошо знаю Брайль, чтобы не увидеть его сразу же. Я вообще не считаю, что это шифр. Код – да, но не шифр. Тут явно что-то закодировано, но не с помощью системы шифрования. Это что-то другое, и почему-то мне кажется, будто это что-то знакомое, что-то, что я уже видел раньше. Что именно? Пока, к сожалению, не могу сказать. Но надо думать быстрее».

После этого Мэтт переслал скрин нового сообщения от неизвестного:

«Время идет, помни об этом, я жду до пятницы. Ты же не хочешь досрочно проиграть, особенно когда мы оба хорошо знаем, что является ответом на мой вопрос?»

«Но пятница уже завтра! – запаниковал Диего. – Мы ни за что не успеем!»

«Ты заметил, что у него новый номер? – ответил на это Мэтт, словно вообще не волнуясь за нависший над ними дедлайн. – Он очень не хочет, чтобы его отыскали».

«Конечно, не хочет, это ведь суть его игры, чтобы мы не смогли выследить его, – Диего нервно потер переносицу. – Что будем делать? Нам нужна хоть какая-то зацепка, подсказка, заметка».

Он отправил сообщение, но ответа так и не дождался. Обычно Лемье реагировал сразу же, если ему было, что сказать, но в этот раз, похоже, все было абсолютно безнадежно.

На следующий день он стоял у входа в колледж, продуваемый всеми ветрами в надежде получить добрые вести о ходе дела, и был вознагражден.

– Диего! – вылезая из БМВ, закричал Мэтт. – Я должен кое-что тебе показать.

Найдя тихий угол рядом с туалетом в конце коридора, он передал айфон Диего.

«Браво, маэстро, ошеломляющий ход на грани провала. Но посмотрим, не понесешь ли ты фатальные потери дальше».

– Ты отгадал загадку! – Диего не мог сдержать улыбки. – Но как? Что это было?

– Ноты, – Мэтт протянул ему папку, в которую был подшит единственный лист. – Это «Капля дождя», одна из прелюдий Шопена, раньше я частенько развлекался, исполняя ее. Ты молодец, я бы не догадался без твоей помощи!

– Моей?

– Именно! Написав слово «заметка», ты подтолкнул меня в правильном направлении. Я долго искал нотацию прелюдии, чтобы сверить ее с нарисованными точками, и когда нашел, убедился в правдивости своих выводов [4]. Они идентичны, можешь и сам проверить.

Диего, открыв на телефоне картинку с точками и поднеся к нему врученную папку, раскрыл от удивления рот. И правда, точки на пересечениях располагались точно там, где на нотном стане – ноты.

– Удивительно, – переводя взгляд от одного листа к другому, выдал он. – Невероятно. Я бы сам ни за что в жизни не догадался. Ноты… Надо же. Кажется, этот человек хорошо тебя знает. Даже слишком хорошо… – от поразившей его в одно мгновение догадки стало дурно. – Это точно не твой отец? Однажды он уже пытался выслеживать тебя, почему бы ему не провернуть что-то покруче?

– Отец? – брови Мэтта изогнулись дугой. – Нет, определенно нет. Он любит следить за мной исподтишка через третьих лиц, особенно когда я не оправдываю его ожиданий, но страдать ерундой и терять драгоценное рабочее время, подсылая загадки… нет.

– Тогда кто же это?

Диего не унимался. Ему не давало покоя то, что какой-то неизвестный слишком хорошо знает их обоих, чтобы играть с ними как кошка с мышкой.

– Я не знаю, – отведя взгляд, сказал Мэтт. В этот же момент айфон в его руке завибрировал.

«Слушай, дитя вселенной,  
Открой свою душу, внемли!  
Искусство – твое предназначенье,  
Пространство сквозь, время лети.  
И все понимающий ангел  
Проводит тебя до конца,  
В твой храм, где творцы и артисты,  
Сыграй же еще, дитя!»

Таков был текст нового сообщения. Сомневаться в том, что оно от таинственного незнакомца не приходилось.

– Дитя… Ну что, будешь и дальше говорить, что это не твой отец?

Мэтт ничего не ответил. Он, как завороженный, глядел в подсвечивающий его кожу белым экран и беззвучно двигал губами, будто что-то наспех просчитывая в уме.

– Есть какие-либо идеи? – после целой минуты напряженного молчания снова сдался Диего. Находиться в тишине после такого было невозможно, самые дурные мысли тут же начинали лезть в голову.

– Рояль. Мне нужно найти место, где есть рояль, – выдал Мэтт. Его лицо из удивленно-испуганного вдруг резко стало каменно-решительным. – Или пианино. Или на крайний случай синтезатор.

– Зачем? – опешил Диего.

– Затем, что это не просто стих, а послание, в котором меня просят сыграть прелюдию из предыдущей загадки, и поскольку это произведение для фортепиано, то мне нужен инструмент. И не какой-нибудь, а конкретный…

– Конкретный?

– Да, храм – это место, где находится нужный инструмент, но я пока не понимаю, в каком направлении искать.

Диего нахмурился, наблюдая за шагающим от одной стены коридора к другой Мэттом.

– Ерунда какая-то…

– Согласен, но наш друг по переписке считает, что это одно из условий, необходимых к выполнению для того, чтобы он наконец-таки оставил нас в покое, – тот остановился и взглянул на часы. – Вернемся к этому позже, теория игр не ждет.

Игры. Они везде, даже в экономике. И лицо Дикого Джексона, пар с которым в этом году у их группы было слишком много, не сулило в этой игре победу.

– Итак, – поправляя свою любимую шелковую жилетку, хитро произнес он, – поскольку вы, уважаемый третий курс, уже однозначно пересекались с некоторыми понятиями данного предмета ранее, то первую нашу лекцию я бы хотел провести в формате блиц-опроса.

Аудитория недовольно загудела, пусть недовольство и погасло в следующую же секунду, встретившись с демоническим взглядом Джексона. Все-таки никто не хотел пасть жертвой его опроса.

– Давайте-ка начнем, – он бегло обвел студентов взглядом. – Мистер Карлос, пожалуйста, дайте статистическое определение понятию вероятности.

Диего, специально севший как можно дальше, пытаясь спрятаться за чужими спинами, резко и крайне недовольно выдохнул. Черт возьми, из всего потока прицепились именно к нему. Поднявшись с места, он улыбнулся самой неотразимой из имеющихся в его арсенале улыбок.

– Я не помню его, сэр.

– Прискорбно, Карлос, весьма прискорбно, – Диего надеялся, что такой прямолинейный ответ собьет преподавателя с толку, и он посадит нерадивого студента на место, но Джексон, кажется, и не думал отступать. – Может, тогда вы скажете нам, в чем заключается принцип Парето?

Краем глаза Диего заметил, что Эмма приподняла руку, явно зная ответ. Вот пусть у нее и спрашивают!

– Понятия не имею, сэр, – он держался хладнокровно. Это точно лучше, чем мямлить и краснеть, доставляя Джексону удовольствие.

– Жаль, – тот ступил на лестницу аудиторного амфитеатра, медленно поднимаясь прямиком к Диего. – Ну, так и быть, дам вам еще один шанс. Что такое дилемма заключенного и в чем ее смысл?

– Увы, сэр, не думаю, что я знаю ответ на этот вопрос, – Джексон уже был в паре ступеней от него. – Но, мне кажется, Эмма знает. Спросите ее.

– Благодарю вас за наводку, Карлос, но позвольте мне самостоятельно выбирать, кого спрашивать, – остановившись прямо перед ним, Дикий Джексон сощурился. Только сейчас Диего вдруг заметил, что преподаватель ниже его почти на голову, что, впрочем, не мешало ему внушать студентам, особенно новичкам, трепет. – Я выбрал вас, потому что, принимая во внимание ваши кошмарные оценки за прошлый семестр и следуя указаниям мистера Лонг-Райта, вам определенно нужно браться за ум. Вы не избранный, Карлос, не думайте, что вам и дальше будут идти навстречу.

Последнюю фразу он произнес тихо, почти шепотом, обращаясь к одному лишь Диего. Решив, что на сегодня хватит, он жестом велел ему сесть и развернулся, возвращаясь к преподавательскому столу. 

– Надеюсь, Карлос, этот предмет станет для вас полезным повторением пройденного. Мисс Торн, будьте добры, заполните пробелы в знаниях вашего товарища.

И пока Диего делал вид, что слушал Эмму, он подумал, что ему крупно повезло. Джексон, что совсем не в его стиле, смиловался над ним, а случайно – или все-таки специально? – произнесенные слова об указаниях ректора… Пора прекращать действовать преподам на нервы.

– Дилемма заключенного предполагает, что в условиях отсутствия информации о поведении другого игрока, каждый из них будет действовать исключительно в личных интересах, то есть рационально, максимизируя личную выгоду, в то время как на самом деле наибольшую выгоду игроки получат в сотрудничестве, а не противостоянии. Легче рассмотреть на примере… – Эмма щелкнула пальцами. – Возьмем учебную группу. Идет экзамен. Преподаватель выходит из аудитории, и все студенты начинают списывать друг у друга. В какой-то момент преподаватель возвращается назад, но к тому моменту ничего не выдаёт случившегося. Во время проверки преподаватель обнаруживает, что все работы написаны идеально, есть подозрения на то, что студенты списывали, и он решает по отдельности вызвать каждого из них на разговор. Во время беседы он говорит, что если студент признается в списывании и назовет имена всех, кто это делал, то ему дадут переписать экзамен, а если не признается, но его вину признает кто-то другой, то есть вероятность, что его отчислят за грубое нарушение правил. Итак, логично, что студент видит только один возможный исход – признаться в содеянном, сдать остальных и заново написать экзамен. К такому выводу придут все студенты, если они мыслят рационально, но на самом деле, есть еще третий вариант. Если все промолчат, то никому не нужно будет писать экзамен заново и никого не отчислят, потому что у преподавателя не будет доказательств вины группы и отдельно взятого студента. Таким образом, именно последний вариант, когда студенты сотрудничают друг с другом, является наиболее выгодным для них, хоть при этом и более опасным, ведь никто не знает, как поступит его одногруппник, если сотрудничество заранее не обговорено.

– Совершенно верно, Торн, – оценил ответ Джексон. – Вы привели наглядный пример того, как можно обхитрить преподавателя, ничего не понимающего в теории игр, – аудитория засмеялась. – Имейте в виду, со мной такой фокус не пройдет.

Когда же пара закончилась, и студенты разбрелись кто куда, Эмма нагнала хмурого как туча Диего в коридоре.

– Слушай, мне жаль, что все вышло именно так, Джексон прицепился к тебе неожиданно сильно, я не смогла перетянуть его внимание, – она прикусила губу. – Я просто хотела сказать, что если тебе нужна помощь…

– Мне не нужна помощь! – рявкнул Диего, отворачиваясь. Он был бесконечно благодарен Эмме за неравнодушие, но вся эта ситуация выводила его из равновесия. Надо взять себя в руки. – Ладно, нужна, просто я не хочу быть обузой для тебя. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты скатилась до моего же уровня.

– О, Диего, прекрати! – она скрестила руки на груди. – Я бы не предлагала помощь, если бы не была в состоянии ее предоставить. А о моей успеваемости не беспокойся, уверена, ты не позволишь мне скатиться.

Ее прекрасное лицо осветилось улыбкой, и он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

– Спасибо.

– Пока не за что, – Эмма откинула упавшую на лоб прядь. – Прибереги свое спасибо до того момента, как твои оценки начнут улучшаться.

С тех пор Диего раз, иногда два, в неделю приходил в гости к Эмме, где она объясняла или пыталась объяснить все, что он умудрился пропустить или не запомнить. Каждый раз, после очередного занятия чувствуя себя ужасно глупым, он в душе боготворил ее и не мог нарадоваться тому, что они друзья. И все было бы отлично, если бы не одно маленькое «но»…

– Погладь мистера Нюхалза! Ну погладь! 

«Но» звали Поузи. Эта маленькая негодница не упускала случая пристать к Диего, и тот, не в состоянии отказать ее щенячьим глазкам, велся на уловки.

– Хорошо, поглажу, – он протянул руку к кролику, но тот, не оценив вторжение в личное пространство, укусил его за указательный палец. – Ай!

– Ой, забыла сказать, он кусается, – сказала Поузи, хихикая, и вприпрыжку убежала из комнаты. 

– Знаешь, – пробурчал после очередной выходки Диего, – мне кажется, у твоей сестры ко мне какая-то неприязнь. Такое ощущение, будто она не хочет, чтобы я здесь появлялся.

Эмма лишь махнула рукой.

– У нее ко всем людям неприязнь, иногда я не понимаю, как это родители не видят, что произвели на свет оружие массового поражения.

Диего тогда посмеялся, и после они вернулись к учебникам, но в один день все пошло не по плану. 

Снова попавшись на розыгрыш Поузи – в этот раз она легонько шарахнула его спрятанным электрошокером, – он шел в комнату Эммы, когда айфон внезапно завибрировал.

«Есть ли в городе какие-нибудь открытые арт-пространства, которые назывались бы «Ангел» и в которых был бы рояль? Поиски в интернете ничего не дают».

Вот такое сообщение пришло от Мэтта, что могло означать лишь одно. Он почти разгадал и эту загадку.

«Нет, ничего не приходит на ум», – написал Диего, но решил повременить с отправкой. Он в гостях у Эммы, человека-событие, уж она-то точно должна быть в курсе.

– Эмма, – издалека начал он, берясь за книгу по эконометрике, – ты ведь хорошо знаешь город, что где находится, да?

– Ну, не весь, конечно. Карта и навигатор справятся с определением местонахождения лучше.

– Само собой, но все-таки, может быть, ты знаешь какое-нибудь арт-пространство для пианистов? Кажется, кто-то говорил мне о каком-то «Ангеле»…

Эмма внимательно посмотрела на него.

– Честно, не знаю про арт-пространства, они не совсем по моей части, – она подперла подбородок рукой. – А ты что, пианист? Вот уж не знала.

– Не-е-ет, ты что, – начал отнекиваться Диего. – Куда уж мне, я… э-э… для друга… да!

– А, – девушка прищурилась. – Для друга, значит. Понятно.

– Ага, – Диего сглотнул. Надо как-нибудь записаться на курсы по убедительным отмазкам. – А название тоже ни о чем не говорит?

Эмма призадумалась.

– Ну, я знаю одно кафе в Манхеттене, называется «У Эйнджел», но оно вообще никакого отношения к искусству не имеет, так, проходное, хоть и весьма стильное место. Кроме этого, боюсь, ничем не могу помочь.

Диего приуныл. Надежда наткнуться на зацепку таяла на глазах.

Распрощавшись с Эммой и сев в вагон метро, идущий на Манхеттен, он захотел своими глазами увидеть это кафе. Неясно зачем, но интуиция подсказывала, что еще не все потеряно, и он должен там побывать.

Выйдя на станции рядом с Брайант-парком, Диего направился вниз по Бродвею. Судя по тому, что он нарыл в сети, кафе находилось где-то поблизости. Проходя по широкой, наводненной людьми улице, он пристально всматривался в вывески на фасадах зданий, пока вдруг не натолкнулся на одну, название которой отдалось в голове набатом.

«Открытое Арт-Пространство «Нью-Арт-Йорк» имени мадам Дарлинг».

Диего встряхнул головой, не веря своим глазам. Повернувшись чуть в сторону, он увидел, что через дорогу находится то самое кафе «У Эйнджел», и тут пазл сложился сам собой.

«Я нашел, это «Нью-Арт-Йорк», – Диего стер предыдущее сообщение и написал новое. – Наверняка это нужное нам место».

Отправив его, он подошел к входу. На стеклянной двери висела табличка «Скоро открытие – 14 февраля».

– Вот почему про него никто ничего не знал, – на следующий день, размахивая руками, вещал о своих вчерашних открытиях Диего, – оно только собирается открываться.

– Да, это очевидно оно, – согласился Мэтт. – «Храм, где творцы и артисты» – место, связанное с искусством, а если точнее, открытое арт-пространство, об этом говорят первые слова каждой строки, а ангел… я думал, это название самого арт-пространства, но я чуть ошибся, не взяв в расчет слово «проводит». Логично, что оно на самом деле принадлежит соседнему кафе.

– И когда мы туда пойдем? 

– В день открытия, естественно, чем быстрее разберемся с этим, тем лучше.

Диего смущенно втянул голову в плечи.

– А может, через день? Ну, все-таки четырнадцатое, праздник…

– Ты можешь не идти со мной, если не хочешь, – ошарашил его Мэтт. – На данный момент ты сделал все, что мог, с остальным я справлюсь.

Он легко улыбнулся, но Диего в ответ лишь удивленно вскинул брови.

– В смысле? А если этот ненормальный только и дожидается, чтобы ты пришел туда один? Ну нет, я должен быть рядом.

– Тогда четырнадцатого, – продолжал стоять на своем Мэтт, и Диего сдался.

– Окей, четырнадцатого, но есть вероятность, что я буду не один, – Лемье упер руки в бока. – Клянусь, тайна останется между нами, человек просто будет думать, что я хипстер, любящий потусоваться в модных арт-пространствах.

– Как я обычно говорю, искусство – это набор множества неизвестных. Именно поэтому каждый найдет в нем что-то для себя, и именно поэтому на нем практически невозможно зарабатывать, – он усмехнулся. – Ладно, договорились, против Махуб я точно не буду, она милая.

Диего в недоумении развел руки в стороны.

– Как ты… – хотел было спросить он, но понял, что это весьма очевидно, да и выражение лица Мэтта говорило о том, что не надо обладать особым умом, чтобы прийти к таким выводам. – Раз такой умный, скажи тогда, кто нам пишет?

– Я и сказал, не знаю, – тот, кажется, совсем не обиделся на выпад в свою сторону. – Что ж, решено, встречаемся во вторник, в пять вечера.

До вторника, правда, Диего еле дожил. Чувство близкой развязки окутало его с головой, и теперь он ждал, что вот-вот должно произойти нечто существенное, необычное, судьбоносное.

– Я так рада, что ты пригласил меня погулять, – обхватив его руку, громко говорила Махуб, несмотря на поднявшуюся вдруг метель. – Буря, конечно, не очень способствует прогулке, но мы видимся так редко, что каждая встреча для меня как праздник.

– Мы почти каждый день видимся в Школе, – возразил Диего, натягивая на лицо капюшон. Давненько в Нью-Йорке не было такой паршивой погоды. – Хотя я заметил, что там ты предпочитаешь проводить больше времени со своими подругами.

– Да, потому что ты тоже больше заинтересован Джоном Роем и его друзьями, нежели мной, и я предпочитаю не вмешиваться.

Диего, опешив, встал на месте.

– Что?! С чего ты это взяла? Джон Рой… гад и засранец, вот кто он, и он мне ни капельки не интересен!

– Рада слышать это, – Махуб прижалась еще сильнее. – Все-таки без него в Школе намного спокойнее, нехорошо этого говорить, да простит меня Аллах, но мне намного легче, когда он не приходит на занятия. Последние несколько дней были просто чудесными.

– Последние несколько дней? Его не было на занятиях? – Диего нахмурился. И как он не заметил этого? – Почему?

– Откуда мне знать, – пожала плечами Махуб. – Мы скоро уже придем?

– Да, скоро, – кинул в ответ тот, задумавшись. Уж не связано ли это никак со всеми этими загадками? Что если Рой как-то к этому причастен? Объективных причин быть мировым злом у него, вообще-то, нет, но Диего такая идея пришлась по душе.

У входа в «Нью-Арт-Йорк» к тому времени, как они подошли, уже стоял основательно заснеженный Мэтт. Упрекнув Диего за опоздание, он открыл дверь, пропуская их с Махуб внутрь. Здешнее убранство с первого взгляда показалось странным. Странным и футуристичным. Они будто оказались на борту межгалактического лайнера будущего; мягкие линии, металлические цвета, полукруглые окошки и рассеянный свет под самым потолком создавали ощущение чего-то невероятного, несуществующего, интригующего. 

– Добрый вечер, добрый вечер! – весело поприветствовал их добродушный полноватый мужчина в фиолетовом пиджаке, сидевший за стойкой. Его шею полностью скрывала забавная бабочка в крупный горошек, что вызвало у Диего ассоциации с персонажем диснеевского мультфильма. – Добро пожаловать в храм искусства в самом центре Нью-Йорка! Только у нас собрана уникальная коллекция картин молодой выдающейся корейской художницы Пак Хун Ин с комментариями автора и описанием процесса создания! В честь открытия входные билеты с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой!

– Добрый вечер, – переговоры, судя по всему, взял на себя Мэтт. – Я наслышан, ваши посетители имеют возможность поиграть на рояле… хотелось бы опробовать.

– О да! – мужчина энергично закивал. – Отличный рояль, доставлен прямиком из Франции, из личной коллекции мсье Жиру, любезно пожертвовавшего инструмент нам.

– Чудесно, три билета, пожалуйста.

– Почему он платит за нас? – напряглась Махуб. – Я не хочу оставаться в должниках.

– Не переживай, ты не останешься, на самом деле… э-э… – Диего застопорился, – это Мэтт пригласил нас сюда, хотел показать новую коллекцию и поиграть нам немного. 

– Он пригласил? – девушка встрепенулась. – Значит, это была не твоя идея?

– Ну, технически, нет, – смущенно ответил Диего. – Но это не значит, что я не рад тебя видеть.

Однако по лицу Махуб он догадался, что свернул не туда.

– Выставочный зал располагается на втором этаже, рояль – там же. Вы можете воспользоваться лестницей, либо лифтом. Приятного вам времяпрепровождения, – широко улыбнулся мужчина, и ребята двинулись к лестнице.

Наверху антураж был уже более приземленный, привычный. Обставленный по принципу минимализма, интерьер не удивлял яркими деталями или смелыми решениями, что, конечно, не плохо, ведь в первую очередь его задача – обращать внимание на выставленные шедевры. Именно к ним Махуб и направилась.

– Пейзажи! – разочарованно воскликнула она, обойдя пару-тройку картин. – Не люблю пейзажи, они всегда казались мне скучными. Ну, природа, так что с того? В Тегеране много красивых садов, как и в Нью-Йорке. Вживую их видеть намного приятнее.

– Это точно, – поддакнул Диего. – Ну, может, тогда послушаем Мэтта?

Он собрался взять Махуб за руку, но та отдернула ее.

– Нет настроения, спасибо.

– Почему? – Диего откровенно не понимал, что не так. Только что все было хорошо. – Ты же так хотела здесь побывать.

– Да, хотела, и я думала, мы будем вдвоем. Понимаешь? А получилось, что мало того, что из-за твоего друга я чувствую себя третьей лишней, так это еще и его идея. Я думала, ты хочешь сделать мне приятный сюрприз, провести этот вечер со мной, а оказалось… Прости, Диего Карлос, я ухожу.

Развернувшись на каблуках, она быстро зашагала к лестнице.

– Постой, – кинулся за ней Диего. – Подожди, мне жаль, что все так вышло, но я не хотел тебя обидеть, я… Я хотел показать тебе новое место в городе, ты же так любишь узнавать что-то новое, искать интересности, не так ли?

Махуб остановилась и вполоборота взглянула на него. В ее глазах стояли слезы.

– Почему тогда ты сам не додумался до этого? Почему вспомнил обо мне, только когда тебе подали идею со стороны? Ты не хотел меня обижать, но обидел.

А пока Диего соображал, что ей ответить, она уже сбежала вниз, и лишь звон стеклянной двери оповестил об ее уходе.

– Мне жаль, – произнес Мэтт, который уже снял пальто и теперь сидел перед сверкающим белым роялем, разминая пальцы. – У нее весьма взрывной характер для восточной девушки. Уверен, потому она и переехала в Нью-Йорк, у себя на родине она бы вряд ли прижилась.

– Никто не просил твоих комментариев, – неожиданно резко ответил Диего. – Так что заткнись и играй.

– Справедливо, – Лемье закатал рукава рубашки и, вздохнув, занес руки над инструментом. Момент, и раздалась мелодия. Тонкая, надрывная, тихая, она, тем не менее, с каждой секундой все больше и больше заполняла собой каждый сантиметр окружающего пространства. Диего слушал ее, и ему думалось, что, несмотря на простоту и кажущуюся легкость исполнения, потребуется не один год, чтобы не то что отточить ее до мастерства, но хотя бы просто сыграть. Однако пальцы Мэтта перелетали – иначе и не скажешь – с одной клавиши на другую, создавая удивительное творение, невидимое человеческому глазу. Как ткачи создают из шелковых нитей ковры, так и Мэтт создавал из нот, соединяя их друг с другом, нечто поистине великолепное. Внезапно музыка стала громче, напористее, словно переходя в крик, а потом опять сошла до уровня тихого плача. В какой-то момент она и вовсе будто прерывалась, Диего побоялся, что Мэтт просто забыл, как играть, но нет, секундная тишина тоже была частью этой чарующей музыки. Никогда раньше он не испытывал ничего подобного, никогда раньше ему не приходилось видеть, как люди исполняют нечто подобное. Мелодия вновь начала затухать. Именно сейчас почему-то вспомнилось ее название. Капля дождя. Россыпь едва уловимых, звенящих звуков разнеслась по залу и стихла. Сильно наклонив голову вперед, Мэтт продолжал нависать над роялем, хотя руки его уже лежали на коленях.

– Сэры, сэры! – внезапно послышался голос нового знакомого со стойки и звуки шагов. Кажется, он бежал по лестнице. – Господа, это было прекрасно! Позвольте спросить, это Шопен, я ведь прав?

Диего утвердительно кивнул, как только мужчина подбежал к ним.

– Замечательно, просто замечательно! У вас талант! 

Он подошел к Мэтту, чтобы в очередной раз похвалить его, и тот вдруг ожил. 

– Я бы на вашем месте руки оторвал тому, кто так халатно относится к состоянию инструмента.

– Ч-что, простите? – испуганно дернулся мужчина. – Что вы имеете в виду?

– Рояль расстроен, – Мэтт коснулся некоторых клавиш по очереди. – Ми, соль и ля малой октавы никуда не годятся. Из-за них я чуть не сбился, решив, что попал по неправильной ноте. 

– О-о, дорогой сэр, приношу свои извинения, мы все исправим. Это не должно так оставаться, вы правы! – он удрученно покачал головой. – А пока в качестве извинений я могу предложить вам специальный ваучер, дающий право получить билеты на ближайшие бродвейские представления со скидкой. Признаться, я хотел приберечь его для себя, но раз такое дело… Возьмите, сэр, прошу, мне ужасно стыдно за случившееся.

И как бы Мэтт не отнекивался, настойчивый мужчина все-таки вручил ему свой утешительный подарок.

– Пожалуйста, приходите еще! – с улыбкой сказал он ребятам напоследок. – Обещаю, к следующему разу все будет сделано!

***

– Диего, не планируй ничего на воскресенье, мы идем в театр, – с таким заявлением подсел к нему Мэтт перед парой мисс Лотери.

– Что? Зачем? – недоумевал тот ровно до того момента, как ему показали новое сообщение от неизвестного. В нем не было ни буквы текста, но зато красовалась афиша нового мюзикла под названием «Племянник Бальтазара». На ней вампироподобный мужчина обнимал за талию не менее вампироподобную девушку, а над ними нависало написанное самым готическим шрифтом из всех возможных название. – Ага, теперь ясно.

– Думаю, это последний этап, – Мэтт выглядел донельзя взволнованным. – Скоро мы положим этому конец.

– И наконец-то узнаем, кто за этим стоит, – Диего сжал кулаки в предвкушении. – Ну, держись, тот-кто-любит-интриговать. Вот встретимся, заставим ответить за все потраченные нервы и деньги!

Странно, но он больше не чувствовал страха. Спонтанные приключения пошли ему на пользу, встряхнув покрывшуюся было плесенью жизнь, а постоянное напряжение держало его на плаву и дарило энергию для дел. Даже кофе в последнее время почти не требовался, адреналин делал всю работу за него. 

Единственное, что возвращало его в состояние уныния – Махуб. Серьезно, обидеться из-за такой ерунды… Он пытался, и не раз, подойти к ней в Школе, попросить прощения, но она демонстративно отворачивалась, скрещивала руки и дулась, поднимая его попытки помириться на смех. Смеялись над ним все, кому не лень, кроме, что удивительно, Джона Роя. Он, вернувшийся в строй, выглядел каким-то слишком уж отрешенным, погруженным в свои мысли настолько, что даже замечательный повод высмеять своего противника его не волновал. Вместо этого он пустым взглядом смотрел в экран телефона, иногда меланхолично поглаживая его, отчего у Диего по спине проходили мурашки. У него возникали мысли подойти и узнать, чем вызвано это жуткое состояние, или просто-напросто зависнуть рядом, чтобы позлить Махуб, но в итоге он так и не решился на это. Все-таки не хотелось падать до уровня поступка Джона с прошлого семестра. Махуб еще наверняка образумится, а вот он, если совершит подобную пакость, уже точно не сможет вернуть ее доверие.

В столь неопределенном состоянии Диего дотянул до воскресенья. Только сейчас, когда они с Мэттом сидели бок о бок в БМВ, и дороги назад уже не было, вдруг пришло осознание, что когда все закончится, он наверняка свалится в затяжной и особенно тяжелый депресняк на контрасте.

Автомобиль затормозил.

– Прошу вас, – вышедший из салона водитель открыл заднюю дверь, выпуская пассажиров на залитый неоном и бликами тысяч вывесок Бродвей. – 53-я улица, как и просили.

– Спасибо, Форд, – отблагодарил его Мэтт, после чего направился прямиком к зданию театра. Диего последовал за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам и восхищаясь буйством красок. Пройдя билетный контроль, они зашли в зал, где уже собралось приличное количество народа. Просидев несколько часов в интернете в поиске информации, Диего знал, постановка новая, что автоматически обозначало ажиотаж как минимум среди заядлых любителей-театралов. Однако, судя по количеству присутствующих сегодня, пришли далеко не только они. Наконец заняв свое место в партере почти у самой сцены, он мог снять с себя верхнюю одежду и расслабиться. В конце концов, их ждет шоу, и он надеялся, интересное.

Увы, спустя два часа его ждало разочарование. Нет, представление действительно оказалось зрелищным, одна бутафорская кровь, льющаяся фонтаном чего стоит – кажется, впечатлительной женщине в передних рядах даже стало дурно, и она грохнулась в обморок, иначе что за шевеление происходило прямо у него перед глазами? – но впечатление под конец осталось весьма двойственным. Сюжет откровенно слабый, тянущий максимум на звание мыльной оперы, мотивация персонажей провисает, актеры переигрывают… Нет, не того он ожидал от бродвейского мюзикла.

– И что теперь? – спросил он, когда они вдвоем вышли из теплого здания на морозный воздух. – Это должно было как-то приблизить нас к разгадке, но лично я для себя отметил только плохое качество постановки. Деньги на ветер.

– Мы явно что-то упускаем… – изо рта Мэтта вырывался едва заметный пар. – Не может быть, чтобы все было напрасно, где-то должна быть зацепка.

Лемье, раздраженный тем, что они потеряли целых два часа своей жизни впустую, пару раз померил шагами асфальт, после чего, достав из внутреннего кармана сигарету и зажигалку, сел на ступени театра. Диего, чувствуя необходимость поддержать друга, примостился рядом. Забавно. Только что они занимали лучшие места, а сейчас отмораживают пятые точки, как бомжи. 

– Ты не против? – учтиво поинтересовался у него Мэтт. Тот лишь махнул рукой, не привыкать. Чиркнуло колесико зажигалки. Затянувшись как следует, Лемье опустил руку с сигаретой вниз, пряча ее под подолом пальто. – У меня небольшая просьба: не мог бы ты не трогать меня в ближайшие пару минут? Я попытаюсь вспомнить весь мюзикл от начала до конца, вдруг мы все-таки что-то потеряли из виду.

И он закрыл глаза, как если бы заснул или погрузился в транс. Диего же ничего не оставалось, как развлекать себя наблюдением за никогда не успокаивающимся Нью-Йорком. Он переводил взгляд с одних людей на других, рассматривал проезжающие машины и думал о том, что Форд, видимо, встал где-то в пробке и теперь задерживается. Бессмысленное метание туда-сюда привело его к тому, что он зацепился за афишу того самого шоу, на котором они только что побывали. Не самого лучшего шоу, справедливости ради надо заметить. Однако весь скептический настрой исчез как по мановению волшебной палочки: внимание Диего привлекла знакомая постройка на фоне главных героев.

– Мэтт, – озарение снизошло тогда, когда его совсем не ждали. По классике. – Мэтт, проснись, это важно!

– Я же просил, – хрипотца в голосе Лемье и недобрый блеск в глазах заставили передернуться, но решимости растрясти его не убавили. – Что случилось? Форд приехал?

– Нет, но… – Диего указал на злополучную афишу, – это здание на фоне очень похоже на одну церковь в Бруклине. Я отлично помню, как мы с Алом проходили мимо нее, когда гуляли поблизости. Еще год назад. Может ли быть так, что она как-то связана с нашим делом?

Он криво улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Мэтт затушил сигарету и резко поднялся на ноги. Очистив пальто от снега, он подошел к афише и пристально всмотрелся в нее. Простояв перед ней секунд пятнадцать, он вернулся обратно, присел и заключил Диего в объятья.

– Ты гений, – прошептал он. – Мы едем туда сейчас же.

– Сейчас? Ты уверен?

– Да, сейчас. Иначе потом может быть уже поздно.

К счастью, Форд приехал вскоре после этого диалога. Он принялся было извиняться за опоздание, но Мэтт даже слушать его не стал. 

– Посмотри, – показал он афишу, присланную таинственным незнакомцем. – Ты знаешь, что это за церковь? Диего сказал, она находится в Бруклине.

– Да, сэр, это Баптистский храм, одна из достопримечательностей боро. Вы хотите поехать туда?

– За это я тебя и уважаю, ты достаточно смекалист для обычного водителя, не в обиду будет сказано, – Мэтт спрятал айфон в карман. – Поехали.

Добравшись до храма, он попросил Форда подождать их где-нибудь рядом и подошел к дверям здания. Дернув за ручку, он обнаружил, что они закрыты.

– Я так и думал, что сегодня идти было бессмысленно. Ну ничего, вернемся завтра, – утешающе произнес Диего, но не тут-то было. Лемье, похоже, был решительно настроен на то, чтобы попасть в здание именно сегодня. Потеряв всякий интерес к дверям, он направился к забору.

– Что ты собираешься?.. – не успел закончить предложение Диего, как Мэтт, воспользовавшись выступающим из фасада камнем, подтянулся на верхних перегородках и ловко перемахнул через забор. – Слушай, если я сказал, что гулял здесь однажды с Алом, это не значит, что ты должен вести себя как он.

Впрочем, тот ремарку успешно проигнорировал, продолжая искать что-то на земле в полусогнутом состоянии.

– Тебе невероятно повезло, что сейчас поздний вечер и дикий холод, что в совокупности дает минимум народу на тротуарах, но все равно давай лезь обратно. Ты же не хочешь быть пойманным?

Мэтт снова ничего не ответил, но вдруг остановился как вкопанный, глядя в одну точку.

– Что там? – пугливо спросил Диего. – Нас засекли?!

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Мэтт, присаживаясь на корточки и полностью пропадая в тени здания. Теперь его со стороны дороги и не приметишь. – Но зато я нашел сокровище.

В его руках блеснула какая-то вещь. Не без помощи Диего он снова перелез через злополучный забор, на сей раз чуть не разодрав пальто об острый выступ, и показал ему находку. Ей оказался запакованный в прозрачную упаковку календарь.

– Хорошо, что успели вовремя. Задержись мы хотя бы на день, есть вероятность, что он был бы погребенным под слоем снега и испорченным влагой. А так… – Лемье бросил на календарь оценивающий взгляд, – он пролежал на земле всего пару часов.

Диего же, распираемый любопытством, не мог больше ждать. Разорвав прозрачную упаковку, он вытащил слегка намокший календарь и, перевернув первую же страницу, увидел, что страница с февралем оторвана. Все остальные месяцы оставались на месте. Он убедился в этом, пролистав календарь до конца. Единственная же подсказка была выведена на обороте аккуратным, каллиграфическим почерком: «Только человек, продавший его, знает точную дату твоего падения. Тебе осталось лишь назвать ему пароль. Итак, твои последние слова?»

– Ублюдок, – вырвалось в сердцах. – Сколько можно! Это невыносимо…

– Ничего, – Мэтт успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу и забрал находку себе. – Тебе и правда стоит отдохнуть, все эти загадки кого угодно сведут с ума. Просто расслабься и забудь обо всем, Диего, ты заслужил, ведь твоя помощь была по-настоящему неоценима.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился тот.

– Что дальше я буду заниматься этим самостоятельно. Пойми, человек, затеявший эту игру, действительно может быть опасен, и я не хочу, чтобы…

– Слава досталась кому-либо, кроме как тебе? – взъелся Диего. – Отлично придумано, заставить меня помочь с разгадыванием, чтобы потом явиться к мистеру незнакомцу и сказать, что все его загадки были полнейшей легкотней. Мы проделали весь этот путь вместе, и я хочу увидеть, чем все закончится, своими глазами.

В порыве гнева он не заметил, как навалился на друга, заставив того балансировать в неудобной позе.

– Что бы ни поджидало нас в конце, мы окажемся там вместе, пообещай мне, – он сделал два шага назад. – И прости, пожалуйста, я не со зла накричал… Нервы ни к черту.

– Поэтому я и предложил тебе отдых, – тихо произнес Мэтт. – Но раз ты так хочешь продолжать, то, – он тяжело вздохнул, – обещаю. И, к твоему сведению, я никогда бы так не поступил.

Напоследок кинув на Диего взгляд полный сомнений, он вызвал Форда и, когда тот подъехал, сел в машину.

– Тебя подвести? – повис неловкий вопрос облачком пара. Дверь авто призывно оставалась открытой.

– Нет, не надо, сам доеду, – послышался хлопок, и БМВ, шурша шинами, укатила вдаль.

Смотря ей вслед, Диего и сам не понимал, что на него нашло. Очередной нервный срыв, вот до чего он опять себя довел.

Следующие пару дней они с Мэттом не общались. Что даже к лучшему. Им обоим нужен отдых, а не только ему, в первую очередь друг от друга. Перед тем, как вплотную взяться за тайну календаря, есть время перевести дух, выпустить пар, обдумать случившееся и предусмотреть все, чтобы в будущем не допускать подобных просчетов. Впрочем, расставить все точки над i он все равно не успел.

– Ты еще не передумал? – нагнал его Мэтт по дороге в кафетерий. – Я имею в виду…

– Да понял я, – ответ получился чересчур грубым. Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Он будет сильно сожалеть впоследствии, если потеряет такого друга, как Лемье. – Не передумал.

– Похвально, – холодно произнес Мэтт. Кажется, дурацкое поведение Диего его все-таки задело. – Выдвигаемся сегодня. Я узнал, где покупали календарь. В маленьком киоске в Бронксе, на упаковке был адрес.

На упаковке, которую Диего чуть не разодрал в клочья. Стыдно…

Дождавшись конца пар, они быстро собрали вещи, оделись и поехали в Бронкс. За все время поездки никто из них не сказал ни слова. Обстановку попытался разрядить Форд, пошутивший про ни с того ни с сего повысившийся уровень интереса к городу у своего нанимателя, но тот даже не улыбнулся. Диего тоже было не до шуток, их дружба трещала по швам, а все из-за него, из-за его неспособности держать себя в руках. И ведь с Алом в прошлом году было абсолютно то же самое, но и к граблям он, к великому сожалению, тоже обычно слеп.

Выйдя на невзрачную улицу, по обочинам которой валялся мусор и горки грязного снега, Диего поежился. Больше чем Брайтон он не любил только Южный Бронкс. Мэтт же на градостроительные особенности района не обращал ни малейшего внимания. У него была цель, и он шел к ней. Цель эта – небольшой магазинчик с покосившимся баннером над входом, вещающим о том, что здесь можно приобрести печатную продукцию, сделать фото на документы и даже заказать услуги графического дизайнера. Сто в одном, в общем, характерно для бедных районов. Переступив порог киоска и услышав противный звон подвески, Диего осмотрелся вокруг. Железная вешалка при входе, чуть поодаль табуретка, стоящая на фоне белой ткани, предположительно бывшей простыни. Сбоку висело маленькое зеркальце. С другой стороны разваливающийся стол, еще одна табуретка, ручка для записей и куча разбросанных журналов. А спереди, там, куда прошел Мэтт, стойка с кассой, за которой стоял разбойнического вида продавец-латинос. Лемье, не выказывая радости от нахождения здесь, положил свой дипломат на стойку и, раскрыв его, вытащил оттуда календарь. Он не сказал ровным счетом ничего, но продавцу, похоже, этого вполне было достаточно.

– Пароль? – сказал он, картавя. 

– Прости меня, – произнес Мэтт, и этого хватило, чтобы челюсть Диего отвисла. В смысле? Зачем он попросил у этого человека прощения? 

Продавец кивнул, удовлетворившись услышанным, и скрылся за ширмой, разделявшей киоск на части для посетителей и работников. Диего не успел даже собраться с мыслями, чтобы спросить обо всем, что его волновало, как тот вернулся и передал Мэтту сложенную в несколько раз ту самую вырванную из календаря страницу.

– Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – не выдержал Диего, стоило только им покинуть киоск. – Например о том, кто был этот мужчина, и почему пароль – это извинение?

Лемье, однако, вместо того, чтобы объясниться, ускорил шаг.

– Я сейчас прозвучу как моя мать, но не пытайся уйти от ответа! – он схватил за рукав упорно игнорирующего его Мэтта, едва нагнав его. – Я имею право знать!

Тот остановился, но делиться информацией не спешил.

– Ясно, очередные тайны Мэттью Лемье, – обиженно бросил Диего. – Дай хоть посмотреть, что там с февралем…

Он потянулся, чтобы забрать с трудом раздобытую страницу, но Мэтт отпрянул назад, поднимая руку со страницей над головой. Шокированный таким поворотом Диего нашелся далеко не сразу, но когда до него наконец дошел смысл произошедшего, то щеки загорелись от ярости, и он попытался во что бы то ни стало достать до нее. Очевидно, затея не удалась, ростом Лемье превосходил его.

– Ты… Да ты… Да как ты смеешь?! Я помогал тебе, я…

– Тебе вообще не пристало здесь находиться, – строго отчеканил Мэтт. – Ты сделал все, что мог, за что я тебе благодарен и чуть позже готов вернуть свою благодарность соразмерным поощрением, но есть вещи, которые знать не стоит, если они тебя не касаются. Я пытался спокойно поговорить с тобой об этом, но ты устроил истерику, даже не выслушав. Так вот слушай: дальнейшим расследованием займусь я, а ты не ищи себе лишних проблем. Это больше не твое дело, поскольку оно слишком опасное, и я не хочу подвергать тебя риску, так что держись от него подальше.

Последнюю фразу он, наклонившись, бросил прямо в лицо Диего. 

– Вот она, твоя истинная сущность, – зло процедил тот. – Я тогда сказал, что это наш любитель игр ублюдок, но я ошибся. Настоящий ублюдок – это ты. Мне казалось, мы команда, друзья, но все это время ты только и делал, что использовал меня в своих целях, чтобы в самый ответственный момент выкинуть за борт. Я ведь такой глупенький и безотказный, да? Наивный Карлос, которого обвести вокруг пальца как конфету у ребенка отобрать! Ты ведь обещал мне... Как я мог тебе довериться? 

Он поджал губы, чувствуя, что к глазам подступают слезы. Слезы самого жестокого разочарования за последние годы. Оттолкнув Мэтта от себя, он развернулся и побежал куда глаза глядят. В спину ему донеслись какие-то отчаянные выкрики, просьбы остановиться, но, мысленно послав бывшего друга куда подальше, Диего ни на секунду не сбавлял скорости, пока не начал задыхаться от слез и быстрого бега. Хотелось поскорее вернуться домой, напиться чаем, кофе или даже чем-нибудь покрепче и отмыться от мерзкого, липкого ощущения плевка в душу, стремительно растекающегося ядом по телу. Хотелось утопиться, чтобы никто и никогда больше не смог его обмануть, чтобы никогда больше не ощущать боли от потери, казалось бы, близкого человека в одночасье ставшего чужим и ненавистным. Персоной нон грата. Нежелательным лицом №1.

Всю следующую неделю он просидел дома, запершись в своей комнате. Людмиле он ничего не сказал, отчего та ходила сама не своя, так же, как и оставшимся друзьям, которые сначала активно названивали ему, пытаясь разузнать, почему он не появляется на занятиях, а потом бросали это дело, видя, что на их звонки никто не отвечает. Не сдавалась только Эмма, по иронии судьбы одна из первых указавшая ему на его истинное место. Ей он тоже не отвечал, не хотел разочароваться в своем круге общения окончательно. 

Мэтт же так ни разу и не позвонил, что в очередной раз подтвердило неутешительный вывод о том, что Диего для него – лишь очередное средство достижения цели, инструмент, о котором вспоминают лишь при необходимости. Заблокировав его номер, аккаунты в соцсетях и поудаляв все сообщения, он вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. Наконец его жизнь станет адекватнее, стабильнее и хоть чуть-чуть лучше.

Так бы он и продолжал сидеть дома, если бы не раздавшийся в один день звонок в дверь. Сначала Диего и его хотел проигнорировать, но звонивший был не менее настойчив, нежели Эмма, к тому же стало совсем не до шуток, когда помимо трезвона послышались еще и копошащиеся звуки в замке. Подорвавшись с кровати, Диего забежал на кухню, схватил первый попавшийся нож и подкрался к двери. Сорвав цепи и провернув замок, он выставил перед собой нож, но никакие воры за дверью не поджидали.

– Джон Рой?! – Тот хищно улыбнулся. Поправив похожую на королевскую мантию с мехами дубленку, он прошел в квартиру, слегка потоптался туфлями по придверному коврику и неудовлетворенно хмыкнул. – Как ты узнал, где я живу? Что тебе нужно?

– Одинокий, брошенный на произвол судьбы, преданный тем, кто казался другом, – Рой произнес эти слова, растягивая и по-разному интонируя каждое из них. – Вот, где ты оказался. Конечная станция, Карлос, приехали.

Диего, сам не понимая, что творит, направил нож на вставшего напротив него Джона. Конечно, он не собирался пускать его в ход, но припугнуть непрошеного гостя был не против. Однако слабые попытки устрашения того лишь рассмешили. Неуловимо быстрым движением он ударил ребром ладони по запястью Диего, и нож со звоном выпал.

– Твое время пришло, пешка. Время сослужить своему королю хорошую службу.

Темные очки в золотой оправе недобро блеснули. Не успел Диего предпринять хоть что-нибудь, как Рой вплотную подошел к нему и мертвой хваткой вцепился в плечо. В шею уперлось что-то холодное и острое. Секунда, две, три, и в глазах поплыло. Цепляясь за стены, шкаф в прихожей и белоснежные штанины Джона, Диего в бессилии осел на пол.

– Добрых снов, – услышал он прямо перед тем, как отключиться.

***

– Ты ведь обещал мне… Как я мог тебе довериться?

Слова пришлись пощечиной, а потом еще и толчком в живот, правда больно было не столько физически, сколько морально.

– Диего, постой, я не это имел в виду! Вернись! – поздно, непоправимый урон нанесен, пусть и нежелательно. – Черт тебя дери!

Фигурка парня стремительно отдалялась. Догонять бесполезно. Если только…

– За ним! – крикнул Мэтт Форду, залезая в салон. Хлопнула дверь автомобиля, и гонка началась. Увы, как оказалось, бессмысленная, Диего все же умудрился сбежать. Благодаря Нью-Йорку. Сам город помог ему скрыться своими дорогами с односторонним движением. Мэтт искренне ненавидел его за это.

– Мы потеряли его, сэр, – констатировал очевидное Форд. – Позвольте спросить, что случилось?

– Я устал, – отрезал Мэтт. – Отвези меня в отель.

В этом весь он, Диего прав. На любой сколь-нибудь каверзный вопрос отвечать увертками, намеками, полуправдой. Это было вопросом времени, когда тот обидится на него. Вопросы вызывал лишь предмет обиды. Вариантов существовало не так много, и этот… Пожалуй, он был одним из самых спорных. С одной стороны, хорошо, что выброс гнева произошел именно сейчас, у парня в запасе есть время, чтобы остыть и осмыслить случившееся, с другой… сам Мэтт на грани. На грани потерять лучшего друга, так неудачно раскрыв ему свою худшую сторону. Но лучше уж Диего сам все увидит, чем ему наплетут с три короба со стороны. Так хоть Мэтт будет знать, что какое бы решение тот ни принял, это его личное решение, основанное на объективных фактах, а не домыслах и угодной некоторым лжи.

Поднявшись в пентхаус, он, не раздеваясь, подошел к лаптопу. Подняв крышку, он включил его и увидел новое сообщение.

«Жду встречи».

Этого хватило для того, чтобы вызвать у Мэтта желание оторвать написавшему конечности. Захлопнув крышку многострадального макбука, он скинул пальто на диван и подошел к бару. Достав уже успевшую порядком опустеть бутылку отличного коньяка, он дергающимися руками налил себе немного в стоящий наготове стакан. Последние два месяца он только и делает, что глушит алкоголь, неудивительно, что все вокруг им недовольны. Факультет, друзья, совет директоров, новый портье, личный водитель, дорогой отец, и, конечно, мстящий игрок. Последний определенно недоволен больше всех, иначе не стал бы позориться и начинать весь этот спектакль.

Стакан опустел, а вместо горла все еще чувствовалась пустыня, так что в него полилась новая порция коньяка. Обхватив стакан неслушающимися пальцами, Мэтт сел на диван, достал из кармана пальто сложенный пополам лист и раскрыл его. Столько проблем из-за одного чертового листа. Взору предстала вполне стандартная для календаря картина. Все числа месяца были зачеркнуты, кроме одного. Двадцать девятое февраля, редкое явление, несколько раз было обведено и подписано: «Конец игры, полдень». Сделав очередной глоток, Мэтт прикрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. Он будет там. Как бы ему ни хотелось остаться в стороне, он будет там в назначенный день, в назначенное время, чтобы положить стараниям этого возомнившего о себе невесть что придурка обозначенный в послании конец.

Смятый листок полетел в стену, взгляд пал на айфон. Позвонить Диего или не стоит? Не стоит. Пока не стоит. Парню нужно успокоиться. А ему – не испортить собственный план действий. Надо бы залечь на дно.

Проблема в том, что залечь на дно не так-то просто, когда тебя зовут Мэттью Лемье. Всем вокруг обязательно что-то от тебя нужно, да и учебу с работой бросать никак нельзя. Каждый новый день – соревнование с самим собой, сколько ты сможешь сделать сегодня и не умереть? В водовороте дел и обязанностей он бы напрочь забыл о надвигающемся дне икс, если бы не тот факт, что у него в принципе не наблюдалось склонности к забыванию важных вещей. Тем более, всегда есть тот, кто напомнит тебе о том, что ты был бы не прочь забыть.

«Короли в эндшпиле. Твоя драгоценная пешка в опасности».

Мэтт едва сдержал себя, чтобы не подорваться с места и свернуть парту. Вот дерьмо.

«Ты обещал, что не тронешь его, если он будет участвовать в игре вместе со мной».

«Ты тоже много всего наобещал и не выполнил. Неприятно, правда? Поторопись».

Едва пара завершилась, Мэтт сломя голову понесся к выходу. На ходу он попытался дозвониться до Диего, но номер постоянно был занят, что не вселяло спокойствия.

– Ты куда? – поймала его у самых дверей Эмма. – У нас еще пары с Джексоном. Пропускать крайне не рекомендую.

– Прости, не могу остаться, – улыбнулся тот и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее. – Важная встреча. Скажи Джексону, если он будет спрашивать, что теория игр очень помогает мне вести переговоры.

Эмма посмеялась и сгребла Мэтта в объятия.

– Удачи.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он, после чего девушка отпустила его. Надо спешить.

Явившись в офис LMX в полдвенадцатого, Мэтт поздоровался со всеми, кто встретился ему на пути, и, доехав на лифте до верхнего этажа, вышел на нем. Дойдя до конца коридора, он остановился у неприметной железной двери и провел по считывающей панели пропуском. Писк возвестил о том, что проход открыт. За дверью не оказалось ничего, кроме лестницы. Поднявшись по ней, он уперся в новую дверь. Тоже закрытую. К счастью, заранее раздобыть ключи не составило труда, так что два поворота по часовой стрелке, и замок уже не преграда. Стоило открыть ее, в лицо тотчас дохнул дикий холод. Здесь всегда бесновался ветер, не зря же крыша располагалась на высоте пятидесяти этажей. Аккуратно ступая по заледеневшему настилу, Мэтт подошел к выделяющемуся темным пятном на фоне летящего во все стороны снега вертолету.

– Эффектно, ничего не скажешь, – прокричал он, надеясь, что его услышали. – Я могу относиться к тебе не самым лучшим образом, но, не стану отрицать, удивить ты всегда умел, Джон.

Оппонент не заставил себя ждать. Выйдя из тени вентиляционной шахты, он остановился прямо напротив Мэтта. Темные очки были залеплены снегом, но Рою это не мешало, поскольку он поднял их на лоб и теперь взирал на мир с подчеркнутым пренебрежением. 

– Где он? – перешел сразу к делу Мэтт. – Где Диего?

Рой закатил глаза.

– Серьезно? Я затащил тебя на крышу небоскреба, а все что тебя интересует – это Диего? – он покачал головой. – Всему свое время, Лемье, не спеши.

– Ты абсолютно прав, мне все равно на твой спектакль, попытки вывести меня из себя и откровенный шантаж, но упомянув Диего, ты отлично знал, что это заставит меня прийти. И вот я здесь. Заканчивай театр одного актера и говори, где он.

– Мой театр все равно лучше, нежели этот «Племянник Бальтазара». Такая дрянь. Я был настолько расстроен увиденным, что даже специально подстроил все так, чтобы вы на него сходили, – Рой усмехнулся. – Теперь у меня есть с кем его обсудить.

– Не пытайся сменить тему. Где Диего?

– А где ты его оставил? Где он сбежал от тебя? Где его след теряется? – тот развел руками. – Он надеялся на тебя, а ты повел себя как типичный Лемье, так что неудивительно, что теперь ты не можешь его найти.

Мэтт насупился, но ничего не сказал. А что скажешь на правду?

– Жаль его, – продолжил Джон. – Бедный Карлос и не подозревал, какой ты на самом деле. Лживый, жестокий, расчетливый манипулятор. Так обставить дело, чтобы парень сам сделал всю работу для тебя и даже этого не понял. И я не только про нашу игру, так было не раз и не два, разве я не прав? Взять хотя бы ту же Школу Журналистики. Никто в здравом уме не подумает, что у Карлоса хватит денег там учиться, явно не обошлось без покровительства кого-то вроде тебя. Не подумай, не имею ничего против, благотворительность всегда в моде, благое намерение… Но благими намерениями сам знаешь, куда дорожка вымощена. – Рой сложил ладони вместе. – Е4, закрытое мероприятие. Невероятно, но Карлос оказывается и там. Как же так? Неужели он имеет хоть какой-то вес в мире журналистики? А, нет, конечно, нет, просто опять Лемье не мог не обдурить своего недалекого протеже. Статья, надеюсь, хоть хорошей получилась? А то ты сильно рисковал…

– Ты не знаешь всей правды, – возразил Мэтт. – Ты прав, я просил Диего съездить на конференцию, но я не заставлял его это делать. Это была просьба с потенциальным отказом, а не ультиматум.

– Просьба? Да ты хоть понимаешь, как тяжело отказать человеку, которого ты фактически поставил в зависимость от себя? – Джон всплеснул руками. – Это тебе только кажется, что ты предлагаешь, на самом же деле ты не оставляешь ему выбора. Он чуть ли не целиком и полностью зависит от тебя, спонсора, решившего, что ангельский нимб ему к лицу. Для таких людей, как Карлос, это замкнутый круг, и ты даже не замечаешь этого. Не замечаешь их, твою невольную армию, слепую к кукольным ниточкам, за которые их порой дергают.

Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, уголок губ начал подрагивать. Терпения оставалось все меньше.

– А как насчет неисполненных обещаний? – продолжил тот. – Сначала клянешься всем, чем можно, что твое слово – гарант, а потом… Впрочем, к чему объяснения, Карлос самолично столкнулся с данной твоей особенностью. Как и я. Как и многие другие люди, которых ты обманом удерживаешь рядом с собой. Просто удивительно, насколько неидеальным и гнилым изнутри может оказаться внешне идеальный человек. Я рад, что Карлосу не придется докапываться до этой простой истины самостоятельно. Ты жалок в своем величии, Лемье.

На лице Роя засветилась пакостливая улыбка, и жгучее желание стереть ее раз и навсегда было уже не сдержать. Мэтт, наплевав на гололед, в два счета подбежал к застопорившемуся Джону и, схватив его на грудки, припер к железной оградке. Тот, хватаясь за крепко держащие его руки и перила, учащенно задышал, опасаясь за собственную жизнь. 

– О-о-о, неожиданная развязка, Мэттью Лемье, балансируя на краю крыши, хочет скинуть с нее своего злейшего врага. Тебя это заводит, да? Хотя кому, как не мне, знать, что тебя заводит, – он осклабился. – Ну давай, действуй, чего ты ждешь? Только представь себе новостные заголовки завтрашним утром: зверское убийство Джона Роя, его бездыханное тело нашли перед зданием LMX Inc. Король умер, да здравствует король! Мой папаша будет вне себя от радости. Избавиться от меня чужими руками… Интересно, кто же убийца в контексте не самых добрых отношений между владельцами двух корпораций и того факта, что тебя видели сотрудники примерно в тот час, когда наступила смерть? Ошибка, коварный просчет, у тебя нет алиби, – вытянув шею и сократив расстояние между ними, он прошептал: – Ну так что, сделаешь мне одолжение?

Толчок, и руки разжались, отпуская псевдоцарские меха. Рой, не устояв, повалился на ледяной настил.

– Не сегодня, – Мэтт презрительно сморщился, наблюдая, как тот пытается подняться. Решив, что делать ему здесь нечего, он повернулся вокруг своей оси и встретился лицом к лицу с Диего. Парень выглядел очень разозленным. – Откуда ты…

– Смотрю, на доске появились новые фигуры, – из-за спины послышался смех Джона. – Я же говорил, Карлос, Лемье тебе не меньший враг, чем я, а ты не верил.

– Заткнись, Рой, – процедил Диего, кинул неодобрительный взгляд на Мэтта и подошел ко все еще сидящему Джону. Тот втянул голову в плечи, приготовившись к возможному удару, но никакого насилия не последовало. Вопреки всему Диего протянул ему руку. – Поднимайся давай.

– Значит так, – произнес он, отойдя на приличное расстояние от них. – Вы оба – говнюки и моральные извращенцы, оба вконец разочаровали меня, и оба вызвали столько противоречивых эмоций разом, что, если честно, у меня нет сил даже злиться. Джон, – он повернулся сначала к одному, – не знаю, на что ты рассчитывал, устраивая весь этот цирк, но если ты хотел заставить меня возненавидеть Мэтта, то не вышло. Мэтт, – а потом к другому, – за последние пару дней я узнал о твоей личности много новых и неприятных вещей. Обманы, предательства, аферы – от кого не ожидал так от тебя, – на его глазах выступили слезы. – Тем не менее, как я уже сказал, это не повод для ненависти. Слышишь, Джон? Пускай однажды Мэтт сделал тебе больно, дал обещание и не выполнил его, даже пусть такое важное обещание, это не повод мстить во что бы то ни стало. Это повод либо дать человеку исправиться, либо исключить его из своей жизни, если отношения зашли в тупик. Ты стопроцентно прав, никто не идеален, у каждого из нас есть та самая темная сторона, жуткая, пугающая, наполненная болью и отчаянием, но это совсем не значит, что надо давать ей волю. Ты мне не нравишься, Джон Рой, я буду с тобой честен, но я не презираю тебя, не ненавижу и не собираюсь уничтожать. Я тебе тоже не нравлюсь, так давай не будем портить друг другу существование. Не собираюсь умолять тебя на коленях оставить меня и Мэтта в покое, но подумай над этим. И если вдруг ты снова начнешь лезть в наши жизни, я обращусь в полицию. Мне плевать, насколько ты богат и влиятелен, ясно? Потому что, что бы ты там себе ни думал, я не чья-то марионетка. Не пешка, не собачка, не слуга. Я такой же человек, у меня есть права, и я буду требовать, чтобы их соблюдали. И пока ты этого не признаешь, прости, Джон Рой, нам не по пути.

Кивнув на прощание, Диего направился к выходу.

– Ты думаешь, пафосный монолог меня проберет? Кто ты такой, чтобы учить меня жизни? – Джон выглядел крайне сердито. – Я еще вернусь, вот увидишь.

– Ну, возвращайся. В следующий раз мы, – Диего многозначительно посмотрел на Мэтта, – будем готовы и пресечем любые интриги на корню.

Кивок. Никаких больше игр.

– Пешка прошла в ферзи и объявила тебе шах и мат, Джон Рой, – произнес Мэтт, встав рядом с Диего. – Ты проиграл.

***

От кружки с горячим кофе поднималась тонкая струйка пара. Завороженно наблюдая за ней, Диего пытался уже в какой раз подвести итоги недавних событий, сделать соответствующие выводы и отложить их на задворки памяти, но почему-то не получалось. Опять. Пар плавно поднимался вверх и растворялся в воздухе, как и некоторые воспоминания Диего о том дне на крыше. Его до сих пор не оставлял в покое эпизод с потерей сознания. По крайней мере, так сказал Рой: ты потерял сознание. Сам же он даже не мог толком вспомнить, что происходило до того, как он оказался в кабине вертолета. Все, что запомнилось наверняка – Джон позвонил в дверь, переступил порог квартиры, сказал что-то про предательство и друзей, а потом… Пустота. Просто провал. Нечто в этой истории явно отсутствовало, и это нечто крайне волновало Диего. И хотя Рой списал все на обморок, тяжело было поверить, что он в здравом уме согласился пойти за ним на это сомнительное рандеву. С другой стороны, к его ужасу, все указывало именно на его добрую волю, поскольку, когда Рой заявился в квартиру, на Диего были лишь шорты и футболка, а на крыше он был уже в джинсах, рубашке и куртке. Но даже если так, и Джону каким-то волшебным образом удалось его уболтать, то почему он ничерта об этом не помнит? 

На кухню вошла Людмила и, положив грязные тарелки в раковину, подошла к Диего, и обняла его за шею.

– Утренние обнимашки для моего мальчика, – она пыталась звучать задорно, но грусть в голосе с потрохами выдала ее. – Что опять не так?

– О чем ты? – Диего тоже не сумел отыграть беззаботность. 

– Тебя опять что-то заботит, тяготит, – она села рядом. – Ты можешь рассказать мне, обещаю, в этот раз не лезть с несанкционированной помощью.

Она улыбнулась, и он ответил на улыбку.

– Поссорился с Мэттом. Сильно.

– Я уверена, все образуется, – Людмила накрыла его ладонь своей. – А из-за чего поссорились?

– Из-за календаря, – Диего отпил немного кофе, видя, как мать непонимающе хлопает глазами. – Это на самом деле намного серьезнее, чем кажется.

– Я не сомневаюсь, – та поднялась с места. – Как я и сказала, вы обязательно помиритесь, что бы там ни было. Такого друга, как ты, никому не захочется терять!

– Спасибо, мам, – глядя на дно кружки, проговорил он. – Удачи на работе.

Людмила кивнула в знак благодарности и вскоре скрылась за дверью. Диего, если подумать, аналогично не стоило засиживаться дома.

В NYSMEF, особенно в главном холле, царило оживление. До того, как найти Эмму и ребят, он и предположить не мог, из-за чего весь переполох.

– Диего! – оперативно отреагировала на его появление девушка. – Ты очень вовремя, у нас ЧП!

– Что такое? – его воображение рисовало картины разной степени кошмарности от препод перенес важную контрольную на сегодня до Джон Рой, не удовлетворившись своими играми, пошел дальше и собирается сжечь весь колледж к чертям собачьим.

– Мэтт Лемье собирается отчисляться, – опередила Эмму Софи. – Так не похоже на него.

– Чего? – Диего аж подпрыгнул на месте. Да, такого он не ожидал. – В смысле? Почему?

– Мы не знаем, – Эмма печально выдохнула. – Но он просил передать, что хочет с тобой поговорить. Он бы тебе напрямую сказал, но у тебя телефон вечно недоступен.

Диего хлопнул себя по лбу. Номер-то заблокирован.

– А еще он просил никому не рассказывать об этом, но кое-кто, – Нгози многозначительно взглянула на смутившуюся Эмму, – случайно обмолвился об этом при Нате, и теперь, по-моему, даже самый зашоренный студент в курсе новости. И что с ней стало? На первом курсе была такая доброжелательная девушка…

– Думаю, ее просто свел с ума один человек, – сказал Алексей, и на сей раз хитрые взгляды были обращены к Диего, воспринявшему выпад в штыки. – Но всеобщее волнение понятно, если в NYSMEF что-то происходит, то в этом наверняка замешаны M. A. D. E.

– Поговори с ним, пожалуйста, – подошла к нему Эмма, когда все заспешили на пару. – Потому что со мной он отказывается это обсуждать. Говорит, не хочу тебя расстраивать.

«А меня, значит, хочет?» – пронеслось в голове, но, к счастью, так и не вырвалось наружу.

Стоя на пороге пентхауса после занятий, Диего долго не мог решиться постучать в дверь. Прислонившись лбом к ней, он думал о том, что не может полностью простить Мэтта за все случившееся. Как ему поговорить с ним, не сорвавшись и не порвав последние связи? Набрав все-таки разблокированный обратно номер, он с удивлением обнаружил, что Мэтт ответил практически сразу. 

– Диего? Хорошо, что ты позвонил! Я пытался до тебя дозвониться самостоятельно, но почему-то не получалось…

– Угу, я в курсе, Эмма рассказала, – бесцветным голосом сказал Диего. На контрасте с восторженным Мэттом он звучал ожившим мертвяком. – Может, откроешь дверь, и поговорим лично?

Повторять дважды не пришлось.

– Ты хотел меня видеть? – спросил Диего, входя в столько повидавшее за последнее время помещение и садясь на диван. Что бы ни происходило, надо держать себя в руках.

– Да, – ответил Лемье. – Я хотел извиниться перед отъездом. Было бы некрасиво уходить по-английски после всего того, что произошло.

– И ты всерьез считаешь, что извинений достаточно? – вспыхнул Диего. Черт. – Ты все равно собираешься уходить по-английски, потому что, прости, конечно, но я все еще не понимаю, зачем было мне врать? Зачем ты сразу не сказал, что за всем этим стоит Джон Рой? Чего ты боялся? Что я не пойму? Что меня так шокирует тот факт, что вы были в отношениях? 

– Да, – прервал бурные восклицания кратким признанием Мэтт. – Да, все то, что ты назвал, сразу. Видишь ли, часть моей биографии, связанная с Джоном Роем, очень тяготит меня. Все чаще, оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что мне не стоило связываться с ним в принципе, но на тот момент я и не думал, что невинная попытка быть вместе принесет столько проблем каждому из нас, и даже выйдет за пределы, затронув человека со стороны. Тебя.

Он опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками.

– Мне стыдно. Стыдно за свои решения и желания, потому что, Джон прав, во многом виноват именно я. Я в свое время сделал первый шаг к этим отношениям, и я же потом сделал первый шаг к тому, чтобы их закончить.

– И что? – повел плечами Диего. – Это… это нормально, что люди сходятся и расходятся, у вас получилось так же, здесь нет ничего… сверхъестественного. 

– Я рад, что ты так думаешь, но ты не в курсе всей истории, – Мэтт откинулся на спинку дивана. Голос его подрагивал. – Если хочешь, я могу рассказать ее, но, пожалуйста, не осуждай меня за то, что услышишь. Я и так не могу простить себе свои слабости. Могу я попросить тебя об этом?

– Конечно, – Диего кивнул. – Не в моих привычках осуждать… – он хотел сказать «друзей», но гордость взяла свое, – знакомых.

– Замечательно, – Мэтт прикрыл глаза. – Для начала ты должен знать, что Джон – такой же проблемный ребенок для своего отца, как и я для своего, но в отличие от меня, он еще и нежеланный. Насколько он мне рассказывал, и насколько потом это подтверждалось моими личными поисками, его появление на свет было чистой случайностью. Оно не обрадовало вообще никого. Дело в том, что его отец, Престон Рой, как ты, наверное, знаешь, очень влиятельный человек в США. Тогда у него была чуть ли не образцовая семья: муж, жена и общий ребенок, мальчик по имени Билл. Так они и жили, пока… Пока совершенно чужая женщина, но не менее влиятельная, не объявила, что она беременна от главы семейства. Эта женщина – мать Джона, известный модельер, дизайнер и знаток искусства, мадам Дарлинг, да, та самая, в честь которой названо новое арт-пространство. Заявив об этом, она создала такой мощный инфоповод, что пропустить его было просто невозможно. Естественно, отец Джона не мог долго оставаться в стороне. Он всячески отрицал свою причастность к ребенку, но судебные процессы и тест на отцовство расставили все по местам. Брак затрещал по швам, жена подала на развод, решив еще и забрать с собой маленького Билла, но суд постановил, что ребенок останется с отцом. Уж не знаю, было ли там вмешательство со стороны, взяточничество, но факт есть факт, женщине досталась лишь малая часть имущества. Сам же Престон уже заранее возненавидел еще не рожденного Джона: разрушенный брак, судебные тяготы и грядущие обязанности, касающиеся второго ребенка – не лучшие перспективы. С рождением ничего не поменялось, отец старался встречаться с сыном как можно реже, так что Джон жил с мадам Дарлинг, но не так давно она заявила, что больше не потерпит его присутствия в своей квартире, и ему пришлось съехать на съемную квартиру. И хоть жилье у него сейчас, будем честны, очень приличное, такой ход со стороны единственного близкого человека стал ударом. Мне, как человеку, которому тоже не хватало полноценного участия отца в жизни, было весьма знакомо состояние, в котором он находился. Это нас сблизило.

– Вы встретились в странный период ваших жизней, как говорилось в одном фильме.

– Что-то вроде того, – Мэтт задумчиво покачал головой. – В общем, как я уже сказал, первый шаг к этому сближению сделал я. Отношения развивались стремительно, даже слишком. Я даже не сразу понял, когда переступил черту между просто другом и любовником. И хотя ему было всего шестнадцать, его это совсем не смущало, а потому не смущало и меня.

– Ему было сколько?! – Диего будто электрическим током прошибло.

– Это то, за что мне особенно стыдно сейчас, но да, ему было всего шестнадцать тогда, в начале наших отношений. Впрочем, ему и в их конце тоже было шестнадцать. Они долго не прожили.

– И сколько ему сейчас?

– Семнадцать, – чувствовалось, что Мэтту тяжело говорить об этом. – В мае восемнадцать будет. Суть, на самом деле, не в этом. Суть в том, что однажды я дал ему обещание, которое и стало краеугольным камнем всех последующих проблем. Я по глупости собственной пообещал Джону, что никогда его не брошу. Тогда это казалось просто чем-то романтическим, больше похожим на обещание поддержки в случае чего, а не на вечное привязывание себя к нему, как было истолковано. После этого обещания он будто головой повредился, начал вести себя как капризный ребенок, все требовал от меня чего-то, обвинял меня во всем подряд, поэтому когда я понял, что эти отношения не дают нам обоим ничего, кроме головной боли, я не видел никакого другого пути, кроме как закончить их полюбовно. Как ты понимаешь, полюбовно не получилось. Я, конечно, все-таки разорвал все связи с Джоном, так было бы легче обоим, нежели оставаться друзьями, но ничего не закончилось. Его безумие переросло в жажду мести, постоянные угрозы и отчаянные попытки либо вернуть мою лояльность, либо наоборот уничтожить и меня, и мою жизнь. И если раньше мне удавалось вразумить его хотя бы на время, то сейчас он начал приплетать к делу других людей, и, кажется, его план работает. Если я не сделаю что-нибудь, то и мне, и моей репутации конец.

– Почему?

– Потому что если отец, человек крайне консервативно-традиционных взглядов и так вечно мной недовольный, узнает о том, что между нами что-то было, он точно лишит меня наследства и доли в LMX Inc, а я не собираюсь терять то, на что положил всю жизнь. Именно поэтому мне нужно уехать хотя бы на время. Я не могу позволить Джону испортить все одним сказанным словом, а будучи рядом с отцом, я смогу сделать так, чтобы он не смог подобраться к нему. Это моя позорная тайна, и она умрет со мной.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Никто из них долгое время не мог произнести ни слова.

– Почему ты сразу не рассказал мне обо всем? – проговорил наконец Диего. – Не уверен, что тогда мне было бы легче это принять, но я хотя бы не навыдумывал себе кучу ложных домыслов.

– Не смог, – Мэтт скривился как от зубной боли. – Мне очень жаль, что из-за своей ошибки я заставил тебя чувствовать себя плохо. Прости.

Диего закусил губу.

– Кстати говоря, тогда в киоске ты ведь извинялся не перед тем мужчиной? Извинения предназначались Джону?

Мэтт кивнул. 

– Вот что, – произнес Диего после очередного долгого молчания. – Тебе не надо никуда ехать. Я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы Джон даже думать не смел о том, чтобы… э-э… камингаутнуть тебя перед твоим отцом. Так что не переживай, я поговорю с ним и попытаюсь доходчиво донести эту мысль.

– Ты уверен, что справишься? Это может быть…

– Опасно? Нет, не беспокойся, на глазах у всех, он ничего мне не сделает. К тому же, я уже все продумал, доверься мне.

На следующий день весь NYSMEF снова стоял на ушах, но теперь уже из-за того, что распространенные Натой сведения оказались уткой. Вот же он, Мэттью Лемье, собственной персоной, никуда не отчисляется и с огромным рвением ходит на занятия. Разрешилось все действительно крайне удачно, даже Эмма клюнула на заранее придуманное объяснение о столь странном поведении Мэтта: он просто боялся, что не сможет больше совмещать учебу, дополнительные занятия и работу. 

– Действительно, на тебя не похоже, – конечно, она слегка посомневалась в правдивости отмазки, но в итоге нашла логичное объяснение: – Разве что постоянные стрессы окончательно довели тебя до ручки.

Диего не очень нравилось, что они врут ей, но с другой стороны, будь у него в шкафу такие скелеты, он бы их тоже за семью замками держал.

Уже в Школе, выждав момент, когда рядом с Джоном не будет его приспешников-друзей, он подошел к нему и, прокашлявшись, сказал:

– Нам надо поговорить, – тот, однако, сделал вид, что ничего не слышит. Слегка повысив голос, Диего добавил: – Это важно, касается тебя в первую очередь.

Игра в молчанку продолжалась, так что он, нисколько не раздумывая, сел на скамью рядом с Роем. Тот наконец соизволил обратить на подсевшего внимание и отодвинулся подальше к окну. Правда, Диего это не смутило, и он придвинулся еще ближе.

– Берн! – выкрикнул что есть мочи Рой. – Берн, сюда, быстро!

Личный мордоворот Джона по фамилии Берн явился по первому зову. Схватив Диего за шкирку, иначе и не скажешь, он без особых усилий вытащил его с их ряда. Тот в долгу не оставался и сопротивлялся, как только мог. Даже когда отчетливо послышался треск ткани, он не оставил попыток вырваться.

– Пусти меня! – прокричал он. – Зря ты так, Рой, это касается той статьи с выставки.

Услышав упоминание статьи, Джон оцепенел. С его лица слетела довольная улыбка – он явно наслаждался тем, что Диего позорится на всю аудиторию, и все заливаются «с этого клоуна», – и вместо нее губы сомкнулись в тонкую черточку.

– Оставь его, Берн, – тот, впрочем, не сразу понял, что от него хотят. – Я сказал, брось Карлоса и вали отсюда, тупоголовый ты кусок идиота!

– То сюда, то отсюда, – парень почесал затылок. – Тебя не поймешь!

Вразвалку он удалился от них, и Диего снова подсел к Джону к великому неудовольствию последнего. 

– Нам надо обсудить кое-что, связанное с пресс-релизом, который ты бессовестно украл у меня, статьей в Everyzine и Мэттом, – начал он. – Скажи, когда ты сможешь со мной встретиться вне Школы?

– Никогда, – съязвил Рой, отворачиваясь к окну. – Предпочитаю не общаться с деревенщинами, – Диего решил уже приступать к уговорам, но не пришлось. – Но раз такое дело, то сегодня в семь вечера в ресторане «Нью-Йорк Роял», я там обычно ужинаю. И надень что-нибудь поприличнее, чем клетчатая половая тряпка, иначе тебя не то что внутрь не пустят, еще на подходе метлой прогонят, приняв за уличное отребье.

Он улыбнулся собственной шутке, а Диего стоило невероятного усилия воли, чтобы не ввернуть какую-нибудь гадость да пожестче в ответ. Тем не менее, он не только проявил чудеса выдержки, но и согласился с местом встречи, хоть и подозревал, что это неспроста.

Вечером, надев лучшие вещи из своего гардероба, он спешил на фордике к ресторану. Находился он, логично, в самом центре Манхеттена, так что мало того, что пришлось заплатить рекордное количество денег за проезд и парковку, так он еще и в вечернюю пробку попал.

– Ты опоздал, деревенщина, – такими словами встретил его сама любезность Джон Рой. – Хотя ладно, вынужден признать, сейчас ты выглядишь почти как нормальный человек. Присаживайся.

– Благодарю, – сел напротив него Диего. – Итак, статья…

– Погоди, я еще не заказал себе коктейль, – Джон вальяжно, в какой-то неуловимо королевской манере, вскинул руку, привлекая к их столику внимание официантов. – Что за бестолковое обслуживание.

Диего тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, он начал понимать, почему даже вечно спокойный, как море в штиль, Мэтт сбежал от Роя, сверкая пятками. Тем временем, к ним подошел мужчина, который с присущим его профессии дружелюбием выслушал все претензии в свою сторону, и пообещал принести заказ через пять минут.

– И все-таки, – набрав в грудь воздуха, произнес Диего. – Ты, наверное, уже в курсе, но в Everyzine днями ранее вышла моя, которая теперь номинально не моя, но неважно, статья про Е4. Так вот, я просто хотел сказать, что в моем же пресс-релизе, который ты выдал за свой, есть целые куски, просто-напросто вставленные мной из статьи без изменений. Конечно, пресс-релиз ты презентовал раньше, но разве это проблема для того, чьему отцу принадлежит Everyzine, и кто метит в журналисты?

Рой нахмурился.

– К чему ты ведешь, Карлос? Никто не будет сравнивать уже отыгравший свое пресс-релиз рядового студента и вышедшую на днях статью. 

– Да, не будет, – Диего хитро улыбнулся. – Если специально не намекнуть, что нечто похожее у них определенно наблюдается.

– Ладно, я понял, – сказал Джон сразу после того, как наконец получил свой коктейль. Отпив глоток, он с пренебрежением посмотрел на собеседника. – Чего ты хочешь?

– Хочу, чтобы ты не распространялся про Мэтта и ваши прошлые отношения. Никто, кроме нас троих не должен о них знать.

– О, так значит, папочка боится, что кто-то разболтает о его страшных тайнах? – Джон самодовольно осклабился. – Какая прелесть.

– Ты понял меня? – наступал Диего. – Никто. Вообще никто. Иначе весь мир узнает, что журналист из Джона Роя никакой, и кроме как воровать чужие тексты, он ничего не умеет.

– Ты удивил меня, Карлос. А я-то думал, у тебя мозгов столько же, сколько у Страшилы из «Волшебника Изумрудного города». По рукам, – неожиданно легко согласился Рой, – я согласен с условиями. Каждый молчит, каждый остается при своем. Перемирие, не так ли?

– Именно, – Диего улыбнулся. – Рад, что ты меня правильно понял.

– Чудесно, – Рой, промокнув рот салфеткой, поднялся с места. – Счастливо оставаться, – он на секунду задумался. – Ах да, чуть не забыл, передавай Лемье мой пламенный привет и пожелания сдохнуть в адских муках поскорее. 

Пока же Диего соображал, что на это ответить и надо ли вообще отвечать, Джон накинул на плечи свою дубленку и вышел на улицу. Надев куртку, Диего тоже двинулся было к выходу, как вдруг над его ухом раздался деликатный кашель.

– Ваш счет, сэр, – с натянутой улыбкой сказал официант и положил на стол чековую книжку. Заглянув внутрь, Диего со злости треснул кулаком по столу. Перемирие не продлилось даже пяти минут.

***

Диего не мог нарадоваться тому факту, что после всех этих сумасшедших приключений, оставшиеся два месяца учебы прошли как нельзя мирно и тихо. Преподаватели, даже Дикий Джексон, выражали одобрение тому, что оценки Диего все-таки начали возвращаться на должный уровень, за что по большому счету нужно было благодарить Эмму. Собственно, что он и сделал. В начале марте он был слишком занят выживанием в условиях агрессивного Джона Роя, так что приготовить достойный подарок для Эммы не смог, а потому решил, что лучше поздно, чем никогда, и подарил ей… 

– Шпингалет? – удивилась девушка, достав из подарочной упаковки столь странный презент. 

– Ага, – довольный собой сказал Диего. – Повесишь его на дверь, и сестра больше не сможет мешать нашим внеклассным занятиям и терроризировать тебя и твоих гостей.

– Это отличный подарок, спасибо, – рассмеялась до слез она, – но у нас дома политика открытых дверей. Каждый член семьи всегда должен иметь доступ в любой уголок дома.

– Тоже хорошо, – пожал плечами Диего. – Но я бы на твоем месте все равно подумал насчет шпингалета.

В общем, в колледже царила легкая атмосфера. Несмотря на приближающиеся экзамены и зачеты, на душе было хорошо, и даже погода, наконец-то смилостивившаяся над горожанами, дала послабление, отчего с каждым новым днем приближение лета становилось все ощутимее.

В преддверии первого апреля же ребята вспоминали, как Ал часто прикалывался над ними, другими студентами и преподавателями, приговаривая, что день шутника – его профессиональный праздник, и решили, что в этом году сполна отомстят ему за это. С подачи Диего они сотворили механизм, который при открытии коробки, будет выбрасывать из нее прямо в лицо классику розыгрышей – пирог. Надежно запаковав коробку, они отправили ее Алу по почте, надеясь, что аккурат к первому числу она дойдет до него. Звоночек о том, что прикол сработал, они получили вечером назначенного дня. Весь в ягодном джеме, Ал вышел с ними на связь по интернету и, смеясь, пообещал, что в следующем году он придумает что-нибудь еще более дерзкое и эпичное, специально для лучших друзей.

Даже Джон Рой, похоже, успокоился, наслаждаясь весной, потому что ни одного слова в свой адрес от него Диего до конца учебного года так и не услышал. Как и в адрес Мэтта.

Оставался последний рубеж, и он касался не столько Диего и его друзей, сколько нынешних четверокурсников, среди которых была и их бывший куратор Нгози.

– Ребят, – произнесла она, когда они в очередной раз собрались в кафетерии. Такие небольшие собрания стали для них уже своеобразной традицией, которая Диего очень и очень нравилась, – у меня через неделю защита финального проекта, и я… – она обвела каждого взглядом. – Вы придете меня поддержать?

– Конечно! – с готовностью откликнулась Эмма. – Еще спрашиваешь.

– Я приду, – отозвался Алексей. – Мне, в конце концов, в следующем году такая же фигня предстоит, надо же заранее оценить обстановку.

– Я тоже приду, – добавил Мэтт. – Несмотря на то, что в моей жизни это мероприятие было уже два раза, – он сделал паузу, – но как раз поэтому я и приду, потому что знаю, что это такое, и как это волнительно.

– Твоя защита в надежных руках, – заключила Софи, целуя ее в щеку. – Ты справишься, любимая, я знаю.

– Спасибо, – засмущалась Нгози, но поцеловала ее в ответ.

– В тебе вообще никто не сомневается, потому что ты крутая и умная. Расслабься и будь собой.

Эта воодушевляющая фраза, судя по голосу, однозначно принадлежала Карлосу, но по отрешенному лицу того нельзя было вообще сказать, что он слышит их. Все-таки к стилю общения Карлоса привыкнуть невозможно. 

– Карлос прав, мы верим в тебя и будем держать пальцы скрещенными до последнего, – суммировал все высказывания Диего. – Покажи всем, кто такая Нгози Вайо!

В назначенный день в актовом зале, переделанном под настоящую научную ярмарку, столпились сотни выпускников, каждый из которых подготовил свой проект и готовился защитить его на отлично.

– Я безумно волнуюсь, – проблеяла Нгози, опуская взгляд в пол. – Кажется, как будто я обязательно забуду весь текст своего выступления и не смогу сказать ни слова. Что мне делать?

– Для начала, глубоко вздохни, – инструктировал ее Мэтт. – Потом, попробуй отвлечься на пару минут. Например, съешь печенья, – он кивнул на коробку с печеньем, принесенную Эммой из дома. – Насладись его вкусом, а потом еще раз вдумчиво повтори слова, пройдись по плану, отметь наиболее важные моменты, на которые опирается твое исследование и которые ни в коем случае нельзя упускать.

– Фух, спасибо за консультацию, Мэтт, – приобняла его за плечи Нгози. – Что бы мы без тебя делали.

– Что бы я без вас делал, – ответил тот, бросая взгляд на Диего, от которого это не укрылось. Чувствуя, что щеки начинают пылать, он с удвоенной энергичностью принялся развешивать доверенные ему плакаты Нгози.

– Что у вас с Лемье? – озадачила его неожиданно прямым вопросом Софи, помогавшая с развешиванием плакатов.

– А что у нас?

– Ну… Нгози говорила, что очень многие в свое время считали, что вы встречаетесь. Она и сама так думала, вот я и…

– Нет, это не правда, – улыбнулся кончиками губ Диего. – Мы просто очень хорошие друзья, окей?

– Окей, я как раз поэтому и спрашиваю, чтобы в будущем не попасть в неловкое положение, – в ее разноцветных глазах промелькнула какая-то хитрая искорка.

Чуть позже, когда вся работа была сделана, и команда поддержки собралась вместе, к ним подошел Дикий Джексон.

– Что, уже? – испуганно дернулась Нгози. – А я надеялась еще немного подготовиться…

– Нет, мисс Вайо, не переживайте, – успокоил ее преподаватель. – У вас есть еще минут семь-десять, пока все студенты наконец не закончат оформлять свои стенды, – он взглянул на стенд Нгози. – Интересная тема, «Маркетинг для меньшинств: почему это хорошая идея». Интересно будет послушать и узнать, почему же.

– Спасибо, профессор, – улыбнулась ему Нгози. – Надеюсь, не разочарую вас.

– Я тоже надеюсь, – он перевел взгляд на команду поддержки. – К слову, почему вокруг вас такая концентрация третьекурсников? – он заметил среди них Софи. – И отдельных первокурсников.

– Мы пришли поддержать Нгози, пап, – ответила за всех она. – Мы будем тише воды, ниже травы.

Джексон недоверчиво посмотрел сначала на пытающегося сдержать смех Алексея, а потом на Диего, шокированного случайной новостью. 

– Ну, ладно, но если сорвете мероприятие, всех поисключаю, – он снова взглянул своим фирменный убойным взглядом на Софи. – И на родство не посмотрю!

Та лишь проводила его удаляющуюся худую фигуру улыбкой до ушей.

– Он твой отец? – прошептал ей на ухо Диего. – Но как…

– Фамилия Джексон тебя ни разу не смутила? – кинула в ответ Софи, не дослушав его.

– Ну, Джексон – не такая уж редкая фамилия, да и вообще…

Договорить он не успел, по громкой связи объявили о начале защиты и воодушевленные третьекурсники отошли назад, давая выпускникам пространство.

– Как хорошо, что нам это только в следующем году предстоит, – сказал в пустоту Алексей. – А пока еще чуть-чуть и свободное лето.

Ага, как же! Лето самого Диего уж точно не обещало быть свободным, и Летняя Школа Журналистики, а также биржа копирайтеров были прямым тому подтверждением.

____________________________  
[1] Museum of Modern Art. Музей современного искусства в Нью-Йорке.  
[2] На английском это зовется Research Proposal, и суть этой штуки в том, что она – большой и подробный план будущей исследовательской работы. Часто необходима для допуска студента к защите работы и является ее частью.  
[3] В США нет приметы о том, что нельзя дарить четное количество цветов в букете.  
[4] C английского «заметка» переводится как «note», но у этого слова есть и другие значения, одно из которых – «нота».

**Author's Note:**

> Канонное продолжение истории "Стокгольмский синдром" уже здесь.   
> Узнайте, как складывалась жизнь Диего до того, как он переехал в Портсайд. Здесь вы наконец-то узнаете, что за история произошла у него с Мэттом, кто такой Ал, которого он вспоминал в первом и втором сезонах, почему его мать зовут славянским именем Людмила, где его отец, как семья Диего оказалась в Нью-Йорке, и мексиканец ли он все-таки? Все эти, а также многие другие ответы на ваши вопросы содержатся здесь, в последней части трилогии "Стокгольмский синдром". Нон-стоп приключения в нью-йоркском колледже ждут вас!  
> Читать отдельно от оригинальной истории можно, но не рекомендуется.  
> Все актуальные новости и дополнительную информацию о проекте можно найти в нашем паблике - https://vk.com/nysmef


End file.
